Die Verführung der Miss Swan
by sonnenblumeues
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Folgt auf New Moon - Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde. Edward ist nie zurückgekehrt. Sechs Jahre später stehen die beiden sich als Lehrerin und Schüler gegenüber. Ein Gewissenskonflikt, ein Verführungsversuch, ein dunkles Geheimnis, Missverständnisse, ein Motorradunfall und jede Menge Angst, sowie eine unvergessliche Szene in einem Schneesturm... Original von DQRC.
1. Eine Begegnung

**Twilight und alle dazugehörigen Charaktere sind Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer. Das hier ist die Übersetzung der englischen Fanfiction "Seducing Ms Swan" von DQRC. **

**Einen Link zum Original findet ihr in meinem Profil.**

**Ich hab vorher noch nie was übersetzt, also hoffe ich einfach mal, dass man es nicht zu sehr merkt... :-) **

**Über Reviews würde ich mich wirklich freuen. Und jetzt viel Spaß!**

**Altersempfehlung: ab 13/14**

* * *

_And I have the sense to recognize that  
I don't know how to let you go  
Every moment marked  
With apparitions of your soul_

**_("Do what you have to do" von_** **_Sarah McLachan)_**

* * *

**Eine Begegnung**

_An der Bucht ging die Sonne auf und tauchte das weite Meer in flüssiges Gold. Ich lächelte, als ich mich unter den sterbenden Strahlen räkelte, der warme Sandstrand fühlte sich verlockend auf meiner Haut an._

„_Gefällt es dir?", flüsterte seine sanfte Stimme in mein Ohr; sein Atem kitzelte mich im Nacken und meine Nerven prickelten vor Wonne._

„_Mmmh." Ich lächelte, rollte mich in seine kühle Umarmung und schlang die Arme um seinen harten Oberkörper. Er lachte in sich hinein und strich mir mit seinen feingliedrigen Fingern eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr._

„_Ich liebe dich", murmelte er, ehe er ein paar zarte Küsse unter meinem Kinn verteilte. Trotz der Hitze zitterte ich. Ich klammerte mich an seinen breiten Schultern fest. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen …_

Bieeep, bieeep.

Bieeep, bieeep.

„Nein", stöhnte ich und zog mir die Bettdecke über den Kopf. „Nur noch fünf Minuten" _Gerade fing es an, richtig gut zu werden …_

Schimpfend streckte ich die Hand unter der Decke hervor und schlug nach dem Wecker. Ich hörte ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen und fühlte, wie der Boden wackelte. Ruckartig setzte ich mich auf und die Decke glitt an mir herunter und lieferte mich einem eiskalten Luftzug aus. Übernächtigt und orientierungslos wie ich war, sah ich mich im Zimmer um und suchte verwirrt nach der Geräuschquelle. Mein Blick fiel auf das Nachtkästchen – bei dem Versuch, den Wecker auszuschalten, hatte ich es anscheinend umgekippt und dabei sämtliche Bücher und CDs, die auf einem wackligen Haufen darauf gelegen hatten, zu Boden gefegt. Der Wecker lag nun unschuldig zwischen _Jane Eyre _und _Große Erwartungen_.

Bieeep, bieeep.

Bieeep, bieeep.

„Blödes Schrottteil", murrte ich und schlug mit der Hand auf den AUS-Knopf, bevor ich mich widerwillig aus dem Bett hievte. Ich taumelte durch den Raum und den Gang in Richtung Badezimmer und schaffte es, dabei über mindestens drei herumliegende Gegenstände zu stolpern. Erst als ich geduscht hatte, angezogen war und ein Glas Orangensaft getrunken hatte – meine Koffeintoleranz war beschämend niedrig - konnte ich mir über den vor mir liegenden Tag Gedanken machen.

Ich schwang mich auf einen Hocker vor der Küchenanrichte meiner kleinen Wohnung und blickte zum Kalender, der an der Wand hing. _4. Januar. _Mehr als sechs Jahre waren vergangen, seit Edward mich im Wald von Forks zurückgelassen hatte, sechs Jahre, in denen ich mich durch jeden einzelnen Tag kämpfen musste, trotz größter Bemühungen unfähig, ihn zu vergessen. Ich hatte die Schule mit guten Noten abgeschlossen, sogar in Mathe; ein gebrochenes Herz und soziale Abschottung wirken anscheinend Wunder auf die Arbeitsmoral. Danach hatte ich an einem College -nicht Dartmouth- mit Englisch im Hauptfach studiert, bevor ich eine Ausbildung als Lehrer begonnen hatte. Ich bekam meine erste Stelle als Lehrerin für Englische Literatur an einer High School in Rochester, New York, und lebte dort jetzt schon fast zwei Jahre.

Mein Leben hatte sich weiterentwickelt, auch wenn ich es nicht geschafft hatte.

Ich stöhnte erneut, als ich zum Fenster ging und sah, dass die ganze Stadt von Schnee bedeckt war. Das Wetter in Rochester erinnerte mich an Forks – nicht ganz so verregnet, aber genauso unfreundlich. Ich drehte mich um und betrachtete mich in dem Spiegel, der an der entgegengesetzten Wand hing. An meinem Aussehen hatte sich nur wenig geändert. Ich war immer noch durchschnittlich und obwohl mein Körper im Laufe der Jahre ein paar weitere Kurven bekommen hatte, war ich immer noch eher dünn und unscheinbar. Meine Haare und meine Augen waren braun und meine Lippen voll, doch mein Gesicht hatte die kindliche Rundheit endgültig abgestreift und sich von einem Teenagergesicht in das einer Erwachsenen verwandelt. _Was er wohl heute von mir denken würde?_

Von dem ungewollten Gedanken überrascht und genervt von mir selbst schüttelte ich den Kopf. Normalerweise vermied ich es, über solche Fragen zu grübeln; sie führten nur zu Erinnerungen, die ich lieber vergessen wollte. Mit den Jahren hatte ich schnell gelernt, dass es einfacher war, sich von allem, was mich mit der Vergangenheit verband, zu distanzieren; so ließ es sich schmerzloser leben. Aus diesem Grund hatte ich mir einen Arbeitsplatz in Rochester gesucht, tausende Kilometer von Forks entfernt. Ich hatte mich zwar gewehrt, als Charly mich in den Monaten nach Edwards Verschwinden nach Phoenix schicken wollte, aber als ich die Schule verließ, begriff ich, dass es mich langsam in den Wahnsinn trieb, ständig von Erinnerungen an _ihn _umgeben zu sein.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen: Aus diesem Grund hatte ich auch die Winterferien trotz Charlies und Renées Bitten, sie zu besuchen, alleine verbracht. An Thanksgiving jedoch war ich in Forks gewesen; das Essen in La Push war ein fester Termin in meinem Kalender. Jacob und ich waren immer noch befreundet. _Ach Jake, _dachte ich wehmütig, als meine Augen zu einem Bilderrahmen auf dem Kaffeetischchen huschten. Es war ein Schnappschuss, der uns beide bei einer Grillparty am First Beach vor fünf Jahren zeigte. Er hatte den Arm um mich gelegt und ich lächelte; es war eines der wenigen meiner Fotos, auf denen ich wirklich glücklich aussah. Irgendwo im Hintergrund spielten Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam und Jared Fußball. Emily hatte das Foto nach dem Essen geknipst. Ich konnte mich noch daran erinnern, dass sie gesagt hatte, wir gäben ein richtig süßes Paar ab, und an das triumphierende Schimmern in Jakes Augen bei diesem Wort. Richtig geklappt hatte es aber nicht, obwohl Jake es sich so gewünscht hatte. Ein paar Monate lang hatten wir es versucht, in dem Sommer bevor ich aufs College ging; vielleicht, weil ich es müde war, immer wieder die Grenzen neu festzustecken, vielleicht, weil ich schließlich akzeptiert hatte, dass ich ihn auf diese Art mochte. Wir beschlossen, uns eine Chance zu geben, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Es ging nicht lange gut. Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, dass ich immer noch zu gebrochen war, um mit _irgendjemandem _eine Beziehung einzugehen, die über Freundschaft hinausging, und schon gar nicht mit jemandem, der mir so wichtig war wie Jacob. Ich fürchtete mich zu sehr davor, ihm zu nahe zu kommen, hatte zu viel Angst, ihn auf dieselbe Weise zu verlieren wie Edward. Als ich im September wegzog, um ans College zu gehen, war es vorbei und keiner von uns versuchte je, die Flammen wieder aufleben zu lassen. Inzwischen hatte er ein Mädchen kennengelernt, Carole, und sie heirateten. Sie war alles, was ich mir für Jake gewünscht hatte – alles, was er brauchte, alles, was ich ihm nicht geben konnte. Sie war glücklich und ganz und sie liebte ihn bedingungslos, was ich nie im Leben gekonnt hätte.

Ich schaute zur Uhr; Zeit zu gehen. Vorsichtig nahm ich meine überquellende Tasche, warf mir meinen Mantel über und fischte die Schlüssel aus dem Schälchen auf der Anrichte. Draußen war es noch kälter als ich gedacht hatte. Ich kuschelte mich in meinen Mantel und zog den Kopf ein, um dem Wind zu entgehen. Ein Auto hatte ich nicht; meinen Transporter musste ich in Forks zurücklassen. Ich besaß zwar immer noch mein Motorrad, aber für den Weg zur Arbeit war es nicht wirklich geeignet, schon gar nicht im Winter. Daher fuhr ich fast immer mit dem Bus.

Die Fahrt war nicht lang und ich war so in meine Gedanken versunken, dass ich die vorbeihuschenden Straßen und Häuser kaum wahrnahm. Ich musste an den Traum denken, den ich gehabt hatte, bevor ich aufgewacht war. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass ich von Edward träumte, aber normalerweise waren meine Vorstellungen nicht ganz so lebendig wie an diesem Morgen. Das konnte nicht gut sein, als Nächstes würde ich noch anfangen, Stimmen zu hören! Ich grinste über meinen eigenen Scherz, als der Bus an meiner Station anhielt und stieg aus, nicht ohne mir ein schwaches Lächeln für den Fahrer abzuringen.

Die Sycamore Grove High war mit ihren über 2500 Schülern eine große Schule. Ich unterrichtete vor allem die Oberstufler, aber ich kannte noch einige der jüngeren Schüler von den AGs, die ich letztes Jahr geleitet hatte. Es war mir wichtig, beschäftigt zu sein, und beim Organisieren von Veranstaltungen mitzuhelfen, war ein guter Weg, mich mit Arbeit einzudecken. Das Gebäude an sich war typisch High School: groß und kastenförmig mit sandfarbenen Ziegelsteinen und Treppen, die zu den riesigen Eingangstüren führten, durch die die Schüler ein- und ausströmten. Auf dem Weg nach oben musste ich aufpassen, um keine Geschosse der Schneeballschlacht abzukriegen, in die die meisten Jungs der Schule verwickelt zu sein schienen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen; manche Dinge ändern sich eben nie.

Als ich bei der Tür ankam, sah ich, dass einer meiner Schüler auf mich zukam. Ich seufzte halb belustigt, halb entnervt. Es war Adam Carter – ein beliebter Junge aus der Mittelstufe, der anscheinend (ich verfolgte den Schulsport nicht besonders) so etwas wie ein Star in seiner Baseballmannschaft war. Er hatte blonde Haare und braue Augen und erinnerte mich in seiner Art, mir _überallhin_ zu folgen, auf unwiderstehliche Weise an Mike Newton. Meine Kollegen zogen mich immer damit auf und behaupteten, er wäre in mich verknallt, aber ich nannte es lieber übertriebene Freundlichkeit – die Aufmerksamkeit eines 17-jährigen brauchte ich definitiv _nicht_. _Nein, du träumst lieber von einem. _Ich grub die Fingernägel fest in meine Handballen und versuchte, diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Als müsste ich an meine ungesunden nächtlichen Halluzinationen erinnert werden – die nahmen mein Leben auch so schon vollkommen ein.

„Hi, Miss Swan!", sagte Adam laut, woraufhin sich mehrere Leute zu mir umdrehten und starrten, als er in meine Richtung schlenderte. Er streckte die Hand aus, um mir meine Tasche abzunehmen, aber ich machte einen Schritt zurück und versuchte, es mit einem Stolpern zu kaschieren. Leider schien es ihn nicht abzuschrecken.

"Äh hallo Adam, schöne Weihnachtsferien gehabt?", fragte ich abgelenkt, während ich mich über die Schulter nach einem Fluchtweg umsah.

"Ja, absolut. Ich war mit meinen Kumpels Snowboarden und es war rich-tig toll", plapperte er allen Ernstes drauflos, aber seine Worte verwandelten sich in meinem Hirn in Matsch. Ich bemerkte, dass er Umgangssprache benutzte und dachte mir, dass die heutige Sprache viel unattraktiver war als die formellere Sprechweise gegen Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts, dann schimpfte ich mit mir selbst. Es war besorgniserregend, welche Wirkung dieser eine kurze Traum auf mich gehabt hatte.

Ich beschloss, die Flucht zu ergreifen, und unterbrach Adam mit einem: "Das ist ja toll, aber ich muss jetzt weiter, ich muss noch mit äh", ich durchforstete mein Hirn nach einer glaubwürdigen Ausrede und entschied mich für einen Lehrer, dessen Büro möglichst weit weg war, „ mit Dr. Takagi reden. Bis später dann." Ich warf ihm etwas zu, das hoffentlich als ein Lächeln durchging und floh, wobei ich fast an der Treppe gestolpert wäre.

"Ja", rief mir Adam hinterher, "erste Stunde in der 12E!" Ich gab keine Antwort, sondern tauchte unter der nächsten Tür durch. Im Gehen schüttelte ich ungläubig den Kopf. Was _war _das nur mit mir und übermäßig begeisterten Teenagern? Und wieso schienen sie nie zu kapieren, dass ich lange nicht so interessant war, wie sie es sich einbildeten?

Darüber sinnierte ich, bis ich das Lehrerzimmer erreichte; zu meiner großen Erleichterung wurde ich auf dem Weg nicht von noch mehr pubertierenden Bewunderern angequatscht. Als ich jedoch in den großen, beige gestrichenen Raum hineinhing, vollbrachte ich das Kunststück, mir den Knöchel zu vertreten und mir meine Tasche auf die Füße fallen zu lassen, was sehr zur Erheiterung einiger Mathelehrer beitrug. Wütend las ich meine Sachen vom Boden auf und ging in die Küche. _Scheiß auf das Koffein_, dachte ich, _ich brauch jetzt dringend einen Kaffee. _

* * *

Zu meiner Bestürzung endete die Freistunde irgendwann und ich sah mich gezwungen, die relative Sicherheit des Lehrerzimmers zu verlassen und mich dem Leben auf den Gängen zu stellen. Ich schaute auf meinen Stundenplan und stellte fest, dass Adam recht hatte: meine erste Stunde war tatsächlich in Block 12. Der Weg dorthin dauerte fünf Minuten, sieben, wenn man den Stau und die Schneeballschlachten, denen ich ausweichen musste, miteinrechnete. Ich goss mir einen zweiten Kaffee ein –wer A sagt, muss auch B sagen – und verließ den Aufenthaltsraum hastig, bevor man mich für das Mitnehmen der Tasse zurechtweisen konnte.

Den Weg legte ich zum Glück ohne Zwischenfälle zurück – abgesehen von einer Prügelei, die ich beenden musste, ein paar Schülern, die ich davon abhielt, _drinnen _mit Schneebällen zu werfen und einer verwirrten Neuntklässlerin, die versuchte, in den Schrank des Hausmeisters zu kommen, weil sie dachte, ihr Biologiekurs fände dort statt, während sich ein paar „hilfsbereite" Zehntklässler hinter ihrem Rücken kaputtlachten.

Als ich endlich in der 12E ankam, war die Hälfte meiner Klasse schon da, aber damit beschäftigt, sich umzusetzen und auf den Tischen sitzend zu flirten, den neusten Klatsch auszutauschen und sich gegenseitig mit ihren Handys abzulichten. Bis zum Beginn der Stunde waren es noch fünf Minuten, also ließ ich sie in Ruhe, während ich meine Unterrichtsmaterialien ordnete. Heute wollten wir mit _Stolz und Vorurteil _anfangen und würden, falls wir rechtzeitig fertig wurden, in wenigen Wochen mit _Jane Eyre _weitermachen. Vor sechs Jahren noch wäre ich nicht imstande gewesen, meine Lieblingsbücher von Austen und Brönte zu lesen, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen. Mittlerweile jedoch fühlte ich nur noch einen leichten Stich in meiner leeren Brust – unangenehm, aber erträglich.

Ich suchte in meiner Tasche nach den Arbeitsblättern, die ich heute verteilen wollte. Während ich darin herumkramte, stieß ich mit dem Ellenbogen gegen die Tasche.

„Mist!", fluchte ich, als einer meiner Ordner auf den Boden fiel und sein Inhalt sich auf dem Linoleum verteilte. Ich ging um das Pult herum und bückte mich, den Kaffee immer noch in der Hand, um den Papiersalat aufzuklauben.

"Ich helfe Ihnen schon, Miss Swan!", rief eine eifrige Stimme und als ich aufsah, stand Adam da. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er ins Klassenzimmer gekommen war und war leicht irritiert.

"Nein, Adam, alles gut, dan-", protestierte ich, aber vergeblich. Er beachtete mich gar nicht, sondern beugte sich mit einem Elan über seinen Tisch, den nur ein Jugendlicher an einem Montagmorgen aufbringen kann. _Er ist wirklich wie Mike, _dachte ich, als ich zuschaute, wie er meine Papiere mit so großem Enthusiasmus stapelte, dass er mir die Kaffeetasse aus der Hand schlug. _Oder vielleicht eher so wie ich. _Ich zuckte zusammen, als die Tasse auf dem Boden zerschellte …direkt vor den Füßen des Mannes, der gerade im Türrahmen aufgetaucht war.

Die ganze Klasse brach in Lachen und Pfeifen aus, als ihre Augen zwischen meinem gereizten Gesichtsausdruck und dem kleinlauten Adam hin- und herwanderten. Ich seufzte. Das Semester fing ja gut an.

Der Mann räusperte sich und ich schaute auf. Es war Patrick Delaney, ein fast schon übertrieben engagierter Lehrer, der in meinen ersten Monaten als Lehrerin mein Mentor gewesen war. Obwohl er fast zehn Jahre älter war als ich, hatten wir uns irgendwie angefreundet. Dieses Jahr war hatte man ihm die Verantwortung für die ganze Mittelstufe übertragen – was eine echte Meisterleistung war, wenn man bedachte, dass diese momentan über 600 Schüler umfasste.

"Hallo Miss Swan", er räusperte sich belustigt, "alles äh … in Ordnung bei Ihnen?"

"Könnte nicht besser sein", erwiderte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen; der Röte, die mir in die Wangen stieg, war ich mir nur allzu bewusst. Ich machte mir keine Sorgen darüber, wie Patrick auf den Kaffee reagieren würde – ich wusste, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte – aber ich war nicht allzu begeistert über die Tatsache, dass ich mich gerade vor einer Klasse mitleidloser Teenager zum Affen gemacht hatte.

Patrick grinste schamlos und seine dunklen Augen funkelten hinter seiner Brille. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass Sie heute einen neuen Schüler bekommen. Er ist noch im Sekretariat, seinen Stundenplan abholen, aber er sollte gleich da sein."

"Danke, Mr. Delaney", sagte ich, wobei ich wegen unseres Publikums auf seinen Nachnamen zurückgriff.

"Keine Ursache." Er schaute in Adams Richtung, zeigte auf die zerdepperte Tasse und meinte streng:

„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich ganz schnell was zum Aufwischen holen, junger Mann, bevor noch wer auf dieser Sauerei ausrutscht." Er wartete, bis Adam verlegen aus dem Klassenzimmer gestürzt war, dann zwinkerte er mir vergnügt zu.

„Bis später, Bella."

Mit einem Seufzen drehte ich mich zur Klasse und ignorierte die Nachzügler, die zu ihren Stühlen hasteten. Zeit, sich an die Arbeit zu machen.

* * *

Nach zehn Minuten Unterricht hatte sich meine morgendliche Anspannung größtenteils verflüchtigt. Im Unterrichten war ich gut und es machte mir auch Spaß, vor allem wenn wir Romane behandelten. Als ich mit der Schule fertig war, hatte ich eigentlich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Bibliothekarin zu werden, aber dann überredete Charlie mich dazu, mir einen Beruf im Bildungsbereich zu suchen. Zuerst hatte ich ihn für verrückt gehalten; ich schaffte es ja kaum, eine Gruppe Menschen anzusehen, ohne rot zu werden. Mit der Zeit aber ging mir auf, dass die Idee vielleicht gar nicht so abwegig war. Ich hatte es schon immer geliebt, über Bücher zu reden – und jetzt wurde ich sogar dafür bezahlt. Außerdem war es ein wirklich schönes Gefühl, meine Liebe zur Literatur zu teilen und zuzusehen, wie die Schüler allmählich Gefallen an der Pflichtlektüre fanden. Bald stellte ich fest, dass mein fehlendes Selbstvertrauen überhaupt kein Problem war; über die Charaktere zu reden, die ich so sehr liebte, schützte mich irgendwie vor sämtlichen Unsicherheiten. Wie es außerhalb des Klassenzimmers bestellt war, stand auf einem anderen Blatt, aber hier drinnen war ich ganz in meinem Element.

Ich hatte der Klasse gerade aufgetragen, sich paarweise zusammenzusetzen, als ich über den darauf folgenden Lärm hinweg hörte, wie die Tür erneut aufging. In dem Glauben, es sei Adam mit den Aufwischtüchern, schaute ich gar nicht erst auf, sondern verteilte geschäftig Arbeitsblätter an die einzelnen Gruppen und beendete ein paar Plänkeleien. Erst als ich wieder vor der Klasse stand, fiel mir auf, dass Adam immer noch nicht im Klassenzimmer war.

"Adam", seufzte ich, "steh bitte nicht in der Tür rum, komm einfach rein und-", die Worte blieben mir im Hals stecken, als ich sah, wer da im Türrahmen stand. Es war nicht Adam. Ich versteinerte, als ich fassungslos in sein Gesicht starrte.

_Nein. _Es konnte nicht sein, nicht nach all den Jahren. _Nein, Bella. Du träumst noch. _Wie betäubt schüttelte ich den Kopf, schaute hin und her. Ich traute meinen Augen nicht. _Aufwachen, Bella, wach auf! _Aber ich war wach. Ich war wach und starrte in das Gesicht, das ich schon seit Jahren zu vergessen versuchte, das Gesicht des ersten und letzten Jungen, den ich je geliebt hatte.

_Edward._

Die ganze Welt verschwand, bis nur noch er da war. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er hier war, sechs Jahre NICHTS, und jetzt stand er direkt vor mir. Er sah genauso aus wie immer: groß, blass und natürlich umwerfend schön. Meine Augen wanderten gierig über sein Gesicht; meine Träume waren ihm nicht einmal annähernd gerecht geworden. Es war süße Qual; ich schwelgte in jedem Detail, aber jeder Blick zerriss mein Herz noch mehr.

"Ed-dward", stammelte ich, während ich mit den Händen den Rand des Pults umklammerte, um nicht umzukippen. Entfernt war mir bewusst, dass das Gequassel der Klasse leiser geworden war, und ich fühlte die neugierigen Blicke der ersten Reihe, die meine Erstarrung und meinen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck mit größtem Interesse studierte. Ich wusste, dass ich etwas sagen sollte, irgendwas, aber ich konnte nicht. Erinnerungen, die ich bis jetzt verdrängt hatte, überfluteten mein Hirn, wie Wasser, das einen Damm durchbricht.

_Edward, wie er sich lachend den Schnee aus dem Haar schüttelte; Edward auf unserer Lichtung; beim Video-Spielen mit Emmett; beim Musikhören; wie er mit seinem Wagen die Autobahn entlangraste; Edward, der meinen Hals küsste; seine Hände glitten an meiner Seite hinunter, während er etwas an meinen Lippen flüsterte…_

Bei dieser Erinnerung schnappte ich nach Luft, so stark waren die Gefühle, die sie auslöste. Mit klopfendem Herzen sah ich zu Edward.

"Bella", hauchte seine Samtstimme, so leise, dass nur ich es hörte. Er sah überrascht aus, aber viel, _viel _gefasster als ich; zumindest zitterte er nicht unkontrolliert.

Wir starrten uns eine Ewigkeit an, bis ich -endlich- erlöst wurde.

"Miss Swan?" Es war Patrick. Er war immer noch unverschämt gut gelaunt, angesichts des emotionalen Aufruhrs, in dem ich mich gerade befand. Er suchte den Raum ab, bis sein Blick auf Edward fiel. Nickend strich er einen Namen von seiner Liste.

"Ah, da sind Sie ja, Mr. Cullen. Irgendwelche Probleme mit Ihrem Stundenplan?"

Und da begriff ich … auf einen Schlag verstand ich alles. _Edward war der neue Schüler. _Edward, mein über hundert Jahre alter Vampir-Ex-Freund, der gerade noch und seit gut sechs Jahren aus meinem Leben verschwunden war, war jetzt einer meiner Schüler. Wenn ich nicht so entsetzt gewesen wäre, hätte ich vielleicht gelacht.

"Nein, Sir", antwortete Edward unerschüttert. Ich stand am Rande eines hysterischen Anfalls, dennoch fühlte mich ich leicht gekränkt. Ließ es ihn wirklich _absolut _kalt, mich nach sechs Jahren wiederzusehen? Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, ja. _Natürlich ist es ihm egal, Bella, _dachte ich trocken. _Hast du vergessen, was er im Wald gesagt hat? _Ich konnte mich nur zu lebhaft daran erinnern. Die Erinnerung an meine Ausmusterung schmerzte immer noch so sehr, dass es mich in die Knie zwang.

„Ausgezeichnet. Setzten Sie sich doch", meinte Patrick lächelnd und zeigte auf einen leeren Tisch an der Wand zwei Reihen weiter hinten, bevor er sich zu mir drehte. Einen Sekundenbruchteil lang dachte ich, eine Emotion über Edwards Gesicht flackern zu sehen, aber bevor ich mich vergewissern konnte, hatte er mir schon den Rücken zugedreht und ging anmutig zu seinem Stuhl. Widerwillig schaute ich zurück zu Patrick.

"Tja, den Rest überlasse ich Ihnen, Bella", grinste er und senkte die Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern. „Mit ihm sollten Sie keine Probleme haben, laut seiner Akte war er in San Francisco ein Musterschüler". Ich nickte stumm, unfähig, zu antworten; aber Patrick, der fröhlich weiterschwafelte, schien es nicht zu bemerken. „Schönen Tag noch, Bella", trillerte er, als er zur Tür hinausrauschte.

_Einen schönen Tag. Sicher._

Ich drehte mich zu der jetzt stillen Klasse um, versuchte, mein Zittern zu verbergen, und stellte sicher, dass mein Blick sich nicht zu dem Tisch in der zweiten Reihe an der Wand verirrte.

"Okay, Leute, machen wir mit Kapitel drei weiter", brachte ich mühsam hervor. _Die Stelle, an der die zukünftigen Liebenden sich treffen; das passt ja, _dachte ich.

Ich wusste, der einzige Weg aus diesem Albtraum war, zu unterrichten bis mich die Pausenklingel erlöste, also ballte ich die Fäuste und wappnete mich für den härtesten Morgen meines Lebens.

**So, was haltet ihr von diesem ersten Kapitel?**


	2. Mrs Robinson

**Übersetzung von Seducing Ms Swan (DQRC)**

**Alles Kursivgedruckte sind Auszüge aus _Stolz und Vorurteil _von Jane Austern (in der Übersetzung von Ursula und Christian Grawe)**

**Der Song für dieses Kapitel („Easy Silence" von den Dixie Chicks) bezieht sich auf den letzten Teil mit Jacob.**

* * *

_I come to find a refuge in the  
Easy silence that you make for me  
It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me  
And the peaceful quiet you create for me  
And the way you keep the world at bay for me_

* * *

**Mrs Robinson**

_9:15 Uhr_

…

_9:18 Uhr_

…

_9:24 Uhr_

…

_9:37 Uhr_

Meine Augen klebten am Sekundenzeiger der Uhr, der sich gnadenlos langsam auf meine Atempause zubewegte.

"_Mr. Darcy tanzte nur einmal mit Mrs. Hurst und einmal mit Miss Bingley und wollte keiner anderen Dame vorgestellt-"_

Ich nahm es nur als beständiges, monotones Hintergrundgemurmel wahr, als jeder Schüler widerwillig einen Abschnitt aus _„Stolz und Vorurteil" _vorlas. Ich versuchte, die Zeit zu zwingen, schneller zu vergehen, und achtete darauf, meinen Blick möglichst weit entfernt von Edwards Platz zu lassen.

„_'__ Sei bloß nicht so wählerisch!__'__", rief Bingley. __'__ Noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich-__'__"_

War die Uhr stehen geblieben? War es möglich, dass sie rückwärts lief? Der Gedanke erschreckte mich so sehr, dass ich verstohlen auf die Uhr eines Schülers linste. Nein, obwohl sich die Sekunden endlos zu ziehen schienen, verging die Zeit anscheinend ganz normal.

" _'__Stell dir vor, mein Lieber, der hat tatsächlich zweimal mit ihr getanzt! Und sie war die einzige im Saal, die er zweimal aufgefordert hat!__ '__"_

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Edward sich ein winziges Stückchen bewegte, als würde er mit seinen Blick meinen suchen. Aber ich konnte nicht aufsehen; ich hatte keine Lust, mich erneut seiner Gleichgültigkeit auszusetzen. Ich grub meine Nägel in die Handflächen, als ich fühlte, wie mein Körper zitterte. _Nur noch fünfundzwanzig Minuten, _dachte ich verzweifelt. _Durchhalten, Bella! _Nein, ich würde jetzt nicht zusammenbrechen; dafür war später noch Zeit. _Später _konnte ich weinen, schreien und zittern so viel ich wollte, aber erst, wenn ich zuhause war und weit, weit weg von seinen glühenden Topas-Augen.

"_Sie sah sich deshalb gezwungen, das Thema von einer anderen Seite anzugehen, und erzählte mit viel Bitterkeit …"_

_Noch sieben Minuten. _Seit meiner letzten Mathestunde vor meinen Abschlussprüfungen in Forks hatte ich mir das Ende einer Schulstunde nicht mehr so sehr herbeigesehnt.

_Sechs._

_Vielleicht kann ich ja heute Nachmittag blaumachen, _überlegte ich und zermarterte mir das Hirn nach einer glaubwürdigen Ausrede, um zu begründen, warum ich am ersten Tag im neuen Semester die Schule frühzeitig verlassen musste.

_Fünf. Vier._

Verstohlen begann ich, meine Ordner in meine schwarze Tasche zu räumen, und versuchte, dabei möglichst wenig Lärm zu machen.

_Drei, zwei, eins - _

"Okay, Leute", verkündete ich, als ich mit klopfendem Herzen von meinem Stuhl aufsprang und ein dünnes Mädchen mit kurzen blonden Haaren mitten im Satz unterbrach, „das reicht für heute. Als Hausaufgabe macht ihr euch bitte bis zur nächsten Stunde Notizen zu den ersten drei Kapiteln. Das ist alles." Dann überraschte ich meine Schüler, indem ich mir die Tasche über die Schulter warf, kurz am Verschluss herumfummelte und dann halb rennend, halb stolpernd aus dem Klassenzimmer stürzte und die Tür in dem Moment hinter mir zuschlug, als es klingelte.

Ich schoss in den Gang hinaus, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wo ich hinwollte. Ich wusste, dass die Schüler jede Sekunde von allen Richtungen aus ihren Klassenzimmern strömen und meinen Fluchtweg blockieren würden. Ich war mir der Tatsache nur zu bewusst, dass Edward mich, sollte er mich tatsächlich abfangen wollen, problemlos einholen würde. Ich musste an einen Ort gehen, an den er mir nicht folgen konnte. Ich bog links ab, dann rechts, dann nochmal links. Ich hörte, wie Hunderte von Jugendlichen aus den Klassenzimmern strömten, ihre Schritte, ihr Pfeifen und lautes Lachen hallten auf in den Gängen wider. Und da sah ich es: das winzige Büro, das ich mir mit ein paar anderen Lehrern teilte. Ich ging hinein, schlug die Tür hinter mir zu und lehnte mich dagegen, als ich meine Tasche zu Boden fallen ließ.

Der Raum war beengt und nichtssagend, die Wände waren in bedrückendem Khaki-Grün gestrichen. Auf einem langen Tisch, der an die Wand gerückt war, standen zwei surrende Computer. Der ohnehin schon beschränkte Platz wurde vor allem von grauen Aktenschränken eingenommen, aber in der Ecke stand ein ramponierter Sessel, der definitiv schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Das Zimmer war nicht besonders gemütlich; meine Kollegen und ich nutzten es kaum, aber es war abgelegen und eignete sich genauso gut wie jeder andere Ort auch, um ungestört in Stücke zu fallen. Ich sackte gegen die Tür und rutschte daran hinunter, schlang die Arme um meinen Oberkörper, als die ersten Wellen des Schmerzes über mich einbrachen. Zum ersten Mal konnte loslassen und weinen, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, entdeckt oder beobachtet zu werden. Alle Gefühle, die ich bis jetzt unterdrückt hatte, überfluteten mich: der Schock, Edward wiederzusehen, die alptraumhaften Umstände, unter denen er in mein Leben zurückgekehrt war und seine Teilnahmslosigkeit. Ich gab dem Schmerz nach, unfähig, noch länger dagegen anzukämpfen.

* * *

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich den restlichen Tag überlebte. Ich fühlte mich wie in einem Traum, als ich wie auf Autopilot von Klassenzimmer zu Klassenzimmer ging und versuchte, den Anschein der Normalität aufrechtzuerhalten. Wenn irgendjemand sich die Mühe gemacht hätte, genauer hinzuschauen, wäre es offensichtlich gewesen, dass ich innerlich in Stücke fiel, aber niemand tat es. Wie ich in letzten sechs Jahren gelernt hatte, war es überraschend einfach, mit dem Hintergrund zu verschmelzen.

Edward sah ich nicht wieder. Nicht in der Mittagspause, in der ich die Cafeteria nach einem Klecks Bronze absuchte, und auch nicht zwischen den Stunden, als ich verstohlen in jedes Klassenzimmer schaute. Ich versuchte, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass das ein gutes Zeichen war, aber ich konnte das nagende Gefühl der Enttäuschung nicht unterdrücken. Die Tatsache, dass er sich nach unserer Begegnung nicht auf die Suche nach mir gemacht hatte, bestätigte nur noch, dass er keinerlei Gefühle mehr für mich hegte. Diese Schlussfolgerung war bedrückend, aber nicht allzu überraschend. Er liebte mich schon seit sechs Jahren nicht mehr – hatte mich vielleicht nie geliebt – und wie sollte eine einzige Stunde das ändern?

Als die Schule endlich aus war und ich in den Bus gestiegen war, hatte ich mich davon überzeugt, dass Edward und seine Familie, die wahrscheinlich mit ihm nach Rochester gekommen war, schon fort waren. Ich fragte mich, welche Erklärung er ihnen wohl geben würde. Würde er ihnen erzählen, dass er mich wiedergesehen hatte? Oder würde er einfach gehen, wie damals nach unserer ersten Bio-Stunde, und darauf warten, dass sie ihm folgten? _Nein, _entschied ich, _Alice hätte es gesehen. _Wahrscheinlich hatte sie schon seit Tagen gewusst, dass wir uns über den Weg laufen würden. Aber warum hatte sie es ihm dann nicht gesagt? Vielleicht wollte sie ja, dass er mich wiedersah? _Oder vielleicht, _merkte eine realistische Stimme in meinem Kopf an, als der Bus an meiner Haltestelle ankam, _ist es ihr einfach egal. _

Seufzend hängte ich mir die Tasche über die Schulter und stieg aus. Ich schlang die Arme um den Oberkörper und drückte meinen Mantel fest an mich, um mich vor der Kälte zu schützen und den Schmerz in meiner Brust zu lindern. Ich stieg die schneebedeckten Stufen hoch, betrat das Gebäude und schleppte mich durchs Treppenhaus. Der Fahrstuhl war schon seit ungefähr zwei Wochen kaputt, aber meine Wohnung lag zum Glück im zweiten Stock.

Ich sperrte die Tür auf und ging in das abgedunkelte Wohnzimmer, meine Hände zitterten vor Kälte, als ich versuchte, den Mantel aufzuknöpfen. Ich streifte ihn ab und hängte ihn langsam an den Haken neben der Tür. Ich neigte den Kopf, drückte meine Wange an das kühle Holz und schloss die Augen. Endlich war ich allein, das einzige Geräusch war das leise Schnurren der vorbeifahrenden Autos, das einzige Licht kam von der Straßenlaterne, deren Licht durchs Fenster fiel. Ich hatte eigentlich auf eine Wiederholung des Gefühlsausbruchs von heute Morgen gewartet, doch zu meiner Überraschung weinte ich nicht. Ich war einfach nur müde. Heute war ich bis an meine emotionale Grenze gebracht worden und alles, was ich jetzt noch tun wollte, war Schlafen. Mein Bett schien mir der verlockendste Ort dafür zu sein, also ging ich Richtung Schlafzimmer. Gerade als ich an der Tür angekommen war, klingelte das Telefon.

Ich erstarrte. Unsicher schaute ich zum Telefon. War es Edward? Meine erste Reaktion war Verwunderung. Woher hatte er meine Nummer? Dann verdrehte ich die Augen. Für einen reichen, intelligenten Vampir mit Internetanschluss und Hackerfertigkeiten, war es natürlich wahnsinnig schwer, eine Telefonnummer rauszufinden. Aber wollte ich überhaupt mit ihm reden? Was sollte ich sagen? Gerade als ich mich entschieden hatte, abzuheben, ging der AB an.

_Hallo, hier ist der Anrufbeantworter von Bella. Bitte hinterlass' eine Nachricht nach dem Ton. _

Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete ich.

„Hallo Bella, ich bin's", sagte eine Stimme, die definitiv nicht Edward gehörte. Ich atmete aus, als ich nach dem Telefon griff und mich leise dafür schimpfte, so dumm gewesen zu sein. _Als würde er anrufen._

"Hi, Jacob", japste ich, während ich das Telefon ans Ohr drückte und zur Wand ging, um das Licht einzuschalten.

„Bella!", rief er und ich konnte ich sein Lächeln quasi durchs Telefon hören. „Du bist also doch da. Warum bist du nicht rangegangen?"

"Tut mir leid", antwortete ich und ließ mich auf die Couch plumpsen. „Bin über den Teppich gefallen." So oft wie ich stolperte, zählte es nicht einmal als Lüge. Jakes Kichern zeigte mir, dass er es mir abkaufte.

„Bei deiner kolossalen Ungeschicklichkeit", meinte er, „ist es ein Wunder, dass sie dich überhaupt unterrichten lassen. Ich bin richtig überrascht, dass du noch nie versehentlich einen Schüler verletzt hast."

"Oooh, Jacob hat ein neues Wort gelernt", zog ich ihn auf, "Wo hast du das aufgeschnappt? Musstest du deinen Wortschatz aufpolieren, um Alpha zu werden?"

„Pffff…", meinte Jake ärgerlich, aber sein Lachen ruinierte den Effekt. Sam war vor zwei Jahren „in Rente gegangen", nachdem er und Emily ihr erstes Kind bekommen hatten. Dadurch wurde Jacob automatisch der neue Leitwolf, eine Aufgabe, die er - obwohl er sich oft darüber beschwerte – sehr ernst nahm. Allerdings wusste ich, dass er sich schon auf den Tag freute, an dem auch er zurücktreten konnte.

"Tja, ich hab wohl zu viel Zeit mit dir verbracht", witzelte er, "du färbst schon ab."

„Ja klar", sagte ich grinsend. Er lachte und ich fühlte, wie mein Körper sich endlich entspannte, als Jake einen vergnügten Monolog über die neusten Ereignisse in La Push anfing. Jake hatte schon immer ein Talent dafür gehabt, mich aufzumuntern, und als er mir schließlich von dem Leben und den Eskapaden der ganzen Rudels erzählt hatte, war die Erinnerung an mein Treffen mit Edward zu einem unerfreulichen Schatten in meinem Hinterkopf verblasst.

"…also hab ich Quil gesagt", fuhr Jake fort, "dass er Claire einfach eine Puppe oder irgendwas in die Richtung kaufen soll. Das gefällt achtjährigen Mädchen doch, oder?"

"Machst du Witze?", erwiderte ich kopfschüttelnd über Jacobs männliche Unwissenheit. „Claire ist doch kein Mädchen, das mit Puppen spielt. Ihre Hobbies sind Fußballspielen und mit Werwölfen um die Wette laufen. Sag Quil, er soll ihr einen Basketballkorb kaufen. Den kann er an ihre Hauswand nageln und ihre Brüder können auch damit spielen."

"Die Idee ist klasse, Bella!", meinte Jake. Ich nickte, weil ich vergessen hatte, dass er mich nicht sehen konnte, klemmte das Telefon zwischen Schulter und Ohr und stand auf, um mir ein Getränk zu holen.

„Ich werd's Quil gleich heute Abend sagen. Er und die Jungs kommen heute zum Feiern vorbei."

Mit der Colaflasche in der Hand hielt ich inne, die Kühlschranktür stand immer noch offen. „Was feiert ihr denn?", fragte ich verwundert.

„Ach, nichts", antworte Jake übertrieben beiläufig. Ich kannte ihn gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass er mir etwas verheimlichte.

„Ja-aake", quengelte ich, als ich die Kühlschranktür schloss und mich gegen die Anrichte lehnte. „Sag schon!"

„Na gut, wenn du mich so lieb bittest …", kicherte er und ich hörte seiner Stimme an, wie vergnügt er war. Ich rollte die Augen und begann, am Verschluss der Flasche zu drehen. „Carole ist schwanger."

Ich kreischte und riss vor Schreck den Deckel von der Flasche, wodurch die Cola zischend aus der Flasche schoss und die Vorderseite meiner Bluse durchtränkte. Fluchend ließ ich das Telefon fallen und schmiss die immer noch schäumende Flasche ins Waschbecken. Dann ging ich auf die Knie, schnappte mir das triefende Telefon und hielt es mir ans Ohr, während ich hinter meinem Rücken nach einem Lappen kramte.

„Bella?", meinte Jake besorgt, „Bist du noch dran? Hast du gehört, was ich gerade gesagt habe? Carole ist-"

"Ich hab's gehört", keuchte ich. „Oh mein Gott, Jake, das ist fantastisch! Ich freu mich so für euch! Wie lange wisst ihr es schon? Und wann ist es so weit? Wisst ihr, ob es ein Junge oder Mädchen wird?"

Jake lachte über meinen Wortschwall. „Wir wissen es schon seit ungefähr einem Monat, aber Carole wollte es niemandem vor der vierzehnten Woche sagen. Sie müssten irgendwann im Juni kommen, und nein, wir wissen das Geschlecht nicht."

"_Sie _müssten irgendwann im Juni kommen?", sagte ich ungläubig. „Soll das heißen, es sind …"

" Zwillinge", bestätigte Jake und seine Stimme bebte vor Glück. Ich kreischte noch einmal und wünschte mir mehr denn je, er stünde genau neben mir, damit ich ihn in den Arm nehmen könnte. In den nächsten zwanzig Minuten bombardierte ich ihn mit Fragen und löcherte ihn nach Details, ich bat ihn sogar, mir kurz Carole zu geben, damit ich ihr gratulieren konnte.

"Ich kann's gar nicht glauben", sagte ich Jacob, als er wieder am Telefon war; „Ich kann's nicht glauben, dass du Vater wirst."

"Ich auch nicht", antwortete und in seiner Stimme schwang eine Nervosität mit, die mich sofort an den fünfzehnjährigen Jungen erinnerte, mit dem ich mich angefreundet hatte, als ich nach Forks gezogen war.

„Du wirst ein großartiger Vater sein", sagte ich aufrichtig, „der beste Dad auf der ganzen Welt. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

„Danke, Bells", meinte er dankbar. Wir schwiegen ein paar Minuten. Ich hatte die Information immer noch nicht ganz verarbeitet. Jake war drei Jahre jünger als ich, erst zweiundzwanzig, und trotzdem war er schon verheiratet und würde bald Kinder haben. _Er _genoss ein gesundes, normales, "menschliches_"_ Leben mit sämtlichen Vorzügen. Ich jedoch … ich fragte mich vage, was passiert wäre, wenn Jake und ich uns damals nicht getrennt hätten. Wären wir heute verheiratet? Wäre ich mit seinen Kindern schwanger? Und was, wenn ich Edward nie zu langweilig geworden wäre, wenn er geblieben wäre? Wahrscheinlich hätten wir gleich nach der High School geheiratet, in einer kleinen, privaten Zeremonie. Renee wäre bestimmt ausgeflippt – aber das hätte mich nicht abgehalten. Unsere Geschichte hätte ähnlich verlaufen können wie die von Jacob und Claire … natürlich ohne die Kinder. Nein, das wäre bei Edward und mir nie möglich gewesen. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte ich mich manchmal gefragt, ob ich diesen Teil des Menschseins vermisst hätte, war aber jedes Mal zu demselben Schluss gekommen: ich wollte keine Kinder. Auch heute noch, wo es keine Chance mehr gab, mit einer solchen Wahl konfrontiert zu werden, würde ich Edward über ein Baby wählen. Diese Einsicht deprimierte mich.

"Bella?" Jacobs leicht verärgerte Stimme riss mich aus meiner Träumerei und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich _schon wieder _mit den Gedanken abgeschweift war.

„Tut mir leid, Jake, ich war gerade ganz woanders", sagte ich schnell, bevor er noch auflegte. Ich rieb mit dem Handrücken über meine Augen und wischte die Tränen weg, die sich dort ohne mein Wissen angestaut hatten.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

"Ich hab dich gefragt, wie's bei dir so läuft, in Rochester-"

Ich wartete darauf, dass er den Satz beendete, aber anscheinend hatte er das schon. Ich wiederholte seine Frage im Kopf nochmal und überlegte, wie ich darauf am besten antwortete.

„Es läuft … ganz gut. Eigentlich wie immer." Ich wollte ihn nicht anlügen, aber die Wahrheit konnte ich auch nicht sagen.

"Und, in letzter Zeit irgendwelche Typen getroffen?" Die Frage erwischte mich unvorbereitet. _Definiere ´treffen´ mal genauer, _dachte ich ironisch. _Dates? Nein. Der Ex-Liebe-meines-Lebens in einem vollgestopften Klassenzimmer über den Weg laufen? Ja, willst du Details haben? _Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Alles, was ich jetzt sagte, würde auch dem Rest des Rudels berichtet werden, sowie ihren Frauen, Billy, Charlie und zweifelsohne auch Renée. Schon vor langer Zeit hatte ich entschieden, dass die Art und Weise, auf die sie sich für mein Liebesleben – oder besser gesagt, meinen Mangel daran -interessierten, ungesund war.

"Nein Jake, ich …"

"Ja?", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Ach, nichts", seufzte ich. Es war vollkommen lächerlich, wie konnte ich auch nur _in Erwägung ziehen_, Jacob von Edward zu erzählen? Er würde ausrasten. Er hatte Edward nie verziehen, dass … na ja, sagen wir, er hatte Edward nie verziehen, Punkt.

„Bella", sagte Jacob streng. „Rede mit mir. Irgendetwas ist doch nicht in Ordnung, oder?" Seine tiefe Stimme war so tröstlich, so beruhigend. Sie brachte mich direkt zurück nach Forks; wenn ich die Augen schloss, konnte ich ihn direkt vor mir sehen, die Arme einladend ausgebreitet, im Hintergrund der First Beach. _Vergiss es, Bella! Du kannst es ihm nicht sagen!_

„N-nein", stotterte ich. Es hörte sich erbärmlich an, nicht einmal mich selbst konnte ich überzeugen.

„Komm schon, Bells, ich werd's auch niemandem erzählen."

Ich schnaubte ungläubig.

„Ehrlich! Werwolf-Ehrenwort!"

Ich schloss die Augen und musste gegen meinen Willen lachen, als ich mir Jacob von Kopf bis Fuß in einer Pfadfinderuniform vorstellte, wie er das dazugehörige Handzeichen machte.

"Du wirst sauer sein", murmelte ich, als meine Entschlossenheit wankte. „Auf dich? Nie", sagte Jake aufrichtig. „Du bist meine beste Freundin, Bella. Ganz egal, was du mir erzählst, ich bin für dich da."

"Ich-", ich brach wieder ab, unfähig, eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Bitte, Bella", überredete er mich sanft, „lass mich für dich da sein."

Ich knickte ein.

"Na gut, ich erzähl's dir", strömten die Worte aus mir heraus, „aber ich habe das nicht geplant, weißt du; ich hatte bis heute Morgen keine Ahnung, dass er in der Stadt ist und ich hab nichts getan; es ist nicht meine Schuld und es hat auch nichts zu _bedeuten_, ich hab nicht mal mit ihm gesprochen, also-"

"Hey, beruhige dich erst mal!", unterbrach mich Jake, "Was hat nichts zu bedeuten? Und von wem redest du überhaupt?"

Ich hielt inne. Jetzt oder nie.

"Edward", flüsterte ich. "Edward Cullen."

Eine Sekunde lang war es ganz still, während er verarbeitete, was ich gerade gesagt hatte.

"Was hat der Blutsauger damit zu tun?", fragte Jacob mit einem scharfen Unterton in der Stimme. Bei der Erwähnung des Vampirs hatte er sich sofort in „Alpha-Jacob" verwandelt.

„Er ist hier, Jake. In Rochester", sagte ich und machte mich auf den Wutausbruch gefasst. Ich wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„WAS?!"

Ich zuckte zusammen und umklammerte das Telefon fester.

„WAS ZUM _TEUFEL_ HAT _EDWARD CULLEN_ IN _ROCHESTER_ ZU SUCHEN?", brüllte Jake so laut, dass ich das Telefon von meinem Ohr weghalten musste.

„Jake, beruhige -"

„REICHT ES IHM NICHT, DASS DU WEGEN IHM VIER MONATE LANG _KATATONISCH_ WARST? WILL ER DEIN LEBEN NOCH MEHR KAPUTTMACHEN?"

"Jacob, es ist-"

"WARUM KANN DER SCHEISS-BLUTSAUGER NICHT EINGACH _WEGBLEIBEN? _ES FING GERADE AN, DIR BESSERZUGEHEN, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! WAS HAT ER FÜR EIN RECHT, JETZT WIEDER ANGETANZT ZU KOMMEN, NACH ALLEM, WAS ER-"

"JACOB BLACK, HÖR MIR GEFÄLLIGST ZU!" Er verstummte fast sofort. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es ihm wichtig war, was ich zu sagen hatte, oder ob ihn der hysterische Unterton in meiner Stimme erschreckte. Ich sprach langsam, mit schweren Atemzügen. „Erstens: Edward wusste nicht, dass ich hier bin; er war genauso überrascht wie ich. Zweitens bin ich mir sicher, dass er nicht wieder etwas mit mir anfangen will, im Gegenteil", ich brach ab, als das Loch in meiner Brust weiter aufriss. Ich atmete tief ein und fuhr fort: „Drittens bezweifle ich, dass er noch recht viel länger hierbleiben wird; wahrscheinlich ist er morgen sowieso schon wieder weg."

Auf meine Worte folgte eine kurze Pause, dann fing Jacob an, mich wütend zu befragen. Ich musste die ganze Geschichte nochmal erzählen, angefangen mit meiner Ankunft an der Schule, wo ich Edward getroffen hatte, bis hin zu meiner Flucht aus dem Klassenzimmer. Dort zögerte ich, ich wollte nicht zugeben, wie schlimm mein Zusammenbruch gewesen war. Jake schien das zu verstehen; zu dem Thema stellte er keine weiteren Fragen. Er schien sich etwas beruhigt zu haben, dennoch dauerte es eine halbe Stunde, bis ich ihn überredet hatte, sich nicht den ersten Flug nach Rochester zu schnappen. Es wurde ein _langes _Telefonat.

"Irgendwie komisch, wenn man sich vorstellt, dass er jetzt sechs Jahre jünger ist als du", meinte Jake nachdenklich, nachdem ich unsere Begegnung gefühlte hundert Mal erzählt hatte. „Es muss schrecklich sein, für immer siebzehn zu sein". Darauf gab ich keinen Kommentar; vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte ich mich genau danach gesehnt. „Igitt, Bella, du hast mit einem deiner Schüler rumgeknutscht! Du bist wie eine dieser grusligen Lehrerinnen, die man ständig in den Nachrichten sieht, die die kleine unschuldige Jungs verführen", sagte Jake lachend. Ich seufzte dankbar. Dass er über die ganze Situation lachen konnte, zeigte, dass sein Wutanfall vorbei war.

„Carole ist vier Jahre älter als du", erinnerte ich ihn. Es stimmte – Carole war eine von Rebeccas Collegefreundinnen.

„Ja, aber haben wir das nicht schon diskutiert? Rein körperlich bin ich schon fast 25 …"

„… und Edward ist eigentlich 112. Also wenn hier irgendwer eine Mrs. Robinson ist, dann er."

Jacob wurde sofort argwöhnisch. „Was willst du damit sagen, Bella? Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, den Blutsauger zurückzunehmen? Nach allem, was er dir angetan hat?". Er knurrte. „Nach allem, was du wegen ihm durchgemacht hast? Hast du schon vergessen, was in deinem letzten Schuljahr passiert ist? Weißt du nicht mehr-"

"Ja, ich weiß", unterbrach ich ihn scharf. Als müsste ich an mein schreckliches Abschlussjahr und seine verheerenden Folgen erinnert werden. Ich drehte mich zum Fenster und schaute hinaus zu den wirbelnden Schneeflocken.

Ich hatte schon so lange nicht mehr daran gedacht …

Jake schien bemerkt zu haben, dass er mich verletzt hatte; er schwieg in paar Momente lang. Die Stille gefiel mir nicht, aber als er schließlich etwas sagte, wünschte ich mir, sie hätte länger gedauert.

"Ich hab Brady letzte Woche besucht", sagte Jake zögernd. „Ich wollte ihm von Carole erzählen."

Ich antwortete nicht. _Brady. _Die Schuld, die ich fühlte, als Jake seinen Namen sagte, war erdrückend, auch heute noch, nach all den Jahren. Ich verachtete mich dafür, dass ich auch nur an Edward _denken _konnte, nach dem, was dem jungen Werwolf zugestoßen war.

„Es schien ihm ganz okay zu gehen", fuhr Jake fort, scheinbar meiner Seelenqual nicht bewusst, „Nicht besser, aber auch nicht schlechter. Aber, wie ich Sam gesagt habe, wird er-"

„Bitte nicht", flüsterte ich mit gebrochener Stimme. „Bitte rede jetzt nicht von ihm. Ich kann nicht – nicht nach allem, was-", ich hielt inne, und mein Selbsthass vergrößerte sich mit jedem Wort, „nicht jetzt. Es tut mir leid, Jake."

Jake antwortete nicht und ich zuckte zusammen; ich konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn zu enttäuschen.

„Es tut mir so leid, Jacob", flüsterte ich. Er sagte immer noch nichts, also wollte ich mit hängendem Kopf auflegen.

„Nein, warte", kam seine Stimme aus dem Hörer und ich hielt ihn wieder ans Ohr. Gegen meinen Willen war ich erleichtert. „Ich bin derjenige, der sich entschuldigen sollte, Bella", murmelte Jake, „Es war nicht fair von mir, jetzt mit Brady anzufangen, nicht nach dem, was du heute durchgemacht hast." Ich hasste es, dass _er _glaubte, sich bei _mir _entschuldigen zu müssen, aber ich war zu jämmerlich schwach, um ihn davon abzuhalten. Jacob fuhr fort: „Aber eines Tages musst du akzeptieren, was geschehen ist, Bella. Du kannst nicht ewig davor davonlaufen."

Ich antwortete nicht; ich konnte nicht. Tränen liefen meine Wangen hinunter, verschleierten meine Sicht.

„Bitte sei vorsichtig, Bells", sagte Jacob mit flehender Stimme, „Lass nicht zu, dass er dir wieder wehtut. Diesmal kann ich nicht da sein, um dich zusammen-zuflicken, diesmal nicht." Ich war erschüttert. Es war das erste Mal, dass Jacob in Worte gepackt hatte, was wir beide wussten: dass er mein Grund gewesen war, weiterzuleben, nachdem Edward gegangen war.

„I-Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir da Sorgen machen musst", flüsterte ich gebrochen, "Er – Edward – empfindet nicht dasselbe wie ich. Er hat mich verlassen, schon vergessen?" Ich schaffte es nicht ganz, den Schmerz in meiner Stimme zu verbergen, als ich den letzten Satz sagte, und ich wusste, dass Jake es bemerkt hatte.

„Er war verrückt", sagte Jake sanft, „total geisteskrank, dass er dich aufgegeben hat. Du bist mehr, als jeder Mann sich wünschen kann."

"Wie ka-kannst du das _sagen_?", fragte ich halb schluchzend. „Na-nach allem, was ich dir a-angetan habe? Nach dem, was ich getan habe? Nach dem, was mit B-Brady passiert ist?"

„Hör mir zu, Bella", sagte Jake heftig, „die Sache mit Brady – das war _nicht _deine Schuld. Ich würde dir deswegen _nie _einen Vorwurf machen. Wenn irgendwer schuld war, dann-", er brach ab, als er hörte, wie ich nach Luft schnappte und änderte den Satz um, „- na ja, du weißt schon wer. _Aber nicht du. _Hast du das verstanden?"

"Ja", log ich. In den letzten sechs Jahren hatten wir diese Unterhaltung schon öfter geführt und obwohl er jedes Mal dasselbe sagte, glaubte ich ihm nicht. Das wusste er auch, aber es hielt ihn nicht davon ab, es immer wieder zu versuchen. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, aber ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Es ist schon spät, Jake. Die Jungs kommen später noch zu dir rüber; und du willst sicher nicht die ganze Nacht mit mir reden."

„Ich kann ihnen auch absagen", versicherte Jake mir ruhig.

„Nein, musst du nicht", sagte ich, „Ich bin sowieso müde; ich muss dringend ins Bett. Ich ruf dich bald wieder an."

Schließlich ließ er mich auflegen, aber erst nachdem ich ihm versprochen hatte, ihn sofort anzurufen, wenn ich ihn brauchte.

„´Nacht, Bella, und pass auf dich auf."

"Mach ich. Gute Nacht, Jake", murmelte ich, bevor ich langsam auflegte.

Ich ging ins Schlafzimmer und fragte mich, ob ich ihn angelogen hatte oder nicht. Bis ich im Bett lag, hatte ich entschieden, dass es egal war. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich Edward nicht wiedersehen würde. Er und seine Familie saßen vermutlich schon in einem Flieger, auf dem Weg zu einem weit entfernten Teil des Landes … _unterwegs zu einer neuen "Zerstreuung"._

Ich vergrub das Gesicht in den Kissen und die Tränen liefen mir die Wangen hinunter, als ich mich vom Schlaf übermannen ließ.

* * *

**Eine kleine Erklärung: Brady war einer der jüngsten Werwölfe und kam das erste Mal in**_** Eclipse-Bis(s) zum Abendrot **_**vor. In dem „Alternativ-Universum" (AU), in dem sich diese Geschichte abspielt, stieß ihm etwas in Bellas letztem Schuljahr zu, wofür sie sich die Schuld gibt. Ihr wollt wissen, was genau? Tja, dann müsst ihr den Rest lesen. :D**

**Über Feedbacks würde ich mich wahnsinnig freuen, egal ob Lob oder Kritik, also ran an die Tasten, dann gibt's auch bald das nächste Kapitel.**

**Einen Link zum englischen Original findet ihr in meinem Profil.**


	3. Weiße Wände

**Das ganze Twilight-Universum gehört Stephenie Meyer, die Autorin dieser Fanfiction ist DQRC. Ich bin (leider) nur die Übersetzerin.**

* * *

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_(**Lithium von Evanescence)**_

* * *

**Weiße Wände -**EPOV

Ich lag auf dem Boden in meinem Schlafzimmer, mein Rücken versank in dem weichen Teppich, während ich mit blinden Augen die Decke über mir betrachtete. Im Hintergrund hörte ich das Gemurmel eines erwachenden Haushaltes, das Auflösen nächtlicher Arrangements, das Rauschen der Duschen und das Klappern von Schranktüren, den eintönigen Rhythmus, der das Morgenritual der Cullens ausmachte.

In dem Zimmer, in dem ich lag, war es jedoch still. Ich würde es nie als „_mein Zimmer" _bezeichnen können; der Raum, dem dieser Titel gehörte, lag Tausende von Meilen entfernt, hinter Flüssen und Landesgrenzen, still und verlassen, bewohnt nur von den schmerzhaften Geister der Erinnerungen, denen ich nachtrauerte.

Das graue Licht eines verschneiten Morgens fiel durch die Fenster, vertrieb die Dunkelheit und warf schwache Regenbogenreflexe an die weißen Wände, als es von meiner bleichen Haut abprallte. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte mich diese unverhohlene Zurschaustellung meiner Unnatürlichkeit gestört, aber heute fand ich es krankhaft faszinierend. Es war einer der beiden Gründe, warum ich Weiß jeder anderen Wandfarbe vorgezogen hatte; jetzt, da es keinen Grund mehr gab, meine Abnormalität zu verbergen, schien es nur richtig, sie zur Schau zu stellen und sich daran zu weiden wie das Monster, das ich war. Der zweite Grund, warum ich Weiß gewählt hatte: Es war die Farbe, die sich am schwersten mit _ihr _in Verbindung bringen ließ. Zu ihr passten so viele Farben: braun für ihr Haar, ihre Augen, ihre Wärme; blau für Haarbänder und Kleider; pink für ihre rosa Wangen und rot für ihre Lippen, ihre Liebe und ihr _Blut _… aber nicht Weiß. Weiß war Marmor, kalt und unnachgiebig. Weiß stand für die seelenlose Ewigkeit und die verfluchten Träume, nach denen sie sich so gesehnt hatte, vor denen ich sie um jeden Preis beschützt hatte.

Und wie hoch dieser Preis gewesen war. Ich teilte mein Leben nun in zwei Hälften: das vor Bella und das nach Bella. Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich den Namen dachte; allein ihren Namen zu denken brachte mich um. An jenem Tag hatte ich mein Leben weggeworfen, so sicher wie ich ihres gerettet hatte. Jegliche Chance auf zukünftiges Glück war von einem Haufen gut gemeinter Lügen zerstört worden.

Wenn ich daran dachte, wie selbstsicher ich von Himmel und Hölle geredet hatte, von Verdammnis und Seelen, war mir fast zum Lachen zumute. Die Jahre, die vergangen waren, seit ich Forks verlassen hatte, hatten bewiesen, dass das alles arroganter Schwachsinn gewesen war. Ich hatte damals _keine Ahnung _von der Hölle gehabt; die endlose Qual der letzten sechs Jahre war die Hölle, ohne Bella zu leben war die Hölle, aber ein Dasein als Vampir? Das kam der Hölle nicht einmal nahe. Ich hätte die Langeweile und die Gewissenskonflikte meiner Prä-Bella-Existenz mit offenen Armen willkommen geheißen, wenn ich dadurch nie wieder die Verzweiflung, sie zu verlieren, fühlen musste. Heute wusste ich, dass ich eine Seele hatte, denn wie konnte jemand, der keine hatte, solche Qual erfahren?

_Edward!_

Alices Gedanken fielen mit unerwarteter Munterkeit in meine ein. Es überraschte mich immer noch, dass irgendjemand so fröhlich sein konnte, während ich dieses Gefühl schon lange nicht mehr kannte. Ich hörte, wie sie meinen Namen sowohl laut als auch in ihrem Kopf wiederholte, aber ich rührte mich nicht. Es gab keinen Grund zur Eile; eine endlose Menge an Zeit war eins der wenigen Dinge, die mir noch geblieben waren.

Alices leichte Schritte hallten durch die langen Flure des unteren Stockwerks, als sie durchs Haus lief und abrupt vor meiner Tür stehen blieb. Ich konnte hören, wie sie unsicher überlegte, ob sie hereinkommen sollte oder nicht. Ihr Verhalten überraschte mich nicht; meine Familie kam nur noch selten ohne Einladung in meine Nähe und wenn sie es doch taten, dann gingen sie ganz vorsichtig und sprachen mit gedämpften Stimmen, wie Besucher am Lager eines Sterbenden.

Natürlich war es nicht immer so gewesen. Obwohl meine Familie meine ohnehin schon beschränkte Privatsphäre stets respektiert hatte, hatten sie dennoch nie gezögert, mich zu besuchen. Alice war regelmäßig in mein Zimmer gehüpft, um ihre neueste Vision mit mir zu teilen, oder um mich zu zwingen, die Ausbeute ihres letzten Shoppingtrips anzuprobieren. Emmett schneite herein, wenn er sich langweilte, meist, um mich zu einem Spiel oder Rennen herauszufordern und Jasper schaute gelegentlich vorbei, um über den Inhalt eines seiner zuletzt gelesenen Bücher zu diskutieren. Sogar Rosalie hatte mich von Zeit zu Zeit aufgesucht, obwohl ihre Besuche entschieden kürzer ausfielen und eher selten waren.

Aber all das hatte sich geändert, als wir Forks verließen. Die ersten beiden Jahre hatte ich alleine verbracht, einsam, grimmig und gequält, unfähig, etwas anderes zu fühlen als meinen Kummer. Selbst als ich mich –geschwächt von den Monaten, in denen ich kaum gejagt hatte und halb wahnsinnig vor Elend – zu meiner Familie zurückgeschleppt hatte, fiel es mir unglaublich schwer, eine Verbindung zu ihnen aufzubauen, vor allem, wenn sie alle _zusammen _waren in ihren Paaren. Jede Berührung, jede sanfte Liebkosung, jedes geflüsterte Wort verdunkelte meine Seele mehr. Sie versuchten, mich davor zu beschützen und achteten darauf, in meiner Gegenwart Nähe zu vermeiden, aber es half nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Der Schmerz, den es mir zufügte, solche Liebe zu sehen, hatte über die Jahre nicht abgenommen, aber ich hatte gelernt, ihn zu ignorieren und einzusperren, bis ich nur noch ein schmerzhaftes Pochen an der Stelle spürte, an der einst mein Herz gewesen war.

_Das ist albern, ich werde jetzt einfach reingehen ohne mich drum zu kümmern, ob er –_

Ich öffnete die Tür und unterbrach damit Alices Gedankengang.

„Morgen", sagte ich mit einer Stimme, die vom wenigen Gebrauch heiser geworden war. Alice beäugte mich kritisch und ich wusste, dass ich schrecklich aussehen musste. Rein technisch gesehen mussten Vampire nicht Duschen, da ihre gefrorene Haut keinen Schweiß produzierte, aber ich wusste, dass dies in Alices Augen keine hinreichende Entschuldigung für meine mangelnde Körperpflege war.

"Ja", sagte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Es ist Morgen, also warum bist du nicht angezogen?" Ich öffnete den Mund, um mich zu verteidigen, aber sie ließ mich nicht zu Wort kommen. „Das da", sie zeigte auf mein zerknittertes schwarzes Hemd und die Cargo Hose, „zählt nicht als _angezogen. _Also geh und zieh dir was Vorzeigbares an, Edward Cullen, und versuch daran zu denken, dass du heute an eine neue Schule kommst und dass _ein paar von uns", _den Teil betonte sie giftig, _„_einen guten ersten Eindruck machen wollen".

Ich schaute Alice halb erschrocken, halb ungläubig an. So freimütig war sie mir gegenüber schon seit … na ja, seit sechs Jahren nicht mehr gewesen. Was hatte sich verändert? Und warum, fiel mir gerade auf, sperrte sie mich aus ihrem Kopf aus? Ich schaute sie mit neuer Konzentration an und bildete mir ein, eine selbstgefällige Zufriedenheit über ihr Gesicht huschen zu sehen. Bevor ich sicher sein konnte, was ich gesehen hatte, ergriff sie jedoch die Flucht und sprang den Gang hinunter, wobei sie sich nur einmal kurz umdrehte, um über die Schulter zu rufen: „Draußen, in fünf Minuten! Wenn du nicht vor ihr da bist, fährt Rosalie!"

Ich schaute auf den leeren Platz, wo sie gerade noch gestanden hatte und versuchte nach Kräften, ihre Gedanken zu entschlüsseln, als sie die Treppe hinunter flog.

…_verba Ecclesiastes filii David regis Hierusalem vanitas vanitatum dixit Ecclesiastes vanitas vanitatum omnia…_

Ich seufzte frustriert; sie rezitierte das Alte Testament der lateinischen Bibel. Geschlagen ging ich in mein Zimmer zurück und warf hastig ein paar Kleider über, ohne mir die Mühe zu machen, in den Spiegel zu schauen, bevor ich die Treppe hinunter sprintete. Auf keinen Fall würde ich Rosalie fahren lassen.

* * *

Auf dem Weg zur Schule war es still im Auto. Es war kein langer Weg, vor allem nicht, wenn man meine bevorzugte Fahrgeschwindigkeit und die 550 Pferdestärken, die das neueste Auto unserer Sammlung hatte, berücksichtigte. Dieser Wagen, den Rosalie und Carlisle zu unserem „Schulauto" auserkoren hatten, war erst ein paar Monate alt. Es war schweigend akzeptiert worden, dass wir nicht länger mit dem Volvo fahren würden. _Nicht, wenn jeder Quadratzentimeter noch nach Bella riecht. _Als ich fuhr, war mir klar, dass meine Geschwister sich auf einen weiteren Neubeginn an einer weiteren High School vorbereiteten. Es war für uns alle ermüdend; wir alle hatten die Universität schon mehrfach mit zahlreichen Auszeichnungen verlassen, aber ich wusste, dass mir der Neubeginn dieses Mal unendlich viel schwerer fallen würde. Heute war das erste Mal seit unserem Aufbruch aus Forks, dass ich eine Schule betrat oder auch nur freiwillig in die Nähe von Menschen kam. Daher machte ich mich auf den unausweichlichen Ansturm von Emotionen und Erinnerungen gefasst, der zweifelsohne über mich einbrechen würde, sobald ich die von Schließfächern gesäumten Gänge betrat, die neu sein würden, und doch so vertraut.

Nach meiner Rückkehr waren wir nach Sibirien gezogen. Vielleicht drastisch, aber zumindest Welten von Forks entfernt, genau, wie ich es gewollt hatte. Dort, in der eisigkalten unbewohnten Einöde, die den Bären und Schneeleoparden gehörte, gab es keinen Zwang mehr, eine menschliche Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten. Carlisles und Esmes Geduld mit mir war endlos gewesen, sie wären bereit gewesen, jahrzehntelang in Russland zu bleiben, wenn mir das geholfen hätte mit meinem Verlust klarzukommen.

Tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich jedoch, dass ich mich bis in alle Ewigkeit von der Gesellschaft absondern konnte, und es war offensichtlich, dass Carlisle sich nach seiner Arbeit sehnte und dass der Rest der Familie Amerika vermisste. Also waren wir auf meine Bitte hin zurückgekehrt und hatten Rochester aufgrund seines Klimas und seines großen Krankenhauses als neues Zuhause gewählt. Folglich mussten Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie und ich uns an der High School anmelden.

Wir kamen ungefähr eine Viertelstunde vor Schulbeginn an. Alice stieg als Erste aus und hüpfte mit derselben deplatzierten Ungeduld, die ich schon davor bei ihr beobachtet hatte, aus dem Wagen. Die Anderen sahen mich leicht erstaunt an, als wir es ihr ruhiger nachtaten.

"Fragt mich nicht", murmelte ich, "Sie hat mich ausgesperrt." Rosalie verdrehte die Augen, dann erlaubte sie Emmett, ihr die Autotür aufzuhalten, wobei sie ihm ein atemberaubendes Lächeln schenkte und ihre blonde Mähne zurückwarf. Er grinste zurück und nahm ihren Arm.

„Na komm", raunte er ihr zu. „Bringen wir's hinter uns".

Zusammen gingen sie zu Alice hinüber, die vor der Treppe wartete und die schneeballwerfenden Menschen leicht amüsiert beobachtete.

_Edward?_

Ich schaute von Alice zu Jasper und sah, dass er immer noch neben mir stand, die Füße auf der Bordkante, die Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben. Er betrachtete mich skeptisch, aber nicht allzu durchdringend.

_Alles in Ordnung bei dir?_

Wortlos stellte er mir die Frage und leise Besorgnis klang darin an. Wir wussten beide, dass es überflüssig war; er konnte fühlen, wie es mir ging, und ich konnte hören, wie er sein Urteil dachte, aber ich wusste es zu schätzen, dass er fragte. Ich nickte langsam.

"Mir geht's gut", antwortete ich so leise, dass nur er mich hören konnte. Er nickte, aber ich konnte in seinen Augen lesen, dass er meine Lüge durchschaute.

_Ich werde jetzt nicht so tun, als hätte ich schon mal erlebt, was du gerade durchmachst, Edward, _dachte er, _denn das habe ich nicht, zumindest nicht aus erster Hand. Aber ich weiß, wie es ist, sich _**da**, er nickte zur Schule hin, _durchzukämpfen und ich bin für dich da, ich helfe dir, wir alle helfen dir._

Ich fühlte eine Welle der Dankbarkeit. Wenn die Rückkehr an die High School für mich am schwersten war, dann kam Jasper gleich an zweiter Stelle; sein Blutdurst bereitete ihm immer noch häufig Probleme. Ich wusste, dass er sich immer noch zu Unrecht für meine Trennung von Bella verantwortlich fühlte und dass meine ständigen Depressionen ihm am meisten wehtaten, nicht nur wegen seiner Gabe. Es gab keine Worte, mit denen man meine Dankbarkeit dafür hätte ausdrücken können, dass er immer noch hier an meiner Seite war, trotz allem.

"Danke", sagte ich schließlich. Jasper nickte nur und blickte zu unserer Familie, die uns ungeduldig anschaute. _Gehen wir, bevor Alice noch platzt, _dachte er, dann schüttelte er sich das blonde Haar aus den Augen und ging ein bisschen schneller als ein Mensch zu unseren Geschwistern auf der schneebedeckten Treppe. Während ich ihm folgte, wanderten meine Gedanken zu einem anderen verschneiten Tag an einer anderen High School, und das Lachen dieses Tages hallte durch sechs leere Jahre.

Zusammen gingen wir zum Sekretariat. Dabei ignorierten wir, wie die Menschen beim Anblick unseres auffälligen Erscheinungsbildes nach Luft schnappten und die Köpfe verdrehten. Ihre albernen und neidischen Gedanken waren ein beständiges Rauschen in meinem Kopf - _Oh mein Gott, sie ist _wunderschön_! Was glaubt dieser große Typ, wer er ist? Mister Universum? Die sehen aber ein bisschen zu alt für die Schule aus _–, aber ich versuchte sie auszublenden. Diesen Empfang bekamen wir immer, wenn wir an einen neuen Ort zogen. Im Sekretariat fanden wir eine kurze Warteschlange neuer Schüler vor, die nervös auf ihre Stundenpläne warteten. Sie verstummten, als wir uns hinter ihnen anstellten, und sahen uns mit riesigen, interessierten Augen an.

Ein großer, dünner Mann mit schwindendem braunen Haar und runden Brillengläsern ging die Reihe ab, wobei er Namen auf seinem Klemmbrett abhakte. Bevor er bei uns angekommen war, klingelte jedoch es zur ersten Stunde und er rauschte geschäftig zur Tür hinaus. Ich schaute ihm hinterher, während meine Geschwister sich leise unterhielten. Die Schlange bewegte sich zentimeterweise nach vorne, als ein Schüler nach dem anderen das Sekretariat verließ, um zu seinem jeweiligen Klassenzimmer zu gehen. Rosalie und Emmett gingen beide zu ihrem Mathekurs, gefolgt von Jasper, der Weltgeschichte hatte. Alice ging als Nächste, nachdem sie sich fröhlich bei der Sekretärin für den Stundenplan bedankt hatte. Sie hüpfte zur Tür, wo sie stehen blieb und mich anschaute. _Viel Glück, Edward. _Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie aus dem Zimmer tänzelte, in dem jetzt nur noch die Sekretärin und ich waren. _Viel Glück? Was will sie damit sagen? _wunderte ich mich. Meine Gedanken wurden von einem spitzen Hüsteln unterbrochen. Ich drehte mich zu der Sekretärin, einer barschen Frau mittleren Alters, die mich leicht verärgert anschaute.

"Und da ist _Ihr _Stundenplan", sagte sie, als sie sich über den Tisch lehnte und mir einen blauen Zettel in die Hand drückte. „Aber lesen Sie ihn _gründlich, _ich habe wirklich keine Zeit, Ihnen allen hinterher zu rennen, nur weil es Ihnen zu viel Arbeit ist, nachzusehen, wo Sie hin müssen." Dann wendete sie sich brüsk ab und widmete sich einem der wackligen Papierstapel, von denen der Tisch übersät war. Leise seufzend ging ich langsam in die Richtung, die meine Geschwister eingeschlagen hatten. Die Korridore waren nun fast verlassen, nur ein paar Nachzügler eilten noch zu ihren Klassenzimmern. Ich schaute auf meinen Stundenplan; mein erstes Fach war Englische Literatur in der 12E. Ich brauchte nicht lange, um den richtigen Weg zu finden; wenn man sich verlaufen hat, ist Gedankenlesen echt hilfreich. Als ich um die letzte Ecke bog, sah ich einen blonden Jungen mit hochrotem Kopf aus dem linken Raum stürzen. Seine Gedanken schrien mich praktisch an, als er an mir vorbeirannte.

_Oh mein Gott, Carter, du bist SO ein Trottel! Hast sie ja wahnsinnig beeindruckt, Tollpatsch!_

Ich machte mir gar nicht erst die Mühe, weiter zuzuhören; die Flirttechniken von menschlichen Jugendlichen interessierten mich nicht wirklich. Als ich zu der Tür schaute, durch die der Junge gekommen war, sah ich den braunhaarigen Lehrer aus dem Sekretariat. Er kam zu Tür heraus und eilte, schon wieder in sein Klemmbrett versunken, den Korridor entlang. Als er um die Ecke bog, fiel die Tür hinter ihm zu und es entstand ein Luftzug.

Ich erstarrte.

_Nein._

Das konnte nicht sein. Mein Kopf musste mir einen Streich gespielt haben. Einen Moment lang hatte ich mir tatsächlich eingebildet, etwas gerochen zu haben …

_Freesien. _

Ungehalten ballte ich die Fäuste und zwang mich, mich zusammenzureißen. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um anzufangen zu halluzinieren. _Aber der Duft ist so stark, _flüsterte mein von dem Geruch hypnotisierter Verstand. Vorsichtig machte ich einen Schritt nach vorne, um meine Theorie zu überprüfen. Der Duft wurde stärker. Ich roch Freesien, da war ich mir ganz sicher. Aber was hatten solche Blumen in einem Englisch-Klassenzimmer einer amerikanischen High School zu suchen? _Es sei denn … _aber ich erlaubte mir nicht, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen. Das war verrückt, ich drehte vollkommen durch. Ich machte kehrt, bereit, das Gebäude zu verlassen – es war ein Fehler gewesen, anzunehmen, ich wäre so weit, wieder an die Schule zu gehen, ich schaffte es ja nicht einmal, einen Gang entlangzugehen ohne eine Fata Morgana zu sehen -, als ich es hörte: einen Gesprächsfetzen aus dem linken Klassenzimmer.

"-heute werden wir mit _Stolz und Vorurteil _anfangen. Wer kann mir sagen, wann dieser Roman geschrieben wurde?"

Eisiger Schock durchfuhr mich, als ich die Stimme erkannte. _Nein, das kann nicht sein. _Bevor ich wusste was ich tat, flog ich auf die Tür zu, durch die Carter und der Lehrer gerade gekommen waren, meine Füße überbrückten die Entfernung innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Mit jedem Schritt wurde der Duft nach Freesien stärker, bis ich, Zentimeter vor der Tür, wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.

Ein leiser ungläubiger Schrei kämpfte sich durch meine Kehle, als ich wie versteinert durch die quadratische Glasscheibe in der Tür auf die Frau starrte, die in den letzten sechs Jahren jede Sekunde in meinem Herz, meinem Kopf und meiner Seele herumgespukt war.

_Bella._

Sie stand mitten im Klassenzimmer, mit dem Rücken zur Tafel, während sie der Klasse lebhaft etwas erklärte; _meine Bella, eine Lehrerin. _Ich fühlte einen irrationalen Stolz in mir aufsteigen, als ich ihre langen braunen Haare betrachtete, die sie sich aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hatte, sodass sie in sanften Wellen auf ihren Rücken fielen. Sie trug eine dunkelrote Bluse, die einen hübschen Kontrast zu ihrer Porzellanhaut bildete, und einen schwarzen Bleistiftrock, unter dem dicke Strümpfe hervorschauten. Sie war absolut atemberaubend; immer noch genauso schön wie als Achtzehnjährige, nur dass sie nun zu einer Erwachsenen erblüht war und ihr Körper entsprechend gereift war. Meine Augen fuhren an ihrem Körper hinab, studierten jede einzelne Kurve… ich schluckte mühsam.

Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass sie _hier _war, nah genug, um mit ihr zu sprechen, sie zu berühren, _zu küssen … _Ich schalt mich leise. Was _dachte _ich nur? Auf keinen Fall konnte ich dieses Zimmer betreten, geschweige denn so mit Bella interagieren, wie ich es gerne würde. Obwohl mir all das durch den Kopf ging, schien mein Körper ganz von alleine zu handeln. Meine Hand streckte sich nach der Türklinke aus, und die Türe öffnete sich mit einem lauten _Klick. _

Bellas Geruch traf mich wie eine Mauer, lähmte mich an Ort und Stelle. Hilflos und unfähig, irgendeinen verständlichen Gedanken zu fassen, sah ich zu, wie sie sich zwischen den Tischen durchschlängelte und dabei Arbeitsblätter verteilte und nachdrücklich, aber fröhlich Ordnung in die Klasse brachte. Als sie sich umdrehte, fuhr sie sich mit der linken Hand über die Wange, um sich eine fliegende schokoladenfarbene Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und mein Herz machte einen Sprung, als ich sah, dass sie keinen Ehering trug. Die Freude war allerdings nur von kurzer Dauer, denn mir fiel ein, dass Bella noch nie gerne Schmuck getragen hatte. Dann sprach sie, ohne von ihrem Tisch aufzuschauen, und brachte damit meine seltsamen Gedanken zum Verstummen.

„Adam", seufzte sie. Ich blickte über die Schulter, bevor ich schnell wieder zu ihr schaute – ich wollte keine Sekunde lang die Augen von ihr abwenden - , aber es stand niemand hinter mir, also nahm sie vermutlich an, ich sei jemand anderes. „steh bitte nicht im Türrahmen rum, komm einfach rein und-"

Sie verstummte mitten im Satz, als sie aufschaute und unsere Blicke sich kreuzten. Ich hörte auf zu atmen, als ich den ungetrübten Schreck in ihren unglaublich tiefen Augen bemerkte. „Ed-dward", hauchte sie und als ich sie meinen Namen sagen hörte, erwachten Gefühle in mir, die ich schon seit sechs Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Ein paar Sekunden lang – oder vielleicht waren es auch Stunden- starrten wir einander an und ich speicherte jedes Detail ihres Gesichts in meinem Gedächtnis ab. Nur am Rande nahm ich die Gedanken der Kinder wahr, die uns, überrascht von unserer Reaktion, beobachteten.

_Warum starrt Miss Swan ihn so an?_

_Wer _ist_ der Typ?_

_Sie schaut aus, als würd sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen …_

Als ich den letzten Gedanken hörte, versteifte ich mich. Mit verschärfter Konzentration schaute ich Bella an. Sie sah wirklich leicht kränklich aus. _Vielleicht sollte ich näher zu ihr hingehen, _dachte ich, _nur vorsichtshalber. _Fast hätte ich über meine durchsichtigen Gedanken gelacht; mein Körper sehnte sich nach jeder Ausrede, die mir erlaubt hätte, sie zu berühren. Dann schnappte Bella nach Luft, als ob sie sich an etwas Erschreckendes erinnerte und ihren Lippen entwich ein Geräusch, das jeden vernünftigen Gedanken verschwinden ließ.

"Bella", flüsterte ich und ein Zittern, das für menschliche Augen unsichtbar war, durchlief meinen Körper. Ich wollte den Abstand zwischen uns überbrücken, sie in meine Arme ziehen und sie anflehen, mir zu vergeben - zum Teufel mit unserem Publikum - aber ich hatte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Sicher war das pure Entsetzen, das ihr wunderschönes Gesicht verzerrte, kein Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich freute mich zu sehen? Ich wusste es nicht. Gerade als ich etwas sagen wollte, ging die Tür hinter mir auf. Ich hörte, wie ein Mann Bellas Namen sagte und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich den Lehrer von vorhin.

"Ah, da sind Sie ja, Mr. Cullen. Irgendwelche Probleme mit ihrem Stundenplan?" Während er sprach, strich er meinen Namen von seiner Liste und ging in Gedanken die Namen der neuen Schüler durch, die er noch finden musste.

… _Emily Pope, Laura Ford, James Mitchell, Joe Howard,…_

"Nein, Sir", antwortete ich höflich und unterbrach damit seinen inneren Monolog. Die mir zugeteilten Stunden hatten mir keine „Probleme" beschert; eher den größten Schock meiner Existenz. Ich drehte mich wieder zu Bella, wobei ich darauf achtete, ein neutrales Gesicht zu machen, denn jetzt erst wurde ich mir der starrenden Schüler wieder bewusst. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen überraschte mich; es war eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Gekränktheit. Verwirrt horchte ich automatisch nach ihren Gedanken … bis mir einfiel, dass ich sie nicht hören konnte. Selbst eine sechsjährige Trennung schien nicht gereicht zu haben, um herauszufinden, wie ihr Gehirn arbeitete. Dann fiel mir auf, dass ich angesprochen wurde, also riss ich mich widerwillig von Bellas Anblick los.

"- setzen Sie sich doch". Ich verengte die Augen, als der unvernünftige Teil von mir brüllend dagegen protestierte, von meiner Bella weggeschickt zu werden, aber ich brachte ihn zum Verstummen. Es gab nichts, was ich jetzt vor all diesen ahnungslosen Menschen tun konnte. Und außerdem, dachte ich, als ich zu meinem Platz ging, wenn ich mit Bella alleine sprechen könnte, was sollte ich sagen? Ihrer Reaktion nach zu urteilen war sie alles andere als erfreut darüber, mich zu sehen. _Wahrscheinlich hasst sie mich dafür, dass ich gegangen bin, _dachte ich düster. Dieser Schluss schmerzte mir, war aber nicht allzu überraschend. Schließlich hatte ich, als ich Forks verließ, jedes einzelne Versprechen gebrochen, das ich ihr je gegeben hatte. Es war mehr als töricht zu denken, dass sie mich nach einer so verabscheuungswürdigen Tat mit offenen Armen zurücknehmen würde. Deprimiert sank ich auf meinen Stuhl und beobachtete sie befangen. Sie starrte an einen Fleck an der Wand, ihre Augen weigerten sich beharrlich, meinen Blick zu treffen.

Ich schaute zur Uhr; in einer Stunde würde es zur Pause klingeln, bis dahin brauchte ich einen Plan. Schweren Herzens saß ich da und meine Augen verließen nie Bellas Gesicht, während die Minuten vergingen und die Stunde langsam und unausweichlich auf ihr Ende zu tickte. Bella beim Unterrichten zuzusehen war süße Folter. Einerseits war es wirklich fesselnd; obwohl man ihr ansah, dass sie immer noch erschüttert war, war sie eine fantastische Lehrerin. Während sie sprach, schwiegen die Schüler respektvoll, gefangen von ihren Worten. An ihren Gedanken konnte ich sehen, dass sogar die Schüler, die _Stolz und Vorurteil _noch nie gelesen hatten, ihren Vortrag interessant fanden und selbst als Bella die Klasse aufforderte, aus dem Roman vorzulesen, was normalerweise mit Protest einherging, war die Reaktion überraschend fromm. Es war offensichtlich, dass ich nicht der Einzige war, der Miss Swan bezaubernd fand.

Auf der anderen Seite war es kaum zu ertragen. Bella so nahe zu sein und doch Gleichgültigkeit vortäuschen zu müssen und nicht mit ihr sprechen zu können, war unerträglich. Viele Male musste ich mich gewaltsam davon abhalten, aufzuspringen und sie zu entführen, sie an einen Ort zu bringen fernab der Augen und unangemessenen Gedanken der liebestrunkenen Jungen aus der ersten Reihe. Jedes Mal jedoch, wenn ich kurz davor war, einem solchen Drang nachzugeben, schaffte ich es, mich zusammenzureißen, indem ich Bella anschaute. Seit ich das Zimmer betreten hatte, hatte sie mich nicht mehr angeschaut und daher konnte ich nicht sagen, wie sie auf derartige Annäherungsversuche reagieren würde.

Ungefähr zwei Minuten vor Stundenende sah ich, wie Bella zur Uhr schaute und leise mit dem Einpacken ihrer Sachen begann, wobei sie der Klasse verstohlene Blicke zuwarf. Ich registrierte ihren nervösen Gesichtsausdruck und die Art, auf die ihre Augen ständig zur Tür huschten, und begriff was sie vorhatte, Sekunden bevor es passierte. Es klingelte und plötzlich war Bella schon halb bei der Tür. Ich sprang auf, um ihr zu folgen, musste aber feststellen, dass mein Weg von einem Auflauf von Schülern versperrt wurde, die gemächlich aus dem Klassenzimmer trotteten. Da ich meine Geschwindigkeit, um die menschliche Fassade zu wahren, drosseln musste, war Bella, bis ich bei der Tür ankam, verschwunden. Ohne Hoffnung sah ich den Gang hinunter; keine Spur von ihr. Einen Augenblick lang erwog ich, ihrem Geruch zu folgen, entschied mich aber dagegen. Zu welchem Zweck auch? Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht mit mir sprechen wollte, und ich würde ihr meine Gegenwart nicht aufzwingen.

Außerdem war der Gedanke, ihr zu folgen, unsinnig. Ich konnte nicht einmal in Rochester bleiben, jetzt da ich wusste, dass Bella hier war. Ich musste so bald wie möglich gehen und zwar vorzugsweise bevor ich eine Chance bekam, mit ihr zu sprechen; sonst würde meine Entschlossenheit völlig zerbröckeln. Die Vorstellung abzureisen, nachdem ich sie wiedergesehen hatte, war quälend, aber ich wusste, dass es die einzige logische Option war. Ich konnte Bella nicht erneut dieser Gefahr aussetzen und das würde ich auch nicht. Mein Plan, sie zu beschützen, hatte bis jetzt so gut geklappt; ich würde jetzt nicht alles zunichtemachen.

"Hey, Edward!", hörte ich eine Stimme am anderen Ende des Ganges und als ich aufschaute, sah ich Emmett und Jasper auf mich zukommen. Als sie näherkamen, machte Jasper ein überraschtes Gesicht.

_Schuld, Verlangen, Schmerz, Aufregung, Kummer …Edward, das fühlt sich furchtbar an …_

Ich nickte knapp, als ich fühlte, wie meine eigenen konfusen Emotionen durch Jaspers Gedanken zu mir zurückreflektiert wurden. Emmett sah unserem Austausch neugierig zu. „Was ist los?" Er drehte sich um und betrachtete mein Gesicht prüfend. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir, Edward? Du siehst _krank _aus."

Ich wusste, dass mir keine andere Wahl blieb; ich musste es ihnen erklären.

„Bella", brachte ich mühsam hervor. Schweigend warfen sie einander besorgte Blicke zu; sie dachten offensichtlich, ich würde halluzinieren. „Sie ist hier", fuhr ich fort. „Sie unterrichtet. " Emmett fiel vor Schreck die Kinnlade runter und Jasper stieß ein leises Pfeifen aus.

_Was hast du vor?, _fragte Jasper, aber ich wusste, dass er meine Antwort schon vorhersah. _Gehst du wieder?_

Ich nickte und schloss die Augen, als mich eine weitere Schmerzwelle durchfegte, lehnte mich gegen die Wand und umklammerte meinen Kopf mit den Händen. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, bis auf ein paar herumwuselnde Schüler. Und dann …

"Das ist großartig!", grinste Emmett erfreut. Ich hörte auf, meine Schläfen zu reiben, um ihn ungläubig anzuschauen, und aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass Jasper dasselbe tat.

"Was", fragte ich schneidend, "ist daran bitteschön großartig?" Emmett starrte mich an als hätte ich einen Hirnschaden.

„Edward", sagte er langsam, „Bella ist hier. _Bella. _Erinnerst du dich? Die Liebe deines Lebens?" Frustriert knurrend drehte mich weg und rieb meinen Nasenrücken, als ich mich an die Wand lehnte. Jasper warf einen Blick auf meine wütende Haltung und schüttelte dann warnend den Kopf. Emmett schaute stirnrunzelnd zwischen uns hin und her. „Verpasse ich gerade was? Bella ist nach sechs Jahren wieder in dein Leben zurückgekehrt. Ihr könnt nochmal neu anfangen, wieder zusammenkommen. Was ist daran _nicht _großartig?" Ich sparte mir die Antwort, ich wusste, dass er irgendwann von selbst draufkommen würde. Es wunderte mich nicht, dass Emmett nur den positiven Aspekt der Situation sah; bei ihm war immer alles ganz einfach: richtig oder falsch, schwarz oder weiß, und obwohl ich es nie zugegeben hätte, beneidete ein kleiner Teil von mir ihn um diesen Blickwinkel. Emmetts Augen weiteten sich, als er begriff. „Sekunde mal", sagte er, „du wirst nicht mit ihr reden? Du willst einfach gehen?" Ich nickte bestätigend. „Edward, das ist doch verrückt!", schrie Emmett wütend, „Was zum Teufel stimmt nicht mit dir? Hast du noch nie-"

Aber ich hörte Emmett gar nicht mehr zu, denn die Tür am anderen Ende des Ganges ging auf und da stand …

„Alice", hauchte ich, und plötzlich passte alles zusammen. Alices unerklärliche gute Laune, dass sie ihre Gedanken vor mir verborgen hatte, dass sie mir im Sekretariat 'viel Glück' gewünscht hatte. _Sie hat es gewusst. _Ohne nachzudenken stürzte ich auf die kleine Vampirin zu, schlängelte mich so schnell es mit menschlicher Geschwindigkeit ging durch das dichte Gedränge, bis ich direkt vor ihr stand. Sie sah mich überrascht an und obwohl sie ihre Gedanken immer noch verborgen hatte, bemerkte ich leichte Unsicherheit in ihrem sonst gelassenen Gesicht.

„Edward, ist alles i-"

„Hast du das Gesehen?", unterbrach ich sie wütend.

„Ich-"

"Ich habe dich gefragt", grollte ich, als ich einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zumachte, „ob du das Gesehen hast?" Mein Körper zitterte vor Wut. Alice schaute mich alarmiert an. Gerade als ich sie nochmal anbrüllen wollte, sie dazu zwingen wollte, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen, fühlte ich eine schwere Hand auf meiner Schulter. Als ich aufschaute, funkelte mich Jasper wütend an und Emmett stand neben ihm.

"Lass sie los", sagte Jasper mit einem drohenden Unterton. Überrascht schaute ich nach unten und sah, dass meine Finger Handschellen um Alices Handgelenke geformt hatten. Ich ließ sie los und mir wurde die Stille bewusst, die sich über den Gang gesenkt hatte, als die Menschen unseren Austausch bemerkt hatten. Ich fühlte, wie eine Welle der Ruhe von Jasper zu mir schwappte und stolperte benommen zurück. Plötzlich fühlte es sich so an, als würden mich die Wände des Ganges erdrücken. Mein Kopf hämmerte, als neugierige und leicht empörte Gedankenfetzen von allen Seiten auf mich einströmten. Ich schaute zu meinen Geschwistern, die mich nun ansahen.

"Edward", flüsterte Alice so leise, dass die die Menschen sie nicht hören konnten, während Jasper sie immer noch beschützend im Arm hielt, „Ich wusste, dass ein Treffen mit Bella möglich war, aber ich war mir nicht sicher ob und wie es passieren würde. Ich konnte Bella schon seit _Jahren_ nicht mehr sehen; die Vision kam aus dem Nichts." Sie sah mich flehentlich an und ich konnte in ihren Gedanken lesen, dass es die Wahrheit war. Allerdings hielt das die neue Wut nicht davon ab, an den Rändern meiner künstlichen Ruhe zu zerren.

"Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?", fragte ich wacklig, als meine eigenen Gefühle gegen die ankämpften, die Jasper mir aufzwang.

„Weil ich wusste, dass du so überreagieren würdest!", rief sie entnervt.

Augenblicklich fühlte ich wieder Ärger in mir aufsteigen und knurrte: „Das ist keine Überreaktion, Alice; das ist eine vollkommen gerechtfertigte Reaktion! Du hattest kein Recht, mir das zu verheimlichen, du-"

Alice funkelte mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Edward, als wir Forks verlassen haben, hast du mir befohlen, nicht in Bellas Zukunft zu schauen. Ich habe getan, worum du mich gebeten hast. Dann hast du mir gesagt, ich darf sie nicht besuchen, ihr nicht schreiben oder in irgendeiner Weise Kontakt zu ihr aufnehmen. Wieder habe ich deinen Wunsch beherzigt. Ich habe meine beste Freundin quasi zum Sterben zurückgelassen-", ich knurrte ärgerlich über ihre Wortwahl, aber sie fuhr einfach fort: „und ich habe mein Zuhause und mein Leben aufgegeben. Also wag es ja nicht, mir vorzuschreiben, welche 'Rechte' ich habe."

Ohne nachzudenken machte ich einen Schritt auf sie zu, fand aber meinen Weg von Emmett versperrt. Mein Angriff schien ihn überrascht zu haben, dennoch war er resolut. „Hör auf, Edward", sagte er ruhig, „Lass Alice in Ruhe. Sie kann nichts dafür." Ich schaute ihn an und wollte ihm widersprechen … dann sackte ich zusammen; Emmett hatte Recht, natürlich hatte er Recht. Ich fühlte mich schuldig und schämte mich mehr als nur ein bisschen für meinen Ausbruch, aber meine Wut war immer noch so groß, dass ich nicht richtig denken konnte.

"I-Ich m-muss hier weg", stotterte ich ungewohnt mühsam und unbeholfen. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, als ich mich umdrehte und durch die sich teilende Menge hindurch aus dem Gang floh und meine Familie hinter mir zurückließ.

* * *

Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden des nächsten Tages kehrte ich nach Hause zurück. Nachdem ich aus der Schule gerannt war, war ich mit dem Auto an der Autobahn entlang zum riesigen Adirondack Park (*) gefahren, der ein paar hundert Kilometer von der Stadt entfernt war. Dort hatte ich vor mich hin gebrütet und mich auf den unvermeidlichen Ansturm vorbereitet, der mich daheim erwarten würde. Ich wusste, dass sie viele Gründe hatten, wütend auf mich zu sein, und die Tatsache, dass ich sie ohne Auto an der Schule zurückgelassen hatte, war nur der geringste davon. Dennoch brauchte ich viele Stunden, um mich auf ihre Rage vorzubereiten.

Als ich die Auffahrt zum Haus hinauffuhr, konnte ich die Gedanken und Gespräche meiner Familie hören, doch sobald ich die Autotür geschlossen und die Treppenstufen erklommen hatte, verstummten sie. Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und sah, dass sie alle paarweise auf Sofas und Stühlen verteilt auf mich warteten. Als ich hereinkam, sahen sie mich alle mit genervten Gesichtern an. Nur Esme und Carlise wirkten besorgt. Gegen meinen Willen musste ich an den Tag denken, als ich, nachdem ich Bellas Leben vor Tylers Van gerettet hatte, nach Hause gekommen war; mein Empfang war damals ähnlich gemischt gewesen. Ich wendete mich an Alice, die gegen Jaspers Beine gelehnt auf dem Boden vor der Couch saß.

„Alice, es tut mir leid", sagte ich schlicht und aufrichtig, „Ich hätte dich vorhin nicht anbrüllen sollen, das war unverzeihlich." Ich hob die Augen, um Jasper anzusehen, und bot ihm meine Entschuldigung an, die er gutmütig annahm. Dann drehte ich mich so herum, dass ich auch die anderen anschaute. „Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich euch heute Morgen in der Schule stehen gelassen habe, ich weiß, dass das unbedacht und egoistisch von mir war und ich hoffe, dass ihr mir verzeihen könnt. Außerdem -"

"Edward", unterbrach mich Emmett, "halt die Klappe."

„-möchte ich … warte, was?"

„Ich hab gesagt: Halt die Klappe. Wir wollen deine Entschuldigungen nicht hören und das blöde Auto kümmert uns einen feuchten Dreck. Wir wollen nur wissen, ob du eine _vernünftige_", das Wort betonte er, „Entscheidung bezüglich Bella getroffen hast."

"Ich … Ich-", stotterte ich, von Emmetts Worten aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Und sag jetzt ja nicht, dass du wieder gehst-", warf Alice von ihrem Platz am Fußboden aus ein.

"-denn das wäre nicht vernünftig, sondern fällt unter die Kategorie 'unglaublich blöd'", ergänzte Emmett. Ich starrte die beiden ungläubig an, doch sie schauten gelassen zurück.

_Was?, _dachte Emmett, _Hast du wirklich gedacht, wir würden einfach protestlos zuschauen und dich nochmal alles vermasseln lassen?_

Ich schaute ihn finster an und drehte mich weg von ihm. „Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl als zu gehen." Meine Geschwister protestierten alle, aber Alice war die Lauteste.

„Dir bleibt sehr wohl eine andere Wahl, du …", sie beendete den Satz mit einer Reihe von Beleidigungen.

„Alice", murmelte Esme vorwurfsvoll von der Couch aus, auf der sie und Carlisle saßen.

„Tut mir leid, Esme, aber irgendwer musste es ihm sagen." Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen schaute sie zurück zu mir.

„Edward, du musst dir das gründlich überlegen."

Ich blaffte sie an: „Glaubst du, das habe ich nicht? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich Bella lieber für immer verlasse, als hier bei ihr zu bleiben? Ich zermartere mir schon den ganzen Tag den Kopf nach einer anderen Möglichkeit, aber es ist besser so."

„Besser für wen? Für dich oder für Bella?" Ich funkelte Alice zornig an.

„Für Bella natürlich." Was wollte sie damit sagen?

„Wirklich, Edward? Wenn du mich fragst, ist es alles andere als gut für Bella, wenn du jetzt gehst. Soweit ich Gesehen habe, hat sie sich gerade erst von unserer ersten Abreise erholt. Wie glaubst du, wird sie reagieren, wenn du jetzt wieder gehst?"

„Aber es ist zu gefährlich", sagte ich. Sie ignorierte diese Bemerkung.

"Ich persönlich", fuhr sie fort, als hätte sie mich nicht gehört, "denke, dass du nur gehen willst, weil du Angst hast."

„Weil ich Angst habe?!", explodierte ich, „Angst wovor?"

"Davor, wieder mit Bella zusammen zu sein, davor, zugeben zu müssen, dass du von Anfang an Unrecht hattest und dass du die letzten sechs Jahre eures Lebens für nichts und wieder nichts verschwendet hast." Ich schnitt eine Grimasse und drehte Alice den Rücken zu, während ich mir abgelenkt mit einer Hand durchs Haar fuhr.

"Du und Bella seid füreinander bestimmt, Edward! Hast du dich nicht gefragt, warum Bella sich ausgerechnet hier in Rochester eine Arbeit gesucht hat? Warum eure Wege sich erneut gekreuzt haben? Das ist Schicksal, Edward; du und Bella seid füreinander bestimmt und früher oder später wirst du das einsehen müssen." Sie ließ sich gegen Jaspers Beine sinken und verschränkte die Arme, dann streckte die sie wieder aus, um bei Emmett einzuklatschen.

Ich schaute Carlisle an. "Was denkst du?", fragte ich und alle verstummten respektvoll.

Er dachte gründlich über seine Worte nach, bevor er sprach. „Das ist deine Entscheidung, Edward", sagte er ruhig und ich sah, wie Alice den Mund aufklappte, um zu protestieren, doch Carlisle brachte sie mit seiner Hand zum Schweigen. „Aber", fuhr er fort, während er mich genau betrachtete, „ich denke, dass Alice eigentlich recht hat. Ich glaube, du solltest bleiben, zumindest lange genug, um festzustellen, welche Gefühle sie dir gegenüber hat und wie sich ihr Leben entwickelt hat." _Es tut mir leid, Edward, _dachte er, _aber ich habe dich schon zu lange leiden gesehen. Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist. _Ich fühlte, wie meine Schultern nach unten sackten; auf einmal fühlte ich mich sehr müde und mitgenommen.

"Aber ich bin ein Monster", sagte ich leise, "Bella ist ohne mich besser dran und außerdem weiß ich nicht einmal, ob sie immer noch dasselbe empfindet; wahrscheinlich hasst sie mich dafür, dass ich gegangen bin." Ich hörte, wie meine Familie in Gedanken gegen diese Worte protestierte, aber ich achtete nicht darauf. Was mich betraf, war es die Wahrheit. Plötzlich regte sich Rosalie auf ihrem Stuhl und sah mich direkt an, womit sie sich zum ersten Mal an dem Gespräch beteiligte.

"Ach um Himmels Willen, Edward, krieg dich wieder _ein_", meinte sie schroff, „Hör auf, dich in Selbstmitleid zu suhlen. Geh entweder oder bleib, aber egal was du machst, hör bitte auf _andauernd _darüber zu reden; diese Diskussion haben wir in den letzten sechs Jahren nonstop geführt und ich kann es nicht mehr hören. Du bist _kein _Monster und ja, wahrscheinlich ist Bella", sie sprach den Namen verächtlich aus, „ohne dich besser dran, aber ziemlich sicher sieht sie es nicht so. Sie hat den Boden unter deinen Füßen angebetet; ich glaube kaum, dass sechs Jahre etwas an einer derartigen Hingabe ändern können." Sie seufzte und betrachtete ihre Nägel. „Außerdem will ich hier bleiben; ich habe es satt, ständig umzuziehen."

Auf diese Ansage folgte fassungslose Stille, alle sahen Rosalie mit offenem Mund an. Sie schaute von ihren Fingerspitzen auf, sah, dass die ganze Familie sie anstarrte und verdrehte die Augen.

"Ach bitte", sagte sie gelangweilt, "Es mag ja sein, dass ich keine allzu warmen Gefühle für das Mädchen hege, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich mir bis in alle Ewigkeit Edwards Gejammer anhören will." Emmett lachte über ihre Worte und gab Rosalie einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann schaute er mich mit tanzenden Augen an. _Na komm schon Edward, sogar Rose denkt, dass wir bleiben sollen. _Ich schaute von ihm zu Alice und Jasper und dann wieder zurück zu Carlise, bevor mein Blick auf Esme fiel. Ich fühlte einen Ruck, als ich ihr schmerzerfülltes Gesicht und ihre bittenden Augen sah.

_Bitte, Edward, _dachte sie flehend, _bitte lass uns hier bleiben. Ich will Bella sehen, ich will, dass du glücklich bist, und ich will, dass meine Familie zusammenbleibt. Bitte._

Ich fühlte meine Entschlossenheit bröckeln, als ich begriff, wie schwer es für Esme gewesen war, Bella zu verlassen. Auf keinen Fall konnte ich ihr das nochmal antun. Ich atmete tief ein.

„Na gut", sagte ich widerstrebend, „wir bleiben". Ich wollte weiterreden, aber meine Stimme ging in einem lauten Schrei von Emmett unter, als er mit der Faust in die Luft boxte, während Alice aufsprang und die Arme um meine Taille warf.

„Oh Edward!", rief sie, „Das ist die richtige Entscheidung, ich weiß es", sie ließ mich los und verzog das Gesicht konzentriert. „Ich …ich kann Sehen, dass wir morgen zur Schule gehen und … Bella wird da sein, aber … bei dem Rest bin ich mir nicht sicher." Sie seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich werde ich eine Weile brauchen, bis ich sie wieder richtig Sehen kann, aber ich werd's weiterhin versuchen." Jasper stand auf und rieb Alice tröstend die Schultern.

"Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, Edward", sagte Esme leise und kam herüber, um meinen Arm tröstend zu streicheln. Ich versuchte zu antworten, zögerte aber leicht, unsicher, wie ich meine Sorgen in Worte packen sollte.

"Es ist nur … was, wenn sie nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein will?" Ich schaute den anderen nicht in die Augen, als ich das sagte; es war mir peinlich zuzugeben, wie unsicher ich war. Vielleicht hatte Alice Recht; ich _hatte _Angst, aber nur vor Bellas Gefühlen mir gegenüber. Trotz meiner Jahre fühlte ich mich plötzlich wieder wie ein siebzehnjähriger Junge – unsicher, verletzlich und ängstlich. Die Gedanken meiner Familie waren beruhigend: _Natürlich will sie noch mit dir zusammen sein – Bella liebt dich – Ihr seid füreinander bestimmt – _aber Emmett war der Einzige, der etwas sagte.

„Tja", meinte er bedächtig, „dann wirst du sie wohl verführen müssen." Die anderen lachten und ich schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Verführen?"

"Klar", fuhr er fort, ohne das Gelächter der restlichen Familie zu beachten, "Du weißt schon, sei einfach charmant, zeig ihr, wie toll du bist, bring sie ein bisschen aus der Fassung." Emmett grinste, als Jasper bei dem Ausdruck losprustete. Sie hatten mich nie vergessen lassen, dass Bella meine übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten, mit denen ich Beute anlockte, als 'aus der Fassung bringen' bezeichnet hatte.

"Es wird funktionieren", sagte Emmett zuversichtlich. „Bella liebt dich und fühlt sich zu dir hingezogen. Egal, was sie jetzt empfindet, mit ein bisschen Überredungskunst wird sie schon wieder zu sich kommen." Ich schaute von Emmetts überzeugtem Gesicht zu den anderen, bevor ich leise zu der an der Wand hängenden Uhr schaute.

06:00 Uhr

Noch zwei Stunden, dann würde ich Bella wiedersehen. In zwei Stunden würde mein Herz aufs Spiel setzen und versuchen, sie zurückzugewinnen.

Es war Zeit, Miss Swan zu verführen.

….

* * *

**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**

**(*) Der Adirondack Park ist ein riesiges Naturschutzgebiet (Fläche: 24.000 km²) im Bundesstaat New York; auf Google Bildersuche gibt's ganz viele traumhafte Fotos davon. Also kein winziger Stadtpark oder so, sondern ein perfekter Ort zum Nachgrübeln. **

**Und damit wäre auch der Titel geklärt. xD **


	4. Sibirien

**Okay, wie immer: Diese Fanfiction gehört leider nicht mir, sondern DQRC, ich bin nur die Übersetzerin. Link zu Original = in meinem Profil.**

**Kapitelsong: **_'Don't Speak'_ von No Doubt. Der perfekte Song für die Situation zwischen Edward und Bella in diesem Kapitel.

* * *

_Don't speak__  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

* * *

** Sibirien **

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, brauchte ich erst einmal eine Minute, bis mir wieder einfiel, warum ich mich so furchtbar fühlte. Mein ganzer Körper tat weh als hätte ich in einer Schlacht gekämpft; meine Augen brannten von dem Salz getrockneter Tränen und meine Kehle war schrecklich trocken. Zuerst versuchte ich mich zu erinnern, welcher Albtraum eine derartige Müdigkeit hervorgerufen hatte, doch dann strömten die Ereignisse des letzten Tages mit übelkeitserregender Klarheit auf mich ein.

_Die Cullens in Rochester; Edward als er sich in meinem Klassenzimmer setzte, einer meiner Schüler._

"Arrgh", stöhnte ich, als ich mich auf die Seite rollte und die Augen in der vergeblichen Hoffnung fest zukniff, dass ich dadurch wieder einschlafen und den Tag am Geschehen hindern könnte. Leider schien der Mangel an Licht meinen Gedanken mehr Platz zum Umherschweifen zu geben, denn die Erinnerungen kehrten mit erhöhter Intensität zurück.

_Edward in meinem Klassenzimmer, sein bronzenes Haar glänzte im Licht und seine Honigaugen strahlten, als er meinen Namen flüsterte …_

Ich riss die Augen auf und setzte mich gerade hin. „Hör auf", ermahnte ich mich mit heiserer Stimme. „Hör auf, an ihn zu denken." Die Bilder erloschen und einen kurzen Moment lang triumphierte ich … bis mir auffiel, dass ich mich mit meinem eigenen Unterbewusstsein stritt. Resigniert fand ich mich damit ab, dass ich auf dem besten Weg war, vollkommen verrückt zu werden, zwang mich, das Bett zu verlassen, und machte mich für die Arbeit fertig.

Dennoch konnte ich meine Gedanken nicht endgültig zum Schweigen bringen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie erneut zu Edward wanderten. Wo war er jetzt gerade? Wie hatte er der Schule sein Verschwinden erklärt? Was hatte er seiner Familie erzählt? Und, diese Frage beschäftigte mich am meisten, dachte er gerade an mich? Es war eine albere Hoffnung und größtenteils unbegründet, aber ich konnte sie dennoch nicht ignorieren. Vielleicht war es Wunschdenken, aber ich hatte mir eingebildet, gestern irgendeine Emotion in Edwards Augen schimmern gesehen zu haben, die über bloße Überraschung hinausging. Es war bei Weitem nicht genug, um meine Wünsche zu erfüllen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass unsere Begegnung Edward nähergegangen war, als er es sich hatte anmerken lassen. War es möglich, dass er mich vermisst hatte, wenigstens ein winziges bisschen? Oder - ich wagte es kaum zu denken - bereute er es, mich verlassen zu haben? Ich betrachtete mich im Spiegel, während ich mir die Zähne putzte, und fühlte mich ein wenig hoffnungsvoller.

Aber als ich mein Spiegelbild noch einmal ansah, verebbte meine Überzeugung genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Meine Haare waren abgestumpft und widerspenstig; meine Haut war fleckig und ich hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, die selbst eine dicke Schicht Make-up nicht hätte vertuschen können. Ich sah schrecklich aus. Natürlich liebte Edward mich nicht oder empfand mir gegenüber auch nur _irgendetwas; _wenn es so wäre, hätte er gestern etwas zu mir gesagt; er wäre mir gefolgt, als ich das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte; er hätte mich gar nicht erst verlassen. Er wollte mich nicht; das hatte er damals im Wald gesagt, und keine meiner Fantasien konnte diese Worte jemals ungeschehen machen.

* * *

Als ich schließlich bei der Schule ankam, war ich komplett von Edwards Gleichgültigkeit mir gegenüber überzeugt, und während ich aus dem Bus stieg und über den verschneiten Parkplatz ging, fragte ich mich müßig, wohin er und seine Familie als Nächstes gehen würden. Gerade als ich mich auf Kanada festgelegt hatte, sah ich sie.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice und Jasper standen am anderen Ende des Parkplatzes und waren scheinbar in eine ernste Diskussion verwickelt. Ich stand da und glotzte sie an, unfähig, wegzuschauen. Ich war fast so überrascht, sie zu sehen, wie gestern, als ich Edward begegnet war. Was machten sie noch hier? Ich war mir so sicher gewesen, dass sie Rochester sofort verlassen hatten, nachdem sie erfahren hatten, dass ich da war; aber da standen sie, ihre vertrauten Gesichter genauso übernatürlich schön und auffällig wie immer. Edward jedoch, fiel mir plötzlich auf, war nicht anwesend.

Schnell tastete ich mit meinem Blick die Umgebung ab, aber keine Spur von ihm. _Was hat das zu bedeuten?, _fragte ich mich, fand aber keine Antwort. Natürlich war es möglich, dass Edward ohne seine Familie abgereist war, doch ich bezweifelte, dass das der Fall war. Die Cullens waren eine Einheit; wo einer hinging, folgten die Anderen. Das hatte ich in Forks auf schreckliche Weise lernen müssen. Ich sah die anderen an, die immer noch redeten. Ich überlegte hin und her, ob ich zu ihnen gehen oder einfach weiterlaufen sollte, aber plötzlich wurde mir diese Entscheidung abgenommen. Ihre Unterhaltung endete abrupt, als Emmett über Alices Kopf schaute und mich entdeckte. Er flüsterte den anderen dreien etwas zu, und auch sie starrten mich schweigend an. Auf einmal wurde mein Gesicht ganz heiß und ich wandte mich verlegen ab. Ich fühlte mich nicht bereit zu erörtern, warum ihr Bruder sie verlassen hatte, falls er das tatsächlich getan hatte. Sicher, dass sie mir nicht folgen würden, hastete ich zu meiner ersten Stunde davon, die glücklicherweise auf der anderen Seite des Campus stattfand.

Der Rest des Tages verging ohne weitere Sichtungen der Cullens. Während ich von Stunde zu Stunde ging, merkte ich, wie ich ruhiger wurde und mich wieder in den Schulrhythmus einfand. _So hätte der erste Tag des neuen Semesters laufen sollen, _dachte ich, als ich Aufgaben verteilte und Fragen mit überraschender Leichtigkeit beantwortete. Jetzt, da Edward weg war, konnte ich mich wieder konzentrieren und schaffte es sogar, mich zu entspannen. Nicht einmal die Erkenntnis, dass ich nach dem Mittagessen wieder die Elftklässler – _Edwards Klasse – _hatte, konnte mich abschrecken und ich verließ das Lehrerzimmer relativ gutgelaunt.

Als ich den Gang, der in den Block 12 führte, betrat, blieb ich jedoch abrupt stehen. Ich hatte mir eingebildet, ich hätte etwas Bronzenes bei der Klassenzimmertür aufblitzen gesehen … aber nein, das war unmöglich. Ich bildete mir schon wieder Dinge ein. Ich schüttelte mir die Haare aus den Augen, atmete tief durch und ging durch die Tür … wo ich wie angewurzelt stehenblieb. Edward saß auf demselben Stuhl wie gestern, lässig gegen die Wand gelehnt, die unverhohlenen Blicke, die ihm der weibliche Anteil der Klasse zuwarf, bemerkte er offenbar nicht. Während ich vollkommen geschockt dastand, sah er sich um und unsere Blicke begegneten sich. Einen Sekundenbruchteil lang fühlte es sich so an, als wollte er mir mit seinen Augen etwas mitteilen, aber bevor ich sicher sein konnte, schaute er wieder weg.

Auf wackligen Beinen ging ich zu meinem Stuhl. Ich war vollkommen sprachlos. Ich war mir so sicher gewesen, er würde abreisen; nicht einmal war mir in den Sinn gekommen, dass er bleiben könnte. Was tat er hier noch? Warum war er nicht gegangen, wie beim letzten Mal? Mein Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren, während ich jeden plausiblen Grund beleuchtete, der erklären könnte, warum Edward immer noch da war, aber keiner schien zutreffend zu sein. Der einzige Schluss, den ich ziehen konnte, war, dass Edward aus irgendeinem unverständlichen Grund dachte, er hätte was mich anging noch 'unerledigte Angelegenheiten' zu klären. Das ließ nichts Gutes ahnen und in mir stieg absolutes Grauen auf.

Die Stunde verging wie im Nebel. In dem Moment, in dem ich Edward entdeckt hatte, war sämtliche Zuversicht, die ich im Laufe des Morgens aufgebaut hatte, verpufft, um von einem grausigen Gefühl der Verwirrung und Unsicherheit ersetzt zu werden. Während ich der Klasse einen Vortrag über die Liebe von Elizabeth Bennett und Mister Darcy hielt, waren alle meine Gedanken auf meine Gefühle für Edward gerichtet. Immer wieder schaute ich aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm hinüber und sah weg, sobald er es bemerkte. Die ganze Situation war so kindisch, dass es schon fast ins Komische hineinging. Während die letzten fünf Minuten der Stunde verstrichen und ich der Klasse die nächsten Aufgaben zuteilte, traf ich eine Entscheidung. Ich würde nicht darauf warten, herauszufinden, warum Edward in Rochester geblieben war; ich bezweifelte, dass ich auch nur mit ihm reden konnte, ohne zu weinen. Ohne den Überraschungseffekt würde es schwieriger werden, erfolgreich aus dem Klassenzimmer zu fliehen, aber ich musste es nichtsdestotrotz versuchen.

Es klingelte und plötzlich sprang die ganze Klasse auf. Redend und laut lachend strömte der ungebändigten Haufen Richtung Tür. Ohne nachzusehen wusste ich, dass Edward, durch das menschliche Tempo eingeschränkt, in dem Gedrängel feststeckte. Ich musste verschwinden, ehe er eine Chance hatte, mich anzusprechen. Ich rang mit meiner Tasche und versuchte meine Habseligkeiten so schnell wie möglich hineinzustopfen, schaffte es aber, meinen Mantel dabei im Reißverschluss einzuklemmen. _Schneller, schneller, schneller!, _kreischte mein Hirn. Wenn ich hier in den nächsten paar Sekunden nicht rauskam, war es zu spät. Edward würde mich zweifellos in die Enge treiben, und was sollte ich dann tun? Ich zuckte zusammen – schon über ein Gespräch mit Edward _nachzudenken _schmerzte; Zeit für einen flotten Abgang. Mit einem triumphierenden „Ha!" gelang es mir schließlich, meine Tasche zu schließen, und ich schaute auf.

Es war zu spät.

In meinen Kampf mit der Tasche vertieft hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt, dass alle Schüler das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten … alle bis auf einem. Edward stand bei der Tür, reglos und starr, als wäre er aus Stein gehauen. Ich fühlte, wie mein Herz schneller schlug, und verfluchte mich; er konnte jeden einzelnen Schlag hören. Ich schaute zur Tür und dann wieder zu seiner bewegungslosen Gestalt, während ich einschätzte, wie groß meine Chance auf Entkommen war. Wenn ich einfach an ihm vorbeiginge ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen, würde er mich vielleicht kommentarlos gehen lassen. Ich beschloss, dass es meine einzige Hoffnung war, wappnete mich und ging auf die Türe zu, die Augen fest auf den vor mir liegenden Korridor gerichtet. Ein paar Augenblicke lang schien es überraschenderweise tatsächlich zu funktionieren. Ich war nur noch ungefähr einen Meter von der Tür entfernt und er hatte noch nichts gesagt. Bebend vor Erleichterung erhöhte ich mein Tempo. _Noch drei Schritte, zwei, ein-_

„Bella", murmelte er.

Ich fühlte, wie meine Hoffnung in Stücke fiel. Widerwillig hob ich die Augen und unsere Blicke verschränkten sich. Wieder einmal erschlug mich die Vollkommenheit seiner Erscheinung. Es war so _ungerecht, _dass jemand so wahnsinnig gut aussehen konnte, dachte ich im Stillen, während meine Augen gierig jedes noch so kleine Detail von ihm aufsaugten.

"Hallo Edward", hauchte ich, als ich meine Augen von ihm losriss. Ein Gespräch mit ihm konnte ich jetzt nicht mehr vermeiden; meine einzige Hoffnung war, es so kurz wie möglich zu machen. Wir schwiegen unbehaglich, bis er die Stille brach.

"Wie ist es dir ergangen?", fragte er zögerlich. Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an. Was _glaubte _er, wie es mir ergangen war? Entweder wollte er nur höflich sein, oder er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sehr er mich zerstört hatte. Oder vielleicht war es auch einfach bequemer für ihn, so zu tun, als wäre ich nie _so _besessen von ihm gewesen. Er räusperte sich leise und mir fiel plötzlich auf, dass ich seine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet hatte. _FURCHTBAR!, _wollte ich schreien, _Ich will dich, ich liebe dich, warum musstest du mich verlassen?_

"Gut", antwortete ich. Meine Manieren zwangen mich, ihn dasselbe zu fragen, und er gab eine ähnliche Antwort. Unsere gestelzte Unterhaltung dauerte noch ein paar Minuten an, als wir uns nach der Familie des jeweils anderen erkundigten. Meine Verlegenheit und die chaotischen Gefühle, die ich empfand, wenn ich Edward ansah, erschwerten es mir, mich in das Gespräch einzubringen. Immer wieder brachte er mich mit intensiven, suchenden Blicken aus der Fassung, was es mir noch schwerer machte, und ich schaffte es kaum, ihm länger als ein paar Sekunden in die Augen zu sehen. Erst als wir das Thema wechselten und ich ihn fragte, wo er vor seinem Umzug nach Rochester gelebt hatte, vergaß ich, mich unbehaglich zu fühlen.

"Sibirien?!", rief ich erstaunt. Diese Antwort hatte ich definitiv nicht erwartet. Sofort fragte ich mich, warum er einen so weit entfernten Ort gewählt hatte … bis ich mit einem Gefühl der Demütigung bemerkte, dass genau das der springende Punkt war. _Sibirien ist der Ort, der am weitesten von __**mir **__entfernt ist. _Der Gedanke, dass Edward so verzweifelt Abstand zwischen uns bringen wollte, dass er ans andere Ende der Welt zog, reichte beinahe, um mir einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu bescheren. Ich traute mir nicht zu, etwas zu sagen, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen, also unterließ ich es tunlichst, ihn anzusehen. und spielte stattdessen missmutig mit meinem Ärmel herum, während ich mich im Stillen fragte, wann Edward mich gehen lassen und die Folter beenden würde.

Leider schien die Botschaft nicht bei ihm anzukommen.

"Äh, Bella", sagte er mit unsicherer Samtstimme, "ich … also, was ich sagen wollte …" Wider besseren Wissens sah ich neugierig zu ihm auf. Noch nie hatte Edward Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sich auszudrücken; selbst in den angespanntesten Momenten waren ihm die Worte mühelos über die Lippen gekommen. Ich wunderte mich, was sich geändert hatte. Ich sah, wie er tief durchatmete und es nochmal versuchte.

"Gut, also, wir müssen reden, Bella." Als ich diese Worte hörte, verweigerte mein Körper auf der Stelle den Dienst; sie erinnerten mich gewaltsam an das, was er in jener Nacht in Forks gesagt hatte, bevor er mich für immer weggeworfen hatte. Und plötzlich, mit einem Gefühl schrecklicher Gewissheit, begriff ich; er würde es wieder tun. Aus irgendeinem Grund war es für ihn keine brauchbare Option, Rochester zu verlassen, und nun er würde gleich auf die einzige andere Möglichkeit zurückgreifen, sich vor mir in Sicherheit zu bringen: nämlich die Gefühle auffrischen, mit denen er mich vor sechs Jahren zurückgelassen hatte.

Ich wusste, es war nur eine Frage von Sekunden, ehe er mich daran erinnern würde, dass er nichts für mich empfand … und plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass ich es nicht hören wollte. Nicht jetzt, nicht nach all den Jahren. Ich _wusste_, dass er mich nicht liebte; ich brauchte seine Bestätigung nicht. Die Worte ein weiteres Mal zu hören wäre unendlich viel schmerzhafter als sie einfach nur zu akzeptieren, und sicherlich konnte ein Herz nur soundso oft gequält werden, bevor es in Stücke brach, oder?

"Bitte Edward", sagte ich, wobei ich es nicht ganz schaffte, den flehenden Ton in meiner Stimme zu verbergen. „Tu das nicht."

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah mich perplex an. „Aber Bella, ich muss-"

„Nein, musst du nicht." Warum war er so darauf aus, mein Herz nochmal zu brechen? Glaubte er wirklich, ich hätte seine letzten Worte, seine Zurückweisung vergessen? Schon der Gedanke war lachhaft.

"Aber Bella", fuhr Edward mit einem verwirrten und doch entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck fort. Seine resolute Miene zeigte mir, dass ich mich nicht ewig gegen ihn zur Wehr setzen konnte, und ich zermarterte mir das Hirn nach Worten, die ihn überzeugen würden, dass ich nicht versuchen würde, unsere Beziehung wiederaufleben zu lassen.

"Bitte, Edward", flehte ich, und meine Brust schmerzte in Erwartung der scheinbar unvermeidlichen Qual, _erneut _zurückgewiesen zu werden. „Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, und ich will es nicht hören. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich dasselbe empfinde, und das tut mir auch wirklich leid, aber ich sehe ein, dass du nun einmal so empfindest, und ich werde mein Bestes geben, damit es nicht unangenehm für dich wird." Ich hielt kurz inne, bevor ich unehrlich hinzufügte: „Es ist jetzt sechs Jahre her und ich bin darüber hinweg, also können wir es bitte hinter uns lassen?" Die Lüge kam mir mit überraschender Leichtigkeit über die Lippen. Ganz egal, ob ich sechs Jahre Zeit hatte oder sechshundert; ich würde nie über Edward hinwegkommen.

"Bella, ich glaube, du verstehst nicht, was ich sagen will", beharrte er mit gequälter Stimme.

Schön langsam fühlte ich mich leicht irritiert. Natürlich verstand ich, musste er mir seine Abscheu wirklich Silbe für Silbe vorbuchstabieren?

„Im Gegenteil", erwiderte ich, „Ich verstehe es nur zu gut."

Er antwortete nicht sofort und ich seufzte innerlich vor Erleichterung. Als ich jedoch in sein Gesicht schaute, überraschte mich, was ich dort sah. Ich hatte erwartetet, er wäre erleichtert über meine Worte, doch seine Reaktion ergab keinen Sinn für mich. Er starrte mich mit einer Mischung aus Frustration und – wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich geschworen, es sei Verletztheit – an. Aber das war vollkommen absurd; wie konnte irgendetwas, das _ich _sagte, eine solche Auswirkung auf Edward haben?

Unnachgiebig starrte er mich an, und ich begann mich leicht unbehaglich zu fühlen. Plötzlich fiel mir ein, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, ob meine mentale „Barriere" gegen seine Fähigkeiten immer noch funktionierte; es war gut möglich, dass er in genau diesem Moment meine Gedanken las. Ich musste es herausfinden – ich hatte nichts zu verlieren; wenn er meine Gedanken wirklich hören konnte, dann wusste er sowieso schon von meiner ununterbrochenen Sehnsucht nach ihm. _Edward, _dachte ich zögernd; auf diese Weise hatte ich noch nie mit ihm kommuniziert; _ich liebe dich immer noch. Ich habe dich immer geliebt und ich werde dich immer lieben und ich wünschte von ganzem Herzen, dass du dasselbe für mich empfindest. _Ich hielt den Atem an, suchte in seinem Gesicht nach einem Zeichen, dass er es gehört hatte.

Keine Reaktion.

Meine Erleichterung vermischte sich mit einem leichten Gefühl der Enttäuschung, als ich zu dem Schluss kam, dass meine Gedanken für ihn immer noch genauso verschlüsselt waren wie damals. Edward sagte wieder etwas, zwang mich, seinem Blick erneut zu begegnen.

"Bist du sicher, dass du wirklich so empfindest?", fragte er. Seine Samtstimme war beherrscht, aber seine Augen durchbohrten mich weiterhin mit einer seltsamen Dringlichkeit. Die Frage überraschte mich. Was _kümmerte _es ihn, ob es wahr war oder nicht; seine einzige Sorge war doch bestimmt, dass ich versuchen könnte, ihn zu verfolgen, jetzt, da sich unsere Wege ein weiteres Mal gekreuzt hatten? Obwohl ich den Grund hinter dieser Frage nicht verstand, wusste ich doch eines hinsichtlich meiner Antwort: Ich musste ihn freigeben. Ich musste ihm ein für alle Mal versichern, dass ich überhaupt keine Erwartungen an ihn hatte. Ich zwang mich, nicht zu weinen, als ich ihm hartnäckig ins Gesicht sah und mit langsamer und gemäßigter Stimme sagte:

"Ja, das bin ich." Sobald diese Worte meine Lippen verlassen hatten, fühlte ich den vertrauten Schmerz, als das Loch in meiner Brust aufklaffte. Ich krümmte mich leicht zusammen und schlang die Arme fest um meinen Oberkörper, doch trotz des Resultats würde ich diese Äußerung auf keinen Fall zurücknehmen. Es war vorbei; es gab kein Zurück mehr. Der Schmerz in meiner Brust wurde leicht durch das Wissen abgemildert, dass ich Edward eine Chance gegeben hatte, glücklich zu sein. Noch immer war mir sein Wohlbefinden mehr wert als alles andere, und obwohl es mich umbrachte, war ich dennoch froh, dass er nicht durch dieselbe Hölle gegangen zu sein schien wie ich in den letzten sechs Jahren.

Auch wenn meine Gefühle noch so wohlwollend waren, benahm sich mein Körper nicht entsprechend, und ich fühlte, wie meine Augen sich mit den heißen Tränen füllten, die ich bis jetzt unterdrückt hatte. _Verdammt, Bella!, _schimpfte ich mich. _Du kannst jetzt nicht vor ihm zu weinen anfangen; du ruinierst alles!_

Ich hielt es nicht länger aus; ich musste weg von hier. Weil ich es nicht wagte, ihn nochmal anzusehen, wich ich Edward aus und lief fluchtartig an ihm vorbei Richtung Tür. In der Eile blieb ich mit dem Absatz meines Stiefels am Tischbein hängen; ich machte mich auf den unvermeidlichen Aufprall gefasst … aber er blieb aus. Zwei wunderbar vertraute Arme stoppten meinen Fall und legten sich um meine Taille, zogen mich in eine beschützende Umarmung.

Ich wirbelte herum und sah, dass Edward leicht überrascht dreinschaute, als hätte er ohne nachzudenken gehandelt. Ich dachte, er würde mich sofort loslassen, angewidert oder zumindest peinlich berührt über unsere plötzliche Nähe. Darum erschreckte mich der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Eine Sekunde lang wirkte es fast so, als würde er innerlich eine Entscheidung treffen. Dann glättete sich seine Stirn, seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu seinem vertrauten schiefen Lächeln und seine Augen begannen zu glühen. Ich spürte, wie mein Körper erstarrte, als er einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu machte und den Abstand zwischen uns schloss, bis unsere Körper sich aneinanderpressten.

_Oh mein Gott._

Ich konnte nicht denken; ich konnte kaum atmen; alles, was ich sehen konnte, war Edward. Seine Brust und seine Schultern, so perfekt definiert; seine funkelnde Haut, die eigensinnigen bronzenen Haarsträhnen, die ihm lässig in die Augen fielen … Gott, seine _Augen. _Selbst wenn mein Gehirn in der Lage gewesen wäre, vollständige Sätze zu formen, gäbe es keine Worte, mit denen man beschreiben könnte, wie er mich gerade ansah. Wenn er mich nicht in seinen Armen gehalten hätte, wäre ich bestimmt zusammengebrochen und zu einer Pfütze auf dem Fußboden geschmolzen. Tief in meinem Inneren fühlte ich jedoch, wie mir der einzige rationale Teil meines Gehirns, der noch funktionierte, befahl, mich loszumachen. _Das ist falsch, Bella, er ist dein Schüler, du verlierst deinen Job, du kommst ins Gefängnis! _Der letzte Gedanke schreckte mich auf. Es war schwer vorstellbar, aber in menschlichen Augen war Edward minderjährig und damit vollkommen „tabu". Es wäre unklug von mir, außerhalb des Unterrichts Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, schon gar nicht in einer derartig kompromittierenden Position. Der vernünftige Teil von mir schrie mir zu, wegzulaufen … aber es war unglaublich schwer, irgendetwas zu tun, wenn er mich auf solch erotische Weise anschaute. Ich erschauderte; hoffentlich würde ich nie wieder die Wörter 'erotisch' und 'Schüler' in ein und demselben Satz denken.

Gerade als mir die Gefahr der Situation zu dämmern begann und meine Erregung der Panik Platz machte, wurden mir die Dinge plötzlich aus der Hand genommen.

"Bella", flüsterte Edward, sein süßer Atem liebkoste mein Gesicht. Und dann war es vorbei. Etwas in mir zerbrach und ich lehnte mich noch näher zu ihm, als würde er mich magnetisch anziehen. Durch meine Bluse hindurch fühlte ich, wie ein tiefes Grollen in seiner Brust aufstieg und meinen ganzen Körper zum Erzittern brachte. Unsere Gesichter berührten sich nun beinahe; es wäre so einfach, den Abstand zwischen uns zu schließen, meinen Mund auf seinen zu legen, um noch einmal diese vollkommenen Lippen zu erobern … ich atmete seinen berauschenden Duft ein und schloss die Augen, lehnte mich noch näher an ihn, auf der Suche nach atemberaubendem Vergessen …

Ohne Warnung riss Edward sich mit knochenzermalmender Kraft von mir los und flitzte durch den Raum zum Fenster hinüber. Die Zurückweisung traf mich mit der Wucht eines beschleunigenden Lastwagens. Meine Muskeln verkrampfen sich, als ich versuchte, das Gefühl abzuwehren, dass mein Inneres auseinandergerissen wurde. Ich taumelte zu meinem Tisch und klammerte mich an der Kante fest, um nicht umzukippen. _DU IDIOTIN, _kreischten meine Gedanken, _was zum TEUFEL hast du GEDACHT? Er liebt dich nicht, Bella! _Ich hätte es wissen müssen und ich hätte mich dafür ohrfeigen können, so verdammt lächerlich gewesen zu sein. Ich bedeutete Edward nichts mehr; ich war nur noch eine lästige Erinnerung an seine Vergangenheit, ein peinlicher Fehler, den er lieber vergessen würde. Wie _verzweifelt _musste ich ihm jetzt vorkommen?

Ich fühlte, wie die Tränen zu kullern anfingen, als mich die Scham und das Entsetzen über das, was ich gerade getan hatte, überwältigten. Ich wischte sie ungehalten fort und drehte mein Gesicht weg von Edward. Ich war so beschäftigt damit, ihn zu ignorieren, dass ich erst nach dem vieren oder fünften Klopfen merkte, dass jemand vor der Tür stand.

"J-Ja?", stotterte ich und blinzelte die Tränen zurück, während ich mich herumdrehte und sah, wie die Tür aufging. Es war Emily Demarco, eine langbeinige Zwölftklässlerin mit braunen Augen und langen schwarzen Haaren.

„Ähm, hallo, Miss Swan", sagte sie mit ihrem breiten Broxer-Akzent. „Tut mir leid, dass ich störe, aber ich hab da eine Frage zur Hausaufgabe…", ihre Stimme verlor sich, als ihre Augen anerkennend über Edwards Profil wanderten. Obwohl ich immer noch beschämt war, fühlte ich einen Blitz der Eifersucht, als sie ihn so anschaute. Ich räusperte mich und Emily drehte sich leicht verlegen zu mir.

"Sie stören überhaupt nicht, Emily", sagte ich mit kühler Stimme und fest entschlossen, nicht in Edwards Richtung zu schauen. „Mr. Cullen wollte gerade gehen." Ich hörte, wie er hinter mir zu protestieren begann.

„Nein, warte, ich-"

"Das war alles, schließen Sie bitte die Tür hinter Ihnen", teilte ich der Luft mit, ohne Edward anzusehen. Die eiserne Haltung, die ich plötzlich eingenommen hatte, war nur eine Front – ein Verteidigungsmechanismus, um den Schmerz meiner Zurückweisung zu bewältigen – aber es war notwendig, um meine Verzweiflung vor Edward zu verbergen. Ich hörte, wie er hinter meinem Rücken innehielt, als würde er eine Entscheidung treffen, dann fühlte ich, wie lautlos an mir vorbeirauschte. Im Türrahmen blieb er abermals stehen und ich fühlte seine Augen auf mir, doch ich fuhr fort, mit leerem Blick auf den Boden zu starren. Nach ein paar Sekunden drehte er sich herum und ging, wobei er die Tür hinter sich zuknallte. Bei dem Geräusch zuckte ich zusammen und umklammerte die Tischkante so fest, dass meine Knöchel sich weiß färbten. Tief durchatmend zwang ich mich, zu Emily aufzusehen, die mich verwundert anschaute. „Also Emily", sagte ich angestrengt, wobei ich jedes Wort nur mit größter Mühe herausbrachte, „wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?

* * *

**Vielen Dank nochmal für eure Reviews, die haben mir echt ein riesiges Lächeln aufs Gesicht gezaubert. Über weitere würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen … *grins***

**Kapitel Numero 5 ist schon in Arbeit, ich hoffe, dass ich es bis Anfang nächster Woche fertig habe.**


	5. Schlaflieder

**Die ganze Twilight-Saga und ihre Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer, diese Fanfiction gehört DQRC, ich bin nur die Übersetzerin. Den Link zum Original findet ihr wie immer in meinem Profil.**

**A/N:** Der kurze kursivgedruckte Text ziemlich weit am Anfang ist ein Auszug von Twilight – Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen (Seite 342).

**Kapitelsong:** '_Which To Bury, Us Or The Hatchet'_ von Relient K

* * *

_No, I don't hate you  
don't want to fight you  
know I'll always love you  
but right now I just don't like you  
'cause you took this too far_

* * *

** Schlaflieder**

Mein Zusammentreffen mit Edward im Klassenzimmer hatte vieles bewiesen; vor allem, dass ich unfähig war, in seiner Nähe zu sein ohne vollkommen den Kopf zu verlieren. Es war offensichtlich, dass jeglicher Kontakt zwischen uns aufgrund meines beschämenden Mangels an Selbstkontrolle unklug war. Daher musste ich, wenn ich Job, Verstand und Anstand behalten wollte, die einzig logische Entscheidung treffen: mich so weit es möglich war von Edward fernzuhalten.

Und so begann die erste vieler Wochen, in denen ich Edward gezielt mied. Während ich das Lehrerzimmer früher nur selten betreten und die Pausen lieber draußen verbracht hatte, wurde es bald zu meinem Refugium, denn es war der einzige Ort, an dem ich sicher sein konnte, Edward nicht über den Weg zu laufen. Wenn ich gezwungen war, meinen Zufluchtsort zu verlassen, um Unterricht zu halten, wählte ich unvorhersehbare Routen durchs ganze Schulgebäude, wobei ich mich an die Gänge hielt, die Edward höchstwahrscheinlich nicht benutzen würde. Ich ging sogar so weit, mir heimlich eine Kopie von Edwards Stundenplan vom Schulserver runterzuladen, sodass ich seinen jeweiligen Aufenthaltsort in meine Routenplanung mit einbeziehen konnte.

Meine Entschlossenheit, Edward aus dem Weg zu gehen, war jedoch nichts verglichen mit seinem scheinbaren Verlangen, mich wieder alleine zu erwischen. Trotz meiner sorgsam geplanten Schritte versuchte er mehrere Male, mich in den Zwischenstunden in die Enge zu treiben. Jedes Mal schaffte ich es zu entkommen – meist indem ich in einen Belegschaftsraum schoss oder mich mit Leuten umgab und dadurch eine richtige Unterhaltung unmöglich machte – aber von Tag zu Tag wurde mein Entkommen knapper.

Sogar zuhause war ich auf der Hut. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Edward in seiner Entschlossenheit, Kontakt mit mir aufzunehmen, so weit gehen würde, mich außerhalb der Schule aufzusuchen, aber ich traf nichtsdestotrotz zusätzliche Vorkehrungen. Ich stellte sicher, dass sämtliche Fenster rund um die Uhr geschlossen und verriegelt waren, und ging nur noch aus dem Haus, wenn es unbedingt notwendig war, zum Beispiel zum Einkaufen. Ich verbrachte viel Zeit in meinem Wohnzimmer, wo ich aus dem Fenster spähte und jedes Mal in Deckung ging, wenn ich ein silbernes Auto um die Ecke biegen sah. In den meisten Fällen stellte sich heraus, dass es nur irgendein gewöhnlicher Geschäftsmann auf dem Weg zu Arbeit war, aber ein paar Mal bildete ich mir ein, einen besonders glänzenden Sportwagen mit außerordentlicher Geschwindigkeit an meiner Wohnung vorbei- und die Straße hinunterdüsen zu sehen.

Und dann waren da noch die Anrufe. Es geschah das erste Mal um zehn Uhr dreißig nach einem wunderbar Edward-freien sonnigen Tag. Ich stand gerade unter der Dusche, als ich das Telefon klingeln hörte, und bis ich herausgeklettert war - wobei ich fast hingefallen wäre und mir den Kopf am Waschbecken aufgeschlagen hätte - hatte sich schon der Anrufbeantworter eingeschaltet. Zuerst dachte ich, er wäre kaputt; das rote Licht blinkte auf und signalisierte, dass jemand eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte, aber es kam keine Stimme aus den Lautsprechern. Als ich jedoch genauer hinhörte, hörte ich die verräterischen Geräusche, die zeigten, dass jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung war. Der Anrufbeantworter zeichnete noch ungefähr fünf Minuten lang auf, bis der Anrufer endlich auflegte. Ich versuchte, nicht gleich voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen, und beschloss, dass es eine technische Störung gewesen sein musste … aber es geschah wieder und wieder; jede Nacht und immer um die gleiche Uhrzeit klingelte und klingelte das Telefon, bis sich endlich der AB einschaltete. Der Anrufer sagte nie etwas und hinterließ auch nie eine richtige Nachricht, er wartete schweigend.

Natürlich konnte ich nicht wirklich wissen, dass es Edward war. Es hätte jeder sein können, und wenn ich jemand anderes gewesen wäre, hätten mich die stillen Nachrichten sicher beunruhigt. Schließlich konnten sie genauso gut von einem potenziellen Einbrecher stammen, der herausfinden wollte, ob die Wohnung verlassen war. Und doch hatte ich _keine_ Angst. Ich fand den Gedanken, dass Edward mich jede Nacht anrief, sogar etwas tröstlich; mit genügend Anstrengung konnte ich mir sogar einreden, dass er aus einem anderen Grund anrief, als um mich an unsere Trennung zu erinnern.

Meine Kunst der Selbsttäuschung reichte jedoch nicht ganz aus, um mich zu überreden, mit Edward zu sprechen, und ich ging nicht ein einziges Mal ans Telefon. Ich gewöhnte es mir an, es immer so lange klingeln zu lassen, bis der Anrufbeantworter ansprang, was Jacob wahnsinnig machte. Seit Edwards Rückkehr war er dazu übergegangen mich drei- bis viermal täglich anzurufen. Er versuchte mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, aber es war absolut offensichtlich, dass er kontrollierte, ob ich mich erneut in eine leidenschaftliche Liebesaffäre mit Edward Cullen gestürzt hatte. Tatsächlich hörte er nach ein paar Tagen auf, Vorwände für seine ständigen Anrufe zu erfinden, und fing an, mich jedes Mal geradeheraus zu fragen, ob ich mit Edward gesprochen hatte.

Ungefähr zweieinhalb Wochen nach Beginn des neuen Semesters riss mir eines Montagabends, als dies zum achtunddreißigsten Mal geschah, der Geduldsfaden. „Jacob Black, ich schwör's dir, wenn du mir diese Frage noch EIN EINZIGES MAL stellst, dann komm ich zurück nach Forks und ramm dir dieses Telefon -"

"Tut mir leid, tut mir _leid_!", antwortete Jacob hastig. „Mensch, Bella, ich will ja nur auf dich aufpassen!"

"Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser!", fauchte ich und trat launisch gegen die Wand. Ich bereute es sofort, als der Schmerz mein Bein hinaufschoss. „Ich bin vier…und…zwanzig…Jahre…alt", keuchte ich vor schmerzerfüllt. „und ich muss auch nicht beaufsichtigt werden, schon gar nicht von einem übergroßen Hündchen, das tausend Meilen weit weg wohnt!"

Er schwieg und ich fühlte mich sofort schuldig. „Tut mir leid, Jake", nuschelte ich. „Das war nicht nett von mir, aber ich will, dass du mich endlich mal meine eigenen Schlachten schlagen lässt. Wir reden hier nur von Edward-"

„-Ja, von einem blutdurstigen Vampir, der dich verlassen, dein Herz gebrochen und dein Leben ruiniert hat-"

„- und der nie eine Gefahr für mich war", schloss ich, wobei ich entschied, über unsere erste gemeinsame Biologiestunde hinwegzusehen. Jacob schnaubte; er war ganz klar anderer Meinung. „_Bitte, _Jacob", seufzte ich, „mein Leben ist auch so schon stressig genug, ohne dass ich jeden Tag dieselbe Diskussion mit dir führen muss. Vertrau mir einfach, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich mich von Edward fernhalte, okay?"

Er grummelte noch ein bisschen, dann versprach er „die Anrufe ein wenig runterzuschrauben; Embry hält mich schon für einen Stalker", und legte auf. Erschöpft seufzend legte ich das Telefon weg und rieb mir die Schläfen, während ich Richtung Schlafzimmer ging. Kaum dass ich drei Schritte gemacht hatte, klingelte das Telefon wieder. Laut fluchend griff ich nach dem Hörer.

"IM ERST, Jacob, das mit dem Telefon war kein Witz! WAS WILLST DU JETZT SCHON WIE-" mitten im Satz erstarrte ich. Mein Blick war gerade auf die Digitalanzeige des Anrufbeantworters gefallen – 22:30.

_Oh nein._

Ein Gefühl des puren Horrors wand sich mit eisigem Griff um meine Kehle, als ich eine aufgeschreckte Samtstimme am Ende der Leitung hörte.

„Bella? "

Ohne nachzudenken knallte ich den Hörer so fest auf die Gabel, dass der Apparat auf den Boden krachte und den Stecker fast aus der Wand riss. Zittrig bückte ich mich, um den Hörer an seinen angestammten Platz zu legen und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, ohne das Telefon aus den Augen zu lassen. _Tja, _ _jetzt weißt du zumindest, dass es kein Einbrecher ist, _sagte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich war leicht erschrocken über meine eigene Reaktion; ich hatte aus purem Reflex gehandelt. Während ich das Telefon anstarrte, begann es erneut zu klingeln. Ich wich zurück, bis mein Weg vom Sofa blockiert wurde, auf das ich mich erleichtert plumpsen ließ. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hörte das Klingeln auf und das rote AUFNAHME-Licht begann zu blinken. Ich wartete mit angehaltenem Atem, unsicher, ob er etwas sagen oder einfach weiteratmen würde. Ich spitzte die Ohren und horchte auf irgendein Geräusch.

Und dann hörte ich es. Im Hintergrund spielte jemand ein vertrautes Stück auf dem Klavier … Ich keuchte erschrocken auf und kippte vom Sofa herunter und auf meine Knie, starrte wie gebannt auf den kleinen schwarzen Anrufbeantworter. Fetzen einer Melodie, die ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte, erklangen aus den Lautsprechern und trugen mich durch Meilen und Jahre, brachten mich zurück zu einem nebligen Tag und einem wunderschönen Jungen mit einem Klavier…

_Die Musik wurde langsamer und sanfter, und plötzlich hörte ich zu meiner Überraschung, verflochten im Gewebe der Töne, die Melodie seines Schlafliedes vom Vorabend. _

„_Dazu hast du mich inspiriert", sagte er sanft, und die Musik wurde fast unerträglich süß._

Ein Schluchzen stieg in meiner Brust auf und Tränen, die sich ohne mein Wissen angestaut hatten, liefen mir ernsthaft die Wangen hinunter. _Mein Schlaflied, er spielt mein Schlaflied. _Ich konnte es nicht glauben; es war, als wäre ich in einem Traum gelandet. Die Noten stiegen aus den Lautsprechern hervor und verteilten sich im Raum, zerrissen mir das Herz und linderten gleichzeitig meinen Schmerz. Ich hatte mein Schlaflied seit meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag nicht mehr gehört, als er mir die CD geschenkt hatte, nur Stunden bevor er mich für immer verlassen hatte. Und doch saß ich hier auf dem kalten Fußboden meiner Wohnung und die Musik erfüllte jede Ecke des sonst stillen Raumes mit ihren lieblichen Tönen. Plötzlich sehnte ich mich danach, Edwards Stimme wieder zu hören, mit ihm zu sprechen und ihm zu sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebte. Ich beugte mich zaghaft nach vorne, um abzuheben, aber als meine Fingerspitzen über das Kabel strichen, endete das Lied und riss mich aus meiner Trance. Ich blieb still, wagte kaum zu atmen, während ich darauf wartete, dass er etwas sagte, irgendetwas, das sein Verhalten erklärt hätte. Es herrschte eine lange Pause, dann schaltete der Anrufbeantworter ab.

Ich saß da, in der gellenden Stille. _Edward hat mein Schlaflied gespielt. _Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Warum hatte er mir, von allen Liedern der Welt, ausgerechnet mein Schlaflied vorgespielt? _Könnte das heißen … _aber nein, ich traute mich gar nicht, es zu denken. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, ich erinnerte mich noch zu gut daran, wie er vor zwei Wochen vor mir zurückgeschreckt war. Er machte sich nichts mehr aus mir; soviel war klar. Aber warum gab er sich dann solche Mühe, das Gegenteil zu implizieren? _Warum muss er es so schwer machen? _Vielleicht hatte Edward keine Ahnung, was mir das Schlaflied bedeutete; vielleicht war es für ihn nur eine von tausenden solcher Kompositionen. Das _musste _die Erklärung sein; alles andere ergab keinen Sinn. Mein Kopf schwirrte vor Fragen, während ich mich bettfertig machte, und als ich endlich einschlief, wurden meine unruhigen Träume von Musik und schimmerndem Topas heimgesucht.

* * *

Dienstagmorgen versprach ein sonniger Tag zu werden, was eine Beruhigung für meine Nerven war, die noch von den Ereignissen der vergangenen Nacht strapaziert waren. Auf dem Weg zur Schule fühlte ich mich zuversichtlicher als sonst; ich hatte große Hoffnungen, dass die Sonne den ganzen Nachmittag hindurch scheinen und dadurch die Möglichkeit auf ein unbehagliches Treffen mit Edward ausschließen würde. Bis zur vierten Stunde jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass dieser Dienstag nicht dazu bestimmt war, mein Glückstag zu werden, denn die Sonne wurde bald von dicken, finsteren Gewitterwolken verdeckt.

_Fantastisch, _dachte ich verdrießlich, als ich den Campus auf dem Weg zu meinen Elftklässlern überquerte, wobei meinen Ordner als Regenschutz benutzte. Es war offensichtlich, dass ich Edward heute nicht auskommen würde, und als ich beim Klassenzimmer ankam, sah ich, dass er und die meisten anderen Schüler schon da waren. Ich ignorierte den unvermeidlichen Schmerz in meiner Brust, als ich ihn sah, und schenkte Edward keine Beachtung, während ich die Klasse zum Arbeiten brachte; ein Ablauf, der mir in den vergangenen Wochen betäubend geläufig geworden war.

Heute mussten sie auf Zeit einen Aufsatz über den Charakter der Lady Catherine De Bourgh und ihre Bedeutung in dem Roman schreiben – eine Aufgabe, die nach ihrer umfassenden Vorbereitungszeit einfach hätte sein sollen. Den entsetzten und panischen Gesichtsausdrücken nach zu urteilen schien der Großteil der Klasse jedoch nicht meiner Meinung zu sein. Ich war mir sicher, dass Edward eine Ausnahme bildete, erlaubte mir jedoch nicht, ihn zu Überprüfungszwecken anzusehen.

Stattdessen räusperte ich mich, um den Ausbruch verängstigten Getuschels zu beenden, und sagte zur Klasse: „Okay, beruhigt euch, Leute. Ihr habt eine Stunde Zeit für diese Aufgabe, dann sammle ich eure Aufsätze zum Benoten ein. Also gebt euer Bestes und seid bitte leise. Auf dem Pult liegen Blätter, falls ihr welche braucht; ihr dürft jetzt anfangen." Ein fieberhaftes Herumrascheln begann, als Stifte aufgestöpselt, Blöcke aufgeschlagen und Bücher durchgeblättert wurden. Dann war es still bis auf das Kratzen der Stifte und ein gelegentliches Husten.

Ich machte es mir auf meinem Stuhl gemütlich und stellte mich auf eine ruhige Stunde zum Hausaufgabenbewerten ein. Da sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich jemand bewegte. Ich schaute auf und sah, wie Edward aufstand, seinen Stuhl unter den Tisch rückte und auf mich zukam, leise wie eine Katze. Ich erstarrte, mein Stift blieb mitten in der Luft stehen, der Geist einer Zwei schwebte über dem Papier. Ich atmete tief ein, riss meine Augen von Edward los und begann ungelenk weiterzuschreiben. _Vielleicht holt er sich nur ein Blatt, _dachte ich hoffnungsvoll, wobei ich den unbenutzten Block, der auf seinem Tisch lag, geflissentlich ignorierte. Ich starrte weiterhin auf das Papier vor mir ohne die Worte richtig zu sehen und wartete darauf, dass etwas geschah.

Ich fühlte Edwards Augen auf mir ruhen, als er sich mit dem Rücken zur Klasse drehte und sich unter dem Vorwand vorbeugte, einen Papierbogen von meinem Pult zu nehmen. Dabei strich seine Hand leicht über meine und ich wich zurück, als ich wieder das elektrische Gefühl spürte, das mit seiner Berührung einherging. Ich musste mich davon abhalten, die Hände nach ihm auszustrecken und ihn zu berühren; sie wurden wie magnetisch von ihm angezogen. Mit großer Mühe rückte ich mit dem Stuhl vom Pult ab, in dem vergeblichen Versuch, Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen. Jetzt konnte ich nirgendwohin laufen; er hatte mich in die Enge getrieben. Meine einzige Hoffnung waren die zwanzig arbeitenden Schüler, die still im selben Zimmer saßen. Sicher wäre Edward nicht so verrückt, mir vor so vielen Zeugen eine Szene zu machen, oder?

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich extrem unwohl. „Was machst du da?", zischte ich, während ich leise betete, dass keiner der Schüler von seiner Arbeit aufschauen würde.

„Ich muss mit dir reden", antwortete Edward so leise, dass ich es kaum verstand. Ich sah ihn ungläubig an. Hatte er noch nie das Sprichwort mit „Zeit und Ort" gehört? Anscheinend nicht.

„Nicht jetzt, Edward", flüsterte ich verzweifelt, wobei ich es nicht schaffte, meine Panik zu verbergen. Wenn ich nicht aufpasste, würde ich noch anfangen zu hyperventilieren.

Er sah mich ärgerlich an. „Und wann dann? Du ignorierst mich im Unterricht, du gehst nie ans Telefon und du läufst jedes Mal weg, wenn ich zu dir kommen will. Wann soll ich dann mit dir reden?"

Ich sah ihn wortlos an; ich konnte nicht glauben, dass wir diese Unterhaltung führten. Wir _hatten_ doch schon geredet, und was dabei herausgekommen war, hatte man ja gesehen. _Er _war vor mir weggelaufen, nicht andersrum.

"Es gibt nichts mehr zu bereden", brachte ich schließlich heraus. Ich hatte schon klargemacht, dass ich ihn nicht mit meinen Gefühlen nerven würde, was wollte er also noch?

„Doch, gibt es, Bella, wenn du mir nur _zuhören _würdest!" Gegen Ende des Satzes wurde seine Stimme lauter und ich bemerkte, dass ein paar Schüler die Köpfe hoben. Diese ungute Situation war im Begriff, in einen Albtraum auszuarten; ich musste etwas unternehmen.

"Setz dich, Edward", sagte ich, wobei ich versuchte, den Ton einer Lehrerin, die einen ihrer Schüler tadelt, zu treffen.

„Nein", sagte er genauso ruhig wie ich und schaute mich unbeirrt an. Seine Augen waren dunkler als sonst – karamellfarben statt des hellen Honigtons; offensichtlich jagte er nicht so oft wie er sollte.

„Ich sagte: _Setz dich", _wiederholte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und fühlte, wie sich meine Hände zu Fäusten ballten.

Edward schaute mir direkt und unnachgiebig in die Augen und sagte langsam, als wolle er jeden einzelnen Buchstaben auskosten: „N-E-I-N". Ich fühlte, wie mir mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Verlegenheit die Hitze in die Wangen schoss. Mir war extrem bewusst, dass unsere Unterhaltung mit jeder Erwiderung lauter geworden war und dass uns mittlerweile die halbe Klasse zuhörte. Das bisschen Macht, das ich vorhin gehabt hatte, zerrann mir zwischen den Fingern.

"Mr. Cullen, wenn Sie sich nicht sofort wieder hinsetzen-", begann ich, aber ich wusste, dass ich mich an einen Strohhalm klammerte.

Edward lachte auf und das Geräusch erschreckte mich; es war nicht das verführerische, volle Lachen, das ich so liebte. Dieses Lachen war kalt und bitter und ließ mir einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen. „Was willst du tun?", fragte er mit einem freudlosen Lachen in der Stimme, „Mich nachsitzen lassen?" Die Schüler schnappten nach Luft und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, als sie verarbeiteten, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Keiner tat jetzt mehr so, als würde er arbeiten; dazu zog sie das Drama, das sich vor ihnen abspielte, zu sehr in seinen Bann.

Als meine Augen von meinen amüsierten Schülern zu Edwards unbarmherzigem Gesicht schossen, fühlte ich, wie sich etwas in meinem Inneren veränderte und eine neue Emotion erfasste mein Herz. Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Rückkehr war ich _wütend. _Es war nicht nur Ärger; nein, ich war mehr als nur verärgert, ich war stocksauer. Wie konnte er es _wagen, _in mein Klassenzimmer zu spazieren und meine Autorität so in Frage zu stellen? Welches Recht hatte er, zurück in mein Leben zu kommen, wenn er doch nur das kleine bisschen Glück, das ich mir aufgebaut hatte, zertrampeln wollte? Und als wäre es nicht genug, dass es mich durch die Hölle gehen ließ, ihn _jeden Tag _zu sehen und doch zu wissen, dass er mich nicht liebte, musste er jetzt auch noch alles daran setzen, dass ich meinen Job verlor. Gerade als ich gedacht hatte, das Licht am Ende des Tunnels zu sehen, gerade als ich mich von Edwards Zurückweisung zu erholen begann, musste er zurückkommen und alles noch hundertmal schlimmer machen. Ich schäumte vor Wut; damit würde ich ihn nicht davonkommen lassen. Ich reckte das Kinn nach vorne und schaute ihm direkt ins Gesicht. In meinen Augen funkelte kalter Zorn.

„Verlassen Sie bitte den Raum", sagte ich leise.

„Was?", frage Edward, obwohl wir beide wussten, dass er mich genau verstanden hatte.

„Bitte gehen Sie, sofort."

Edward verdrehte die Augen und senkte die Stimme, sodass ihn der Rest der Klasse nicht hören konnte. „Komm schon Bella, sei nicht so-"

Ich fuhr ihm mit lauter, tragender Stimme über den Mund.

„Sie haben kein Recht, meine Autorität zu untergraben, Mr. Cullen; es ist nicht Ihre Sache, zu bestimmen, wie ich diesen Kurs gestalte und ich werde es nicht tolerieren, dass Sie meinen Unterricht zum Gespött machen. Ich empfehle Ihnen, mein Klassenzimmer zu verlassen und sich in Mr. Delaneys Büro zu melden, bevor ich Sie gewaltsam entfernen lassen muss." Eine fassungslose Stille folgte auf meine Worte, in der die Klasse mich zutiefst erschüttert anstarrte; noch nie war ich so wütend auf einen Schüler geworden. Ich senkte meine Stimme, sodass nur Edward mich hören konnte: „Ich weiß nicht, was du für ein Spiel spielst, aber ein für alle Mal – Ich spiele nicht mit. Ich-" Mein Atem setzte kurz aus, als mir die nächsten Worte im Hals stecken blieben. Ich dachte darüber nach, sie runterzuschlucken, entschied mich aber dagegen. Was hatte ich noch zu verlieren? Ich sah durch gesenkte Wimpern nach oben in seine erschütterten Augen. „Ich werde keine deiner 'Zerstreuungen' sein, Edward." Er starrte mich ein paar unglaublich lange Augenblicke an, dann wendete er sich langsam zum Gehen, ohne sich damit aufzuhalten, seine Sachen einzusammeln. Ich war nicht überrascht ihn gehen zu sehen (was für eine Wahl blieb ihm sonst?), aber dennoch fühlte ich den Verlust, als er durch die Tür verschwand. Ich drehte mich zu einer Klasse stummer Schüler herum, die mich halb nervös, halb wachsam beäugten, während sie abwarteten, wen ich mir als nächstes herauspicken würde. Ich enttäuschte sie aber, indem ich mich wieder hinsetzte und meiner Arbeit widmete, wobei ich nur aufsah, um ihnen Zeitansagen zu geben. „Ihr habt noch 45 Minuten Zeit, um eure Aufsätze fertigzuschreiben"

* * *

Ich wusste, dass der Vorfall mit Edward nicht kommentarlos hingenommen werden würde, vor allem weil ich ihn tatsächlich in Patricks Büro geschickt hatte, aber das Ausmaß der Neugierde, die dies bei den Schülern hervorrief, hätte ich nicht vorhersehen können. Meine Kollegen reagierten mit mildem Verständnis, sofern sie überhaupt von dem Vorfall hörten – sie hatten alle schon öfter mit übermäßig frechen Schülern zu tun gehabt – aber im Allgemeinen fanden sie es ziemlich uninteressant, dass ich Edward aus meinem Klassenzimmer geworfen hatte. Mit den Schülern war es jedoch eine ganz andere Sache. Die Tatsache, dass ich Edward Cullen mit seinem Notendurchschnitt von 1,0 und seinem modelmäßigen Aussehen einen Verweis erteilt hatte, fanden sie extrem faszinierend und der Vorfall wurde zu einem regelmäßigen Thema für Klatsch und Tratsch. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich aus dem sicheren Hafen des Lehrerzimmers wagte, war es, als würde mich ihr Geflüster verfolgen, was unglaublich entnervend war.

„-Ja, Miss Swan und Edward Cullen, das hab ich auch schon gehört-"

„-die HASSEN einander-"

„-Das hättest du sehen müssen, Kate, ehrlich, ich dachte sie bringt ihn UM-"

Vielleicht war ich nur paranoid – schließlich fingen sich Schüler tagtäglich Strafen ein und keiner zuckte mit der Wimper – aber meine scheinbare Abneigung gegen Edward schien besonders interessant zu sein. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er neu an der Schule war (und im Falle der Mädchen daran, dass er so wahnsinnig gut aussah) oder auch daran, dass ich bekannt dafür war, jedem Konflikt aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber ein paar Tage lang schien es so, als sei unsere Auseinandersetzung das einzige Thema. Zu meinem Glück hielt das sonnige Wetter noch bis zum Wochenende an, für das extreme Stürme erwartet wurden, und Edward war während der nächsten Tage nicht in der Schule, was merklich zur Entspannung der Lage beitrug. Als die Woche auf Freitag zuging, hatte ich jedoch drängendere Sorgen.

An der Sycamore Grove High School war es üblich, dass die Lehrer einige Wochen nach Beginn des ersten Semesters einen Elternabend für die neuen Schüler und deren Eltern abhielten. Dieses Mal sollte er am Freitagabend in der dritten Januarwoche abgehalten werden, womit sich das Sekretariat keine Freunde unter den Lehrern machte. Mich persönlich störte es zwar nicht, meinen Freitagabend opfern zu müssen – es war ja nicht so, als hätte ich ein Sozialleben zu verpassen - aber ich freute mich nicht darauf, drei Stunden lang mit den Eltern in der Schulaula reden zu müssen. Elternabende waren mir normalerweise ein Gräuel; mein Mangel an Selbstbewusstsein, der im Klassenzimmer kein Problem war, wurde mir, sobald ich mit den Eltern reden sollte, zum Nachteil. Daher holte ich die Liste mit den mir zugeteilten Eltern und Schülern um sechs Uhr mit extrem finsterer Laune vom Sekretariat ab.

Während ich zu der Halle ging, in der die Besprechungen abgehalten werden sollten, überflog ich die Liste mit den Standardfragen, die wir den Eltern stellen mussten. Sie waren alle recht allgemein gehalten; heute würde ich nicht als Englischlehrerin auftreten, sondern als Vertreterin der Schule. Unter den Anweisungen waren die Namen der Schüler aufgelistet, mit deren Eltern ich mich unterhalten würde. Es standen ungefähr acht Schüler auf der Liste, die über alle vier Jahrgangsstufen verteilt waren. Sorglos las ich die Namen und verband sie mit Gesichtern, während ich ging. Als ich jedoch beim achten Namen angelangte, schnürte es mir die Kehle zu. _Oh, ihr veräppelt mich doch. _Aber da stand er, in schwarzen, dicken Lettern gedruckt.

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Entweder war es nur ein extrem unglücklicher Zufall, oder es erlaubte sich jemand im Sekretariat, der von dem Vorfall mit Edward gehört hatte, einen ziemlich unlustigen Scherz auf meine Kosten. So oder so war ich bestürzt. Warum schien sich die ganze Welt gegen mich verschworen zu haben, warum wollten mich alle dazu zwingen, Edward regelmäßig zu sehen?

Kurz zog ich in Erwägung, den Elternabend zu schwänzen, aber ich wusste, dass das keine Option war. Nach den diensttäglichen Ereignissen mit Edward wollte ich nicht noch mehr unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf mich und unsere fragwürdige Beziehung lenken. Und vorsätzlich einen Termin mit seinen Eltern zu verpassen fiel definitiv unter diese Kategorie.

Andererseits war ich nicht sicher, ob Carlisle und Esme überhaupt kommen würden. Es war ja nicht so, als müssten Edward Leistungen besprochen werden; er hatte die High School schon zahllose Male durchlaufen und hatte makellose Noten. Ich war mir sicher, dass _er _mich nicht sehen wollte, nicht nach der Schulstunde am Dienstag, also bezweifelte ich, dass die Cullens überhaupt auftauchen würden. Ich nahm meinen Platz in der Aula ein, wo außer mir noch ein Dutzend andere Lehrer waren, die dasselbe taten. Der Abend verging quälend langsam, und begleitet von zahllosen Blicken zur Tür und auf meine Uhr verstrich das den Cullens zugeteilte Zeitfenster ohne ein Zeichen von ihnen. Ich saß nervös an meinem Tisch und tat so, als würde ich an meinem Kaffee nippen, während ich in Wahrheit den Raum nach Edward und seinen Eltern absuchte. Als meine Augen zum gut hundertsten Mal zur Tür wanderten, sah ich sie.

Sie sahen noch genauso aus wie vor sechs Jahren. Immer noch wunderschön, immer noch unglaublich jung; mit Schrecken begriff ich, dass ich jetzt ein Jahr älter war als Carlisle zum Zeitpunkt seiner Verwandlung. Sie standen zögernd vor dem Eingang der Aula, unsicher, ob sie hereinkommen sollten. Carlisles Hand lag sanft auf Esmes Kreuz und er murmelte ihr etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin sie zustimmend nickte, während sie sich im Raum umsah und die Lehrergruppen und die darum herum gesprenkelten Eltern betrachtete. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf mich. Eine Weile lang schauten wir uns einfach nur an, dann breitete sich langsam ein warmes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und ihre sanften Augen erstrahlten. Ich traf keine bewusste Entscheidung, zu ihr zu gehen oder auch nur aufzustehen, aber im Handumdrehen hatte ich den Raum mit langen, schnellen Schritten durchquert und mich in ihre einladend ausgebreiteten Arme geworfen. Sie zog mich in eine feste, herzliche Umarmung, und ich legte die Wange an ihre Schulter, um ihren wunderbar vertrauten Duft einzuatmen.

Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren fühlte ich mich ganz sicher und zufrieden; es war wie Nachhause kommen. „Ach mein Kind", flüsterte sie, während sie mir liebevoll übers Haar strich, „wie ich dich vermisst habe."

"Ich hab dich auch vermisst", antwortete ich leise, als ich mich aus ihren Armen löste und lächelnd einen Schritt zurücktrat, „euch beide." Ich schaute zu Carlisle auf, der mir ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte, das sein Gesicht noch attraktiver aussehen ließ als sonst; ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass einige Lehrassistentinnen, die ein paar Tische weiter saßen, bei dem Anblick ein schmachtendes Seufzen ausstießen.

"Hallo Bella", murmelte er und schüttelte liebenswürdig meine Hand, „es ist schön, dich zu sehen."

"Und euch erst", grinste ich zurück. Es stimmte; ich hatte Edwards Familie fast so sehr vermisst wie ihn. Carlisle und Esme waren für mich fast so etwas wie Eltern, wenn auch viel jünger und gutaussehender, als es die Konventionen vorschrieben. Als ich zwischen ihren Gesichtern durchschaute, sah ich, wie eine dritte Gestalt durch die Tür kam, hinter der sie gelauert hatte. _Edward. _Es überraschte mich nicht ihn zu sehen, schließlich war es ja ein Abend für Eltern _und _Schüler, aber es war nichtsdestotrotz ein unbehaglicher Moment. Ich räusperte mich und zwang mich, den Schein für den Fall, dass jemand herschaute, zu wahren. „Guten Abend, Edward", sagte ich förmlich und nickte ihm leicht zu, bevor ich wieder zu Carlisle und Esme schaute. Auf ihren Gesichtern zeichnete sich die gleiche wachsame Besorgnis ab – ein Ausdruck, den ich möglichst schnell verschwinden lassen wollte. „Also", sagte ich gespielt fröhlich, „dann machen wir uns besser mal an die Arbeit."

Carlisle sah schnell von Esme zu mir und unterbrach mich hastig mit leiser Stimme: „Das ist nicht nötig, Bella, du musst das nicht machen, wenn-"

Entschieden schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Doch, muss ich, Carlisle, das ist mein Job; hier entlang bitte." Ich zeigte zu meinen Tisch und ging schnell darauf zu, bevor jemand widersprechen konnte. Ich setzte mich und schaute abwartend zu, wie Carlisle und Esme kurze Blicke austauschten, bevor sie sich setzten, und wie Edward es ihnen nachtat. Bis auf ein knappes „Hallo" hatte er noch nichts gesagt, aber ich wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er zum Angriff übergehen würde. Tatsächlich klappte er, kaum dass ich zu sprechen begonnen hatte, den Mund auf.

"Bel-"

"Also", unterbrach ich ihn laut, bevor seine Lippen meinen Namen formen konnten. „Ich bin heute für Sie da, um Sie über Edwards Fortschritte hier an der Sycamore Grove zu informieren." Ich schaute Esme und Carlisle unschuldig an, während ich Edward komplett ignorierte. „Bevor ich anfange: gibt es ein Problem, über das Sie sprechen möchten?" Esme antwortete nicht, sondern schaute mich gequält an und Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf, während ein schwaches Lächeln gegen die besorgten Falten auf seiner Stirn ankämpfte.

"Nein, mit seinen Kursen gibt es keinerlei Probleme; seine Englischlehrerin ist großartig."

Ich lächelte kurz über den Witz, schwach wie er war, und ging dann schnell zum nächsten Punkt über, ohne Edwards Proteste zu beachten.

„Das ist doch absolut lächerl-"

"Also", sagte ich laut, "ich nehme an, Edward hatte in akademischer Hinsicht keine Probleme, sich einzugewöhnen? Wie ich sehe, war er in San Francisco ein Musterschüler."

Mittlerweile war Carlisles Lächeln verblasst und er schaute mich stirnrunzelnd an. „Nein, er hat sich gut eingewöhnt", sagte er langsam, wobei er Edward, der vor Frustration bebte, einen Seitenblick zuwarf.

"Verdammt nochmal, Bella!", knurrte Edward bedrohlich, "Hör auf über mich zu reden als wär ich nicht hier, i-"

"Seine Noten sind außergewöhnlich gut", fuhr ich fort, als hätte ich Edward nicht gehört, „In der Regel erwarten wir in den ersten Wochen bei den neuen Schülern ein leichtes Absinken der Leistungen, da sie sich zunächst einmal an das neue Umfeld gewöhnen müssen, aber Ihr Sohn hat sich als eine bemerkenswerte Ausnahme herausgestellt; seine Noten sind in allen Fächern durchgehend sehr gut. Möchten Sie ein paar seiner Arbeiten sehen?" Esme schüttelte nur mit betrübtem Gesicht den Kopf. Es tat mir weh, sie zu verletzen, aber ich konnte mich immer noch nicht dazu bringen, Edward anzusehen, der erneut begonnen hatte, mich anzuzischen.

"Bist du jetzt fertig? Kannst du dich jetzt wieder wie eine Erwachsene verhalten?"

"Mit Edwards Benehmen gab es ein paar Probleme-", fuhr ich fort, und meine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter, um ihn zu übertönen.

"Warum hörst du mir nicht einmal zu?!" Edward hob seine Stimme dementsprechend, bis wir uns praktisch über den Tisch hinweg anschrien.

"-aber er hatte eine Unterhaltung mit Mr. Delaney und ich hoffe, dass wir die Angelegenheit ohne zu großen Ärger ausbügeln können. Außerdem-"

„Merkst du eigentlich, wie armselig das ist, Bella?"

"- hoffe ich, dass er sich bei einer der vielen außerschulischen Tätigkeiten, die unsere Schule zusätzlich anbietet, einbringen wird-"

"HERRGOTT NOCHMAL!", explodierte Edward, verpasste seinem Stuhl einen Tritt und kam schnell wie der Blitz auf mich zu, bis sein Gesicht mit meinem auf gleicher Höhe war. Seine Augen sahen absolut furchteinflößend aus; sie waren tiefschwarz und in ihnen funkelte brennender Zorn. „Hörst du dir überhaupt _selbst zu?_ Was ist VERDAMMT NOCHMAL dein PROBLEM?" Ich saß vor Schreck wie erstarrt da und starrte Edward alarmiert an, wobei ich die Stille, die sich plötzlich über den ganzen Saal gesenkt hatte, kaum bemerkte.

"Edward." Ich fand aus meinem Schreck heraus, als eine fremde Stimme unsere stark geladene Blase durchbrach. Es war Carlisle, der jetzt seinen Adoptivsohn mit bedrohlich eisiger Stimme ansprach: „Ich dulde es nicht, dass du so mit Miss Swan sprichst; geh bitte nach draußen und beruhige dich."

Edward funkelte ihn ungläubig an. "Soll das ein _Witz _sein, Carlisle? Hast du gehört, wie sie mit mir geredet-", er brach ab, als er bemerkte, dass mittlerweile alle im Raum schockiert zu ihm herüberschauten. Widerstrebendes Verstehen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er richtete sich widerwillig auf. „Ja, Vater", sagte er steif und wendete sich zum Gehen. Bevor er ging, hielt er meinen Blick ein letztes Mal fest, und in seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck, den ich nicht deuten konnte. Da waren Verbitterung und Wut, aber auch etwas, das schwerer zu interpretieren war. War es Bedauern? Bevor ich es herausfinden konnte, war er schon aus dem Raum gestürmt, wo er ohrenbetäubende Stille zurückließ. Nach ein paar Augenblicken stieg der Geräuschpegel jedoch wieder an, als die Zeugen unseres kleinen Dramas die Köpfe zusammensteckten und schamlos zu tratschen begannen.

Plötzlich fiel mir auf, dass ich am ganzen Körper zitterte, als wäre ich geschlagen worden, und dass mein Atem ganz zittrig und schleppend ging. Wacklig stützte ich den Kopf auf die Hände. Ich konnte Esmes und Carlisles Blicke auf mir spüren und mir wurde übel bei dem Gedanken an ihr Mitleid; ich verdiente es nicht. Ich hatte diese Reaktion herausgefordert, hatte geradezu darum gebettelt, indem ich Edward so lange provoziert hatte, bis er an seine Grenze gekommen war. Er hatte recht, ich sollte mich wirklich für mich selbst schämen; mein siebzehnjähriges Ich wäre nie so tief gesunken, einen Streit in der Öffentlichkeit zu inszenieren.

"Ich hoffe, du kannst meinem Sohn verzeihen", sickerten Carlisles sanfte Worte durch meine Verzweiflung, „Er begreift nicht immer die Tragweite seines Handelns." Der Kummer in seiner Stimme schwang in der uns umgebenden Luft und ich wusste, dass er damit nicht nur Edwards Benehmen an diesem Abend meinte. Ich zwang mich in die Gesichter der Eltern zu sehen, die einmal fast gehabt hätte. Es gab so vieles, was ich sagen wollte, aber ich fand die richtigen Worte nicht.

"E-es tut mir leid, Carlisle", flüsterte ich. Meine Kehle schnürte sich vor Schuld zusammen und ich fühlte, wie sich brennende Tränen in meinen Augen anstauten.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich bin es, der sich entschuldigen sollte; wir hätten nie gehen dürfen. Ich hätte von vorherein einschreiten müssen. Wenn ich das getan hätte, wäre das alles vielleicht nie geschehen." Ich verstand nicht, was das für einen Unterschied gemacht hätte; letzten Endes wäre ich Edward sowieso langweilig geworden, ganz egal was Carlisle getan hätte, aber ich wollte nicht länger darüber reden; es war zu schmerzhaft.

Carlisle seufzte und stand auf, um zu gehen. Er sah zu Esme herab, aber sie rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, sondern legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und sagte leise: „Ich komme gleich nach, geh du doch schon mal vor und such Edward; er braucht jetzt wahrscheinlich jemanden, der ihn beruhigt. Ich will mit Bella reden." Carlisle nickte und tätschelte zärtlich ihre Hand, bevor er begleitet von den schmachtenden Seufzern der immer noch herschauenden Assistentinnen anmutig die Aula verließ.

Misstrauisch schaute ich zurück zu Esme. So sehr ich sie auch liebte und ihre Meinung zu schätzen wusste, ich hatte keine Lust, mit ihr über Edward zu reden, schon gar nicht nach der katastrophalen Entwicklung dieses Abends. Sie betrachtete mich beunruhigt, und mütterliche Sorge lag auf ihren makellosen Gesichtszügen. „Geht es dir wirklich gut?" Mein erster Instinkt war, zu lügen, denn mir war bewusst, dass Edward alles, was ich jetzt sagte, in ihren Gedanken lesen könnte. Esme schien den Grund für mein Zögern zu verstehen und verzog das Gesicht.

"Hör zu, ich verspreche dir, dass ich Edward nicht hören lasse, was du sagst. Ich werde alles tun, um meine Gedanken vor ihm zu verbergen; und wenn ich Einsteins Relativitätstheorie im Kopf aufsagen muss." Trotz meines weinerlichen Zustandes entlockte mir ihre Grimmigkeit ein winziges Lächeln; sie war wie eine Löwin, die eines ihrer Jungen bewachte. Mein Herz schmolz, als ich begriff, dass sie sich immer noch als meine Beschützerin sah, obwohl sämtliche Verpflichtungen zwischen uns schon lange verschwunden waren.

Ich beschloss, dass ich ihr die Wahrheit schuldete – oder zumindest einen Teil davon. „Nein", sagte ich traurig, „Es geht mir nicht wirklich gut. Wie auch?"

Esme verengte die Augen, als ihr Verdacht bestätigt wurde. „Ich wusste es; ich habe es daran gemerkt, wie du auf ihn reagiert hast. Aber natürlich ist _er", _ihre Stimme wurde ungehalten, „im Moment mal wieder zu verbohrt, um es zu sehen. Ich habe es ihm so oft gesagt; wir haben ihn alle angefleht, Forks nicht zu verlassen, aber meinst du, er hätte zugehört?" Sie schnappte ärgerlich nach Luft und ihre karamellfarbenen Locken hüpften auf ihren Schultern. Eine Sekunde lang sah ich sie verwirrt an, bis mir dämmerte, dass sie meine Worte falsch verstanden hatte.

"Nein, warte", sagte ich hastig, begierig, sie zu korrigieren, „als ich gesagt habe, dass es mir nicht gut geht, habe ich damit nur den Streit mit Edward gemeint. Das ist alles." Natürlich waren es lauter Lügen, aber das musste sie ja nicht wissen. Ich konnte sie nicht glauben lassen, dass ich immer noch in Edward verliebt war, ganz egal, wie sehr sie versprach, meine Worte geheim zu halten. Es war zu riskant, jemandem das Ausmaß meiner Gefühle preiszugeben, vor allem, wenn die Gedanken dieses Jemands so angreifbar waren.

Esme sah mich bestürzt an. „Das ist … alles?", fragte sie, und die traurige Sorge schlich sich wieder in ihre Augen.

"Ja", sagte ich fest, während ich entgegen aller Hoffnung hoffte, dass sie meine falschen Beteuerungen nicht durchschauen würde. Ich fühlte einen plötzlichen Schmerz, als ich die wachsende niedergeschlagene Enttäuschung auf ihrem Gesicht sah, also schaute ich weg und wechselte schnell das Thema. „Schau, ich, äh, ich muss noch mit ein paar anderen Eltern sprechen, also fürchte ich…" Ich ließ die Worte verhallen und ignorierte das unangenehme Gefühl der Schuld, während ich betete, dass sie die Botschaft bei ihr ankäme und sie gehen würde. Zu meinem Glück war es keine richtige Lüge; in höflichem Abstand zu meinem Tisch hatte sich eine kurze Schlange geduldig wartender Eltern gebildet.

"Oh! Natürlich, es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie so lange aufgehalten habe, Miss Swan", sagte Esme in ihrem liebenswertesten Ton, als auch sie die wartenden Eltern in Augenschein nahm. „Ich … ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder", sagte sie ruhig und drehte sich nochmal herum, um mich anzuschauen. Ich sah ihr einen Sekundenbruchteil lang in die Augen, bevor ich beschämt wegschaute. Sie wartete noch eine Sekunde, dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen; als sie davonging, bemerkte ich ihren frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck. Unbehaglich betrachtete ich meine Papiere und schaute nicht einmal auf, als sich der nächste Schüler mit seinen Eltern zu mir setzte. Während ich die Standartfragen über Fortschritte herunterspulte, war das einzige, was ich denken konnte, eine meiner eigenen Fragen:

_Was habe ich gerade getan?_

* * *

**Hallo Leute!**

**Ich wünsch euch Frohe Weihnachten! Wir sehen uns dann nächstes Jahr! ;-)**

,*, merry

,*O*,christmas

,*O*O*,

'""""tJ""""


	6. Angst

**Autorin: DQRC**

**Übersetzerin: ich**

**Das ganze Twilight-Universum gehört Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Kapitelsongs:** '_Feel_' von Robbie Williams und _'Cable Car_' von The Fray

* * *

_I don't want to die. _

_But I ain't keen on living either._

_ Before I fall in love_

_ I'm preparing to leave her._

_ I scare myself to death. _

_That's why I keep on running._

_And suddenly I become a part of your past _

_I'm becoming the part that don't last_

_ I'm losing you and its effortless_

* * *

**Angst **EPOV

Ich platzte durch die Doppeltür am Ende der Aula und stürzte blind den Korridor hinunter.

Die Wut pulsierte wie Feuer in mir, als ich mit schwirrendem Kopf durch das Schulgebäude rannte. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war; dass Bella, meine Bella mir gegenüber so _kalt _sein konnte, war undenkbar. Bilder ihres Gesichts strömten durch mich, die Gleichgültigkeit, mit der sie mich ignoriert hatte und mit Carlisle sprach, während sie mich wie ein dummes _Kind _behandelte.

Bei der Erinnerung daran knurrte ich und stieß eine weitere Tür gewaltsam auf. Ich fühlte eine leichte Temperaturänderung und bemerkte, dass ich das Gebäude gerade verlassen und den Innenhof im Zentrum der Schule betreten hatte.

Es war dunkel und still, abgesehen von ein paar schneebedeckten Tischen und Stühlen war der Hof leer. Ich machte einen Schritt von der Tür weg und ging seitwärts, bis mein Rücken die solide Mauer berührte. Ich rutschte daran herunter und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. _Was habe ich gerade getan? _Ich hatte nicht nur mit ziemlicher Sicherheit die letzte Chance, Bella jemals zurückzugewinnen, geopfert, sondern auch noch jede Menge ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gezogen. Sie hatte mich nur so _wütend _gemacht. Wochenlang hatte sie mich gemieden, hatte mich nachsitzen lassen, als ich versuchte mit ihr zu reden, und jetzt weigerte sich sogar, mir einfach nur zuzuhören. Ich fluchte ungehalten und sackte mit den Schultern gegen die Mauer. Ich hatte _gewusst, _dass es eine schlechte Idee war, in Rochester zu bleiben; wir hätten sofort gehen sollen. Ich war ein Narr gewesen zu glauben, dass es auch nur den geringsten Grund zu hoffen gab, dass Bella noch irgendetwas für mich empfand; es war offensichtlich, dass sie mein erneutes Auftauchen in ihrem Leben störte.

Andererseits hätte ich vor drei Wochen, bei meinem ersten und letzten Versuch, sie nach dem Unterricht zu 'verführen', schwören können, dass sie anders empfand. Eigentlich hatte ich nur vorgehabt, mit ihr zu sprechen, aber als sie stolperte und in meine Arme fiel, beschloss ich, dass Emmetts Rat zu folgen vielleicht, ganz vielleicht eine gute Idee war. Tatsächlich hatte ich ein paar glückselige Momente lang gehofft, dass Bella meinen Versuch, sie zu küssen, erwidern würde …

Ich schien jedoch vollkommen falsch gelegen zu haben. Nachdem das Auftauchen der Schülerin meinem Annäherungsversuch ein abruptes Ende gesetzt hatte, war Bella total wütend gewesen und hatte seitdem trotz meiner Bemühungen, mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten, nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen. Meine ganze Familie hatte mir Hilfe angeboten, vor allem Alice, aber ich hatte ihnen befohlen, sich rauszuhalten, hauptsächlich, weil ich zu stolz war, um zuzugeben, dass alle meine Versuche, Bella zurückzugewinnen, scheiterten. Ich befand mich nun am Rande der Verzweiflung; ich fühlte mich zurückgewiesen und bloßgestellt. Aber noch schlimmer war die unglaubliche Wut, die ich fühlte: auf Bella, weil sie mich so behandelt hatte, auf meine Familie, weil sie mich überredet hatte, überhaupt in Rochester zu bleiben, und vor allem auf mich selbst, weil ich ihren Versicherungen, Bella würde mich immer noch lieben, Glauben geschenkt hatte. Ich stieß ein langes, frustriertes Knurren aus, als meine Gedanken wieder von Erinnerungen an Bellas Augen, in denen eine so untypische Wut gefunkelt hatte, überschwemmt wurden.

"Edward?"

Ich riss die Augen auf und sah einen überrascht dreinschauenden Emmett durch die Türen kommen. „Was ist los?", fragte er, „Warum bist du nicht bei Carlisle und Esme? Habt ihr nicht einen Termin bei Bella?"

Ich nickte nur, unfähig, mich zu einer Antwort zu überwinden. Ich war schon zu nahe an meiner Grenze; das Letzte, was ich jetzt brauchen konnte, war, von Emmett ins Kreuzverhör genommen zu werden. Emmett ging zur nächsten Bank und setzte sich, wobei er mich immer noch neugierig beobachtete.

„Also, was ist passiert?", fragte er.

„Ich bin rausgeworfen worden", sagte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Emmett zog grinsend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du bist _was_?"

"Ich bin rausgeworfen worden", wiederholte ich gereizt. Er hatte mich schon beim ersten Mal klar und deutlich verstanden; er wollte mich nur noch mehr demütigen. Ich stand auf und begann hin-und herzulaufen, versuchte meine Gedanken zu sortieren.

„Wer hat dich rausgeworfen?", fragte er, und während er mich beobachtete, wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter.

„Carlisle", sagte ich knapp. Ich verlor schnell die Geduld mit dieser Unterhaltung.

„Warum hat er-"

„Weil ich Bella angebrüllt habe", blaffte ich ihn an, „sie wollte mir nicht zuhören und das hat mich so wütend gemacht, dass ich angefangen habe, sie anzuschreien, ein paar Menschen haben es gehört und Carlisle hat gesagt, ich soll gehen."

„Nett", kicherte Emmett, und seine goldenen Augen funkelten. In meinem ohnehin schon geladenen Zustand reichte dieser eine Kommentar, um mich ausrasten zu lassen.

Kochend vor Wut wirbelte ich zu ihm herum.

"Halt den MUND!" Knurrend funkelte ich ihn an. „Das ist auch so schon alles deine Schuld, auch ohne deine kindischen Kommentare." Emmetts Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.

„Was?!", rief er und sprang auf, „Wieso ist das _meine _Schuld?"

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. "Es war deine Idee, überhaupt hierzubleiben!" Ich verstellte die Stimme und äffte ihn nach: „'_dann wirst du sie wohl _verführen_ müssen, Edward; Bella _liebt_ dich, Edward, mit ein bisschen _Überredungskunst_ wird sie schon wieder zu sich kommen_'. Was für ein bescheuerter Rat!" Wütend spuckte ich das Gift, das sich vor Zorn in meinem Mund gesammelt hatte, auf den Boden.

„Es war KEIN bescheuerter Rat", erwiderte Emmett hitzig, „Du hast es nicht mal richtig versucht!"

Ich grollte ärgerlich. "Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, es war fast unmöglich in ihre Nähe zu kommen, geschweige denn-"

„Och, komm mir nicht damit, Edward!", höhnte Emmett, „Du bist ein Vampir! Wenn du wirklich gewollt hättest, hättest du sie alleine erwischt. Gib's einfach zu: Der Plan hat nur nicht funktioniert, weil du im Verführen ungefähr so viel Erfahrung hast wie ein zehnjähriger-"

„Der Plan hat nicht funktioniert, weil es ein idiotischer, kindischer Vorschlag war!", stieß ich wütend hervor und unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz. „Was nicht wirklich eine Überraschung ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass er von _dir _kam."

Es war eine erbärmliche Erwiderung, die nicht einmal einen wahren Kern hatte; Emmett war alles andere als dumm. Fremde dachten wegen seinen riesigen Muskeln und seinem freundlichen Auftreten oft, Emmett wäre ein Trottel, aber in Wahrheit war er genauso intelligent wie Jasper oder Carlisle und doppelt so praktisch veranlagt. Emmett blickte mich finster an und runzelte gekränkt und wütend die Stirn.

"Ist ja komisch", sagte er langsam, während er auf mich zukam, bis er unerträglich nahe war, und sah mich mit stechendem Blick an, „dass ich, obwohl ich so _blöd _bin, nicht derjenige bin, der zu viel Angst hat, um mit der Frau zu sprechen, die er liebt-"

"Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen, und jetzt schau, wo mich das hingebracht hat – NIRGENDWOHIN!", brüllte ich, als die Wut durch meine eiskalten Adern schoss und mir den Kopf vernebelte. All der Zorn und die Frustration, die sich in den vergangen Wochen in mir angestaut hatten, jagten durch mich hindurch, ums Hundertfache verstärkt durch meine Konfrontation mit Bella. Ein kleiner, rationaler Teil von mir wusste, dass nichts davon wirklich Emmetts Schuld war, aber das war mir im Moment egal. Ich brauchte jemanden, den ich für all den Selbsthass, den Kummer und die Zurückweisung, die ich gerade fühlte, verantwortlich machen konnte, und es war viel leichter, auf ihn loszugehen als meinen Fehler zuzugeben. _Emmett hat keine Ahnung, wovon er spricht, _zischte der wütende Teil von mir, _diese ganze Unterhaltung ist lächerlich. _„Ich hatte recht und ich hätte nie auf dich und deine nutzlosen Ideen hören sollen", sagte ich. „Nichts von alldem wäre passiert, wenn wir vor drei Wochen einfach gegangen wären. Ich werde diesen Fehler nicht nochmal machen – Ich gehe." Am ganzen Körper zitternd wandte ich mich zum Gehen, aber Emmett hielt mich auf.

"Oh, NATÜRLICH gehst du!", brüllte er mit blitzenden Augen. „Das kannst du ja am besten, nicht wahr, Edward? Sobald es hart auf hart kommt, beschließt du zu _gehen._" Ich verengte die Augen und ballte die Fäuste.

„Hör auf, Emmett", flüsterte ich bedrohlich. Er ignorierte mich jedoch und hob die Stimme, um mein Knurren zu übertönen.

"Dein ganzes Leben lang rennst du schon vor deinen Problemen weg, tust so, als würden sie nicht existieren, mischst dich lieber in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten ein und spielst Gott mit dem Leben Anderer, nur weil du es _kannst. _Aber in dem Moment, in dem du einen Grund findest zu existieren, in dem Moment, in dem du ein Mädchen findest und selbst erlebst, was Liebe ist, anstatt immer nur in den Köpfen Anderer Voyeur zu spielen, kriegst du so eine Scheiß_angst_, dass du wegläufst."

"HÖR SOFORT AUF!", schrie ich am ganzen Körper bebend. Ich fühlte, wie mir die letzten Überbleibsel meiner Selbstkontrolle mit jedem Wort, das Emmett von sich gab, mehr entglitten. Ich wollte, dass er aufhörte, wegging, _starb_; egal was, er sollte nur aufhören. Seine Anschuldigungen drangen wie Gift in mich ein, lähmten mein Herz und verdunkelten meine Seele. Es war, als hätte man mich ausgezogen und meine verborgensten Geheimnisse und tiefsten Unsicherheiten der Welt offengelegt, damit sie mich verspotten konnte. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass ich tief in meinem Inneren die Wahrheit, die in seinen Worten lag, spürte; ich wusste, dass er recht hatte, und es brachte mich um. _Das kannst du Bella nicht nochmal antun, du Feigling, _schrien mich Emmetts Gedanken an.

"Du denkst sicher, dass das nobel von dir war, nicht wahr?", fragte Emmett verbittert. „Es ist offensichtlich, dass du dich die ganze Zeit über in deinem Selbstmitleid gesuhlt hast; es ist offensichtlich, dass du es _liebst, _dich so selbstgerecht zu fühlen, dass dir das irgendeinen kranken, perversen Kick gibt. Aber weißt du was, Edward? Wir können vielleicht nicht deine Gedanken lesen, aber wir durchschauen dich alle. Jeder weiß, dass du Unrecht hattest und dass du nichts weiter bist als ein 1en-schreibender, erstklassiger, scheiß-olympiamedaillengewinnender, lebensruinierender IDIOT!"

Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. In dem Moment, in dem Emmett am Ende seiner Tirade angelangt war, spürte ich, wie eine Barriere in meinem Inneren zerbrach, in Stücke gesprengt wurde, und bevor ich wusste, was ich tat, stürzte ich mich auf ihn. Die Wut strahlte von meinem ganzen Körper aus, als ich in einem Wirbel aus wildem Knurren und brutalen Hieben auf ihn zuflog. Ich wartete auf den Zusammenstoß, die Hände schon ausgestreckt, um sie um seine Kehle zu legen, aber er war zu schnell, wich blitzschnell aus und stand plötzlichen einen Meter weiter weg. Als ich herumwirbelte, um mich erneut auf ihn zu stürzen, sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln etwas Blondes. Jasper hatte sich entschieden einzugreifen. Seine Haare flogen hinter ihm her, als er mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit den Hof durchquerte und auf Emmett und mich zurannte. Ich versuchte zu entkommen, aber es war zwecklos; ich fühlte sofort, wie Jasper neben mich flitzte und mir gleichzeitig die Arme mit einer Kraft hinter dem Rücken verdrehte, die menschliche Knochen gebrochen hätte, und mich mit beruhigenden Gefühlen überschwemmte. Aber mein Ärger war so groß, dass seine Versuche wirkungslos von mir abperlten.

"Um Gottes Willen, Edward, was glaubst du, dass du da _tust_?", zischte Jasper, während er sich bemühte, mich zurückzuhalten, als ich mich wild gegen seine Arme wehrte. Ich knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen und wand mich in seinem Griff, während gutturale Knurrlaute aus meiner Kehle stiegen. Ich war nicht mehr ich selbst; die unkontrollierbare Kreatur aus Qual und Zorn, die in meine Seele eingedrungen war, war barbarisch und monströs, wild und ungezähmt –mit dem höflichen und anständigen Edward Cullen hatte sie nichts mehr gemein. Wütend starrte ich Emmett aus Jaspers Armen heraus an, und meine Augen brannten vor Zorn, als ich sah, wie er sich kampflustig hinkauerte – ein Spiegelbild meiner selbst. Er warf mir einen herausfordernden Blick zu, der voller Gefahr war.

"Was willst du tun, Edward?", knurrte er mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton in seiner leisen Stimme. „Mich umbringen? Probier's ruhig; gib dein Bestes. Wir werden ja sehen, wer von uns beiden am Schluss noch steht, nicht wahr, _Bruder_?"

Bei dem Wort erschrak ich, und der winzige Teil meines Verstandes, der nicht von dem Monster kontrolliert wurde, brach zum ersten Mal durch den Nebel. _Das ist Emmett, _flehte er, _kein Feind; Familie. Denk an die anderen; denk an Carlisle._ Und dann,_ denk an Esme. _Bilder meiner schockierten und am Boden zerstörten Eltern, die eine schluchzende Rosalie im Arm hielten, fluteten durch mein Hirn und ich wankte. Dieser eine Moment der Unsicherheit war alles, was Jasper brauchte, um meine Wut zu besiegen, und ich fühlte, wie seine Kraft mich wie eine Mauer traf und zurücktorkeln ließ. Ich hielt inne und wiegte mich desorientiert hin und her, als wäre ich aus einer Trance aufgewacht. Dann sank ich geschwächt auf den schneebedeckten Boden, fiel auf die Knie, umklammerte meinen Kopf mit den Händen.

_Was habe ich nur gedacht?, _fragte ich mich entsetzt. Unglaube und Scham überwältigten mich genau wie vor drei Wochen, als ich Alice bedroht hatte, aber diesmal war es hundertmal schlimmer. _Was ist aus mir geworden? _Ich fürchtete mich vor der Antwort. Das war mehr als nur Aggression; ich hatte tatsächlich versucht, Emmett anzugreifen. Was, wenn ich in verletzt hätte? Ihn _getötet _hätte? Selbst in dem unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass meine Familie mich nach einer derartigen Tat ungestraft davonkommen ließe, wäre ich unfähig, mit mir selbst weiterzuleben. Ich hätte die Pläne, denen ich nie gefolgt war, in die Tat umgesetzt und wäre direkt nach Volterra gegangen. Bei dem Gedanken an die Folgen, die dieser kurze Moment des Wahnsinns hätte haben können, wurde mir ganz schlecht.

Ich sah, dass Jasper zu Emmett gegangen war und ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Emmett nahm sie dankbar in seine und ließ seinen Atem langsam ruhiger werden, bevor er schließlich losließ. „Danke", sagte er zu Jasper, der wortlos nickte. Dann drehten sie sich die beiden zu mir um und sahen mich erschüttert an. Ich schaffte es kaum, ihnen in die Augen zu schauen. Nach meiner Trennung von Bella hatte mich meine Familie die ganze Zeit über unterstützt; jetzt verdiente ich es nicht einmal mehr, in ihrer Nähe zu sein.

Jaspers Stimme brach das Schweigen. "Es geht schon wieder", murmelte er Emmett zu, "Er scheint keine Wut mehr zu fühlen, nur noch Schuld."

„Aber er hat versucht, mich umzubringen, Jasper!", antwortete Emmett schockiert. „Er hätte es vielleicht sogar getan, wenn du nicht…", er verstummte benommen.

Es war lange still, während Jasper mich durchdringend musterte. „Nein", seufzte er schließlich, „nein … ich glaube nicht, dass er das getan hätte. Er war schon dabei, sein Handel zu überdenken, als ich eingegriffen habe; noch eine Minute länger, und er wäre zur Vernunft gekommen." Emmett gab ein ungläubiges Schnauben von sich; offenbar fand er diese Neuigkeit nicht sonderlich beruhigend.

_Hat er recht, Edward?, _dachte er. _Hättest du wirklich aufhören können? Empfindest jetzt du überhaupt Reue?_

"J-ja", krächzte ich sofort und kämpfte mich auf die Füße. „Emmett, ich … ich weiß nicht, was gerade passiert ist, ich konnte nicht … Gott, ich schwör dir …es tut mir so leid." Kaum dass das letzte Wort meine Lippen verlassen hatte, fühlte ich ein gebrochenes Schluchzen in mir aufsteigen. Ich spannte mich an, versuchte, es zu unterdrücken. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich mich noch nie in meiner ganzen Existenz so schuldig gefühlt hatte. Emmett hielt meinen Blick eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang fest und in seinen Augen lag keine Spur des für ihn typischen Humors. Noch nie hatte ich ihn so erst gesehen.

"Sicher tut es dir jetzt leid, aber was passiert, wenn wieder ich etwas sage, was dir nicht passt? Wirst du mich dann umbringen?", sagte er schließlich.

„Nein!", schrie ich, von dem bloßen Gedanken abgestoßen.

"Ich hab nur versucht, dir zu helfen, das ist alles, was wir alle jemals getan haben. Bella war wie eine Schwester für mich; ich will sie fast so sehr in unserem Leben zurückhaben wie du." Traurig und enttäuscht von mir schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du musst deine Gefühle in den Griff kriegen; Jasper kann nicht immer da sein, um dich zu beruhigen. Und wenn du bei Rose oder Alice die Kontrolle verlierst …" Er musste den Satz gar nicht erst beenden; Jaspers tiefes Knurren sagte alles.

"Ich weiß", flüsterte ich mit gequälter Stimme. „Ich werde ihnen nicht … ich würde nie _zulassen, _dass ich ihnen wehtue." Wieder herrschte ein langes Schweigen, während Emmett mich prüfend anschaute. Schließlich nickte er langsam und ich wusste, dass er mir – zumindest größtenteils – vergeben hatte. _Nicht dass ich es verdient hätte. _

Wir schwiegen wieder, dann sagte ich zittrig: „Ich muss mit Carlisle reden" und drehte mich zu Jasper. „Weißt du, wo ist?"

"Er ist bei Rosalie", meinte Jasper, „Wir haben ihn getroffen, als er aus der Aula rauskam und wir wollten dich suchen, aber er wurde von einem von Rosalies Lehrern aufgehalten. Also hat Carlisle mich vorausgeschickt, damit ich dich finde. Er meinte, du müsstest 'beruhigt' werden." Er sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und ich schaute beschämt weg.

Emmett sah mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Sekunde mal, _warum _musst du mit Carlisle reden?"

Ich zögerte, ich wollte nicht antworten. Ich wollte keinen neuen Streit und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich beherrschen könnte, wenn Emmett mich erneut herausforderte. Als ich Emmetts Gesichtsausdruck sah, wusste ich jedoch, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte. „Ich will mit Carlisle reden, weil … weil ich ihm sagen muss, dass ich gehe."

„WAS!?", brüllte Emmett. Er kam auf mich zu und seine Augen blitzten wieder wütend. „Hast du _irgendwas _von dem gehört, was ich gerade gesagt habe? Wie kannst du immer noch denken, dass es eine gute Idee ist, zu gehen?!" Er starrte mich finster an und machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. Jasper stellte sich schnell zwischen uns und legte Emmett beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ja, Emmett", sagte ich, "Ich habe alles gehört, was du gesagt hast, und du hast vollkommen recht. Ich hätte Bella nie verlassen sollen; damit habe ich nur Schaden angerichtet und ich werde mir nie verzeihen können, dass ich sie verloren habe." Ich hielt wieder inne und wappnete mich innerlich gegen den Schmerz, den die nächsten Worte auslösen würden. „Aber ich bin nun mal gegangen, und das lässt sich nicht rückgängig machen. Es ist passiert, Bella ist darüber hinweg und es gibt keinen Grund mehr für mich zu bleiben. Ich kann sie nicht 'verführen' und ich kann sie nicht zwingen, mich zu lieben. Ich muss gehen, es ist zu schwer, ständig in ihrer Nähe zu sein und doch nicht _mit _ihr sein zu können."

"Aber woher willst du _wissen, _dass sie dich nicht liebt?!"

"Weil sie es gesagt hat!", knurrte ich, als ich fühlte, wie die Wut durch Jaspers dämpfende Ruhe hindurch zurückdrängte. „Was soll ich sonst tun?" _Sie verführen!, _entgegneten Emmetts Gedanken. Ich knurrte erneut. „Ich schwör's dir, Emmett, wenn du das Wort 'verführen' noch ein einziges Mal denkst, dann …" Meine Drohung wurde von Jasper unterbrochen, der eine weitere Welle der Ruhe über den Hof schwappen ließ. Emmett und ich entspannten uns sofort; ohne es zu bemerken hatten wir uns beide wieder angespannt, als würden wir uns auf einen Kampf vorbereiten. Zufrieden, dass wir uns wieder ausreichend beruhigt hatten, wandte sich Jasper an mich.

„Was Emmett zu sagen versucht, ist, dass du deine Taktik überdenken musst."

Ungläubig schaute ich Jasper an. „Meine Taktik? Das ist kein Spiel!"

„Ach nein? Ich dachte, du wolltest sie zurückgewinnen", meinte Jasper mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Schon, aber-"

"Und offensichtlich waren hat es mit deiner Methode bis jetzt nicht geklappt", unterbrach er mich.

„Ha! Das kannst du laut sa-", begann Emmett, aber die Blicke, die Jasper und ich ihm zuwarfen, ließen ihn verstummen.

Misstrauisch drehte ich mich zu Jasper um. „Was meinst du damit? Ich habe alles getan, was ich kann." Es stimmte; ich hatte versucht, mit Bella zu reden, ich hatte sie jede Nacht angerufen, ich hatte ihr Schlaflied für sie gespielt. Ich hatte sogar, wenn auch erfolglos, versucht sie nach dem Unterricht 'aus der Fassung zu bringen', aber vergebens. Ich glaubte nicht, dass es irgendetwas gab, was ich sonst noch tun konnte.

Allerdings sah man Jasper an, dass er meine Meinung nicht teilte. „Indem du sie verfolgst? Sie mit Anrufen drangsalierst? Absichtlich ihren Unterricht störst und sie dann vor ihren Kollegen verbal angreifst?" Langsam neigte ich den Kopf. Wenn er es so sagte, klang es schlimm, aber ich verstand nicht ganz, worauf er hinauswollte. Jasper schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Ehrlich, Edward, so wie du dich in letzter Zeit aufgeführt hast, wundert es mich, dass Bella noch nicht _handgreiflich_ geworden ist, geschweige denn dich abgelehnt hat."

Verwirrt fuhr ich mir mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Was soll ich denn tun? Sie _hasst _mich, Jasper, sie war außer sich vor Wut, nachdem ich versucht habe, sie zu 'verführen' und dann ist sie mir drei Wochen lang aus dem Weg gegangen. Sie will es nicht wissen!"

Jasper verdrehte die Augen. „Ist das wirklich eine Überraschung? Versuch mal die Situation mit ihren Augen zu sehen; du hast sie damals verlassen und hast seither nicht ein einziges Mal versucht, Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen."

"Aber nur weil-", begann ich hitzig, doch Jasper brachte mich mit erhobener Hand zum Verstummen.

„Ich stelle dein Handeln ja nicht in Frage; ich verstehe, _warum _du gegangen bist, auch wenn ich es nicht richtig finde. Aber darum geht es gar nicht. Was ich sagen will, ist, dass Bella zweifelsohne nicht besonders begeistert von deinem Versuch, sie zu 'beschützen', war. Gott weiß, dass sie überhaupt keinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb hat; weißt du nicht mehr, wie sie damals zu James gegangen ist? Bella hat dich geliebt, Edward; wenn sie bei dir war, waren ihre Gefühle so stark, dass es überwältigend war, mit euch beiden in einem Raum zu sein. Du hast ihr wehgetan, als du sie verlassen hast, und sie musste sechs Jahre lang mit diesem Schmerz leben. Du kannst nicht von ihr erwarten, dass sie dich da mit offenen Armen zurückempfängt."

Ich antwortete nicht, plötzlich war ich mir unwohl. In Wirklichkeit kannte Jasper nicht einmal die Hälfte davon.

Wie der Rest meiner Familie glaubte er, ich hätte Bella einfach nur gesagt, dass wir zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit gingen. Die genauen Details unseres Gespräches kannten sie nicht und sie hatten nicht den geringsten Verdacht, dass die Version, die ich ihnen erzählt hatte, etwas anderes als die Wahrheit sein könnte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich nicht geglaubt, dass es wichtig war, dass ich Bella über meine Gefühle angelogen hatte; erst jetzt begann ich, etwas anderes zu vermuten. Ich bezweifelte, dass es für sie einen großen Unterschied machte; schließlich konnte ein Wort nicht ausgereicht haben, um die vielen Monate voller Liebeserklärungen zunichtezumachen, aber ich wollte meiner Familie nicht verraten, was genau sich im Wald abgespielt hatte. Ich versuchte, ganz normal dreinzuschauen, um mich nicht zu verraten, aber das schleichende Gefühl von Schuld und Reue, das sich um mein Herz legte, konnte ich nicht aufhalten. Jasper schaute mich überrascht an und runzelte dann misstrauisch die Stirn.

„Das ist doch alles, was du ihr gesagt hast, oder? Du hast nichts anderes gesagt, nichts, das erklären könnte, warum sie jetzt so aufgebracht ist?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte ich schnell, aber es war offensichtlich, dass ich Jasper nicht überzeugen konnte.

„Edward", knurrte er warnend.

_Wieso lügst du?, _dachte er, _Was hast du gesagt?_

Ich druckste herum, versuchte, Zeit zu schinden. „Als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich zu gefährlich bin, hat das nicht gereicht", versuchte ich mich zu rechtfertigen, „Sie wollte mich nicht gehen lassen; sie wollte mitkommen…", ich verstummte matt und wand mich unter den unnachgiebigen Blicken meiner Brüder.

"Also was _hast _du gesagt?", fragte Emmett langsam mit geweiteten Augen.

Ich schloss die Augen und zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, als die Erinnerungen an jene verhängnisvolle Nacht über mich hereinbrachen.

"_Bella, ich möchte dich nicht dabeihaben." Ich sprach die Worte langsam und deutlich aus, beschwor sie, meiner Lüge zu glauben, ignorierte die Stimme in meinem Kopf, die die Wahrheit herausschrie. Es war so weit; ich beging gerade die schwärzeste Blasphemie; jetzt würde ich der Hölle auf keinen Fall mehr entkommen._

_Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten, als sie über die Worte grübelte. „Du … willst mich nicht … haben?"_

_Ich ignorierte mein Herz, stärkte meine Entschlossenheit und sprach die eine Silbe aus, die mein Leben zerstören würde: „Nein."_

Schaudernd zwang ich mich, in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren. Jasper und Emmett sahen mich immer noch abwartend an. Es führte kein Weg daran vorbei; ich musste es ihnen sagen.

"Ich … ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich sie nicht dabeihaben möchte", sagte ich zögernd mit einer Stimme, die kaum lauter war als ein Flüstern. „Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich sie will und … ich habe nein gesagt."

Dröhnende Stille folgte auf meine Worte. Nach einem gefühlten Jahr wurde sie von einem entgeisterten Emmett gebrochen.

„Du hast … sie angelogen?", fragte er fassungslos. „Du hast ihr gesagt, dass du sie nicht liebst?"

Ergeben beugte ich den Kopf. Er starrte mich wie vom Donner gerührt an. Sogar seine Gedanken waren ein Durcheinander. Dann gewann schließlich einer die Oberhand. _Du VOLLTROTTEL! _„EDWARD!", rief er, „Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei GEDACHT?! Kein WUNDER, dass Bella nicht mit dir reden will; sie glaubt immer noch, dass du sie nicht liebst!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und riss meine Augen von seinem wütenden Gesicht los. „Nein, du irrst dich. Wie könnte sie das immer noch denken? Ich habe ihr so oft gesagt, dass ich sie liebe. Wie könnte da ein einziges Wort ihr Vertrauen zerstört haben?" Ich konnte verstehen, warum die Lüge sie jetzt umso wütender auf mich machte, aber ich konnte mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass ihr immer noch glaubte; sie war zu durchschaubar. Als könnte _ich _jemals aufhören, _sie _zu wollen. Sechs Jahre waren doch sicher genug Zeit für Bella, um einen derartigen Unsinn zu durchschauen? Ich schaute auf und sah, dass Emmett und Jasper mich beide mit wortloser Wut anstarrten. Schließlich würgte Jasper hervor: „Alice hatte recht; du bis wirklich ein hirnloses Stück-"

_Edward! _Den Rest von Jaspers Satz bekam ich nicht mit, denn ich hörte, wie jemand hinter mir meinen Namen dachte. Ich drehte mich herum und sah Carlisle aus derselben Richtung, aus der Jasper gekommen war, auf uns drei zu sausen. Sein gutaussehendes Gesicht war todernst. Oh-oh. Er sah _nicht _glücklich aus. Sobald er nur noch etwa drei Meter von mir entfernt war, begann seine Schmährede.

_Was um alles in der Welt hast du dir dabei gedacht, Edward?, _fragten seine Gedanken. _Wie konntest du es wagen, so mit Bella zu reden? Noch dazu vor all den Menschen? Du hättest uns alle verraten können, das war dumm und unbesonnen._

Beschämt ließ ich den Kopf hängen. „Ich weiß, Carlisle, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist." Ein paar Augenblicke lang schaute er mich missbilligend an, dann seufzte er, und sein Ärger schwand, um einer abgekämpften Müdigkeit zu weichen.

„Im Ernst, Edward", seufzte er, „du musst _vorsichtiger _sein." Ich nickte artig; er hatte recht, mein Benehmen in der Aula war, obwohl es vielleicht nicht gänzlich meine Schuld war, ein Zeugnis reinster Gedankenlosigkeit. „Und, Sohn", fuhr Carlisle fort und zog meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, „nur mal als allgemeiner Rat: wenn du sie ähem 'verführen' wollest, dann war _das"_, er zeigte Richtung Aula, „nicht die richtige Vorgehensweise." Ich stöhnte. _Nicht das schon wieder._

"Na ja, das ist jetzt ohnehin egal, weil-", begann ich, aber ich wurde von Esmes Ankunft unterbrochen.

"Carlisle!", schrie sie, als sie schnell durch die Tür schritt, durch die ich gekommen war, und auf ihrem sanften Gesicht zeichnete sich Kummer ab. Als sie bei Carlisle angekommen war, klammerte sie sich an ihm fest und schaute mit geweiteten Augen in seine, die plötzlich voller Besorgnis waren. „Carlisle, es ist etwas schreckliches ge-", sie brach ab, als sie bemerkte, dass Emmett, Jasper und ich neugierig zuhörten. Zu meiner Überraschung steigerte sich ihr verzweifelter Gesichtsausdruck in schiere Panik. Sofort konzentrierte ich mich auf ihre Gedanken. Ihr Leid war so groß, dass sie mich trotz ihrer verzweifelten Bemühungen nicht abwehren konnte. Ein Bild von Bella schwebte in meinen Kopf. Ich beobachtete, wie sie Esme praktisch sagte, dass sie mich nicht liebte. Die Worte waren nicht überraschend, aber trotzdem tat es furchtbar weh, sie zu hören. Ich schaute zu Esme, deren schmerzerfüllter Gesichtsausdruck meinen eigenen beinahe spiegelte. _Oh Edward, es tut mir so leid, ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Aber vielleicht hat sie gelogen … _ich schüttelte knapp den Kopf, verweigerte ihre Worte. Diese Aussage kombiniert mit Bellas derzeitigen Verhalten mir gegenüber – mehr Bestätigung für ihre Abscheu brauchte ich nicht. Langsam drehte ich mich zu Carlisle und den anderen um, die uns beklommen beobachteten.

"Bella hat Esme gerade gesagt, dass sie mich nicht liebt. Reicht euch das als Beweis, dass es sinnlos ist, noch länger hierzubleiben? Können wir _jetzt _gehen?"

„Nein", sagte Emmett. „Wir können nicht gehen, bevor du Bella gesagt hast, dass es gelogen war!"

„Dass was gelogen war?", fragte Esme Emmett verwirrt.

„Als wir Forks verlassen haben, hat Edward Bella gesagt, dass er sie nicht liebt", sagte Emmett, während er mich mit verengten Augen fixierte. Esme und Carlisle schnappten erschrocken und ungläubig nach Luft. Mit geweiteten Augen sahen sie mich an.

_Oh Edward!, _dachte Esme verzweifelt.

„Ist das wahr?", fragte Carlisle ernst.

Ich seufzte angestrengt. "Ja", sagte ich schließlich widerwillig. Das löste eine weitere Runde verzweifeltes Seufzen und Stöhnen aus. „Schaut mal", hob ich die Stimme, um sie zu übertönen, „das ist jetzt alles egal, es ist vorbei. Ganz egal, was ich Bella von sechs Jahren gesagt habe, es ist offensichtlich, dass sie mich im Hier und Jetzt nicht liebt. Ich habe nur zugestimmt, in Rochester zu bleiben, weil ich herausfinden wollte, was sie für mich empfindet; es ist offensichtlich, dass sie mich nicht liebt, folglich macht es keinen Sinn, noch zu bleiben."

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass sie vermutlich nur-", begann Emmett, aber ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Das ist meine endgültige Entscheidung; ich möchte nicht länger darüber diskutieren." Ich schaute zu Carlisle. „Ich nehme an, wir können heute Nacht abreisen?"

Er hielt eine Minute lang inne, als würde er nachdenken. _Was kann ich ihm sagen?, _dachte er. Ich legte die Stirn in Falten, während ich versuchte, seine wirren Gedanken zu verstehen. „Eigentlich", sagte er zögernd, „können wir nicht gehen, zumindest nicht in nächster Zeit."

„Was?! Warum?"

"Es tut mir leid, Edward", sagte er ruhig, „Ich war mir so sicher, dass wir hier länger bleiben würden, dass ich das Krankenhaus nicht über unser Weggehen vorgewarnt habe."

„Na und?!", schrie ich. „In Forks hast du sie auch nicht gewarnt! Ruf jetzt im Krankenhaus an, was macht das schon?!" Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass Carlisle das _Krankenhaus _als Grund zu bleiben vorschob; es war offensichtlich, dass seine Entscheidung nichts damit zu tun hatte.

„Das kann ich nicht tun-"

„Warum nicht?"

"-weil ich es nicht will", schloss er schlicht. Ich schaute ihn ungläubig an, und er fuhr fort: „Forks zu verlassen war ein schrecklicher Fehler mit weitreichenden Folgen für uns alle; ich möchte denselben Fehler nicht nochmal machen."

Frustriert umklammerte ich meinen Kopf und brüllte: "SIE LIEBT MICH NICHT! Wann werdet ihr das endlich einsehen?!"

Carlisle sah mich gelassen an, sein ruhiges Gesicht ein Gegenpol zu meinem. „Nach dem zu urteilen, was Emmett gerade gesagt hat, kannst du dir da nicht sicher sein, bis du und Bella was _deine _Gefühle angeht auf demselben Stand seid. Ich schlage vor, du bleibst zumindest solange in Rochester, bis du _richtig _mit ihr gesprochen hast, vorzugsweise ohne sie anzubrüllen." Ich starrte ihn wortlos an. Warum waren sie alle so entschlossen, gegen mich zu arbeiten? Ich war vollkommen hilflos. Ich konnte nicht alleine gehen, ohne Esme aufzuregen, und ich konnte meine Familie nicht zwingen, mit mir zu kommen. „Außerdem", fuhr Carlisle, meiner Benommenheit scheinbar unbewusst, fort, „wäre es extrem unhöflich, jetzt zu gehen, wo wir Besuch erwarten." Das Wort 'Besuch' riss mich aus meiner Trance. Wir erwarteten Besuch? Wer sollte uns denn besuchen wollen? Wir hatten keine Bekannten, die uns besuchen könnten, bis auf … meine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als ich einen Blick auf Carlisles Gedanken erhaschte.

"Nein!", keuchte ich ungläubig. _Nein, er konnte auf keinen Fall meinen- _„Warum, Carlisle?!", schrie ich verzweifelt auf. „Wie konntest du nur denken, es wäre eine gute Idee, _sie _einzuladen?!"

Carlisle schaute zu mir, aber es tröstete mich nur leicht, dass er zumindest den Anstand hatte, verlegen auszusehen. „Sie hat sich vielmehr selbst eingeladen …", sagte er schuldbewusst. Es war offensichtlich, dass Carlisle Esme die entscheidende Neuigkeit schon verraten hatte, aber Emmett und Jasper sahen uns verwirrt an.

„Wer kommt uns besuchen?", fragte Jasper.

„Tanya", sagten Carlisle und ich gleichzeitig; seine Stimme war ruhig, meine ein entsetztes Aufheulen. Das war nicht nur schlimm; es war furchtbar, schrecklich, KATASTROPHAL.

Emmett brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Ich wirbelte herum und funkelte ihn mit einem Mörder-Blick an. „Was zum Teufel ist an der Situation _lustig_?" Emmett hob die Augenbrauen, als läge die Antwort auf der Hand. Als er jedoch von meinem wütenden Gesicht zu den verdutzten Gesichtern der anderen schaute, schien ihm aufzufallen, dass niemand außer ihm den Witz verstand.

„Ach kommt schon, merkt denn keiner von euch, dass das zum Totlachen ist?", fragte er. Wir schauten ihn weiterhin verwundert an. „Es ist lustig, weil Tanya und Bella beide deine Exen sind-"

"Falsch, aber red ruhig weiter", knurrte ich. Tanya war nicht meine 'Ex'; wir hatten wohl kaum eine Beziehung gehabt; es war vielmehr ein peinliches Missverständnis gewesen. Emmett sah mit einem süffisanten Grinsen an.

„Merkst du wirklich nicht, wie ironisch es ist, dass du mit 112 noch nie flachgelegt worden bist, aber trotzdem _zwei _Exen hast, von denen dir genau diejenige, die du verabscheust, an die Wäsche will?"

Emmett Cullen: König der unangemessenen Kommentare. Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu, der Steine zerschmettern könnte, bevor ich mich zu Carlisle drehte. „Wann kommt Tanya denn?" _Vielleicht kann ich mich ja heimlich aus dem Staub machen …_

„Morgen", sagte Carlisle und erstickte damit meine Fluchtpläne im Keim. „Und ich erwarte von dir, dass du dich benimmst und daran denkst, wie du erzogen wurdest, Edward. Ich will, dass du unseren Gast mit größtem Zuvorkommen behandelst. Nun, was Bella angeht …" Ich stöhnte; dieser Abend wurde schlimmer und schlimmer. „…empfehle ich dir, so bald wie möglich mit ihr zu sprechen, wenigstens um zu beweisen, dass du in der Lage bist, dich wie ein Gentleman zu benehmen. Vergiss das 'Verführen', wie wäre es, wenn wir es zuerst mit ein wenig grundlegender Höflichkeit versuchen?", meinte Carlisle mit einem dünnen Lächeln.

Ich blickte ihn finster an. „Haben wir uns nicht schon darauf geeinigt, dass es vollkommen sinnlo-"

"Du kannst gleich damit anfangen", sagte Carlisle, ohne meinen Protest zu beachten. Er schaute nicht mich an; stattdessen starrte er auf etwas hinter meiner Schulter. Ich wirbelte herum und sah, wie Rosalie um die Ecke bog und von dem gepflasterten Pfad, der am M-Block vorbeiführte, auf den Hof trat, gefolgt von Alice und Bella. Zuerst war ich wütend – ich hatte Alice ermahnt, nicht mit Bella zu reden – aber als meine Augen Bellas Gestalt aufsaugten, fühlte ich, wie mein Körper sich versteifte. Ruhig hörte sie einer lebhaft redenden Alice zu und lächelte von Zeit zu Zeit warm. Sie war so wunderschön; selbst nach all den Jahren raubte mir ihr Anblick immer noch den Atem. Im Mondlicht sah sie umwerfend aus, ihr braunes Haar fiel ihr in sanften Wellen über die Schultern und das tiefe Schokoladenbraun bildete einen bemerkenswerten Kontrast zu ihrer blassen Haut. Es dämmerte mir, dass all das Gerede darüber, Bella zu verlassen, wertlos war – ich würde es niemals schaffen, mich nochmal von ihr fortzureißen; ich war immer noch unwiderruflich in sie verliebt. Die Luft fühlte sich magnetisch geladen an und mein Körper sehnte sich danach, den Abstand zwischen uns zu überbrücken, sie zu berühren, zu halten, ihre vollkommenen Lippen zu küssen … Als sie und Alice näherkamen, schaute Bella auf und erblickte uns, und sie atmete hörbar ein, sodass ihr Mund ein winziges O formte. Da musste ich meine ganze Selbstkontrolle aufbringen, um sie nicht an mich zu reißen. Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und zwang mich, auf den Boden zu schauen; ich wollte Jaspers süffisantes Lächeln über meine Reaktion nicht sehen.

"Geh jetzt zu ihr, Edward", sagte Esme sanft, so leise, dass Bella sie nicht hören konnte, "Wir warten beim Parkplatz auf dich."

"Nein, warte, ich-" Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich mit Bella alleine ließen; in Wahrheit hatte ich schreckliche Angst, sie könnte mich erneut zurückweisen. „Was soll ich zu ihr sagen?", fragte ich schließlich kläglich. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich extrem verwundbar.

Esme lächelte. "Sei einfach nur _höflich, _Edward. Du kannst wirklich bezaubernd sein, weißt du – wenn du nicht gerade herumbrüllst. Entschuldige dich einfach bei ihr und versuch, nicht wieder die Geduld zu verlieren." Sie nahm mich tröstend in den Arm, dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging. Die anderen folgten ihr. Ich versuchte, ihnen etwas hinterherzurufen, aber bevor ich die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte, waren sie schon mit den Schatten verschmolzen und durch eine Tür ins Hauptgebäude zurückgegangen.

Auf einmal wurde mir bewusst, wie leise es im Hof war; bis auf das sanfte Schnurren vorbeifahrender Autos draußen auf der Straße und ein gelegentliches Flüstern des Windes war es still. Langsam drehte ich mich herum. Ein Teil von mir war überrascht, Bella immer noch da stehen zu sehen; ich hatte halb erwartet, sie würde erneut fliehen. Es hatte wieder zu schneien begonnen; ein paar Flocken hatten sich schon auf ihren Wimpern und ihren Locken gesammelt. Mit einem leichten Lächeln bemerkte ich, dass ich jetzt eifersüchtig auf die Schneeflocken war. Bella sah mich unsicher an, und die vertraute Röte, die ich so sehr liebte, wanderte ihren Hals hinauf und liebkoste ihre Wangen. Mein Körper reagierte sofort darauf und bevor ich mich davon abhalten konnte, ging ich schon wie von einem Magnet angezogen auf sie zu. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich sagen würde, ich wusste nur, dass ich es diesmal nicht vermasseln durfte. Egal ob sie mich liebte oder nicht, ich konnte es mir nicht leisten, Bella nochmal zu verlieren. Ich liebte sie mit jeder Faser meines Seins; ohne sie war ich unvollständig. Ich brauchte sie wie ein Fisch das Wasser; wir waren dauerhaft und unwiderruflich miteinander verbunden. Ich musste sie zurückgewinnen.

Ich war nur ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt und sie sah mich mit großen braunen Augen an. Das war es; vielleicht war das hier die einzige Chance, die ich bekommen würde, um die Dinge geradezubiegen. „Hallo Bella", sagte ich und meine leise Stimme schien auf dem leeren Hof widerzuhallen.

Ein paar Augenblicke lang sah sie mich atemlos mit unsicheren Augen an. Zögernd kräuselten sich ihre perfekten Lippen zu einem winzigen Lächeln. „Hallo Edward."

* * *

**... **

**Dankeschön an fallangel26, TheNargana, VampireSkin, lapatata** **und meinen anonymen Gast: eure lieben Reviews haben mich total gefreut! **

**Und ein riesiges Dankeschön an TwilightRenesmee: Deine Review hat mich echt vom Hocker gehauen. :D**

**Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gut ins Neue Jahr gekommen! **


	7. Motorräder

**Okay, wie immer: Diese Fanfiction gehört nicht mir, sondern DQRC, ich bin nur die Übersetzerin.**

**Das ganze Twilight Universum gehört Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Kapitelsong:** '_Drown' _von Three Days Grace

_It's hard to fly when you can't even run  
Once I had the world, but now I've got no one_

* * *

**Motorräder**

Langsam verstrich der Abend, jeder Termin schien sich noch länger hinzuziehen als der davor. Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, aber trotz größter Bemühungen schwand meine Aufmerksamkeit dahin und alles – die Schüler, die Eltern, die Fragen – verschwamm zu einem bedeutungslosen Nebel. Bevor es neun war, hatte ich zwei Namen falsch geschrieben, drei weitere falsch ausgesprochen und sogar einen stämmigen Footballspieler aus der Zehnten mit 'Katherine' angesprochen. Es war amtlich: ich drehte durch.

Daher war ich wirklich erleichtert, als die Glocke um halb zehn endlich zum Ende der Besprechungen läutete. Schnell verabschiedete ich mich von meiner letzten Schülerin und ihren Eltern, die über meine plötzliche Lebhaftigkeit leicht verwundert wirkten, und brachte sie zum Ausgang. Sobald sie wohlbehalten durch die Tür waren, kehrte ich zu meinem Tisch zurück und plumpste erschöpft auf meinen Stuhl.

_Was für eine Nacht. _Ich hatte falsch gelegen, als ich prognostiziert hatte, der Abend würde unerfreulich werden; es war viel, _viel _schlimmer gewesen. Das Wort 'Desaster' reichte nicht einmal annähernd aus, um es zu beschreiben. Ich hatte mich Edward gegenüber schrecklich benommen und mir war elend vor schlechtem Gewissen, weil ich Esme angelogen hatte. Mein einziger Trost war, dass ich zumindest nicht wirklich etwas verloren hatte; es war ja nicht so, als hätte Edward davor warme Gefühle für mich gehabt, jetzt waren sie eben noch weniger warm.

Nein, mein größtes Problem war nicht Edward; es war vielmehr die schwerwiegende Angelegenheit mit meinen Kollegen. Als ich mich umschaute, stellte ich fest, dass fast alle von ihnen mich entweder beobachteten oder über mich redeten. So viel zu meiner Entscheidung, nach meiner öffentlichen Auseinandersetzung im Klassenzimmer mit Edward unauffällig zu bleiben; in bloßen Sekunden hatte ich es geschafft, die ganze Situation zehnmal schlimmer zu machen. Die paar Leute, die davor noch nichts über die „Angelegenheit" zwischen mir und dem attraktiven neuen Schüler gewusst hatten, taten es jetzt mit Sicherheit. Ich fühlte die Panik in meiner Kehle hochsteigen, als mir bewusst wurde, wie sich die Blicke aller Anwesenden in mich bohrten. Ich fühlte mich wie unter einem wahnsinnig grellen Scheinwerfer.

_Ich muss hier weg, _dachte ich bei mir.

Schnell begann ich meine Papiere zusammenzuraffen, wobei ich das Flüstern und die Köpfe, die sich zu mir drehten, ignorierte. Meine Wangen brannten, als ich auf die Füße sprang und meinen Stuhl unter den Tisch schob. Ich ging gerade zur Tür – seit wann war sie so weit weg? – und starrte entschlossen auf den Fußboden, als plötzlich ein Schatten über meinen Weg fiel. Als ich aufblickte, sah ich eine der Lehrassistentinnen – eine kleine, kurvige Frau mit blonden Locken und großen blauen Augen; sie hieß Leanne. Letztes Jahr hatte sie mir mit meinen Elftklässlern geholfen und sie dachte anscheinend, dass wir deshalb miteinander redeten. Sie nahm mich waghalsig in Augenschein, und als ich über ihre Schulter schaute, sah ich, dass uns ihre Freundinnen, die ein paar Tische weiter hinten saßen, atemlos beobachteten. Ich fühlte mich, als würde mein Inneres in Eis getaucht. _Was will sie? Wird sie mich wegen Edward fragen? Würde sie das vor all den Leuten tun? _Mein Gehirn begann zu rattern und ich machte mich auf das absolute Worst-Case-Szenario gefasst.

"Wer _war _der Kerl?", fragte Leanne atemlos. Ich versteifte mich. Was sollte ich sagen? 'Ach, das war mein Ex-Freund, ein 112 Jahre alter Vampir, warum fragst du? ' Ich wand mich; die ganze Situation hätte sich vermeiden lassen, wenn ich nicht so überstürzt gehandelt hätte.

„Er geht hier zur Schule …", sagte ich verhalten und versuchte so zu wirken, als würde mir ihre Frage nichts ausmachen.

Sie sah mich eine Sekunde lang verwirrt an, dann brach sie in ein nerviges, schrilles Lachen aus. „Oh mein _Gott_, ich hab doch nicht das _Kind _gemeint! Ich meinte den Typen, der mit ihm da war!" Zuerst brachte es mich etwas aus dem Konzept, dass sie Edward gerade als _Kind _bezeichnet hatte – was mich gleichermaßen amüsierte, als ich mir seine Reaktion vorstellte, und beschämte, als ich mich an den Altersunterschied zwischen uns erinnerte. Nach ein paar Momenten schaffte ich es jedoch, den Rest des Satzes zu verarbeiten.

„Du meinst _Carlisle?_", fragte ich erschrocken. Ungläubig beobachtete ich, wie sie vor mir in Verzückung geriet.

„Ist das sein Name?", fragte sie eifrig. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass jemand, der so scharf aussieht, auch so einen scharfen Namen haben muss. Er ist einfach _umwerfend, _nicht wahr?"

Ich starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. _Carlisle? Scharf? _Natürlich war mir immer klar gewesen, dass er außergewöhnlich attraktiv aussah – ich war schließlich nicht _blind _– aber ich hatte ihn nie 'scharf' gefunden. Das wäre einfach zu gruslig; er war so etwas wie mein Vater gewesen und mir, obwohl ich wusste, dass er erst wie zwanzig aussah, immer viel älter vorgekommen. Es war komisch, diese Unterhaltung zu führen, und plötzlich wurde mir leicht übel.

„Also, warum war er hier beim Elternabend? Ich meine, er ist vielleicht, keine Ahnung, sechsundzwanzig?", brachte mich Leanne wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Ähm, ja, so ungefähr", sagte ich schnell, mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick zur Tür. „Er ist Edwards Vater – Adoptivater eigentlich. Er und Esme haben Edward und seine Geschwister vor ein paar Jahren adoptiert", erklärte ich. „Sie sind aber nicht miteinander verwandt, also die Blonden schon, aber die anderen nicht. Sie sind aber alle irgendwie zusammen, aber das macht nichts, weil sie ja nicht wirklich Brüder und Schwestern sind." Was war mit mir los? Es war, als hätte ich verbalen Durchfall. Ich klappte den Mund zu, als ich Leannes perplexen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

Ein paar Sekunden lang schaute sie mich komisch an, dann fragte sie mit enttäuschter Stimme: "Also ist Carlisle mit dieser Braunhaarigen verheiratet?"

"Mhm-mhm", machte ich, weil ich nicht wieder einen nervösen Quatschanfall kriegen wollte, "sehr glücklich verheiratet, schon seit Jahren; das perfekte Paar. Entschuldigst du mich?" Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten ging ich schnell auf den Ausgang zu, wobei ich Leannes „Warte, hat er einen Bruder oder so?"-Schrei überhörte, und verschwand den Korridor hinunter, wo ich die schweren Doppeltüren hinter mir zuknallen ließ. Der Gang war still und leer – eine richtige Verbesserung gegenüber der lauten Aula. Die meisten Schüler und Eltern schienen das Gebäude schon verlassen zu haben; zweifellos hatten sie noch Hoffnungen, ihren Freitagabend noch retten zu können. Ich blickte durchs Fenster und sah, dass in den drei Stunden, die ich in der Aula verbrachte hatte, noch mal mindestens drei Zentimeter Schnee gefallen waren. Ich fluchte übellaunig. Ich war heute mit dem Motorrad da; noch mehr Schnee war das Letzte, was ich brauchen konnte.

Normalerweise fuhr ich im Winter nur selten mit dem Rad, aber heute Abend hatte mich der unberechenbare und unzuverlässige Freitagabend-Busfahrplan von Rochester dazu gezwungen; ich hatte nur zwei Möglichkeiten gehabt: Entweder mit dem Motorrad heimfahren oder eineinhalb Stunden im kalten Bushäuschen warten. Ich begann mich zu fragen, ob das Bushäuschen nicht doch die bessere Wahl gewesen wäre; ich hatte zwar Schneeketten an den Reifen, doch sie waren ihre Effektivität eingeschränkt, vor im Tiefschnee. Eins war schon mal klar: es würde keine angenehme Fahrt werden.

Schweren Herzens wandte ich mich vom Fenster ab und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Büro, das am anderen Ende der Schule lag. Als ich um die Ecke bog, erstarrte ich. Am Ende des Ganges saß jemand auf einem Stuhl, doch es war zu dunkel, um die Person zu identifizieren. Da ich nicht nochmal mit einer meiner Kolleginnen sprechen wollte, machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt, um mich schnell aus dem Staub zu machen, aber die Person stand auf und trat ins Licht, und ich bemerkte erschrocken, wer es war.

"Alice!", rief ich unwillkürlich. Sobald das Wort heraus war, wünschte ich, ich hätte nichts gesagt. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder hatte Alice seit ihrer Ankunft in Rochester nicht versucht, mit mir in Kontakt zu treten; ich hatte nur ein paar flüchtige Blicke in der Cafeteria und auf dem Weg zum Unterricht auf sie erhascht, sonst hatte ich sie kaum gesehen. Zuerst hatte mich ihr Schweigen mitgenommen, aber dann hatte ich mich allmählich damit abgefunden. Ich konnte zwar nicht behaupten, dass es nicht wehtat – das tat es, und zwar schrecklich – aber ich war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es auf lange Hinsicht besser war, wenn Alice nicht mit mir befreundet sein wollte. Auf diese Weise würde ich, wenn die Cullens wieder gingen, wie sie es unausweichlich tun würden, nur den Schmerz, Edward wieder zu verlieren, verkraften müssen und nicht auch noch den, Alice zu verlieren. All das überzeugte mich davon, dass Alice über ein Gespräch mit mir nicht erfreut wäre.

Aber ich wurde überrascht. Anstatt mir einfach nur zuzunicken und dann davonzueilen, machte Alice zaghaft einen Schritt auf mich zu, um dann unsicher mitten im Gang stehen zu bleiben. Sie öffnete den Mund, als wollte sie etwas sagen, dann hielt sie zögernd inne, als fürchtete sie sich davor, wie sie empfangen werden würde. Endlich sprach sie: „Hi".

Plötzlich kam mir in den Sinn, dass Alice vielleicht so unsicher war, weil sie sich wegen _meiner _Reaktion auf _sie _Sorgen machte. Der Gedanke war lächerlich, kam mir aber, als ich ihren bangen Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete, immer wahrscheinlicher vor. Wenn sie das wirklich dachte, dann musste ich das sofort klarstellen, ganz gleich, was es mich später kosten würde. Ich lächelte sie mit aller Kraft, die ich aufbringen konnte, an. „Hey, Alice", sagte ich sanft, „wie geht es dir?" Ohne Vorwarnung hüpfte sie anmutig auf mich zu und warf mir die Arme um den Hals.

"Oh, Bella", seufzte sie in meine Schulter, während ihr süßer Duft mich umhüllte. „Ich hab dich so vermisst!" Sie brach ab und schluchzte trocken auf, dann zog sie mich fester an sich. Lahm tätschelte ich ihren Rücken, unfähig, etwas anderes zu tun; das Atmen fiel mir mittlerweile extrem schwer; ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie erdrückend Vampirumarmungen waren. Sie schien meine Unbehaglichkeit bemerkt zu haben, denn sie lockerte ihren Griff und lehnte sich ein bisschen zurück, während sie mir mit kummervollen Augen ins Gesicht schaute. „Es tut mir alles so leid, Bella", sagte sie traurig. „dass ich gegangen bin, dass ich mich nicht von dir verabschiedet habe", sie schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf. „Ich hätte nie zustimmen sollen, aber er hat mir keine andere Wahl gelassen."

Ich scheute zurück, als sie Edward erwähnte, und versuchte das Gespräch zu sichereren Themen zu lenken. „Ähm, ist schon in Ordnung, Alice", sagte ich. Als die Worte meinen Mund verließen, bemerkte ich, dass ich sie erst meinte. Es war genau wie bei Carlisle und Esme: ich war außer mir vor Freude, sie in meinem Leben zurückzuhaben. Sie war immer noch die beste Freundin, die ich je gehabt hatte, und ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass ich etwas anderes als Entzücken darüber empfand, sie wiederzusehen. Das schien Alice jedoch nicht davon abzuhalten, mit ihren Entschuldigungen weiterzumachen.

"Ich wollte zu dir kommen, um es dir zu erklären, aber Edward hat gesagt, ich kann nicht, er wollte so schnell wie möglich fort". Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie Edwards Gleichgültigkeit mir gegenüber unbeabsichtigt bestätigte, doch sie fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Und als wir dann nach Rochester gekommen sind, hat er gesagt, dass er selbst mir dir reden möchte, also-"

Ich verzog das Gesicht. Noch mehr Gerede über Edward. „Es ist okay", wiederholte ich. „Ich verzeihe dir alles, obwohl es sowieso kaum was zum Verzeihen gibt."

Sie schaute mich besorgt an, ehe sie weiterredete: „Bist du dir sicher? Du bist kein bisschen sauer? Denn wenn du es bist, dann kann ich vor dir auf die Knie gehen und dich um Verzeihung anflehen; ich habe alles bis ins kleinste Detail geplant, ich habe heute extra meine gammligste Jeans angezogen!" Ich musste lachen, als ich Alices perfekt sitzende, wunderschöne, betrübte Jeans betrachtete, die aussah, als käme sie direkt von einem italienischen Catwalk. Nur Alice könnte so ein atemberaubendes Kleidungsstück als 'gammlig' bezeichnen.

"Nein", versicherte ich ihr, "ich will nicht, dass du mich anflehst. Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung vollkommen an."

Große Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. „Gott sei Dank", seufzte sie. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht, dass du nicht mehr mit mir reden willst. Was ich voll und ganz verdient hätte; das war so scheußlich von mir." Sie schlang wieder die Arme um mich. „Danke", sagte sie gedämpft meine Schulter.

"Nichts zu danken", antwortete ich, während ich ihre Umarmung erwiderte. Als ich sie wieder losließ, fiel mir etwas ein. „Sekunde mal", fragte ich perplex, „hast du nicht schon vorhergesehen, dass ich deine Entschuldigung annehmen würde?"

Ein komischer, leicht beschämter Ausdruck huschte über Alices Gesicht. „Nun … nein, habe ich nicht", antwortete sie zögernd. „Ehrlich gesagt konnte ich dich schon seit … naja, seit circa sechs Jahren nicht mehr sehen." Überrascht schaute ich sie an. _Seit sechs Jahren? Also im Grunde seit –_

"Seit ihr gegangen seid?", vergewisserte ich mich. In dem einen Jahr, das ich mit den Cullens in Forks verbracht hatte, hatte niemand je erwähnt, dass Alices Visionen über eine bestimmte Person einfach aufhören konnten. Finster fragte ich mich, was das wohl über meine Zukunft hinsichtlich ihr und ihrer Familie aussagte.

"Nicht ganz, ein paar Monate lang konnte ich dich noch sehen …", Alice verstummte und ich begriff, dass sie wohl an meinen zombiehaften Zustand, der den größten Teil des Herbstsemesters meines Abschlussjahres eingenommen hatte, dachte. Ich fühlte, wie mein Gesicht vor Scham rot anlief; damals war mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Alice Zeugin meiner Qual sein könnte. „Aber irgendwann im Februar ist alles, was mit dir zu tun hatte, plötzlich verschwunden", fuhr Alice fort. „Ich konnte dich _überhaupt_ nicht mehr sehen, nicht mal kurze Bildschnipsel; das hat mir total Angst gemacht – ich hatte mich noch nie in meinem Leben so blind gefühlt." Sie schauderte leicht, ein gequälter Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich geriet in Panik; ich wusste nicht, was mit dir passiert war. Ich fing an, mich zu fragen, ob du vielleicht_ tot _bist. Also kam ich zurück nach Forks."

Als ich diese Worte hörte, schnappte ich nach Luft und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, um sie besser anschauen zu können. „Du bist _was_?", fragte ich ungläubig. _Sie ist zurückgekommen ohne es mir zu sagen?_

"Ich bin zurückgekommen", wiederholte sie beschämt. „Es war tagsüber, als du in der Schule warst. Ich habe auf dem Parkplatz gewartet und dich durchs Fenster beobachtet, nur lange genug, um mich zu vergewissern, dass du noch lebst …"

"… und dann bist du wieder gegangen", sagte ich dumpf. _Die Vorstellung, dass sie da war und mich beobachtet hat, ohne dass ich es je gewusst habe. _Was hätte ich wohl getan, wenn ich sie gesehen hätte? Geweint? Gelacht? Sie angebrüllt? Vielleicht war es besser, dass ich sie nicht gesehen hatte; im Februar hatte ich gerade angefangen, mich von Edwards Weggang zu erholen, und ich war emotional noch ziemlich anfällig gewesen. Wer weiß, wie ich darauf reagiert hätte, Alice wiederzusehen, nur um dann zuzusehen, wie sie wieder fortging?

"Ich wollte es nicht tun!", versicherte mir Alice eindringlich. „Wirklich Bella, wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, wären wir gar nicht erst gegangen, aber Edward hat mir das Versprechen abgenommen, nicht in deine Zukunft zu schauen oder Kontakt mit dir aufzunehmen. Er hat mich davon überzeugt, dass es nur zu deinem Besten wäre, aber …", sie zögerte leicht, bevor sie vorsichtiger fortfuhr, „nun ja, nach dem, was ich in diesen ersten Monaten gesehen habe … bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich dem zustimmen kann." Dann war es lange Zeit still, während wir beide in Gedanken an meine anhaltende Katatonie versunken waren. „Es tut mir leid", sagte sie schließlich kleinlaut. „Es tut mir leid, was du wegen uns alles durchmachen musstest; es wäre besser für dich gewesen, wenn du mich nie kennengelernt hättest." Diese Entschuldigung riss mich aus meiner Träumerei und ich schaute Alice scharf an.

"Nein Alice, wag es ja nicht, dich ausgerechnet für das zu entschuldigen. Ich werde es nie bereuen, mich mit dir angefreundet zu haben, nie. Der Sommer, den ich mit dir und deiner Familie verbracht habe, war die schönste Zeit meines Lebens und es gibt nichts, was daran etwas ändern könnte. Ich … ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass du wieder da bist, und ich will die Zeit so gut wie möglich nutzen." _Bevor ihr wieder weggeht. _Den letzten Teil sprach ich nicht laut aus, aber er hing zwischen uns in der Luft. Wir schwiegen wieder, während ich Alice zögernd anlächelte und ich mich im Stillen fragte, ob ich nicht zu offen gewesen war. Ich wurde jedoch beruhigt, als sie das Unbehagen endlich mit einem riesigen, strahlenden Lächeln brach.

"Ich hab dich wirklich vermisst", sagte und ließ ihre perfekten Zähne aufblitzen, "wir haben so viel nachzuholen. Ich will _alles _wissen, was passiert ist, seit wir gegangen sind." _Das wird nicht lange besonders dauern, _dachte ich trocken, aber ich versuchte, ein überzeugendes Lächeln aufzusetzen.

"Hört sich toll an", sagte ich so enthusiastisch, wie ich konnte. In Wahrheit wollte ich keine Unterhaltung mit Alice beginnen, die womöglich zu Edward führen konnte. Falls Alice meinen Widerwillen bemerkte, so ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken.

„Was sind deine Pläne fürs Wochenende?", fragte sie fröhlich.

„Ähm …" Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Alice das Lesen unzähliger deprimierender Gedichte und den Verzehr der Hälfte der in meinem Kühlschrank befindlichen Lebensmittel nicht als 'Pläne' durchgehen lassen würde.

„Ausgezeichnet", unterbrach die mich, „du kannst mit Rosalie und mir Shoppen gehen." _Woah, ganz langsam!_

"Rosalie?", fragte ich Alice ungläubig. „Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?" Ich wusste, dass es Rosalie von allen am schwersten gefallen war, mich in der Familie aufzunehmen, und wir hatten selbst zu unseren besten Zeiten nicht wirklich miteinander gesprochen. Sie hatte mich gewöhnlich wie einen Stau während der Spitzenverkehrsstunde behandelt: lästig, aber unvermeidbar. Insgeheim dachte ich, dass sie es mir übelnahm, dass ich nicht einmal annähernd an ihre Perfektionsstandards heranreichte. Ich hatte diese Überzeugung jedoch nie ausgesprochen; ich wusste, dass Alice ihre Schwester innig liebte und über geringschätzige Bemerkungen über sie nicht begeistert sein würde. Ich hatte keine Lust, meine eigene Regel jetzt zu brechen.

"Ach komm schon", meinte Alice unbekümmert, "du und Rosalie wart doch auch Freundinnen!" Es herrschte Stille, während ich Alice mit einem '_bist du jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt_'- Blick bedachte. „Na gut", räumte sie schließlich widerwillig ein, „das stimmt vielleicht nicht ganz-"

„Das stimmt vielleicht nicht ganz?!", wiederholte ich ungläubig. „Alice, wir reden hier über mich und _Rosalie_!"

"- aber das heißt ja nicht, dass ihr jetzt keine Freundinnen werden könnt!", schloss sie, ohne meinen Kommentar zu beachten. „Außerdem bin ich mir fast sicher, dass sie dich auch vermisst hat. Zum einen war das Leben ohne dich lange nicht so interessant-" ich schnaubte; gut zu wissen, dass sie es als 'interessant' erachtete, wenn ich von einem psychotischen Vampir durchs halbe Land gejagt wurde, „-und außerdem findet sie, dass du einen guten Einfluss auf Edward hast." Ich fühlte, wie mein Magen ins Taumeln geriet; irgendwie waren wir _schon wieder _auf Edward zu sprechen gekommen. Konnte man dem Thema nicht _irgendwie _ausweichen? Mein Verdruss darüber war so groß, dass ich das leichte Grinsen, das bei diesen Worten über Alices Gesicht huschte, als erinnerte sie sich an eine besonders amüsierende Begebenheit, kaum bemerkte. Bevor ich sie jedoch deswegen fragen konnte, fixierte sie mich wieder entschlossen. „Also, kommst du morgen mit?" Sie schaute mich mit großen Augen und hoffnungsvoll flehendem Gesicht an.

„Ich weiß nicht …", sagte ich unverbindlich. Ich _wollte _wieder mit Alice quatschen wie in alten Zeiten – ich könnte sogar einen Tag voller Shoppen und Rosalie ertragen – aber ich sträubte mich immer noch dagegen, mich unnötigem Gerede über Edward auszusetzen.

„Biiiiitteeee", bettelte sie ungeniert. Ich seufzte; irgendwo da draußen gab es einen kleinen Welpen, der seine Augen zurückhaben wollte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf über meine Schwäche.

"Na gut", gab ich nach.

„Ja", quietschte sie und drückte mich kurz an sich, bevor sie vergnügt in die Hände klatschte. „Du wirst es nicht bereuen, Bella, es wird großartig."

"Ja, klar", sagte ich ergeben, "ich gehe ja nur mit dir und Rosalie Shoppen, nicht wahr? Es wird niemand … niemand anderes dabei sein?" Ich wusste, dass ich mich lächerlich benahm, aber ich brachte mich immer noch nicht dazu, seinen Namen zu sagen, wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden ließ.

Alice verstand sofort, über wen ich sprach – oder vielmehr _nicht _sprach. Ihr Lächeln verrutschte leicht, aber sie versuchte es zu überspielen. „Nein, nur wir Mädels; wir werden den ganzen Tag Shoppen! Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, die Geschäfte hier unter die Lupe zu nehmen, aber sie sollen ganz passabel sein. Natürlich können wir auch einen Tagesausflug nach New York machen …"

Ich seufzte erleichtert auf und entspannte mich und hörte nur noch halb zu, als Alice einen Monolog begann, in dem sie jedes einzelne Geschäft, das sie besucht hatte, zu analysieren schien und jedes auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn in mehr als fünf verschiedenen Kategorien bewertete. Während sie redete, gingen wir zu meinem Büro, wo ich meinen prall gefüllten Rucksack aufsammelte. Ich hatte ihn heute Abend gegen meine übliche Tasche eingetauscht, da ich mehr Platz für meine Ledermotorradjacke und den Helm brauchte. Ich hatte erst in letzter Zeit begonnen, diese Schutzkleidung zu tragen – vor allem wegen Charlies endlosen Drohungen und Bitten, die in der Versicherung gipfelten, dass er mich sonst aus seinem Testament streichen würde. Das hatte mich überzeugt – doch selbst jetzt trug ich sie nicht so oft wie ich sollte. Alice fragte nicht, warum ich eine so große Tasche dabei hatte und ich sagte es ihr auch nicht; ich musste keine Hellseherin sein, um zu erraten, dass sie über mein neues Lieblingsfahrzeug nicht allzu begeistert wäre. Auf unserem Weg zum Parkplatz begegneten wir Rosalie.

"Da bist du ja", sagte sie sehr schnell zu Alice, "Wo warst du? Carlisle hat gesagt, ich soll dich holen, die anderen sind-", sie brach abrupt ab, als sie mich neben Alice stehen sah. „Oh", sagte sie kurz und Ausdruck gereizten Verstehens huschte über ihr Gesicht.

"Bella und ich hatten einen kleinen Plausch", sagte Alice schnell, um die plötzliche unangenehme Stille, die sich über uns gesenkt hatte, zu füllen.

"Wirklich?", fragte Rosalie und warf Alice einen bohrenden Blick zu, bevor sie irgendetwas in Vampirgeschwindigkeit sagte. Ich schnappte nur ein 'hat dir gesagt' und ein 'verboten' auf, aber es war auch so klar genug, was sie meinte. Mit brennenden Wangen schaute ich weg. Es war peinlich genug, dass Edward es nötig fand, solche 'Regeln' aufzustellen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass alle ständig darauf verweisen mussten. Deprimiert wie ich war, machte ich mir gar nicht erst die Mühe, Alices kurze Antwort zu entschlüsseln, und zog es vor, niedergeschlagen mit den Riemen meines Rucksacks herumzuspielen. Ein frustriertes „Schön!" von Rosalie beendete die Unterhaltung und ich schaute auf, um zu sehen, wie sie uns beiden einen verstimmten Blick zuwarf, ehe sie auf dem Absatz kehrtmachte und hurtig den Gang hinunterging. Hilflos schaute ich zu Alice, die Rosalie unzufrieden hinterher sah. Ich verdrehte die Augen; oh ja, Rosalie und ich würden uns anfreunden.

"Komm", sagte Alice leise, "wir gehen ihr besser hinterher." Ich nickte nur stumm und ging los, wobei ich Alice nicht wirklich zuhörte, als sie halbherzig ihre Shopping-Diskussion wiederaufnahm. Wir gingen durch eine Tür und traten hinaus in eine Mauer aus eiskalter Luft. Ich zitterte und schlang sofort die Arme um meinen Körper; in den paar Stunden seit Schulschluss musste die Temperatur um mindestens zehn Grad gesunken sein. Ich zwang mich, Alice genauer zuzuhören, um mich von der Kälte abzulenken. _Warum habe ich mich nur entschieden, an einem so kalten Ort zu arbeiten? _Alice machte gerade eine amüsante Bemerkung über die Verkäuferinnen in einem Einkaufszentrum in Connecticut, als wir um die Ecke bogen und den gepflasterten Innenhof der Schule betraten. Ich lachte befreit; schon seit Monaten war ich nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen. Normalerweise fühlte ich mich nur so, wenn ich bei Jacob war. Plötzlich fiel mir auf, dass Alice stehengeblieben war. „Ach, Mist", fluchte sie leise, die Augen auf etwas am anderen Ende des Hofs gerichtet.

Verwirrt folgte ihrem Blick und schnappte laut nach Luft. _Alle _Cullens waren da, sie standen eng zusammengedrängt zwischen den schneebedeckten Tischen. Die Röte schoss mir erneut in die Wangen, als ich fühlte, wie sich sieben goldene Augenpaare auf mich richteten. Ich schaute beschämt weg, aber aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Edwards Kopf zu Esme herumfuhr. _Das ist schlecht, _dachte ich, _das ist ganz, ganz, ganz – _

"Bella?", flüsterte Alice mir schnell zu, "Bella, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Mir geht's gut", sagte ich schon fast hyperventilierend.

„Keine Panik", sagte Alice mit beruhigender Stimme, so leise, dass nur ich sie hören konnte, „alles wird gut, entspann dich einfach."

Irgendetwas an dem Satz ergab keinen Sinn. Was würde gut werden? Als ich zurück zu den Cullens schaute, bemerkte ich mit Entsetzen, dass sie alle verschwunden waren, alle bis auf … „Alice!", zischte ich verzweifelt und wirbelte herum, um sie anzusehen. Aber auch sie war verschwunden. Der Hof war nun abgesehen von Edward und mir völlig verlassen. _VAMPIRE!, _dachte ich wütend. Ich war jetzt vollkommen hilflos; Flüchten war keine Option, meine Vampir_freunde _würden mich zweifellos sofort zurückholen. Mit furchterfülltem Herzen beobachtete ich durch den Schnee hindurch, der nun in langsamen Flocken zu fallen begann, wie sich Edward zu mir herumdrehte. In Erwartung einer weiteren Attacke machte ich mich auf mehr Gebrüll gefasst, doch es blieb aus. Voll ungläubiger Überraschung betrachtete ich Edwards Miene; das aufgebrachte Wesen, das ich früher an diesem Abend gesehen hatte, war darin kaum wiederzuerkennen. _Was geht hier vor?, _fragte ich mich verwirrt. Es schockierte mich noch mehr, als ich sah, wie er lächelnd – lächelnd! – auf mich zukam. Ich war so geschockt, dass ich nur wie der letzte Depp dastand und beobachtete, wie Edward näherkam. Er war jetzt nur noch ein paar Meter von mir entfernt und ich hätte schwören konnten, dass die Luft zwischen uns vor Elektrizität knisterte.

"Hallo, Bella", hauchte er und seine sanfte Stimme hallte leicht in der Stille. Ich betrachtete jeden Zentimeter seines Gesichtes. Es war ruhig, reumütig und warm. _Was ist bloß in ihn gefahren?, _fragte ich mich verdutzt. Es war schwer, ihn anzufeinden, wenn er so freundlich aussah. Sehr, _sehr _unsicher erwiderte ich sein Lächeln halb.

„Hallo, Edward."

"Gehst du ein Stück mit mir?", fragte er höflich. Ich konnte an seinem Gesicht ablesen, dass es wirklich eine Frage war; er schien zu denken, dass ich jedes Recht hatte ihn abzuweisen, wenn ich wollte. Ich war immer noch zu geschockt über die Wendung, die die Ereignisse genommen hatten, als dass mir eine intelligente Erwiderung eingefallen wäre, also nickte ich nur stumm. Ich verlagerte den Rucksack auf meinem Rücken leicht; er war schwer und das lange Herumstehen forderte schön langsam seinen Tribut. Edward bemerkte meine Unbehaglichkeit augenblicklich und streckte sofort die Hand aus. „Darf ich?", fragte er. Einen irrsinnigen Moment lang dachte ich, er frage mich tatsächlich, ob er meine Hand halten durfte, bis mir auffiel, dass sein Blick auf meinen Rucksack gerichtet war.

"Äh, sicher", sagte ich zweifelnd und versuchte, den Rucksack abzusetzen. In einer typischen Demonstration meiner grenzenlosen Tollpatschigkeit gelang es mir, die Riemen zu verheddern und mit einem davon an meinem Gürtel hängenzubleiben. „Ach verflixt", sagte ich frustriert, während ich mir den Hals verrenkte, um über meine Schulter zu schauen, und hilflos wie eine auf dem Rücken liegende Schildkröte herumzappelte und vergeblich versuchte, mich zu befreien. Ich wurde rot wie eine Tomate, als ich überlegte, wie ich in Edwards Augen wohl aussehen musste. Dann erstarrte ich, als ich Edwards kühle Hand an meiner Schulter fühlte.

"Erlaube mir", murmelte er mit einer Stimme so weich wie Samt. Meine Herzfrequenz stieg sofort um hundert Schläge pro Minute an, als mir auffiel, wie _nahe _er war; sein langsamer Atem kitzelte mich im Nacken und machte mir Gänsehaut. Ich hielt den Atem an und wagte nicht, mich zu bewegen, als seine Hände über meine Schulterblätter wanderten und etwas unterhalb meines Nackens verweilten. _Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, _brabbelten meine Gedanken zusammenhanglos. Wollte er mich in Ohnmacht fallen lassen? Wenn ja, dann machte er seine Sache sehr gut; ich bezweifelte, dass ich noch länger als eine Minute stehenbleiben konnte, wenn er mich weiterhin so berührte. Langsam fuhren seine Hände zu den Riemen und begannen, sie behutsam zu entwirren, sein Gesicht war immer noch bloße Zentimeter hinter mir. Unwillkürlich schnappte ich nach Luft, als er seine Hände erneut bewegte, diesmal, um sie an meiner Wirbelsäule entlanggleiten zu lassen, bis sie ein wenig unterhalb meiner Taille zum Stillstand kamen, wo der Riemen sich in meiner Gürtelschlaufe verfangen hatte.

"Edward", brachte ich mit heiserer Stimme und beschleunigtem Atem hervor. Er musste jetzt damit aufhören; wenn er es nicht tat, würde ich mich ihm wieder an den Hals werfen. Wenn er nur wüsste, welche Wirkung seine Berührung auf mich hatte.

„Ja?", fragte er unschuldig mit dem Hauch eines leisen Lachens in seiner honigsüßen Stimme. Er neigte sich noch näher zu mir und sein Geruch schwappte über mich, ließ mich vergessen, was ich sagen wollte. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es überhaupt geschafft hätte zu antworten, wenn er mich nach meinem eigenen Namen gefragt hätte, so überwältigt war ich. Als er die Clips meines Rucksacks losmachte, streiften seine Fingerspitzen den Saum meiner Bluse, und eine winzige Sekunde lang berührten seine Hände meine nackte Haut. Mein ganzer Körper begann zu zittern, als die Elektrizität durch meine Adern strömte. Edwards Hände erstarrten und ich schloss beschämt die Augen, wartete darauf, dass er wegen meiner himmelschreienden Besessenheit von ihm wütend wurde. Nach ein paar Sekunden fuhr er jedoch schweigend fort, mich von der Tasche zu befreien. Ich atmete tief aus, bis aufs Äußerste verwirrt. _Ehrlich, was geht hier VOR? _Zu meiner extremen Erleichterung nahm er mir den Rucksack ab, und ich brachte sofort einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen mich und diese gefährlichen Hände. Ein paar Augenblicke lang starrten wir uns einfach nur an, dann brach Edward die Stille. „Ich trage ihn für dich zum Parkplatz", sagte er zuvorkommend und deutete auf die Tür, durch die seine Familie verschwunden war. Ich nickte nur, immer noch zu benommen, um etwas zu sagen.

Sein unerklärliches Gentleman-Benehmen hielt an, als wir bei der Tür ankamen, die er für mich aufhielt. Das machte mich schön langsam wahnsinnig; es war, als wäre ich in einem seltsamen, wenn auch nicht unbedingt unangenehmen Traum gelandet. Wir gingen durch die Schule und ich wartete ich die ganze Zeit darauf, dass Edward auffallen würde, dass er neben mir, Bella – derselben Bella, die er zuvor so abstoßend gefunden hatte –ging, und wieder zu seinem frustrierten, wütenden Ich zurückfand. Als er plötzlich vor den weiten Fronttüren der Eingangshalle stehen blieb, machte ich mich daher auf das Geschrei gefasst. Aber es blieb aus. Stattdessen sagte Edward mit ruhiger Stimme: „Bevor wir nach draußen gehen, möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen."

Ich starrte ihn an. _Wie bitte? _„Für was entschuldigen?", fragte ich verblüfft.

"Dafür, wie schrecklich ich dich in den letzten Wochen behandelt habe", sagte er ernsthaft, „Ich war widerlich und grob zu dir und es tut mir aufrichtig leid, wenn ich dich damit verletzt habe; ich versichere dir, dass das nicht in meiner Absicht lag." Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. Obwohl es stimmte, dass er mir das Leben schwer gemacht hatte, vor allem im Klassenzimmer, war es ja nicht gänzlich seine Schuld. Zum Teil war ich an den katastrophalen Geschehnissen der letzten paar Wochen genauso schuld wie er, und wenn man mein Verhalten an diesem Abend berücksichtigte, wahrscheinlich noch mehr. Ich bemerkte, dass Edward mich immer noch besorgt ansah, und mir fiel auf, dass ich ihm keine Antwort gegeben hatte.

"Ähm", begann ich, dann zuckte ich innerlich zusammen. Er war so eloquent und mir, die ich mich normalerweise für ziemlich artikuliert hielt, verschlug es jedes Mal die Sprache, wenn er mich ansah. „Schon, äh, gut. Entschuldigung angenommen." Was sollte ich auch sonst sagen? Wie könnte ich ihm sagen, dass das, was am meisten wehtat, die Tatsache war, dass er mich nicht liebte? Ich würde tausend kleinliche Streitereien hinnehmen, wenn dafür wieder alles so werden könnte wie vor sechs Jahren, aber das war unmöglich – Edward empfand nicht mehr so für mich, also war es sinnlos, meine Liebe zu ihm überhaupt zu erwähnen. Es war viel sicherer, genau wie Esme gegenüber vorzugeben, dass ich nur wegen seiner Belästigung und Unhöflichkeit verletzt war. Ich schaute zurück zu Edward, in dessen makellosem Gesicht sich etwas Unzufriedenheit zu spiegeln schien, aber bevor ich mich nach dem Grund dafür fragen konnte, schenkte er mir ein umwerfendes Lächeln.

"Danke", sagte er aufrichtig und Augen nahmen die Farbe von flüssigem Topas an. „Möchtest du mir zeigen, wo du geparkt hast?" Er hielt meine Tasche in die Höhe und das schiefe Lächeln, das ich so sehr liebte, tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf. Benommen starrte ich ihn ein paar Sekunden lang an, dann blinzelte ich rasch und zwang mich, mich zu konzentrieren.

„Ja, sicher", sagte ich leicht verwirrt. „Ähm, da drüben", ich zog mit leicht zitternden Händen am Türgriff. Nichts geschah. Ich zog stärker, mit aller Kraft.

„Bella?"

„Ja, Edward?", sagte ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne, während ich den aufmüpfigen Türgriff wütend ansah.

„Auf dem Schild steht 'Drücken'."

"Oh. Danke" Ich zuckte zusammen und drückte die Tür mit brennenden Wangen auf. _Schon wieder blamiert, _dachte ich, _was ist heute Abend nur mit dir los?_

Draußen war es eiskalt. Ich zog die Schultern hoch und neigte den Kopf gegen die Schneeflocken, die immer noch vom Himmel fielen. Es standen nur noch ein paar Autos auf dem Parkplatz, darunter zwei extrem schnell aussehende Autos, die ich auch dann sofort den Cullens zugeordnet hätte, wenn nicht die ganze Familie bis auf Edward darin gesessen wäre. Den linken Wagen konnte ich vage als Carlisles Mercedes identifizieren, aber ich war mir sicher, dass der zweite neu war. „Fahrt ihr jetzt mit dem zur Schule?", fragte ich Edward mit vom Wind gedämpfter Stimme. Er warf einen beiläufigen Blick auf den Wagen.

"Ja, Carlisle und Rosalie haben ihn ausgesucht."

„Er sieht hübsch aus", sagte ich höflich. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich keine Ahnung, ob er hübsch war oder nicht – dazu wusste ich nicht genug über Autos – aber dass er glänzte, erkannte ich.

Edward sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, dann lachte er leise; bei dem Geräusch liefen mir angenehme Schauer den Rücken hinunter. „Du musst nicht heucheln, Bella, ich weiß, dass du dir nicht viel aus Autos machst."

„Den Volvo mochte ich", korrigierte ich ihn, „zumindest, wenn du ihn nicht gerade mit fünfhundert Sachen gefahren bist. Hast du ihn noch?"

Edward sagte nichts. Ich sah ihn neugierig an und war überrascht, als ich sah, dass er mich mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht anschaute. Ich rätselte, was ich gesagt haben könnte, um ihn so aus der Fassung zu bringen, aber mir fiel nichts ein. „Ja", sagte er schließlich sehr leise, „ich hab ihn noch."

„Aber du fährst nicht damit?", fragte ich verwirrt. „Warum ni-"

"Also, wohin bringe ich deinen Rucksack?", unterbrach mich Edward laut. Ich sah ihn verwirrt an und fragte mich, warum er das Thema gewechselt hatte, bis mir dämmerte, dass er den Smalltalk vielleicht nur leid war. Sofort war es mir peinlich, seine Entschuldigung ausgenutzt zu haben, um ihn in ein unsinniges Gespräch zu verwickeln. Ich hatte es nicht vorgehabt – wenn ich bei ihm war, fiel es mir nur viel zu leicht, alles, was geschehen war, zu vergessen. Er war Balsam für meine Wunden, was paradox war, da sie durch ihn erst entstanden waren.

"Ich hab da drüben geparkt", sagte ich und zeigte auf einen Platz weiter hinten. Dort standen ein silberner Mondeo, ein ramponierter blauer Ford und ein großer, dreckig-weißer Van, der die Sicht auf mein dahinterstehendes Motorrad versperrte. Edward warf einen Blick auf die bunt zusammengewürfelte Autosammlung, bevor er zielstrebig auf den Ford zuging.

„Ich sehe schon, dein Autogeschmack hat sich nicht verbessert", kommentierte er, als er geringschätzig mit der Hand über die verbeulte Kühlerhaube fuhr und kurz durch die Fenster in das schmuddelige Auto blickte. „Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund dafür, dass du dir immer wieder das langsamste Transportmittel aussuchst, das es gibt?

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Männer und Autos; da waren sie alle gleich. Sobald man ihnen etwas mit Rädern und Motor zeigte, nutzten sie die Gelegenheit, um alle mit ihrem überlegenen Fachwissen zu langweilen. Vielleicht würden Jacob und Edward doch nicht so schlecht miteinander auskommen. Ich nahm Edward meinen Rucksack aus der Hand, ignorierte seine ununterbrochenen Kommentare über das Auto und zwängte mich an ihm vorbei durch die Lücke zwischen dem Ford und dem Van zur anderen Seite durch. Dort stand mein Motorrad. Das rote, glänzende Fahrzeug war kaum noch wiederzuerkennen von dem rostigen Ding, das ich vor dem Schrotthaufen der Marks bewahrt hatte. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte Jacob nach Herzenslust daran herumgebastelt, sodass es nun eine ziemlich ansehnliche Maschine war. Sein Motor und seine Höchstgeschwindigkeit konnten vielleicht Leute wie Edward nicht beeindrucken, aber für mich war es perfekt. Ich stellte meinen Rucksack neben dem Motorrad auf den Boden und öffnete ihn. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass Edward von der anderen Seite des Vans hervorgekommen war. Er beobachtete mit Verwunderung, wie ich meine Tasche durchwühlte.

"Was machst du da, Bella?", fragte er, als ich meine Lederjacke aus den Tiefen meines Rucksacks beförderte und hineinschlüpfte.

„Nach Hause fahren", antwortete ich, während ich den Helm hervorzog und mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht band, bevor ich ihn überstülpte. Dann zog ich den Reißverschluss der Tasche zu und schlüpfte mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand durch die Riemen.

Edwards Augen verengten sich. „Aber was ist mit deinem Auto?"

„Das ist nicht mein Auto", sagte ich und schwang das Bein über den Sattel.

„Aber du-"

"Nein, hab ich nicht, du hast es nur angenommen", erwiderte ich und steckte den Schlüssel in die Zündung. Knatternd erwachte die Maschine zum Leben. Ich lächelte langsam. _Ich liebe dieses Geräusch. _Es brachte Erinnerungen an heiße Sommer und verregnete Herbsttage zurück, an Stunden in Jacobs Garage, in denen das einzige Geräusch das Zischen von Getränkedosen und das Geklirr von Werkzeug war, in denen Hitzewellen von seinem nackten Oberkörper ausgingen, während er unermüdlich an dem Motor seines alten Golfs arbeitete. Wenn ich mich anstrengte, konnte ich immer noch den Regen auf das Metalldach prasseln hören, Jacobs ansteckendes Lachen und das weitentfernte Hämmern von Pfoten draußen auf dem Weg, das die Ankunft von Quil oder Embry ankündigte. _Ich vermisse das alles so, _dachte ich wehmütig. Vielleicht war es Zeit für eine Veränderung; wenn die Cullens erst gegangen waren, sollte ich mir vielleicht einen Job im Westen suchen.

Ich schaute wieder zu Edward, um zu sehen, dass er sich mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit vor das Motorrad gestellte hatte und mir den Weg versperrte. Seine Augen warfen Flammen und sein Mund verzog sich ärgerlich; er sah fast so bedrohlich aus wie früher an diesem Abend. _Na schau mal einer an, _dachte ich trocken, _der wütende Edward ist wieder da. _„Damit fährst du NICHT", knurrte er warnend.

"Ich denke, du wirst gleich sehen, dass ich es tue", sagte ich und ließ den Motor laut aufheulen, um meine Aussage zu unterstreichen.

„NEIN!", schrie Edward. Seine schöne Stimme war wunderbar wütend und mit leichtem Schaudern fiel mir auf, dass er genau so klang wie in meinen Halluzinationen, als ich mit dem Motorradfahren angefangen hatte. Es war schwer, so zu tun, als fände ich seinen Zorn nicht mehr als nur ein bisschen anziehend, aber er war auch ziemlich lästig. Mir war kalt, es war spät und ich wollte nach Hause. Ich hatte keine Zeit hierfür.

„Edward, sei nicht albern", seufzte ich.

„ICH bin albern? Bella, du kannst kaum über eine gerade Oberfläche gehen ohne hinzufallen und jetzt willst du mir sagen, dass du mit einem Motorrad fährst, mit einem MOTORRAD?! Von allen dummen, waghalsigen, _wahnsinnigen _Dingen , die es gibt–

_Warum interessiert dich das? _dachte ich traurig, _Was kümmert es dich, wenn ich mit dem Rad einen Unfall baue? _Ich wollte unbedingt so tun, als mache er sich Sorgen um mich und meine Sicherheit, aber ich wusste, dass es Wunschdenken war. Es war wahrscheinlicher, dass er es nur aus Gewohnheit tat; es war nur ein irritierendes Überbleibsel von damals, als er mich beschützt hatte.

"-weißt du, wie viele Menschen jedes Jahr in diesen Todesfallen UMKOMMEN? Ist es das, was du willst – in eine Statistik eingehen?", tobte er weiter. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass die restlichen Cullens ausgestiegen waren und auf uns zukamen, sie wollten wohl wissen, was der Grund für die Verzögerung war. Ich stöhnte; ich konnte nur so viele 'Szenen' an einem Tag ertragen.

"Schau", sagte ich hastig, "es ist meine Sache, ob ich mit einem Motorrad fahre oder nicht. Ich bin jetzt erwachsen und durchaus fähig, meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen."

"Das bist du offensichtlich NICHT, wenn du beschließt, so etwas Irrsinniges zu tun, wie mit einem Motorrad zu fahren.", brüllte Edward mich an. „HAST DU DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN!? Bist du WAHNSINNIG geworden?!" Da hatten wir es; ich war wieder wütend. So viel zu Entschuldigungen und Waffenstillständen, jetzt wollte ich zurückbrüllen. Wie konnte er es wagen, mich wie eine Idiotin zu behandeln?

„Hör auf, Edward, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun."

„Doch, hat es!", brüllte er außer sich vor Wut.

"Nein, hat es nicht!", blaffte ich ihn wütend an. „Was ich mit meinem Leben mache, ist nicht deine Angelegenheit; das hast du ziemlich deutlich gemacht, als du gegangen bist. Und jetzt geh mir bitte aus dem Weg!" Ich wusste, dass Edward sich wieder weigern würde, aber ich wartete seine Antwort nicht ab. Auf den Überraschungseffekt vertrauend ließ ich den Motor aufheulen und riss den Lenker herum, wodurch das Motorrad eine scharfe Drehung machte und in die andere Richtung schaute. Ohne sein aufgebrachtes Brüllen zu beachten, drückte ich die Beschleunigung mit aller Kraft durch, und das Rad schoss nach vorne wie eine Kugel aus der Pistole. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte ich zwanzig Meter zwischen mich und einen erstaunten Edward gebracht. Ich fuhr so schnell, dass ich gerade noch den Cullens ausweichen konnte, die mitten auf dem Parkplatz standen und mich mit offenem Mund anstarrten. „Bis morgen, Alice!", schrie ich gegen das Aufbrüllen des Motors und Edwards lautes Fluchen an. „Du kannst mich um elf abholen!" Und dann raste ich auf die offene Straße zu, ohne mir die Mühe zu machen, mein breites Grinsen zu verbergen.

Wer hat gesagt, dass Bella Swan nicht cool sein kann?

* * *

_If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I drown_

**('_Drown' _von Three Days Grace)**

* * *

**Hey Leute! **

**Na, was denkt ihr von diesem Kapitel?**

**Dankeschön an Guest, Anna, TheNargana, Selina, Anja, Laura, maddie und Nicole – eure Reviews waren das absolute Highlight in dieser Woche (abgesehen vielleicht von dem Schokofondue an Silvester). :- ) Ehrlich, 20 Reviews … ihr seid klasse! **

**Über weitere würd ich mich natürlich total freuen... *mit Zaunpfahl wink* xD**

**Liebe Grüße, Sonnenblumeues**


	8. Versteckte Andeutungen

**Diese Fanfiction gehört DQRC, ich bin nur die Übersetzerin.**

**Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Uh-Oh, We're In Trouble

Something's Come Along And It's Burst Our Bubble  
Yeah, Yeah! Uh-Oh, We're In Trouble

**(Trouble von Shampoo)**

* * *

**Versteckte Andeutungen **E-POV

„Hör auf, Edward, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun.", sagte Bella mit wütend blitzenden Augen.

Ich fühlte, wie Zorn in mir aufwallte. „Doch, hat es!"

"Nein, hat es nicht! Es ist nicht deine Angelegenheit, was ich mit meinem Leben mache; das hast du ziemlich deutlich gemacht, als du gegangen bist. Und jetzt geh mir bitte aus dem Weg!" Ihre Worte trafen mich wie ein Blitz. _Das hast du ziemlich deutlich gemacht, als du gegangen bist. _Bedeutete das … konnte es bedeuten, was ich dachte, dass es bedeutete? Konnte es sein, dass Emmett und Jasper recht hatten, dass Bella meine letzten Worte der Ablehnung immer noch glaubte? Aber es war so dumm! Wenn sie mich liebte und ich sie liebte, dann war das Einzige, was uns voneinander trennte, ein riesiges, furchtbares Missverständnis. Ich öffnete den Mund, doch ehe ich die Worte formen konnte, hatte Bella das Motorrad schon überraschend herumgeschwenkt und raste mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit über den Parkplatz.

„BELLA, KOMM ZURÜCK!", brüllte ich verzweifelt. Sie blieb nicht stehen und meine Augen fokussierten sich auf das Motorrad. Wenn ich aus dem richtigen Winkel dagegen liefe, könnte ich das verdammte Ding vielleicht anhalten und Bella unbeschadet herunterholen. Meine fieberhaften Pläne wurden von Esmes Gedanken unterbrochen.

_Rühr das Motorrad BLOSS nicht an!, _befahl sie mir._ Das ist viel zu gefährlich – was wenn du sie verfehlst und sie auf dem Boden aufschlägt?_

Ich fluchte frustriert. Ich wusste, dass Esme recht hatte, aber ich konnte es nicht ertragen, einfach nur dazustehen und zuzusehen, wie Bella davonfuhr, immer noch in dem Glauben, ich würde sie nicht lieben. Ich versuchte ihr etwas hinterherzurufen, doch es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht zuhörte. Ich schnappte die letzten Worte auf, die sie Alice zurief. „ – kannst mich um elf abholen!", schrie sie und ihre Stimme ging beinahe im ohrenbetäubenden Röhren des Motors unter. Schlitternd kam ich neben Alice zum Stehen, während ich Bella immer noch vergebens zurief, sie solle anhalten. Sie warf uns allen ein Siegerlächeln zu, ehe sie an uns vorbeizischte und vom Parkplatz auf die Straße hinausschoss, wo sie schnell vom Freitagabendverkehr verschluckt wurde. Meine Familie stand in fassungsloser Stille da und starrte mit großen Augen auf den Platz, an dem sie eben noch gestanden hatte.

Emmett pfiff anerkennend. "Verdammt!", meinte er beeindruckt. „Seit wann ist Bella so ein knallharter Typ?" Eine Sekunde lang war es still, dann brachen meine Geschwister in Gelächter aus. Carlisle und Esme hingegen starrten weiterhin geschockt auf die Stelle, wo Bella auf die Straße verschwunden war.

Schließlich sagte Carlisle etwas. „Was … was ist da gerade passiert?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Tja, es sieht ganz so aus, als wäre es Edward gelungen, eine weitere perfekte Gelegenheit, mit Bella alles ins Reine zu bringen, zu ruinieren, sodass wir dieses Drama noch etwas länger ertragen müssen." Rosalie seufzte und sah mich verärgert an. „Und es sieht auch so aus, als wäre Bella Swan allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz endlich ein Rückgrat gewachsen." Rosalie hob die Augenbrauen, als wäre der bloße Gedanke nicht zu fassen. Die anderen lachten wieder.

"Hört ihr wohl auf?!", knurrte ich sie wütend an. „Merkt ihr denn nicht, wie ernst das ist? Bella ist gerade auf einem Motorrad davongefahren - "

„ – und zwar sehr gut, wie es aussieht-", warf Alice ein.

„ – und keiner von euch sieht, wie gefährlich das ist?", forderte ich sie heraus ohne Alices Kommentar zu beachten.

"Ja, sicher", sagte Emmett, "klar ist es gefährlich, aber willst du mir allen Ernstes sagen, dass dich das überhaupt nicht angetörnt hat? Sie hatte Leder an! Das war heiß, nicht wahr, Jasper?" Wir schauten alle zu Jasper, der leicht verdattert wirkte, plötzlich ins Rampenlicht geschoben zu werden.

„Wag es JA nicht, diese Frage - ", begann ich warnend.

„Öh ja, von da wo ich stand schon", sagte er und Emmett lachte wieder laut auf. Ich knurrte die Beiden an, aber Jasper zuckte nur verlegen mit den Schultern. _Was hätte ich denn sonst sagen sollen? Es _war_ heiß._

„Okay Jungs, genug über sexy Bella gesabbert", meinte Alice, aber wir konnten alle sehen, dass sie die Situation zutiefst belustigend fand. Ihre Worte erinnerten mich plötzlich an etwas.

"Was hat Bella mit 'du kannst mich um elf abholen' gemeint?", wollte ich wissen.

„Rosalie und ich gehen mit Bella Shoppen", erwiderte sie ruhig. Ich starrte sie an.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte gesagt, dass du dich von ihr fernhalten sollst!"

Alice verengte die Augen und sah plötzlich richtig gefährlich aus. „Und seit wann hast du zu bestimmen, was ich tue und mit wem ich mich treffe, Edward Cullen?"

„Seit es um Bella geht", sagte ich wütend.

„Ach, nimm dich nicht so wichtig, Edward, sie ist auch meine Freundin! Du hast kein alleiniges Besitzrecht auf sie, weißt du! Sie ist kein Gegenstand!"

„_Ich _weiß das, _du _bist diejenige, die sie immer wie eine lebensgroße Barbiepuppe behandelt hat!

Carlisle räusperte sich und wir schauten beide auf. „Was?!", fragten wir gereizt.

"Kinder, bitte, hört auf euch zu zanken", seufzte Esme. Wir verzogen bei dem Wort 'Kinder' beide das Gesicht, doch Esme hob die Augenbraue, als wolle sie uns herausfordern, sie zu korrigieren. Wir seufzten beide.

„Sorry, Mom", sagten wir unisono und ließen die Köpfe wie Siebenjährige hängen.

„Schon besser", nickte sie zufrieden. „Wenn keiner was dagegen hat, schlage ich vor, dass wir jetzt nach Hause fahren; wir müssen immer noch alles für unseren Gast vorbereiten." Ich stöhnte erneut; ich hatte Tanyas drohenden Besuch schon fast vergessen. Carlisle und Esme warfen mir strenge Blicke zu. _Du hast versprochen dich zu benehmen, Edward, _rügte mich Esme. Ich seufzte frustriert.

"Okay, gut", sagte ich widerstrebend. „Aber kann ich zuerst nach Bella sehen? Ich will mich vergewissern, dass sie sicher daheim angekommen ist." Ich schaute verlegen weg; ich wusste, dass Emmett sich über meine Sentimentalität lustig machen und Esme zufrieden lächeln würde. Ich entschied, dass Carlisle am ehesten ein neutrales Gesicht wahren würde, deshalb konzentrierte ich mich auf ihn.

_Du musst dich nicht schämen, Edward, _dachte er, _es freut mich, dass du dich wieder verantwortungsvoll benimmst. Vielleicht kannst du das nächste Mal ja ein ganzes Gespräch mit Bella führen ohne die Stimme zu heben. _fügte er leicht belustigt hinzu. Ich zuckte zusammen, doch bevor ich antworten konnte, sagte Carlisle laut:

"In Ordnung, aber du musst jemanden mitnehmen; im Mercedes ist nur Platz für fünf." Er sah die Familie an. Er überlegte eindeutig, mit welchem meiner Geschwister ich wohl keinen Streit anfangen würde. Esme zog er nicht in Erwägung, denn wir wussten alle, dass sie nach Hause wollte, um alles für Tanya vorzubereiten, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte, was man für einen Gast 'vorbereiten' konnte, der weder aß noch schlief. „Jasper kann mit dir fahren", sagte Carlisle schließlich. Das war die vernünftigste Wahl; von all meinen Geschwistern stritt ich mich mit Jasper am seltensten, und wenn ich doch wütend wurde, konnte er mich sofort wieder beruhigen. Jasper nickte pflichtbewusst und beugte sich herunter, um Alice zu küssen, bevor er zu meinem Auto ging.

"Bis später dann", murmelte ich dem Rest meiner Familie zu und folgte Jasper. Als ich die Tür öffnete und auf den Fahrersitz rutschte, gingen mir wieder Bellas Abschiedsworte durch den Kopf. _Es ist nicht deine Angelegenheit, was ich mit meinem Leben mache; das hast du ziemlich deutlich gemacht, als du gegangen bist. _Hatte ich recht, wenn ich annahm, dass sie immer noch dem Irrtum erlag, ich würde sie nicht lieben? Das würde ihr wechselhaftes Verhalten mir gegenüber erklären. Oder missverstand ich ihre Signale, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, und bildete mir Dinge ein, die nicht waren? Ich stöhnte, drückte den Fuß auf das Pedal und setzte mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit aus der Parklücke zurück. „Dieser Abend", sagte ich zu Jasper, als ich wendete und auf die Straße hinausfuhr, „war das absolute Desaster." Ich folgte dem vertrauten Weg zu Bellas Wohnung, auf dem ich, seit wir nach Rochester gekommen waren, schon so oft herumgegeistert war.

_Na ja, _dachte Jasper, der jetzt, da wir allein waren, zu unserer normalen Kommunikationsart zurückgekehrt war, _es war nicht unbedingt klasse. Aber es war auch kein totaler Misserfolg._

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte ich, während ich über rote Ampeln fuhr und an Kreuzungen rechts abbog.

_Tja, zumindest wissen wir jetzt eines, _erwiderte Jasper.

"Und das wäre?", fragte ich niedergeschlagen, als ich in Bellas Straße einbog und das Auto langsamer werden ließ, damit ich durchs Fenster schauen konnte.

_Was Bella für dich empfindet._

"Was meinst du damit?", fragte ich, ohne wirklich zuzuhören, während ich angestrengt versuchte, einen Blick auf Bella zu erhaschen. Gerade hatte ich sie scheinbar unversehrt am Fenster vorbeigehen sehen, als Jasper etwas laut sagte, das mich vollkommen aus der Fassung brachte.

„Sie liebt dich, Edward", sagte er schlicht mit einem Lächeln.

„Was?!", keuchte ich, „Woher willst du das wissen?" Jasper verdrehte die Augen.

„Nur weil deine und Alices Gaben bei Bella nicht funktionieren, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass meine es auch nicht tut."

"Du meinst -", sagte ich; ich wagte kaum zu glauben, was ich da hörte.

„Jep", grinste er, „ihre Liebe ging wie Wellen von ihr aus; sie war so stark, dass ich es sogar vom Parkplatz aus fühlen konnte, als ihr zwei noch im Innenhof wart. Apropos, ich dachte, du hättest uns gesagt, du wolltest es aufgegeben, sie zu verführen?" Er sah mich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen an.

„Hab ich auch!", sagte ich überrascht und blickte wieder zu ihrem Fenster hinauf. „Ich habe nur mit ihr geredet."

Jasper schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Nun, was auch immer du getan hast, du hast es gut gemacht; einmal konnte sie sich kaum davon abhalten, sich auf dich zu stürzen."

„Wirklich?" Ich fühlte, wie sich ein riesiges Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Deshalb musste sie so heftig reagiert haben, als ich sie von ihrem Rucksack befreit hatte. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich unglaublich glücklich, so glücklich wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Wenn Jasper recht hatte, wenn es stimmte, was er sagte, dann war ich nur ein kleines Gespräch davon entfernt, wieder mit Bella zusammen zu sein.

"Das heißt aber nicht, dass es leicht wird, sie zurückzugewinnen", sagte Jasper hastig, „Du hast ihr wirklich wehgetan, Edward, und emotional leidet sie immer noch schrecklich. Außerdem ist sie total wütend auf dich – und dass du andauernd die Geduld mit ihr verlierst, macht es nicht wirklich besser." Ich nickte ernst, doch es war schwer, mich allzu entmutigt zu fühlen; Bella liebte mich! „Da war aber noch etwas anderes", riss Jasper mich aus meinem inneren Freudenfest, „das war komisch; zuerst konnte ich die Emotion gar nicht einordnen, ich habe sie davor noch nie bei ihr gefühlt. Der Einzige, der sich normalerweise so fühlt, bis _du_."

„Was war es?", fragte ich alarmiert. Was konnte Bella möglicherweise fühlen, das Jasper fremd war?

„Schuld", antwortete Jasper stirnrunzelnd, „und Selbsthass", fügte er dann hinzu, als fiele es ihm erst im Nachhinein ein. „Sie verabscheut sich selbst total, Edward. Das Gefühl war so stark; es tat richtig weh, in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Aber das Seltsamste war das Wesen des Gefühls; sie fühlte es die ganze Zeit über, aber es schien ihr keine allzu großen Schmerzen zu bereiten. Es war fast so, als hätte sie sich so sehr daran gewöhnt, sich selbst zu hassen, dass das Gefühl in den Hintergrund gerückt ist. Es ist jetzt normal für sie."

Ich starrte Jasper leidend an. „Aber _warum?_", fragte ich mit zugeschnürter Kehle; der Gedanken, dass mein Engel, der auf jede Weise vollkommen war, sich so schrecklich fühlen könnte, brachte mich um. Bei mir war es anders – ich war ein Monster und hatte unschuldige Leben genommen – mein Selbsthass war unvermeidlich, aber Bella sollte sich genauso fühlen? Wofür musste sie sich überhaupt schuldig fühlen? Sie hatte nie in ihrem Leben eine Sünde begangen. Das war verrückt.

Jasper schüttelte nur besorgt den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung; ich kann dir nur sagen, _was _sie fühlt, nicht, warum sie es fühlt. Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, dass es ein einziger Vorfall war; das Gefühl schien zu geballt für mehrere. Aber aus welchem Grund auch immer sie sich so fühlt, ich kann dir jetzt sagen, dass es nichts ist, was schnell vergeht. Sie hat die Schuld so in sich eingeschlossen – es wird fast unmöglich sein, sie davon zu befreien. Wenn ihr wieder zusammenkommt, wird sie trotzdem noch Monate – wenn nicht gar Jahre – brauchen, um vollkommen zu heilen."

„Das ist mir egal", sagte ich sofort. „Ich werde bis in alle Ewigkeit für sie da sein, und ich werde alles tun, was nötig ist, damit es besser wird."

Jasper sah mich skeptisch an. „Bis in alle Ewigkeit?", fragte er. „Ist dir klar, was das heißt, Edward? Was du tun werden musst?"

"Ja", sagte ich und beugte den Kopf. Bella würde ein Vampir werden müssen. Ich hatte schon die ganze Zeit über, seit wir nach Rochester gekommen waren, darüber nachgegrübelt, und obgleich mir mein Verstand immer noch sagte, dass es falsch war, Bella das Leben zu nehmen, flehte mich mein Herz an, es doch zu tun. Ich hatte schon einmal erlebt wie es war, Bella zu verlieren, und ich war mir sicher, dass ich es nicht noch einmal aushalten würde. Ich wollte ihr ihre Seele nicht rauben, aber ich wusste, dass ich sie nicht noch einmal loslassen konnte, nicht noch einmal loslassen _würde. _Ich wollte für immer an ihrer Seite sein … wenn sie mich ließ. Ich schaute wieder zu Bellas Fenster; die Vorhänge waren vorgezogen. Sie musste sie zugezogen haben, während ich mich mit Jasper unterhalten hatte. Ich fragte mich, ob sie uns wohl gesehen hatte, und dann mit schwererem Herzen, ob sie immer noch wütend auf mich war wegen dem Motorrad. Die Freude, die ich über Jaspers anfängliche Information empfunden hatte, war verklungen, um von dem unbehaglichen Gefühl einer dunklen Vorahnung ersetzt zu werden. Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf Bellas verhängtes Fenster und seufzte entmutigt, dann ließ ich das Auto wieder an und fuhr zurück auf die Straße. „Wir fahren besser heim", murmelte ich Jasper zu, „Esme bringt uns um, wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig da sind, um Tanya zu begrüßen."

* * *

Selbst als ich die schneebedeckte Auffahrt hinauffuhr, die zu unserer abgelegenen Villa am Südufer des Lake Ontario knapp außerhalb von Rochester führte, wusste ich, dass ich zu spät kam. Ich konnte nicht nur die Stimmen der restlichen Familie hören, sondern auch ihre Gedanken, die in meinem Kopf herumschwirrten wie Partikel von verstiegenem Gas und mir Kopfschmerzen bereiteten. Ein kurzer Blick auf Jaspers gequälten Gesichtsausdruck zeigte mir, dass ihre Emotionen ähnlich hyperaktiv waren. Ich fuhr das Auto vors Haus und schaltete den Motor ab. Die Scheinwerfer gingen aus. Ein paar Minuten saßen Jasper und ich schweigend im Dunklen, keiner von uns beiden wollte das sichere Auto verlassen.

_Wir gehen besser rein, _dachte Jasper, ohne Anstalten zu machen, sich zu rühren.

„Ja." Ich nickte und starrte mit blinden Augen durch die Windschutzscheibe. Es herrschte eine lange Pause, während der wir beide bewegungslos dasaßen, widerwillig, die Sicherheit des ruhigen Autos zu verlassen.

_Na komm, _dachte Jasper schließlich bestimmt, _wir können es ja nicht ewig aufschieben. Lass uns reingehen, bevor sie hier raus kom-"_

Plötzlich schwang die Autotür mit einem lauten WUSCH auf. _Zu spät, _dachte ich trocken. Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und von dem Licht umrahmt, das durch die offene Haustür flutete, stand eine schlanke Gestalt mit langen rotblonden Haaren und spitzbübischen Augen. _Tanya._

„Hallo Jungs", sagte sie schelmisch, und ein verschmitztes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren rubinrot bemalten Lippen aus. Jasper und ich machten uns sofort von unseren Sitzen los und verließen das Auto, das bis vor zwei Sekunden noch ein sicherer Hafen gewesen war. Tanya sah mich mit neckend hochgezogener Braue an. _Oh Edward, _dachte sie geziert, _du hast es so eilig, mich zu begrüßen? Ich sollte öfter vorbeischauen._

"Guten Abend, Tanya", sagte ich steif. Meine Geduld mit Tanya war nach meinen Konfrontationen mit Bella noch geringer als sonst und ich wusste, dass ich besonders vorsichtig sein musste, wenn ich Esme und Carlisle nicht enttäuschen wollte, indem ich mich unserem Gast gegenüber 'unliebenswürdig' benahm.

Tanya lachte tief und temperamentvoll auf. „Sind wir heute Abend ein wenig förmlich, Edward? Keine Sorge; ich bin sicher, das werden wir noch früh genug in Ordnung bringen. Die Nacht ist ja noch jung, weißt du …", sie ließ den Satz andeutungsvoll ausklingen. Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und sie lachte wieder vergnügt, bevor sie zu Jasper blickte. „Ich sehe schon, mit dem hier hast du immer noch ganz schön was zu tun, Jazz", sagte sie und nickte belustigt in meine Richtung. „Ihn ruhig zu halten muss ein Fulltimejob sein."

"So was in der Art", sagte Jasper. Seine Augen suchten hinter Tanyas Schulter schon verzweifelt nach Alice, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm zur Rettung eilen würde.

„Gehen wir doch rein", sagte ich, so höflich ich konnte, zu Tanya. Wenn ich schon gezwungen wurde Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, dann wollte ich zumindest viele Augenzeugen dabei haben; das würde die Chancen auf ein _nicht wünschenswertes _Ereignis hoffentlich verringern.

"Wie du wünscht", schnurrte Tanya, schnappte sich meine Hand und zerrte mich so schnell die Treppe hinauf, dass ich kaum Zeit zum Protestieren hatte. Wir kamen in die Diele, wo Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle und Esme auf uns warteten. Sofort zog ich meine Hand aus Tanyas Griff, aber nicht bevor ich einen Blick von Emmett auffing, der sich geradezu krümmte vor stummem Lachen. _Na, amüsierst du dich, Edward? _Er grinste. Ich sah ihn finster an. Alice sprang von dem breiten Treppenaufgang auf und lief herüber, um Jasper die Arme um die Taille zu legen.

"Hi", lächelte sie und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Er lächelte zurück und berührte liebevoll ihre kurzen schwarzen Locken.

"Hab dich vermisst", flüsterte er ihr zu und verschränkte die Finger mit ihren, bevor sie an die Lippen hob und sanft küsste. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass Tanya näher zu mir rückte, und brachte sofort mehr Abstand zwischen uns. _Komm bloß nicht auf Ideen, _dachte ich sinnloserweise und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass sie kein Wort davon hören würde.

"Wie ging's Bella?", fragte Alice Jasper ohne zu bemerken, dass sie von allen beobachtet wurden.

„Bella?", unterbrach Tanya sie sofort mit von wissbegierigen Augen.

Ich stöhnte und warf Alice einen finsteren Blick zu. „Gut gemacht", flüsterte ich bitter.

Alice schaute erschrocken auf. _'tschuldigung Edward, ich hab nicht nachgedacht!_

„Bella", sagte Tanya und rollte den Namen auf ihrer Zunge herum, als gehöre er zu irgendeinem seltsamen Gericht, „war das nicht der Name von Edwards _Mensch?_" Zuerst antwortete niemand; stattdessen sahen sie mich nur mit angehaltenem Atem an. Ich sagte nichts; ich musste mich zu sehr darauf konzentrieren, nicht auf Tanya loszugehen, weil sie so beiläufig von Bella gesprochen hatte. Endlich sprach Carlisle für mich.

„Ja", sagte er zu Tanya, „Edward hat Bella vor sechs Jahren in Forks getroffen -"

„Ich erinnere mich …" Tanya sah mich selbstgefällig an und ein wissendes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. _Sie war diejenige, vor der du geflüchtet bist, nicht wahr, Edward? Weißt du noch, wie du nach eurer ersten Begegnung zu mir gerannt bist? Und was für ein interessanter Besuch das war…_

Ich knurrte sie unwillkürlich an, als die Erinnerungen an die Zeit, als sie versucht hatte mich zu verführen, in ihrem Kopf auftauchten. „Hör auf", befahl ich ihr knapp.

Sie sah mich mit glühenden Augen an, ehe sie sich wieder an Carlisle wandte. „Aber ist das Mädchen nicht Geschichte? Ich dachte, ihr hättet Forks verlassen, um ihr zu entkommen?" Ich war mittlerweile so angespannt, dass ich kurz vorm Explodieren war; Jasper sah mich alarmiert an und ließ eine starke Welle der Ruhe zu mir schwappen. _Reiß dich zusammen, Edward, _warnte er mich in Gedanken.

Rosalie trat einen Schritt nach vorne, um Tanya anzusprechen. „Wir sind gegangen", sagte sie, „aber jetzt ist sie hier in Rochester aufgetaucht. Sie unterrichtet an unserer Schule." Tanyas Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

"_Wirklich?_", fragte sie und warf mir einen belustigten Blick zu, "Sie ist deine Lehrerin?" Ich ruckte bestätigend mit dem Kopf und machte mich innerlich auf die Andeutungen gefasst, die diese Information in ihrem Kopf heraufbeschwören würde; als sie meine Reaktion sah, wurde ihr Grinsen noch breiter. _Und du hast immer noch Gefühle für sie? _dachte sie, und ihr Lächeln wurde teuflisch. _So, so, wer hätte gedacht, dass Edward Cullen so pervers sein kann? _Sofort wurde ich von skandalös unangemessenen Bildern von mir attackiert, auf denen ich mit nichts weiter als einer Schulkrawatte und Boxershorts bekleidet war, während Tanya mich gegen eine Wand drückte und leidenschaftlich küsste … Ich fühlte, wie meine Hände sich krümmten und nach vorne schossen, um sie zu erdrosseln, aber ich hielt mich gerade noch rechtzeitig davon ab und taumelte zurück, blind nach Jasper tastend. Er packte meinen Arm und schickte Wellen der Ruhe durch mich.

"Edward!", schrie Esme erschrocken auf.

„Oh, schon in Ordnung, Esme", sagte Tanya mit einem rumpelnden Lachen in ihrer tiefen, vollen Stimme. _Mir gefällt es, wenn du wütend wirst, Edward, _dachte sie verführerisch, _mach weiter so; bestraf mich, wenn dir das __**Befriedigung **__verschafft._

Ich zuckte wieder zusammen und umklammerte den Kopf mit den Händen. _Macht, dass es aufhört! Macht, dass diese Andeutungen aufhören!_

„Also, Tanya", sagte Carlisle hastig, als er mein Elend bemerkte, „möchtest du den Rest des Hauses sehen?" Er gestikulierte Richtung Treppe und Esme, die verstand, was er vorhatte, kam sofort zu den beiden herüber. Tanya schaute von Carlisle zu mir, sie sah eindeutig das Motiv hinter der Frage.

"Klar, warum nicht?", erwiderte sie. _Ich hab später noch genug Zeit, mit dir zu spielen, _dachte sie und zwinkerte mir schamlos zu, bevor sie Esme die Treppe hinauffolgte. Sobald sie außer Sichtweite war, stieß ich den Atem aus und sank auf den Fußboden. Ich konnte die Blicke meiner Geschwister auf mir spüren, die mich halb belustigt, halb mitfühlend ansahen.

"Alles okay bei dir?", fragte Alice vorsichtig. Ich schüttelte nur stöhnend den Kopf. Ich konnte Tanyas Gedanken auch jetzt noch hören; sie schickte mir immer wieder wahllos Fantasien von mir in verschiedenen Stadien der Nacktheit, jede noch kreativer als das letzte. Ich fühlte mich wie in einem billigen Pornofilm.

„Ach, komm schon, Edward, _so _schlimm kann's gar nicht sein", meinte Emmett augenrollend. Ich konnte ihn nicht einmal anknurren; ich musste mich zu sehr darauf konzentrieren, Tanya nicht umzubringen.

"Glaub mir, es ist so schlimm", sagte Jasper und zuckte zusammen, als ihn eine weitere Welle von Tanyas Lust und meiner Abscheu traf. Emmetts Augen weiteten sich, als er Jasper und mich ansah; wir trugen beide ähnlich angeekelte Gesichtsausdrücke.

„Okay, das reicht", würgte ich hervor, als in meinem Kopf ein Bild auftauchte, wie Tanya mich mit meiner eigenen Krawatte auspeitschte. „Ich muss hier weg."

„Sie will dich nur auf die Palme bringen, Edward. Wenn sie merkt, dass sie dich nicht hochkriegt, wird sie dich schon in Ruhe lassen-", meinte Rosalie, sichtlich unbeeindruckt von meiner Schwäche. Ich wand mich bei ihrer Wortwahl; fünf Minuten mit Tanyas Gedanken hatten gereicht, um mich überall Anzüglichkeiten sehen zu lassen. Jasper spürte meine Verlegenheit und musste lachen, woraufhin Emmett in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Was?", fragte Rosalie irritiert. „Warum lacht ihr zw -", sie hielt inne und ein boshaftes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als der Groschen fiel. „Oh."

„Ich gehe jetzt", sagte ich schnell, weil ich nicht wollte, dass das noch weiterging. „Kommst du, Emmett?"

Er grinste, offensichtlich wollte auch er noch zu meiner Demütigung beitragen. „Weiß nicht, du?" Wieder brachen alle in Gelächter aus, diesmal auch Alice und Rosalie. Ich stöhnte noch einmal.

"Wahnsinnig komisch, Emmett, deine Originalität verblüfft mich", sagte ich mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.

„Das hat sie auch gesagt", grinste Emmett anzüglich. Die anderen prusteten wieder los und ich zuckte zusammen.

„Ich gehe jetzt jagen, amüsiert euch noch schön", murmelte ich.

„Oh, das werden wir", antwortete Emmett und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Ich knurrte frustriert und rannte zur Tür hinaus, denn ich wollte wirklich nicht noch mehr davon hören. „Ach, sei doch nicht so, Edward, es war nur ein Witz!", rief mir Emmett über das Gelächter der anderen hinweg hinterher.

„Wir gehen besser mit", hörte ich Jasper glucksen, „na komm, Emmett." In der Entfernung hörte ich, wie meine Brüder sich von ihren Frauen verabschiedeten, bevor sie mir unter Pfeifen und Buhrufen hinterherjagten, wobei die den ganzen Weg über provokative Kommentare von sich gaben. Ich seufzte.

„Das wird eine lange Nacht", murmelte ich vor mich hin, als ich den See umrundete und auf den Wald zuschoss, in dem wir gewöhnlich jagten.

„Die ist nicht das Einzige, was lang ist, Edward!", rief Emmett laut lachend und ich zuckte zusammen. Das Gelächter hallte in meinen Ohren, als ich im Dickicht der Bäume untertauchte.

_Warum ich?_

* * *

Erst am frühen Samstagabend fühlte ich mich endlich bereit, nach Hause zurückzukehren. In den vergangen Stunden hatten meine Brüder und ich genügend Tiere getötet, um der Statistik der lokalen Tierwelt eine beachtliche Kerbe zu verpassen, und so viel Blut getrunken, dass unsere Augen so hell waren, wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr. Wir waren nur unterbrochen worden, als Alice anrief, um nachzufragen, ob sie Emmetts Jeep benutzen dürfe; über Nacht war noch mehr Schnee gefallen, sodass die Straßenverhältnisse für den Porsche zu schlecht waren. Ich war dankbar für die Gelegenheit mich zu beruhigen, aber der Preis war hoch gewesen – ich hatte mir die ganze Zeit über Emmetts und Jaspers Witzeleien anhören müssen, und als ich schließlich wieder zuhause war, war ich mir sicher, genug dreckige Witze für die Ewigkeit gehört zu haben.

Alles war still, als wir durch die Haustür kamen; keine Spur vom Rest der Familie. „Wo sind sie alle?", fragte Jasper verwundert. Ich schaute zurück zur Auffahrt, die wegen der untergehenden Sonne größtenteils im Schatten lag. Emmetts Jeep war weg – und Rosalie und Alice vermutlich mit ihm – doch die anderen Fahrzeuge waren alle da.

"Nun, Rose und Alice müssen noch mit Bella unterwegs sein", sagte Emmett, während er durchs Wohnzimmer schlenderte und sich auf die Couch fallen ließ, wo er sich zwei Fernbedienungen für die Spielkonsole schnappte und eine davon Jasper zuwarf. „Willste spielen?", fragte er mich, aber ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Bei Bellas Erwähnung hatte sich mein Magen zusammengezogen; Tanyas Ankunft hatte fast alle Gedanken an sie weggeblasen. Sofort begann ich mich zu fragen, ob Bella den Tag mit meinen Schwestern genossen hatte, und dann, viel wichtiger, ob sie zu ihnen irgendetwas über mich gesagt hatte. Ich bezweifelte, dass Alice viel zu _ihr_ gesagt hatte – sie wusste, dass ich die Dinge mit Bella selbst ins Reine bringen wollte – aber bei Rosalie war ich mir da nicht so sicher. Ich fing an, mich unruhig zu fühlen; das Letzte, was ich wollte, war, dass Bella meine Entschuldigung aus zweiter Hand von Rosalie hörte. Plötzlich hörte ich Stimmen auf dem Hinterhof und sah Carlisle und Esme Hand in Hand auf uns zukommen; ihre Haut funkelte leicht in den sterbenden Strahlen der Sonne. Es sah aus, als kämen sie vom See, was schön und gut war, bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich immer noch nicht wusste, wo Tanya steckte. Da fühlte ich, wie sich etwas drei Stockwerke weiter oben rührte. Ich verengte die Augen; das einzige Zimmer im vierten Stock war …

"TANYA!", brüllte ich, "RAUS AUS MEINEM ZIMMER!" Ich schoss die drei Treppen mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit hinauf und stürmte in mein Schlafzimmer, wo ich sie auf meinem Bett sitzend vorfand, bekleidet mit einem beschämend tief ausgeschnittenen Oberteil und einem Kleidungsstück, das so kurz war, dass es kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit einem Rock besaß.

_So ist's gut, riskier ruhig einen Blick. _Sie lächelte verrucht. „Schön, dass du mir Gesellschaft leistest, Liebling", sagte sie gedehnt mit tanzenden Augen. _Das wird ein Spaß … _dachte sie.

„Geh. Da. Sofort. Runter.", knurrte ich drohend. Sie zog herausfordernd die Augenbrauen hoch, dann huschte ein verschlagenes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

_Zwing mich._

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen; das Wissen, dass sie meinen Ärger genoss, machte mich nur noch wütender. „Tanya, wenn du nicht verdammt noch mal SOFORT aus meinem Zimmer verschwindest -" Plötzlich klingelte mein Handy. Ich schaute aufs Display – es war Alice. Ich warf Tanya einen mörderischen 'das ist noch nicht vorbei'-Blick zu, bevor ich das Handy aufklappte. „Hallo?", fragte ich brüsk.

„Edward?"

„Was willst du, Alice? Ich bin gerade ziemlich beschäftigt" _Tanya zu ermorden, _fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ich ruf nur an, um dir zu sagen, dass Rose und ich auf dem Heimweg sind … und wir bringen Bella mit", trillerte Alice fröhlich ins Telefon.

Ich erstarrte erschrocken. „S-Sie kommt hierher?"

„Jep!", sang Alice praktisch. „Sag Esme, sie muss sich keine Sorgen machen, ich habe schon Menschenessen besorgt. Bis in fünf Minuten!"

"Alice, warte, ich -", schrie ich ins Telefon, doch sie hatte schon aufgelegt. Ich starrte das Handy in meiner Hand wie vom Donner gerührt an. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, Bella so bald nach unserem Streit wiederzusehen, und ich fühlte mich auf einmal unsicher, trotz Jaspers Versicherungen, dass sie mich noch liebte. Was, wenn er sich geirrt hatte? Was sollte ich zu ihr sagen? Würde sie immer noch zu wütend wegen dem Vorfall mit dem Motorrad sein, um mit mir zu reden?

"Also kommt Bella hierher!", sagte eine Stimme hinter mir, und ich wirbelte herum, um zu sehen, dass Tanya mich von meinem Bett aus betrachtete. Ich war überrascht, dass sie überhaupt nicht gekränkt oder verärgert darüber war – nur leicht amüsiert. Tanya hatte die Tatsache, dass ich in einen Menschen 'verliebt' war, immer entfernt interessant gefunden – ein Grund für Neugierde, aber nicht gerade eine große Sache. Sie war sich sicher, dass meine Gefühle für Bella nichts weiter als eine seltsame Schwärmerei waren, die daher rührte, dass mich ihre Menschlichkeit faszinierte. Es war definitiv nie ein Grund für sie gewesen, ihre Annäherungsversuche einzustellen.

"Ja", sagte ich schroff. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust, mit Tanya über dieses Thema zu sprechen, schon gar nicht, wenn ich so unter Strom stand. Ich wartete ihre Fragen gar nicht erst ab, sondern verließ das Zimmer und rannte die Treppe hinunter. „Carlisle? Esme?", rief ich, ohne mir die Mühe zu machen, mich nach Tanya umzusehen. Sie tauchten beide fast sofort an meiner Seite auf. Ich berichtete ihnen schnell von den Neuigkeiten und ihre resultierenden Ausrufe lockten Jasper und Emmett aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Was ist los?", fragte Emmett.

"Bella kommt!", rief Esme lächelnd. Emmett stieß einen Freudenschrei aus und Jasper warf mir einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. _Das ist deine Chance, Edward, _dachte er. Ich nickte ihm kurz zu, dann drehte ich mich zu Esme, die schon auf 'Mutter-Modus' umgeschaltet hatte. „Emmett, du kannst den Ofen schon mal für Bellas Essen vorheizen, Jasper und Carlisle können die Autos in die Garage fahren und ich räume das Wohnzimmer auf." Sie hielt kurz inne, um Luft zu holen und begutachtete mich kritisch von Kopf bis Fuß. „Edward, geh nach oben und zieh dich um."

„Was?", fragte ich abgelenkt, in Gedanken immer noch bei Bella.

"Geh und zieh dir was anderes an; du siehst furchtbar aus", tadelte mich Esme. Ich blickte auf eine abgewetzte Hose und ein leicht zerrissenes Hemd herunter– das Resultat der langen Jagd. Ich klappte den Mund auf, um zu protestierten, aber Esme und die anderen waren schon aus dem Raum geeilt, um alles vorzubereiten, und hatten mich und Tanya allein in der Diele zurückgelassen. Sie lächelte immer noch leicht. _All das für einen Menschen! _dachte erstaunt. _Wie sie wohl so ist? _Dann bemerkte sie, dass ich sie beobachtete, und ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einem weiteren koketten Lächeln.

"Also Edward", schnurrte sie, "soll ich dir aus diesen schmutzigen Sachen raushelfen?"

Ich blickte sie finster an. „Ich ziehe keine anderen Klamotten an", sagte ich gereizt – als könnte ich jetzt über _Kleidung _nachdenken.

"Wer hat denn was von andere Klamotten anziehen gesagt?", meinte Tanya herausfordernd. „Ich habe dich nur gefragt, ob du diese hier_ aus_ziehen willst." Ich knurrte sie an und sie grinste unschuldig.

„Was? Ich versuch nur zu helfen!"

„Sicher, wie hilfsbereit von dir", murmelte ich wütend und drehte mich weg.

"Ach, sei nicht so", sagte sie, legte den Arm um meine Taille und zog sich zu mir heran. Ich schaute sie mit verengten Augen an; sie führte etwas im Schilde – das merkte ich daran, wie entschlossen sie ihre Gedanken verbarg.

"Tanya, was machst du -", begann ich, doch bevor ich den Satz beenden konnte, fühlte ich, wie sie den Stoff meines Hemdes packte und mit aller Kraft daran riss. Die Säume ratschten, mein armes Hemd zerfetzte komplett, und ich stand ohne Oberteil mitten in der Diele.

„Tanya", zischte wütend, „Warum zum Teufel hast du das getan?"

„Möchtest du, dass ich dir auch helfe, den Rest auszuziehen?", fragte sie tief und sinnlich, während sie sich zu mir lehnte.

Zorn wallte in mir auf und ich war kurz davor, sie anzubrüllen, doch bevor ich die Worte formen konnte, hörte ich, wie jemand am anderen Ende des Raumes nach Luft schnappte. Wir wirbelten beide herum, ich halb nackt und Tanya mit den zerfetzten Überresten meines Hemds in der einen Hand und der anderen Hand auf meiner nackten Brust. Unbemerkt von uns beiden war die Haustür aufgegangen und da stand …

_Oh, Scheiße._

* * *

**... Armer Edward, was?**

**Dankeschön an Anja, Selina, TheNargana, Nicole und TaraTwilight84 für eure lieben Reviews!**

**Reviews sind wie Schoki. Man kann nie genug davon kriegen. :-)**

**Liebe Grüße, Sonnenblumeues**


	9. Blutbefleckte Hände

**Diese Fanfiction gehört leider nicht mir, sondern DQRC. Ich bin nur die Übersetzerin.**

**Die ganze Twilight-Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

_**(Tourniquet von Evalescence)**_

* * *

**Blutbefleckte Hände **

Am Samstagmorgen erwachte ich in einer eiskalten und sehr stillen Wohnung. Es waren fünf Minuten, drei Extraschichten Kleidung über meinem Schlafanzug und sehr flauschige Pantoffeln nötig, um mich zu überreden, die relative Wärme meiner Bettdecke zu verlassen, um den Minusgraden auf den Grund zu gehen. Auf dem Weg zur Küche warf ich einen Blick durchs Fenster und hielt inne.

Die Straße war vollkommen verlassen; sie war völlig leer von dem gewöhnlichen Gewimmel aus Autos, Bussen und Fußgängern, das den Samstagmorgenverkehr in Rochester ausmachte. So weit man sehen konnte war alles schneebedeckt, von den Dächern über die Auffahrten bis hin zu den Straßenlaternen. Ich stöhnte; es sah so aus, als wäre über Nacht mindestens ein halber Meter Neuschnee gefallen. Das erklärte die Stille, gab mir aber keinen Anhaltspunkt, warum meine Wohnung plötzlich Ähnlichkeit mit einer Tiefkühltruhe hatte. Schlotternd betrat ich die Küche und öffnete den Schrank, der meinen Boiler beherbergte. Mein Herz sank; er funktionierte eindeutig nicht und das rote 'seek assistance' Licht flackerte an und aus. Bei diesem Wetter würde ich bestimmt keinen Handwerker dazu kriegen, vorbeizuschauen und das Ding zu reparieren; so wie es aussah, waren die Straßen noch nicht einmal geräumt worden.

Ich rief bei der Firma an, nur um meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt zu bekommen, als man mir mitteilte, dass sie mir frühestens Dienstag jemanden vorbeischicken könnten. Erbost holte ich mir weitere Decken aus dem Schlafzimmer und wickelte mich auf der Couch in einen behelfsmäßigen Kokon ein, von wo aus ich der Uhr böse Blicke zuwarf. Es war 9:30 Uhr; mir blieben noch eineinhalb Stunden bis Alice und Rosalie kamen. _Wenn sie überhaupt noch kommen, _dachte ich zweifelnd. Selbst wenn das grässliche Wetter Alices Shoppingeifer keinen Dämpfer verpasste, würde es mich nicht überraschen, wenn sie nach meinem Motorradstunt ihre Meinung geändert hätte. Gestern Abend war es mir ziemlich clever vorgekommen, aber als ich schließlich daheim angekommen war und das Hochgefühl, Edward überlistet zu haben, schwand, begann ich mich unwohl zu fühlen. Ich wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Edwards Ärger weitreichende Konsequenzen innerhalb seiner Familie hatte. Was wenn mein Verhalten ihn so wütend gemacht hatte, dass er die Familie gezwungen hatte Rochester zu verlassen? Ich musste zugeben, dass mir dieses Szenario, das ich mir ein paar Wochen zuvor noch so herbeigewünscht hatte, mittlerweile überhaupt nicht mehr reizvoll vorkam.

Ob es mir nun gefiel oder nicht, ich war jetzt darauf angewiesen, Edward jeden Tag zu sehen. Er war eine Droge und ich war eine Süchtige, die schon seit sechs Jahren auf Entzug war; mein Verlangen nach ihm war unvermeidlich. Wenn die Cullens jetzt gingen … Ich wollte noch nicht mal darüber nachdenken, was das aus mir machen würde. Jacob hatte recht gehabt; dieses Mal war ich auf mich allein gestellt. Wie sollte ich den Schmerz, Edward nochmal zu verlieren, ohne jemanden, der mich wieder zusammenflickte, überleben? Ich zitterte wieder, aber diesmal hatte es nichts mit der Kälte zu tun. Ich schaltete den Fernseher ein, um mich abzulenken, und nach ein paar Minuten stolperte ich über den Wetterbericht.

"_Wie es aussieht, werden die Tieftemperaturen im Staat New York weiter andauern, doch bis nächsten Dienstag sollen Winde aufkommen, die die Wolken nach Norden blasen. In Rochester werden heute Nacht weitere Schneestürme erwartet und Autofahrer werden angehalten, sich vor-" _

Ich schaltete den Fernseher kurzerhand ab, denn ich hatte keine Lust, noch mehr dergleichen zu hören. _Na klasse, _dachte ich, _es wird überall kalt sein. Warum habe ich mich nur entschlossen hier zu leben? _Ich wusste keine Antwort darauf, aber aus Rochester wegzuziehen kam mir von Stunde zu Stunde reizvoller vor. Lange Zeit saß ich einfach nur still da und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Es war ironisch, dass ich, obwohl ich den Gedanken nach Forks zu ziehen anfangs so sehr verabscheut hatte, ausgerechnet dort die schönste Zeit meines Lebens verbracht hatte. Ich hatte so viele Erinnerungen an die kleine Stadt, sowohl gute als auch schlechte, doch hier hatte ich keine; außer wenn man diejenigen zählte, die mit Edward zu tun hatten. Er war noch nicht einmal einen Monat in Rochester, und schon war jede Erinnerung, die ich an diesen Ort hatte, irgendwie mit ihm verbunden. Es war verrückt – ich liebte ihn so sehr, dass es wehtat, und gleichzeitig hatte ich doch so eine Wut auf ihn. Auf gewisse Weise schien an meine Liebe zu Edward zu denken ein Verrat der schlimmsten Sorte zu sein – an mir, an Jacob und … an _Brady. _

Ich zuckte zusammen, als der Name an die Vorderfront meines Gehirns drängte, und fühlte, wie sich das stets vorhandene Gefühl der Schuld und des Selbsthasses um ein Hundertfaches verstärkte. _Noch ein Grund zurück nach Forks zu gehen. _Ich hatte ihn schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen, nicht seit ich vor sechs Jahren weggezogen war; es hatte immer Gründe oder Entschuldigungen gegeben, die mich davon abhielten, ihn zu besuchen, aber in Wahrheit war ich zu feige, um zu ihm zu gehen. Ich seufzte. Jacob hatte recht; ich konnte nicht ewig vor der Vergangenheit davonlaufen.

Das Piepsen einer Uhr riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich stellte überrascht fest, dass schon eine Stunde vergangen war. Extrem widerwillig riss ich mich von der Couch los und schlurfte ins Schlafzimmer, um mich umzuziehen. Für den Fall, dass Rosalie und Alice doch auftauchten, wären sie bestimmt nicht sonderlich begeistert, mich im Schlafanzug vorzufinden. So schnell es ging zog ich mir ähnliche Klamotten an, wie sie frühzeitgeschichtliche Arktisforscher bei ihren Expeditionen trugen. Vergiss die Mode, heute war mein Hauptziel nicht zu erfrieren. Gerade als ich den Reißverschluss meiner überdimensionalen Wolljacke zuzog, hörte ich, wie ein Fahrzeug die Straße hinunterfuhr. Das Geräusch wurde immer lauter, bis es direkt vor meinem Fenster war, dann verstummte es. Ich watschelte zum Schlafzimmerfenster – meine Bewegungsfreiheit wurde durch die vielen Kleidungsschichten eingeschränkt – und prustete laut los, als ich hinausschaute.

Neben der Bordsteinkante direkt unter meinem Fenster stand Emmetts Jeep, aber so hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Die massiven, hüfthohen Reifen waren mit Schneeketten versehen, die dicker waren als mein Handgelenk, und an der Stoßstange waren noch zusätzliche Scheinwerfer befestigt, die alle hell aufleuchteten und den Schnee wie die Haut eines Vampirs funkeln ließen. Aber der beste Teil – oder der schlimmste, je nach Anschauungsweise – war die riesige Schneeschippe, die an die Vorderseite des Jeeps genagelt worden war. Sie war mindestens vier Fuß breit und in einem leuchtenden Rot lackiert, das perfekt zum Dach des Wagens passte. Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf; ich war ein Idiot gewesen zu glauben, Alice würde sich ihren Shoppingtrip von so einer Kleinigkeit wie einem Schneesturm ruinieren lassen. Besagte winzige Vampirin war schon aus dem Jeep gesprungen und winkte mir hektisch zu. „MACH SCHON, BELLA!", formte ihr freudestrahlender Mund. Ich lächelte zurück und nickte, bevor ich mich in die Wohnung zurückzog und meine Sachen holte. Innerhalb von fünf Minuten stand ich draußen neben Alice auf dem Bürgersteig.

"Hi Bella!", sagte sie munter und warf mir ein gewinnendes Lächeln zu. „Was hältst du von dem Jeep?"

„Er ist … sehr einfallsreich", grinste ich, während ich das missgestaltete Auto betrachtete. „Wo hast du die Schneeschippe her?"

„Oh, das kleine Ding?", schmunzelte Alice mit fröhlich funkelnden Augen. „Lag irgendwo bei Emmett rum."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Sicher." Es war offensichtlich, dass der Jeep mir zuliebe umgebaut worden war. Früher hätte es mich irritiert, dass Alice sich wegen mir so viel Arbeit gemacht hatte, aber heute war ich einfach nur dankbar dafür, dass sie sich kümmerte. Es war seltsam, wie sich meine Sicht auf die Dinge geändert hatte, während ich älter wurde; vielleicht musste ich die Erfahrung machen, wie das Leben _ohne _die Cullens war, um zu begreifen, dass es albern und mehr als nur ein bisschen unhöflich gewesen war, ihre Versuche mich zu erfreuen ständig abzuweisen. Ich ließ mir von Alice helfen, als sie eine der Hecktüren öffnete und mich mühelos auf die Rückbank hob, wo mich sofort eine Mauer aus einladender Wärme von der Heizung traf. Rosalie saß auf dem Fahrersitz und hatte die Augen entschlossen auf die verschneite Straße vor ihr gerichtet. Als ich mit den vielen Gurten kämpfte, flackerte ihr Blick kurz zu mir, bevor sie ihn wieder auf die Straße richtete. Traurig schüttelte ich den Kopf; mehr Begrüßung würde ich eindeutig nicht kriegen. Alice hüpfte neben Rosalie auf den Beifahrersitz.

"Also", sagte sie ausgelassen und drehte das Gesicht zu mir, "wo willst du hinfahren?"

„Ähm", sagte ich abgelenkt von dem Aufheulen des Motors, als Rosalie den Schlüssel herumdrehte und auf die Straße fuhr. Trotz der Schippe und dem Schnee, der sich darin ansammelte, schaffte sie es, eine überdurchschnittliche Geschwindigkeit aufrechtzuerhalten. Was war das nur mit Vampiren und Autos? „Ich weiß nicht, Alice, hat bei dem Wetter überhaupt wer auf?"

Alice verdrehte angesichts meiner Antwort die Augen. „Bella, Dummerchen, es ist _überall _offen, wenn du eine von denen hast." Sie wedelte mit ihrer Kreditkarte herum und grinste.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf._ Ganz die alte Alice. _„Na ja, ich war nicht unbedingt oft in der Stadt einkaufen; ich bin mir sicher, du hast eher eine Ahnung, wo wir hin können." Das war noch gelinde ausgedrückt. Abgesehen von meinen Besuchen in der Schule, der Bibliothek und den Lebensmittelläden war ich ein ziemlicher Einsiedler.

„Okay!", meinte Alice erfreut und drehte sich zu Rosalie, um ihr den Weg zu diktieren. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie meine Antwort schon erwartet und entsprechend geplant hatte. Ich machte es mir auf dem Sitz gemütlich und ließ ihre Worte über mich hinwegströmen, während ich das Gefühl genoss, dass mir zum ersten Mal seit Stunden wieder richtig warm wurde.

* * *

Zu meiner Überraschung genoss ich unseren Shoppingtrip durchgehend. Wir zielten eines der eher 'gehoben' Einkaufszentren im Süden der Innenstadt an (Alices Entscheidung) und obwohl ich nicht direkt Gefallen daran fand, wie sie mich ständig zwangen lauter teure Klamotten anzuziehen, machte es mir großen Spaß, Alice und Rosalie beim Herausputzen zuzuschauen. Sie waren einfach so schön, dass es schwer war, sich nicht von ihnen bezaubern zu lassen, und es war offensichtlich, dass es den Verkäuferinnen genauso ging; wir sahen alle bewundernd zu, wie sie kichernd ein Outfit nach dem nächsten anprobierten – alle von Designern natürlich. Sie leuchteten wie tanzende Flammen und wir bloßen Sterblichen waren nur Motten, die sich in ihrem Glanz sonnen wollten.

_Aber Menschen, die mit dem Feuer spielen, verbrennen sich immer, _flüsterte eine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf und ich sah die beidem mit anderen Augen. Von all den anwesenden Menschen war ich die Einzige, die um den Kummer wusste, der hinter dem äußerlichen Schein des Glücks verborgen war, und um den Preis, den ihre Schönheit und Jugend mit sich brachten. Wollte ich ein Teil davon sein? Die naheliegende Antwort war JA, aber wenn ich ernsthafter darüber nachdachte, war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher. Mein Wunsch danach, ein Vampir zu werden, war immer mit der Tatsache verknüpft gewesen, dass ich dann für immer mit Edward zusammenbleiben konnte. Aber jetzt, da das nicht länger möglich war, hatte ich begonnen, den Schattenseiten der Unsterblichkeit mehr Beachtung zu schenken. Ständig in einem Körper festzustecken, der nicht altern oder sich entwickeln konnte, nicht mit meinen Freunden und meiner Familie in Kontakt bleiben zu können und _Blut _trinken zu müssen … Mich schüttelte es innerlich. Vielleicht hatte Edward recht gehabt – es war dumm, sich etwas so Wertvolles wie die Menschlichkeit wegzuwünschen.

Wir shoppen weiter, wanderten von Boutique zu Boutique und sammelten immer mehr Einkaufstüten an. Meinem Widerwillen Kleider anzuprobieren zum Trotz schien Alice entschlossen zu sein, mich mit einer komplett neuen Garderobe auszustatten, und als wir schließlich um 14:00 Uhr zum Mittagessen eine Pause einlegten, schleppte ich _neun _Tüten mit mir herum, die mit einer Ansammlung der unterschiedlichsten Kleidungsstücke gefüllt waren. Als wir uns zum Essen hingesetzt hatten, begann ich mir jedoch zu wünschen, wir könnten einfach weitershoppen. Wir beschlossen, dass ich in dem Italienischen Bistro essen sollte – die anderen zwei hatten offenbar keine Lust, Menschenessen zu sich zu nehmen – das im Herzen des Einkaufszentrums lag, und als ich schließlich fertig bestellt hatte, fixierte mich Alice mit einem entschlossenen Blick und ich wusste plötzlich, welches Thema sie ansprechen würde. _Edward. _Bis jetzt hatte ich es geschafft, diesem Thema erfolgreich aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mein Glück nicht mehr lange andauern würde.

Um ihre Befragung so weit wie möglich hinauszuschieben, gab ich vor, wahnsinnig fasziniert von der Speisekarte zu sein, und bestand darauf, mir von dem Kellner jedes einzelne Gericht aus dem Italienischen ins Englische übersetzen zu lassen. Er gehorchte eifrig, aber ich hatte den Verdacht, dass er es vor allem deshalb tat, weil er Rosalie solange mustern konnte. Wenn er jedoch erwartet haben sollte erfolgreich zu sein, so wurde er schwer enttäuscht – sie starrte die ganze Zeit über launisch in die Luft und schließlich machte er sich enttäuscht von dannen. Sobald er außer Hörweite war, begann Alice zu sprechen.

"Also, Bella", setzte sie mit übertrieben beiläufiger Stimme an, "du und Edward scheint euch ja gestern Abend ein wenig besser zu verstanden zu haben." Ich sah sie schweigend an. Wirklich? Ich meine _wirklich? _War das im wahren Leben oder in Alices Fantasiewelt, wo alles glänzend und flauschig und perfekt war? Alice schien meine Skepsis zu bemerken, denn sie führte ihre Worte sofort näher aus. „Gut, zumindest bis die Sache mit dem Motorrad passiert ist - was übrigens wahnsinnig beeindruckend war."

Das überraschte mich. „Warte, du fandst es beeindruckend?"

„Klar!", lächelte sie. „Es war höchste Zeit, dass du in deiner Beziehung mit Edward mal die Kontrolle übernimmst."

"Ich würde es kaum eine Beziehung nennen", brummelte ich düster, als ich launisch meine heiße Schokolade von dem Tablett nahm, das der Kellner gerade gebracht hatte. „Eher einen anhaltenden Kleinkrieg."

Alice verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, sicher", meinte sie sarkastisch, „zwischen dir und Edward ist überhaupt nichts mehr – er _tut _ja nur so, als wäre er wie verrückt in dich-"

"Alice", fiel ihr Rosalie warnend ins Wort. Ich sah sie überrascht an; ich hatte fast vergessen, dass sie da war – ich war so auf Alice konzentriert gewesen. Alice schien sie auch vergessen zu haben, denn sie machte plötzlich einen kleinlauten Eindruck, als wäre sie bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt worden. Sie wechselte das Thema mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit. „Äh, wo bleibt eigentlich der Kellner mit deinem Essen?"

Aber so leicht würde ich sie nicht vom Haken lassen. „Was wolltest du gerade sagen?"

„Wer, ich? Gar nichts , ich-", meinte Alice Unschuld heuchelnd.

"Spiel keine Spielchen mit mir, Alice, was wolltest du gerade über Edward sagen?"

„Ich-", sie verstummte. Ich schaute sie weiterhin mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Ja?"

Rosalie seufzte. „Gut gemacht, Alice, Edward wird _entzückt _sein."

Ich warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu. '_Entzückt_'_? Was sollte das heißen? _Plötzlich machte es Klick und meine Augen weiteten sich. „Warte, Edward hat Alice gesagt, dass sie nicht mit mir reden darf?" Ich fühlte die Wut auf ihn in mir aufsteigen – er war nicht mal _hier _und versuchte IMMER NOCH mein Leben zu bestimmen.

„Nur über bestimmte Themen nicht", stellte Alice hastig klar.

„Zum Beispiel?!"

„Zum Beispiel, äh…", sie stammelte ein paar Augenblicke lang herum, eindeutig schwankte ihre Loyalität zwischen Edward und mir. „Er hat gesagt, ich könne nicht … ich dürfe nicht … darüber reden, wie er …", Alice verstummte wieder und schaute hilflos zu Rosalie.

Die blonde Vampirin sah von der Speisekarte auf, die sie mit Ekel betrachtet hatte, und verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen. „Ach, _komm schon_, Bella; so schwer ist es jetzt auch wieder nicht", sagte sie forsch zu mir. Ich starrte sie an; ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, dass Rosalie mich schon mal mit meinem Namen angesprochen hatte. Was wollte sie sagen? Rosalie sah meine Verwirrung und seufzte. „Ich dachte, sie sollte angeblich intelligent sein…", murmelte sie Alice düster zu, bevor sie mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen fixierte. „Edward will nicht, dass wir mit dir über _bestimmte Themen _reden, die er lieber selbst mit dir besprechen möchte. Hast du wirklich keine Ahnung, was für Themen das sein könnten?"

Verwirrt starrte ich Rosalie an. _Bestimmte Themen? _Aber Edward und ich hatten doch schon über alles geredet – was wir beide seit Forks getan hatten, was wir jetzt taten und – ich zuckte bei der Erinnerung zusammen – über meine neue Vorliebe für Motorräder. Es gab nichts mehr zu bereden, es sei denn … plötzlich schoss mir durch den Kopf, was Alice gerade gesagt hatte: _'__… höchste Zeit, dass du in deiner Beziehung mit Edward mal die Kontrolle übernimmst__'. _Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, hätte ich gedacht, das Wort _'_Beziehung_' _impliziere_ … _aber nein, das war lächerlich. Ich _wusste, _dass Edward mich nicht liebte und nichts, was Alice sagte, könnte meine Gewissheit aufheben. Warum sollte er auch? Ich war durchschnittlich, armselig, langweilig und unattraktiv und selbst für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, das Edward über all diese Fehler hinwegsah, hatte er absolut klar gemacht, dass er keine Gefühle mehr für mich hatte. Wenn es anders wäre, hätte er es mir mittlerweile gesagt, er hätte sich im Klassenzimmer von mir küssen lassen. _Er wäre gar nicht erst gegangen._

Und doch konnte ich nicht behaupten, dass mich die Neuigkeit, dass Alice und Rosalie etwas anderes glaubten, nicht etwas aufmunterte. Wenn sie, die Edward so gut kannten, wirklich dachten, dass er noch etwas für mich empfand, dann lag vielleicht ein bisschen Wahrheit in Alices Worten. Edward und ich waren weit davon entfernt, ein Liebespaar zu sein, aber vielleicht könnten wir eines Tages Freunde werden. Plötzlich fühlte ich Zuversicht durch mich strömen, sie wärmte mein Herz und brachte meine Wangen zum Glühen. Es war ein schönes, wenn auch ungewohntes Gefühl.

Danach folgte ich der Unterhaltung nicht mehr besonders. Alice und Rosalie schienen beide der Meinung zu sein, ihr Glück genug herausgefordert zu haben, denn keine von ihren erwähnte Edward ein weiteres Mal. Stattdessen fischte Rosalie eine Zeitschrift aus ihrer Tasche und begann zu lesen, während Alice sich auf das unverfänglichere Thema Kleidung konzentrierte. Zu meinem Unglück war sie mit meinem Anteil der morgendlichen Ausbeute nicht ganz zufrieden, der größtenteils aus sehr hübschen, aber sehr zurückhaltenden Kleidern bestand, die ich auch zu Arbeit anziehen konnte. Ich hatte mich strikt geweigert, etwas Ausgefalleneres auch nur anzuprobieren, aber Alice hatte es dennoch geschafft, ein paar fragwürdige Artikel in meine Tüten zu schmuggeln. Als das Essen abgeräumt war, entdeckte ich ein derartiges Kleidungsstück zum ersten Mal – es war ein rechteckiges Stück aus Denim, das von der Größe her einem Geschirrtuch ähnelte, doch die Hersteller hatten die Verwegenheit besessen, es als Rock zu kennzeichnen.

"Das ziehe ich _nicht _an", stieß ich hervor, als ich das beleidigende Stück aus einer meiner Tüten zog.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Alice mit einem befremdeten Ausdruck auf ihrem makellosen Gesicht. „Er hat deine Größe."

„Er ist _winzig!_"

„Das ist in", behauptete sie ruhig und ging wieder dazu über, die Kleider, die ich mir ausgesucht hatte, kritisch durchzusehen.

Ich glotzte sie nur an, meine Augen flackerten zwischen der verwaschenen Travestie, die sich als Rock verkleidet hatte, und der elfenhaften Vampirin vor mir hin und her. Schließlich sagte ich: „Alice, solche Sachen _trage _ich einfach nicht."

Ihre sonst glatte Stirn legte sich für einen Moment in Falten, als sie wieder zu mir schaute.

„Aber warum, Bella?"

_Weil ich darin wie ein Idiot aussehe? _„Weil es mir nicht steht!"

"Papperlapapp", höhnte Alice und wandte sich wieder meinen Tüten zu. „Du bist wunderschön, Bella, wann wirst du das endlich sehen?"

_Huh. Ich, wunderschön. Ja klar. _Ich schaute wieder zu dem Rock und eine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf flüsterte: _Du trägst solche Klamotten nicht, weil du niemanden hast, __**für **__**den**__ du sie tragen könntest._ Es stimmte; ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, wann ich mich das letzte Mal aufgebrezelt hatte, um einen Kerl zu beindrucken. Mit Sicherheit hatte ich schon seit Jahren kein Date mehr gehabt; tatsächlich konnte ich mich nicht mal mehr an das letzte Mal erinnern, dass ich mit einem Typen außerhalb meines Arbeitsbereiches richtig gesprochen hatte, der kein Schüler oder Kollege war. Und alles, was darüber hinausging… nun ja, sagen wir einfach, dass meine sexuellen Erfahrungen mit Jacob begonnen und geendet hatten, in einer einzigen entsetzlich peinlichen Nacht im Sommer nach meinem Abschlussjahr. Das Wort 'Desaster' drückte es nicht ganz aus, nicht zuletzt, weil ich mittendrin zu weinen anfing, als mir klar wurde, dass ich heiße Haut, die ich berührte, nicht weiter von der kalten Haut, nach der ich mich so sehnte, entfernt sein könnte. Jake war so verständnisvoll gewesen, wie es ein Teenager in einer derartigen Situation sein kann, verständnisvoller als ich es verdient hatte. Er hatte sofort aufgehört, wir hatten es nicht nochmal versucht und er hatte mich diesbezüglich auch nie unter Druck gesetzt, aber es war der vorletzte Vorfall von vielen, die uns dazu zwangen, uns zu trennen. Der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte, war Bradys "Unfall" einige Monate später…

"Bella?" Plötzlich fiel mir auf, dass Alice mich ansprach, und ich riss mich von meinen Gedanken los.

„Ja?"

„Im Ernst, du ziehst dich an wie eine alte Frau", sagte Alice verzweifelt, als sie ein Paar klobige Halbschuhe aus den Tiefen einer meiner Einkaufstüten hervorzog. Ich hatte sie hineingeschmuggelt, als sie gerade nicht herschaute, weil ich schon geahnt hatte, dass sie meine Schuhwahl nicht gutheißen würde. Ihr angeekelter Gesichtsausdruck sagte mir, dass ich mit dieser Vorhersage richtig gelegen hatte. „Was ist das?! Im Ernst? Warum bestehst du darauf, dir Kleider zu kaufen, die eher in ein Altenheim passen?"

"Na ja, ich bin jetzt älter, Alice", begann ich unverbindlich. Die Wahrheit war, dass ich diese Kleider mochte, weil ich mich darin verstecken konnte; wenn ich mich für Männer so wenig begehrenswert wie möglich machte, dann musste ich ihre Annäherungsversuche nicht ertragen und an Edward erinnert werden.

Alice schnaubte. Ein noch unvampirmäßigeres Geräusch konnte es nicht geben. „Vierundzwanzig ist NICHT alt."

„Aber ich bin älter als du und Rosalie – ich bin sogar älter als Carlisle!" _und fast sieben Jahre älter als Edward, _vervollständigte mein Unterbewusstsein.

„Ja, Bella, in _Menschen_jahren. Aber wir sind Vampire! Für uns ist alles unter dreißig quasi präpubertär. Und außerdem, du siehst keinen Tag älter als zwanzig aus."

„Ich sehe älter aus als du."

Alice verdrehte die Augen. „_Jeder _sieht älter aus als ich, ich bin eins-fünfundzwanzig!"

Ich musste lachen. "Okay, du hast recht", sagte ich resigniert. Alices Augen leuchteten auf.

„Ehrlich?", fragte sie aufgeregt, „Heißt das, du lässt von jetzt an mich aussuchen, was du kaufst?"

"Ähm…" Würde ich das bereuen? Höchstwahrscheinlich ja, aber ich hatte aus Erfahrung gelernt, dass es weitaus leichter war, Alice einfach ihren Willen zu lassen, als mit ihr zu diskutieren. „Ja, ich denk schon", sagte ich lahm. Das resultierte in jeder Menge Gekreische von Alice, so viel, dass Rosalie sich sogar dazu herabließ, von ihrer Zeitschrift aufzusehen. Alice beschloss, dass es Zeit war, das Restaurant zu verlassen, also bezahlten wir die Rechnung bei dem verstimmten Kellner, der nicht besonders begeistert darüber zu sein schien, dass zwei von uns ihr Essen komplett ignoriert hatten, nahmen unsere Tüten und gingen zurück zum Einkaufszentrum.

"Zehn Läden geschafft, bleiben nur noch zwölf!", rief Alice fröhlich über die Schulter. Ich stöhnte, und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, hätte ich schwören können, dass Rosalie dasselbe getan hatte.

* * *

Vier Stunden, zwölf Tüten und mehrere tausend Dollar später verließen wir das Kaufhaus. Die Straßen waren inzwischen gesalzen worden und es lag gewissermaßen kein Schnee mehr, was die Schippe vorne am Jeep noch alberner aussehen ließ als davor. Als wir in meine Straße einbogen, war mir nur zu bewusst, wie uns die Passanten anstarrten. Plötzlich erkannte ich, wie das hier für einen Außenstehenden aussehen musste; Bella Swan, die Eremitin, war mit zwei ihrer Schülerinnen Shoppen gegangen – zwei Schülerinnen, die rein zufällig die Schwestern des einen waren, den sie scheinbar hasste. Ich versank tiefer in meinen Sitz, um mein Gesicht vor den Leuten auf der Straße zu verbergen. Ich zog Klatsch und Tratsch geradezu an.

Sobald der Jeep zum Stehen kam, sprang ich heraus und riss meine Sachen an mich. „Hey Mädels, das hat Spaß gemacht!", sagte ich schnell, während meine Augen unruhig umherschossen und nach Zuhörern Ausschau hielten. „Das müssen wir unbedingt mal wieder machen. Okay, ich muss jetzt, tschüss!" Ich wollte die Flucht ergreifen und die Treppe zu meiner Wohnung hinaufhasten, aber beladen mit all den Tüten schaffte ich es, den Halt auf dem Eis zu verlieren, und geriet ins Schlittern. Bevor ich jedoch auf die Nase fallen konnte, fing Alice mich auf und stellte mich mühelos wieder aufrecht hin.

"Bella", sagte sie, während sie mir ein paar meiner Taschen abnahm und für mich die Treppe hochtrug, „Rosalie und ich haben uns gefragt, ob du … heute Abend mit zu uns kommen willst. Wir kaufen haufenweise Menschenessen, du musst dir darum also keine Sorgen machen. Carlisle, Esme und die Jungs vermissen dich alle total – sie können es kaum erwarten dich wiederzusehen, darum haben wir gedacht, vielleicht …", sie verstummte hoffnungsvoll.

Ich starrte sie an. Was konnte ich sagen? Obwohl der Tag mit seinen Schwestern meine Zuversicht, was Edward anging, aufgebaut hatte, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich bereit war, einen ganzen Abend mit ihm zu verbringen. Ich war immer noch wütend darüber, wie er auf mein Motorrad reagiert hatte, und ich wollte ihm keine Gelegenheit bieten, einen weiteren Streit anzufangen. Aber ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass den Sonntagabend mit meiner liebsten Familie auf der ganzen Welt – den Cullens – zu verbringen verlockender war, als alleine in meiner eisigen Wohnung vor mich hinzufrieren. „Na ja, ich-", begann ich, immer noch unsicher, welche Antwort ich geben sollte.

"Bitte, Bella?", sagte Alice flehend.

Als ich in ihre Augen schaute, fiel mir plötzlich die Lösung ein. Ich würde die Cullens besuchen, aber nur, wenn ich mit meinem Motorrad hinfahren durfte. Auf diese Weise könnte ich schnell und problemlos die Flucht ergreifen, wenn die Dinge zu unbehaglich wurden. Edward würde wahrscheinlich wieder wütend werden, aber ich beschloss, dass seinen Zorn auf mich zu ziehen ein Risiko war, das ich bereit war einzugehen. Außerdem hatte ich es satt, mir von ihm vorschreiben zu lassen, was ich zu tun hatte. Normalerweise würde ich an einem so kalten Tag niemals freiwillig auf mein Motorrad steigen, schon gar nicht bei diesen Straßenverhältnissen, aber ich würde meinen Komfort für die Zweckdienlichkeit opfern müssen. Schnell weihte ich Alice in meinen Plan ein. Zuerst war sie von der Idee nicht sonderlich angetan, aber nach ein bisschen Betteln schien sie einzulenken „- und außerdem", fügte ich hinzu, „sind so viele Tüten im Jeep, dass ich kaum noch reinpasse, und wenn wir erst das Essen dabei haben, wird es noch enger…" Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete ich auf ihre Antwort.

"Na schön", meinte Alice schließlich eingeschnappt, "aber wenn Edward fragt, ich hatte nichts damit zu tun, okay?"

„Natürlich!", rief ich glücklich und umarmte sie. Zusammen brachten wir die Einkaufstüten in meine Wohnung, wo ich sie gegen meine Lederjacke, den Helm und die Schlüssel eintauschte. Dann gingen wir wieder nach draußen auf die Straße, wo eine genervte Rosalie im Jeep auf uns wartete. Alice erklärte ihr die Situation und nach einem einzigen „Edward wird AUSRASTEN" erklärte sie sich bereit, langsamer als sonst zu fahren, damit ich ihnen zu ihrem Haus folgen konnte.

Wir fuhren los, Rosalie und Alice mit dem Jeep voraus und ich auf dem Motorrad hinterher. Der eisige Wind peitschte mir ins Gesicht, sodass mir Kälte mir bis in die Knochen kroch, und ich war dankbar für den Schutz des Helms. Die Strecke war leicht, aber aufgrund der Straßenverhältnisse brauchten wir länger als ich gedacht hatte und wir hatten einmal angehalten, um Essen zu kaufen, also war es gegen halb acht, als wir endlich bei den Cullens ankamen. Das unwiderstehliche Gefühl eines Déjà-vus erschlug mich fast, als wir von der Landstraße in die lange Auffahrt einbogen. Ähnlich der in Forks war auch diese Auffahrt von großen Bäumen umsäumt. Die Ähnlichkeiten gingen weiter, als das riesige, von schneebedeckten Bäumen umringte Haus in Sichtweite kam. Dieses Haus war jedoch aus schönen roten Ziegeln gebaut, nicht aus weißen, und mein Wissen über die lokale Geographie sagte mir, dass es an einen See angrenzen musste, statt an einen Fluss. Langsam kam ich am Ende der Auffahrt vor dem Haus zum Stehen und drehte den Motor ab. Ich sprang vom Motorrad in den hartgeklopften Schnee und winkte Alice zu, die gerade aus dem Jeep stieg.

„Das Haus ist traumhaft", sagte ich bewundernd, als ich zu ihr ging. „Ich fand ja das in Forks schon unglaublich, aber das hier ist einfach nur … wow." Alice hielt Rosalie die Jeeptür auf, während diese die Einkaufstüten auslud. Als alle draußen waren, schlug sie die Tür zu und lächelte mich tückisch an.

„Weißt du, was sonst noch unglaublich ist, Bella?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Was?"

"Schnee!", kicherte sie und bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie schon eine Handvoll in meine Richtung geworfen. Der Schneeball traf mich seitlich im Gesicht und ließ mir kalte Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Ich schrie protestierend auf und fing sofort an, selbst Schneebälle zu formen. Bald waren Alice und ich in eine ausgewachsene Schneeballschlacht verwickelt, wir kicherten und schrien, als wir einander bewarfen und hinter dem Auto in Deckung gingen. Rosalie flüchtete sich in die Garage, sobald sie den fliegenden Schnee sah – offensichtlich wollte sie sich ihre Frisur nicht ruinieren lassen – sodass nur noch Alice und ich da waren. Alices Vampirgeschwindigkeit und ihre Stärke stellten sich als ein großer Vorteil heraus und innerhalb von Minuten wurde klar, dass ich mich nicht mehr lange gegen sie wehren konnte. Ich gab auf und rannte lachend auf das Haus zu, um dort Schutz zu suchen. Gerade als ich die Verandatreppe hinaufstolperte, hörte ich Alice mit plötzlich ernster Stimme hinter mir rufen.

"Nein Bella, warte! Mach die Tür nicht auf-"

„Was, damit du mir noch mehr Schnee raufwerfen kannst? Vergiss es!", zog ich sie auf. _Klar, als würde ich darauf reinfallen! _Grinsend drückte ich gegen die Tür und sie schwang mühelos auf.

In der Diele, direkt vor der Tür, standen zwei Personen. Die erste erkannte ich sofort – es war Edward. Einen Sekundenbruchteil lang sah ich nichts als sein wunderschönes Gesicht, doch dann blieb mir das Herz stehen, als ich die ganze Szene aufnahm. Edward stand _halbnackt _mitten im Raum und eine atemberaubend schöne Frau war über ihn drapiert. _Oh mein Gott, sie hat tatsächlich sein Hemd in der Hand, _keuchten meine Gedanken. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun – ich schnappte vor Schreck laut nach Luft.

Sie drehten sich beide mit ähnlich überraschten Ausdrücken auf ihren Gesichtern zu mir herum. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatten sich die rubinroten Lippen der Frau zu einem amüsierten Lächeln geweitet. Sie war wirklich umwerfend; sie besaß die Sorte von Aussehen, das nur von Rosalie angefochten werden konnte. Ich fühlte, wie sich mein Innerstes auflöste, als ich ihre fallenden rotblonden Locken betrachtete, die honigfarbenen Augen, und ihre perfekt proportionierte Figur. _Das hat Edward also mit __'__Zerstreuung__'__ gemeint. _Meine Wangen begannen vor Demütigung zu brennen – wie hatte ich auch nur einen Moment lang träumen können, Edward würde mich noch lieben? Als könnte ich je mit ihm oder Frauen wie dieser Rotblonden in einer Liga spielen. Natürlich würde er ihre Vollkommenheit meiner Mittelmäßigkeit vorziehen.

"Bella!", keuchte Edward mit schreckgeweiteten Topas-Augen. Er streifte die Hand seiner Gefährtin ab und machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich versuchte mich auf sein Gesicht zu konzentrieren, aber seine muskulöse Brust – die ich zu meiner Verteidigung noch nie vollkommen enthüllt gesehen hatte – lenkte mich ab. Dann, als meine Augen über seine perfekt definierten Bauchmuskeln wanderten, hörte ich die blonde Frau leise lachen. Mir stieg die Hitze in die Wangen, als ich bemerkte, was ich gerade getan hatte. _Ich habe gerade einen Schüler begafft. Gott, bring mich um. _Das war zu viel.

„Tu-Tut mir leid, dass ich störe", stotterte ich und wendete die Augen beschämt von dem Paar ab.

„Nein, warte, Bella!"

Ich wirbelte herum und taumelte durch die Tür ohne Edwards Worten Beachtung zu schenken. Ich wollte seine Entschuldigungen und Erklärungen nicht hören – sie bedeuteten mir nichts. Ich wusste, was ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte; Edward war eindeutig sehr 'beschäftigt' mit seiner blonden Besucherin gewesen und wollte die beiden wirklich nicht stören. Ich fiel praktisch auf die Veranda hinaus und Alice vor die Füße, die die Treppe hinaufgesprintet war, dass ihre Konturen verschwammen. Sie starrte mich entsetzt an. Ich drückte mich an ihr vorbei und ging so schnell ich konnte die Treppe hinunter.

"Bella!", rief mir Alice hinterher und sauste vor mich, um mir den Weg zu versperren. „Es ist nicht so wie du denkst, er-", versuchte sie hastig zu erklären.

„Hast du das kommen sehen?", flüsterte ich so leise ich konnte, denn ich wusste nur zu gut, dass Edward jedes Wort hören würde.

„Ja, aber-", fuhr Alice fort. Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn; deshalb hatte sie mich wohl gewarnt, nicht ins Haus zu gehen. Sie hatte eine Vision, wie ich hereinkam und Edward mit seiner 'Begleiterin' sah, und wollte es verhindern, aber warum? Damit sie mir weiterhin erzählen konnte, er würde mich lieben? Ich wurde wütend auf sie. Wie konnte sie mich nur so an der Nase herumführen?

"Hör zu", unterbrach ich sie, "Es ist mir egal. Nein, ehrlich, Edward hat das Recht, seine Zeit zu verbringen mit wem er will. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich muss los." Ich wich ihr erneut aus und ging zu meinem Motorrad.

„Aber Bella!" Sie tauchte wieder neben mir auf und ein verletzter Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht. „Du hast gesagt, du bleibst heute Abend, du hast gesagt, du willst die anderen sehen!" Ich fühlte ein stechendes Gefühl der Schuld neben meiner Verlegenheit und der Wut.

"Ich weiß, aber … na ja, ich denke nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee war. Ich kann einfach nicht …", ich verstummte, unfähig, meinen Schmerz in Worte zu fassen. Es war einfach so schwer, in Edwards Nähe zu sein und zu wissen, dass er ohne mich glücklich war; es tat so weh zu sehen, dass sein Leben weitergegangen war, während ich immer noch genauso süchtig nach ihm war wie mit achtzehn. Doch bevor ich irgendwas davon aussprechen konnte, hörte ich eine männliche Stimme hinter mir.

"Bella!" Alice und ich drehten uns beide zu Carlisle herum, der von der Garage über die schneebedeckte Auffahrt auf uns zulief. Ein paar Schritte hinter ihm war Jasper, der Alice unverwandt anstarrte und auf diese Weise mit ihr kommunizierte. Noch weiter hinten, hinter Jasper, konnte ich einen jetzt angezogenen Edward auf der Veranda sehen, der zusammenzuckte, als er von einer extrem wütenden Esme gescholten wurde. _Oh Gott, _ich schauderte, _sie schimpft ihn aus! Wegen mir! Könnte das noch demütigender sein? _Ich wurde noch röter, als ich wieder zu Carlisle schaute, der seinem gelassenen Gesicht nach zu urteilen keine Ahnung hatte, was gerade vorgefallen war. Er breitete die Arme einladend aus, aber ich spürte, dass er meinen nervösen Gesichtsausdruck verwirrt betrachtete. „Es ist wunderbar, dich zu sehen, Bella", sagte er freundlich, „wir freuen uns, dass du heute Abend kommen konntest."

"Äh, danke Carlisle", sagte ich unbehaglich.

„Ich nehme an, du bleibst zum Essen?"

„Oh", sagte ich hastig, „oh, das ist nicht so wichtig, es kommt euch wahrscheinlich zu ungelegen. Ich sollte heimfahren." Ich hoffte, er würde mir zustimmen; plötzlich wollte ich so weit von den Cullens weg sein wie nur möglich.

"Überhaupt nicht", meinte Carlisle gütig, "es ist uns eine Freude, dich hier zu haben. Möchtest du reinkommen und dich aufwärmen? Hier draußen ist es ziemlich kalt." Ich wusste, dass er es nur wegen mir sagte – als Vampir war die Temperatur für ihn unerheblich. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich wollte auch nicht reingehen und mich noch mehr öffentlichen Zurschaustellungen der Zuneigung zwischen Edward und seiner Blondine aussetzen.

"Ähm", sagte ich immer noch abwägend. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Alice Jasper einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwarf, und fühlte mich sofort von einer Welle ruhiger Zuversicht überwältigt. Ich schaute ihn finster an, aber er grinste mir nur entschuldigend zu, bevor er die Dosis des Gefühls noch erhöhte. Ein paar Sekunden lang versuchte ich vergeblich mich dagegen zu wehren. Schließlich atmete ich aus, intelligent genug, eine Niederlage zu erkennen. „Okay", sagte ich leise zu Carlisle, „ein paar Drinks können ja nicht schaden…"

"Hervorragend", strahlte er, "wenn du möchtest-" Er wurde von einem glücklichen Freudenschrei unterbrochen. Wir sahen uns alle um und sahen Emmett aus einer Seitentür der Villa schießen.

„YEAH! Bella ist da!", rief er glücklich. Innerhalb von einer Sekunde stand er neben mir und zog mich in eine ungestüme Umarmung.

„Danke Emmett", keuchte ich; meine Brust wurde von ihm zusammengequetscht, „ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen." Er ließ mich los und grinste breit.

„Willst du das Haus von innen sehen?"

"Ähm, sicher", antwortete ich und versuchte, so begeistert wie möglich zu klingen. „Geh du voraus." Ich folgte ihm wieder rein und richtete die Augen auf einen Punkt, der mehrere Meter von der bronzehaarigen Gestalt auf der Veranda entfernt war. Nur weil ich Zeit mit Edwards Familie verbrachte, musste ich ihn ja nicht beachten. Ich spürte, wie er einen Schritt auf mich zu machte und meinen Namen murmelte, als ich an ihm vorbeikam, aber ich ging einfach mit hocherhobenem Kopf weiter. Wenn ich so tat, als sei nichts geschehen, würde die restliche Familie vielleicht nicht von meiner peinlichen Entdeckung erfahren müssen. Sobald ich drinnen war, wurde ich herzlich von Esme begrüßt, die es mir scheinbar so behaglich wie möglich machen wollte. Leider wurde mein Plan, Nonchalance vorzutäuschen, ruiniert, als die unbekannte Blonde zurück ins Zimmer stolzierte.

"Oh", sagte Emmett und warf ihr einen Blick zu, "Bella, das ist Tanya, sie ist eine gute Freundin von uns, nicht wahr, Edward?" Er drehte sich gutmütig zu seinem Bruder, offensichtlich wollte er ihn in die Unterhaltung miteinbeziehen. Edward war gerade leise durch die Tür geschlichen, aber als Emmett sprach, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und warf ihm einen Blick zu, den man nur als mörderisch bezeichnen konnte. Emmett sah ihn verwundert an. „Was?", fragte er ungläubig, „Ich hab doch nur gesagt, dass-"

"Emmett, hör auf", befahl ihm Alice schnell, als ihre Augen zwischen mir und Edward hin und her schossen. Dann sagte sie etwas, das für meine Menschenohren zu schnell war, aber an ihrem Tonfall konnte ich schließen, dass sie erklärte, was gerade passiert war. Ich zappelte verlegen herum und fühlte, wie meine Wangen rot aufflammten, als mich alle ansahen. Die Atmosphäre im Raum war auf einmal sehr angespannt. Niemand sagte etwas, stattdessen starrten sie mich unverwandt an. Ich sah ihnen nicht in die Augen, ich wollte ihre mitleidigen Gesichter nicht sehen. _Na danke, Alice, _dachte ich bitter, _als bräuchte ich noch mehr Leute, die mich bemitleiden. _Ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille, und ich versuchte eine Möglichkeit zu finden, das Thema zu wechseln. Aber als ich den Mund öffnete, um zu sprechen, fühlte ich, wie etwas in meiner Jackentasche vibrierte. Es war mein Handy. Ein paar Sekunden lang betrachtete ich es überrascht; ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich es überhaupt dabei hatte.

"Entschuldigt mich", sagte ich zu allen im Raum Versammelten. „Ich geh besser mal ran." Erleichtert, einen gerechtfertigten Grund zu haben, der schrecklich unangenehmen Stille auf dem Gang zu entfliehen, öffnete ich schnell die Tür und achtete darauf, Edward auf meinem Weg nach draußen nicht zu berühren. Sobald ich draußen war, klappte ich das Handy auf und sah, dass ich fünf entgangene Anrufe hatte. Ich überprüfte die Anruferkennung und fühlte, wie mein Magen sank, als ich Jacobs Namen in großen Blockbuchstaben gedruckt sah. Warum hätte er mich fünfmal anrufen sollen? _Wusste _er womöglich, dass ich bei den Cullens war? Aber nein, das war lächerlich, woher sollte er es wissen? Er war im tausend Meilen entfernten Forks, und obwohl er viele außergewöhnliche Talente hatte, war er kein Hellseher. Als ich den Bildschirm leerte, bemerkte ich, dass Jacob auch eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte. Ich wählte die Nummer meiner Mailbox und ein unerklärliches Gefühl einer dunklen Vorahnung kroch in mir hoch. Ich wartete ungeduldig, während mir eine Computerstimme Zeit und Datum der Nachricht mitteilte; Jacob hatte angerufen, als ich gefahren war; kein Wunder, dass ich es nicht gehört hatte. Dann war die Ansage zu Ende und es ertönte ein lauter Piepton, auf den Jacobs tiefe Stimme folgte.

"Bella!" Ich wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Jacob klang panisch und nervös; seine Stimme war angespannt und im Hintergrund war es sehr laut, sodass ich mich konzentrieren musste, um seine nächsten Worte zu verstehen. „Bella, ich hab dich immer wieder angerufen, wo zum Teufel steckst du? Ich hab's auch bei dir daheim probiert, ich hab sogar in der Schule angerufen, aber dann ist mir eingefallen, dass heute Samstag ist", sagte Jacob erhitzt ins Telefon. „Warum bist du nicht zuhause? Du gehst am Wochenende _nie _aus, warum also ausgerechnet heute?" Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich hörte, wie aufgebracht er war. _Was ist da los? _Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, was Jacob so belasten könnte, dass er seine Wut an mir ausließ. Ich ging zum Ende der Veranda und lehnte mich gegen das Gitter, ermahnte mich, ruhig zu bleiben. „Bella, ich muss dir was Schlimmes erzählen – Was, Sam?" Plötzlich brach Jacob ab und seine Stimme wurde schwächer, als würde er das Telefon von seinem Ohr weghalten, um mit jemand anderem zu sprechen. Ich spitzte die Ohren, um zu hören, was er sagte. „Ja ich weiß, ich hinterlass ihr nur eine Nachricht … tja, sag ihnen, dass das verdammt nochmal nicht gut genug ist! Muss ich … nein … ja, sicher …. Okay, ich bin in ein paar Minuten da."

Da war eine Pause, bevor Jakes Stimme wieder lauter und deutlicher da war. „Hey Bella, ich bin's nochmal, tut mir leid – ich musste mit Sam reden. Also, wie ich gesagt habe, es ist was Schlimmes passiert und ich musste dich einfach anrufen, um es dir zu sagen. Ich … na ja, es … es ist nicht gut." Er brach wieder ab und alles, was ich hören konnte, war sein schwerer Atem. Er klang abgehackter als sonst. So klang er nur, wenn er richtig, richtig besorgt war. „Ja, also es steht nicht besonders gut, aber flipp nicht aus, weil das hilft auch nichts. Verstehst du mich, Bella? Nicht durchdrehen, okay?" Es schien so, als versuche er sich selbst ebenso zu beruhigen wie mich. Meine Hände umklammerten das hölzerne Geländer so fest, dass ich fühlte, wie sich Holzsplitter in meine Finger gruben. Was war passiert? War jemand verletzt? Billy? Carole? _Charlie? _„Und… ach Scheiße, ich wollte dir das eigentlich nicht auf die Mailbox quatschen", sagte Jacob wacklig, bevor er zitternd Luft holte. „Aber ich wusste, dass du es wissen willst. Es … Es ist Brady, Bells."

_Nein._

Die Welt verschwand, um von einer heulenden Leere ersetzt zu werden.

_Nein. Gott, bitte nicht._

Ich fühlte, wie mein Körper in Schockstarre fiel.

_Nicht nochmal. Bitte, lass ihm nicht noch mehr zustoßen._

Ich war mir der Kälte kaum noch bewusst, bemerkte den Schmerz kaum, der durch meine Hände schoss, als sich Spreißel in meine Haut gruben.

_Nicht Brady, _dachte ich verzweifelt. _Bitte, _flehte ich, _er hat doch schon genug durchgemacht._

Und dann: _Ich habe schon genug durchgemacht._

Durch meinen Schock und die Angst hindurch hörte ich Jacob weiterreden, aber es war, als käme seine Stimme von weit, weit weg. „Brady ist krank, Bella", sagte er heiser. „Er ist sehr, sehr, krank. Er hatte heute Morgen in seinem Zimmer auf der Station einen Herzinfarkt und jetzt … j-jetzt liegt er im Koma und die Ärzte wissen nicht … sie wissen nicht, ob er wieder aufwachen wird. Ich bin jetzt mit dem übrigen Rudel und Bradys Eltern im Krankenhaus." Er brach wieder ab, als im Hintergrund eine Frau zu weinen begann; plötzlich fiel mir auf, dass auch in meinen Augen Tränen brannten. „G-Gott", sagte Jacob zittrig, „es- es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich einfach so anrufe, ich weiß, dass es unfair ist, es gibt nichts, was du tun kannst - verdammt, du bist in Rochester, Herrgott nochmal – aber ich dachte, du musst es wissen, ich weiß, dass ich es wissen wollte, wenn ich du wär. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Bella, das weißt du. Er hätte den Herzinfarkt vielleicht ohnehin gekriegt, unabhängig von dem, was im Sommer passiert ist, also m-mach dir keine V-vorwürfe, d-denn ich weiß, dass du da-das tun wirst." Er drehte jetzt wirklich durch. Das merkte ich daran, wie seine Stimme zitterte, wie er die Vokale in die Länge zog, und an den langen, schweren Atemzügen. Jacob, mein Jacob, fiel in Stücke. Er zerbrach von innen heraus wegen der Sache, die mit Brady passiert war, aufgrund der Ungeheuerlichkeit, die ich vor sechs Jahren angerichtet hatte – etwas, das, egal was Jacob sagte, vermieden hätte werden können, wenn ich nicht so verdammt _dumm _gewesen wäre. Brady wäre nie krank geworden, wenn ich nicht … wenn ich nicht …

"Das wollte ich wirklich nicht, dass du dir Vorwürfe machst", fuhr Jacob fort und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Es ist nur, ich-", er verstummte wieder, bevor er sich zwang, die Worte herauszuwürgen, „ich h-hab nur so … ich hab solche _Angst, _Bells. Ich will nicht … dass … dass er stirbt." Die Tränen kamen jetzt dick und schnell; ich fühlte, wie sie meine Wangen hinabstrichen und heiß meinen Hals hinunterrannen. „Ich muss jetzt wieder rein und mit den Ärzten reden; ich darf im Krankenhaus nicht telefonieren. Es tut mir so leid, Bella, ich hab dich lieb. Es tut mir leid. Tschüss." Die Nachricht endete. Ich versuchte sofort, Jacob zurückzuzurufen, aber er ging nicht ran; sein Handy war abgeschaltet. Ich stand gelähmt vor Schmerz da, als mich das ganze Ausmaß der schrecklichen Nachricht ergriff. Ungebeten, ungewünscht und doch mit erschreckender Intensität fluteten Erinnerungen an jene katastrophale Nacht vor sechs Jahren zurück in meine Gedanken. _Ich rannte blindlings zum Waldrand von Forks und stolperte schmerzhaft über einen Baumstumpf; Brady in Wolfsgestalt, der mit vor furchtsamer Aufregung zitternden Gliedmaßen vor mich sprang, um mich zu beschützen, um eine lebende Barriere zwischen mir und meinem Angreifer zu schaffen; ein feuerroter Blitz und weiße, schimmernde Zähne; der Gestank nach Tod und Rache und Furcht im Wind, als Triumphschreie und schmerzerfülltes Heulen die Stille zerrissen; Pfützen von Blut, so schrecklich rot, trotz des verräterischen Vollmondes; eine böse, schwarze Nacht, die in völliger Finsternis versank, als ich endlich das Bewusstsein verlor… _

Ich ließ das Telefon fallen; es landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch im Schnee, als ich auf die Knie fiel und die Arme um meine Brust schlang. _Er wird sterben, _schrie mein Hirn, _Brady wird sterben und es ist alles deine Schuld. _Plötzlich fühlte ich einen stechenden Schmerz und als ich wild auf meine Hände schaute, bemerkte ich, dass ich es geschafft hatte, mich im Fallen an dem Holzgeländer zu schneiden. Ich drückte sie auf den Boden und in meinen fiebrigen, schulderfüllten Gedanken war es nicht mein Blut, das den reinen, weißen Schnee beschmutzte, sondern Bradys; es sickerte ungehindert aus meiner verdammten Seele als Zeichen meiner Sünden. Ein Schluchzen zerriss meine Kehle, als sich ein Wort wie Feuer durch meine Gedanken brannte.

_Mörderin._

* * *

**Dankeschön an Selina, Anja, Nicole, Chantal und Herz-aus-Eis für eure wunderbaren Reviews! Ich freu mich immer total, wenn ich den Computer anschalte und sehe, dass mir wieder wer geschrieben hat. :-D Bitte schreibt mir auch, was ihr von diesem Kapitel denkt, ja?**

**Liebe Grüße, Sonnenblumeues :- )**


	10. WERWÖLFE

**Diese Fanfiction gehört DQRC, ich bin nur die Übersetzerin.**

**Und das Einzige, was mir von Twilight gehört, sind die vier zerfledderten Taschenbücher in meinem Bücherregal, alles andere gehört Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Well in case you failed to notice,  
In case you failed to see,  
This is my heart bleeding before you,  
This is me down on my knees, and...  
These foolish games are tearing me apart,  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart._

_**(Foolish Games **_**von**_** Jewel)**_

* * *

**WERWÖLFE**

Die Zeit verging. Sie veränderte sich und drehte sich zurück, verzerrte sich zu immer verwirrenderen Formen und Wendungen, die Sekunden schienen sich zu Stunden auszudehnen und die Minuten zu Jahren. Ich verharrte im Schnee, meiner Umgebung vollkommen unbewusst, und ein Name flammte wie ein vergiftetes Mantra durch meine Gedanken. _Brady_

Es mussten nur ein paar Minuten vergangen sein, aber es hätte genauso gut ein Jahrhundert sein können, als ich fühlte, wie sich jemand neben mich kniete. Starke Arme rissen meine Hände aus dem roten Schnee und brachten mich sanft in eine Sitzposition. Ich ließ es wie unter Drogen gesetzt mit mir geschehen, versuchte aber nicht, mich selbst zu bewegen. Durch das Kreischen in meinem Hirn konnte ich Stimmen hören, aber die Worte ergaben keinen Sinn; es war als hätte man die Sätze zerstückelt und dann neu angeordnet, sodass sie ihre Bedeutung verloren. Ich fühlte, wie sich Personen um mich herum bewegten, dachte, jemanden streiten zu hören, das Knallen einer Tür …

" Es ist alles gut, Bella, das wird schon wieder", sagte eine ruhige, besänftigende Stimme neben mir, und das waren die ersten Worte, die wirklich zu mir durchdrangen. Ich fühlte, wie mein Begleiter vorsichtig meine Hände in seine nahm und sie herumdrehte, um den Schaden zu begutachten.

„Ich habe dir deine Tasche gebracht, Carlisle", rief eine weichere, weiblichere Stimme hinter mir und ich nahm an, dass eine weitere Person zu uns gekommen war. Ich hielt die Augen fest geschlossen. Wenn ich so tat, als würde ich verschwinden, würde es mir die Welt vielleicht gleichtun.

"Danke. Es ist nur ein oberflächlicher Schnitt", hörte ich die erste Stimme sagen. „Ich werde es aber trotzdem verbinden, nur um sicherzugehen."

„Willst du es hier draußen tun?"

„Ja, es macht keinen Sinn, drinnen unnötig Blut zu vergießen. Wo wir gerade dabei sind, ist Jasper gegangen?"

„Ja, er und Alice sind fast sofort verschwunden. Ich glaube nicht … ich glaube nicht, dass er wirklich etwas getan hätte, um Bella zu verletzen. Er fühlt sich immer noch schrecklich wegen der Sache an ihrem achtzehnten…"

"Ich weiß, Esme, ich weiß. Ich bin sehr stolz auf ihn; seine Selbstkontrolle hat sich in den letzten sechs Jahren immens verbessert, aber du weißt, dass wir, wenn es um Bellas Sicherheit geht, keine Risiken eingehen dürfen. Ich werde Jasper selbstverständlich wissen lassen, dass meine Bitte an ihn, zu gehen, eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme war." Der Besitzer der männlichen Stimme – Carlisle, wie ich durch den Nebel in meinem Kopf entschied – nahm mich dann in die Arme, hob mich in einer fließenden Bewegung hoch und trug mich mühelos weg von wo ich gekauert hatte. Benommen sah ich zu, wie der schneebedeckte hölzerne Boden unter mir verschwand und von einem trockenerem im überdachten Bereich der Veranda ersetzt wurde. Ich fühlte, wie Carlisle mich losließ und sanft auf einer Bank absetzte, bevor er mir wieder den Rücken zudrehte. Obwohl ich immer noch blind vor mich hinstarrte, konnte ich eine Gestalt bei der Tür ausmachen, die uns beide beobachtete. Esme. „Wo wir gerade von Vorsichtsmaßnahmen sprechen", sagte Carlisle zu ihr, „erinnere Edward bitte daran, dass er unter keinen Umständen hier raus kommen darf. Er soll mit den anderen im Haus bleiben, außer ich rufe nach ihm." Bei diesen Worten dachte ich, ein lautes, frustriertes Knurren aus dem Inneren des Hauses zu hören, aber bevor ich sicher sein konnte, hatte das Geräusch eine weitere Runde lebhafter Erinnerungen in meinem Kopf entfacht.

_Während ich mein verletztes Bein am Rand der Bäume, wo ich hingefallen war, wiegte, beobachtete ich entsetzt, wie Brady in Wolfsgestalt vor mir zuckte und mir beinahe die Sicht auf meine Angreiferin versperrte … mich aber immer noch einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihre weiße Haut und die blutroten Augen erhaschen ließ; meine erstickten Schreie, als sich die zwei Wesen krümmten und dann aufeinander zustürzten, Vampir und Wolf trafen in der Luft aufeinander, in einer furchteinflößenden Kakophonie aus Zähnefletschen, Knurren und, am Schaurigsten, wahnsinnigem Lachen._

"Bella?" Carlisles Stimme wirkte wie ein Magnet, der mich sofort von meinen Erinnerungen fortzog. Leicht verwirrt schlug ich die Augen auf und nahm zum ersten Mal seit Jacobs Nachricht geendet hatte meine Umgebung auf. Draußen war es nun dunkel und die Sonne war endgültig untergegangen, sodass die einzige Lichtquelle die Beleuchtung in den Ecken war. In diesem künstlichen gelben Licht konnte ich gerade die weißen Schneeflocken ausmachen, die sanft auf die Auffahrt fielen; es hatte wieder zu schneien begonnen. Ich sah vom Schnee weg und konzentrierte mich auf Carlisle. Er hatte sich neben mir auf die Bank gesetzt, sein schwarzer Arztkoffer stand am Boden zu seinen Füßen. Als ich ihn sah, erinnerte ich mich an meine Hand und schaute hinab, um zu bemerken, dass er sie losgelassen hatte. Ich starrte den nun bandagierten Schnitt überrascht an; ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er ihn verbunden hatte, meine Erinnerungen hatten mich zu sehr abgelenkt.

"D-danke", sagte ich, immer noch meine Hand betrachtend, als ich sie herumdrehte. „I-ich hab's sch-schon wieder gemacht, was? Tut mir leid, Carlisle, ich schwör dir, dass ich euch auch b-besuchen kann, ohne alles voll zu bluten…", ich verstummte, als mir bewusst wurde, dass Carlisle weder über meine lahme Bemerkung gelacht noch überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte. Als ich aufschaute, sah ich, dass seine ockerfarbenen Augen sich mit schon fast beängstigender Intensität in meine bohrten. Darin lag nicht der Schatten eines Lachens, nur ernste Beunruhigung und Sorge. Das verunsicherte mich und ich versuchte, die Stille zu füllen. „Ähm, also danke, dass du mich verarztet hast, das mit dem, äh, Schnee tut mir leid … jetzt ist er ganz pink und…" Was sagte ich da? Redete ich wirklich mit Carlisle über den Schnee? Er musste sich fragen, ob mein Hirn auch Schaden genommen hatte. Ich hoffte, er würde nicht darauf bestehen, mich ins Krankenhaus zu bringen; ich hatte eine lange Liste mit Dingen, die ich tun musste, und eine Nacht in der Notaufnahme zu verbringen gehörte nicht dazu. Eigentlich war es lächerlich, dass ich überhaupt noch hier rumsaß – mit jeder Sekunde, die ich hier auf der Veranda vergeudete, stahl sich womöglich ein weiterer Moment von Bradys Leben davon … Ich musste nach Forks, schnell. Ich würde beim Flughafen anrufen müssen und versuchen, den nächsten Flug nach Washington zu kriegen, möglichst noch heute Nacht. Zweifellos würde er schrecklich teuer sein und fast alles meiner kärglichen Ersparnisse verschlingen, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. _Was soll's, _dachte ich trostlos, _wer braucht schon Essen? _Nachdem ich den Flug gebucht hatte, würde ich die Schule anrufen und über meine Abwesenheit informieren müssen … _das _war der Anruf, vor dem mir graute. Ich wusste nicht, welche Entschuldigung ich mir einfallen lassen würde, nur, dass ich auf keinen Fall die Wahrheit sagen konnte. Ich hatte auch das Gefühl, dass die Tatsache, dass ich an dem Tag nachdem ich in der Öffentlichkeit mit dem Schüler, den ich am wenigsten leiden konnte, zusammengerückt war, verschwand, nicht kommentarlos hingenommen werden würde … vielleicht würde man mich feuern. Ich hätte es nicht anders verdient. Nach dem, was ich vor sechs Jahren getan hatte, nach den Konsequenzen, die mein Handeln für Brady gehabt hatte, sehnte ich mich fast danach, bestraft zu werden. Wenn man mich fragte, waren mein ständiger Schmerz und der Selbsthass nicht annähernd eine ausreichende Strafe. Ich wollte Carlisle gerade sagen, dass ich losmusste, als mir auffiel, dass er mich _immer noch _anstarrte. Ich fing an, mich richtig befangen zu fühlen. „Was?", fragte ich verwirrt.

Einen Moment lang sah Carlisle so aus, als würde er überlegen, ob er etwas sagen sollte oder nicht. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er sich offensichtlich entschieden, denn ein entschlossener Ausdruck trat in sein Gesicht. „Bella", begann er ganz ernst, ohne seinen Blick zu brechen, „nichts davon ist deine Schuld." Ich starrte ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an. _Woher weiß er das mit Brady? _Konnte er jetzt auch Gedanken lesen? Ich fühlte, wie mir die Hitze der Scham und Verlegenheit in die Wangen stieg, und wurde rot.

"Du irrst dich; es ist alles meine Schuld, wenn ich nicht-"

"Nein, das ist es nicht", sagte er tröstend mit einer besänftigenden, ruhigen Stimme, als wollte er einen Selbstmörder vom Dach eines hohen Gebäudes herunterlocken. „Ich sehe ja, dass du dir die Schuld daran gibst, dass sich die Beziehung zwischen Edward und dir so verschlechtert hat, aber du musst wissen, dass du in keinster Weise für die Probleme, die ihr beiden gerade durchmacht, verantwortlich bist." Ich starrte ihn nur an, ohne seine Worte richtig zu verstehen. Er redete über mich und _Edward? _Was hatte das damit zu tun? Natürlich gab ich mir die Schuld an unserer Trennung; wenn ich nicht so durchschnittlich und langweilig gewesen wäre, hätte er mich vielleicht nie verlassen, aber das erklärte immer noch nicht, warum Carlisle das Thema jetzt zur Sprache brachte. Entweder verpasste ich gerade etwas, oder er hatte die Situation schrecklich missverstanden.

"Ähm, ich glaube nicht, dass du-", setzte ich an, aber Carlisle hatte schon weitergesprochen.

"Und ganz egal, was du fühlst, Bella, du musst begreifen, dass dich selbst zu verletzen sowohl überaus unbesonnen als auch unangebracht ist. Was würden deine Eltern denken? Du musst auf dich aufpassen; es gibt so viele Menschen, denen du so viel bedeutest, vor allem deine Familie. Wir lieben dich alle, Bella, du bist eine starke, intelligente, schöne Frau und es ist an der Zeit, dass du das einsiehst, anstatt dich ständig selbst niederzumachen. Wenn du Probleme hast, dann solltest du mit jemandem darüber sprechen, aber Selbstverletzung ist _nie _die Lösung."

_Was?! Selbstverletzung? _Über was zum Teufel sprach Carlisle? Hatte er den Verstand verloren? Ich starrte ihn verwundert an, während seine Worte durch meinen Kopf liefen. Dann kam mir schlagartig die Erkenntnis und meine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Jetzt ergab alles einen Sinn: Carlisles gedämpfte Stimme und seine vorsichtigen Blicke; dass er mich wie eine Verhaltensgestörte behandelte; dass er Edward befohlen hatte, im Haus zu bleiben. Er dachte, ich hätte mir _absichtlich _in die Hand geschnitten, weil mich die Sache mit Edward und Tanya so aufgeregt hatte. Damit lag er so vollkommen daneben – tatsächlich war es, wenn man das, was mit Brady passiert war, bedachte, schon fast ironisch – dass ich gegen meinen Willen lachen musste. Als ich sah, wie Carlisle sich anspannte, hörte ich auf. _Na großartig, _dachte ich, _jetzt denkt er, ich bin auch noch hysterisch. _„Nein", sagte ich hastig, wobei ich versuchte, 'ich bin nicht verrückt'-Schwingungen auszustrahlen, „du verstehst nicht; ich hab das nicht selbst getan. Also ich _habe _es selbst getan, aber nicht mit Absicht." _Super gemacht, Bella, jetzt streitest du mit dir selbst. So kannst du natürlich auch beweisen, dass du keine Probleme hast. _„Es war nur ein Unfall", fuhr ich ernsthaft fort. „Ich habe gerade meine Mailbox abgehört und … es waren schlechte Neuigkeiten". Ich stockte, als ich mich an das Entsetzen, das mich bei Jacobs Worten gepackt hatte, erinnerte. Dann schüttelte ich heftig den Kopf und riss mich aus diesen Gedanken. Im Flugzeug würde ich noch genug Zeit haben, über Bradys Situation zu grübeln; jetzt musste ich mich darauf konzentrieren, Carlisle zu überzeugen, dass mit meiner psychischen Verfassung alles in Ordnung war. „U-und während ich am Telefon war, hab ich mich zu fest an dem Geländer festgehalten", redete ich weiter, „und dann bin ich Tollpatsch gestolpert und es ist zerbrochen und ich hab mich daran geschnitten. Nur aus Versehen, das schwör ich dir." Auf meine Worte folgte Stille, und Carlisle sah mich skeptisch an. Selbst ich musste zugeben, dass meine kleine Ansprache vollkommen unüberzeugend war. „Ehrlich, ich das ist die Wahrheit", sagte ich flehend, „glaub mir Carlisle, ich würde das nicht mit Absicht tun – ich _habe _es nicht mit Absicht getan. Versprochen."

Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete ich auf Carlisles Antwort. Ein paar Sekunden lang sah er mich suchend an, versuchte, eine Lüge in meinen Augen zu finden. Nach ein paar Sekunden seufzte er, scheinbar fand er sich damit ab, dass ich die Wahrheit sagte. „Gut, das ist eine Erleichterung. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen, aber Esme und ich haben uns Sorgen gemacht, vor allem, nach dem, was Edward gesagt hat-"

„Warte, _Edward _hat dir erzählt, das wäre passiert?", rief ich ungläubig aus.

"Nun ja, er hat es nur angenommen. Du bist aus dem Zimmer geflohen, und als er dich weinen hörte, kam er raus und sah dich blutend am Boden sitzen … er dachte nur, dass du, nachdem du das mit Tanya gesehen hast…", er verstummte, leicht alarmiert über meinen Gesichtsausdruck, der jetzt, da war ich mir sicher, plötzlich mordlustig geworden war. Ich war geradezu sprachlos vor Wut. Was dachte Edward eigentlich, wer er war? Wie konnte er es WAGEN, seiner Familie zu erzählen, ich wäre so traurig darüber, dass er gegangen war, dass ich mich ritzte? _Von allen egozentrischen, arroganten, selbsteingenommenen _**Mistkerlen** – „und als Edward das noch zu deinem Selbsthass hinzufügte, schien es Sinn zu ergeben", fuhr Carlisle wieder beunruhigt fort.

"Hä?", fragte ich abgelenkt; in Gedanken war ich immer noch damit beschäftigt, Edward Schimpfwörter an den Kopf zu werfen.

Carlisle sah mich behutsam an. „Jasper hat Edward erzählt, dass du dich fortwährend in einem Zustand aus Selbsthass befindest und dass du dich wegen irgendetwas schrecklich schuldig fühlst", erklärte er, sein Gesicht voll väterlicher Sorge. „Was, ganz egal wie das mit deiner Hand passiert ist, eine sehr ungesunde Art zu leben ist. Was auch immer dich so belastet, ich bin mir sicher, dass du aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machst. Du weißt, dass du immer mit Esme und mir über deine Sorgen reden kannst, und wenn dir das unangenehm ist wegen unserer Nähe zu, äh-", er hielt inne und wir wussten beide, dass er sich gerade davon abgehalten hatte, Edwards Namen zu sagen, „dann gibt es viele andere Orte, an denen du Hilfe bekommen kannst." Ich antwortete nicht; ich war zu erschrocken über das, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Ich hatte nicht ein einziges Mal daran gedacht, dass Jasper ganz genau wusste, wie ich mich fühlte, geschweige denn daran, dass er meine Gefühle bezüglich Brady herausfinden könnte. Diese Erkenntnis führte zu einer noch viel besorgniserregenderen – wenn Jasper wusste, wie ich mich wegen Brady fühlte, dann waren ihm doch sicher auch meine Gefühle für Edward aufgefallen? In diesem Falle waren meine Versuche, Esme und Alice zu überzeugen, dass ich ihn nicht mehr liebte, vollkommen vergeblich. Edward musste die ganze Zeit über gewusst haben, dass ich log. Ich wurde rot vor Demütigung, als ich daran dachte, wie oft sich Edward hinter meinem Rücken mit seinen Brüdern kaputtgelacht und über das armselige kleine Menschlein lustig gemacht haben musste, das an seinem albernen Traum festhielt, dass seine Liebe erwidert würde. Ich zwang mich, die Tränen zurückzublinzeln, und schaute wieder zu Carlisle, der immer noch sprach. „Wenn du willst, kann ich bei der Arbeit für dich einen Termin mit einem der Psychiater ausmachen; sie sind wirklich ausgezeichnet." Trotz meiner Scham und Verletztheit war ich mir der Tatsache nicht unbewusst, dass mir gerade von einem fünfhundert Jahre alten vegetarischen Vampirpatriarchen, der mit einer vierhundert Jahre jüngeren Frau verheiratet war und vier inzestöse Adoptivkinder hatte, nahegelegt wurde, einen Seelenklempner aufzusuchen. Was sagte das über mich aus?

Ich antwortete so höflich ich konnte, wobei ich versuchte, mich nicht von seinem Vorschlag beleidigt zu fühlen. „Nein danke, das wird nicht nötig sein." Ich hatte schon ein eigenes persönliches Supportsystem; sein Name war Jacob Black. Und außerdem: ich war vielleicht kein Experte, wenn es um Psychoanalyse ging, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Patient dabei zumindest halbwegs ehrlich zu seinem Arzt sein musste, was in meinem Fall völlig unmöglich wäre. Selbst wenn sie mich nicht schon von vornherein als verrückt abstempelten, so würden sie es sicher tun, sobald die Wörter „Werwolf" und „Vampir" über meine Lippen gekommen wären. Ich hatte keine Zeit hierfür; Brady war in Forks, lag im Sterben, wenn er nicht schon gestorben war, und ich verschwendete noch Zeit auf dieser kalten Veranda. Es war an der Zeit, diese Unterhaltung zu beenden."Es tut mir leid, Carlisle, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Die Nachricht auf meinem Handy – die ich abgehört habe bevor ich hingefallen bin – sie war von einem Freund in Forks. Er …" Ich hielt inne, denn ich wollte nicht die ganzen Details vor ihm ausbreiten, aber ich wusste, dass ich Carlisle eine Erklärung schuldete, also fing ich wieder an, wobei ich achtgab, nicht in die Einzelheiten zu gehen. „Er hat mir erzählt, dass einer unserer Freunde … einen Herzinfarkt hatte. Er war schon seit Jahren wegen … Problemen im Krankenhaus, aber sein Zustand war eigentlich stabil. Bis heute Abend …" Ich schlug die Augen nieder, weil ich nicht wollte, dass Carlisle mich weinen sah. „Ich muss so schnell es geht nach Washington. Ich muss da sein, weißt du … es war irgendwie meine Schuld, dass er überhaupt ins Krankenhaus gekommen ist…" Es gab natürlich kein 'irgendwie', aber ich wollte mich nicht zu weit vorwagen, aus Angst, Carlisle erneut zu beunruhigen. Ich wusste, dass ich mich überaus vage ausgedrückt hatte, und machte mich auf eine Flut von Fragen gefasst, aber sie kam nicht. Stattdessen nahm Carlisle tröstend meine Hand und sah mir direkt in die Augen.

"Du brauchst einen Flug zurück nach Forks?"

„Ja, so bald wie möglich."

„Dann bekommst du deinen Flug. Überlass das alles mir, Bella. Ich werde sofort beim Flughafen anrufen."

„Warte, nein!", protestierte ich schnell. Ich wollte ihm nicht noch mehr zur Last fallen; ich war heute Abend schon lästig genug gewesen „Du musst das nicht machen, ich kann sie anrufen. Ich hab euch heute schon genug Umstände gemacht." Carlisle winkte nur ab.

"Sei nicht albern, Bella, du bist wie eine Tochter für mich. Es ist nur richtig, dass ich dir helfe." In seiner Stimme lag so viel ehrliche Zuneigung, dass ich schon wieder Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Tränen zurückzublinzeln. Carlisle schien das zu bemerken und stand auf, dann half er mir sanft auf die Beine. „Lass uns reingehen", sagte er freundlich, „hier draußen ist es viel zu kalt. Ich buche dir einen Flug und du kannst dich solange im Wohnzimmer aufwärmen." Er hielt plötzlich inne und ich erriet, dass er darüber nachdachte, wie ich wohl reagieren würde, wenn ich die anderen sah. „Es sei denn du möchtest lieber woanders warten?" Er sah mich abwartend an.

Ich wollte sein Angebot annehmen; der Gedanke, noch mehr Demütigung ausgesetzt zu werden, indem ich Edward wieder sehen musste, gefiel mir nicht, vor allem, weil ich immer noch so wütend auf ihn war. Andererseits wusste ich, dass die anderen, wenn ich ihn mied, annehmen würden, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, mit ihm und Tanya überhaupt in ein und demselben Raum zu sein. So sehr es auch wehtat, ich musste ein tapferes Gesicht aufsetzen und ihnen gegenübertreten. Zumindest waren meine Gefühle jetzt, wo Jasper aus dem Haus war, vor Edward geheim. „Nein, ist schon gut", sagte ich mit aller Überzeugung, die ich aufbringen konnte, „ich geh zu den anderen rein." Carlisle nickte stumm und ich folgte ihm zur Haustür, wo ich zur Seite trat, um Esme durchzulassen. Sie trug eine Schaufel und lächelte mir entschuldigend zu, als sie zu dem Flecken blutigem Schnee ging und ihn in eine Tüte schaufelte. Dann machte sie kehrt; vermutlich um die Tüte im See zu versenken. Ich seufzte. Von all den Orten, an denen ich mein Blut vergießen konnte, musste ich mir ausgerechnet den aussuchen, wo es praktisch eine verbotene Substanz war.

Carlisle und ich gingen in das riesige Wohnzimmer. Rosalie und Emmett unterhielten sich leise am Kamin, während Tanya und Edward an den entgegengesetzten Enden des Raumes standen und beide mit verschränkten Armen in unterschiedliche Richtungen starrten. Ich fragte mich, ob sie wegen mir gestritten hatten, dann entschied ich, dass es mir egal war. Als die Tür aufging, schauten alle auf. Ich sah jeden von ihnen an. Emmett sah besorgt und aufgebracht aus; Rosalie war, wie vorherzusehen, genervt, aber als ich mich auf ihren Gesichtsausdruck konzentrierte, fiel mir auf, dass sie nicht auf mich wütend zu sein schien – ihr Blick flackerte immer wieder vorwurfsvoll zu Edward. Tanya schaute mich anders an als zuvor; es war, als würde sie mich abwägen und versuchen, Antworten in meinen Augen zu finden. Edward hob ich mir bis zum Schluss auf, und als ich ihn ansah, zögerte ich. In seinen Augen standen so viele Gefühle: Sorge, Frustration, Angst, Wut und Kummer. Ich wollte daran glauben, dass hinter seinen Gefühlen etwas Stärkeres als nur Schuld steckte, aber die realistische Seite in mir hielt mich vom Fantasieren ab. _Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, Bella, er hat nur ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er denkt, dass du dich wegen ihm verletzt hast. _Ich bemerkte, dass Carlisle Edward anstarrte und erkannte sofort die Zeichen ihrer stummen Unterhaltung. Edwards Augen weiteten sich und ich wusste, dass Carlisle ihm wohl meine Erklärung weitergegeben hatte. _Gut. _dachte ich boshaft, _Es ist höchste Zeit, dass er merkt, dass er nicht der Mittelpunkt des Universums ist. _Tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich, dass ich mich selbst belog. Edward _war _der Mittelpunkt meines Universums, aber das wollte ich mir nicht eingestehen; es war zu armselig. Carlisle wendete sich mir zu. „Ich rufe jetzt an", sagte er, bevor er aus dem Zimmer fegte. Alle sahen mich fragend an, wunderten sich, was Carlisle damit gemeint hatte.

„Ein Freund von mir ist krank; ich muss zurück nach Forks, um ihn zu besuchen", sagte ich schwach in dem Versuch, eine akzeptable Erklärung zu liefern. „Carlisle bucht mir einen Flug." Ich fragte mich, ob sie mir glauben oder es mir als Versuch, von Edward weg zu kommen, ankreiden würden. Niemand sagte Wort, sie sahen mich nur an. Es herrschte eine lange, unangenehme Stille, in der ich auf meine Füße starrte. Dann sprach Emmett.

"Also Bella", sagte er zögerlich, während er sehr langsam und vorsichtig auf mich zukam, "wie, äh, fühlst du dich?" Er sah mich an, als wäre ich eine Bombe, die gleich hochgehen würde. „Kann ich dir irgendwas bringen? Hast du Hunger? Durst? Willst du dir was im Fernsehen anschauen? Oder willst du lieber einfach nur da sitzen? Weil das ist auch total okay, sag es einfach -"

"Es war ein Unfall", unterbrach ich ihn schnell. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie den Rest des Abends wie auf Eierschalen um mich herum schlichen.

Emmett sah mich überrascht an. „Was war ein Unfall?"

„Meine Hand. Es war ein Unfall, nicht wahr, Edward?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm und verengte die Augen zu einem kühlen, herausfordernden Blick. Ein paar Sekunden lang sah er mich mit unleserlichem Gesichtsausdruck an, dann neigte er langsam den Kopf.

"Ja", sagte er ganz leise, "es war ein Unfall." Der ganze Raum schien sich auf seine Bestätigung hin zu entspannen. Rosalie ließ sich mit einem entnervten Kopfschütteln auf die Couch fallen und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Tanyas berechnender Gesichtsausdruck wurde sofort durch belustigte Genugtuung ersetzt und Emmett stieß ein langes, erleichtertes Pfeifen aus. Er grinste mich an und boxte mir – ganz leicht – in die Schulter.

"Einen Moment lang hast du mir echt Angst gemacht, Schwesterchen", sagte gutmütig. Ich versuchte zu lächeln, aber angesichts allem, was ich heute Abend schon durchgemacht hatte, fiel es mir schwer. „Also, was willst du jetzt machen? Ich hab da eine wirklich tolle neue Spielkonsole, wenn es dich interessiert…" Er grinste schelmisch. „Wir könnten sehen, ob du immer noch so entsetzlich schlecht bist wie eh und je."

„Ich war nicht entsetzlich schlecht", protestierte ich halbherzig. Emmett lachte und begann die vielen Male aufzulisten, die ich gegen ihn verloren hatte, aber ich hörte nicht wirklich zu. Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Edward zu ignorieren. Ich wusste, dass er mich dazu bringen wollte, zu ihm zu schauen, aber ich würde es nicht tun; ich wollte nicht. Ich hatte diese ganzen _Spielchen _zwischen uns so satt. Jedes Mal, wenn ich dachte, wir wären kurz davor uns zu versöhnen, passierte wieder etwas, das alles noch schlimmer machte. Es war wie so ein krankes Brettspiel; jedes Mal, wenn wir einen Schritt nach vorne gekommen waren, machten wir sofort wieder vier zurück. Tja, ich hatte genug. Ich würde mir nicht länger wehtun lassen; ich würde endlich akzeptieren, dass wir keine Freunde sein konnten und schon lange kein Paar. Ich musste sogar aufhören zu _versuchen _mit ihm zu sprechen; dadurch wurde alles nur noch viel schlimmer. Es war sogar zwecklos, so zu tun als hätte er noch Gefühle für mich, jetzt da ich wusste, dass er wusste, dass ich ihn noch liebte. Daher starrte ich weiterhin entschlossen in die Luft, selbst als er leise meinen Namen sagte. Ich fühlte, dass jeder im Raum darauf wartete, dass ich antwortete, aber ich tat es nicht. Schließlich hörte ich Edward frustriert knurren und er stürmte an mir vorbei durch den breiten Türbogen, der zum nächsten Raum führte, sodass sich meine Haare leicht im Luftzug bewegten. Ich drehte mich herum, neugierig, wo er hingegangen war. Ich sah ihn am anderen Ende des angrenzenden Zimmers sitzen, wo er seinen Platz auf der Bank vor etwas eingenommen hatte, das ich sofort als sein prachtvolles Klavier erkannte. Als ich zu ihm sah, schaute er auf und fing mich in einem langen, bohrenden Blick voll Emotionen, die ich nicht lesen konnte. Dann begann er langsam zu spielen. Eine düstere, eindringliche Melodie flutete durch den Raum. Sie war fesselnd und quälend zugleich; es war, als hätte Edward allen Kummer der Welt in die Musik fließen lassen. Dann, gerade als ich dachte, vor Schmerz darüber schreien zu müssen, veränderte sich die Musik, brach in einen rasenden Austausch spitziger Noten und eine hämmernde Unterströmung wütender Akkorde aus. Ich fühlte, wie sich die Musik auf meine eigenen Gefühle auswirkte, und wandte mich mit geballten Fäusten ab. _Ich werde mich nicht von ihm zerbrechen lassen. _sagte ich mir entschlossen, _Ich kann das ertragen._ Ich sah die anderen an. Rosalies einzige Reaktion auf die Musik war gewesen den Fernseher lauter zu stellen, während Emmett Edward frustriert anstarrte. Dann drehte er sich zu mir herum, eindeutig wollte er so tun, als sei nichts geschehen.

"Also, was willst du spielen? Ich hab _'Mega Mutant Zombies IV'_ oder-"

„Ach, sei nicht albern, Emmett", unterbrach ihn eine unbekannte Stimme. „Ich bin mir sicher, Bella will keines deiner kindischen Spielchen spielen." Wir sahen uns alle fassungslos um, und sahen, dass Tanya neben meinem Ellbogen stand, ein umwerfendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Sie würde viel lieber ein wenig mit mir plaudern, nicht wahr, Bella?" Ich glotzte sie nur ungläubig an. Sie machte einen Schmollmund und sah mich mit verletzter Unschuld an. „Na ja, du wurdest mir ja kaum vorgestellt! Ich _brenne _darauf_, _mehr über die berühmte Bella Swan zu hören. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns hier hinsetzen und du mir ein bisschen von dir erzählst?"

"Ähm, sicher", sagte ich benommen. Was sollte ich auch sonst sagen? Ich konnte schlecht so reagieren, wie ich es gerne getan hätte; aus Erfahrung mit Jacob wusste ich, dass Unsterbliche zu schlagen _grundsätzlich _keine gute Idee war und in der Regel mit mehreren gebrochenen Knochen endete.

„Hervorragend!", gurrte Tanya und ihre Augen leuchteten auf, als sie mich am Handgelenk packte und neben sich auf eine Couch zog. An der Art, wie die beiden Blicke austauschten, konnte ich erkennen, dass Emmett und Rosalie genauso überrascht waren wie ich. Ich hörte sogar, wie Edward die Lautstärke seines Klavierspiels verringerte, als er Tanya mit verengten Augen beobachtete. „Also, wo soll ich anfangen?", fragte Tanya fröhlich und warf ihr seidiges Haar nachlässig über die Schulter. Es fiel in Wellen, schimmerte wie ein Regenbogen im Nebel, jede makellose Strähne fiel perfekt dahin, wo sie gehörte. Wenn man nur nach dem Aussehen ging, waren sie und Edward das perfekte Paar; sie waren beide so wunderschön, dass es unfair war. „Ich weiß natürlich alles darüber, wie du Edward getroffen hast, die Geschichte hab ich schon so oft gehört." Sie zwinkerte mir gewinnend zu und ich musste wieder die Fäuste ballen, diesmal um mich davon abzuhalten, ihr diese hübschen Augen aus ihrem hübschen Kopf zu kratzen. _Ja genau, reib mir so richtig schön unter die Nase, dass Edward noch mit dir redet. _„Was ich aber nicht weiß", fuhr sie unschuldig fort, „ist, was in deinem Leben _nach _den Cullens passiert ist. Was hast du in den letzten Jahren so allein gemacht?" Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Ich hatte mit keinem von ihnen die Angelegenheit meiner post-Edward-Jahre vertieft, und dennoch schien sie allen Ernstes zu erwarten, ich würde eben dieses Thema vor einer Fremden auswälzen – vor derselben Fremden, die ich gerade noch an meinem Exfreund klebend vorgefunden hatte. _Miststück._

"Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen", sagte ich passiv. Auf keinen Fall würde ich vor ihr in die Details gehen. „Ich habe in Forks gewohnt, bis ich den Abschluss an der High School gemacht habe, dann ging ich in Arizona aufs College und bekam einen Job hier in Rochester. Seitdem unterrichte ich hier. Das wars." Sie hob ihre Augenbraue und es war offensichtlich, dass sie mir nicht glaubte.

"Das ist alles? Keine kleine Story über den Abschluss? Keine winzige Anekdote über diese abgefahrenen Collegepartys?" Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Gut, wie wär's dann mit dem Unterrichten?", fragte Tanya. „Du musst doch in den Jahren ein paar ungezogene Schüler gehabt haben…", sie schaute durch den Türbogen zu Edward und warf ihm ein verruchtes Grinsen zu, das er ignorierte, indem er Lautstärke und Komplexität seines Spiels wieder erhöhte. Ich konnte spüren, dass Tanya ihn an irgendeinen persönlichen Scherz erinnern wollte, aber ich entschied, dass ich es wirklich nicht wissen wollte.

"Nein", sagte ich, "die sind im Allgemeinen ziemlich brav." Ich widerstand dem Drang, bei diesen Worten Edward ebenfalls einen Blick zuzuwerfen; nur weil sie sich kindisch benahm, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass ich mich auf ihr Niveau herablassen musste. Sie wirkte enttäuscht, sowohl über Edwards Reaktion, als auch über meine Weigerung, bei ihrem Spiel mitzumachen. Ein paar Augenblicke lang schwieg sie, scheinbar zerbrach sie sich den Kopf darüber, wie sie Edward sonst noch in unser Gespräch einbeziehen konnte, dann blitzten ihre Augen plötzlich triumphierend auf.

„Und wie steht es mit deinem Liebesleben?"

"W-Was?!", würgte ich wie vom Donner gerührt hervor. _Oh nein, das hat sie nicht! _Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass sie mich das tatsächlich gefragt hatte; sie merkte doch sicher, dass ihre Frage alle nur daran erinnern würde, wie ungezwungen ich von Edward abserviert worden war? Und ich hatte gedacht, Lauren Mallory wäre böse. Edwards Klavierspiel nahm plötzlich um ein Zehnfaches zu, wurde noch lauter und wütender, als versuche er, unsere Unterhaltung zu übertönen. _Wahrscheinlich ist es ihm nur peinlich, _dachte ich bitter. Ich fühlte, wie Emmett und Rosalie mich besorgt anstarrten. „Ähm", machte ich, unsicher, wie ich einer Antwort auf diese Frage entkommen konnte.

"Ach, komm schon", sagte Tanya und tätschelte herablassend meinen Arm, „kein Grund sich zu schämen, Bell – ich darf dich doch Bell nennen? – wir wollen es alle _unbedingt _wissen." Ich starrte sie sprachlos an. Warum spielte sie dieses Spielchen mit mir? Sie hatte doch schon gewonnen; sie hatte Edward, warum also diese Scharade? Was hatte sie für ein Motiv? Wenn sie Edward daran erinnern wollte, dass sie es war, die er gewählt hatte, dann war es überflüssig – wir wussten alle, dass er mich nicht liebte. Wenn sie mich jedoch zu Tode demütigen wollte, dann war sie definitiv erfolgreich; meine Wangen brannten mittlerweile vor Scham. Tanya wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort. _Na ja, _dachte ich plötzlich, _es ist ja nicht so, als gäbe es da viel zu erzählen. Vielleicht ist es besser so – vielleicht denkt Edward ja, dass Jasper sich geirrt hat und dass ich wirklich über ihn hinweg bin._

"Na ja, da gab es einen Typen", sagte ich langsam und versuchte so lässig wie möglich zu klingen. Rosalie und Emmett verkrampften sich beide, und als ich zu ihnen schaute, sah ich Esme im Türrahmen stehen. Sie blinzelte mich erschrocken an, als hätte ich sie gerade geohrfeigt. Ich starrte sie verwirrt an. Was ging hier vor? Hatte sie allen Ernstes erwartet, ich würde mich von der Gesellschaft absondern, nur weil mich Edward nicht gewollt hatte? _Wow, ich muss echt aufhören, mich wie so ein Schwächling zu benehmen, _dachte ich. Edwards Reaktion überraschte mich noch mehr; sein Klavierspiel war nun ohrenbetäubend laut geworden, die grimmigen, herzzerreißenden Noten kamen in einem Ansturm aus Emotionen und hallten von dem hölzernen Fußboden im nächsten Zimmer wider. Ich fragte mich, was er wohl dachte, aber Tanyas sinnliches Lachen lenkte mich ab.

"Ich wusste, dass du uns was vorenthältst!", schrie sie erfreut auf. „Also, wer war dieser mysteriöse Mann? Oder sollte ich lieber im Präsens sprechen? Ist er immer noch Teil deines Lebens?" Sie gab sich jetzt nicht einmal Mühe, ihre ungezügelte Neugierde zu verstecken.

"Nein, wir … na ja, wir sind immer noch Freunde, aber wir sind nicht…" Eigentlich wollte ich erklären, dass unsere Beziehung nie so richtig in Gang gekommen war, aber ein plötzlicher Impuls hielt mich davon ab. _Warum __**sollte **__die Wahrheit sagen? _Es war offensichtlich, dass Edward, seine ganze Familie und sogar Tanya überzeugt waren, dass ich in den letzten sechs Jahren ein emotionales Wrack gewesen und immer noch hoffnungslos in ihn verknallt war. Um mir gegenüber fair zu sein, musste ich zugeben, dass dieser Eindruck nur halb stimmte, denn auch wenn ich kein besonders tolles Leben gehabt hatte seit Edward mich verlassen hatte, so war es doch ein Leben gewesen. Ich hatte lebenslange Freundschaften mit dem Rudel geschlossen, ich hatte mich in der Schule mit ausgezeichneten Noten hervorgetan und ich machte meinen Job gut. Ich war ans andere Ende des Landes und in eine komplett neue Stadt gezogen, und ich war unabhängig. Gut, ich war vor allem unglücklich gewesen, aber es hatte auch fröhliche Momente gegeben. Ich hatte überlebt und ich heilte, wenn auch unstet. Die rebellische Seite in mir wollte Tanya und den Cullens zeigen, dass ich mehr war als nur Edwards Schatten. Ich konnte für mich selbst denken, für mich selbst sprechen und für mich selbst sorgen. Ich war es leid, ständig als die Jungfer in Nöten gesehen zu werden, die darauf wartete, dass ihr Prinz sie aus dem Schlummer weckte. Ich wollte ein für alle Mal beweisen, dass ich durchaus fähig war, alleine aufzuwachen. Als ich in die Gesichter der Cullens schaute und ihre mitleidigen Blicke sah, traf ich eine Entscheidung. „Na ja", sagte ich mit stärkerer, sichererer Stimme, „Jacob und ich hatten so unsere Differenzen, also sind wir rein technisch gesehen nicht mehr 'zusammen', aber wir sind immer noch _sehr _ gute Freunde." Ich betonte das 'sehr' in der Hoffnung, dass sie die Lüge im ersten Teil des Satzes nicht durchschauen würden. Ich hatte wirklich keine romantischen Gefühle mehr für Jake; ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich jemals welche gehabt hatte, aber das mussten sie ja nicht wissen.

Tanya war offensichtlich entzückt über die Richtung, die unser Gespräch einschlug. „Ist er gutaussehend?", soufflierte sie mir. Sie musste die Stimme heben, um über Edwards Klavierspiel gehört zu werden, das von Sekunde zu Sekunde lauter und wütender wurde.

"Ja", sagte ich und genoss im Geheimen, dass ich Edward so wütend machte. Ich konnte so tun, als wäre die es Eifersucht, die ihn mit solcher Wut in die Klaviertasten schlagen ließ, nicht Ärger darüber, wie ich ihn davor angeschnauzt hatte. Oder vielleicht war er einfach verärgert, weil er mit Tanya zusammen war. Ich wäre es an seiner Stelle gewesen – die Frau war unmöglich. „Ja, Jacob ist extrem … _heiß._" Bei ihrer Reaktion musste ich gegen meinen Willen kichern. _Wenn sie nur wüsste, was ich wirklich meine, würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht so grinsen. _Tanya sah aus, als wolle sie mir noch mehr Fragen stellen, aber Carlisle kam herein und beendete unser kleines Kränzchen. Ich fühlte, wie mein Lächeln schwand, als ich mich erinnerte, wo er gewesen war und was seine Rückkehr bedeutete.

„Bella, ich habe dir gleich morgen früh einen Flug nach Seattle organisiert. Ich habe dir einen Wagen gebucht, der dich vom Flughafen abholt und zum Krankenhaus bringt. Es wäre auch eher gegangen, aber wegen den Schneestürmen in Rochester wurden alle Flüge für heute Nacht gecancelt." _Schneestürme?_, dachte ich perplex. Tatsächlich sah ich, als ich aus dem Fenster schaute, dass das, was zuvor ein paar sanfte Flocken gewesen waren, nun in einen heftigen Schneesturm ausgeartet war. _Großartig, _dachte ich, _und darin muss ich heimfahren. _

"Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, Carlisle." Ich kam auf die Füße, dankbar für einen Grund, Tanyas Fragen zu entfliehen. Es hatte Spaß gemacht mit ihr zu spielen, aber der vernünftige Teil von mir wusste, dass es Zeit war aufzuhören; ich bezweifelte, dass es Edwards Klavier noch recht viel länger machen würde. Wenn ich jedoch gedacht hatte, er würde aufhören zu spielen, so hatte ich mich getäuscht; die Noten kamen weiterhin aus dem Klavier, wie eine Hintergrundmusik für meine Worte. „Ich zahle das Ticket natürlich", versicherte ich Carlisle, aber er schüttelte gleich den Kopf und sagte mir, dass das nicht nötig sei und dass er sich freue, helfen zu können. Ich dankte ihm vielmals; ich hatte mich nicht darauf gefreut, zwei Monate ohne Essen auskommen zu müssen, um die Miete zu bezahlen. „Ich versuch besser nochmal, Jacob anzurufen", seufzte ich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.

"Jacob?", fragte Carlisle stirnrunzelnd.

"Oooh, ihr habt noch Kontakt?", warf Tanya mit einem widerwertig süßen Gurren ein.

"Ja, er war derjenige, der mir gesagt hat, dass Brady krank ist", sagte ich abgelenkt, während ich meine Taschen auf der Suche nach meinem Handy abklopfte. „Er und seine Brüder müssten jetzt im Krankenhaus sein, aber vielleicht hat er sein Handy wieder eingeschaltet…" Vielleicht hatte ich das verdammte Ding draußen auf der Veranda liegengelassen … ja, so musste es sein.

„Er hat Brüder?", kicherte Tanya, gerade als Carlisle fragte:

„Jacob wie Jacob Black?"

Ich hielt in meiner Suche nach dem verschwundenen Handy inne, um Carlisle verwundert anzuschauen. „Ja, kennst du ihn?"

Er schüttelte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf. „Ich habe ihn nie getroffen – aber ich kannte seinen Urgroßvater." Ich war geschockt; _Carlisle kannte Jacobs Urgroßvater? _Dann, gerade als ich nachhaken wollte, regte sich etwas in meinem Hinterkopf – Fetzen einer Erinnerung an ein Gespräch, das ich vor langer, langer Zeit mit Jacob geführt hatte…

„Sagtest du gerade, Jacob wäre bei seinen 'Brüdern'?", fragte Carlisle, und sein scharfer Tonfall lenkte mich ab.

"Na ja, sie sind nicht wirklich seine … seine…" Ich brach ab; aus dem Augenwinkel hatte ich die flackernden Flammen im Kamin gesehen. Als hätte jemand einen Schalter in meinem Gehirn umgelegt, kam alles zu mir zurück. _Das Lagerfeuer. _Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass ich mit Jacob gesprochen hatte, als ich versucht hatte mit ihm zu flirten, um Informationen über die Cullens zu bekommen.

"_Die meisten Geschichten über die kalten Wesen stammen aus der Zeit der Wolfslegenden, aber es gibt auch einige, die sind noch gar nicht so alt. Einer Legende zufolge kannte mein Urgroßvater ein paar von ihnen. Er war es, der mit ihnen das Abkommen traf, nach dem sie sich von unserem Land ferngehalten haben … Schon vor der Zeit meines Urgroßvaters kannte man ihren Anführer, Carlisle."_

Ich schnappte nach Luft, als Verstehen durch mich flutete. _Natürlich _kannte Carlisle Jacobs Vorfahren; _er _war es gewesen, der überhaupt erst das Abkommen mit Jacobs Urgroßvater Ephraim Black getroffen hatte – dasselbe Abkommen, das es den Cullens und dem Stamm ermöglicht hatte, all die Jahre friedlich nebeneinander zu leben. Carlisle musste alles darüber wissen, wie das Rudel funktionierte, und die Blutlinien der Werwölfe kennen. Mit einem Schauer der Beklommenheit begriff ich, dass Carlisle sich nach meiner Erwähnung von Jacobs 'Brüdern' ausgerechnet haben musste, was sie waren. Und wenn es Carlisle wusste, dann würde es nicht lange dauern, bis –

„WERWÖLFE?!"

* * *

**Hey Leute!**

**Dankeschön an Anja, Selina und TheNargana; eure lieben Reviews waren echt das Schönste in dieser anstrengenden Woche! xD **

**Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch allen gefallen. Über Reviews freue ich mich wie immer sehr, also schreibt mir bitte!**

**Liebe Grüße, Sonnenblumeues **


	11. Die Wahrheit

**Und hier kommt Kapitel Numero 11!**

**Leider gehört diese Fanfiction nicht mir, sondern DQRC, ich bin nur die Übersetzerin. Twilight und sämtliche Charaktere etc. gehören Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Calm me with your lies your simple tragedy  
It's all I wish to hear tonight  
And your all I wish to be  
And this is how we all fall_

_Tonight my heart is cold  
Lost in your lies, shallow replies  
Tonight I'll just let go  
Lost in your eyes, transparent cries_

_**(Glass to the Arson von Anberlin)**_

* * *

**Die Wahrheit**

_Ich schnappte nach Luft, als Verstehen durch mich flutete. Natürlich kannte Carlisle Jacobs Vorfahren; er war es gewesen, der überhaupt erst das Abkommen mit Jacobs Urgroßvater Ephraim Black getroffen hatte – dasselbe Abkommen, das es den Cullens und dem Stamm ermöglicht hatte, all die Jahre friedlich nebeneinander zu leben. Carlisle musste alles darüber wissen, wie das Rudel funktionierte, und die Blutlinien der Werwölfe kennen. Mit einem Schauer der Beklommenheit begriff ich, dass Carlisle sich nach meiner Erwähnung von Jacobs __'Brüdern' ausgerechnet haben musste, was sie waren. Und wenn es Carlisle wusste, dann würde es nicht lange dauern, bis –_

"WERWÖLFE?!" Edwards Musik endete mit einem donnernden Lärm aus misstönenden Akkorden, als er den Deckel mit holzzersplitternder Kraft auf das Klavier krachen ließ. Bevor ich Zeit hatte zu blinzeln, war er schon wieder im Wohnzimmer und packte mich an den Schultern, sein wutverzerrtes Gesicht nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. „DU WARST MIT EINEM WERWOLF ZUSAMMEN?! WAS ZUM TEUFEL IST IN DICH GEFAHREN?! ERST MOTORRÄDER, JETZT WERWÖLFE! WILLST DU DICH _UMBRINGEN_?"

Die Heftigkeit seines Ausbruchs erschreckte mich so sehr, dass ich tatsächlich ein paar Schritte zurücktaumelte und in Carlisle hineinstolperte. „Edward", sagte er beschwichtigend zu seinem Sohn, während er mich wieder auf die Füße stellte.

„NEIN, Carlisle", brüllte Edward, „hast du nicht GEHÖRT, was sie gerade gesagt hat? WERWÖLFE!" Er spuckte das Wort aus, als wäre es etwas Gotteslästerliches, und seine Augen loderten. Alarmiert beobachtete ich, wie sein ganzer Körper vor Zorn bebte. Das hier war schlimmer als der Elternabend gestern, schlimmer sogar als seine Reaktion auf die Motorräder. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen, nicht mal auf James.

„E-edward", stammelte ich leicht verängstigt, „warum regst du dich so auf? Es ist okay-"

"NEIN, Bella, es ist NICHT okay. Ich dachte schon, dein Motorradfahren wäre mehr als nur waghalsig, aber das war nichts – _nichts _– verglichen mit -"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Nicht das schon wieder; ich hatte schon gestern Abend genug von 'Kontroll-Edward' gehabt. „Schau, ich hab keine Zeit, mir das nochmal anzuhören, ich muss Jacob von meinem Flug erzählen-" Ich drehte Edward den Rücken zu und steuerte die Tür an, aber er schoss vor mich und versperrte mir den Weg, immer noch mitten in seiner Schimpftirade.

"-von allen dreckigen, gefährlichen, unberechenbaren Kreaturen, denen du dein Vertrauen schenken kannst, suchst du dir Werwölfe aus?! Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei GEDACHT?!"

Über diese Bemerkung war ich empört. „Du redest hier von meinen _Freunden_!", sagte ich hitzig und funkelte zornig zu ihm auf.

„FREUNDE?! Tolle Freunde!", brüllte er. „Es macht mich krank, mir auch nur _vorzustellen, _dass du dich mit solchen widerwärtigen Kreaturen abgibst. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, in was für eine Gefahr du dich begibst, wenn du-"

"Ach, und du schon?", platzte ich hervor, brüllte ich ihn an, als ich einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte. „_Du _weißt es, weil du bei mir warst, bei jedem Schritt des Weges bei mir warst, nicht wahr? Du warst da, als ich begriffen habe, dass Jake ein Werwolf ist, du warst da, als ich das erste Mal mit ihm ausgegangen bin, du warst da, als … als…" _als Brady etwas Schlimmeres als den Tod erfahren hat, weil er mich beschützen wollte. _Einen Moment lang schwieg ich, blinzelte wütend die Tränen zurück, dann funkelte ich Edward wieder an. „Du warst ja die ganze Zeit über da, nicht wahr? Oh, nein, ich nehme an, das warst du nicht. Du hattest ja mit deinen _Ablenkungen _zu tun." Auf meine Worte folgte dröhnende Stille. _Siehst du, er streitet es nicht mal ab, _dachte ich. Ich hob die Augen, um Edwards Blick zu treffen, und hoffte, dass er sehen konnte, wie verraten ich mich von ihm fühlte, wie wütend ich auf ihn war, wie viel Schmerz ich wegen ihm durchgemacht hatte. Er sagte nichts, scheinbar hatten ihn meine Worte sprachlos gemacht. „Ich gehe", murmelte ich leise, duckte mich unter seinem Arm durch und ging durch die Wohnzimmertür hinaus auf den Gang. „Danke für alles, Carlisle, Esme." Dann, weil ich vermutete, dass Edward mir folgen würde, rannte ich zur Haustür und zuckte leicht zusammen, als ich sie aufdrückte und in die eisig kalte Nacht trat. Ich schaute zu meinem Motorrad; ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich bei diesem Wetter heimkommen sollte, aber ich musste es versuchen. Ich war jedoch erst bis zur zweiten Stufe der Verandatreppe gekommen, als ich Edwards Stimme hinter mir hörte.

"Bella, geh nicht, ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht da war, und das tut mir unendlich leid, aber du kannst nicht so leichtfertig deine Sicherheit aufs Spiel setzen-"

Ich hatte nur am Ende des Satzes richtig zugehört, und fuhr schäumend vor Wut herum. „Lass dir eins ein für alle Mal gesagt sein, Edward, es ist _meine _Sache, was ich tue. Du besitzt mich nicht, du kontrollierst mich nicht, du spielst keine Rolle in meinem Leben; du wolltest es so, also _untersteh _dich, mir zu vorzuschreiben, was ich zu tun und lassen habe." Ich begann wieder zu rennen, versuchte, nicht auf den vereisten Stufen auszurutschen, als ich den Schutz der Veranda verließ und in die verschneite Auffahrt trat. Selbst während ich zu rennen versuchte, wusste ich, dass es sinnlos war; ich konnte fühlen, wie er mir folgte. Er packte mich an der Schulter und drehte mich herum, damit ich ihn ansehen musste, bis wir zusammen dastanden und unsere Füße sich praktisch im tiefen Schnee berührten. Hinter ihm konnte ich die Umrisse von Personen auf der Veranda ausmachen, und ich wusste, dass seine Familie herausgekommen sein musste, um die Darbietung mitanzusehen. _Hereinspaziert, Hereinspaziert, Sitze in der ersten Reihe, um Bella Swans Herz brechen zu sehen. _Ich zitterte schon vor Kälte und ich fühlte, wie der Schnee, der sich am Kragen meiner Bluse angesammelt hatte, auf meiner Haut schmolz und mir kalte Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ. Ich schaute zu Edward auf und _wieder einmal_ erschlug mich seine Vollkommenheit. Wie konnte es sein, dass ich, obwohl jedes Wort, das ich sagte, direkt aus meinem Herzen kam, immer noch verzweifelt in ihn verliebt war? Meine Brust schmerzte vor Verlangen und Verlust, als ich einen Schritt von ihm wegmachte. Ich wollte diese Qual nicht noch länger hinziehen. „Dieses Gespräch ist beendet, Edward, ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen", flüsterte ich und versuchte mich wegzudrehen.

„Weißt du nicht mehr, was du mir im Wald gesagt hast?", sagte Edward plötzlich, und als er mich wieder zu sich drehte, waren seine Augen flehend und voll Emotion. „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an das Versprechen, das du mir gegeben hast? Du hast versprochen, auf dich aufzupassen! Du hast versprochen, nichts Dummes oder _Waghalsiges _zu tun_-"_

Ich keuchte auf und mein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich. Wie _konnte _er diese Nacht gegen mich verwenden? Wie konnte er das so verdrehen, dass _ich _diejenige war, die ihr Versprechen gebrochen hatte? „Und was ist mit den Versprechen, die du mir gegeben hast?!", erwiderte ich, und Tränen quollen unter meinen Augenlidern hervor und begannen von meinen Wimpern zu fallen. „Du hast gesagt, du liebst mich, du hast 'für immer' gesagt! Du hast versprochen, nie zu gehen, hast du das vergessen!? Du hast alle Rechte auf mich verwirkt, als du diese Versprechen gebrochen hast!" Wütend wischte ich mir die Tränen von den Wagen, zwang meine Stimme, nicht zu brechen. „Wann wirst du es endlich kapieren, Edward? Du kannst nicht immer beides haben-"

„Aber-"

"NICHTS aber!", brüllte ich ihn an. „Du kannst mich nicht VERLASSEN und mir dann vorschreiben, was ich zu tun habe, so FUNKTIONIERT das nicht!"

„Bella, hör mir zu!"

"NEIN, Edward, du hörst _mir _zu!" Mein ganzer Körper zitterte mittlerweile; ich fühlte, wie ich vor ihm in Stücke fiel. Die Beine meiner Jeans waren von geschmolzenem Schnee eingeweicht und meine Haare waren wirr und trieften; Tränen liefen mir die Wangen hinunter, und ich wusste, dass ich halb wahnsinnig aussehen musste, aber plötzlich war es mir egal. Erinnerungen an all die Male, die ich um Edward geweint hatte, an all die Stunden, die ich mich nach ihm gesehnt hatte und an all die Jahre, die ich damit verschwendet hatte, auf seine Rückkehr zu warten, hatten meine Gedanken ergriffen, ließen mich jeden bitteren Gedanken, den ich je über ihn gedacht hatte, ausspeien. „Du bist kein Teil mehr meines Lebens! Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, ganz egal, ob ich ein Motorrad fahre, von Klippen springe oder mit Werwölfen rummache!"

"Aber du könntest _getötet _werden"

"WAS KÜMMERT'S DICH!?", explodierte ich, kreischte ich so laut ich konnte, „WAS SCHEISST DU DICH DRUM?! Du hast mich VERLASSEN, du hast mich ABGEWIESEN; du hast gesagt, du willst mich nicht haben, du hast mich im Wald zurückgelassen!" Ich drehte mich zum Haus um, und durch die Wand aus heftig fallendem Schnee konnte ich gerade noch die Silhouette von Edwards Familie ausmachen. „ER HAT MICH VERLASSEN!", schrie ich in die Nacht hinaus, in dem Wissen, dass sie mich auch durch den heulenden, eisigen Wind hören könnten, „Nach all den Malen, die er mir gesagt hat, dass er mich liebt, hat er mich ABSERVIERT, hat mir gesagt, dass ich ihn LANGWEILE!"

„ICH HABE GELOGEN!", heulte Edward auf, "BELLA, ICH HABE GELOGEN! ICH LIEBE DICH!"

Mein Herz blieb stehen.

Nein.

Wie _konnte _er?

Wie konnte er so mit mir _spielen_, wo er doch wusste, was ich für ihn empfand? „_N-nicht", _krächzte ich, riss den Blick von seinem Gesicht los und versuchte, ihn mit meinen Händen abzuwehren. „Lüg mich nicht so an, das ist nicht _fair_!" Meine Stimme brach, als mir noch mehr Tränen die Wangen hinunter rannen. Ich liebte ihn so sehr, aber da stand er, _spielte _zu seiner eigenen Unterhaltung mit mir. Ich fühlte, wie mein Herz zerbrach und das Loch in meiner Brust weit aufklaffte; ich musste kämpfen, um nicht vor Schmerz zu schreien oder umzukippen. „Das ist für dich vielleicht ein S-Scherz, Edward, aber n-nicht für mich!", brachte ich hervor. „Wie k-kannst du nur so g-grausam sein?" Ich taumelte zurück und langte blind mit den Armen nach meinem Motorrad, meiner einzigen Hoffnung auf Entkommen.

"Nein, Bella, ich lüge nicht!" Er folgte mir, und ein verzweifelter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er sprach. „Ich liebe dich aus ganzem Herzen; du bist mein Leben, meine Seele, mein Grund zu existieren-"

"H-HÖR AUF DAMIT!", kreischte ich und presste die Hände auf meine Ohren, "HÖR AUF, d-das zu _s-sagen_! H-Hast du mir nicht s-schon genug w-wehgetan?" Ich versuchte von ihm wegzulaufen, aber ich konnte mich im Schnee nicht bewegen und fiel hart auf den Boden. Da lag ich, zitternd und schluchzend, und kugelte meinen Körper schützend zusammen. Der Schmerz fegte durch mich hindurch, lief wie Strom durch meine Adern und machte mir Kopfschmerzen, als ich mich vor- und zurückwiegte und nach Kräften versuchte, nicht in Stücke zu fallen. Ich fühlte, wie der Schnee leicht einsank, als Edward neben mir niederkniete. Langsam, zögernd legte er die Arme um mich. „Du hast mich verlassen", flüsterte ich immer und immer wieder schwach, während ich mich mit aller Kraft an ihm festklammerte, „du hast mich alleine zurückgelassen, du hast gesagt, du liebst mich nicht."

„Ich weiß", murmelte er mir ins Ohr, streichelte mir übers Haar. „Gott, ich weiß, Bella, es tut mir so leid. Ich wünschte, ich könnte rückgängig machen, was ich getan habe. Ich habe es jede Sekunde bereut, jede Sekunde, seit ich diese Lügen von mir gegeben habe, seit ich dich in diesem Wald zurückgelassen habe." Ich konnte fühlen, wie sein Körper zitterte – oder war es mein eigener? Wie auch immer, wir bewegten uns zusammen wie Bäume in einem Monsun, versuchten verzweifelt, einander festzuhalten. Die Welt konnte enden, das Universum konnte explodieren, nichts davon wäre von Bedeutung, weil ich wenigstens bei ihm war, ihn _berühren _konnte. Edward drehte mich herum, damit er mir geradewegs in die Augen schauen konnte. „Bella Swan, ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ohne dich ist das Leben bedeutungslos; wie eine blanke Leinwand in einem Meer aus Weiß. Jeden Tag, seit ich gegangen bin, habe ich mir gewünscht, ich könnte zurückkommen, habe mich danach gesehnt, dich zu sehen, dich zu berühren, dich zu küssen." Ich wandte den Blick von ihm ab, unfähig, seine Worte zu verstehen. Er _musste _lügen … oder nicht? Er sah so aufrichtig aus; ich konnte nicht den Geist einer Lüge in seinen Augen entdecken, aber seine Worte ergaben keinen Sinn. Wenn er mich liebte, warum hatte er mich dann verlassen? Warum war er nicht sofort wieder zurückgekommen?

„Du … liebst mich?", fragte ich ungläubig, probierte die Worte in einer Reihenfolge aus, die mir in den letzten Jahren so fremd geworden waren.

„Ja", sagte er und hielt mich fest, als wollte er mich nie wieder loslassen.

ER LÜGT, kreischte mein Verstand, _hör ihm nicht zu, er will dir nur wieder wehtun! _Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Das konnte es einfach nicht. „Wenn du mich liebst, warum … warum bist du dann _gegangen_?", flüsterte ich mit geweiteten Augen voller Tränen.

"Ich wollte, dass du in Sicherheit bist", murmelte er. „Ich wollte, dass du eine Chance auf ein normales, glückliches, menschliches Leben hast. Ich sah, dass ich dein Leben in jeder Sekunde, die ich bei dir war, aufs Spiel setzte, dass ich dich die ganze Zeit über in Gefahr brachte und dich daran hinderte, in der Welt zu leben, in die du gehörtest. Nach dem, was mit James passiert ist, wusste ich, dass ich _irgendetwas _tun musste, um dich vor meinesgleichen zu beschützen … aber ich war zu selbstsüchtig, zu schwach, um dich zu verlassen." Er hielt inne und streichelte meine Wange. Ich war zu sehr in seine Worte versunken, um überhaupt zu reagieren. „Aber nach der Sache, die an deinem Geburtstag passiert ist, als dein Blut schon wieder meinetwegen vergossen wurde … wusste ich, dass ich keine Wahl hatte. Dich zu verlassen war die einzige Möglichkeit, dich zu beschützen – die einzige Möglichkeit für dich, das Leben zu leben, das du hättest haben sollen, wenn du meinesgleichen nie begegnet wärst."

Ich war sprachlos. _Er hat mich verlassen, um mich zu beschützen? _„Du hast gelogen?", fragte ich, immer noch unfähig, die Worte zu verstehen.

„Ja, Liebste. Ich dachte, es wäre so besser für dich – ein glatter Bruch. Ich dachte, dass es dir das leichter machen würde, dich anderen Dingen zuzuwenden, zu heilen…"

„_Was?"_, fragte ich und wand mich plötzlich aus seiner Umarmung, starrte ihn ungläubig an. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da hörte! War er verrückt? „Hast du eine Ahnung, was deine Lüge mit mir _angerichtet _hat?", fragte ich, und meine Stimme war unbewusst ein wenig lauter geworden. Plötzlich fiel mir auf, dass ich immer noch im Schnee saß, und rappelte mich auf, die Augen immer noch auf Edward gerichtet.

Er wirkte verdattert, als hätte er mit dieser Reaktion nicht gerechnet. „Ich…"

"Du hast mir das Herz gebrochen, Edward!", schrie ich. Ich fühlte den Ärger von zuvor wieder in mir hochkochen. Ich hatte sechs Jahre meines Lebens verloren, und wofür? Damit Edward mich 'sicher, glücklich und normal' wissen konnte?

Er sah aus, als täte ihm meine Anschuldigung weh. „Bella, es tut mir leid!", rief er, sprang auf die Füße und machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Ich habe versucht, das zu tun, was für dich das Beste ist-"

"Ach, und ich habe da kein Mitspracherecht?", erwiderte ich scharf und funkelte ihn an. Wie konnte er es _wagen_? Würde er jemals aufhören, mich wie ein Kind zu behandeln?

"Ich wollte dich beschützen, ich wollte, dass du in Sicherheit bist", sagte er wieder, aber seine Stimme wurde schwächer; er wusste wohl, dass seine Entschuldigung von Sekunde zu Sekunde kläglicher klang. Anscheinend beschloss er, seine Taktik zu ändern, denn er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und senkte seine Stimme zu einem Murmeln. Seine Augen sahen aus wie flüssiges Gold. „Bella", flüsterte mit dieser samtigen Stimme, die mich immer verrückt vor Lust machte, „ich liebe dich." Er beobachtete mich, wartete. Einen Moment lang war ich gebannt von seiner Schönheit, wie eine Schlange, die von ihrem Beschwörer gefangen ist. Dann bemerkte ich das winzige Lächeln, das seine Mundwinkel umspielte. Es war, als wäre etwas in meinem Hirn eingerastet, das meinen Blickwinkel veränderte. Ich liebte Edward, natürlich liebte ich ihn, aber ich würde nicht zulassen, dass er sich aus der Affäre zog, indem er seinen Charme spielen ließ. Er konnte mich aus der Fassung bringen so viel er wollte, es könnte mich nicht vergessen lassen, was er getan hatte oder wie sehr er mir wehgetan hatte. Ich war nicht so bereit, ihm zu vergeben, wie ich es mit achtzehn gewesen wäre; im Gegenteil: je länger ich über seine Gründe nachdachte, desto wütender wurde ich.

"Du wolltest, dass ich glücklich bin, Edward?", brüllte ich ihn an, während ich durch den Schnee rückwärtsging. „Du wolltest, dass ich normal bin? Schön, hier bin ich!" Ich weinte jetzt schon wieder; riesige, zittrige Schluchzer bauten sich in meiner Brust auf, drohten mich zu verzehren. „Hier _bin_ ich verdammt nochmal, lebe mein _normales, _glückliches, gesundes Leben. Ist das nicht großartig? Sieht es nicht _perfekt _aus?" Der Schnee fiel immer noch in einem dichten, schnellen Gestöber, und ich fror mich halb zu Tode. Ich war am ganzen Körper durchnässt, nachdem ich davor hingefallen war, und ich konnte fühlen, dass mir die Haare am Rücken klebten und mir Wasser das Gesicht hinunterlief, als sich die geschmolzenen Reste des Schnees mit der salzigen Wärme meiner Tränen vermischten. Der Schnee fiel so heftig, dass ich die Cullens auf der Veranda nicht länger sehen konnte, aber ich wusste, dass sie mich sehen konnten. Ich konnte mir das Mitleid auf ihren wunderschönen Gesichtern vorstellen und ich wusste, dass ich lächerlich, armselig und _schwach _aussah, aber das war mir egal. Es war nicht von Bedeutung, nichts war mehr von Bedeutung. „Ist es das, was du wolltest, Edward?", schrie ich ihn wieder an. „Dass ich diesen Schmerz nach sechs Jahren immer noch fühle? Bist du jetzt glücklich?! Ich hoffe, du bist es, denn einer von uns sollte glücklich darüber sein, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt haben, und ich bin es TODSICHER nicht." Ich zitterte, als ich wild in seine Augen starrte, und ich war so aufgebracht, dass mich nicht einmal die Qual, die ich darin sah, trösten konnte.

"Ich wollte dir niemals wehtun, alles, was ich je wollte, war, dass du glücklich bist-", sagte er halb erstickt mit Verzweiflung in seinem Gesicht.

"Ich war davor glücklich!", schluchzte ich mit bebenden Schultern. „Ich war glücklich mit _dir, _mit meinem Leben, so wie es war. Warum musstest du es kaputtmachen? Du hast mir _alles _genommen. Ich kann nicht leben ohne an dich erinnert zu werden. Ich sehe dich überall, in meinen Träumen, meinen Erinnerungen und in meinen Albträumen. Ich schlafe ein, und alles, woran ich denke, alles, wovon ich träume, bist du. Ich kann nicht einmal einem anderen Mann in die Augen sehen, ohne mich zu fühlen, als würde ich dich _betrügen_!" Ich lachte ein bitteres, freudloses Lachen. „Wie lächerlich ist _das_? Ich fühle mich, als hätte _ich dich _verraten, wo wir doch alle wissen, dass es genau andersrum war! Macht dich das stolz? Gefällt es dir, dass ich schon seit Jahren mit keinem Typen mehr zusammen war? Dass ich mit meinen vierundzwanzig Jahren _ein einziges Mal _Sex hatte und dass ich dabei die ganze Zeit über geweint habe?" Edward zuckte zusammen und ich stürzte mich sofort auf seine Reaktion. „Oh, tut mir leid, stört es dich, an mich mit Jacob zu denken? An unsere heißen, verschwitzten, sich _windenden_ Körper, als er versucht hat, mir das zu geben, was du immer-"

"Genug, Bella", flehte Edward. Ich konnte sehen, dass ich ihm wirklich wehgetan hatte, aber ich war schon zu weit gegangen, um etwas anderes als kranke Genugtuung zu empfinden.

„WIESO?", schrie ich. „Wieso _sollte _ich aufhören? Es ist nur SEX, warum widert dich das Thema so an? Du hast sicher haufenweise davon mit deiner blonden Schlampe, also warum hasst du es, darüber zu reden? Oder bin es nur ich, was du so abstoßend findest?"

„Nein! So ist das nicht, Tanya und ich sind nicht-"

"Weißt du was? Ich will es nicht wissen. Es kümmert mich nicht mehr, was du sagst, Edward, es ist mir scheißegal. So oder so, du hast mich angelogen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich am Anfang geliebt hast, aber jetzt tust du es todsicher nicht mehr, denn wenn du es tätest, dann wärst du schon früher zurückgekommen. Du reißt mich in Stücke, du versaust mein Leben und lässt mich praktisch zum _Sterben _zurück, und jetzt kommst nach sechs Jahren – sechs _Jahren_ – zurück und willst so tun, als würde alles wieder in Ordnung kommen? Tja, das wird es nicht. So einen Schmerz kann man nicht heilen, und selbst wenn du es könntest, könntest du niemals wiedergutmachen, was mit … was mit … Br-rady passiert ist." Ich war jetzt so nah dran – so nah dran, von der riesigen Flutwelle der Schuld erfasst zu werden, die mich zu verschlingen drohte. Über diese Nacht hatte ich mit niemandem außer Jacob je gesprochen, und selbst ihm gegenüber hatte ich das Thema so gut es ging gemieden. Es war, als wäre ich in den letzten sechs Jahre auf einem schmalen Grat balanciert, die ganze Zeit über wissend, dass ich mich, wenn ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und fiel, endlich dem stellen musste, was in jener Nacht geschehen war.

„Was? Ich verstehe nicht-"

„Nein, natürlich verstehst du es nicht, _du_ _warst ja nicht da._ Wenn du da gewesen wärst, wäre vielleicht nichts davon je passiert." Das war Jacobs Ansicht; er hatte von Anfang an behauptet, es wäre alles Edwards Schuld. Dass es die Cullens gewesen waren, die mich überhaupt erst in Gefahr gebracht hatten. Ich hatte ihm nie zugestimmt, aber in diesem Moment war ich so wütend auf Edward, dass es einfach viel leichter war, ihm die Schuld zu geben. Das konnte mich nicht zu einem noch schrecklicheren Menschen machen, als ich es ohnehin schon war. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, die Tränen liefen mir immer noch die Wangen hinunter. „Weißt du, was so ironisch daran ist? Dass dein Plan komplett nach hinten losgegangen ist."

"Was meinst du mit 'mein Plan'?" Er sah mich verzweifelt an und Verwirrung schlich sich in seine Augen.

„Dein Plan, mich sicher und glücklich und 'normal' bleiben zu lassen – du hättest mich genauso gut von James abmurksen lassen können." Edward zuckte zusammen als wäre er geohrfeigt worden und sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte er, und ich bemerkte, dass er zum ersten Mal leicht verängstigt aussah.

Ich schloss die Augen und zwang mich, die Stärke aufzubringen, _ihren _Namen zu sagen – den Namen, der mich in den vergangen sechs Jahren in meinen Albträumen verfolgt hatte. Allein ihn laut auszusprechen hatte immer noch die Macht, mich in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. „Victoria", brachte ich schließlich hervor, so leise, dass mir das Wort sofort vom heulenden Wind entrissen wurde. Edwards ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich bei dem Namen und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als er mich mit Entsetzen anstarrte.

„_Victoria?_", zischte er ungläubig.

Ich nickte langsam, versuchte zu ignorieren, wie sich meine Kehle vor Panik zusammenschnürte. „Sie kam wegen mir zurück", flüsterte ich, als ich mich an den ersten Tag erinnerte, an dem ich Victorias flammend rotes Haar auf den Wellen von La Push gesehen hatte. „Im Sommer nachdem du gegangen bist. Sie wollte Rache für James Tod und dachte, der beste Weg wäre, mich zu töten – dir so wehzutun, wie du ihr wehgetan hast; ein Gefährte gegen einen Gefährten." Ich zuckte zusammen, als mich weitere Erinnerungen an diese Nacht zu überwältigen versuchten, aber ich zwang sie zurück. Ich musste Edward erzählen, was passiert war; ich musste ihm begreiflich machen, welche Folgen sein Weggang gehabt hatte. „Sie tat sich mit Laurent zusammen – es stellte sich heraus, dass er nie nach Denali gegangen war – und sie belauerten mich wochenlang, gaben ihr Bestes, um mich zu töten. Es schien Victoria nicht zu stören, dass du gegangen bist; es machte sie nur noch wütender. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, dass du James getötet hattest, um mich zu beschützen, nur um mich Monate später wegzuwerfen." Edward versuchte, mich zu unterbrechen, aber ich schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf. „Nein! Sag nicht, dass es dir leidtut; ich will es nicht hören! Ganz egal, wie oft du dich entschuldigst, damit kannst du nicht rückgängig machen, was passiert ist. Also lass es einfach." Er öffnete wieder den Mund, dann klappte er ihn mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck wieder zu.

"Victoria und Laurent folgten mir wochenlang. Ganz egal, wo ich war, ob ich in der Schule war, bei der Arbeit oder daheim, sie waren ständig da – ein Schrecken mit feuerroten Haaren und blasser Haut, der zwischen den Bäumen lauerte. Aber sie griffen mich nicht an; sie _konnten _mich nicht angreifen. Wohin ich auch ging, die Wölfe bewachten mich." Ich schaute Edward mit verengten Augen an. „Wie fühlst du dich jetzt? Während du deine Ablenkungen genossen hast und 'zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit' weggeblieben bist, haben die Wölfe ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um meines zu beschützen; dieselben 'dreckigen, gefährlichen, unberechenbaren' _Werwölfe_, die du so sehr hasst." Ich wartete seine Antwort gar nicht ab, hielt nur kurz inne, um Luft zu holen, bevor ich meine Geschichte fertigerzählte. „So ging es fast einen Monat; die Werwölfe und die Vampire spielten ein tödliches Katz-und-Maus-Spiel, immer mit mir in der Mitte. Ich konnte nicht mehr ausgehen; ich hatte zu viel Angst, irgendjemanden zu besuchen, weil ich sie damit in Gefahr bringen könnte. Ich ließ Charlie nicht mehr aus den Augen; ich hatte solche Angst, dass Laurent und Victoria ihm wehtun würden, um an mich ranzukommen. Aber dann hörte es auf; Victoria und Laurent verschwanden einfach. Am Anfang konnten wir es gar nicht glauben; wir waren uns so sicher, dass es ein Trick war, dass sie innerhalb von ein paar Tagen wieder auftauchen würden, aber es verging ein weiterer Monat ohne ein Zeichen von ihnen. Mit der Zeit war ich mir sicher, dass sie diesmal endgültig gegangen waren, dass ich endlich frei war. Ich versuchte die Wölfe zu überzeugen, dass sie mich nicht mehr rund um die Uhr bewachen mussten. Ich fühlte mich schuldig, weil sie mich so lange beschützt hatten; sie waren alle erschöpft, und Jake war schon seit Monaten kaum mehr zuhause gewesen. Am Anfang weigerten sie sich; sie teilten meine Überzeugung, dass die Gefahr vorbei war, nicht."

"Aber dann … starb einer der Stammesältesten. Natürlich wollten die Wölfe zur Beerdigung gehen, aber sie hatten Angst, mich schutzlos zurückzulassen. Ich hab Sam – den Anführer – angefleht, die Jungs gehen zu lassen; ich sagte, dass ich nicht mehr in Gefahr wäre, dass die eine Nacht schon alles gutgehen würde." Ich schüttelte den Kopf vor Selbstabscheu. „Ich war so eine Idiotin", flüsterte ich. Edward beobachtete mich immer noch, Schmerz und Kummer standen in seinen Augen. „Nachdem ich ihn stundenlang bearbeitet hatte, willigte Sam ein, meine Wache für die eine Nacht zu verkleinern. Er ließ mich mit einem der jüngsten Werwölfe zurück … _Brady_." Ich zuckte zusammen. „Er war damals erst 13; es wurde sowieso nicht von ihm erwartet, der Beerdigung beizuwohnen. Also blieb er bei mir." Zischend atmete ich aus und richtete die Augen nach oben zu dem schneebedeckten Nachthimmel. Bradys Schicksal war ganz und gar meine Schuld gewesen; wenn ich Sam nicht dazu gebracht hätte, ihn bei mir zu lassen, wäre nichts davon je passiert. „Zuerst war alles gut; Brady wartete am Waldrand vor meinem Haus, während ich mich bettfertig machte, kein Anzeichen einer Gefahr. Als ich einschlief, war ich zufrieden, weil ich damit rechtbehalten hatte, dass Victoria und Laurent schon lange weg waren."

"Aber ich wachte um Mitternacht auf und wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es war so still … als hätte jemand die Welt verschreckt, sie zum Schweigen gebracht. Ich schaute auf und _sie _war da, in meinem Zimmer." Edward stieß ein wütendes Knurren aus und ich schauderte bei der Erinnerung. _Victorias blutrote Augen und ihre tödlich weiße Haut, die im Mondlicht funkelte, als sie mich durch das zerbrochene Fenster angrinste; ihr belustigtes Lachen, als ich aufschrie und aus dem Bett purzelte, zu meiner Tür rannte und praktisch die Treppe hinunterfiel… _„Es schien ihr zu Spaß zu machen, zuzusehen, wie ich zu fliehen versuchte, als wüsste sie, dass ich ihr letzten Endes nicht entkommen konnte. Ich rannte hinaus und irgendwo im Wald konnte ich Brady gegen Laurent kämpfen hören, ihr Knurren schallte in meinen Ohren, als ich Victoria zu entkommen versuchte. Ich schrie die ganze Zeit, hatte Angst, dass mich niemand hören würde, aber noch mehr Angst, dass sie herbeigelaufen kämen und sich auch in Gefahr bringen würden. Ich stolperte und fiel hin und ich wusste, dass das das Ende war – dass das Spiel aus war. Ich würde sterben." Ich verstummte, gefangen von der Erinnerung.

"Dann kam Brady aus dem Nichts, um mich zu retten; er hatte es geschafft, Laurent zu töten, und der Triumph über seinen ersten Sieg gab ihm das Gefühl, unbesiegbar zu sein. Er stürzte sich auf Victoria und begann mit ihr zu kämpfen, aber er unterschätzte sie." Ich erinnerte mich, wie sie herumgewirbelt war, unkontrollierbar wie Feuer, mit Händen wie Klauen und schimmernden, rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen. Brady hatte im Vergleich mit ihr so winzig gewirkt, trotz seiner Größe. Ich schauderte. _Da war so viel Blut gewesen. _„Es war offensichtlich, dass Brady verlieren würde; er war schwer verwundet und ich wusste, dass es nur eine Frage von Minuten war, bis Victoria ihn töten und sich mir zuwenden würde. Ich versuchte mich aufzurappeln und etwas zu tun, irgendwas, um sie von ihm abzulenken, aber als ich einen Schritt auf sie zumachte, knurrte Brady, ermahnte mich, wegzubleiben. Aber es war, als hätte diese Bewegung Victoria daran erinnert, dass ich da war; sie wirbelte herum und in meine Richtung, ich stolperte zurück und fiel hin, schlug mit dem Kopf gegen einen Stein. Das nächste, was ich wusste, war, dass alles schwarz geworden war." Ich schloss die Augen, erinnerte mich daran, wie ich Minuten später von Jacobs panischen Schreien geweckt worden war.

"_Bella?! BELLA!" Jakes panische Stimme zerriss die Nacht, zerrte mich aus den Tiefen meiner Bewusstlosigkeit. Seine unmöglich warmen Hände packten meine Schultern, schüttelten mich fest wach, während sein gebrochenes Schluchzen die sonst schrecklich stille Nacht erfüllte. „BELLA! Oh Gott, Bella, bitte wach auf!"_

_Ich riss meine Augen auf und sah ihn Zentimeter über mir. „Jake…", krächzte ich._

„_Bella!"_

„_Jake, Victoria war da, sie war in meinem Zimmer! Sie hat mich angegriffen, während ich geschlafen habe, ich konnte nicht-"_

"_Ich weiß, Schatz, ich weiß-"_

„_Es tut mir so leid, ich hätte Sam nicht sagen sollen, dass es sicher ist, ich hätte Brady nicht in Gefahr bringen dürfen", entsetzt ich brach ab. „B-brady! Jake, wo ist er?" Ich begann hysterisch zu schreien, meine Augen wanderten panisch umher. Mein Blick fiel auf eine Gruppe, die in der Dunkelheit zwischen den Bäumen stand. Ein paar knieten, ein paar standen; alle hatten identische Ausdrücke der Trauer auf ihren schattigen Gesichtern. Ich versuchte das Ding zu sehen, um das sie herumstanden, aber es war zu dunkel. Jake jedoch sah perfekt._

„_Oh Gott…", würgte er hervor, fiel nach vorne und rannte auf die Gruppe zu. Ich blinzelte ihm hinterher, sah, wie er zu dem restlichen Rudel rannte und sich seinen Weg durch die Anderen bahnte. Als sie zur Seite traten, erhaschte ich endlich einen Blick auf das Ding, um das sie herumstanden – ein unförmiger Haufen aus zerfetztem Fell und hervorquellendem Blut. Ich schrie auf, als ich begriff, wer es war, und hörte nicht mehr auf, nicht einmal, als Charlie aus unserem Haus gerannt kam._

_Brady._

Ich öffnete die Augen wieder und war fast überrascht, mich zitternd im Schnee von Rochester wiederzufinden, statt im Wald von Forks. Ich versuchte zu erklären, woran ich mich gerade erinnert hatte. „Die restlichen Wölfe begriffen, was los war und kamen herbeigerannt. Sobald das ganze Rudel da war, hatte Victoria keine Chance mehr; sie töteten sie innerhalb von Sekunden. Aber Brady…" Ich stieß ein schmerzerfülltes Schluchzen aus und schaute zu Edward auf, der mich entsetzt ansah.

„Er wurde getötet?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, während mir Tränen der Schande die Wangen hinunterliefen. „Nein, es war viel schlimmer."

„_Schlimmer_?"

Ich nickte, mein Hals war fast zu trocken, um zu sprechen. „Zuerst sah es so aus, als würde alles gutwerden; Werwölfe heilen schnell, und sobald seine Verletzungen verheilt waren, konnte er sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandeln. Das Rudel war so stolz auf ihn; eine Woche lang behandelten sie ihn wie einen Helden, sie waren so erstaunt darüber, dass er es geschafft hatte, Laurent zu töten und sich gegen Victoria zur Wehr zu setzen, bis sie da waren. Sie versuchten, nicht zu sehen, dass sich etwas an Brady verändert hatte, sicher, dass ihn die ganze Geschichte nur erschüttert hatte und dass es ihm bald bessergehen würde. Aber bald wurde klar, dass manche Wunden einfach zu tief sind, um zu heilen."

Edwards Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Ich verstehe nicht."

"Er hat den Verstand verloren, Edward", antwortete ich und biss mir auf die Lippe, um nicht wieder zu schluchzen anzufangen. „Er war zu jung und unerfahren; er konnte den Schrecken von Victorias Angriff nicht bewältigen. Sie hat ihn gefoltert, sowohl mental als auch körperlich, und er kam damit einfach nicht klar. Er wurde teilnahmelos und redete mit keinem mehr, nicht mal mit dem Rudel; es war, als würde er sie nicht mehr erkennen. Er verwandelte sich nicht mehr, er bewegte sich nicht einmal mehr. An den meisten Tagen verließen Jacob und die anderen morgens das Haus und kamen zwölf Stunden später zurück, um ihn immer noch an genau demselben Fleck sitzend vorzufinden, wo er ins Nichts starrte. Er war katatonisch; er sagte nichts mehr, er aß nichts mehr." Ich schauderte wieder. „Das Rudel war verzweifelt. Sie wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten oder was sie seinen Eltern sagen sollten, die außer sich vor Angst und Trauer waren. Sie versuchten, ihm ärztliche Hilfe zu holen, aber nichts half. Und dann, genau drei Monate nach Victorias Angriff, kamen sie die Treppe herunter, und er war weg. Der ganze Stamm wurde ausgeschickt, um nach ihm zu suchen; sie suchten stundenlang, aber ohne Erfolg. Es war schon fast Nacht, als sie ihn endlich fanden – auf einer der höchsten Klippen von La Push, direkt vor dem Abgrund, wo er nur auf die Wellen starrte."

„Natürlich konnte er nach diesem Vorfall nicht länger zuhause bleiben. Seine Eltern konnten nicht rund um die Uhr auf ihn aufpassen, also blieb ihnen keine andere Wahl, als ihn in die psychiatrische Station im Krankenhaus einzuweisen. Seitdem ist er dort." Ich hatte kaum bemerkt, dass Edward, während ich den Rest erzählt hatte, den Abstand zwischen uns geschlossen hatte. Seine Haare waren voller Schnee; an den Enden seiner Wimpern hingen Schneeflocken, die seine goldenen Augen umrahmten. Er sah aus wie eine Statue in einem verschneiten Garten, so wunderschön, dass es wehtat ihn anzusehen, aber er hatte einen kalten, unwirklichen Anschein. Mit schmerzendem Herzen schaute ich zu ihm auf.

"Bella, es tut mir so leid, ich wusste ja nicht…" Er beugte sich herunter, um mich in die Arme zu nehmen, aber ich schubste ihn weg, während ich angestrengt versuchte, die Tränen zurückzublinzeln.

"Nein, Edward! Du kannst mich nicht einfach _berühren _und alles wieder gut machen; das hätte vielleicht geklappt als ich achtzehn war, aber jetzt nicht mehr; nicht nach allem, was passiert ist. Nicht nach Victoria, nicht nach Brady. Ich habe dich so geliebt…" Meine Schultern sackten nach unten und ich wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, ihm etwas vorzumachen. „Ich liebe dich immer noch. Ich hasse dich, weil du gegangen bist und weil du nicht wieder zurückgekommen bist; ich hasse dich, weil deine Gründe, zu gehen, so _blödsinnig _waren, weil ich die letzten sechs Jahre meines Lebens damit zugebracht habe, um dich zu weinen, und weil ich Jacobs Herz gebrochen habe, als ich nicht über dich hinwegkommen konnte. Am allermeisten hasse ich dich dafür, dass du nicht begriffen hast, dass Victoria mich jagen w-würde, und d-dass Brady st-stirbt und dass du nicht _da warst, _um mich zu r-retten, wie du es immer gesagt hast." Schon wieder verlor ich den Kampf gegen meine Tränen. „Aber trotz alledem liebe ich dich immer noch so sehr, dass es wehtut. Ich würde immer noch alles geben, um bei dir sein zu können, dafür, dass du nie gegangen wärst und dafür, wieder mit dir zusammensein zu können. Und ich verabscheue mich dafür, dass ich so bin, so schwach und abhängig und-"

Wortlos und ohne Vorwarnung, bevor ich ihn daran hindern konnte, zog Edward mich an seine Brust, drückte mich an sich und presste seine Lippen auf meine. Ich war so überrascht davon, so geschockt, ihn tatsächlich, nach all den Malen, die ich mich danach gesehnt hatte, wieder auf diese Weise zu berühren, dass ich zuerst nichts anderes tun konnte, als ihn zu erwidern. Ich vertiefte den Kuss und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, klammerte mich an ihm fest, als würde ich ihn nie wieder loslassen. Sein Kuss war nicht wie die vorsichtigen Küsse, die ich in Erinnerung hatte; er war verzweifelt und heftig, steckte mein Innerstes in Flammen, und ich fühlte mich so lebendig wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Aber nach ein paar Sekunden, als der Schock vergangen war, bemerkte ich, wie der rationale Teil meines Hirns protestierend aufheulte. _NEIN! Das ist nicht richtig, das ist nicht so, wie es sein sollte. _Alles an diesem Kuss war falsch; Zeit, Ort – alles. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal entschieden, ob ich Edward überhaupt _verzeihen _wollte, geschweige denn ihn küssen. Ich musste meine Gefühle außen vor lassen und das hier beenden, bevor ich die Nerven verlor. Ich wandte alle Kraft an, die ich aufbringen konnte, und drückte meine Hände fest gegen seine eisenharte Brust. Er ließ mich fast sofort los, seine Augen voll widerstreitender Emotionen. Ich starrte ihn mit roten Wangen und schwerem Atem an; ich bot sicher einen kümmerlichen Anblick. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte; mir fehlten die Worte, um auszudrücken, wie mein Herz klopfte und mein ganzer Körper zitterte, als hätte man mich unter Strom gesetzt. _Er hat mich geküsst, er hat mich geküsst, er will mich immer noch, trotz allem, was ich gesagt habe! _Plapperten meine Gedanken fassungslos, während ich wie erstarrt dastand.

"Ich…" Ich brach ab, unfähig, in Worte zu fassen, wie ich mich fühlte. _Ich bin dafür noch nicht bereit. _Ich brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken, Zeit, um das ganze Ausmaß der Offenbarungen dieser Nacht zu verarbeiten. Plötzlich war mir, als würde die Welt sich zusammenziehen, mich einklemmen. „Ich muss gehen", keuchte ich und wandte den Blick von seinem Gesicht ab. „T-tut mir leid … ich…" Ich beendete den Satz nicht; ich wusste nicht wie. Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen Blick zurück drehte ich mich um und machte die letzten paar Schritte bis zu meinem wartenden schneebedeckten Motorrad. Ich nahm mir kaum die Zeit, den Schnee abzuwischen, sondern kratzte lediglich den Lenker frei, bevor ich in den Sattel schwang und den Motor anwarf. Falls Edward mir etwas hinterherrief, so gingen seine Worte sofort im Knattern des Motorrads und dem Heulen des Windes unter. Ich schaute nicht zurück zum Haus, als ich davonfuhr, und sah auch Edward nicht, als ich ziellos Richtung Straße schwenkte. Dank der hohen Bäume, die beide Straßenseiten säumten, war mein Weg relativ schneefrei und ich konnte mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit fahren, als ich das Haus und Edward weit hinter mir ließ. Erinnerungen an alles, was heute Nacht geschehen war, liefen durch meine Gedanken: _Jacobs Anruf; die Neuigkeiten über Brady; meine aufgeschnittene Hand; das Gespräch mit Carlisle; Tanyas Verhör; Edwards wütendes Klavierspiel; wie mir das mit den Werwölfen rausgerutscht war; wie ich nach draußen gerannt war; wie er geschrien hatte, dass er mich liebte; meine Zweifel und dann meine Tränen und Anschuldigungen; Bradys Geschichte noch einmal erzählen zu müssen, und schließlich dieser Kuss…_

Es war jetzt alles wie eine Halluzination; eine Mischung aus dem schlimmsten Albtraum und dem vollkommensten Traum. Ich versuchte, es nicht zu beachten und mich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren, aber ich konnte die Erinnerung an Edwards Gesicht, als er mir gesagt hatte, dass er mich liebte, nicht aus meinem Gedächtnis verbannen, oder das Gefühl von seinen Lippen auf meinen … Abgelenkt und gedankenverloren scherte ich von der Ausfahrt auf die Hauptstraße aus. Einen Sekundenbruchteil lang schien sie leer zu sein; auf der anderen Straßenseite waren ein paar Autos, aber vor mir nichts. Dann geschah alles auf einmal. Das Kreischen einer Hupe zerriss die schneegefüllte Luft, und als ich mich umsah, sah ich einen monströsen Lastwagen mit furchteinflößender Grausamkeit auf mich zu schlittern. Mein Herz blieb stehen, als ich vergeblich versuchte, dem Fahrzeug auszuweichen; ohne es zu bemerken, hatte ich auf einem Flecken dicken, schwarzen Eises scharf gewendet. Der frische Belag aus ungesalzenem Schnee machte es nur noch schlimmer. Das Motorrad unter mir drehte kreischend durch, neigte sich heftig auf eine Seite, kippte um und nagelte mich unter sich fest. Als ich mit Kopf auf die kalte, harte Oberfläche der Straße aufschlug, wusste ich, dass ich erledigt war. Von den grellen Scheinwerfern des Lastwagens geblendet, konnte ich fühlen, wie mir das Bewusstsein entglitt. Von weit weg, wie durch eine dicke Wolke, hörte ich eine Kakophonie von Geräuschen: das Quietschen der LKW-Hupe, ein Chor aus gellenden Schreien, das Kreischen von Reifen, ein verzweifeltes Brüllen, ein lautes Knirschen … und dann wusste ich nichts mehr.

* * *

**Hallo Leute!**

**Ein dickes Dankeschön an Anja, Selina, Nicole, TheNargana und Sarah. :-DDDDDDDDDD Das ist das riesige Grinsen, das ich immer im Gesicht habe, wenn ich eure Reviews lese.**

**Wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche! **

**Liebe Grüße, Sonnenblumeues **


	12. Wettlauf gegen die Zeit

**Autorin: DQRC**

**Übersetzerin: ich**

**Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_My hands shake 'cause today  
I know you're gonna break my heart and  
my life without you in it  
is a life that's not worth living.  
I'll be strong but I wish I was someone else  
anyone but me tonight_

_**(Here I Stand **_**von **_**Madina Lake)**_

* * *

**Wettlauf gegen die Zeit**

**E-POV**

Von dem Moment an, als ich als Vampir wiedergeboren wurde, hatte ich mit meinem Gewissen zu kämpfen gehabt. Als Mensch hatte ich nie einer anderen Person in meinem Leben wissentlich Leid zugefügt und mich immer für meinen unbeirrbaren Sinn für Moral und Ethik gelobt. Doch dann erwachte ich zwei Monate vor meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag in einem Krankenhaus vom Tode durchsetzt, um in ein Paar besorgte gelbe Augen zu blicken, und wusste, dass mein Leben nie wieder dasselbe sein würde.

Meine Reaktion, als ich von Carlisles Identität erfuhr und infolgedessen erkannte, was ich selbst geworden war, lässt sich, glaube ich, nur mit der eines Mannes vergleichen, der erwacht, um sich im tiefsten Kreis der Hölle wiederzufinden. In den verstreichenden Jahren kämpfte ich gegen meine Instinkte an, erfüllt von Scham und Ekel über das, was ich war und was ich tun musste, um zu überleben. Ich wurde unaufhörlich von einem durchdringenden Gefühl des lähmenden Selbsthasses verfolgt, ein Gift, das ich, wie ich bald herausfand, nur loswerden konnte, indem ich meine Wut auf die eine Person richtete, die sie am wenigsten verdiente: Carlisle. Er sagte mir immer, die Stärke meiner Schuldgefühle sei eine Subjektivität meines Charakters und Mitgefühls, und behauptete unaufhörlich, es wäre ein Zeichen für die Reinheit meiner Seele.

Unsere Gespräche – bei denen ich schrie und er unbeirrt ruhig blieb, was meinen Zorn nur noch weiter anfachte – schweiften innerhalb von Sekunden vom Buchstäblichen ins Metaphysische ab und endeten immer bei meiner Seele, oder deren Nichtexistenz. Wir führten endlose Diskussionen über dieses Thema, bei denen ich ihm im typischen Teenagermanier jedes Wort im Mund verdrehte und ihn mit einer Mischung aus Beleidigungen und Anschuldigungen überhäufte, während jede Äußerung nur dazu führte, dass ich mich selbst noch mehr verabscheute.

Und dennoch … so sehr ich meine Taten damals verabscheut hatte und trotz der quälenden Gefühle von Scham und Ekel, die mich jedes Mal geplagt hatten, wenn ich mein Bild im Spiegel sah, war das nichts gewesen, _nichts, _im Vergleich dazu, wie ich mich heute Nacht fühlte. Da war ich; da stand ich in dieser schneebedeckten Auffahrt und beobachtete, wie der Grund meiner Existenz vor mir in Stücke fiel.

Bella stand bis zu den Schienbeinen im Schnee, ihre Kleider waren durchnässt und zerlumpt und ihre Schultern hoben sich mit untröstlichen Schluchzern. Sie hatte den Kampf gegen die Tränen aufgegeben und sie fielen jetzt ernsthaft; den Schneeflocken, die uns umgaben, nicht unähnlich, als sie unter ihren Augenlidern hervorquollen und glitzernde Spuren auf ihrer Haut hinterließen, die ihr sonst perfektes Gesicht verunzierten, als sie sich mit zitternden Atemzügen zwang, den Rest ihrer verheerenden Geschichte zu berichten.

_Brady. _Ich hatte den Jungen nie getroffen, doch seinen Namen zu hören, brachte fast so viel Schuld über mich herein wie der Anblick dieser verstörten, gebrochenen Bella. _Er hat sie gerettet. _Werwolf oder nicht, er hatte getan, was ich nicht getan hatte, er hatte Bella vor – ich scheute sogar davor zurück, den Namen zu denken – _Victoria _beschützt.

_Wie konnte ich nur so ein Narr sein? _schalt ich mich, als ich mehr und mehr von Bellas Geschichte hörte. Wie hatte ich auch nur eine Sekunde lang denken können, sie würde in Sicherheit sein? Wann war Bella _jemals _in Sicherheit gewesen? Aber nein, ich konnte nicht einmal daran denken, ihr die Schuld an der entsetzlichen Wendung, die die Ereignisse genommen hatten, zu geben. Es war ganz und gar mein Verschulden. Nichts davon wäre passiert, wenn ich nicht so arrogant und halsstarrig gewesen wäre. Ich hätte Bella so viel Leid und Kummer ersparen können, wenn ich nur auf die Proteste meiner Familie gehört hätte, als sie mich vom Gehen abzuhalten versuchten.

In den Worten von Bellas Lieblingsheldin – „_Wie beschämend habe ich mich aufgeführt! Ich, die ich mir so viel auf mein Urteilsvermögen zugutegehalten habe!" _Noch nie hatten diese Worte für mich eine solche Bedeutung gehabt wie jetzt. Die ganze Zeit über war ich mir sicher gewesen, dass ich das Richtige tat, und doch hatte sich herausgestellt, dass mein Handeln Bella nicht nur in größere Gefahr als je zuvor gebracht, sondern ihr dabei auch noch gründlich das Herz gebrochen hatte.

"-natürlich konnte er nach diesem Vorfall nicht länger zuhause bleiben. Seine Eltern konnten nicht rund um die Uhr auf ihn aufpassen, also blieb ihnen keine andere Wahl, als ihn in die psychiatrische Station im Krankenhaus einzuweisen. Seitdem ist er dort." Bella sah zu mir auf, ihre Augen immer noch voller Tränen. Mir fiel auf, dass ich zu ihr gegangen war, konnte mich aber nicht erinnern, die bewusste Entscheidung dazu getroffen zu haben. Ich konnte die menschliche Wärme fühlen, die von ihrem Körper ausging und die ich durch die Kälte um uns herum nur noch deutlicher wahrnahm, sie zog mich wie ein Magnet an, jeder Nerv in meinem Körper schrie danach, sie zu berührten. Sie schaute zu mir auf und ihre großen braunen Augen schwammen vor Kummer und Schmerz – den ich ihr zugefügt hatte – und ich fühlte, wie sich mein Widerstand auflöste.

"Bella, es tut mir so leid, ich wusste ja nicht…", murmelte ich, als ich mich herunterbeugte, um die Arme um sie zu legen. Es war natürlich überaus anmaßend von mir – nach all den Dingen, die sie mir heute Nacht gesagt hatte, nach all den Anschuldigungen, die sie mir an den Kopf geworfen hatte, hätte ich wissen sollen, dass sie mich abweisen würde.

"Nein, Edward!" Ihre Stimme schallte durch die Stille, als sie die Arme hob und meine Umarmung abwehrte. Wäre die Situation nicht so niederschmetternd gewesen, wäre diese Bewegung schon fast komisch in ihrer Zwecklosigkeit gewesen. Als könnte sie sich, zerbrechlich und schwach wie sie war, je gänzlich gegen meinesgleichen schützen. Ich beobachtete Bella, und der Schmerz in ihren Worten durchbohrte mein Herz wie Stacheldraht. „Du kannst mich nicht einfach _berühren _und alles wiedergutmachen; das hätte vielleicht funktioniert, als ich achtzehn war, aber nicht jetzt; nicht nach allem, was passiert ist. Nicht nach Victoria, nicht nach Brady. Ich habe dich so geliebt…"

Bei der Verwendung der Vergangenheitsform hätte ich mich fast vor Qual gekrümmt. _Ich habe dich so geliebt… _Wenn ich ihr doch auch nur so leicht entkommen könnte. Ich hatte ihr schon gesagt, was ich empfand – hatte es sogar in die Nacht hinausgeschrien – aber sie hatte bis jetzt nicht direkt auf meine Liebeserklärung geantwortet, sondern sich stattdessen darauf konzentriert, mir Vorwürfe zu machen, wie ich es auch verdient hatte. Würde sie nun den Rest meiner vergeblichen Hoffnungen auf Versöhnung für immer vernichten?

Ich sah sie an und mein Körper verkrampfte sich, als ich mich auf die unausweichlichen Worte ihrer endgültigen Zurückweisung gefasst machte. „Ich liebe dich immer noch." Schock, Ungläubigkeit und Freude fegten durch mich hindurch. Sie liebte mich immer noch, trotz allem, was ich ihr angetan hatte? Trotz allem, was sie gesagt hatte, trotz all dem Schmerz, den ich ihr zugefügt hatte? Ich öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Bella war noch nicht fertig. „Ich hasse dich", flüsterte sie, und ich wich bei den Worten zurück. „Weil du gegangen bist und weil du nicht wieder zurückgekommen bist; ich hasse dich, weil deine Gründe zu gehen so _blödsinnig _waren, weil ich die letzten sechs Jahre meines Lebens damit zugebracht habe, um dich zu weinen, und weil ich Jacobs Herz gebrochen habe, als ich nicht über dich hinwegkommen konnte." Ich wollte sie unterbrechen, aber ich konnte nicht; alles was ich tun konnte, war hilflos dazustehen, während Bella all die Arten auflistete, auf die ich sie in Stücke gerissen hatte, wodurch ich sowohl mein Herz als auch ihres gebrochen hatte. Ihre Worte und Tränen fielen wie Messer, sie schlitzten mich auf und ließen meinen Körper vor Scham zittern.

"Aber am allermeisten", fuhr Bella fort, als sie mich durch ihre Tränen hindurch fixierte, "hasse ich dich dafür, dass du nicht begriffen hast, dass Victoria mich jagen w-würde, und d-dass Brady st-stirbt und dass du nicht _da warst, _um mich zu r-retten, wie du es immer gesagt hast." Ich würde mir nie, _könnte _mir nie verzeihen, was ich ihr angetan hatte. Ich würde nie wiedergutmachen können, wie viel Leid ich diesem wunderbaren Wesen zugefügt hatte, ganz gleich, wie viele Ewigkeiten ich überdauerte.

"Aber trotz alledem", sie atmete tief durch, versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, „liebe ich dich immer noch so sehr, dass es wehtut. Ich würde immer noch alles geben, um bei dir zu sein, dafür, dass du nie gegangen wärst und dafür, wieder mit dir zusammensein zu können. Und ich verabscheue mich dafür, dass ich so bin, so schwach und abhängig und-" Und dann, als ich diese Gefühle hörte, die meine eigenen so wiederspiegelten, verlor ich sämtliche Überreste meiner Selbstkontrolle.

Ohne nachzudenken, ohne auch nur einen Moment an die Folgen zu denken, schlang ich die Arme um Bella und zog sie an mich, ich zerdrückte ihren weichen Körper beinahe, als ich sie mit fieberhafter Leidenschaft küsste. Es war ein irrsinniges, unerhörtes, schändliches Benehmen – gegen alles, was man mir beigebracht hatte – aber plötzlich war es mir egal. Das Einzige, was zählte, war Bella – die Hitze ihres Kusses, wie ihre Hände sich um meinen Hals klammerten und das wunderschöne Pochen ihres Herzens. Ich hatte kaum Zeit, mich gegen den unvermeidlichen Rausch der Blutlust zu wappnen, doch als sie kam, war es einfach, fast lächerlich einfach, zu widerstehen. _Wenn ich das nur auch für die anderen Arten der Lust behaupten könnte … _Ich fühlte, wie Bella den Kuss vertiefte und instinktiv ihre Hüften gegen meine drückte, und stöhnte, als meine Hände sanft über die Kurven ihrer Taille fuhren. Ich hatte gedacht, meine Erinnerung wäre einwandfrei, und doch war das hier besser als alles, an das ich mich erinnern konnte; _Bella _war besser als ich mich erinnerte.

Aber dann, nur Sekunden nachdem er begonnen hatte, endete mein Moment im Himmel. Ich fühlte, wie Bella ihre Hände gegen meine Brust drückte und mich wegzuschieben versuchte. Ich mochte in den letzten Sekunden die meisten Regeln der Etikette über Bord geworfen haben, doch nicht einmal ich war so nieder, mich einer Frau gegen ihren Willen aufzudrängen. Ich ließ sie sofort los und trat einen Schritt zurück, während ich mich fragte, ob mein überstürztes Handeln eine weitere Runde von Schreien nach sich ziehen würde. Bella starrte mich mit geröteten Wangen, leuchtenden Augen und geschwollenen Lippen an und sah so wunderschön aus, dass es mir schwer fiel, mich nicht erneut auf sie zu stürzen. _Was ist mit mir passiert? _dachte ich ungläubig. _Seit über einem Jahrhundert lebe ich ein enthaltsames Leben, aber ein Kuss nach einer sechsjährigen Trennung von Bella, und ich verliere jedes Gefühl für Anstand._

Bella starrte mich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an wie jemand, dem man einen Knüppel über den Kopf gezogen hatte. „Ich…", stotterte sie mit zitternder Stimme. _Schau, was du angerichtet hast!, _beschuldigten mich meine Gedanken, _Sie wollte das nicht, Edward, aber du hast dich ihr aufgezwungen! _Ich fühlte erneut Scham in mir aufsteigen, diesmal gefärbt mit Demütigung. Meine Eltern hätten sich meiner geschämt. „Ich muss gehen", hauchte Bella und senkte die Augen, anscheinend zu aufgebracht, um meinem Blick zu begegnen. „T-tut mir leid… ich…" Sie versuchte nicht einmal, ihre gemurmelte Entschuldigung zu beenden, sondern wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und stolperte durch den Schnee von mir weg auf ihr Motorrad zu. Ich war so damit beschäftigt, mich für mein verwerfliches Handeln zu schelten, dass ich nicht einmal daran dachte, sie davon abzuhalten, auf ihr Motorrad zu steigen, bis sie den Motor aufheulen ließ.

"Nein, Bella, warte", rief ich. Ich konnte sie bei diesem Wetter nicht heimfahren lassen, schon gar nicht nach dem, was gerade passiert war. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht-" Es nutzte nichts. Selbst wenn sie mich über den heulenden Motor hinweg hören konnte, war ich mir sicher, dass sie nicht antworten würde. Ich sah nur hilflos zu, wie sie von mir wegfuhr, aus meiner Auffahrt und aus meinem Leben raste, vielleicht für immer. Mein Leben würde nun das bisschen Bedeutung, das es in den letzten paar Wochen gewonnen hatte, verlieren – die zeitweilig sonnengefüllten Himmel würden sich wieder zu einer Ewigkeit der schwärzesten Nacht verdunkeln. Bella noch einmal zu verlieren, nachdem ich die Chance gehabt hatte, ihr Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen, war unerträglich. Ich stand im Schnee, unfähig, mich zu bewegen, als das Ausmaß dessen, was sich gerade ereignet hatte, über mich hereinbrach.

_Edward! Was machst du da? Lauf ihr hinterher!_

Ich hörte die Gedanken und Rufe meiner Familie, als sie auf mich zu rannten, aber ihre Worte bewegten mich nur so, wie Regentropfen einen Stein bewegt hätten. Ich starrte nur mit blinden Augen in den fallenden Schnee, die einzelnen Flocken verschwammen zu einer Fläche aus bedeutungslosem Weiß. _Weiße Mauern, weiße Haut, weißer Schnee…_

_- Edward, ich weiß, du bist durcheinander, aber du solltest wirklich – Herrgott nochmal, sei kein Depp, lauf ihr nach – Sie war total verstört, du kannst sie doch nicht – _

Ich ignorierte sie weiterhin, ihre Gedanken schwirrten durch mein Gehirn wie wertloser Brei. Was konnte ich auch tun? Ich war machtlos. Bella war fort; sie war mir nicht vom Tod oder von einem Helden geraubt worden, sondern als Ergebnis meiner eigenen Idiotie. Ich konnte ohne sie nicht mehr existieren – so viel war klar. Das ließ mir eine einzige, grässliche Alternative; dieselbe Alternative, mit der ich vor all diesen Jahren geliebäugelt hatte, als es schien, als würden wir einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die Zeit führen, die uns noch blieb, um Bella vor James zu retten…

Aber dann, gerade als meine Gedanken in dunklere, zuvor vergessene selbstzerstörerische Pläne abzusinken begannen, durchdrang ein entsetzter Schrei die Stille und riss mich aus meiner Träumerei.

"EDWARD!"

Es war Alice – ihre panische Stimme schnitt durch die Nacht wie ein Dolch, ließ die anderen erschüttert verstummen. Ich konnte ihre Gedanken nicht hören –ein Anzeichen, dass sie meilenweit entfernt war – aber wir konnten alle hören, wie sie und Jasper auf uns zu rannten – ihre Füße schlugen auf den schneebedeckten Boden wie Begräbnistrommeln bei einer Hinrichtung. „EDWARD, EDWARD!" Die Gedanken meiner Familie gaben meine eigenen wieder; was um alles auf der Welt war passiert?

Dann, als Alice näher kam, waren ihre Gedanken plötzlich in Reichweite, und ich wurde mit voller Wucht von einer unglaublich detaillierten, überaus neuen Vision getroffen.

_Bella auf ihrem Motorrad, sie achtet nicht auf die Straße, als sie zwischen den Bäumen hindurchjagt; sie rast um die Kurve zur Straße hinaus; ihre Menschenaugen sehen den entgegenkommenden Lastwagen nicht durch den dicken Schneefall; er schlingert ziellos auf sie zu; das Kreischen des Motorrads, als sie zu entkommen versucht; das Knirschen von Metall auf Eis, als es auf sie fällt; Bella, begraben, eingeklemmt zwischen Motorrad und Straße, verliert sie das Bewusstsein, nur Meter vom Tod entfernt…_

Erst nach einer Zehntelsekunde fiel mir auf, dass ich zu rennen begonnen hatte.

Noch eine Zehntelsekunde und ich hatte schon fast zehn Meter überbrückt.

Es war keine Zeit für Worte – keine Zeit, Alices Worte anzuhören oder die verwirrten Rufe meiner Familie zu beachten. Alice konnte sich um sie kümmern. Ich konnte nur eines denken, als der schneebedeckte Boden unter meinen Füßen dahinflog.

Bella

Meine Bella

_Oh __**Gott, **__Bella._

Ich konnte hören, wie meine Familie die Verfolgung aufnahm, aber sie hatten nicht die geringste Chance, an meine Geschwindigkeit heranzukommen. Ich rannte schneller als je zuvor, mein Inneres brannte wie Feuer und meine Füße berührten den Boden kaum, als ich auf … auf was jagte ich eigentlich zu? Verdammnis, Katastrophe, Desaster? Oder Rettung, Vergebung, eine Chance zur Umkehr?

Ich wusste die Antwort nicht.

_Lauf, Edward, um Himmels Willen, lauf!_

Ich war jetzt so nahe an der Straße. Mit jedem Schritt, den ich tat, flackerten Alices Visionen hin und her, wurden deutlich und verschwanden wieder:

_- Bella wird gerettet; Bella wird von dem Lastwagen zerschmettert; Bella mit blutüberströmtem Gesicht; das Motorrad geht in Flammen auf, Bella liegt noch darunter – _

„NEIN!"

Ich fühlte nicht, wie das gebrüllte Wort meinen Mund verließ; ich hörte nur, wie es durch die Luft schoss, zwischen den Bäumen widerhallte und alles übertönte, sogar das Kreischen des Lastwagens in der Ferne. Ich wurde kurz von einer weiteren Vision von Alice betäubt – diesmal eine Nahaufnahme von dem Gesicht des Fahrers, die bestätigte, was ich bereits vermutet hatte – er war übernächtigt und betrunken, sein alkoholisiertes Gehirn begriff kaum das Ausmaß der Zerstörung, die sich gleich vor seinen Augen entfalten würde. _Gut, _dachte ich wild, _ich werde mich nicht so schuldig fühlen, ihn zu töten._

SCHNELLER.

Ich steckte alles, was ich hatte, in die letzten fünfzehn Meter, meine eiskalten Muskel schrien protestierend auf, als ich mich härter antrieb als je zuvor und auf den Schwingen einiger zuvor verborgener Überbleibsel der durch Wahnsinn hervorgerufenen Kraft aus der Ausfahrt schoss und auf die Hauptstraße zuflog.

Da, zu meiner Rechten, war der riesige LKW, seine gewaltigen Räder drehten durch und rutschten mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit über das Eis, und dort, auf dem Boden, gerade mal drei Meter von seinen Rädern entfernt, lag Bella. Sie war unter ihrem Motorrad eingeklemmt, ihr Kopf hatte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt, an der ich ihn auf dem Eis aufschlagen gesehen hatte, und ihr Gesicht war von ihren langen Haaren bedeckt.

Die Straße war zum Glück frei von anderem Verkehr, und ich warf mich in Richtung des Fahrzeugs. In dem Sekundenbruchteil, den ich innegehalten hatte, um dem LKW einen Blick zuzuwerfen, hatte meine Familie zu mir aufgeschlossen, und ich konnte in ihren Gedanken sehen, dass Carlisle, Jasper und Emmett es mir gleichtaten.

Unsere Körper trafen den Lastwagen mit der kollektiven Kraft eines Güterzugs, wodurch dieser ins Schlingern geriet und umkippte.

"EMMETT, JASPER, GEHT ZUR ANDEREN SEITE UND FANGT IHN AUF!" Bis ich den Befehl gebrüllt hatte, war es jedoch schon zu spät. Der Lastwagen war auf die Leitplanke geknallt, die die beiden Straßenseiten voneinander abgrenzte, sodass verbogene Bruchstücke aus Metall, Beton und Mauersteinen in alle Richtungen flogen. Instinktiv hechtete ich zu Bella, doch bevor ich weiter als einen Meter gekommen war, brach der entgleiste LKW in Flammen aus.

Ich hörte Emmett heftig fluchen. _Feuer. _Das Einzige, das Vampire fürchteten, abgesehen natürlich von anderen Vampiren. Theoretisch konnten die Flammen allein unsere Haut nicht durchdringen, doch das hinderte sie nicht daran, schmerzhaft, manchmal geradezu qualvoll zu sein. Das war genug, um jeden normalen Vampir Feuer wie die Pest meiden zu lassen.

Aber ich war nicht irgendein normaler Vampir, und es war kein Geheimnis, dass ich ein Masochist war.

Bevor mich irgendjemand davon abhalten konnte, hechtete ich auf das Inferno und Bella zu. Sie lag gefährlich nahe bei den lodernden Trümmern des Lastwagens, ihr Körper war unbewegt und leblos. Ich lief nach vorne, um sie in meine Arme zu heben, aber als ich ihr näherkam, explodierte etwas im Wrack des Lastwagens und ein verdrehter Haufen aus brennendem Metall schoss heraus und landete zwischen Bella und mir. Ich ballte die Fäuste. Jetzt gab es wirklich keinen anderen Weg mehr.

„EDWARD, NICHT!"

Ich hörte Alices Schrei Sekunden bevor ich mich bewegte, aber ich beachtete ihn nicht– jetzt war keine Zeit für Vernunft. Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu zögern, tauchte ich in die Flammen.

Trotz der unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit, mit der ich mich bewegte, fühlte ich den Schmerz, als das Feuer auf meine Haut traf. Meine Kleider begannen sofort zu brennen, als die Flammen wie gegabelte Zungen über meinen Körper leckten und eine Spur der Zerstörung zurückließen. Binnen einer Sekunde war ich durch das Feuer und auf der anderen Seite, wo Bella zerdrückt am Boden lag. Meine Kleider brannten immer noch, und der Schmerz stieg mit jeder Sekunde weiter an, doch ich achtete nicht darauf, als ich zu Boden fiel und das Motorrad von Bella herunterwuchtete. Es war kaum noch als solches zu erkennen – nur ein verdrehter Metallbrocken, halb geschmolzen von der Hitze der Explosion. Ich hob es mit einer Hand hoch und schleuderte ich es weg; es überschlug sich in der Luft und landete 90 Meter weiter weg in der Mitte der Fahrbahn. Dann sank ich vor Bella auf die Knie, während ich mir mein immer noch schwelendes Hemd vom Leib riss und es ebenfalls wegwarf, damit es sie nicht verbrennen konnte. Zittrig streckte ich die Hand aus und strich ihr das Haar, so sanft ich konnte, aus dem Gesicht. Ihr Helm war durch den Aufprall verrutscht und ließ ihre rechte Wange unbedeckt.

Bellas Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Gesicht totenbleich. Sie lag fast reglos da, aber ich konnte ein schwaches Heben und Senken ihrer Brust erkennen, das mir zeigte, dass sie atmete, und zwischen dem Lärm des brennenden LKWs und den Schreien meiner Familie konnte ich einen Puls hören. Ich fluchte erleichtert – und brach mitten im Wort ab, als ich einatmete und etwas bemerkte.

Ich konnte Blut riechen. _Bellas _Blut.

Ich fühlte Panik in mir aufsteigen, als ich nach der Quelle des nun fast überwältigenden Dufts nach Freesien suchte. Wie konnte es sein, dass ich es nicht eher bemerkt hatte? Die Antwort war simpel: Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, zu überprüfen, ob sie lebte, um überhaupt zu atmen. Meine Sinne sagten mir, dass sie an ihrer rechten Seite blutete, aber ich konnte keine augenfälligen Wunden sehen … bis ich etwas an ihrem Arm bemerkte, bei dessen Anblick ich vor Entsetzen fast gewürgt hätte. Ihre Kleiderschichten waren bis zur Haut aufgerissen, und durch den Riss sah ich einen langen Schnitt, der von ihrem Unterarm bis zum Ellbogen verlief und aus dem mit alarmierender Geschwindigkeit Blut sickerte. Viel ernster jedoch war die mehrere Zentimeter dicke Metallscherbe, die tief in dem Schnitt ragte, gefährlich nahe an der Stelle, an der laut meiner medizinischen Kenntnisse eine der wichtigsten Arterien verlief.

Mir entwich ein erstickter Schrei der Angst, als ich die Hände wild nach Bella ausstreckte, doch bevor ich sie berühren konnte, fühle ich eine Hand an meinem Handgelenk, die mich zurückhielt.

„Nein, Edward! Du darfst ihren Arm nicht anfassen; wir müssen sie ins Krankenhaus bringen!" Es war Carlisle. Er kniete direkt neben mir, schob mich entschlossen zur Seite und versuchte, näher zu Bella zu kommen.

_Wann ist er hierhergekommen?_

Benommen sah ich auf und nahm zum ersten Mal meine Umgebung wahr. Die Feuerwand, durch die ich gerannt war, um zu Bella zu kommen, war verschwunden; aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, wie Alice Emmett in seinem Jeep lotste, während er die glühenden Metallbrocken von Bella und mir weg und zur Mitte der Straße räumte. Mehrere hundert Meter hinter ihm, auf der anderen Straßenseite, fuhr eine Flotte von Löschfahrzeugen, Polizeiautos und Krankenwagen mit plärrenden Sirenen heran. Esme und Rosalie standen in der Mitte der Straße, bereit, die Notfahrzeuge zu empfangen, von denen die ersten schon abbremsten.

Ich schaute wieder zu Carlisle, der neben Bella kniete und methodisch überprüfte, wie schwer sie verletzt war. Neben ihm, mit einer untypisch ernsten Miene auf ihrem Gesicht, war Tanya. Zuerst war ich empört, doch dann begriff ich, wie sinnvoll Carlisles Wahl seiner Assistentin war. Tanya hatte mit ihren über tausend Jahren mehr Erfahrung damit, menschlichem Blut zu widerstehen als jeder von uns, und, zusammen mit ihren zahllosen Abschlüssen in jeder Disziplin unter dieser Sonne, machte sie das mehr als nur fähig, menschliche Verletzungen zu behandeln. Tanya fing meinen Blick auf und ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten, alles Neckische war verschwunden.

_Edward, es tut mir so leid, das ist meine Schuld…_

Ich schüttelte scharf den Kopf. Nein. Keine Entschuldigungen, keine Mitleidsbekundungen. Sie waren nicht nötig – sie waren nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt. Sie hielten Konnotationen zu Tod und Verlust, und Bella würde nicht sterben.

_Bitte Gott, lass sie nicht sterben._

Ich ging zu Bella und Tanya rutschte schnell zur Seite, um mir Platz zu machen, als ich Bellas Hand nahm und an meine Lippen führte. _Ich liebe dich; ich liebe dich, für immer, für immer. _Ich spielte das Mantra immer wieder in meinen Gedanken ab, als könnte ich uns durch das Wiederholen der Worte mehr Zeit verschaffen. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm ich wahr, wie Menschen in Uniformen herumwuselten, Flammen löschten, Befehle bellten, Carlisle Fragen zuriefen und versuchten, so zu wirken, als hätten sie die Situation unter Kontrolle. Für mich existierten sie nicht. Das Einzige auf der Welt, was wichtig war, waren Bella und ihre Finger in meinen eigenen und das schwache, aber immer noch entschlossene Schlagen ihres Herzens und die Tatsache, dass sie _nicht sterben würde. _Nicht hier, nicht jetzt, wo wir einander gerade erst wiedergefunden hatten. Nicht unter meiner Wache. _Nicht bevor ich die Chance hatte, wiedergutzumachen, was ich getan hatte._

Dann schnitt etwas durch das Durcheinander und durchbrach meine und Bellas Blase – das Heulen eines Motors. Ich schaute auf und sah einen Krankenwagen durch die Menschenmengen rasen.

Fast sofort nachdem das Fahrzeug zum Halten gekommen war, war ich von Menschen in Schutzkleidung umgeben. Sie hoben Bella auf eine Trage und befestigten eine Sauerstoffmaske auf ihrem Gesicht, wobei sie die ganze Zeit über gehetzt mit Carlisle redeten, der ihnen die Lage erklärte.

„-mehrere angebrochene Rippen, Gehirnerschütterung mit möglichem Schädeltrauma, einige ernste Fleischwunden an ihrem rechten Arm, in dem ein Fremdobjekt steckt-"

Ein junger Notarzt versuchte, mich aus dem Weg zu schieben, um näher an das Geschehen zu kommen, und ich musste meine ganze Selbstkontrolle aufbringen, um ihn nicht einfach niederzuschlagen. Stattdessen warf ich ihm nur einen so bedrohlichen Blick zu, dass er vor Schreck fast umkippte. Ich drehte mich wieder zu Bella. Sie lag nun auf der Trage und wurde in den Krankenwagen geschoben, während Carlisle einem Sanitäter weitere Befehle gab, der beklommen an seinen Lippen hing.

Als ich hinter Bella und den Sanitätern in den Wagen sprang, richtete Carlisle seine Gedanken an mich. _Sie wird wieder gesund, Edward, keine Panik. Ich fahre mit den anderen im Mercedes hinterher; wir sehen uns im Krankenhaus. _Ich nickte. _Oh, und zieh die hier an, _fügte Carlisle hinzu, während er aus seiner Jacke schlüpfte, _die Leute starren schon. _Verwirrt nahm ich die Jacke, dann schaute ich auf meine nackte Brust hinunter; ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich mein Hemd 'verloren' hatte. Ich murmelte ein paar Dankesworte und warf mir die Jacke über die Schultern, bevor ich die Doppeltüren des Fahrzeugs hinter mir zuschlug. Ein Blick über die Köpfe der Menschen durch die Glasscheibe ins Vordere des Wagens bestätigte, was ich schon erraten hatte; Alice saß auf dem Fahrersitz. Von Kopf bis Fuß in einen schnell gestohlenen Schutzanzug gekleidet, war sie kaum von dem Sanitäter neben ihr zu unterscheiden, der offensichtlich keine Ahnung hatte, dass seine Begleiterin nicht war, wer sie zu sein schien.

_Schon gut, Edward, _dachte Alice. Ihre Augen trafen meine im Rückspiegel, als sie den Motor anließ. _Wir sind gleich da. _Dann als Nachgedanke, _Bella wird wieder gesund. _Dann richtete sie die Augen auf die Straße, drehte die Sirenen auf und trat das Gaspedal durch.

Ich sah zu, wie der Zeiger des Tachos ununterbrochen nach oben wanderte und die 80 Meilen-Marke überschritt. Ich versuchte, Alices Worte zu glauben.

Ich musste.

In den nächsten zehn Minuten waren sie alles, was ich hatte.

* * *

**Dankeschön an TheNargana, Anja, meine zwei Gäste und derxteVersuch für eure lieben Reviews. : - ) Und sorry, dass es ein wenig länger gedauert hat. Über Reviews freu ich mich immer sehr, also schreibt mir bitte auch, wie euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat, ja?**

**Liebe Grüße und eine schöne Woche euch allen,**

**Sonnenblumeues :-)**


	13. Glück

**Diese Fanfiction gehört DQRC, ich übersetze nur.**

**Die ganze Twilight-Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake, I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together, whatever it takes_

_**(Whatever it Takes von Lifehouse)**_

* * *

**Glück**_** - **_EPOV

Alice fuhr wie der Teufel; so viel war klar. Die zwanzig Minuten, die es normalerweise gebraucht hätte, um das Strong Memorial Krankenhaus zu erreichen – die ich in Gedanken halbiert hatte, da ich Alices normale Fahrgeschwindigkeit miteinkalkulierte – wurden bald zu achteinhalb Minuten, und schrumpften dann zu nur siebendreiviertel Minuten zusammen, als Alice den altersschwachen Krankenwagen an Grenzen trieb, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Die Sanitäter hatten immer noch nicht bemerkt, dass sie keine von ihnen war – schließlich steckte sie von Kopf bis Fuß in Schutzkleidung – und ich dankte Gott dafür; niemand konnte es mit ihrer Geschwindigkeit am Steuer aufnehmen.

Durch die Windschutzscheibe konnte ich die Straße an uns vorbeirauschen sehen, als sich die schneebedeckten Bäume lichteten und nach und nach von dichtgepackten Gebäuden ersetzt wurden, während die relative Stille der Vorstadt in die plärrenden, misstönenden Geräusche der Innenstadt überging.

Aber mich interessierte nur, was im Krankenwagen geschah. Das einzig Wichtige war Bella.

Ich kauerte neben ihrer Trage und umklammerte ihre Hand mit meiner eigenen, während die Sanitäter um uns herumwuselten, immer wieder Bellas Sauerstoffmaske überprüften und die Schmerzmittel regulierten. Wir wussten alle, dass sie nur Dinge suchten, die sie tun konnten; sie versuchten, nützlich und beschäftigt zu wirken, während sie eigentlich nur unruhig darauf warteten, im Krankenhaus anzukommen, wo die richtige Arbeit beginnen konnte.

Ihr Wunsch wurde ihnen bald erfüllt, als der Krankenwagen scharf um die Ecke zum Krankenhauskomplex einbog, und plötzlich ging alles unglaublich schnell.

Alice trat die Bremse durch und der Krankenwagen kam mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen vor der Trauma Unit zum Stillstand; das Quietschen der Reifen auf dem Eis übertönte sogar die plärrenden Sirenen. Bis ich die Türen aufgerissen hatte, hatte der Mercedes schon neben uns angehalten, und seine Türen schwangen auf, als der Rest der Familie aus dem Auto sprang.

Die Sanitäter und ich luden Bellas Trage vorsichtig aus, während Alice, immer noch von Kopf bis Fuß in Sanitätskluft gekleidet, ins Krankenhaus stürmte, um Alarm zu schlagen. In der Zwischenzeit nahm Carlisle seinen Platz vor der Trage ein, schob sie unter lauten Rufen eilig voran und dort machte dort weiter, wo er am Unfallort aufgehört hatte, während er die Situation unter Kontrolle und das Krankenhauspersonal an die Arbeit brachte. Einige von Carlisles Kollegen schienen leicht verwundert darüber zu sein, wie Dr. Cullen um halb neun Uhr abends an seinem freien Tag mit einer jungen Frau auf einer Trage und seiner ganzen Familie im Schlepptau ins Krankenhaus geplatzt kam, doch sie erholten sich schnell von ihrem Schock und machten sich eilig an die Arbeit, sie umringten Bellas Trage, als Carlisle und ich sie, so schnell es mit menschlicher Geschwindigkeit möglich war, den Gang hinunterschoben. Von Chirurgen, Krankenschwester und gewöhnlichen Schaulustigen flankiert, flogen wir durch das Krankenhaus zur Intensivstation.

Den Operationssaal zu betreten war, wie in eine andere Welt getaucht zu werden, eine Welt, die von seltsamen, grün gewandeten Wesen und sperrigen, unheimlichen Apparaten bevölkert war, die auf ihren rostfreien Stahltischchen unheilvoll piepsten und surrten.

Sobald wir durch die Tür waren, wurde mir Bellas Trage unter den Händen weggerissen und ich wurde zur Seite geschubst, als mehrere Chirurgen und ihre Assistenten nach vorne drängten und dabei in ihre OP-Kleider schlüpften. Plötzlich realisierte ich, was passieren würde, wenn mich jemand bemerkte. Die Panik und Verwirrung rund um Bellas Ankunft und ihre degenerative Verfassung hatten die Menschen bis jetzt davon abgehalten, festzustellen, dass ich mir Zutritt zu diesem Raum verschafft hatte –einem Bereich, der für die Öffentlichkeit tabu war – aber es konnte bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern, bis man mich entdecken und wegschicken würden. Dass ich Carlisle Cullens Sohn war, war irrelevant; ich hatte keine Befugnis, mich in diesem Teil des Krankenhauses aufzuhalten.

Ich musste mir schnell etwas einfallen lassen.

Ich nutzte die allgemeine Verwirrung im Raum zu meinen Gunsten und schoss mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit in die Ecke, wo ich mir einen OP-Kittel vom Wandhaken schnappte und über den Kopf zerrte. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte ich mich für alle außer Carlisle unidentifizierbar gemacht. Ich beabsichtigte natürlich, mich als einer der Ärzte auszugeben, damit ich im Raum bleiben und sicherstellen konnte, dass man sich angemessen um Bella kümmerte; vielleicht würde ich sogar einen Teil der Operation selbst durchführen. Ich brachte es nicht über mich, zu gehen, sie mit diesen Fremden allein zu lassen, die sie anfassten, sie aufschnitten, ihr _wehtaten…_

Bei dem bloßen Gedanken sträubte ich mich und hastete nach vorne, ich musste unbedingt etwas zu tun bekommen. Ein instinktiver Impuls durchlief mich; ein Bedürfnis, zu helfen, nicht nur emotionale Unterstützung anzubieten, sondern wirklich etwas zu _tun_. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, einfach nur zuzusehen.

Ich war jedoch kaum bei Bella angekommen, als eine bekittelte Gestalt in meinen Weg trat. Ich musste ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, um zu wissen, wer es war.

"Geh mir aus dem Weg!" Ich versuchte nach links zu schnellen, fand meinen Weg aber wieder versperrt.

„Edward." Carlisles Stimme war fest, und ich wusste sofort, was gleich kommen würde.

"Lass mich durch", befahl ich, ohne seine Worte zu beachten. Über Carlisles Schulter konnte ich sehen, dass die Menschen sich bereit machten, Bella von ihrer Trage auf den OP-Tisch zu verlagern. Instinktiv versuchte ich, mich in ihre Richtung zu bewegen, aber Carlisle packte meine Schulter und hielt mich mit überraschender Kraft zurück. Ich beschimpfte ihn wüst. „Was machst du da?! Lass mich los!"

_Nein, Edward. _Carlisles Gedanken waren ruhig und besänftigend. Er schien vollkommen unbeeindruckt von meiner Feindseligkeit.

„Was meinst du mit 'nein'?! Ich will helfen-"

_Mach dich nicht lächerlich._

„Lächerlich? Wer ist hier lächerlich?!" Ich sah ihn ungläubig an. _Lächerlich?! _„Wir reden hier über _Bella_!"

_Ganz genau, _dachte er. _Du kannst nicht ernsthaft von mir erwarten, dass ich dich einen chirurgischen Eingriff an ihr durchführen lasse – du bist nicht in der Verfassung, irgendjemanden zu behandeln, schon gar nicht deine eigene Gefährtin. Da wird Blut sein; viel Blut. Wir müssen das Metallstück aus ihrem Arm entfernen, und dazu werden wir den Bereich um die Wunde herum aufschneiden müssen, die Blutgefäße festklammern und die Venen und Arterien wieder zusammennähe-"_

"Ich habe Medizin studiert, _Vater",_ knurrte ich – eine Spur zu laut. Ein paar Köpfe drehten sich zu uns. Als einer der Apparate ein paar lautes, dringliches Piepsen von sich gab, fuhren sie wieder zu Bella herum. Erschrocken versuchte ich wieder, zu dem Tisch zu kommen, aber Carlisle zog mich noch weiter von der Gruppe weg und flüsterte laut, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen.

"Ich _weiß, _dass du Medizin studiert hast, aber das ändert nichts. Dein praktisches Wissen ist bestenfalls beschränkt, und da du nie eine Assistenzzeit absolviert hast, hast du nur wenig Erfahrung mit Unfallchirurgie. Jetzt ist nicht der beste Zeitpunkt, deine Fähigkeiten oder Selbstkontrolle auszutesten, indem du dich Bellas frischem, fließendem Blut aussetzt!"

„Sie hat auch im Krankenwagen geblutet!", protestierte ich. Was er über meine Erfahrung gesagt hatte, ignorierte ich. Es stimmte, aber ich wollte es mir nicht eingestehen.

"Ja, aber das war für nur kurze Zeit und aus einer beschränkten Anzahl von Wunden", argumentierte Carlisle. „Um Bella zu behandeln, werden wir noch weitere Schnitte machen und ihr eine Bluttransfusion geben müssen."

Ich zögerte, versuchte eine Schwachstelle in seiner Argumentation zu finden.

"_Bitte, _Edward", beschwor mich Carlisle. "Je länger wir hier diskutieren, desto schlechter werden ihre Chancen. Ich liebe dich und Bella zu sehr, um zuzulassen, dass du dich dem Trauma aussetzt, sie zu behandeln. Bitte tu einfach, was ich sage und geh zu den anderen ins Wartezimmer."

"Aber…" Meine Augen flackerten zu Bella, die auf dem kalten Operationstisch ausgebreitet lag, umringt von Menschen, die ihr eine Bluttransfusion gaben. Tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich, dass Carlisle recht hatte, aber ich konnte es kaum ertragen, Bella zu verlassen. Andererseits hielt ich Carlisle mit jedem Moment, den ich dastand und diskutierte, davon ab, sie zu behandeln, und er war zweifellos am besten für diese Aufgabe geeignet. Ich vertraute Carlisle mit Bellas Leben, natürlich tat ich das.

"Okay", murmelte ich schließlich und stieß den Atem aus.

_Gott sei Dank, _dachte Carlisle. Ich konnte ihm seine Erleichterung ansehen. Er klopfte mir kurz auf die Schulter, dann sagte er mit normaler Lautstärke:

„Alice."

Die Türen schwangen auf und Alice war an meinem Ellenbogen. Sie musste sich draußen vor der Tür herumgedrückt haben. „Bitte bring Edward weg", trug Carlisle ihr auf und sah mir noch einmal bedächtig in die Augen. _Ich bin stolz auf dich, Sohn. _Offensichtlich wollte er nicht noch mehr Zeit von Bella entfernt verbringen, denn er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und trat rasch an ihre Seite, die Menschen teilten sich wie das Rote Meer, um ihn durchzulassen.

Ich blieb reglos, sah ein paar Augenblicke lang zu, bis ich fühlte, wie etwas mein Handgelenk berührte. Es war Alice. _Na komm, Edward, _dachte sie, nahm meine Hand und zog mich Richtung Tür. Nach einem letzten gequälten Blick auf Bella – die Sicht auf sie war mir jetzt fast versperrt – wandte ich mich ab und folgte Alice widerstrebend zur Tür, aus dem Raum hinaus und den Gang hinunter.

Ich war kaum zehn Schritte gekommen, als ich es zu bereuen begann, aber Alice brachte mich dazu, weiterzugehen, redete die ganze Zeit mit einer besänftigenden, beruhigenden Stimme auf mich ein, die man wohl annehmen würde, um einen Selbstmörder von dem Dach eines vierundzwanzigstöckigen Gebäudes herunter zu locken.

Bis wir das Wartezimmer erreicht hatten, hatte ich dreimal gedroht, zurückzugehen, Alice zweimal angebrüllt und war öfter ohne ersichtlichen Grund stehengeblieben, als ich zählen wollte. Als wir bei der Tür ankamen, blieb ich wieder stehen. „Bella", sagte ich dümmlich. Vielleicht war es eine verzögerte Reaktion, doch das Ausmaß dessen, was passiert war, kam jetzt erst richtig bei mir an. Ich fühlte, wie ich ohne weiter nachzudenken kehrtmachte. „Ich kann sie nicht allein lassen", murmelte ich Alice mit einer heiseren Stimme zu, die von meiner nicht wiederzuerkennen war.

„Edward", sagte Alice nachdrücklich und zerrte mit erneuter Kraft an meinem Arm. „Das haben wir schon durch." _Bella ist bei Carlisle; sie wird bestens versorgt. Es gibt nichts, was du jetzt gerade tun kannst. Bitte komm rein._

Ich schloss die Augen, als wollte ich versuchen, die Vernunft in ihren Gedanken auszublenden. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, funktionierte es nicht.

_Du musst mal einen Gang zurückschalten, runter vom Gas gehen und dich beruhigen. _fuhr sie fort. _Du bist vorher durch FEUER gegangen, schon vergessen? Feuer! Und du hast seitdem nicht angehalten. Also komm bitte einfach rein, damit du dich beruhigen kannst…_

Alice wartete meine Antwort gar nicht ab, sondern öffnete die Tür zum Wartezimmer und schob mich vor sich durch. Ich fügte mich, wenn auch nur, weil ich mich innerlich zu erschöpft fühlte, um noch mehr Diskussionen zu ertragen.

Drinnen waren der Rest meiner Familie und Tanya. Selbst ohne Jaspers Gabe war es leicht, ihre Ruhelosigkeit wahrzunehmen; die Krankenhausstühle standen vergessen da, denn sie standen in mehreren Gruppen im Raum herum und unterhielten sich schnell mit besorgten, gedämpften Stimmen. Als Alice und ich eintraten, verstummten alle und drehten sich mit bangen Gesichtsausdrücken zu uns.

"Was ist lo-", begann Emmett, aber er verstummte sofort, als Rosalie ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen stieß. Sie begutachtete meine Miene prüfend und kam offenbar zu dem Schluss, dass ich keine Fragen beantworten würde. Dieses eine Mal hätte ich ihr nicht dankbarer sein können. Meine Augen senkten sich auf den Boden; ohne ein Wort zu irgendjemandem zu sagen, ging ich langsam zum Fenster. Als ich in die Dunkelheit hinausblickte, schwirrten ihre neugierigen und besorgten Gedanken in meinem Kopf herum wie der Schnee draußen.

_Armer Edward – Oh Gott, er dreht schon wieder durch – Ich fühl mich so hilflos – Bitte lass es Bella gut gehen…_

Ich lehnte mich nach vorne und schloss die Augen, als ich die Wange an die kühle Fensterscheibe presste. Ich versuchte, mich auf glücklichere Erinnerungen an Bella zu konzentrieren, um das Summen der Gedanken anderer Leute auszublenden. Wahllos flackerten Bilder durch meinen Kopf.

_... Bella in prächtiges Satin gehüllt, als ich ihr beim Abschlussball aus dem Auto half, der hässliche Gips an ihrem Bein eine Nebensächlichkeit neben ihrer Schönheit; wir saßen gemeinsam auf der Klavierbank in unserem Haus in Forks und die Tränen liefen ihr aus den Augenwinkeln, als ich ihr Schlaflied spielte; ich rannte mit Bella auf meinem Rücken durch den Wald…_

Irgendwann später hörte ich Emmett, scheinbar an niemand Bestimmten

gerichtet, flüstern: "Sollen wir versuchen, mit ihm zu reden?". Niemand

antwortete. Ich war froh darüber; eine Unterhaltung würde meinen

Tagträumen nur in die Quere kommen.

… _Bellas Lachen in der Cafeteria, als Emmett ihr einen Witz erzählte, ihr schien nicht bewusst zu sein, wie besonders sie war, und ich sah sie fasziniert an; unser erster Kuss; wir lagen zusammen auf ihrem Bett; sie sah zu, wie ich Bäume ausriss, im Sonnenlicht funkelte und Kreise um unsere Lichtung lief und versuchte, ihr zu beweisen, was für ein Monster ich war…_

"Ich schau mal, ob es was Neues gibt", murmelte Esme viel später in dieser Nacht. Ich konnte hören, wie sich ihre Gedanken auf mich konzentrierten, als würde sie darauf warten, dass ich fragte, ob ich mitkommen dürfe. Ich wusste, dass es sinnlos war; wenn es Neuigkeiten gäbe, würde Carlisle uns schon finden. Ich vergrub mich wieder in meinen Erinnerungen, die jetzt zu düstereren Tagen wanderten und Gedanken vergifteten, die ursprünglich glücklich gewesen waren.

… _die erste Biologiestunde, in der ich überzeugt war, Bella wäre Dämon und Engel zugleich, geschickt, um mich zu verspotten; die zweite Stunde, in der mich bei ihrer bloßen Berührung Elektrizität durchströmte; alle, die darauf folgten, in denen ich versuchte, sie zu ignorieren, und mich damit nur immer unglücklicher machte; die rasende, unkontrollierbare Eifersucht, die ich jedes Mal empfand, wenn Newton sie auch nur ansah; das Baseballspiel; Bella im Schnee; Tylers Van, der unaufhaltsam über das Eis auf sie zu schlitterte…_

Mehrere Stunden mussten vergangen sein, denn der Himmel begann heller zu werden; ganz weit hinten am Horizont konnte ein schwaches Rosa ausmachen. Warum dauerte Bellas Operation so lang? Die einzigen Antworten, mit denen mein Hirn aufwarten konnte, waren zu schrecklich, um sie in Betracht zu ziehen, also ignorierte ich sie auf selbsttäuschende Weise, vergrub sie ganz tief in meinem Hirn und konzentrierte mich abermals auf die Sicherheit der Träume.

… _Bellas Duft im Regen; wie sie bei Dämmerung aussah; das erste Mal, dass ich sie über die Cafeteria hinweg erblickte; ich sah ihr beim Schlafen zu, in den Bann gezogen von dem Schlagen ihres Herzens; ich trug sie nach der Blutgruppenbestimmung ins Krankenzimmer; ich stellte sie meiner Familie vor; ich schnallte sie in Emmetts Jeep an, in der Nacht, in der wir vor James geflüchtet waren; der Verrat und die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen, als ich ihr sagte, ich würde sie nicht lieben; Bella bei mir zu Hause; Bella im Wald; Bella in ihrem Garten; Bella; Bella; Bella…_

* * *

Als ich das nächste Mal auftauchte, war es früher Morgen. Die Morgendämmerung war gerade angebrochen und blasse Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster und ließen ein schwaches Schimmern von meiner Haut abprallen, das auf die umliegenden Wände reflektiert wurde.

Die Anordnung der Personen im Raum hatte sich seither verändert. Tanya war weg, genauso, fiel mir nach ein paar Augenblicken auf, wie Esme. Rosalie saß bei der Tür und starrte mit blinden Augen an das nächste Stück Wand. Emmett saß leicht zusammengekrümmt neben ihr, da er versuchte, seinen riesigen Körper in einen der unbequemen blauen Plastikstühle zu zwängen, wie man sie in allen Wartezimmern der Welt fand. Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich eine passive Distanz ab und ein Blick in seinen Kopf zeigte mir, dass er angestrengt die Bodenfliesen zählte. Ich konnte nur annehmen, dass ihm die Banalität dieser Beschäftigung irgendwie half, der Frustration und Anspannung der vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden zu entfliehen.

Alice und Jasper saßen zusammen auf einer niedrigen, ramponierten Couch, die näher bei mir und dem Fenster stand. Alices Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Kopf lag hoffnungslos in Jaspers Schoß. Jaspers Körper war starr, doch sonst gab es kein äußerliches Anzeichen, dass er angespannt oder beunruhigt war. Er spielte sanft mit Alices Haaren, seine Hand liebkoste ihre schwarzen Locken langsam und bedächtig. Ich muss zugeben, dass es mich erschreckte, dass er seinen Blutdurst in einem Krankenhaus vollkommen unter Kontrolle hatte; wenn ich während der letzten paar Stunden nicht so abgelenkt gewesen wäre, hätte ich bestimmt eine Bemerkung dazu gemacht.

Bedauerlicherweise befand ich mich nicht in dem richtigen Zustand, um meinem Bruder zu seiner neuentdeckten Selbstkontrolle zu gratulieren. Jetzt, da ich aus meiner Trance 'erwacht' war (die, jetzt wo ich darüber nachdachte, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Jasper zuzuschreiben war), war ich in einem schrecklichen emotionalem Aufruhr.

Ich sprang auf und stieß etwas aus, das irgendwo zwischen Fluch und Schrei lag. Ich flog fast zur Tür, nur um festzustellen, dass sie verschlossen war. Da fluchte ich wirklich. Ich wirbelte herum und funkelte meine Geschwister zornig an.

"Was soll die Scheiße?", knurrte ich, woraufhin Jasper hastig eine weitere Welle der Ruhe durch den Raum sendete, doch ich kämpfte dagegen an. „Warum ist die Tür abgeschlossen?", verlangte ich, während ich daran riss. Ich hörte, wie sich das Metall leicht verzog, als die Tür unter meiner Kraft nachzugeben begann. Sie war hitzebeständig und daher verstärkt; andernfalls wäre ich binnen Sekunden durch gewesen. Mir war nicht unbewusst, dass niemand meine Frage mit Worten beantwortet hatte, aber das mussten sie auch gar nicht – ich las es in ihren Gedanken. Sie hatten die Tür abgeschlossen, um mich davon abzuhalten, rauszulaufen und nach Bella zu suchen, während sie noch operiert wurde. Wütend beschimpfte ich sie nochmal und schlug wieder auf die Tür ein, die daraufhin ein ohrenbetäubendes Knirschen von sich gab.

"Ähm", sagte Jasper, als er die Tür vorahnungsvoll beäugte, „das solltest du vielleicht lieber nicht tun."

Bei den Wörtern, mit denen ich ihn daraufhin bedachte, hätte sich meine Mutter im Grab umgedreht. Sogar Emmett wirkte leicht bestürzt. Mit einem endgültigen WUMM traf ich die Tür, und meine Faust schlug ein sauberes Loch hindurch, bevor das ganze Teil krachend zu Boden ging.

"Edward!", kreischten Rosalie und Alice gleichzeitig mit mahnenden, leicht entrüsteten Stimmen.

„Gut gemacht", brummelte Emmett sarkastisch. „Jetzt müssen wir uns auch noch für die Tür eine Geschichte ausdenken." Ich ignorierte ihn und schoss auf den Gang hinaus… wo ich wie angewurzelt vor Carlisle zum Stehen kam.

Unsere Augen fanden zueinander, unsere Blicke kreuzten sich – und während wir gerade mal einen Schritt voneinander entfernt dastanden, gab Carlisle in Gedanken eine Serie von Bildern und Worten mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit an mich weiter.

_Bella liegt auf dem Operationstisch und bekommt eine Bluttransfusion – _ich musste gegen das Gift ankämpfen, das bei dem Anblick ihrer offenen Adern in meiner Kehle aufstieg, und das obwohl ich sie nur durch Carlisles Erinnerungen sah. Er hatte vorhin eindeutig recht gehabt; sogar aus zweiter Hand war es schwer, mit ihrem Blut konfrontiert zu werden. Die Erinnerungen gingen weiter. _Carlisle ist von Ärzten umringt, die alle atemlos zusehen, als er sich über Bellas lädierten Arm beugt. Die Metallscherbe steckt in einer langen Schnittwunde, aus der mit hoher Geschwindigkeit Blut strömt. Carlisle bewegt seine Hände mit großer Vorsicht, als er dicht daneben einen weiteren Schnitt macht, damit er das Metallstück gefahrlos entfernen kann._

Ich schüttelte plötzlich den Kopf, verbannte die Erinnerungen. Ich konnte später noch auf den Einzelheiten von Bellas Operation herumreiten; alles, was mich im Moment interessierte, war, ob es ihr gut ging.

„Sag mir einfach, wie es ihr geht", befahl ich, unfähig, die Ungewissheit noch länger zu ertragen. Atemlos und mit zugeschnürter Kehle betrachtete sein Gesicht.

Und dann verzog sich Carlisles Gesicht zu einem abgekämpften, aber frohen Lächeln.

„Sie wird wieder gesund." Bei diesen Worten schrien meine Geschwister erleichtert auf, aber ich konnte diese Aussage nicht so leicht annehmen.

„W-wirklich?", hakte ich heiser nach. Ich konnte es fast nicht glauben; ich musste mich unbedingt vergewissern. „Sie wird nicht sterben?"

„Nein", lächelte Carlisle, „sie wird nicht sterben."

Die Erleichterung spülte in Wellen über mich und meine Beine zitterten leicht, als mich die Gefühle fast überwältigten. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete ein paarmal tief durch, um mich zu fangen. Ich spürte, wie meine Familie um mich herum zusammenkam, ihre Gedanken frohlockten, aber ich hielt die Hände hoch, um mich gegen sie zu wehren. Ich konnte ihre Freude und Unterstützung nicht verarbeiten, während ich selbst kaum begriffen hatte, was geschehen war.

_Bella wird nicht sterben, _dachte ich, _es wird ihr gut gehen._

_Sie wird nicht sterben._

_Es sei denn, sie wird ein Vampir._

Der letzte Gedanke schoss mir vollkommen unaufgefordert durch den Kopf und schreckte mich auf. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich gedacht, Alice hätte ihn dort hingepflanzt. Es erschreckte mich, dass ich jetzt auf diese Weise dachte.

Und doch … hätte es das nicht tun sollen. Ich hatte mich, was Bellas Verwandlung anging, schon entschieden; ich hatte Jasper sogar schon vor zwei Nächten nach dem Elternabend von meinem Vorhaben erzählt, als wir Bella zu ihrem Haus gefolgt waren. Ich hatte gedacht, das wäre die beste Vorgehensweise; die logischste.

Aber warum war ich dann jetzt so unsicher? Was hatte sich verändert, dass ich all meine Überzeugungen verloren hatte? War es, weil ich nun verstand, wie sehr ich Bellas Herz gebrochen hatte? Vielleicht war es, weil ich nun tief in meinem Inneren wusste, dass ein Vampir zu werden sie nicht glücklich machen würde. Vor uns beiden lag noch ein langer Weg bevor das geschehen konnte, und sie zu verwandeln, würde ihn weder kürzer machen, noch leichter. Ich musste ihr Herz heilen, bevor ich seinen Schlag stehlen konnte.

Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass ich immer noch nicht auf Carlisles Versicherung geantwortet hatte. Ich öffnete die Augen. Ich konnte später noch über die Zukunft nachdenken; alles, was im Augenblick wichtig war, war, dass Bella wieder gesund wurde.

"Ich will sie sehen", sagte ich leise zu Carlisle.

„Natürlich." Er nickte, aber ich bildete mir ein, einen Teil der Zufriedenheit in seinen Augen schwinden zu sehen, als er meine düstere Miene sah. Ich versuchte, mich ihm zuliebe zusammenzureißen, und rang mir ein schwaches Lächeln ab.

"Danke Carlisle. Danke, dass du dich um sie gekümmert hast." Er nahm meinen Dank mit einem stummen Nicken an, bevor er mich in eine feste Umarmung zog. Mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich viel jünger als 112; wie ein Teenager, der von seinem Vater getröstet wird, nicht wie ein Vampir von seinem Schöpfer.

Nachdem Carlisle mich wieder losgelassen hatte, wandte er sich stumm zur Tür. Ich folgte ihm und blieb nur kurz stehen, um den anderen einen Blick voll wortloser Dankbarkeit zuzuwerfen.

* * *

Kurze Zeit später folgte ich Carlisle einen langen Krankenhausgang hinunter und blieb hinter ihm stehen, als wir bei einer blauen Tür ankamen.

_Wir sind da, _dachte er und sah mich wachsam aus seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. Ich stand ganz still, wie festgefroren, und starrte auf die blaue Holztür. Was war das für ein Gefühl, das ich gerade empfand? Es kam mir so fehl am Platz vor, so ungewohnt. Da begriff ich – es war Furcht. Ich fürchtete mich vor diesem Raum und dem, was darin auf mich warten würde.

Das war an sich schon ein Schock, denn im Gegensatz zu den meisten Leuten fürchte ich mich normalerweise nicht vor Krankenhäusern. Als Medizinstudent fand ich es immer schwer zu begreifen, warum so viele Patienten und ihre Verwandten, mit denen ich zu tun hatte, Angst hatten. Für mich sind es nur Gebäude wie jedes andere auch – Wände, Böden, Türen und eine Decke. Ich nehme an, dass ich mehr Grund als die meisten habe, Krankenhäuser zu fürchten – schließlich waren sie Schauplatz für einige meiner schlimmsten Erinnerungen gewesen – aber mir fiel es schwer, Hass für lange Gänge und eine Truppe von Menschen zu empfinden, deren einzige Motivation es war, Leben zu retten.

Trotz alledem ertappte ich mich plötzlich dabei, dass ich es nicht fertigbrachte, Bellas Zimmer zu betreten. Obwohl Carlisle gesagt hatte, dass alles gut werden würde, konnte ich es nicht ganz glauben.

Carlisle musste das bemerkt haben, denn er öffnete die Tür für mich, ehe er mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und mich langsam in den Raum führte.

Und da war Bella. Sie lag auf einem Krankenbett mitten im Zimmer, ihr Körper war durch Kabel und Schläuche, die kreuz und quer verliefen und ineinander verwickelt waren, mit mehreren Apparaten und Monitoren verbunden, wie in einem schlechten Science-Fiction-Film.

Innerhalb von Sekunden war ich an Bellas Seite, kniete nieder und umschloss ihre Hand mit meiner. „Bella." Ich flüsterte ihren Namen, ehe ich meine freie Hand hob, um ihre eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus den geschlossenen Augen zu streichen. Ihre Haut fühlte sich feuchtkalt an, und als ich ihr Gesicht berührte, drehte sie sich unruhig im Schlaf herum und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und wurde mühsamer. Ich ließ sie sofort los, erschreckt von dem Piepsen der Maschine, die anzeigte, dass sich Bellas Herzfrequenz plötzlich stark erhöht hatte. Tatsächlich beruhigte sie sich wieder, sobald ich meine Hand weggenommen hatte.

Ich betrachtete sie ein oder zwei Augenblicke, dann richtete ich mich auf und drehte mich zu Carlisle. Jetzt war ich bereit für die Details.

„Erzähl mir alles", sagte ich zu ihm, als ich wieder zu Bella schaute. „Wie schwer war sie verletzt?"

Carlisle nickte und ging nach vorne, bis er neben mir an Bellas Bett stand.

"Sie hat drei gebrochene Rippen und ihre linke Schulter wurde ausgerenkt, als das Motorrad auf sie fiel", sagte er ruhig. „Als der Lastwagen explodierte, hat sie ein paar tiefe Fleischwunden im Arm davongetragen, weshalb sie eine große Menge an Blut verloren hat; wir mussten ihr mehrere Transfusionen geben. Außerdem hat sie ein paar Verbrennungen zweiten Grades und ein paar Blutergüsse, die über den ganzen Körper verteilt sind."

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich hörte, wie schwer Bella verletzt war. Als Carlisle gesagt hatte, es würde ihr gut gehen, hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass es so viele Ausnahmen geben würde.

„Ist sie schon die ganze Zeit bewusstlos?", fragte ich.

Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist einmal zu Bewusstsein gekommen – ungefähr zwanzig Minuten nachdem wir im OP-Raum angekommen waren, aber sie wurde fast sofort unter Narkose gesetzt, damit wir mit der Operation anfangen konnten."

"Und sie hat seitdem die Augen nicht aufgeschlagen?", fragte ich. Ein alarmierter Unterton schlich sich in meine Stimme.

„Nein, Edward, aber das ist kein Grund zur Sorge – es war zu erwarten. Bella hat schrecklich viel durchgemacht; ihr Körper braucht Ruhe. Danach sollte sie sich vollkommen erholen." Er schwieg, dann fuhr er fort: „Ich weiß, es sieht jetzt nicht danach aus, aber Bella hatte unglaubliches Glück."

Aufgebracht drehte ich mich zu Carlisle um. „Glück?! _Das _nennst du Glück?" Ich wies auf Bellas komatösen Körper auf dem Bett. „Gebrochene Rippen, eine ausgerenkte Schulter, ein teilweise zerstörter Arm, Verbrennungen und Blutergüsse an ihrem ganzen Körper und du denkst, Bella hatte _Glück_?!"

„Ja, das denke ich, denn es hätte viel schlimmer kommen können", erwiderte Carlisle. Und dann, unausgesprochen: _Sie hätte sterben können._

Ich zuckte zusammen und nickte knapp. Carlisle hatte recht; ich vergaß mich selbst. Bella lebte. Sie _lebte._

_Und selbst wenn sie nicht gestorben wäre, _fuhr Carlisle fort, _hätte es Bella viel schlimmer treffen können. _

Ich schaute scharf auf. "Was meinst du damit?"

Carlisle zeigte auf Bellas rechten Arm, der jetzt bandagiert war. „Die Metallscherbe steckte nur Zentimeter neben Bellas rechtem Brachialnervenplexus."

Ich keuchte auf. Nach Jahren an der Medizinschule erkannte ich das Wort 'Brachialnervenplexus' als Fachbegriff für eine Gruppierung fünf wichtiger Nerven wieder, die Gefühl und Bewegung des Arms kontrollieren. Wenn diese Nerven auf irgendeine Weise verletzt wurden, konnten die Folgen schrecklich sein. Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf Carlisles Worte.

„Ich bin sicher, ich muss dir gar nicht erst sagen", meinte er ernst, „dass, wenn sich das Metall auch nur leicht verschoben hätte, diese Nerven vollkommen durchtrennt worden wären. Sie hätten nie wieder richtig funktioniert und Bellas rechter Arm wäre jetzt komplett gelähmt."

Es dauerte ein paar Momente, bis mir auffiel, dass ich aufgehört hatte zu atmen. Carlisle beobachtete mich, wartete auf eine Reaktion. Als ich schließlich sprach, klang meine Stimme merkwürdig, gar nicht wie meine eigene. „_Gelähmt?_", war alles, was ich herausbrachte.

„Ja."

Es fühlte sich an, als legte etwas Dunkles und Entsetzliches um mich, das mich dort, wo ich stand, festnagelte. _Bella hätte gelähmt werden können. Ihr Leben hätte zerstört werden können._

_Alles wegen mir. _

Ich spürte, dass mich Carlisle immer noch anschaute, und bei seinen nächsten Worten hätte ich schwören können, dass auch er Gedanken lesen konnte.

„Edward, hör auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen."

„Was?"

„Es gibt nichts, was du hättest tun können, um es zu verhindern; in der Tat ist es nur deiner Reaktionsschnelligkeit und deinem Mut zu verdanken, dass Bella nicht getötet wurde. Wenn du nicht zur Stelle gewesen wärst, um sie zu retten, wäre sie mit ziemlicher Sicherheit gestorben."

„Wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre, wäre der Unfall gar nicht erst passiert", korrigierte ich ihn. „Sie wäre nie nachts während eines Schneesturms mit einem Motorrad über eine vereiste Straße gefahren. Sie wäre überhaupt nicht erst bei unserem Haus gewesen, sondern daheim; im Trockenen, im Warmen, in Sicherheit." _Glücklich. _

_Wenn sie mich nur nie kennengelernt hätte._

Aus Carlisles Gedanken ging eindeutig hervor, dass er anderer Meinung war, aber ich wollte seine Beteuerungen nicht hören; in meinem Herzen wusste ich, dass das Schlamassel, in dem Bella steckte, ganz allein auf mein Konto ging, und das Wissen brachte mich um.

„Kann ich bitte eine Weile mit Bella allein sein?", fragte ich schnell, um Carlisle zu unterbrechen. Er sah mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an, als wolle er meinen Gesichtsausdruck lesen, dann seufzte er schwer und willigte mit einem Nicken ein.

„Okay", sagte er. „Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst…"

"Dann weiß ich, wen ich rufen muss", beendete ich den Satz. „Danke." Mit einem letzten besorgten Blick verließ Carlisle das Zimmer und ließ mich mit nichts als meinem schuldbeladenen Gewissen und reichlich Zeit, all die Arten, auf die ich Bella im Stich gelassen hatte, zu analysieren und aufzulisten, zurück.

Carlisles Worte hallten in meinen Gedanken wider. „_Es gibt nichts, was du hättest tun können, um es zu verhindern … wenn du nicht zur Stelle gewesen wärst, um sie zu retten, wäre sie mit ziemlicher Sicherheit gestorben." _Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt hatte er recht. Sogar ich konnte erkennen, dass Bellas Unfall zumindest dieses Mal genau das gewesen war. Es war nicht dasselbe wie damals, als sie von James angegriffen wurde. Dieses Mal hatte sie ihren Meister in einem betrunkenen Fahrer und einer vereisten Straße gefunden, nicht in einem mörderischen Vampir, der nach ihrem Blut trachtete. Ihr Widersacher war ein natürlicher gewesen, einer, dem sie jederzeit hätte begegnen können. Der Unfall war unvermeidbar gewesen, hatte außerhalb meiner Kontrolle gelegen. _Nicht meine Schuld. _

Nur dass es natürlich nicht stimmte. Ich _war _in jeder Hinsicht schuld daran. Ganz egal, wie plausibel ich den Vorfall zu erklären versuchte, Tatsache blieb, dass Bellas Blut schon wieder meinetwegen vergossen worden war. Sie war von _meinem _Haus weggefahren, als sie von dem Lastwagen erfasst wurde, und sie hatte versucht, _mir _zu entkommen; keinem anderen. Sie wäre fast gelähmt worden wegen etwas, das _ich _getan hatte; oder vielmehr _nicht _getan hatte. Wieder einmal hatte sie wegen _meinem _Versäumnis Schmerzen erlitten, und wieder einmal hatte _ich _nicht genug getan, um sie zu retten.

Ich seufzte und fuhr mir hoffnungslos mit der Hand durchs Haar. Was würde jetzt aus uns werden? Bella hatte schon vorher mehr als genug Gründe gehabt, mich zu hassen, und nach dieser jüngsten Entwicklung würde es mich nicht überraschen, wenn sie mich nie wieder sehen wollte. Wie konnte ich es dann wiedergutmachen?

Während ich in diese Grübeleien versunken war, flatterten Bellas Lider leicht, und die winzige Bewegung weckte meine Aufmerksamkeit sofort. Ich starrte sie ein paar Sekunden lang angespannt an, fragte mich, ob sie gleich aufwachen würde. Obwohl ich nichts mehr wollte, als ihre Augen offen zu sehen, musste ich zugeben, dass ich mich vor ihrer Reaktion, wenn sie mich sah, fürchtete. Nach ein paar Sekunden jedoch seufzte sie schwach und ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück, in dem Wissen, dass sie immer noch schlief.

Ich sank tiefer in den Stuhl und schloss die Augen, ließ die Zeit an mir vorbei streichen. In den nächsten Stunden schien sie abwechselnd voranzustürmen und sich dann wieder in endlose Sekunden zu dehnen. Meine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Bellas Worten vor meinem Haus; zu ihren Tränen, ihren Anschuldigungen, ihrer Liebe, ihrem Hass und Kummer, der Hitze ihres Kusses…

Für ein paar Sekunden hörte ich auf zu atmen, verloren in dem Gefühl, bis ich hörte, wie die Tür aufging. Ich wusste augenblicklich, dass es Esme war.

Ich setzte mich auf und riss die Augen auf. Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass meine Familie mit mir im Krankenhaus war. Sie hatten bis jetzt einen respektvoll weiten Bogen um Bellas Zimmer gemacht – zweifellos auf Carlisles Bitte hin.

Ich warf der Uhr auf einem der Bildschirme neben Bellas Bett einen Blick zu. Es war zehn nach neun. Das Zimmer war nun fast vollständig in winterliches Sonnenlicht gebadet, das Bellas blasser Haut einen unheimlichen, fast durchsichtigen Anschein verlieh… Der Selbsthass und die Schuld, die ich, während ich die letzten paar Stunden meinen Tagträumen nachgegangen war, unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte, drängten nun mit erneuter Gewalt zurück, als ich ihr beim Schlafen zusah. Sie lag reglos da, wirkte zerschlagen, schwach, gebrochen…

Ich hörte leichte Schritte auf dem Linoleum, als Esme herüberkam, um sich zu mir zu setzen.

_Wie fühlst du dich? _Ihre Gedanken waren freundlich und tröstend, was mich quälte – ich verdiente ihr Mitleid nicht.

Ich tat, als hätte ich ihre Frage nicht gehört, und fixierte weiterhin das regelmäßige Muster der Striche auf Bellas EKG. Aber meine Hände verrieten meine Gefühle; sie gruben sich in die Lehnen des Stuhls und hinterließen fingerförmige Dellen in dem Plastik. Doch bevor ich dem Stuhl zu viel Schaden zufügen konnte, fühlte ich eine Berührung an meinem Handgelenk. Mein Kopf fuhr herum und ich sah Esme, die ihre Hände auf meine gelegt hatte. Ihre Augen waren besorgt, echter Kummer saß tief in den goldenen Iris. _Nicht, Edward._

"Was?", fragte ich, obwohl ich natürlich schon wusste, was sie antworten würde. Es war seltsam, zu sprechen; mich erschreckte, wie tot und leer meine Stimme klang. Es fühlte sich an, als wären Jahre seit meinem Gespräch mit Carlisle vergangen, obwohl ich wusste, dass es gerade mal ein paar Stunden gewesen waren.

_Hör auf, dich zu quälen, _erwiderte Esme, _es ist nicht deine Schuld._

Bei diesen Worten streifte ich ihre Hände sofort ab, kam auf die Füße und schritt zum Fenster. Ich stand dort im Licht; betrachtete das dumpfe Glitzern auf meiner Haut.

„Du irrst dich, Esme. Du hast ja keine Ahnung."

_Dann erklär's mir. _Sie saß immer noch auf dem Stuhl, schaute mich aus schmerzerfüllten Augen an. Ich konnte die Verzweiflung in ihren Gedanken spüren und fühlte einen weiteren Stich von Reue, als ich begriff, wie nahe ihr diese Situation ging. _Noch ein Punkt auf für meine Liste, _dachte ich.

"Nein", flüsterte ich, schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen, "du würdest es nicht verstehen, du bist zu gut. Du könntest dich nie so schuldig fühlen, weil du nie jemanden so schrecklich verletzen würdest." Selbst in meinen eigenen Ohren klangen meine Worte wie die eines verzogenen, hormongesteuerten Teenagers – _Niemand kann meinen Schmerz begreifen, keiner versteht, wie ich mich fühle; _das zeitübergreifende, schablonenhafte Klagelied der Jugendlichen. Doch in diesem Fall war es so nahe an der Wahrheit, wie es nur ging. Esme war so mitfühlend, so freundlich, so liebevoll … es war ein Wunder, dass meine bloße Anwesenheit sie nicht trübte.

Es gab so viele Dinge, für die ich mich schämen musste, was Bella anging. Ich hatte sie vor sechs Jahren seelisch zugrunde gerichtet, und letzte Nacht wäre es mir beinahe gelungen, sie körperlich zu vernichten.

Wir schwiegen lange, während ich mit blinden Augen aus dem Fenster starrte. Ich konnte fühlen, wie sich Esmes Blick in mich bohrte, gab aber vor, sie zu ignorieren. Ich wusste, dass sie darauf wartete, dass ich etwas sagte, aber ich konnte nicht. Endlich brach sie das Schweigen.

_Aber du wirst nicht wieder gehen. _Es war keine Frage; es war eine Feststellung.

Ich wusste, dass ich es nicht umgehen konnte, meine Gedanken mit Esme zu teilen. Ein kleiner Teil von mir war freute sich sogar über die Gelegenheit; vielleicht würde es mir helfen, einen kleinen Teil meines Kummers loszuwerden.

"Nein", seufzte ich, als ich mein Gesicht zu Esme drehte und dabei Bellas schlafende Gestalt betrachtete. Sie war so wunderschön, trotz der hässlichen Maschinen und Verbände, die ihren zarten Körper einschlossen. „Ich könnte Bella nicht noch einmal verlassen; ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich es je geschafft habe." Meine Augen begegneten Esmes. „Ich liebe sie", sagte ich schlicht. „Ich liebe sie aus ganzem Herzen; jetzt mehr denn je zuvor, auch wenn ich nie gedacht hätte, dass das überhaupt möglich wäre. Sie ist alles für mich. Sie hält mich ohne Berührung, ohne Worte oder Ketten; ein Blick, ein Atemzug, mehr braucht es nicht. Ich kann ohne sie nicht existieren… das weiß ich jetzt." Ich verstummte und schaute weg, mir war bewusst, dass meine Hände sichtlich zitterten. Es fühlte sich an, als rückten die Wände zusammen, als schlössen sie mich ein und knechteten mich. Als ich schließlich fortfuhr, konnte ich meine Stimme kaum vom Zittern abhalten.

"Wie kann ich ohne sie leben?", sagte ich, mehr zu mir selbst als zu irgendjemand anderem. Es war lange still, und Esme sah mich einfach nur an. „Sag mir, wie ich sie verlassen kann, Esme", flüsterte ich schließlich. „Sag mir, wie ich sie retten kann." Meine Stimme wurde lauter, bekam einen verzweifelten Unterton… bevor sie zu einem Nichts verklang: „Bitte…"

Sie antwortete nicht; ich hatte es auch nicht erwartet.

"Ich _kann _ohne sie nicht existieren." Ich seufzte nach einer beinahe endlosen Pause. „Und doch weiß ich nicht … ich weiß nicht, wie ich den Schaden, den ich ihr zugefügt habe, je wiedergutmachen kann. Ich habe sie auf so viele Arten im Stich gelassen; ich fange gerade erst an zu begreifen, wie sehr ich ihr körperlich und seelisch wehgetan habe. Ich will für immer bei Bella bleiben, aber ich kann nicht sehen, wie … w-wie die Dinge nach allem, was ich getan habe, je wieder so werden können wie früher."

Meine Stimme zitterte und ich unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und hob den Blick zur Decke, als wollte ich mit dieser unterbewussten, menschlichen Bewegung die Tränen zurückkämpfen – eine der wenigen Angewohnheiten aus meinem früheren Leben, die ich beibehalten hatte. Es sprach Bände über den jungen Mann, der ich einst gewesen war; der sich nach der Anerkennung seines Vaters gesehnt hatte und nach Ansehen in einer Welt, in der Beherrschung, Stärke und Tapferkeit am höchsten gerühmt wurden; der Jugendliche, der von gestärkten Uniformen, glänzenden Orden und Fanfaren geträumt hatte. Dieser Junge hätte nie Tränen vergossen, wenn er es verhindern konnte. Und obgleich ich mich nicht mehr vor solchen Zurschaustellungen der Schwäche fürchten musste – schließlich konnte gar nicht mehr weinen – hatte ich den Impuls geerbt, sie um jeden Preis zu vermeiden.

"Ach, Edward…", seufzte Esme. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung war bei mir und hatte mich in eine feste, mitfühlende Umarmung geschlossen. Ich lehnte mich in ihre Arme und versuchte ihre Umarmung zu erwidern, aber ich fühlte mich fast zu taub dazu. „Du musst sie nicht verlassen", murmelte Esme in meine Schulter. „Bella _will _nicht, dass du sie verlässt. Sie liebt dich und sie braucht dich; hast du ihr letzte Nacht nicht zugehört?"

„Doch, und sie hat gesagt, dass sie mich hasst", brachte ich hervor und entzog mich leicht aus Esmes Umarmung.

„Ja, aber sie liebt dich trotzdem", erwiderte Esme tröstend. „Sie fühlt sich verraten, Edward. Verraten und verletzt und – das würde mich nicht überraschen – mehr als nur ein bisschen verwirrt. Sie hat sechs Jahre in dem Glauben gelebt, dass du sie nicht liebst, dass du dich anderen Dingen zugewendet hast. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie weh das getan haben muss?"

Ich öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten; natürlich wusste ich, was sie durchgemacht hatte – ich hatte den Schmerz auch gefühlt – aber Esme kam mir zuvor.

„Oh, natürlich mindere ich nicht ab, wie sehr _du _gelitten hast", fuhr sie schnell fort. „Ich weiß das … dass du ohne Bella kaum überlebt hast." Ihre Augen wurden schmal und ich sah in ihren Gedanken Erinnerungen an meine gramerfülltesten und teilnahmslosesten Momente. Esme schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ihre Hände schlossen sich bei der Erinnerung fester um meinen Unterarm, und zum tausendsten Mal zuckte ich innerlich darüber zusammen, wie sehr ich ihr wehgetan hatte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden lockerte sich Esmes Griff und sie sprach langsam weiter. "Ich… ich habe gesehen, wie du dich durch jede Stunde gekämpft hast… und es hat mir das Herz gebrochen, dich so … leiden zu sehen. Aber – und das ist das große 'aber', Edward – _du _wusstest zumindest, dass Bella dich noch liebt. Du musstest nie aus ihrem Mund hören, dass sie dich nicht mehr will, oder glauben, dass sie deiner überdrüssig geworden wäre.

Aber Bella schon. Wie wir letzte Nacht gesehen haben, hat sie deinen Lügen wirklich geglaubt; sie wusste nie, dass du sie mit ihnen nur beschützen wolltest; sie hat nie aufgehört, sie zu glauben. Und dennoch, trotz allem, hat sie nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben. _Deshalb _ist sie so wütend, Edward, nicht weil sie dich hasst oder will, dass du gehst."

Ich konnte nicht antworten; ich wusste nicht wie. Esmes Worte ergaben so viel Sinn, dass es ungehobelt wäre, ihnen etwas entgegenzusetzen, und doch wagte ich gleichzeitig nicht zu glauben, dass ich nicht alles mit Bella kaputtgemacht hatte. Ich wollte wissen, dass Bella mich immer noch liebte; ich wollte glauben, dass sie es auch nach diesem Unfall noch täte, aber nach allem, was passiert war, fiel es mir schwer.

"Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass die Dinge von nun an leicht sein werden", fuhr Esme sanft fort, während sie tröstend über meinen Arm rieb. „Vor allem nach dem Unfall. Ich denke auch nicht, dass sie zu einfach sein sollten; die Liebe ist keine Liebe, die nicht unter Hindernissen und Schwierigkeiten leidet. Es kann Monate oder gar Jahre dauern, bis eure Beziehung wieder das ist, was sie einmal war… aber irgendwann _wird _es so weit sein, das verspreche ich dir. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht werden du und Bella stärker daraus hervorgehen." Ruhig kam sie am Ende ihrer Rede an, ohne blumige Ausdrücke oder einen großartigen Abschluss; nur mit unaufdringlicher Ehrlichkeit und sanfter Anteilnahme.

"Danke", flüsterte ich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange; ich musste nicht sagen, wofür. Esme wusste wie immer ganz genau, was ich hören musste. Vielleicht war es Mutterinstinkt, vielleicht nur jahrelange Übung und Beobachtung meiner Launen; weshalb auch immer, sie hatte wieder und wieder bewiesen, dass sie mein Fels war.

Esme schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf, als wolle sie sagen: "Nicht der Rede wert". Sie drückte noch einmal meine Hand, bevor sie sie losließ und zur Tür blickte.

"Geh ruhig", sagte ich und winkte aufmunternd mit der Hand; ich konnte sehen, dass sie wieder zu Carlisle wollte. Sie zögerte, aber ich nickte ihr nur zu. „Ich komm schon klar", versicherte ich ihr. „Wir sehen uns später." Sie dankte mir stumm, dann verließ sie eilig den Raum und überließ es mir, alles gerade Gesagte auszuwerten.

Ich war nach wie vor verängstigt und voller Schuldgefühle; ich bereute mein Handeln immer noch und machte mir für fast alles Vorwürfe, was zwischen Bella und mir geschehen war. Ich wusste, dass unsere Zukunft in vielerlei Hinsicht ein größtenteils düsterer und ungewisser Ort war.

Allerdings war ich mir nach meinem Gespräch mit Esme einer Sache absolut sicher, nämlich folgender: ich würde nicht zulassen, dass ich Bella noch einmal verlor. Ich brauchte sie und ich sehnte mich nach ihr, mehr als ich mich in meinem Leben nach irgendetwas anderem gesehnt hatte; mehr als nach Krieg, Menschlichkeit oder selbst _Blut_. Eine Zukunft ohne sie war undenkbar – ein Leben ohne sie nicht zu ertragen.

Somit blieb mir nur eine einzige Möglichkeit.

Ich würde für den Rest meiner Existenz versuchen, wiedergutzumachen, was ich getan hatte. Ich würde alles tun, um Bella zu überzeugen, dass sie mir wieder ihr Vertrauen und ihre Liebe schenken konnte. Ich hatte zuvor so falsch gelegen; mein Ziel hätte nicht sein sollen, Bella zu verbiegen, sie zurückzu'gewinnen' oder zu verführen, sondern _mich ihrer_ wieder würdig zu machen. Nie wieder würde ich sie als ein Objekt sehen, das es zu gewinnen galt; ich hätte mir selbst zuhören sollen, als ich Emmett sagte, dass Bella kein Spiel war.

Es gab so viele Dinge, die Bella und ich durchstehen müssen würden, aber zumindest wusste ich jetzt, dass es einen Hoffnungsschimmer gab; ein flimmerndes Licht in was zuvor schwärzeste Dunkelheit gewesen war.

Ich stand von meinem Stuhl auf und ging zum Fenster, hieß die schwache Wärme des Wintersonnenlichts auf meiner kalten Haut willkommen. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Unfall fiel mir auf, dass mein Körper ein wenig schmerzte, und da waren ganz gewiss blasse Narben auf den unbedeckten Teilen meiner Haut, die entstanden waren, als ich durchs Feuer rannte, um zu Bella zu kommen. Natürlich nichts Ernstes; wahrscheinlich würden sie morgen schon verschwunden sein.

Und dann zog etwas draußen meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Vor dem Fenster sah ich ein dreckig-graues Fahrzeug um die Ecke und auf den Krankenhausparkplatz rasen. Selbst vom meinem Standort im dritten Stock konnte ich die blaue Schrift auf dem runden Zeichen, das an der Seite des Autos prangte, lesen: _Rochester Airport Taxi-Limo 247-7678._

Das kam mir seltsam vor. Was machte ein Taxi, das Flugzeugpassagiere zum und vom Flughafen transportierte, auf dem Parkplatz des Krankenhauses? Und außerdem, warum war es durch den Hintereingang gekommen – der hauptsächlich für Notfahrzeuge reserviert war?

Mir fielen nur drei mögliche Antworten ein; der Fahrer hatte sich verirrt, er hatte einen Verletzten dabei oder er war in solcher Eile, dass ihm die Vorschriften schlichtweg egal waren. Fasziniert beobachte ich weiterhin, denn ich wollte sehen, wer aus dem Taxi steigen würde. Doch bevor der Wagen ganz stehenbleiben konnte, sah ich, wie ein Krankenpfleger zur Fahrertür lief und zu rufen begann und zu einem NUR FÜR NOTFÄLLE Schild gestikulierte. Ich sah, wie der Fahrer den Kopf aus dem Fenster steckte und protestierte, nur um von dem Arzt zusammengestaucht zu werden. Verärgert zog er seinen Kopf wieder ins Innere des Taxis zurück und wendete mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Ich konnte gerade noch seine mürrischen Gedanken ausmachen:

_Als wär _ich _derjenige, der hier langkommen wollte… ich hab kein Problem damit, einfach durch den Haupteingang zu kommen, aber er wollte hier rein fahren… hat mich vom Flughafen bis hierher 80 fahren lassen… das war das zusätzliche Trinkgeld nicht wert… wenn die im Betrieb davon hören, nehmen sie mir meine Lizenz ab…_

Ich zog mich völlig verwirrt aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Es schien, als hätte der Fahrer von seinem Passagier den doppelten Lohn erhalten, damit dieser ihn so schnell wie möglich zum Krankenhaus brachte, ohne Rücksicht auf Gefahr oder Risiko. Ich versuchte, die 'Stimme' des Passagiers zu suchen; mittlerweile hatte mich das Drama, das sich vor meinen Augen abspielte, in seinen Bann gezogen und ich wollte mehr erfahren.

Es war schwer, seine Gedanken ausfindig zu machen; zum Teil, weil er ein Fremder war, aber auch, weil er nun außer Sichtweite war. Ich konnte feststellen, dass er sehr erschüttert war, was zweifellos zu meinen Schwierigkeiten beitrug. Frustriert richtete ich all meine Bemühungen darauf, den schwer fassbaren Verstand zu durchdringen, doch gerade als ich dachte, Erfolg zu haben, flog hinter mir die Tür zu Bellas Zimmer auf.

Ich wirbelte herum und riss meine Gedanken von der Suche nach dem Fremden los. Alice stand im Türrahmen, ihr Gesicht vor Sorge verzerrt. Ich war so in meine Albernheiten vertieft gewesen, dass ich weder ihre Schritte noch ihre Gedanken gehört hatte, als sie zu Bellas Zimmer rannte.

„Was ist lo-", setzte ich an, doch bevor ich die Frage beenden konnte, wurde ich in Alices Kopf getaucht; ein unergründliches Netz aus Gedanken, Erinnerungen und Visionen. Es war anders als alles, was ich je erlebt hatte; es war, als hätten sich Alices Fähigkeiten überschlagen. Ihr Verstand arbeitete so schnell, dass ich kaum mitbekam, was sie mir zu sagen versuchte. Es war fast, als wolle ihr Gehirn jeden einzelnen Gedanken und jede einzelne Vision so schnell wie möglich übermitteln, als wüsste es, dass es die Zeit knapp bemessen war. Aber wie konnte das sein?

_Vergangenheit: unsere Ankunft im Krankenhaus; Gegenwart: "Edward, wir haben ein großes Problem"; Zukunft: das Geräusch von Schreien, als eine gesichtslose Person die Treppen zu unserem Gang hochstürzt; Vergangenheit: ich sitze reglos da, warte, dass Carlisle aus dem OP-Saal kommt; Gegenwart: „Du musst ganz ruhig bleiben"; Zukunft: jemand kommt auf mich zu, Dunkelheit senkt sich mit jedem Schritt um uns, als würde die Welt Stück für Stück aufgelöst…._

Mein Verstand schreckte unter dem Druck, der auf ihn ausgeübt wurde, zurück; ich versuchte gegen die Flut aus Bildern anzukämpfen, die auf mich einstürzte, um zu verstehen, was sie mir berichtete. „Alice, ich…"

_Vergangenheit: Eine Schwester sitzt an einem Computer, sie überfliegt eine Datenbank aus Unterlagen, dann klickt sie auf BELLA SWAN; das Klingeln eines Telefons; Zukunft: Empörte Schreie; Knurren; Kampfgeräusche; und DANN…_

Schneller als ein Herzschlag hörte alles auf. Es war als hätte jemand bei Alices Visionen den Stecker gezogen. Ich packte das Fensterbrett leicht keuchend, während ich versuchte, mich von dem Ansturm zu erholen. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, wie Alice auf die Knie fiel und ihren Kopf umklammerte. Ich konnte ihre Gedanken immer noch hören, aber alle Hinweise auf die Zukunft waren verschwunden und von einer scheinbar endlosen Leere aus Nichts ersetzt worden.

Ich fühlte, wie die Panik in meiner Kehle hochstieg. „W-was war das gerade?", fragte ich immer noch bebend.

Alice schaute nicht auf von wo sie kauerte, ihre winzige Gestalt zitterte als hätte sie einen Anfall. „Ich w-weiß n-nicht", krächzte sie. „Ich hab mich … noch nie so … gefühlt." Sie hustete heftig und ich wollte sie trösten, aber zuerst war wichtig, dass ich verstand, was hier vorging.

"Was meintest du vorhin mit 'wir haben ein großes Problem'?", fragte ich. „Was heißt das? Warum hast du mir diese Erinnerungen gezeigt?"

Alices Augen begegneten meinen in einem rasenden Blick schierer Verzweiflung. „Eine der Krankenschwestern hat Bellas Vater angerufen", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

Wäre ich ein Mensch gewesen, dann hätte mein Herz einen Schlag ausgesetzt.

„Sie hat Charlie angerufen?!", fragte ich entgeistert.

Alice nickte, ihre Schultern hoben sich. „Niemand hat daran gedacht, Bellas Angaben zu ändern, und Charlie ist ihr nächster Angehöriger. Sie haben ihn fast sofort angerufen nachdem Bella hier angekommen ist, aber Carlisle hat es gerade erst rausgefunden."

Jetzt war ich es, dessen Gedanken sich überschlugen. Wenn sie Charlie angerufen hatten, dann wusste er, dass Bella verletzt war, und er hatte es sicher auch ihrer Mutter erzählt und … und …

„Oh Gott", sagte ich, als ich begriff.

_Ganz genau, _erwiderte Alice.

Das Taxi vom Flughafen. Der Fremde mit den unlesbaren Gedanken. Die gesichtslose Gestalt, deren bloße Anwesenheit Alices Visionen in Vergessen explodieren ließ.

Das konnte nur eines bedeuten.

Jacob Black würde uns gleich einen Besuch abzustatten.

* * *

**Hey Leute!**

**Dankeschön an Anja, der-x-te-Versuch, Selina und DaniHerbst für eure lieben Reviews! **** 50! **

**Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Im nächsten kommt dann mal jemand ganz anderes zu Wort. :D Kommt ihr drauf, wer?**

**Bitte schreibt mir, wie euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat, okay?**

**LG, Sonnenblumeues :)**


	14. Anführer

**Diese Fanfiction gehört nicht mir, sondern DQRC, ich übersetze nur.**

**Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer. **

**Ihr hattet natürlich recht. Bühne frei für Jacob Black. :D**

* * *

_Eager to please,_

_Trying to be what they need_

_But I'm so very tired_

_I've stopped trying to find_

_Any peace in my mind_

_Because it tangles the wires_

_**(Whisper von A Fine Frenzy)**_

* * *

**Anführer**

**Einige wenig bekannte und dennoch total wahre Dinge über mich, Jacob Black**

**Erstens. **Entgegen der allgemeinen Auffassung bin ich kein Typ, der anderen gerne das Leben ruiniert. Ich bin nicht mit dem Vorsatz auf die Welt gekommen, '_Die Großartigste Liebesgeschichte Aller Zeiten_'zu zerstören, auch bekannt als '_Die Größte Scheiße Seit Menschengedenken_'oder '_Verdammte Beziehungen: Die Chroniken von Bella & Cullen_'_. _Klar, wenn's nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte Bella den Blutsauger nie kennengelernt, geschweige denn sich in ihn verliebt, nur damit er ihr nicht mal ein Jahr später das Herz brechen und darauf rumtrampeln konnte – verdammt, wenn ich Einfluss auf solche Dinge hätte, würden Vampire nicht mal _existieren – _aber das heißt nicht, dass ich von Anfang an die Daumen gedrückt habe, dass ihre Beziehung in die Brüche geht. Ich wollte, dass Bella glücklich ist, und die am Boden zerstörte, erstarrte, zombiemäßige Bella, in die sie sich verwandelte, nachdem _er _gegangen war, fiel definitiv unter 'nicht glücklich'. Ich wusste, dass sie ihn liebte, aber ich wusste auch, dass er sie nicht verdient hatte und dass er ein gefährlicher, herzloser Verräter war.

**Zweitens. **Als Bella an diesem schicksalhaften Januartag in meiner Garage auftauchte und aussah, als hätte der Tod sie verschluckt, ihre Seele ausgelutscht und dann wieder ausgespuckt, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich sie je wieder hinkriegen würde. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich keine Ahnung, wo ich überhaupt anfangen sollte. Es war einfach zu viel an ihr kaputt, zu viele Teile von ihr waren zerbrochen. Bella zusammenzuflicken war nicht so leicht wie ein Auto zu reparieren; es gab keine Anleitung , kein Handbuch, keine Gebrauchsweisung – jeder Tag war eine neue Herausforderung, eine weitere Übung in Vorsicht. Ich lernte, all die Zeichen und Signale zu erkennen, die mir sagten, wie sie sich fühlte, ob sie dem Ende des dunklen Tunnels, in dem sie gefangen war, etwas näher kam.

**Drittens. **Ich liebe Carole mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Okay, das ist keine wenig bekannte Tatsache, aber es ist wahr. Jedes Mal wenn ich sie sehe, ist es wie das erste Mal und es ist, wie wenn man einen Elektroschock bekommt oder eine ungebremste Naturgewalt auf einen zukommt; ein berstender Damm, ein Erdbeben, ein Wirbelsturm, göttliches Eingreifen. Das hört sich echt kitschig und klischeemäßig an, und ich war weiß Gott noch nie gut mit Metaphern, aber das ist der einzige Vergleich, der mir einfällt, um zu beschreiben, wie ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart fühle. Ich liebe sie. Und meine Liebe zu ihr ist ganz anders als meine Liebe zu Bella; stärker, klarer, weniger schmerzhaft, lange nicht so verkorkst. Ich muss nicht kämpfen, um mit Carole zusammen zu sein; wir _sind _einfach.

Ich werd jetzt nicht lügen und sagen, dass ich Bella nicht geliebt habe. Das habe ich. Sie bedeutete mir alles; meine Jugendzeit wurde von ihr geprägt, war von ihrer Gegenwart durchtränkt. Ich hab keine einzige Erinnerung zwischen meinem fünfzehnten und meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag, die nicht irgendwas mit ihr zu tun hat; sie war meine erste Liebe, das erste Mädchen, mit dem ich je getanzt habe, mein erster richtiger Kuss. Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir richtig füreinander waren. Das heißt nicht, dass sie meine Liebe erwidert hat. Ich weiß nicht, was ich in romantischer Hinsicht in ihr sah. Wahrscheinlich hab ich nach etwas gesucht, das nicht da war, mir etwas eingebildet, was es nicht gab. Paul hat mal gesagt, der einzige Grund, warum ich sie mochte, war, dass sie noch verkorkster war als ich, und dass ich mich dadurch besser fühlte. Ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass er danach eine Zeit lang auf drei Beinen lief.

**Viertens. **Es braucht schon viel, um mich zu erschrecken. Spinnen, Horrorfilme, Clowns, die Dunkelheit; kratzt mich überhaupt nicht. Ich hab in meinem Leben schon zu viel verrückte Scheiße gesehen – wozu brauchst du einen Horrorfilm, wenn du in einem _lebst_? -, also ist es wirklich ziemlich schwer, mich aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Natürlich gab es Momente in meinem Leben, die mir echt Angst eingejagt haben. Zum Beispiel als ich meinen Dad das erste Mal weinen sah, an dem Tag, an dem meine Mom gestorben ist; oder als ich ein Kind war und Rachel eine Woche mit Blinddarmentzündung im Krankenhaus lag. Aber all das war nichts verglichen mit der Nacht, in der Bella und Brady angegriffen wurden. Ich hatte noch nie solche Angst. Selbst heute bricht mir bei der Erinnerung noch der kalte Schweiß aus, was wirklich was heißt, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich jeden Tag mit gut hundert Sachen durch die Gegend laufe, und das rund um die Uhr.

**Fünftens****. **In dieser Nacht war ich den Wunsch zu sterben so nah wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Dabei bin ich sonst überhaupt nicht lebensmüde. _Kein bisschen. _Ich bin normalerweise eher der optimistische Typ, der immer gut drauf ist; das ganze Jammern und Herumgezicke überlass ich Mädels wie Embry. (War nur ein Scherz. Aber nicht wirklich.) Aber auch ich habe dunkle Momente. Und keiner davon reicht an die Nacht von Harry Clearwaters Beerdigung heran; die Nacht, als die Vampirin Bella umbringen wollte; die Nacht, in der Bradys Leben zerstört wurde.

Es fällt mir schwer, das, was damals passiert ist, in Worte zu fassen, zum Teil auch, weil ich versucht habe, die Ereignisse aus meinem Gedächtnis zu radieren. Aber es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich nicht vergessen habe… die ich wahrscheinlich nie vergessen werden kann.

Die _Geräusche _vor allem_. _Die Klänge der Begräbnislieder und der Brise in den Bäumen, die sich irgendwie in Schreie voller Furcht und Schmerz verwandelten. Das wahnsinnige Lachen der Blutsaugerin. Das Hämmern unserer Pfoten auf dem Boden, als ich und die anderer Werwölfe losrannten und das ganze Rudel wie Schaum im Wind durch den Wald flog, um ihn zu retten. Bradys Schreie, die in meinem Kopf klirrten, während ich seine Folter fühlte, als wäre _ich _es, der angegriffen wurde, als wäre sein Schmerz _mein _Schmerz. Die übelkeitserregende Doppelsicht – in der einen Sekunde ich war Jacob, der rannte, um Brady zu retten, und in der nächsten war ich Brady und mein Blut tränkte den Boden und ich wurde langsam wahnsinnig und fragte mich, warum meine Brüder mich im Stich gelassen hatten. Die schreckliche Erkenntnis, dass wir nicht schnell genug waren, dass wir nicht rechtzeitig da sein würden…

… ich hätte alles getan, um mit ihm zu tauschen. Schließlich ist es viel leichter, die Hauptrolle in einer Tragödie zu haben, als eine der Nebenfiguren zu sein, die danach aufräumen muss. Wer denkst du, leidet mehr, wenn ein paar Kids einen Autounfall bauen? Die, die gleich beim Aufprall auf dem Rücksitz sterben, oder der Fahrer, der überlebt, weil er angeschnallt war? Es gibt Schlimmeres als Sterben; nämlich zusehen zu müssen, wie Leute, die du liebst, zugrunde gehen.

Nicht ohne Grund sagen manche, dass Selbstmord ein leichter Ausweg ist.

**Sechstens. **Das Schwerste daran war –

"Jacob?"

Eine Stimme ließ mich zurück in die Gegenwart krachen, brachte meine Gedankenkette abrupt zum Stillstand. Ich erinnerte mich, wo ich war; in einem kalten, verlassenen Gang im Krankenhaus von Forks, wo ich mich vor allen versteckte und dämliche Listen in meinem Kopf aufstellte, um die Zeit rumzubringen.

Es war gerade mal vier Stunden her, dass Brady den Herzinfarkt bekommen hatte, aber ich hatte die ganze Zeit über mit Ärzten, Krankenhausmitarbeitern, Stammesmitgliedern, Rudelmitgliedern und –das war am schwersten – Bradys Eltern zu tun gehabt. Als Leitwolf war es meine Pflicht, sie alle auseinanderzuklauben, ihre Fragen zu beantworten und die Taschentücher zu verteilen. Ich hatte auch immer wieder verzweifelt Bellas Nummer gewählt, die IMMER NOCH NICHT an ihr gottverdammtes Telefon ging. Vor einer halben Stunde war mir dann alles endgültig zu viel geworden und ich hatte mich davongeschlichen, um irgendwo ein Plätzchen zu finden, wo ich aufhören konnte, der Leitwolf mit all den Antworten zu sein, und einfach nur unter Schock stehen und mir vor Angst ins Hemd machen konnte.

Also öffnete ich die Augen nicht, als ich meinen Namen hörte. Ich wollte nicht noch mehr verkraften müssen. Als ich ein kleines Kind war, hat meine Schwester Rebecca mir mal gesagt, dass du, wenn du die Augen schließt, unsichtbar wirst. Ich war vier, sie war acht und das einzige Kind, das ich kannte, das _Der kleine Hobbit _gelesen hatte, und das machte sie in meinen Augen zur Expertin in allem. Ich brauchte lange, bis ich dahinterkam, dass sie es sich nur ausgedacht hatte, und selbst dann tat ich, wenn ich mir wirklich zu verschwinden wünschte, immer noch so als hätte Rebecca die Wahrheit gesagt. Also hielt ich meine Augen geschlossen und hoffte, dass wer auch immer mit mir sprach einfach _weggehen _würde, oder noch besser, dass _ich _mich einfach in Nichts auflösen würde.

„Jacob", hörte ich wieder. Ich fühlte eine Bewegung und hörte das Quietschen von Turnschuhen auf dem Linoleum, als jemand einen Schritt auf mich zu machte. Es war offensichtlich, dass das Zeug mit den geschlossenen Augen nicht funktionierte, aber ich klammerte mich noch ein paar Sekunden vergeblich daran fest, ehe mich die Stimme wieder ansprach. „Komm schon, Jake-"

Ich gab auf. „Was?" Ich fiel ihm ins Wort und öffnete die Augen, um Quil da stehen zu sehen. Er sah müde aus und wirkte irgendwie kleiner als sonst; als hätte die Erschöpfung seine normalerweise kräftigen Schultern sinken und seine riesige Gestalt schrumpfen lassen. Er betrachtete mich mit einem erschöpften, wachsamen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Ein Blick, und ich wusste, dass er keine Neuigkeiten hatte. Er war nur gekommen, um zu sehen, wie es mir ging.

Aber das hielt mich nicht davon ab, ihn zu fragen, als er neben mir auf die Plastikbank sank: "Hast du was Neues gehört?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur mehr vom Alten", sagte er, stützte die Arme auf die Knie und legte den Kopf in seine Hände. „Er reagiert auf keinen der Versuche der Ärzte, ihn aufzuwecken."

Ich atmete mit einem langen Seufzen aus. Quils Worte waren keine Überraschung; ich hatte nicht erwartetet, dass er mir erzählte, Brady wäre in der kurzen Zeit, die ich hier rumgesessen hatte, auf wundersame Weise genesen. Aber das hatte ein bisschen Wunschdenken (oder war es Hoffnung? Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Unterschied noch kannte) meinerseits nicht verhindern können.

Eine Weile saßen wir schweigend da. Die Dinge, die keiner von uns aussprechen wollte, hingen wie nicht explodierte Landminen in der Luft. Ich wusste, was _ich _hätte sagen sollen; ich hätte Quil sagen sollen, dass alles gut werden würde, dass Brady nicht sterben würde. Ich hätte die Kontrolle über die Situation übernehmen, mich wie ein _richtiger _Leitwolf verhalten und das restliche Rudel trösten sollen, das sich wahrscheinlich verloren und durcheinander und verängstigt fühlte und sich fragte, warum zum Teufel ihr Anführer sie in der Not im Stich gelassen hatte.

_Das ist es, was Sam getan hätte._

Ich wusste _genau, _was ich tun hätte sollen. Aber ich saß trotzdem hier in diesem menschenleeren Gang und gab vor, nicht zu existieren.

Durchgefallen, Jacob. Total verkackt.

Quil musste endlich begriffen haben, dass ich das Gespräch nicht vorantreiben würde, denn er begann wieder zu reden.

"Sie wissen nicht, wie lange Bradys Körper noch kämpfen kann", sagte er. Es tat fast weh, wie nüchtern das sagte, aber Quil war ja immer schon ziemlich freimütig gewesen. Ich? Mir fiel es schon schwer, Bradys Namen auch nur zu denken.

„Okay", war alles, was ich zu antworten schaffte. Das war die letzte Unterhaltung auf der ganzen Welt, die ich führen wollte. Ich wünschte, ich könnte irgendwo anders sein, nur nicht in diesem Krankenhaus, gefangen von weißen Mauern und überschattet vom Tod.

"Sie haben seinen Eltern gesagt, dass sie das Schlimmste erwarten sollen", setzte Quil hinzu. Er schaute jetzt zu mir, schätzte meine Reaktion ab. Ich zwang mich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Wissen die Ärzte… ich meine, haben sie eine Ahnung… wann?" _Herrgott nochmal, spuck's einfach aus! _dachte ich. Aber ich konnte nicht; ich konnte Wörter wie 'Tod' und 'sterben' nicht aussprechen. Es fühlte sich wie damals an, als ich acht Jahre alt war und man mir sagte, meine Mom hätte sich für immer zum Schlafen gelegt, weil mein Dad es nicht über sich brachte, mir zu erklären, dass sie bei einem Autounfall gestorben war und nie wieder zurückkommen würde.

„Nein", antwortete Quil, „wissen sie nicht. Sie haben gesagt, es könnte nächste Woche sein oder auch erst in ein paar Jahren – man kann nicht wissen, wie lange ein Koma dauern wird oder wie es endet." Quil tat es auch; er vermied das Wort 'Tod'. War es, weil er auch Angst hatte, oder tat er es nur mir zuliebe? Ich erinnerte mich dunkel, den Namen für Wörter, die man an Stelle von anderen, schmerzhafteren Wörtern hernimmt, in der Schule gelernt zu haben, aber ich konnte mich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern. Bella würde es wissen.

"Okay", wiederholte ich. Ich wusste nicht, was es heißen sollte – nichts war an dieser Situation auch nur im Entferntesten 'okay'; das Wort war nur ein Lückenfüller, etwas, das man sagt, wenn alle anderen Dinge zu scheußlich und entsetzlich sind, um sie auch nur zu denken, geschweige denn auszusprechen. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich ein Buch darüber schreiben können, wie man in einer Krise nicht reagiert.

Ich nahm all meine Kraft zusammen und stand auf. Ich musste etwas Produktives tun, musste zumindest _so tun, _als hätte ich immer noch die Kontrolle. „Ich geh mal und rede mit den Ärzten", sagte ich mit mehr Autorität als ich fühlte. „Vielleicht kann ich ja…"

Aber ich beendete meinen Satz nie, denn in genau diesem Moment hörte ich einen Schrei.

Quil und ich drehten uns beide überrascht herum, um Charlie Swan halb gehend, halb rennend den engen Gang hinunter auf uns zukommen zu sehen. Er hatte einen roten Kopf auf und sein Atem ging keuchend. Er sah aus, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen oder zumindest ein paar Treppen hochgerannt.

Vielleicht war es Instinkt, vielleicht ein Zufallstreffer oder vielleicht war es auch nur, weil ich Charlie wie meinen eigenen Vater kannte, aber ich wusste sofort, dass irgendwas _ganz und gar_ nicht in Ordnung war.

"Charlie-", sagte ich, als ich einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte. Charlie taumelte nach vorne und packte meinen Arm, um sich zu fangen. Ich fühlte, wie er zitterte, aber ich konnte nicht sagen, ob es war, weil er keine Luft bekam oder weil er so aufgekratzt war. Ich wartete unruhig auf seine Erklärung, und endlich schaffte er es, ein paar Worte hervorzubringen.

„Es ist… Bella", schnaufte er.

Mir gefror das Blut in den Adern.

_Bella?_

Ich fühlte den Namen als hätte Charlie ein Messer auf mich geworfen. Ohne Quils erschrockenes Aufkeuchen zu beachten, packte ich Charlies Handgelenke und sagte verzweifelt: „Was ist mit Bella? Ist sie verletzt? Was ist passiert?!"

"Sie hatte einen Motorradunfall", sagte Charlie. Sein Atem beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „Sie hat sich ein paar Rippen gebrochen und ihre Schulter verletzt oder so. Das Krankenhaus hat mich angerufen. Anscheinend hat sie auch ein paar Verbrennungen, aber die Schwester meinte, dass sie wieder wird, sie lebt…"

_Kein Wunder, dass sie nicht zurückgerufen hat._

Charlie redete weiter, aber ich hörte nicht mehr zu; in Gedanken verarbeitete ich, was er mir gerade erzählt hatte, und folgerte in Sekundenschnelle:

_Bella steckt in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten. Bella ist in Rochester. Die Blutsauger sind in Rochester. _

Nach ein paar Augenblicken hatte ich mir genug zusammengereimt, um ein bisschen Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen, und zwar fasste ich es folgendermaßen auf: Bella war schwer verwundet im Krankenhaus gelandet, und das im selben Monat, in dem eben jener Vampirzirkel, der sechs Jahre zuvor ihr Leben zerstört hatte, vor ihrer Türschwelle aufgekreuzt war.

Man musste kein Genie sein, um zu kapieren, was hier lief. Einer von ihnen hatte ihr mit ziemlicher Sicherheit etwas angetan, und ich wettete auf _Edward._

Wütend, entsetzt, erschrocken, jedes-andere-negative-Adjektiv-das-dir-verdammt-no chmal-einfällt stieß ich ein paar heftige Flüche aus und trat gegen das nächste Stück Wand. Diesmal ermahnte Quil mich nicht; seine Gedanken gingen in eine ähnliche Richtung wie meine.

"Der Blutsauger?", sagte er leise und erschrocken. Ich nickte, hob die Hand und presste sie gegen die Wand.

Meine Gedanken rasten immer noch.

Mein Körper bebte.

Mein Atem kam flach.

Ich wusste, dass ich nur zwei Möglichkeiten hatte. Was sollte ich tun? Bleiben oder ins Flugzeug springen? Welche Rolle war wichtiger? Leitwolf oder Freund? Wo musste ich dringender sein? Washington oder New York?

_Brady oder Bella?_

Bei der Frage stockte mir der Atem. _Warum muss ich so eine Entscheidung treffen?_

_Du hast sie schon getroffen, _erwiderte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. _Du hast sie in der Nacht getroffen, in der die beiden angegriffen wurden._

Und innerhalb von zwei Herzschlägen – _einer für Brady, einer für Bella _– fällte ich meine Entscheidung. Ich konnte Bella nicht alleine und vielleicht sterbend am anderen Ende des Landes liegenlassen. Sie war schutzlos, sie brauchte mich, sie war der Gnade einer Bande blutdurstiger Vampire ausgeliefert.

_Für Brady gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr, aber für Bella. _

Wirklich, es gab nichts, was ich sonst tun konnte. Ich hatte keine Alternative; ich musste zu ihr.

Ich fing an zu rennen. Ich hörte Charlies überraschten Schrei, dann rief er mir etwas hinterher, aber ich schaute nicht zurück. Quil würde sich irgendeine Erklärung ausdenken müssen; es war nicht meine Sorge.

Ich bog um eine Ecke, flog um eine weitere; rannte an Stationen, Ärzten, Krankenschwestern, Patienten vorbei; boxte mir meinen Weg durch Besuchergruppen, und endlich kamen die Türen in Sichtweite. Und dann, als ich auf sie zu sprintete, sah ich die einzige Person auf der ganzen Welt, die mich zum Stehenbleiben bewegen konnte.

Eine Frau mit kurzen, welligen roten Haaren stand an der Krankenhausrezeption und unterhielt sich mit einer Schwester. Sie war groß und größtenteils schlank, bis auf eine leichte Rundung ihres Bauches und ihrer Gestalt, die zeigte, dass sie schwanger war. Ich rief laut ihren Namen und sie drehte sich sofort herum.

Carole erblickte mich und ein überraschter Ausdruck huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie meine rasende Miene sah. „Jacob…", sagte sie, machte einen Schritt von dem Schalter weg und auf mich zu. Bebend kam ich ein paar Meter vor ihr zum Stehen. Ich atmete schwer und ich zitterte, aber ich hatte keine Zeit, mich zu beruhigen. Ich griff nach Caroles Händen und mein Daumen streifte dabei zufällig ihren Ehering. Ihr überraschter Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich bei meinem Verhalten schnell in Besorgnis verwandelt. „Jake, was ist los?"

„Es ist Bella", erklärte ich schnell. Unbewusst hatte ich Charlies Eröffnungsworte wiederholt. „Charlie sagt, dass sie einen Motorradunfall hatte und in Rochester im Krankenhaus liegt." Caroles blaue Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Sie klappte den Mund auf, um zu sprechen, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wir hatten keine Zeit.

"Ich weiß, dass es etwas mit den Cullens zu tun haben muss, und Quil denkt dasselbe. Ich muss zu ihr, Carole. Ich muss; Bella könnte im Sterben liegen oder – oder schlimmer, ich weiß nicht, ich…" Mir gingen die Worte aus und ich schaute sie nur hilflos an. Carole begriff natürlich, wovon ich sprach. Als meine Seelenverwandte durfte sie die Geheimnisse des Rudels kennen, und daher wusste sie auch über meine ganze Geschichte mit Bella und den Blutsaugern Bescheid. Ich sah zu, wie sie versuchte, meinen Worten einen Sinn abzugewinnen.

"Bist du sicher, dass die Vampire damit zu tun haben?", fragte sie schließlich mit ruhiger und besorgter Stimme. Carole mochte Bella sehr und die paar Mal, die sie bei uns zu Besuch gewesen war, hatten die beiden sich wirklich gut verstanden.

„Ja, absolut sicher. Ich muss dort sein."

"Aber ganz alleine? Du kannst doch sicher ein paar der anderen mitnehmen?" Carole wirkte langsam verzweifelt. „Du kannst nicht allein gegen einen Vampirzirkel kämpfen!" Ich konnte sehen, dass sie sich Sorgen um mich machte, also legte ich die Hände auf ihre Schultern und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.

"In einem Krankenhaus voller Leute können sie nicht viel machen; außerdem kann ich selbst auf mich aufpassen. Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um _Bella_; sie ist schon verletzt und es wäre nicht schwer für sie, ihr noch mehr weh zu tun oder sie vielleicht sogar zu _beißen…_" Ich verstummte, die Folge dieses Satzes war zu entsetzlich, um es mit Worten auszudrücken.

Carole hielt mich ein paar Sekunden lang mit einem intensiven Blick fest, ehe sie sich ein wenig entspannte. „Okay", sagte sie leise, „okay, ich glaub dir. Du gehst besser so bald wie möglich los."

Ich fühlte eine Woge der Erleichterung darüber, dass sie auf meiner Seite stand, aber ich musste sicher sein, dass sie wirklich überzeugt war. Ich brauchte schlicht und ergreifend eine Rechtfertigung. Ich wusste, wie die Sache für einen Außenstehenden aussehen musste. Es war so dumm, so unverantwortlich. Welches Recht hatte ich, ans andere Ende des Landes zu rennen, einen meiner Brüder an der Schwelle des Todes und meine schwangere Frau alleine zurückzulassen und dabei auch noch all unsere Ersparnisse zu verschleudern? Ich fühlte mich fast, als müsste mir jemand ein wenig Vernunft einprügeln.

„Bist du sicher?"

Sie nickte. "Ja, wir reden hier über Bella. Sie ist deine beste Freundin und sie ist in Gefahr; natürlich musst du zu ihr."

„Und das Rudel? _Brady…_"

Carole schien zu verstehen, was ich dachte. „Mach dir um die keine Sorgen. Ich ruf dich an und lass dich wissen, wenn's was Neues gibt. Und jetzt geh!"

Ich zögerte noch ein paar Momente. „Und was ist mir _dir_?", fragte ich. „Wird es _dir_ gut gehen? Dir und den Zwillingen?"

Carole lächelte halb. „Sie kommen erst im _Juli, _Jake; ich komm schon zurecht."

Die Unglaubwürdigkeit dieser Frau hörte nie auf, mich zu erstaunen. Überwältigt zog ich sie in eine so leidenschaftliche Umarmung, wie es mit ihrem Bauch ging, und küsste sie heftig, bevor ich sie losließ.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte ich.

"Oh nein, das lässt du schön bleiben – keine Abschiede". Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wackelte mit dem Finger, um mich spielerisch auszuschimpfen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie das hier unbeschwert zu halten versuchte, aber ich konnte die Sorge sehen, die in ihren Augen geschrieben stand. Sie trat noch deutlicher hervor, als ihr Lächeln verblasste und sie ernst zu mir sagte: „Versprich mir nur, dass du in einem Stück wieder zu mir zurückkommst."

"Ich versprech's."

Und mit einem letzten schnellen Blick machte ich kehrt und begann wieder zu laufen, durch die Türen und hinaus in die Nacht.

Als ich das nächste Mal stehenblieb, war ich in einem Flugzeug nach Rochester.

* * *

**Hey Leute!**

**Weil das Kapitel so kurz ist, hatte ich es ein bisschen schneller fertig. Wie hat es euch gefallen?. :- )**

**Dankeschön an Anja, Selina, DaniHerbst und Guest (**_LOL, die Vorstellung ist der absolute Hammer!_**)**

**Ich wünsch euch allen noch ein schönes Wochenende. Wir sehen uns dann nächsten Montag mit einem etwas längeren Kapitel.**

**Liebe Grüße und bis dann,**

**Sonnenblumeues :-) **


	15. Krieg im Wartezimmer

**Diese Fanfiction gehört DQRC, ich bin nur die Übersetzerin.**

**Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Okay, so viel zum Thema Montag. Sorry. :-/ **

**WARNUNG: DIESES KAPITEL ENTHÄLT KRAFTAUSDRÜCKE!**

* * *

_She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you  
She falls asleep and all she dreams about is you  
When she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you  
You're why she wants to live  
She's not got that much more to give  
But it's too late to realise you've made mistakes_

_**(She falls asleep Part 2 **_**von **_**McFly)**_

* * *

**Krieg im Wartezimmer**

Man möchte meinen, ich hätte während des achtstündigen Flugs genügend Zeit gehabt, mir irgendeinen Schlachtplan auszudenken, wie ich Bella retten würde. Verdammt, in den acht Stunden, in denen ich nur rumsaß, vor mich hinbrütete und wütender und wütender wurde, weil ich immer NOCH MEHR Arten, auf die Cullen Bellas Leben versaut hatte, zu etwas, das wie eine nie enden wollende Liste wirkte, hinzufügte, hätte es schaffen sollen, einen detaillierten Plan auszutüfteln, wie ich ins Krankenhaus laufen, mir Bella schnappen, sie in Sicherheit bringen und dann zurückkommen würde, um Cullen so richtig in den Arsch zu treten.

Das Problem war jedoch, dass ich einfach keine Ahnung hatte, wie schwer Bella wirklich verletzt war. Zusätzlich gab es da noch den nicht ganz so kleinen Haken, dass die im Krankenhaus es sicher merken würden, wenn einer ihrer Patienten einfach so aus seinem Bett verschwand. Außerdem konnte ich den schrecklichen Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass wenn Cullen sie …_gebissen _hatte…, Bella vielleicht gar nicht gerettet werden wollte. Genau genommen wäre in diesem Fall wahrscheinlich ich derjenige, der gerettet werden musste. Also hatte ich nichts.

Mit anderen Worten: ich war komplett am Arsch. Großartig.

Und selbst als ich beim Krankenhaus ankam und aus dem Taxi sprang, das ich mir am Rochester Airport geschnappt hatte, hatte ich immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer, wie ich die Vampire zur Rede stellen würde. Ich konnte das Adrenalin durch meine Adern rauschen fühlen und mein Herz hämmerte – mit anderen Worten: mein Körper war kampfbereit. Aber ich wusste, dass ich nicht einfach da reinrennen und Edward die Fresse polieren konnte. Sicher, das war es, was ich tun _wollte; _sicher, ich hatte mehr oder weniger seit Jahren von dem Tag geträumt, an dem ich Edward endlich all die Scheiße, die er angerichtet hatte, in irgendeiner Weise heimzahlen konnte, aber das musste ich hinten anstellen. Ich war kein wütender, angstbeherrschter, eifersüchtiger Teenager mehr. Ich war der Leitwolf eines Rudels und ein Ehemann, bald auch Vater.

Ich hatte Verantwortungen, verdammt.

Aber ich war jetzt hier. Es gab kein Zurück; keine Zeit mehr zum Nachdenken. Ich hatte eine Aufgabe zu erledigen.

Zum zweiten Mal in weniger als zehn Stunden rannte ich durch ein Krankenhaus. Es war eine surreale Erfahrung; obwohl ich zweitausend Meilen hinter mich gelegt hatte, fühlte es sich an, als wäre ich immer noch an meinem Ausgangspunkt, in irgendeiner verrückten Krankenhaustretmühle.

Von einer Empfangsdame am Help Desk erfuhr ich, wo Bellas Zimmer lag, und rannte los, bevor sie überhaupt mit ihrer Wegbeschreibung fertig war. Ein paar Treppenabsätze später bog ich um eine Ecke in einen breiten, verlassenen Korridor.

Ich wusste sofort, dass ich den richtigen Ort gefunden hatte. Ein widerwärtiger Gestank ging von dem Zimmer am Ende des Flurs aus. Es roch wie eine Mischung aus verbranntem Zucker und verfaulten Blumen und ich hätte am liebsten gewürgt. Das musste ein Vampir sein. Meine Werwolf-Instinkte machten sich bemerkbar und ich spürte plötzlich den unbändigen Drang, den Feind zu töten, die Gefahr auszuschalten. Meine Beine begannen sich auf einmal schneller zu bewegen und ich begriff ein paar Sekunden zu spät, dass ich mit halsbrecherischem Tempo auf die blaue Tür zuraste. Irgendwo in meinem Kopf war eine Stimme, die mir sagte, dass das eine bescheuerte Idee war, aber ich ignorierte sie. Ich war ein Jäger, der Vampir war meine Beute und ich würde ihn umbringen.

Ich stürzte durch die Tür in ein Krankenzimmer, das Bradys in Forks nicht unähnlich war. Nur gab es bei diesem hier natürlich noch einen Vampir gratis mit dazu.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass ich mich, sobald ich Cullen sah, mit knochenzerschmetternder Wucht auf ihn stürzte und dass der blutsaugende Schönling ein Gemetzel erlebte, das _Underworld: Evolution _würdig gewesen wäre. Aber das entspricht leider nicht der Wahrheit, denn in dem Moment, in dem ich den Raum betrat, sah ich Bella. Als ich sie erblickte, fühlte ich, wie mir der Atem stockte und mein ganzer Körper in sich zusammensackte, und all meine Wut auf Cullen löste sich in Luft auf, war vergessen.

Sie sah so _gebrochen _aus. Nicht nur, weil sie an einem Haufen piepsender Krankenhausapparate hing oder weil ein erheblicher Teil ihres Körpers mit Bandagen und Gips bedeckt war – obwohl es all das Zeug auch nicht unbedingt besser machte –, sondern wegen dem gequälten, eingefallenem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Es war erschreckend. Selbst im Schlaf sah sie wie eine ganz andere Person aus als die, die uns erst vor ein paar kurzen Monaten in La Push besucht hatte. _Jene _Bella war imstande gewesen, zu lachen und Lächeln hervorzubringen, seien es noch so schwache; diese Bella hier sah aus, als würde sie nie wieder lachen können. Es war als wäre jemand mit einer Drahtbürste auf ihre Seele losgegangen, hätte ihre Kraft und alles, was sie ausmachte, herausgeschlagen, bis nichts mehr übrig war als _das hier_, ein lebloser, leerer Schatten eines Menschen. Traurigkeit schien von ihr auszugehen; sie erfüllte den Raum wie dicker Smog, erstickte jedes andere Gefühl. Bella war aus ersichtlichen Gründen nie die Glücklichste gewesen, aber es war noch nie so schlimm gewesen; nicht seit den dunklen Monaten, die auf ihren achtzehnten Geburtstag gefolgt waren.

Und es waren diese Gedanken, die dazu führten, dass ich endlich die andere Person im Raum bemerkte. Er stand am Fußende von Bellas Bett, nur ein paar Schritte von mir und der Tür entfernt. Der Gestank war schauderhaft.

Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass er da war; Bellas Erscheinungsbild hatte mich zu sehr erschüttert. Als ich mich ihm zuwandte, fühlte ich jedoch, wie die Wut, die sich während dem langen Flug nach New York langsam aufgestaut hatte, zurückrauschte, stärker als je zuvor. Auch wenn mir ein Blick sagte, dass Bella immer noch menschlich war und meine schlimmsten Ängste unbegründet gewesen waren, war ich mir sicher, dass Cullen trotzdem irgendwas damit zu tun hatte. Damit, dass Bella im Krankenhaus lag, mit ihrer zombiemäßigen Erscheinung, was auch immer. Es war einfach ein zu großer Zufall, dass nach über fünf Jahren relativ ungestörten Friedens alles in Bellas Leben plötzlich schiefging, sobald Edward wieder auf der Bildfläche erschien.

Der Vampir sah noch genauso aus, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte – und damit meine ich _haargenau. _Es war grotesk. Während ich über 30 Zentimeter gewachsen war und mein Körper sich zu etwas entwickelt hatte, das ich immer noch aufzuholen versuchte, sah Cullen genauso aus wie das letzte Mal, als ich ihn gesehen hatte; recht groß (aber natürlich nichts verglichen mit mir), schlank, blass, bronzene Haare, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen… Gut, mit seiner übermenschlichen Schönheit und Statur wirkte er älter als seine angeblichen siebzehn Jahre, aber an seinem Aussehen erkannte man wirklich nicht, dass seit unserer letzten Begegnung über ein halbes Jahrzehnt vergangen war. Er beobachtete mich, sein ganzer Körper war reglos und angespannt. An der Spannung im Raum konnte man fast ersticken.  
„Was hast du ihr angetan?", fragte ich; jede Silbe kostete mich große Mühe, denn ich versuchte, nicht komplett durchzuknallen. Ich versuchte, zu Bellas Seite zu kommen, aber Cullen hatte mir mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung den Weg versperrt.

"Keinen Schritt näher", sagte er mit einem Unheil verkündenden Unterton. Seine Stimme klang wie Samt unter Fingernägeln und ich zitterte vor Brechreiz.

"Geh mir aus dem Weg", befahl ich ihm und machte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne. Ich musste den Atem anhalten, um bei seinem Gestank nicht zu würgen. Meine Hände formten sich zu Fäusten und ich konnte meine Schultern vor geballtem Zorn beben fühlen.

Der Vampir schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du denkst, dass ich dich in diesem Zustand in Bellas Nähe lasse-"

Ich brüllte fast vor Wut auf. _Was FÄLLT ihm ein!? Als wär ich jemals eine Gefahr für Bella gewesen._

„Natürlich bist du eine Gefahr für sie – das ist das Berufsrisiko eines Werwolfs, _Hündchen_."

Ich erstarrte. _Was!? Woher hat er… _und dann fiel es mir plötzlich wieder ein, etwas, das Bella mir vor langer, langer Zeit erzählt hatte.

_Edward kann Gedanken lesen. _

Ich stand da und starrte ihn entsetzt an.

_Nein._

„Doch", zischte Cullen triumphierend.

_Fuck, das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!, _dachte ich wüst. Edward Cullen, Blutsauger und Lebenszerstörer der Extraklasse, hatte die Macht, meine Gedanken zu lesen. Konnte diese Situation möglicherweise noch schlimmer werden?

_Aus dem Weg, _wiederholte ich, diesmal in Gedanken. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie dieses verrückte Gedankenlesen funktionierte, aber in Gedanken stellte ich mir vor, wie ich Cullen am Kragen packte und mit voller Kraft aus dem Fenster schleuderte, in der Hoffnung, dass sie Botschaft bei ihm ankäme. Es _könnte _sein, dass ich für den Effekt ein paar buffymäßige Holzplöcke durch seine Brust in meine Vorstellung mit einbaute, aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Ich weiß nur, dass was auch immer Cullen sah, ihn scheinbar ziemlich anpisste.

Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, was bestimmt einschüchternd wirken sollte. Ich wusste, ich hätte wahrscheinlich Angst haben sollen, aber das Einzige, auf das ich mich konzentrieren konnte, war, dass jetzt weniger als acht Zentimeter zwischen mir und dem Vampir waren und dass es für einen falsch informierten und ziemlich kranken Außenstehenden wohl so aussehen musste, als würden wir uns gleich umarmen oder so. _BÄH, IGITT, EKELHAFT_, kreischte mein innerer Zwölfjähriger und ich lehnte mich so weit von ihm zurück, wie ich es konnte, ohne wirklich einen Schritt zurück zu machen. Ein Muskel in Edwards Gesicht zuckte und ich wusste, dass er meine Gedanken gehört hatte. Aber er schien zu beschließen, sie zu ignorieren (was auch gut so war), und zog es vor, mich wütend anzufunkeln. Ich beschloss, meine Männlichkeit wieder zu bekräftigen, indem ich eine weitere Runde origineller Cullen-Morde auf ihn einprasseln ließ.

Gerade als ich mir vorstellte, wie Edward in die Krankenhaus-Müllpresse gestopft und anschließend im Genesee River versenkt wurde, unterbrach mich ein lautes Grollen. „Drohst du mir, Black?"

_Ach nee. _„Kommt drauf an", knurrte ich mit einer Stimme zurück, die vor schaurigem Leitwolf-Machismo troff.

„Auf was?"

"Darauf, ob deine nächsten Worte 'ich mach, dass ich meinen stinkenden, blutsaugenden Arsch aus Rochester krieg' sind."

Sobald ich es gesagt hatte, wusste ich, dass das ein Klugscheißerkommentar zu viel gewesen war. Cullen knurrte wütend und seine Hände flogen nach vorne, um meine Kehle zu packen, aber ich kam ihm zuvor, riss die Arme hoch und stieß sie zur Seite, wobei ich seine Hände mit einem einfachen Selbstverteidigungsmanöver wegschlug. Überraschenderweise sah er es nicht kommen. Es schien, als wäre seine Macht, in Köpfe einzudringen, was mich anging, eingeschränkt. Das war beruhigend.

Doch gerade als ich durch einen Faustschlag in sein hübsches Gesicht austesten wollte, wie groß seine 'blinden Flecken' genau waren, hörte ich, wie hinter mir Leute ins Zimmer kam. Ehe ich mich versah, hatte mir jemand die Arme auf den Rücken gedreht, mich herumgewirbelt und an die Wand gepresst, sodass mein Gesicht unangenehm gegen den Putz gequetscht wurde.

"Was soll der Scheiß?!", fluchte ich. „Fuck, lass mich los!" Auch ohne den fauligen Gestank, der einen Anschlag auf meine Nase verübte, hätten mir die kalten Hände an meinen Armen sofort gesagt, dass mein Angreifer ein Vampir war. Ich wehrte mich gegen seinen Griff, versuchte mich umzudrehen, damit ich sehen konnte, mit wie vielen Blutsaugern ich es zu tun hatte, aber er rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

"Oh nein, das tust du nicht", sagte er warnend und drückte noch fester zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, wie Cullen mit einem großen blonden Blutsauger stritt, der aussah als würde er versuchen, Edward zu beruhigen.

Und dann passierte etwas ganz Komisches. Es war, als hätte mir jemand einen Eimer warmes Wasser rübergeschüttet; ich spürte, wie eine undeutliche Benommenheit durch meinen Körper strich, und bemerkte plötzlich, dass ich mich merkwürdig behaglich fühlte. Die ganze Wut, die vor Sekunden noch durch mich gejagt war, war rätselhafterweise verschwunden und hatte mich desorientiert und verwirrt zurückgelassen, fast als hätte man mich ruhiggestellt. Ich hörte auf, mich gegen meinen Gegner zu wehren, und schwankte leicht. Das Zimmer begann richtig komisch auszusehen, die Wände dehnten sich aus und zogen sich vor meinen Augen zusammen. Ich stellte mir vor, dass man sich wohl so auf einem LSD-Trip fühlen musste, obwohl ich das Zeug nie ausprobiert hatte. Als ich mich fragte, ob Cullen es irgendwie geschafft hatte, mir etwas unterzujubeln, hörte ich irgendwo über meinem Kopf eine Stimme treiben.

"Okay, Jasper, das reicht. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, wird er ohnmächtig." Als die Stimme verstummte, fühlte ich fast sofort, wie sich der Nebel von meinem Geist zu heben begann. Ich lag mit geschlossenen Augen da, fühlte mich immer noch wacklig und durcheinander. Über meinem Kopf schloss sich eine weitere Stimme der ersten an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was da gerade passiert ist", sagte sie mit überraschter Verwirrung. „Ich hab noch nie jemanden so reagieren sehen."

"Es muss an der Werwolf-Physiologie liegen", erwiderte die erste Stimme. „Ihr Immunsystem ist so konzipiert, dass es Schutzbarrieren gegen unseresgleichen errichtet. Das ist auch der Grund, warum Alice ihn nicht sehen kann." _Über wen reden die? _fragte ich mich. _Ist er unsichtbar? _„Ich kann nur annehmen, Jasper, dass seine körpereigenen Abwehrkräfte sich, als du deine Gabe benutzt hast, bei dem Versuch, dich abzuwehren, überschlagen haben, wodurch einige Teile seines Gehirns dichtgemacht haben. Der natürliche Schutz, den er gegen uns hat, wird zweifellos stärker werden, je länger er unserer Gegenwart ausgesetzt ist, also nehme ich an, dass deine und Edwards Wirkung auf Jacob mit der Zeit nachlassen wird."

Es war, als wäre mein Name ein Haken, der mich aus der Dunkelheit zog. Als ich ihn laut ausgesprochen hörte, wurden die Überbleibsel des Nebels in meinem Hirn weggeblasen. Und dann, als sich meine Sinne schärften, wurde mir plötzlich bewusst, dass ich mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Fußboden lag, mitten in einem Raum voller Vampire, die auf mich herunterblickten.

Erschrocken und wütend auf mich selbst rappelte ich mich hoch. _Was machst du, wirst vor einem Vampirzirkel unachtsam?! _Als ich wieder stand, wichen die Blutsauger instinktiv zurück und formierten sich zu einer engeren Gruppe. Ein paar von ihnen nahmen eine defensive Haltung ein, die ich spiegelte, während ich in Gedanken einschätzte, mit was ich es zu tun hatte.

Sie waren jetzt zu fünft. Derjenige, der mich an die Wand gedrückt hatte, stand ganz vorne. Er war riesig; seine Muskeln zeichneten sich wie Felsbrocken unter seinen Kleidern ab; kein Wunder, dass ich ihn nicht überwältigen konnte. Zu seiner Rechten und ein wenig hinter ihm standen ein kleines schwarzhaariges Mädchen und der große Blonde, der mit Cullen gesprochen hatte. Cullen selbst stand zusammen mit einem anderen in der Mitte; einem Mann mit blonden Haaren und freundlichen, intelligenten Augen, der einen weißen Kittel trug. Bei seinem Anblick war sofort klar, dass er der unangefochtene Anführer der Gruppe war, und als ich genauer hinschaute, stellte ich fest, dass ich mich an ihn als Dr. Cullen erinnerte; von den Bürgern in Forks sehr vermisst und weithin als bester Arzt, den das Krankenhaus dort je hatte, anerkannt. Er wirkte überraschend … normal. Ich hatte erwartet, er wäre mehr … na ja, vampirmäßig.

Ich sah Edwards Grinsen und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. _Verzieh dich aus meinen Gedanken, Blutsauger. _

Bei diesem Gedanken verengte er die Augen und fauchte leise. Ich antwortete mit einem bedrohlichen Funkeln. _Drei Worte, Cullen. Bring... _

Bevor die Dinge jedoch zu mehr als nur drohenden Blicken eskalieren konnten, sprach Doktor McVampy und durchschnitt die Spannung.

"Hallo Jacob, mein Name ist Carlisle." _Was, reden wir uns jetzt mit Vornamen an? Oh Doc, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass es Sie kümmert. _Das sagte ich natürlich nicht laut. Cullen zu ärgern, wenn ich mit ihm allein war, war eine Sache; wenn ich mit fünf gegen einen in der Unterzahl war, eine ganz andere. In dem Wissen, dass ich mich nicht darauf verlassen konnte, nichts zu sagen, was ich vielleicht noch bereuen würde, blieb ich stumm und hielt den Blick misstrauisch auf Carlisle gerichtet.  
„Ich bin einer von Bellas Ärzten, und das hier sind Alice, Jasper und Emmett. Mit Edward scheinst du ja schon Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben." Ich glotze ihn nur an. War das sein Ernst? Meiner Ungläubigkeit scheinbar unbewusst, fuhr der untote Doktor fort: „Ich weiß, dass es sehr schwer für dich sein muss, Bella in ihrem momentanen Zustand zu sehen, aber als für sie zuständiger Arzt werde ich dich bitten müssen, ruhig zu bleiben, vor allem wenn du in diesem Zimmer bist. Du stimmst mir doch sicher zu, dass Bellas Sicherheit an erster Stelle stehen muss."

Ich war sprachlos. Ich hing zusammen mit einem Haufen von Vampiren in einem Krankenhaus herum, umgeben von Blut, und doch war scheinbar _ich_ die größte Bedrohung für Bellas Sicherheit. Die Ungerechtigkeit wurmte mich. Ich wollte gerade darauf hinweisen (so formuliert, dass es mich nicht ins Grab bringen würde), als der Doc wieder sprach.

"Willst du näher zu Bella hin?" Das Angebot brachte mich aus der Fassung. War das irgendein Trick? Aber er wirkte vollkommen aufrichtig; nichts an seiner Miene deutete darauf hin, dass hinter seiner Frage irgendein Hintergedanke verborgen war. Edward war fraglos genauso geschockt von den Worten seines Anführers wie ich.

"Carlisle", sagte er leise, während er mich mit verengten Augen beobachtete, „ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Was, wenn er die Kontrolle verliert?"  
Ich warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Was, wenn _ich _die Kontrolle verliere? Wir sind von Blut umgeben und du machst dir Sorgen, _ich _könnte eine Gefahr für Bella darstellen? Ich würd dich gerne daran erinnern, Blutsauger, dass ich der Einzige von uns allen hier bin, der noch nie einen Menschen umgebracht hat." Eigentlich war es nur eine Annahme. Ihren Gesichtsausdrücken nach zu urteilen, hatte ich allerdings richtig gelegen. Cullen war offensichtlich gerade dabei, sich eine Erwiderung auszudenken, aber Carlisle fiel ihm ins Wort.

"Lass ihn einfach durch, Edward." Zuerst sah Edward so aus, als wolle er den Befehl in Frage stellen, aber er musste etwas in Carlisles Gesicht gesehen haben, das ihn seine Meinung ändern ließ, denn nach ein paar Augenblicken seufzte er missmutig und nickte knapp. Widerwillig und mit einem Blick, der es sonnenklar machte, wie wenig er mir vertraute, trat er zur Seite, und seine Geschwister folgten ihm nach.

Mein Weg zu Bella war jetzt endlich frei und ich lief an den Blutsaugern vorbei, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Alle Gedanken, die nichts mit Bella zu tun hatten, waren beiseitegeschoben, als ich mit klopfendem Herzen und enger Brust zu ihrem Bett ging. Aus der Nähe betrachtet sah sie noch schlimmer aus, und ihr bleiches, mageres Gesicht, die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen und ihre lädierte Haltung verpassten mir wieder einen Schlag.

Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich gedacht, dass Cullen sie gebissen hatte.

Bei diesem Gedanken stieg ein Grollen in meiner Kehle auf, das bewies, dass mein Verlangen, Cullen umzubringen, wenn auch zeitweise vor Schreck vergessen, nun mit Rache zurückdrängte. Ich drehte mich um und schaute Cullen anklagend an. „Hast du das angerichtet?!" Ich gestikulierte zu Bellas Verletzungen und ihrer totenähnlichen Erscheinung.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Es gab einen Unfall, sie-"

Ich wartete seine Antwort nicht ab. „Was?", fragte ich hämisch. „Hat es dir nicht gereicht, ihr das Herz zu brechen und ihr Leben zu versauen? Wolltest du zurückkommen und die Arbeit zu Ende bringen, indem du sie endgültig erledigst?" Ich fühlte, wie ich wieder wütend wurde, und ein Teil von mir (der Teil, der gewöhnlich mit Caroles Stimme sprach) wusste, dass ich mich unverantwortlich benahm. Schließlich stand, einen Kampf mit einem Zirkel von Blutsaugern herauszufordern, wenn ich mit fünf zu eins in der Unterzahl war, ganz oben auf der Liste mit den Zehn Dämlichsten Schachzügen Aller Zeiten, aber in diesem Moment fiel es mir ausgesprochen schwer, darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen.

"Pass auf, Freundchen", knurrte der Große und machte drohend einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich lachte verächtlich und spöttisch auf. **(/)**„Was, war das zu nah dran? Ist es das, was du getan hast, Edward? Oder vielleicht wolltest du ja ausprobieren, ob du es schaffst, dass Bella _jedes_ Mal ins Koma fällt, wenn du sie siehst?"

Edward schüttelte den Kopf. Zu meiner Überraschung wirkte er gequält, als hätte ich ihn mit meinen Worten geschlagen. Nach einer Sekunde der Verwirrung begriff ich, warum. Bei dem Wort 'Koma' war ein Bild von Bella in ihren schlimmsten Momenten nach dem Weggang der Cullens durch meine Gedanken gehuscht, was Edward anscheinend erschütterte und ihm Schmerzen bereitete. Ich wäre an seiner Stelle auch erschüttert gewesen. Bella war in jenen Tagen kein hübscher Anblick gewesen.

Und deshalb wollte ich verdammt sein, wenn ich zuließ, dass er ihr nochmal wehtat.

„Es hatte nichts mit Edward zu tun", warf eine Stimme ein, und meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von Cullen abgelenkt. Es war das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, und es sah mich an wie etwas, in das sie gerade getreten war. „Bella hatte einen Motorradunfall."

Das hatte ich schon gehört – es war dieselbe Geschichte, die sie Charlie aufgetischt hatten –, aber ich glaubte es einfach nicht. Ich hatte während dem Flug von Washington darüber nachgedacht, und je mehr ich darüber nachgrübelte, desto weniger Sinn ergab es. Selbst wenn ich die Sache total objektiv betrachtete und außer Acht ließ, dass ich Cullen mit der tobenden Intensität von zehntausend glühenden Sonnen hasste, konnte ich nicht glauben, dass Bella einen Motorradunfall bauen würde. Sie war immer so vorsichtig, wenn sie fuhr, und sie hatte sich mit den Rad noch nie verletzt, seit sie gelernt hatte, wie man das Ding benutzte. Sie hatte schon Schwierigkeiten, auf der _Autobahn _vierzig zu fahren, verdammt. Und nun wollte man mir weismachen, sie hätte _rein zufällig _beschlossen, während eines Schneesturms eine Spritztour zu machen, und wäre dabei _rein zufällig _fast gestorben, ohne irgendwelche Einflüsse von außen.

Als ich das laut sagte, trafen meine Worte auf völlige Stille. Ich nahm das als Schuldbekenntnis. Es schien jedoch so, als würde Cullen nicht so leicht nachgeben. „Hör zu, so war das nicht", sagte er schwach, anscheinend immer noch benommen von dem, was er in meinem Kopf gesehen hatte.

Ich verlor die Geduld damit. "Wie war es _dann_? Na los; erklär mir in deinen eigenen Worten, warum ich hier in einem Krankenhaus in Rochester stehe, 3000 Meilen weg von da, wo ich eigentlich sein sollte, und Bella aussieht, als wär sie auf einem Trip zur Hölle gewesen und mit dem Rücken an eine Atombombe geschnallt worden."

"Bella war bei uns zuhause-"

Ich erstickte fast vor Schreck. „Sie war WAS?!", begann ich empört, aber die drohenden Blicke von fünf Vampiren brachten mich zum Verstummen.

"- und es gab … ein Missverständnis zwischen ihr und mir. Bevor ich es aufklären konnte, versuchte sie zu gehen; sie hatte deine Anrufe erhalten und wollte nach Washington fliegen. Ich versuchte, sie davon abzubringen, sie weigerte sich und wir hatten eine Auseinandersetzung. Sie sagte, ich hätte kein Recht, ihr zu sagen, was sie tun soll; ich versuchte vernünftig mit ihr zu reden, und dann…" Er brach wieder ab, scheinbar fiel es ihm schwer, weiterzureden.

„Was?", fragte ich, als meine Neugier gewann.

„Dann habe ich ihr gesagt, was ich ihr schon seit Wochen zu sagen versuchte; ich habe ihr die Wahrheit gesagt."

"Und das wäre?"

Edward atmete tief durch, ehe er antwortete. „Dass ich sie liebe, dass ich sie immer geliebt habe, dass ich ein Idiot war, sie zu verlassen. Ich habe es ihr schon einen ganzen Monat zu erklären versucht, aber es war nicht einfach. Jedes Mal, wenn ich versucht habe, mit ihr zu sprechen, ist sie mir ins Wort gefallen oder mir völlig aus dem Weg gegangen. Letzte Nacht konnte ich endlich alles klarstellen."

Es herrschte Totenstille, während ich Cullen anstarrte und zu verarbeiten versuchte, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Endlich brachte ich hervor: „Du hast Bella gesagt, dass du sie liebst?"

Er nickte.

Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun; ich stürzte mich auf den Dreckskerl.

Offensichtlich kam ich nie bis zu ihm durch. Bevor ich auch nur bis auf acht Zentimeter an seine stinkende Haut rankommen konnte, wurde ich von den zwei männlichen Blutsaugern zurückgeschleudert, der Blonde schoss nach vorne, um mich zu packen und zu bändigen. Ich brüllte und fluchte die ganze Zeit. „Wie konntest du ihr das erzählen?! Du hattest kein Recht dazu! Du verficktes Stück Scheiße-" Ich fühlte dasselbe taube, beruhigende Gefühl wie davor über mich kriechen, nur war es dieses Mal viel schwächer, und mit ein bisschen Konzentration konnte ich es zurückzudrängen, sodass meine Wut stark und unverwässert blieb. Über den Arm meines Gegners hinweg knurrte ich Edward an.

„Warum?! Warum musstest du ihr sagen, du würdest sie lieben?"

„Weil ich es tue, _Hund_."

"Nein, das tust du nicht!" Wie konnte er das nur denken, geschweige denn sagen? Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Liebe war; wenn er Bella geliebt hätte, dann hätte er sie nie verlassen. Ich dachte an Carole; ihre welligen roten Haare, die Grübchen in ihren Wangen, wenn sie lächelte, der Klang ihrer Stimme, wenn sie lachte, und wie sie die Hände bewegte, wenn sie sprach. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, jemals die Kraft zu haben, sie zu verlassen, oder je die Notwendigkeit dazu zu sehen.

"Ich bin gegangen, weil ich Bella liebe", meinte Cullen defensiv.

_Oh, leg dir mal ein bisschen Rückgrat zu. _„Ach echt?", fragte ich zynisch. "Wie bist du denn _darauf_ gekommen?"

Edward seufzte mit geschlagener Haltung, als hätte er das hier schon viele Male zuvor erklären müssen. „Ich wollte, dass sie in Sicherheit ist; ich wollte sie von der Gefahr befreien, der sie wegen mir ausgesetzt war. Ich habe versucht, sie zu beschützen."

Er hatte versucht, Bella zu beschützen? Er hatte versucht, sie zu BESCHÜTZEN?! „Du Arschloch!", brüllte ich und torkelte wieder nach vorn. Der Griff des blonden Vampirs, der sich in der Kampfpause ein wenig gelockert hatte, wurde plötzlich wieder eisern. „Hast du eine AHNUNG, was sie durchgemacht hat? Ich hab Jahre damit verbracht, zu versuchen, sie wieder zusammenzuflicken, den ganzen Schaden und die ganze Scheiße wieder gut zu machen, die du angerichtet hast…" Wieder schlug ich ihn mit ein paar Bildern von Bella in den Monaten, nachdem er sie verlassen hatte. Es musste den gewünschten Effekt gehabt haben, denn er verzog das Gesicht und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich-"

"Nein", schnitt ich ihm das Wort ab, "du weißt _gar nichts_". Ich brach ab, versuchte, meinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, als Erinnerungen an die Finsternis von Bellas Zombie-Monaten zurückfluteten. Ich sah Cullen direkt in die Augen, in dem Wissen, dass er alles sehen konnte, was ich dachte. Als ich sprach, passte ich meine Worte den Bildern in meinem Kopf an: „Du warst nicht da und hast sie dazu gebracht, aufzustehen und zur Schule zu gehen, wenn es ihr so schlecht ging, dass sie sich morgens nicht mal aus dem Bett hieven konnte…" Ich holte wieder Luft. Ich fragte mich, ob es für Cullen so schwer war, das zu hören, wie für mich, es zu sagen. „Du hast um drei in der Früh keine verzweifelten Anrufe von Charlie gekriegt, der dich anflehte rüberzukommen, weil sie schluchzend auf dem Küchenfußboden lag… du warst nicht die ganze Zeit auf der Hut und hast darauf gewartet, dass irgendeine Kleinigkeit passiert, die sie wieder aus der Bahn wirft. Also wag es nicht, mir zu sagen, dass es du es _verstehst_, oder dass es dir _leidtut_."

Edward zuckte bei den neuen Bildern von Bella erneut zusammen. „Ich weiß, wie sehr ich ihr wehgetan habe", brachte er schließlich hervor, „und ich werde für den Rest meiner Existenz versuchen, es wiedergutzumachen, wenn sie mich lässt."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Das passiert ganz bestimmt nicht. Es ist zu spät, um wiedergutzumachen, was du getan hast; du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen, du bist gegangen."

„Ich bin zurückgekommen."

„Du bist nicht 'zurückgekommen', du bist, sechs Jahre nachdem du ursprünglich gegangen bist, zufällig in sie reingerannt!"

„Aber ich bin geblieben", sagte er verzweifelt.

„Was willst du dafür, eine Medaille?!", fragte ich angewidert. Es war fast als würde er mich bitten; als würde er mich um Vergebung anflehen. Wenn er jemand anderes gewesen wäre, hätte er mir vielleicht leidgetan, aber wenn es von Cullen kam, war es einfach erbärmlich. „Nur weil du beschließt, über ein halbes Jahrzehnt nachdem du Bella zerstört hast, wieder her zu spazieren und uns alle mit deiner stinkenden Anwesenheit zu beehren, bist du kein Stück besser. Genau genommen macht dich das nur zu einem noch größeren Arsch." Ich redete über Bella, doch meine Anschuldigungen passten auch auf Brady. Was mich anging, so stand ein wesentlicher Teil der Schuld an Bradys Herzinfarkt den Cullens zu. Als ich das dachte, bemerkte ich entsetzt, dass meine Augen am Rand kribbelten, und drehte rasch den Kopf weg. Was war ich, ein kleines Kind?

Ich betete zu Gott, dass Cullen den letzten Teil nicht gehört hatte, aber nach dem zu urteilen, was der Blutsauger als nächstes sagte, hörte wohl niemand auf meine Gebete. „Bella hat mir von der Sache mit Victoria erzählt", sagte er leise, „und ich weiß, dass du es nicht hören willst, aber es tut mir alles wirklich leid. Ich werde immer in der Schuld des Rudels stehen, weil ihr sie beschützt habt, als ich es versäumt habe, und wenn es irgendetwas gibt, das ich tun kann, um Brady zu helfen-"

Ich knurrte heftig. "Teufel, nein, _du _sagst seinen Namen _nicht_."

Edward neigte den Kopf. „Ich kann verstehen, warum du so empfindest-"

Das machte mich noch wütender. „Ach, kannst du das?" Ich dachte, ich hätte ihm schon gesagt, er sollte aufhören, so zu tun als würde er es verstehen. „Du hast keine verdammte _Ahnung. _Stell dir vor, es wär er." Ich zeigte auf den Muskelprotz, der sich bei der Bewegung sofort anspannte, als dachte er, ich würde ihn gleich angreifen. Ich würdigte ihn jedoch kaum eines Blickes; meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf Edward gerichtet. „Stell dir vor, es wäre er, der angegriffen wird, und du rennst die ganze Zeit, um ihn zu retten, aber tief in deinem Inneren weißt du, dass du nicht schnell genug bist…" Ich konnte fühlen, wie ich zu zittern anfing, aber ich gab mein Bestes, mich zusammenzureißen. Bestimmt konnte ich an einem Tag nur soundso oft zusammenbrechen. „Stell dir vor", fuhr ich fort, „einer _deiner _Brüder wird bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert, und du siehst jede Sekunde davon in deinem Kopf, fühlst jeden Schlag wie an deinem eigenen Fleisch, jeden Schrei, als käme er aus deinem eigenen Mund. Stell dir vor, er würde fast umgebracht, weil er das Mädchen beschützen will, das DU liebst, und dein Zirkel sieht dich als den Schuldigen – auch wenn sie es abstreiten – und du musst bis ans Ende deines Lebens mit der Schuld leben und jedes Mal, wenn du einem von ihnen in die Augen siehst, daran erinnert werden, wie du deinen Bruder im Stich gelassen hast."

Diese Dinge dachte ich schon seit Jahren, hatte sie aber niemals laut gesagt, nicht mal dem Rudel gegenüber. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich sie letztendlich ausgerechnet Cullen erzählte. Aber es ließ sich nicht länger umgehen. Der ganze Kummer und Zorn, gegen den ich anzukämpfen versucht hatte, erfasste mich nun wirklich, trübte mein Urteilsvermögen, und ich ließ alle Vorsicht außer Acht. Hier musste ich nicht für das restliche Rudel stark bleiben. Ich musste mir keine Sorgen machen, Carole aufzuregen. Die Einzigen, die meinen Zusammenbruch mitbekommen würden, waren die Cullens, und was brachte es, zu verbergen versuchen, wie ich mich fühlte, wenn Edward sowieso meine Gedanken lesen konnte?

Wo wir gerade dabei waren … der Vampir war auf einmal ganz still geworden. Ich konnte ein wackeliges, bitteres Lachen nicht zurückhalten. Vielleicht kam die Schuld endlich bei ihm an. „Sind dir die Worte ausgegangen, Blutsauger? Ist die Quelle deiner leeren Entschuldigungen versiegt?" Ich wusste nicht einmal mehr, was ich sagte. Ich wusste nicht, was ich dachte zu gewinnen, wenn ich ihn so verhöhnte, oder auch nur, was ich als Antwort hören wollte. Nichts, was er sagte, würde es besser machen. Ich war wahrscheinlich schon so weit gegangen, dass ich trotzdem einen Streit vom Zaun brechen wollte.

Und dann hörte ich plötzlich eine winzige Stimme hinter mir, die ganz sicher _nicht _Cullen gehörte.

„J-Jake, bist du das?"

Ich wirbelte herum und sah ein Paar großer brauner Augen, die mich erstaunt anblickten.

Bella war aufgewacht.

* * *

**Hallo. Ist da wer? xD**

**Tut mir wirklich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. :-( Ich bin letzte Woche irgendwie zu gar nichts mehr gekommen.**

**Dankeschön an Selina, DaniHerbst und derxteversuch für eure tollen Reviews. Ihr seid super! :D**

**Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Für alle, die Jacob nicht so leiden können, hab ich gute Neuigkeiten: im nächsten Kapitel ist wieder Bella dran. **

**Schreibt ihr mir bitte, wie euch das Kapitel gefallen hat? **

**Das würd mich echt freuen. :-)**

**Liebe Grüße, Sonnenblumeues **


	16. Kontrolle

**Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer, diese Fanfiction gehört DQRC, ich übersetze nur. **

**Hier ist endlich das 16. Kapitel. Gott, ich habe tatsächlich zwei Wochen dafür gebraucht. ****Bäh. Wird Zeit, dass wieder Ferien sind… Ich hoffe, es war das Warten wert.**

* * *

_Is there a light  
At the end of the road?  
I'm pushing everyone away  
'Cause I can't feel this anymore  
Can't feel this anymore  
Have you ever been so lost?  
Known the way and still so lost?_

_**(Lost **_**von **_**Katy Perry)**_

* * *

**Kontrolle**

Ich weiß nicht genau, wann ich zurückkam. Ich denke nicht, dass es auf einen Schlag passierte, eher nach und nach.

Ich wusste nicht, wo ich war.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich durch einen dicken Nebel waten, dem ich, so sehr ich mich auch bemühte, nicht ganz entkommen konnte. Manchmal dachte ich, ich könnte durch das nie endende Weiß Umrisse sehen oder Stimmen hören, doch als ich nach ihnen zu rufen versuchte, stellte ich fest, dass ich nicht sprechen konnte. Ich versuchte auf die Geräusche und Gestalten zuzulaufen, aber es war vergeblich; jedes Mal, wenn ich dachte, ihnen näher zu kommen, verschwanden sie, zerrannen wie Nebel zwischen meinen Fingern.

Ich war allein; hilflos; _verloren._

Die Stimmen um mich herum wurden immer wieder deutlich und verschwanden dann, wie bei einem schlechten Radioempfang. Manchmal dachte ich, jemanden hören zu können, der mit mir sprach. Einen Mann. Seine Stimme rief nach mir, sanft und vertraut, und doch voll Kummer – eine bittersüße Melodie, geschrieben im Schlüssel der Schuld. Ich versuchte, die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken, aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wo ich endete und der Nebel begann.

In meiner Einsamkeit begann ich zu träumen.

Ich träumte, ich würde von oben auf einen Wald herabschauen, irgendwo am Meer, es war Dämmerung. In der Ferne konnte ich ein braunhaariges Mädchen mutterseelenallein da stehen sehen. Ich konnte sehen, dass sie weinte, rief und mit einem Gefühl irgendwo zwischen Kummer und Grauen zitterte. Es sah aus als suche sie nach jemandem; ich dachte, ich könnte sie einen Namen in das Dickicht der Bäume rufen hören, doch es war vergeblich. Ich wollte ihr helfen und versuchte, zu ihr zu gehen, aber sie stolperte von mir weg und tiefer in den Wald hinein. Ich versuchte, ihr zu folgen, aber ich konnte mich nicht schnell genug bewegen. Ich schrie nach ihr, aber meine Stimme schien der Auslöser zu sein; der Wald begann plötzlich zu zerfließen und das Mädchen wurde von einer wirbelnden Masse aus Dunkelheit verschluckt.

Eine Reihe von Bildern begann vorbei zu flackern, fast zu schnell, um sie zu verarbeiten. Sie alle zeigten dasselbe Mädchen, mal allein, mal mit einem großen dunkelhaarigen Jungen mit rostbrauner Haut, doch immer mit demselben Ausdruck von Trauer auf ihrem herzförmigen Gesicht. Die Traumbilder waren jedoch unvollkommen; sie waren körnig und verblasst, wie Dias von einer uralten Filmrolle. Sie blühten auf, ehe sie zerflossen und zu Erinnerungen wurden, genau wie die Jahre, die sie zu verkörpern schienen.

Dann veränderte sich wieder alles. Die Bilder erstarrten und ein anderer Schauplatz entstand.

Der Wald war verschwunden; die Kulisse des Meeres war von einem schönen Haus am Ufer eines weiten Sees ersetzt worden. Es schneite jetzt. Das Mädchen war älter; eine junge Frau, der Überdruss und Verrat in die müden Augen gebrannt waren. Sie stand einem blassen jungen Mann mit bronzenen Haaren gegenüber, und sie weinte wieder, doch diesmal war da auch Wut. Sie schrie ihm etwas in Gesicht, aber ihre Worte waren unverständlich. Dann küsste der Mann sie. In meinem Kopf fühlte ich, wie mir der Atem stockte. Doch viel zu bald war es vorbei; sie drückte ihn weg und machte einen Schritt zurück, am ganzen Körper zitternd. Wieder wollte ich eingreifen, doch auch dieses Mal war ich machtlos. Sie lief davon, dann flackerte das Bild und sie saß auf einem Motorrad, fuhr schnell davon, trotz des stets dichter werdenden Schneefalls. Zu schnell.

Ohne zu schauen, wo sie hinfuhr, ohne auf etwas anderes zu achten als die Gedanken in ihrem eigenen Kopf, bog sie auf die Hauptstraße ab.

Und da wusste ich, was passieren würde. Die letzten Überbleibsel des Nebels waren weggeblasen, die Stimmen setzten komplett aus. Meine Erinnerung kam zurück, klar wie Glas, meine Perspektive verschob sich mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Ich war nicht länger der Betrachter und das Mädchen nicht länger eine Fremde; wir waren ein und dieselbe und ich war wieder in meinem eigenen Kopf, saß auf meinem Motorrad, raste von Edward davon, geradewegs in die Bahn eines entgegenkommenden Lasters.

_Das Kreischen einer Hupe zerriss die schneegefüllte Luft, und als ich mich umsah, sah ich einen monströsen Lastwagen mit furchteinflößender Grausamkeit auf mich zu schlittern… ich versuchte dem Fahrzeug auszuweichen, doch der frische Belag aus ungesalzenem Schnee machte es nur noch schlimmer... Das Motorrad unter mir drehte kreischend durch, neigte sich heftig auf eine Seite, kippte um und nagelte mich unter sich fest… Als ich mit dem Kopf auf die kalte, harte Oberfläche der Straße aufschlug, wusste ich, dass ich erledigt war…_

Als mich die Rückblende ergriff, wusste ich, dass ich nur Sekunden von dem Zusammenprall entfernt war und davon, den Unfall noch einmal erleben zu müssen. Also entfloh ich auf die einzige Weise, die mir zur Verfügung stand; ich riss meine Augen auf und brach aus meinen Gedanken aus…

Ich wurde von einem scharfen, grellen Licht begrüßt. Es blendete mich, brannte sich in meine Netzhäute, und ich schloss instinktiv wieder die Augen. Doch selbst dann pulsierte das Licht noch hinter meinen Lidern. Ein paar Sekunden lang geriet ich in Panik, dachte, der Lastwagen hätte mich doch erwischt und ich läge mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Schnee. Dann bemerkte ich, dass ich nicht fror und auch nicht auf hartem Boden lag. Ich hatte nicht einmal richtige Schmerzen. Ich fühlte mich überraschend taub, obwohl mein Körper leicht wehtat. _Es ist dir schon schlechter gegangen, _dachte ich vage. _Viel schlechter._

Ich konnte die Stimmen wieder hören, dieselben wie zuvor. Sie waren jetzt näher und viel klarer, aber ich musste mich trotzdem anstrengen, um zu verstehen, was genau sie sagten.

Ich entschied, dass ich es aushalten konnte, nochmal die Augen zu öffnen. Als ich durch meine Wimpern linste, sah ich, dass ich in einem Krankenbett lag, in einem kleinen Zimmer mit weißen Wänden. Zu meiner Rechten war ein großes Fenster, das von einer Jalousie verdeckt wurde. Durch die Schlitze konnte ich einen bewölkten, verschneiten Himmel ausmachen.

Dann war es also wirklich geschehen? Alles, was ich gerade gesehen oder besser gesagt geträumt hatte, waren wirklich meine Erinnerungen gewesen – der Schneesturm, mein Streit mit Edward, der Kuss und meine Flucht auf dem Motorrad. Ich dachte einen Augenblick nach, versuchte, mich zu erinnern.

Er hatte gesagt, dass er mich liebt. Dass er mich _zu meinem eigenen Besten_ verlassen hatte. Bei der Erinnerung daran drehte sich mir der Magen um. _Ich liebe dich _– all die Zeit, all die Jahre – _wollte, dass du glücklich bist _– die Trostlosigkeit, als er ging – _es tut mir so leid _– der Schmerz, den seine Lügen verursacht hatten – _damit du in Sicherheit bist _– der Albtraum mit Victoria… Bradys Leid.

Die Übelkeit wurde stärker, als ich mich an alles erinnerte, was sich _vor _meinem Streit mit Edward abgespielt hatte – die entgangenen Anrufe von Jacob und seine verzweifelten Nachrichten, die Neuigkeit von Bradys Herzinfarkt, die unbändige Schuld… Als all das durch meinen Kopf lief, erinnerte ich mich, wie ich im Schnee gestanden hatte, Edward angeschrien und ihn verurteilt hatte, ihm die Schuld an allem gab, was mit Victoria passiert war.

Ich erinnerte mich, wie ich zusammengebrochen war und die Wahrheit zugegeben hatte, als ich Edward sagte, dass ich ihn auch liebte. Dann hatte er mich geküsst. Es war elektrisierend und erschreckend zugleich gewesen, wunderschön und doch entsetzlich. Es hatte mir Angst gemacht. Ich hatte mich losgemacht und war zu meinem Motorrad gelaufen, unfähig, mit meinen eigenen Gefühlen fertigzuwerden oder mit den möglichen Auswirkungen von allem, was gerade geschehen war.

_Der Unfall. _Dieser Teil musste auch wirklich passiert sein; das würde erklären, warum ich jetzt im Krankenhaus lag. Aber es konnte keinen richtigen Zusammenstoß gegeben haben, entschied ich; sonst wäre ich jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr am Leben.

Also hatte ich es entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeiten irgendwie geschafft, dem sicheren Tod zu entgehen. Mal wieder. _Es ist als käme ich vom Set von __'__Final Destination__', _dachte ich trocken. Scherz beiseite, ich wusste, dass mein wundersames Überleben kein bloßes Glück gewesen sein konnte. Ich hatte Hilfe von außen gehabt. Ich wusste sofort, wer mich gerettet hatte, aber das hielt mich nicht davon ab, den Kopf ein wenig zu drehen, um zu überprüfen, ob meine Theorie zutraf.

Und das tat sie. _Natürlich _tat sie das.

Ein paar Schritte links von mir stand die Person, die zu sehen ich gleichzeitig am meisten fürchtete und verlangte. Edwards Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und sein wunderschönes Gesicht verzerrt. Seine Augen waren auf einem Punkt neben meinem Kopf gerichtet, der außerhalb Blickfelds lag – dieselbe Stelle, von der die Hauptstimme zu kommen schien, doch beinahe in derselben Sekunde, in der ich den Kopf bewegte, schossen seine Augen zu mir.

Bei der Eindringlichkeit seines Blickes konnte ich ein Zittern nicht unterdrücken. Als ich in seine verdunkelten Iris blickte, kam alles, was wir einander in der Nacht des Unfalls gesagt hatten – das letzte Mal, dass ich in diese Augen geblickt hatte – mit voller Kraft zurück, traf mich wie eine Welle.

Ich zwang mich, nicht zusammenzuzucken, als ich mich erinnerte, wie ich geweint und geschrien hatte, mein Bestes gegeben hatte, Edward auf jede erdenkliche Weise zu brechen. Ich hatte ein paar schreckliche Dinge gesagt. Ich hatte auch gelogen; ich hatte Edward praktisch die Schuld an Bradys Tod gegeben, dabei war es nicht nur seine Schuld. Es war auch meine. _Ich _hatte dem Rudel gesagt, Brady könne mich alleine beschützen; _ich _war der Gefahrenmagnet auf zwei Beinen.

Also hatte ich gelogen, und doch konnte ich mich deshalb irgendwie nicht richtig schuldig fühlen. Edward hatte auch gelogen und die Größenordnung seiner Lügen ließ meine im Vergleich geringfügig erscheinen.

_Er liebt mich._

Ich konnte es immer noch nicht begreifen. Ich wiederholte es immer wieder in meinem Kopf, in dem Glauben, es würde dann mehr Sinn machen oder ein wenig Licht in das traurige Durcheinander werfen, das Edwards Logik war. Er hatte gelogen, um mich zu beschützen. Er hatte mein Leben zerstört, um es zu retten.

Nein, es ergab immer noch keinen Sinn. Es war immer noch das Dümmste, was ich je gehört hatte.

Irgendwo tief unterhalb der Benommenheit der Schmerzmittel und der Verwirrtheit, aus der Ohnmacht aufgewacht zu sein, fühlte ich, wie der Ärger zurückkam. Er war entfernt und kochte langsam, war aber nichtsdestotrotz vorhanden. Ich riss die Augen von Edward los, denn ich wusste, dass ich, wenn ich ihn weiterhin ansah und mich an mehr der Dinge, die er gesagt hatte, erinnerte, bald unseren Streit im Schnee wieder aufgreifen würde.

Erst als ich mich nicht mehr auf Edward konzentrierte, begann ich, den anderen Personen im Raum Beachtung zu schenken. Edwards Familie war da, aber sie sahen mich nicht an, sie sahen jemand anderen an, hörten derselben Person neben mir zu, die Edwards Aufmerksamkeit so sehr gefangen hatte. Zum ersten Mal konzentrierte ich mich auf die Stimme und schnappte das Ende eines Satzes auf.

"-Worte ausgegangen, Blutsauger? Ist die Quelle deiner leeren Entschuldigungen versiegt?"

Der Blitz der Wiedererkennung kam sofort.

_Ich _kenne _diese Stimme._

Aber was tat er hier? Er sollte doch eigentlich in Forks sein…

"Jake, bist du das?", krächzte ich und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, wie heiser ich war. Mit großer Mühe schaffte ich, mich aufzusetzen. _Autsch. Das hat wehgetan. _Mein Herz sank – meinen früheren Erfahrungen nach zu urteilen, hatte ich mir mindestens eine Rippe gebrochen. Als ich mich bewegte, spürte ich mehr als ich es sah, dass Edward unwillkürlich einen Schritt nach vorne machte, wie um mir zu helfen, aber ich gab vor, nichts bemerkt zu haben. Stattdessen blickte ich gerade rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie kein anderer als Jacob Black sich zu mir umdrehte.

"Bella!", rief er. "Du bist wach!"

_Tja, sieht so aus._

„Äh, hi", sagte ich lahm.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" Jacob wirkte besorgt.

„Ein bisschen empfindlich", sagte ich. Ich drehte den Oberkörper leicht, um die Theorie mit den Rippen zu überprüfen, und zuckte zusammen. Diesmal gab es keinen Zweifel daran – Edward machte definitiv einen Schritt in meine Richtung. Er schien sich jedoch eines Besseren zu besinnen und versuchte so zu tun, als hätte er nur das Gewicht verlagert. Das Ganze war so untypisch für ihn, der normalerweise die Selbstsicherheit in Person war, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als ihn anzustarren. _Er ist nervös, _dachte ich erstaunt.

Ich beobachtete Edward ein paar Sekunden. Er wirkte von Gefühlen überwältigt. Seine Augen waren wie gebannt auf mich gerichtet. Es war verunsichernd.

Ich schaute wieder zu Jacob und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass auch er anders wirkte. Sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen und sein Atem ging ein wenig schneller als sonst, als hätte er geschrien. Ich fragte mich, wie lange sie schon so zusammen in meinem Zimmer gewesen waren, bevor ich aufgewacht war. Ich begann mich zu fragen, was vorgefallen war und was sie einander gesagt hatten. Ich hatte nie erwartet – oder mir gewünscht –, Edward und Jacob je wieder so nahe beieinander zu haben, und nun, da es geschehen war, wusste ich nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte.

„Also, hm, wie schlimm hat's mich erwischt?", fragte ich zaghaft. Ich fragte weniger aus Interesse, sondern vielmehr, um das Schweigen zu brechen. Ich schaute dabei zu Carlisle.

Von seinem Platz neben Edward aus spulte Carlisle eine Liste von Verletzungen herunter, von denen sich keine allzu dramatisch anhörte. Das sagte ich auch, aber niemand schaute mich an; sie beobachteten alle Jacob.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte ich verwirrt. „Jake, was tust du hier?"

Er zögerte keine Sekunde mit seiner Antwort. „Ich rette dich davor, von einer Bande Blutsauger gefressen zu werden."

Bei seinen Worten schnappte ich nach Luft. „Jacob!", rügte ich und warf den Cullens, die ihn alle voller Abneigung anfunkelten, einen schnellen Blick zu. Ich hörte, wie jemand – höchstwahrscheinlich Emmett – etwas knurrte, das klang wie: „Wenn er das noch_ einmal _sagt-"

„Jake, du weißt doch, dass die Cullens nicht so sind", schritt ich ein, bevor Jake noch einen Krieg zwischen den beiden Spezies auslösen konnte. „Sie trinken kein menschliches Blut, das weißt du. Sie würden mir nie wehtun."

„Würden dir nie wehtun?" Jacob verschluckte sich fast vor Empörung. „Dann erklär mir doch bitte, warum du hier bist."

Bevor ich irgendetwas sagen konnte, sprach Edward wieder. Seine Stimme war leise und ruhig, hatte aber einen tödlichen Unterton. „Das haben wir schon durch, Black. Es war ein Motorradunfall." Er redete nicht weiter, aber der Rest hing in der Luft; _und wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, dann hör auf, uns zu beschuldigen._

Vergesst _Final Destination_; das hier verwandelte sich schnell in _Der Pate, _wenn auch in einer übernatürlichen Neuverfilmung.

"Von mir aus, Blutsauger. Selbst wenn du mit dem Unfall nichts zu tun hattest, kannst du dafür, wie sie aussieht, nicht auf 'nicht schuldig' plädieren. Wenn 'emotinal mind-fuck' ein Parfüm wär, dann würde Bella als Plakatwerbung auf dem verdammten Times Square hängen."

_Ähm, wie bitte? _

„Über was um alles in der Welt sprichst du?"

Jacob sah mich mit besorgten Augen an. „Bella, nichts für ungut, aber du siehst furchtbar aus, auch ohne die Verletzungen. Ich hab dich nicht mehr so traurig und kaputt gesehen seit … na ja, seit _sie _das letzte Mal gegangen sind."

„Wow… danke", sagte ich ausdruckslos. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst erwidern sollte.

„Ich versuch nur zu sagen, dass es, selbst wenn 'Edward' dir nicht körperlich wehgetan hat, absolut offensichtlich ist, dass er dir irgendeinen seelischen Schaden zugefügt hat!"

Ich öffnete den Mund, dann schloss ich ihn wieder, unfähig zu sprechen. Ich wollte Jacob verbessern. Ich wollte ihm sagen, wie ich es vor all den Wochen bei unserem ersten Telefongespräch, nachdem Edward in meinem Klassenzimmer aufgetaucht war, getan hatte, dass Edward mir nie wehtun würde, aber ich konnte nicht; ich brachte die Worte nicht heraus, weil sie einfach nicht mehr wahr waren. Edward _hatte _mir wehgetan; er hatte mir 'seelischen Schaden' zugefügt, wie Jacob es ausdrückte. Er hatte mich aus freien Stücken und ganz bewusst auf eine Weise angelogen, die auch Jahre später noch Auswirkungen hatte – auf eine Weise, die mir bis zum heutigen Tage wehtat. Man konnte sogar sagen, dass das, was Edward getan hatte, schlimmer war, als mir nur körperliche Schmerzen zuzufügen. Wunden können heilen, doch der Schmerz, mit dem er mich zurückgelassen hatte, hatte sich als viel langanhaltender herausgestellt.

Ich konnte die Augen aller auf mir fühlen, vor allem die von Edward. Ich wusste, wie es aussehen musste, dass ich ihn nicht verteidigt hatte, aber ich brachte mich nicht dazu, zu lügen, nur um seine Gefühle zu schonen.

Ich versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln, bevor das unbehagliche Schweigen noch schlimmer wurde.

„Jake, selbst wenn ich verletzt bin, ist das kein Grund, den ganzen Weg hierher zu kommen. Du wirst in Forks gebraucht. Carole und Brady brauchen dich."

"Ich-sie-das tut nichts zur Sache". Meine Worte schienen Jacob aus der Bahn geworfen zu haben, und er versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. „Ich hätte schon vor Wochen herkommen sollen. Ich hätte mir nie von dir einreden lassen sollen, Cullen wär nicht gefährlich. Alles, was passiert ist, beweist nur, dass du daheim, in Forks, viel sicherer bist, wie ich's dir schon die ganze Zeit gesagt habe."

„Was, bei dir?" Edward schien seine Grenze erreicht zu haben. Ich konnte es ihm nicht wirklich verübeln; Jacob legte es darauf an.

„Ja, bei mir, du erbärmliches Stück-"

„Wenn du glaubst, ich lasse Bella mit einem Haufen emporgekommener, hormongesteuerter Hündchen herumlaufen, dann-"

„Sie 'lassen'? Sie 'LASSEN'? Das hat nicht das Geringste mit dir zu tun. Du besitzt sie nicht!"

„Du auch nicht!"

"Ich kenn sie um einiges besser als du!"

„Ach wirklich?"

„Ja, wirklich!"

„Wie bist du den darauf gekommen?"

„Weil ich nie so blöd gewesen wär, zu denken, es würde sie glücklich machen, wenn ich sie verlasse und ihr das Herz breche!"

Edward zuckte zusammen, als wäre er geschlagen worden. Offenbar hatten sie das Thema schon abgehakt, während ich geschlafen hatte. „Du weißt, dass ich alles tun würde, um das rückgängig zu machen."

„Das tut nichts zur Sache. Es ist vorbei, es ist passiert, und wir versuchen immer noch, mit den Konsequenzen klarzukommen. Find dich einfach damit ab, dass du deine Chance hattest und es vergeigt hast. Lass sie nach Hause zurück."

„Sie ist bei dir nicht sicher. Du bist ein Werwolf!"

„Und du bist ein Vampir!"

„UND ICH BIN STERNZEICHEN JUNGFRAU, VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE!", schrie ich praktisch und erschreckte die beiden damit fast zu Tode.

Alle im Raum sahen mich schockiert an, aber es war mir egal. Ich war sauer. Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen, meine Knochen taten weh, ich war über und über Mullbinden und Bandagen bedeckt und hing an verdammten _Schläuchen_ und anstatt einfach schlafen zu dürfen, wie ich es gerne getan hätte, fand ich mich inmitten einer übermenschlichen Kabbelei zwischen zwei Personen wieder, die eigentlich alt genug waren, um es besser zu wissen. Ich warf ihnen so wütende Blicke zu, dass Jacob tatsächlich einen Schritt zurück machte.

"Ich bin kein Stück Fleisch", sagte ich, wobei ich jede Silbe mit schmerzhafter Deutlichkeit aussprach. „_Keiner _von euch beiden hat zu entscheiden, was ich tue oder wohin ich gehe." Ich schaute zu Edward. „Es stört mich nicht, dass du ein Vampir bist", ich schaute zu Jacob, „und es stört mich nicht, dass du ein Werwolf bist. Das hat mir noch nie was ausgemacht. Das Einzige, was mich stört, ist, dass ihr beiden euch gerade wie zwei totale Deppen aufführt."

Ich erwartete halb, sie würden auf den jeweils anderen zeigen und "er hat angefangen!" schreien. Das hätte zumindest dazu gepasst, wie kindisch sie sich gerade benahmen. Aber sie sagten nichts, sondern warfen einander nur böse Blicke zu. Ich stöhnte.

„Wisst ihr was? So funktioniert das nicht. Ihr könnt euch anscheinend nicht in einem Raum aufhalten, ohne zu streiten, also werde ich mich getrennt mit euch unterhalten."

Ich hatte keinen Zweifel daran, mit wem ich zuerst reden wollte. Ich war immer noch nicht mit der Erklärung zufrieden, die Jacob mir dafür gegeben hatte, dass er Bradys Seite verlassen hatte, um hierherzukommen, obwohl meine Verletzungen nicht lebensbedrohlich waren. Außerdem war ich noch lange nicht bereit, Edward schon gegenüberzutreten. Ich hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, was ich zu ihm sagen würde. Jacob zu beschwichtigen, würde mir mehr Zeit verschaffen.

"Jake, du bleibst hier. Alle anderen…" Ich schaute zu den übrigen Cullens. Es war mir ein bisschen peinlich, dass sie das hier mitansehen mussten. Es war fast, als wäre ich für zwei unartige Kleinkinder verantwortlich, die sich im Supermarkt aufführten.

Zum Glück schien Carlisle mein Unbehagen zu verstehen. „Okay Kinder, Zeit zu gehen." Alice, Emmett und Jasper wandten sich sofort zum Gehen und hielten sich kaum damit auf, Jacob einen letzten finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ganz erleichtert waren, der Spannung, die sich in dem kleinen Zimmer aufgebaut hatte, zu entkommen.

Edward hingegen rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. „Ich lass dich nicht mit ihm allein."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Bitte, Edward. Ich hab die letzten zwei Jahre meiner Jugend mehr oder weniger mit Jacob allein verbracht. Wenn er eine Bedrohung wäre, dann hätte ich das, glaub ich, mittlerweile schon bemerkt."

Edward sah aus, als wollte er widersprechen, aber ein paar gut gewählte Worte von Carlisle konnten ihn überzeugen. Von seinem Vater geführt, machte er ein paar ruckartige Schritte Richtung Tür. Er blieb stehen, um Jacob einen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Ich bin direkt vor der Tür, Black. Wenn es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gibt…", er verstummte. Seine Absicht war klar.

Jacob schien sich einen weiteren intelligenten Kommentar nicht verkneifen zu können. „Leck mich. Obwohl, bäh, bloß nicht." Edward knurrte.

„Ach Herrgott nochmal", stöhnte ich. „Jacob, setz dich hin und halt die Klappe. Edward, es ist_ okay. _Ich rede danach mit dir. Bis dann."

Ich starrte ihn an und versuchte, ihn mit meinen Augen zu überzeugen. Ich hoffte entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeiten, dass mein Versprechen, ich würde nach Jacob mit ihm reden, genug war, um ihn zu überreden. Endlich schien es zu funktionieren. Edward machte kehrt und verließ den Raum, dann zog er die Tür hinter sich zu.

Sobald er aus dem Zimmer war, ging Jacob auf mich los. „Was tust du da? Warum hast du ihn gehen lassen? Ich bin noch lange nicht mit ihm fertig; wenn er denkt-"

Ich beachtete ihn nicht. Ich hatte für heute genug von Jacob und seinem klugen Mundwerk. Meine Geduld mit ihm war total erschöpft, und ich fragte geradeheraus: „Was machst du hier?" Meine Frage ließ Jacob mitten in seinem Wortschwall verstummen. Er schaute mich mit offenem Mund an, die vielen Schimpfwörter, mit denen er Edward bedacht hatte, hingen noch in der Luft.

Nach ein paar Sekunden fand er seine Fassung wieder und tat so, als hätte meine Frage ihn verletzt. „Was, kann ein Kerl sich nicht vergewissern, ob es seiner besten Freundin gut geht, nachdem sie einen lebensbedrohlichen 'Unfall' hatte?"

"Kann er, aber dafür gibt es ein Telefon". Ich beschloss, die Skepsis, die er dem Wort 'Unfall' angeheftet hatte, nicht zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. „Normalerweise fliegt man keine zweitausend Meilen, nur um jemanden wegen ein paar gebrochenen Knochen im Krankenhaus zu besuchen, schon gar nicht, wenn daheim so viel los ist, wie bei dir."

Jacob sah getroffen aus. „Wirfst du mir jetzt vor, ein schlechter Leitwolf zu sein? Oder ein schlechter Ehemann? Ist es das?"

„Nein", antwortete ich ruhig. „Ich versuche nur rauszufinden, warum du hier bist."

„Ich hab dir schon gesagt, ich bin hier, damit Cullen dich nicht in einen Auflauf verwandelt!" Er sagte es mit ärgerlicher, bevormundender Stimme, als läge es auf der Hand.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist nicht der einzige Grund. Da ist noch was anderes."

Es herrschte Schweigen. "Bella, versuchst du, mir auf die Nerven fallen? Spuck einfach aus, was du sagen willst." Er wurde jetzt wütend, aber ich war auch wütend. Ich hatte diese ganzen Spielchen so satt, und ich war mir sicher, dass er es absichtlich so schwer machte, der Sache auf den Grund zu kommen.

„Du hast die ganze Zeit über gewusst, dass Edward mir nichts tun würde. Seit er in Rochester angekommen ist, sage ich dir schon, dass es sicher ist." Selbst als ich es aussprach, wusste ich, dass Jacob widersprechen würde.

„Sicher?! Bella, ich sag das immer wieder, aber SCHAU dich um Himmels Willen mal AN! Gebrochene Rippen und Verbrennungen und weiß Gott was, und alles nur wegen-"

Ich stöhnte. _Jetzt geht das schon wieder los. _„Das war nicht Edwards Schuld! Es war ein Motorradunfall; das hätte genauso gut in Forks passieren können. Er mag ja an vielem schuld sein, aber nicht daran, dass ich im Krankenhaus liege. Er hat mich vor dem Lastwagen _gerettet_ und er ist der einzige Grund, dass ich jetzt nicht auf der Straße verschmiert bin!" Jacob zuckte bei der bildlichen Vorstellung zusammen und ich fühlte Genugtuung. Ich wollte, dass das, was ich sagte, saß.

"Schau", fuhr ich freundlicher fort, "denk mal vernünftig darüber nach. Die Cullens sind schon seit über einem Monat hier. Wenn irgendeiner von ihnen mir etwas antun wollte, dann hätten sie es schon eher getan. Versuch nicht, mir zu sagen, dass du gedacht hast, sie hätten in den letzten sieben Wochen nur den rechten Augenblick abgewartet, denn das nehme ich dir nicht ab."

Jacob mied plötzlich meinen Blick und richtete die Augen auf einen zufälligen Fleck am Fußboden. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte er. Er versuchte, gleichgültig zu klingen, aber irgendetwas an seiner Körpersprache sagte mir, dass er eine Ahnung hatte, auf was ich abzielte.

"Ich will damit sagen, dass ich glaube, dass alles was du darüber gesagt hast, du wärst nach Rochester gekommen, um mich vor Edward und seiner Familie zu beschützen, nur ein Deckmäntelchen ist – ein Vorwand. Das ist nicht der wahre Grund, warum du hier bist." Ich staunte unwillkürlich über meine eigene Forschheit. So unverblümt zu sein, war für mich total untypisch, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es notwendig war. Ich glaube, dass mich, die Wahrheit über Edward herauszufinden, und unsere darauffolgende lautstarke Auseinandersetzung, ein wenig zur Vernunft gebracht hatte oder mir zumindest gezeigt hatte, dass man Missverständnisse nur durch absolute Ehrlichkeit vermeiden konnte.

„Was ist dann der wahre Grund?"

"Keine Ahnung", gestand ich. Jacob schnaubte, aber ich ignorierte ihn. Ich wusste, dass etwas im Busch war; etwas, das er mir nicht sagte. Es passte einfach nicht zusammen. Gut, ich war verletzt, aber das war keine Rechtfertigung für Jacob, all seine Ersparnisse für ein Flugticket nach Rochester auszugeben und seine schwangere Frau und seinen sterbenden Freund stehen und liegen zu lassen, nur um mich zu besuchen. Das hätte der _alte _Jacob getan – der unbedachte, hitzköpfige 15-Jährige aus meiner Jugendzeit. Aber der war er nicht mehr; Leitwolf zu werden und Carole zu treffen, hatte ihn ruhiger und vernünftiger werden lassen, also hatte ich keinen Schimmer, warum er sich jetzt so verhielt. Was hätte ihn dazu bringen können, seine Aufgaben in Forks aufzugeben und zu mir zu rennen?

Es sei den … es sei denn, seine Aufgaben war das Problem? Dass der Druck, in einer derart schweren Zeit die Verantwortung zu tragen, einfach zu viel war, bis davonlaufen sich wie die einzige Lösung anfühlte? Und als ich das dachte, fiel der Groschen. Alles begann, Sinn zu ergeben.

„Ist das…", ich zögerte, unsicher, wie ich ausdrücken sollte, was ich dachte, ohne Jacob noch mehr aufzuregen. „Ist es… hat es was mit Brady zu tun?"

Jacob antwortete nicht. Ich konnte jetzt nur einen kleinen Teil seines Gesichts sehen; er hatte sich von mir abgewandt und blickte zur entgegengesetzten Wand. Seine Miene war starr und ausdruckslos, aber ich wusste, dass er zuhörte.

„Das hat es, nicht wahr? Das ist der wahre Grund, warum du hier bist." Es mochte eine Frage gewesen sein, aber ich erwartete keine Antwort. Jacob gab mir auch keine. „Du hast Angst", fuhr ich fort. „Du hast Angst um Brady. Du hast Angst, dass er stirbt."

Er sah mich immer noch nicht an. Es war, als versuchte er, so weit wie möglich vor mir und meinen Worten zurückzuweichen; als könnte er die Dinge, die ich zu sagen hatte, unwahr machen, wenn er sie nicht beachtete.

Ich dachte genauer darüber nach. Jetzt ergab alles Sinn. Es war einfach so typisch für Jacob. Die ganze Zeit denken, er müsse stark und tapfer sein, und dann, wenn er Angst bekam, durchzudrehen. Hilfe oder Beratung ablehnen, bis er unter dem Druck fast zusammenbrach.

„Du willst etwas tun, aber du kannst nicht", dachte ich laut. „Du kannst nicht verhindern, was mit Brady geschieht. Du kannst das restliche Rudel nicht davon abhalten, das Schlimmste zu erwarten. Du hast dich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt, und das macht dir Angst." Ich sah ihn an. Er hatte sich umgedreht und starrte mich an.

„Du t-täuscht dich", sagte er. Er versuchte, unbewegt von meinen Worten zu wirken, aber das Zittern in seiner Stimme verriet ihn.

„Tue ich das?", fragte ich und sah ihn genauer an. „Ich glaube irgendwie nicht. Du _hast _Angst; ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen, Jake." Ich dachte über alles nach, was er gerade durchmachte, versuchte, mich in ihn hineinzuversetzen. „Es ist, als würdest du nach Kräften versuchen, für das restliche Rudel stark zu bleiben und ihnen beizustehen, aber innerlich würdest du am liebsten schreien. Du fühlst dich verloren und abgekapselt, aber du kannst es niemandem gegenüber zugeben, weil du dann zugeben müsstest, dass du keine Kontrolle hast. Du weißt nicht, wie du mit allem, was passiert, umgehen sollst, also versuchst du, es zu ignorieren und wegzuschieben, indem du dich auf etwas anderes konzentrierst."

_Indem du dich auf mich konzentrierst._

Denn genau das war es, nicht wahr? Indem er unter dem Vorwand, mich zu 'retten', hierherkam, schob Jacob im Grunde nur hinaus, sich mit dem auseinanderzusetzen, was mit Brady passiert war. Er würde später darüber nachdenken, an einem anderen Tag – jetzt musste er _Bella _retten, sich um _Bella _sorgen. Ich wäre um einiges leichter zu 'retten' als Brady, vor allem weil Jacob tief in seinem Inneren wusste, dass ich nicht wirklich in Gefahr war.

„Ich glaube, du wolltest so dringend etwas _tun, _anstatt nur rumzusitzen und auf die schlechten Neuigkeiten zu warten, dass du dich, als du von meinem Unfall gehört hast, auf die Chance gestürzt hast, dich nützlich zu machen und die Kontrolle zu übernehmen", sagte ich leise. Ich schaute Jacob an, und ich wusste, dass ich richtig lag. Es stand in seinem Gesicht.

Ich brach ab, denn ich wollte nicht aussprechen, was ich sonst noch dachte. Ich vermutete auch, dass die Sache mit Brady Jacobs Unsicherheiten wegen Caroles Schwangerschaft und seiner zukünftigen Vaterschaft irgendwie verschlimmert hatte, aber ich hatte nicht vor, das zu sagen. Über Brady zu reden, wo wir beide gleichen Boden hatten, war eine Sache, aber Carole war ein ganz anderes Gebiet. Ich hatte kein Recht, über ihre Beziehung zu spekulieren; das war etwas Persönliches und den beiden wertvoll. Außerdem, Jacob war schon genug durch den Wind wegen dem, was ich gesagt _hatte._

Er sah mich mit wildem Blick an, suchte vergeblich nach Worten, mit denen er meine Bezichtigung entkräften konnte.

„Halt die _Klappe_!", sagte er endlich, wobei er unbeabsichtigt wie ein Zehnjähriger rüberkam. Wenn ich jemand anderes gewesen wäre –außer natürlich Carole –, hätte Jacob mich beschimpft oder mir gedroht. Aber ich war Bella, seine älteste und engste Freundin, was ihn in eine totale Zwickmühle führte, wie er auf das, was ich gerade gesagt hatte, reagieren sollte. Sein innerer Konflikt war ihm anzusehen, als er weitersprach. „Halt … halt einfach die Klappe. So ist das nicht, daran liegt es überhaupt nicht…" Er fuhr sich mit zitternden Händen durchs Haar. „Du kannst nicht einfach da liegen und dieses ganze Zeug sagen … oder mir sagen, was ich denke oder fühle, als müsste es wahr sein. Du kennst mich gar nicht, du…" Er verstummte. Ich denke, er begriff, selbst während er die Worte sagte, dass er Mist redete.

Denn die Sache war die, ich _kannte _ihn. Ich kannte Jacob Black wie mich selbst; in den Jahren unserer Freundschaft hatte ich mich an jede noch so kleine Bewegung gewöhnt, an jede Geste und jeden Gedanken. Wenn er ein Fach gewesen wäre, hätte ich mit Bestnoten bestanden. Daher wusste ich, was in seinem Kopf vorging; daher wusste ich, dass diese ganze gespielte Tapferkeit von wegen 'Cullen ermorden' nur eine Tarnung war – ein Alibi für das, was er wirklich tat. Davonlaufen. Versuchen, sich selbst und seine Verantwortung hinter sich zu lassen.

Ich betrachtete Jacob. Er sah mir angestrengt nicht in die Augen. Ich denke, er versuchte, nicht zu weinen. Ich hatte sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen. _Das ist deine Schuld, _schimpfte ich mich selbst. _Er ist dein ältester Freund, er hat sich krank vor Sorge um dich gemacht, und so dankst du es ihm? Indem du ihm seinen ganzen Schutz wegreißt und ihn zu Tode analysierst. _Oh ja, ich fühlte mich mies.

Aber gleichzeitig hatte ich erkannt, dass Jacob und ich uns, wenn wir uns dem, was mit Brady passiert war, nicht stellten, die Dinge nur schwerer machten. Vor drei Wochen noch konnte ich Bradys Namen kaum sagen ohne zu weinen, aber das war vor meinem Streit mit Edward gewesen; bevor ich gezwungen worden war, den Cullens die Geschichte zu erzählen. Jetzt, nachdem ich alles, was in jener Nacht mit Victoria geschehen war, noch einmal durchlebt hatte, fühlte ich mich eher im Stande, damit umzugehen. Es war, als hätte das lange Ignorieren dem Problem nur erlaubt, größer und erdrückender zu werden. Sich ihm zu stellen, hatte irgendwie geholfen, einen Teil des Schmerzes abzubauen.

Das hieß aber nicht, dass ich Jacob zusammenbrechen sehen wollte. „Jake…", sagte ich leise, während ich alle Kraft, die ich aufbringen konnte, anwandte, um auf dem Bett ein wenig zur Seite zu rutschen, damit er einen kleinen Fleck am Bettrand hatte, wo er sich hinsetzen konnte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, die Augen immer noch niedergeschlagen.

„Nein, mir geht's gut. Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht", brummelte er. Das tat weh, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich es wahrscheinlich verdient hatte. Da prickelten eindeutig Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln. Die Schuldgefühle wurden stärker.

„Jacob", wiederholte ich nachdrücklich. Ich musste das beenden; ich musste ihm helfen. Vergesst alles andere; vergesst, dass die Cullens vor der Tür standen und dass ich mit etlichen Verletzungen an ein Krankenhausbett gefesselt war. Das Wichtigste in meinem Leben war im Moment, sicherzustellen, dass mein ältester und bester Freund in Ordnung war. Als ich seinen Namen wiederholte, sah Jake zögernd zu mir auf, und bei dem Anblick seiner roten und wilden Augen wäre ich auch fast in Tränen ausgebrochen. „Komm her", flüsterte ich.

Langsam und zittrig ging Jacob zu meinem Bett, wo er auf die Knie sank. Stumme Tränen liefen ihm nun die Wangen hinunter und seine Hände zitterten, als ich den linken, unverletzten Arm ausstreckte und sie in meine nahm. Er sagte etwas, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, was es war; es war zu leise, um es zu verstehen. Es hätte alles von einer Entschuldigung bis hin zu einem Gebet sein können. Was auch immer es war, ich hatte ein Gefühl, dass es nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt war; ich war nicht derjenige, mit dem er sprechen wollte. Diese Person lag reglos und unerreichbar da, entfernte sich zu einem Ort, an den keiner von uns folgen konnte.

Ich fühlte, wie etwas Warmes meine Wange hinunterrollte, und bemerkte, dass auch ich weinte.

„Er stirbt, Bella", brachte Jacob schließlich dumpf hervor.

„Ich weiß."

„Er ist erst achtzehn."

„Ich weiß. Ich … es tut mir so leid."

Es war lange still. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst noch sagen sollte. Also saß ich nur mit Jacob da, während er neben mir kniete, seinen Kopf an das Bett gelehnt, seine Wange an meiner Matratze. Ich rieb ihm über den Arm und versuchte Trost zu spenden.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wurde Jakes Atem langsam ruhiger. Ich sagte nichts; ich wusste, dass er reden würde, wenn er soweit war. Es vergingen mehrere Minuten, bevor er sich unter großer Mühe aufrichtete und mich ansah.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du dich entschuldigst."

„Du hattest recht, ich sollte nicht hier sein."

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt-"

"Aber ist trotzdem wahr." Er seufzte, rappelte sich auf und drückte beide Hände an die Wand. Er lehnte sich dagegen, starrte mit leerem Blick vor sich hin. Als er wieder sprach, schien er mich nicht wirklich anzusprechen, vielmehr laut zu denken. „Ich… ich wünschte nur, es gäbe etwas, das ich tun kann.

Ich wünschte, wir könnten ihm irgendwie helfen… aber das können wir nicht. Das ist am schwersten zu akzeptieren; dass alles außerhalb unserer Kontrolle liegt, obwohl was auch immer passiert Folgen für uns alle haben wird."

Ich nickte nur. Ich wusste, wie ätzend es war, wenn dir die Kontrolle über die eigene Zukunft entrissen wurde – wenn etwas oder jemand deine Entscheidungen für dich traf. Ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, ob Edward dieses Gespräch wohl mitanhörte.

"Ich mach dir keinen Vorwurf dafür", sagte ich ihm nach einer Weile. "Für nichts davon. Vor allem nicht dafür, dass du Angst hast. Ich bin vor Angst fast durchgedreht, als ich letzten Abend deine Nachricht abgehört hab – ich wollte sofort zurück nach Hause fliegen, aber dann … tja, dann ist das hier passiert." Ich gestikulierte zu den Apparaten und den Kabeln, die mich umgaben. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hattest recht. Ich hab echt eine Anfälligkeit für Unfälle. Ich bin ein wandelndes Missgeschick."

Jake lachte, wenn auch schwach. „Du hattest nicht ganz recht, weißt du", sagte er nach einer Pause. Er spielte gedankenverloren mit dem Zipfel meiner Bettdecke, schaute aber auf, als er das sagte. „Ich hab mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht, dass Cullen dir was angetan haben könnte. Du musst schon zugeben, die Umstände sahen ziemlich zweifelhaft aus. Es passt überhaupt nicht zu dir, mit dem Motorrad einen Unfall zu bauen, und schon gar nicht, damit durch einen Schneesturm zu fahren. Ich meine, wer _macht _so was, Bells?"

Ich verzog das Gesicht. "Das war… ein Versehen."

„Ein 'Versehen'?!" Jacob schaffte es nicht ganz, die Ungläubigkeit in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. „Das war total bekloppt! Cullenscher Wahnsinn."

Ich musste lachen.

Es war still, ehe Jacob wieder etwas sagte. Ich sah, dass sein Gesicht ernster geworden war, und fühlte, wie mein Lächeln verschwand. Ich wusste, was er gleich sagen würde.

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören willst", begann er. „Aber, na ja, ich hab vorher keine Witze gemacht, als ich sagte, dass du hier nicht sicher bist. Ich denke wirklich, du solltest mit mir zurück nach Forks kommen, wenn's dir besser geht. Es fühlt sich einfach nicht richtig an, dich hier bei ihnen zu lassen." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Okay, bei ihm", gab Jacob zu.

Ich seufzte. Ich wollte diese Diskussion nicht schon wieder führen. Ungeachtet meines offensichtlichen Widerwillens fuhr Jacob fort.

„Er liebt dich nicht."

„Danke, Jake."

„Tut mir leid, aber dann wär er nie gegangen. Er _denkt _vielleicht, dass er dich liebt, aber-"

"Diese Unterhaltung führen wir nicht", sagte ich entschieden. Ich konnte nicht mit Jacob darüber sprechen, nicht wenn Edward draußen vor der Tür stand.

„Was, also wirst du ihn einfach so zurücknehmen?", fragte Jacob hitzig. Seine Wut nahm wieder zu. „Nach _allem, _was du wegen ihm durchgemacht hast, nach all dem Schaden, den er angerichtet hat?" Er starrte mich an, mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung, Sorge und Ärger auf seinem Gesicht.

Ich hielt meinen Mund fest geschlossen. Genauso, wie ich davor keinen Kommentar zu Jacobs Beziehung mit Carole abgegeben hatte, war auch ich jetzt nicht bereit, das, was zwischen mir und Edward war, mit irgendjemandem außer ihm selbst zu erörtern.

Als er bemerkte, dass er in einer Sackgasse angekommen war, änderte Jacob blitzschnell seine Taktik.

"Komm schon, Bella, komm zurück nach Forks. Ich weiß, dass du es vermisst; das du hast oft genug gesagt." Er warf mir einen überzeugenden Blick zu, den ich entschlossen ignorierte. Diese Argumentationskette würde mich eher mürbe machen, das wussten wir beide. Ich widerstand jedoch, in dem Wissen, dass es nur ein Trick war – eine weitere Masche in Jacobs Masterplan, 'Wie locke ich Bella von Cullen weg'.

Jacobs Einsatz für besagten Plan schien jedoch unermüdlich zu sein.

„Charlie würde sich riesig freuen, dich wieder bei sich zu haben, und wenn nicht, dann kannst du jederzeit zu uns kommen. Du könntest auf der Couch schlafen oder so – Carole hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen." Er sah mich hoffnungsvoll an.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. _Männer. _Sie waren wirklich ahnungslos. „Ich bin mir sicher, Carole _hätte _etwas dagegen", verbesserte ich ihn. „Du bist verheiratet, sie ist schwanger, und eure Zwillinge kommen im Juni. Keine Frau will, dass die Ex-Freundin ihres Mannes in ihrem Wohnzimmer einzieht, schon gar nicht, wenn zwei kleine Menschen in ihrer Gebärmutter heranwachsen." Selbst Caroles Toleranz hatte Grenzen.

"Ach, ja", räumte Jacob ein. „Vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee."

„Nö."

„Aber wie gesagt", fuhr er fort, ohne sich beirren zu lassen. „Charlie würde sich freuen, dich bei sich zu haben… oder Seth! Er würde _liebend _gern ein bisschen mehr von dir sehen." An der Stelle wackelte Jacob mit den Augenbrauen. Ich seufzte, nicht besonders belustigt.

„Ich komme nicht mit dir zurück nach Forks", sagte ich rundheraus. Jacob versuchte zu widersprechen, aber ich ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Es war Zeit, dem ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu setzen.

"Hör zu, Jacob", begann ich nachdrücklich, "ich sag das jetzt zum letzten Mal." Ich war es so leid, ständig dieselbe Diskussion mit ihm und Edward zu führen. „Du musst mich auf mich selbst aufpassen lassen. Es ist mein Leben und _ich _entscheide, was das Beste für mich ist. Nicht du, nicht Edward. Ich weiß, dass du Edward nie vertrauen wirst; ich weiß, du wirst immer denken, dass er gefährlich ist und mich nicht verdient. Das kann ich akzeptieren. Aber wenn du ihm schon nicht vertraust, dann vertrau zumindest mir und meiner Fähigkeit, auf mich selbst auszupassen."

"Glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich mich nie bewusst in Gefahr bringen würde. Trau mir zu, dass ich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kann." Entgegen der Überzeugungen bestimmter Personen war ich durchaus in der Lage, selbst einzuschätzen, was 'zu meinem Besten' war.

"Du bist mein bester Freund", fuhr ich fort, "und wenn du mich wirklich so gern hast, wie du sagst, dann sollte es dir einerlei sein, ob ich Edward morgen verlasse oder für immer bei ihm bleibe. Es ist _meine Entscheidung_. Ich muss wissen, dass du zu mir stehst, ganz egal, was ich tue. Ohne Wenn und Aber."

Ich schaute Jacob ruhig an und er erwiderte meinen Blick. Endlich seufzte er, seine Gesichtsmuskeln entspannten sich und ich wusste, dass ich gewonnen hatte.

"Okay. _Okay_", sagte er geschlagen. „Gut. Mach was du willst. Erwarte bloß nicht, dass ich mich vor Begeisterung überschlage, wenn du den Blutsauger zurücknimmst."

„Tu ich nicht", seufzte ich. Ich war ja nicht blöd; ich wusste, dass irgendwo eine Grenze gezogen werden musste. Ganz egal, was die Zukunft brachte, Jacob und Edward würden nie Freunde sein.

„Also… wirst du hier bleiben", sagte Jacob resigniert. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht glücklich über meine Entscheidung war, aber er würde sie nicht in Frage stellen, nicht nach meiner Ansprache.

"Ja." _Zumindest fürs Erste. _"Ich muss ein paar Dinge mit Edward besprechen." _Wer weiß, was ich danach will?_

„Was für Dinge?"

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht beantworten werde."

Jacob zuckte die Schultern. „Einen Versuch war's wert."

Ich lachte wieder; ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Jacob grinste mir halb zu und kam auf die Beine. Ich wollte auch aufstehen, erinnerte mich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig, wo ich war. Das ganze Drama hatte mich fast von meinen Verletzungen abgelenkt. Ich schaute auf meine bandagierten Arme herunter und fuhr mit der Hand ganz vorsichtig über meinen Oberkörper. Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich eine Stelle oberhalb einer meiner gebrochenen Rippen berührte. Mir fiel auf, dass Jacob mich beobachtete. Weil ich nicht wollte, dass er dachte, ich wäre zu schwach, als dass er gehen könnte, fragte ich schnell:

"Kommst du klar?"

"Das wollte ich dich auch grade fragen."

Ich schnitt ihm eine Grimasse und er seufzte. „Schön. Ja, ich komm klar. Ich werd Carole anrufen und sie fragen, wie es Brady geht, … mich entschuldigen, dass ich so ein beschissener Ehemann bin… dann organisier ich besser einen Flug nach Hause."

„Ich geb dir Geld für das Ticket", sagte ich sofort. „Ich fühl mich mies, weil du so viel Geld ausgegeben hast, um hierherzukommen."

Jacob winkte nur ab. "Sei nicht albern". Er beugte sich vor und gab mir einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Wange. „Bis später Bells", sagte er und brachte ein trauriges fast-Lächeln zustande. „Ich schau nochmal vorbei und verabschiede mich, bevor ich zum Flughafen fahre. Nur um sicherzugehen, dass Cullen meine Abwesenheit nicht als Gelegenheit genutzt hat, dich zu verspeisen." Ich schaute ihn finster an, und er lachte. „War nur ein Witz." Er stand wieder auf und ging auf die Tür zu.

„Halt mich mit Brady auf dem Laufenden", sagte ich schnell. Jetzt, wo die Zeit zum Abschied gekommen war, fürchtete ich davor, dass er ging. Wenn er ging, würde ich mich Edward stellen müssen. Jacob nickte nur, lief aber weiter.

„Und Jake?", rief ich ihm hinterher. Er hielt mit der Hand auf der Türklinke inne und schaute über die Schulter zurück.

„Ja?"

Ich holte Luft. "Trotz allem, was ich gesagt habe … ich hab mich trotzdem gefreut, dass du gekommen bist… es hat mir eine Menge bedeutet. Danke."

„Jederzeit, Bells."

Und dann war er weg und ich war wieder allein, und es stand nichts mehr zwischen mir, Edward und dem gefürchteten Gespräch, von dem ich wusste, dass es mir bevorstand.

* * *

҉ **Dankeschön Anja, Selina, Herz-aus-Eis, Gast, DaniHerbst, Guest und Nicole für eure lieben Reviews! Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Schreibt ihr mir bitte? Ich werde versuchen, das nächste Kapitel schneller fertig zu kriegen…**

**Liebe Grüße, Sonnenblumeues**


	17. Ein Ende

**Diese Fanfiction gehört DQRC, ich übersetze nur, Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer. **

**Ich hoffe, ich habe den richtigen Ton für dieses Kapitel getroffen. Es war gar nicht so leicht. Ihr werdet sehen, warum… **

**Kapitelsongs: **Everchanging von Rise Against und Call it Off von Tegan and Sara

* * *

_Have you ever been a part of something  
that you thought would never end?  
And then, of course, it did.  
Have you ever felt the weight inside you,  
pulling away inside your skin?  
Then something had to give..._

_I won't regret saying this  
This thing that I'm saying  
Is it better than keeping my mouth shut,  
That goes without saying  
Call, break (break) it (it) off (off)  
Call, break my own heart  
Maybe I would have been something you'd be good at  
Maybe you would have been something I'd be good at  
But now we'll never know _

* * *

**Ein Ende**

Selbst mit verbundenen Augen hätte ich ganz genau sagen können, wann Edward das Zimmer betrat.

Ich war genau da, wo Jacob mich zurückgelassen hatte –halb sitzend, halb liegend zwischen frischen, fremden Laken auf einem Krankenbett in Rochester. Dieselben Apparate standen surrend um mich herum; dasselbe verschneite Licht fiel durch die Lamellen der Jalousie; dasselbe nichtssagende Bild – ein halbherziger Versuch des Krankenhauses, ihre Stationen weniger steril aussehen zu lassen – hing an der Wand und blickte auf das Fußende meines Bettes herab.

Das Zimmer war haargenau dasselbe wie auch noch vor ein paar Sekunden. Doch dann klickte die Tür, die Luft schien sich zu verlagern und alles war anders.

Das Licht wurde schärfer, das Bild verschwamm – sogar die Monitore schienen den Atem anzuhalten. Ich wusste, wer es war; ich musste gar nicht erst aufschauen. Es gab nur eine Person, die jede Minute und jedes banale Detail meiner Welt so komplett verändern konnte, nur durch seine _Anwesenheit._

Edward stand im Türrahmen und sah mich mit einem unleserlichen Ausdruck an. Seine Augen waren dunkel, blickten mich auf eine Weise an, dass meine Wangen brannten und sich rot färbten.

„Bella", sagte er. Die Art, auf die er meinen Namen sagte, ließ mein Herz schmerzen, aber ich verbarg es.

„Hi", erwiderte ich so kräftig ich konnte.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

Ich nickte, und er schloss mit einer absichtlichen, fast schmerzhaften Langsamkeit die Tür. Sie klickte ganz leise, und mir stockte der Atem. Wir waren zum ersten Mal seit dem Unfall allein. Edward blieb noch ein paar Augenblicke bei der Tür stehen, dann nahm er auf einem Stuhl, der an die gegenüberliegende Wand gerückt stand, Platz. Wir hatten fast eine Minute schweigend dagesessen, als Edward sprach.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er. Seine Stimme war voll aufrichtiger Sorge.

„Ganz okay", sagte ich. „Es tut ein bisschen weh, aber ich steh noch so unter Schmerzmitteln, dass ich's gar nicht richtig spüre." Ich versuchte mich an einem schwachen Lächeln, gab aber auf, als ich Edwards Gesicht sah.

„Es tut mir so leid", sagte er. Seine Miene war voll Kummer und von Selbstvorwürfen geplagt.

Das irritierte mich leicht. „Tu das nicht", sagte ich knapp.

„Tu was nicht?"

"_Das_", sagte ich mit mehr Nachdruck, als ich beabsichtigt hatte. „Ich sehe doch, dass du dir die Schuld an dem Unfall gibst und daran, dass ich im Krankenhaus gelandet bin, obwohl ich schon gesagt hab, dass es nicht deine Schuld war. Ich habe gerade eine halbe Stunde damit verbracht, dich vor Jacob zu verteidigen, also wag es nicht, jetzt einen auf schuldig zu machen." Ich musste gegen die Frustration in meiner Stimme ankämpfen.

Es hätte mich nicht überrascht, wenn Edward wütend auf meine Worte reagiert hätte. Jeder andere hätte es sicherlich getan. Aber Edward war natürlich nicht jeder andere, und er nahm meine scharfen Bemerkungen mit ritterlicher Leichtigkeit hin. Er stand auf und kam auf mich zu, zog sich einen Stuhl an mein Bett. Seine Nähe ließ meine Haut kribbeln.

"Ich mache auf gar nichts, Bella", murmelte er sanft und ich zitterte. „Es ist unendlich schwer, dich so zu sehen, und ich wünschte, ich wäre rechtzeitig gekommen, um dir jegliche Verletzungen zu ersparen."

Seine Diplomatie ärgerte mich. _Komm schon, wehr' dich! _dachte ich. Ich wollte, dass er auf gleiche Weise antwortete und Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfte. Ich wollte einen guten Grund haben, ihn wieder anzuschreien, und ein paar der Gefühle loswerden, die mir das Herz einengten. Ich traute mir nicht zu, eine höfliche Antwort zustande zu bringen, also hielt ich den Mund.

Edward öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Er schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Ich half ihm nicht. Er seufzte und seine Schultern sanken leicht nach unten. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er schlicht. „Alles. Dass ich dich verlassen habe, dass ich nicht früher zurückgekommen bin, wie ich mich seit unserer Rückkehr verhalten habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war, um dich vor Victoria zu beschützen und um Brady zu retten. Es gibt so vieles, was ich falsch gemacht habe, so viele riesige, gewaltige Fehleinschätzungen. Selbst wenn du recht hast und ich keine Schuld an deinen körperlichen Wunden trage, kann ich mich nie von all den anderen Arten freisprechen, auf die ich dich verletzt habe. Das sehe ich ein und ich bezweifle, dass ich mir dafür je wirklich verzeihen werden kann.

Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich trotz allem immer nur das Beste für dich wollte. Ja, ich habe mich geirrt – fürchterlich sogar –, aber es lag nie in meiner Absicht, dich auf _irgend_eine Weise zu verletzen. Ich habe versucht, dein Leben besser zu machen; ich habe versucht, dir die Zukunft zu geben, die ich nie hatte. Ich wollte dich vor mir selbst retten, vor dem, was ich bin, und habe dadurch alles nur viel schlimmer gemacht. Ich sehe das jetzt, aber damals wählte ich das, was mir die einzige Lösung schien. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir je deine Liebe und dein Vertrauen wieder verdienen kann. Ich weiß, es wird nicht schnell gehen oder leicht sein, aber ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt, und ich werde alles tun, um mich deiner Vergebung wert zu machen."

Er gelangte am Ende seiner Rede an und ich wusste, dass ich etwas erwidern musste. Wie könnte ich nicht, wo er mir doch gerade praktisch sein Herz zu Füßen gelegt hatte? Doch das Problem war, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich sagen sollte. Ich war hin- und hergerissen. Ich wollte ihm verzeihen, wollte, dass er mich küsste, und mit ihm glücklich bis ans Ende aller Tage leben. Aber ein Teil meines Herzens – der Teil, der seit meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag hartnäckig zerbrochen blieb – war immer noch zu wund und schmerzerfüllt, als dass ich etwas wie Vergeben auch nur ins Auge fassen konnte.

Wenn ich jünger gewesen wäre, wäre es vielleicht anders gewesen. Vielleicht hätte ich Edwards samtene Entschuldigung gehört und alles vergessen, seiner vollkommenen, handgefertigten Verkündung unsterblicher Liebe gelauscht und mich in eine Wolke ehrfürchtiger Akzeptanz aufgelöst. Ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich bei _ihm _entschuldigt, je an seinem Urteilsvermögen gezweifelt zu haben, und wäre dabei über meine eigenen Worte gestolpert, bis er sich vorgebeugt und mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hätte und ich voll Ehrfurcht verstummt wäre. Dann hätte er meinen Namen geflüstert und ich wäre dahingeschmolzen, hätte alles für ein paar honigsüße Silben vergeben und vergessen, bevor ich bereitwillig seinen Küssen erlegen wäre.

Ich empfand eine milde Verachtung dafür, wie leicht sich diese jüngere Ausgabe meiner selbst beeindrucken ließ, doch gleichzeitig beneidete ich sie um die Leichtigkeit, mit der sie verzieh.

Aber ich war nicht sie. Ich hatte diesen Pfad nie eingeschlagen, denn er war mir nie angeboten worden. Ich hatte lernen müssen, ohne Edward und seinen Schutz und seine Liebe zu leben. Ich wurde unabhängiger, weil mir nichts anderes übrig blieb; ich wurde härter und stärker, weil die Alternative gewesen wäre, in einem Sumpf aus Selbstmitleid zu vergehen. Ich war nicht länger das Mädchen, das Worte zum Schmelzen bringen konnten; mein gebrochenes Herz konnte nicht von einem Strom sanfter Zärtlichkeiten geheilt werden. Aber vor allem glaubte ich nicht, dass sich alle Fehler durch eine einfache Entschuldigung beheben ließen.

Die grausame Ironie der ganzen Situation war, dass ich endlich das bekommen hatte, was ich die letzten sechs Jahre haben wollte – Edwards Liebe. Komisch, dass sie nun bedeutungslos schien – dass sie plötzlich nicht genug war.

Hätte Edward einfach nur verkündet, dass er mich wieder liebte, ohne die eigentlichen Gründe für seinen Weggang zu verraten, hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich ohne eine weitere Frage zurückgenommen. Um ehrlich zu sein, gab es bei der Sache kein 'wahrscheinlich'. Wenn ich darauf zurückblickte, wie ich tagtäglich von ihm geträumt und fantasiert hatte, bevor er überhaupt im Januar in meine Englischklasse spaziert war, wusste ich, dass ich mich auf die Chance gestürzt hätte, wieder mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Sechs Jahre lang hatte ich geglaubt, er wäre gegangen, weil er mich nicht liebte – und ihm niemals einen Vorwurf daraus gemacht, nie. Doch jetzt, da ich wusste, dass er gegangen war, weil er mich beschützen wollte, verabscheute ich ihn fast. War mein Selbstwertgefühl wirklich so niedrig, dass ich jemanden mehr dafür hassen konnte, mich aus Liebe zu verlassen, als aus Ablehnung? Oh ja, ich hätte einen ganzen Kurs über die Ironie meiner Unzufriedenheit geben können.

Das Problem war, dass es ganz egal war, was Edward sagte; er hatte mich trotzdem angelogen und seine Lüge hatte mich fast umgebracht. Ich _wollte _keine Entschuldigung, denn alles, was ich wirklich wollte, war, dass er die Zeit zurückdrehte und alles Geschehene rückgängig machte. Ich wollte es so haben, dass er nie gegangen war.

Ich denke, auf gewisse Weise war ich immer noch kindisch.

„Bella, bitte, sag doch etwas", holte Edward mich aus meinen eigenen Gedanken zurück. Da lag ein nervöser, beinahe flehender Unterton in seiner Stimme. Noch nie war er mir so verletzlich vorgekommen. Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, wie jung er aussah.

„Was willst du, dass ich sage?", spielte ich auf Zeit.

„Egal, was immer du denkst."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll", sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich hab nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was ich dir sagen soll." Wenn meine Worte ihn aufwühlten, dann verbarg er es gut.

„Ich weiß, dass du Zeit brauchst, bis du mir vergeben kannst, Bella. Das ist in Ordnung; ich werde dich nicht drängen. Ich werde für immer warten, wenn es sein muss."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „So einfach ist das nicht, Edward." Es tat sogar weh, die Worte zu sagen. „Zeit allein wird es nicht besser machen."

Edward sah mich verhalten an. Ich dachte, flüchtig so etwas wie Furcht in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Nun, was ist, wenn ich dir nicht vergeben will?", erwiderte ich, so leise, dass ich es selbst kaum hören konnte. „Was, wenn ich es nicht kann? Was, wenn das – wir –, was immer es ist oder war, nicht repariert werden kann?" _Glaubst du das wirklich?, _fragte ich mich, _Oder hast du nur zu viel Angst, wieder verletzt zu werden? _

„Aber du hast gesagt, du liebst mich", sagte Edward, seine Augen unablässig auf mich gerichtet. „Das hast du im Schneesturm gesagt. Du hast gesagt, dass du mich trotz allem, was ich getan habe, immer noch liebst."

„Ich weiß", flüsterte ich.

„Also, war es die Wahrheit? Oder willst du damit sagen, dass du gelogen hast?" Edward schien nun dieselben Schwierigkeiten zu haben, seinen Tonfall zu mäßigen, wie ich davor. Vielleicht war es falsch gewesen, ihn mir aggressiver zu wünschen.

„Nein. Es war die Wahrheit; es ist die Wahrheit. Ich werde nie aufhören dich zu lieben, solange ich lebe." _Dies ist mein Fluch._

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, Bella. Wir lieben einander und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich alles tun werde, um wiedergutzumachen, dass ich dich verlassen habe. Was geht noch ab?" Die Anspannung in seiner Stimme war greifbar.

Ich hob die Augen, um ihn geradewegs anzusehen. Ich musste genau das sagen, was ich fühlte – zwischen uns hatte es schon genug Missverständnisse für eine Ewigkeit gegeben. „Es ist nicht genug, Edward. Nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben, ändert eine einfache Entschuldigung und die Tatsache, dass du mich liebst, nichts. Das kann nicht rückgängig machen, was passiert ist, damit kannst du dieses Gefühl, verraten worden zu sein, nicht auslöschen; das rettet Bradys Leben nicht und gibt mir nicht die sechs Jahre meines Lebens zurück, die ich damit verloren habe, mich nach dir zu sehnen."

Unfähig, sich zurückzuhalten, packte Edward meine unverletzte Hand mit seiner und neigte sich so weit zu mir, dass ich ihn fast schmecken konnte. „Ich sage dir die ganze Zeit, dass es mir _leid_tut_. _Ich weiß, dass eine Entschuldigung eine schwache Wiedergutmachung für meine Schuld ist, aber es gibt nichts, was ich sonst tun kann. Ich kann nicht rückgängig machen was geschehen ist, aber du weißt, dass ich es tun würde, wenn es möglich wäre."

„Ich weiß", sagte ich traurig. Meine Seele wurde von Resignation niedergedrückt. „Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich eine Lösung habe. Ich will nur, dass du begreifst, warum ein Entschuldigung nicht reicht – warum eine Nacht mich unmöglich sechs Jahre voller Schmerz vergessen lassen kann."

„Bella-"

„Ich bin fix und fertig, Edward", sagte ich, kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. „Ich bin so müde; ich fühl mich leer. Das war's. Endstation." Als ich es sagte, hätte ich kotzen können. Ich _wollte _kotzen. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich das tat. Ich warf bereitwillig alles weg, wonach ich mich gesehnt hatte. Aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich sah, die einzig vernünftige. Ich _konnte _ihm nicht verzeihen. Zumindest noch nicht.

Edward sah aus wie ein Mann, der nach einem tausendjährigen Schlaf aufgewacht war, nur um festzustellen, dass seine ganze Welt zu Staub zerfiel. „Nein", sagte er, aber die Bestimmtheit, die in dieser Silbe lag, konnte nicht verbergen, dass er begonnen hatte zu zittern. „Nein, es ist nicht vorbei. Es ist _alles andere _als vorbei. Mit Zeit und Mühe können wir es wieder hinkriegen und es kann wieder so werden, wie es vorher war. Rede nicht so, als wolltest du es nicht einmal versuchen." Er hob unsere Hände an seine Lippen, und ich konnte an meiner Haut fühlen, wie sie bebten. Ich zitterte.

Ich fühlte, wie die erste Träne aus meinen Augen rollte, und hätte am liebsten geschrien. In meinem Herzen schrie ich. _Du Idiotin! Nimm es zurück! Du lässt ihn dir entgleiten! _Aber obwohl es mich innerlich zerbrach, wusste ich doch, dass ich meine Gefühle nicht ignorieren konnte. Ich wusste, dass ich die Wahrheit sagen musste, selbst wenn eine Lüge einfacher war. Logik über Gefühle, Kopf vor Herz. Ich war noch nicht bereit, Edward wieder zu lieben, und keine Anzahl an Entschuldigungen konnte daran etwas ändern.

„Nein, Edward, es kann nicht wieder dasselbe sein. Eine Beziehung muss nicht nur auf Liebe aufgebaut sein, sondern auch auf Vertrauen und Respekt und tausend andere Dinge. Im Moment kann ich dir überhaupt nicht vertrauen", sagte ich und entzog ihm meine Hand. „Verstehst du das? Nicht nachdem du mich so gebrochen hast. Du bist einfach gegangen, nach all den Malen, die du mir versprochen hast, dass du das nie tun würdest, und hast mir nicht mal _erklärt, _warum. Du hast eine Entscheidung getroffen, die mein ganzes Leben beeinflusst hat, und du hast mir nicht einmal eine Wahl gelassen. Du bist einfach davongelaufen. Du hast mich nicht mal genug respektiert, um mit mir darüber zu reden wie ein Erwachsener oder vielleicht eine andere Lösung zu finden. Jetzt, wo ich weiß, warum du gegangen bist, … hasse ich dich dafür. Und das macht mir Angst, denn du warst immer der Eine in meinem Leben, dem ich vertrauen konnte, dass er mich nicht hintergehen oder im Stich lassen würde. Ich hab wirklich geglaubt, du würdest mir nie im Leben wehtun."

Ich nehme an, ein Teil von mir erwartete, Edward würde wütend reagieren. Er tat es nicht. Wenn überhaupt, dann schien er noch tiefer in seine Selbstzerfleischung abzusinken. Seine Schultern sackten nach unten und er sah mich mit traurigen Augen an. „Bella, ich habe es dir _gesagt_; ich dachte, dich zu verlassen, wäre die einzige Möglichkeit, dich zu beschützen. Ich weiß, dass es eine schreckliche Entschuldigung ist, ich weiß, dass es dumm war, und ich bereue es aus ganzem Herzen, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war es das einzige, was Sinn machte."

Ich glaubte ihm. Ich glaubte, dass es ihm leidtat; ich glaubte ihm, dass er alles getan hätte, um es rückgängig zu machen. Aber nicht einmal Edward konnte die Zeit zurückdrehen. Das sagte ich auch. „Dass du es gut gemeint hast, ändert nicht was passiert ist. Die Situation ist dieselbe wie in der Nacht des Unfalls; _ich _bin dieselbe. Was hast du gedacht – dass mich nur ein LKW treffen muss, und alles wird wieder okay?"

_Brady lag immer noch im Sterben. _Selbst wenn ich meine persönlichen Gefühle für Edward vergaß, war das die eine Sache, die ich nicht ignorieren konnte. Es war wie eine massive Eisenmauer, die so hoch reichte und sich so weit erstreckte wie das Auge sehen konnte und meinen Weg zu Edward versperrte. Wie konnte ich auch nur daran denken, wieder mit ihm zusammen zu sein, während Brady noch so litt? Wie konnte ich in die Zukunft schauen, wo doch die Schuld meiner Vergangenheit so erdrückend war? Ich konnte es nicht; ich würde es nicht. Ich war mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich es verdiente, glücklich zu sein.

„Nein", sagte Edward. „Ich wusste, dass es nicht leicht wird, aber ich dachte … ich dachte, du wolltest, dass wir versuchen, unsere Probleme zu bewältigen. Ich dachte, du liebst mich."

„Das tue ich", wiederholte ich und schloss die Augen. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, diesen Kampf noch länger führen zu können. „Ich liebe dich. Aber es geht nicht mehr nur um dich und mich, Edward. Es ist größer geworden. Es sind mehr Leute darin verstrickt, mehr Herzen und Leben…" Ich öffnete die Augen wieder, schaute ihn an. „Du bist vielleicht derselbe Mensch wie vor sechs Jahren, aber ich nicht. Ich bin nicht erstarrt; ich hab mich verändert. Es gibt noch andere Leute als dich, die mir wichtig sind; ich habe Verantwortungen außerhalb unserer Beziehung. Ich kann mein Leben nicht 'uns' widmen oder daran arbeiten, etwas zurückzugewinnen, das wir vielleicht nie wieder bekommen werden. Jetzt gerade stirbt mein Freund am anderen Ende des Landes wegen etwas, das _wir _getan haben – etwas, das _unsere Beziehung_ angerichtet hat – und ich muss für ihn da sein. Er ist jetzt wichtiger als das hier."

Und in diesem Moment, als ich dort in diesem Krankenhausbett lag, wusste ich, dass ich mich in jemand anderen verwandelte; in jemanden, der unabhängig war von Edward. Ich hatte alleine aufwachen wollen. Tja, das war es. Das hier war mein Moment, meine Erleuchtung. Ich beschloss, die Vergangenheit statt der Zukunft in Angriff zu nehmen, mich um meine Freunde zu kümmern, anstatt um meine verlorene Liebe.

Es herrschte Stille, während Edward mich mit gequälten Augen ansah. „Also… was? Ist es das? Das Ende?", fragte Edward schließlich. Innerhalb von ein paar kurzen Minuten hatte seine Stimme einen abgestorbenen Klang erhalten, der mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Ich konnte ihm nicht antworten; mein eigener Schmerz ließ mich verstummen. Zu meiner Überraschung stieß Edward einen leisen, gequälten Schrei aus, stand auf und trat den Stuhl weg. Er krachte gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand und hinterließ eine Kerbe im Putz. Ich musste sofort wieder an seinen Wutausbruch am Eltern-Schüler-Abend denken.

"Komm schon, Bella ,hilf mir!",schrie er. Es war, als wäre ihm gerade der Geduldsfaden gerissen. „Sag einfach, was du willst. Bleibst du oder gehst du? Willst du das hier oder nicht?" Seine Augen tobten und seine Stimme klang rau. „Du kannst mir also nicht vergeben: und jetzt? Wenn du mit mir Schluss machst, dann hab wenigstens den Mut, es zuzugeben. Du kannst mich nicht einfach im Ungewissen lassen und auf etwas warten lassen, das nie kommen wird."

Ich wusste, dass er aufgebracht war und dass seine Wut wahrscheinlich vor allem auf sich selbst gerichtet war, aber seine Worte taten trotzdem weh. Wie konnte er mich einen Feigling nennen, wo das doch das Schwerste war, was ich je getan hatte?

„Sag mir einfach die Wahrheit", wiederholte er. „Wirst du gehen?"

"Ja", sagte ich. Ich traute mich nicht, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Das werde ich… zumindest fürs Erste. Ich kann nicht hierbleiben; ich kann dir nicht die präzise Antwort geben, die du hören willst. Ich weiß nicht, was _ich _will."

Es war als sänke Edward bei meinen Worten sichtlich in sich zusammen, als hätte er mir irgendwie bis gerade eben nicht ganz geglaubt. Die Bestürzung auf seinem Gesicht brach mein Herz nur noch weiter.

„Also… könnte das hier das Ende sein?"

Ich beugte den Kopf leicht, unfähig, Worte hervorzubringen.

„Nein", sagte er. „Bitte, Bella. Bleib." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, und ich konnte sehen, dass sein Arm zitterte. „Ich verstehe ja, dass du Zeit brauchst, ich verstehe, dass du mich für das, was ich getan habe, hasst, aber du musst mir zuhören. Ich bin bereit, _alles _zu tun, um dich glücklich zu machen. _Alles._ Ich würde die Welt für dich aufgeben; ich würde bis in alle Ewigkeit um dein Herz kämpfen. Warum kannst du das nicht glauben? Warum musst du gehen? Was muss ich tun, damit du bleibst? Wie kann ich es besser machen? Sag nicht, dass ich das nicht kann; sag mir nicht, dass es aussichtslos ist. Das sind _wir. _Du und ich. Bitte."

Es waren die Worte eines Kämpfers, und doch lag etwas in seiner Stimme, das mich denken ließ, dass er sie nicht wirklich glaubte. Als wüsste er, tief in seinem Inneren, dass diese Schlacht schon verloren war – dass sie das schon seit jenem schicksalhaften Moment vor sechs Jahren im Wald war. Vielleicht wusste Edward, dass _er _es war, der aufgegeben hatte, dass _er _kapituliert und alles mit einer einfachen Lüge weggeworfen hatte. Vielleicht war er sich im Klaren darüber, dass ich wirklich nicht bereit war – dass der Pfad zu Vergebung und Akzeptanz mir immer noch verborgen war.

Oder vielleicht _wollte _ich auch nur, dass er so dachte. Suchte ich nach Betonungen in seiner Stimme, die nicht da waren, um mich besser zu fühlen bei dem, was ich tat?

Ich saß ganz still und mied seinen Blick. Ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen, denn ich wusste, dass ich, wenn ich es täte, all meine Entschlossenheit verlieren würde. _Du tust das Richtige, _sagte ich mir. _Du kannst ihm jetzt nicht verzeihen. Noch nicht. Eines Tages vielleicht. Aber nicht jetzt. _

"Es tut mir leid" war alles, was ich sagte. „Es… gibt nichts, was du tun kannst. Es liegt an mir." Edward lachte bitter.

„'Es liegt nicht an dir, es liegt an mir'? Komm schon, Bella, ich dachte, du stündest über solchen Klischees."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. In gewisser Hinsicht hatte er recht. Es _hatte _eine Menge mit Edward zu tun. Schließlich war er derjenige, der mich überhaupt erst verlassen hatte. Aber ich war diejenige, die nicht verzeihen konnte. Ich nehme an, wir trugen beide die Schuld.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich wahr, dass Edward auf mich zukam. Er beugte sich zu mir herunter, bis sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von meinem Kopf entfernt war. Ich schloss die Augen. Ich konnte seinen Atem an meiner Stirn fühlen. Sein Duft – selbst nach all den Jahren noch so vertraut und so berauschend – schnürte mir fast die Luft ab. Auch ohne hinzusehen wusste ich irgendwoher, dass er zitterte. Ich fühlte ein Schluchzen in meiner Kehle aufsteigen, aber ich unterdrückte es.

Er murmelte meinen Namen, und ich hob mein Gesicht instinktiv seinem entgegen. Ich tat es nicht bewusst, es war vielmehr ein Reflex. Sobald ich erkannte, was ich getan hatte, begann ich zurückzuweichen. Aber … zu spät. Plötzlich fühlte ich, wie meine Lippen Edwards berührten.

Es war kaum ein Kuss, wirklich. Er dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, und wie alle Küsse, die ich je mit Edward geteilt hatte, war er mit fest geschlossenem Mund. Dennoch lag etwas in diesem Kuss, das ihn ganz anders machte als alles, was ich jemals gefühlt hatte. Es war als gäbe er mir einen kleinen Teil seiner Seele, als prägte er mir seinen Geist ein. Seine Reue, seinen Kummer, Schmerz, Schuld und vor allen Dingen seine Liebe. Es war sanft und wunderschön, erfüllte mich mit einem Gefühl der Sehnsucht. Und doch war es gleichzeitig einer der traurigsten Momente in meinem Leben. Ich hatte Tränen in den Augen, als ich mich mit einem geflüsterten _Nein _losmachte.

Ich schlug die Augen auf und betrachtete ihn durch den Nebel meiner eigenen Tränen. Ein paar Sekunden lang stand ich wieder im Schnee, in der Nacht zuvor. Als ich geschluchzt hatte, dass ich Edward liebte, obwohl ich ihn hasste, und er mich ohne Vorwarnung geküsst hatte. Damals war ich nicht fähig gewesen, mit den Gefühlen umzugehen, und so hatte ich mich losgerissen und war auf mein Motorrad gesprungen. Diesmal wusste ich, dass kein Kuss mich von dem abbringen würde, was ich beschlossen hatte zu tun. Zwei unbeabsichtigte Küsse: keiner von ihnen zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, keiner von ihnen genug, um mich zum Bleiben zu bewegen.

„Bella…"

"Ich denke, du solltest gehen", wisperte ich und schloss die Augen. _Sperrte den Schmerz aus. _Auf einmal fühlte ich mich unglaublich müde. Ich sank auf mein Bett zurück, bis ich dalag, rollte mich auf die Seite, drehte mich der Wand und dem Fenster zu. Das Tageslicht war selbst durch meine geschlossenen Lider sichtbar. Ich hörte, wie Edward hinter mir etwas sagte, doch ich beachtete es nicht. Ich wollte nichts mehr hören. Ein Zeitalter verging. Dann hörte ich, wie er sich langsam und umständlich rührte. Ich vernahm den gedämpften Klang von Schritten auf dem Linoleum und das zaghafte Schließen einer Tür.

Und in diesem Moment der vollkommenen und schrecklichen Stille, als ich mit geschlossenen Augen zusammengekauert da lag, wusste ich, dass ich wieder allein war. In mehr als nur einer Hinsicht.

* * *

**Unerwartet? Überraschend? Vorhersehbar? Was meint ihr?**

**Ok, wie ihr sehen könnt, folgen noch ein paar Kapitel, d.h. es ist rein theoretisch noch alles möglich. Mehr sag ich nicht *pfeif***

**Und Dankeschön an DaniHerbst, Anja, Selina, Krissi, Herz aus Eis und Gast für eure lieben Reviews & die Motivation. Ihr habt meine Woche gerettet! :-) **

**Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns nächste Woche mit dem nächsten Kapitel.**

**Liebe Grüße, Sonnenblumeues ҉҉҉҉ **


	18. Geister

**Autorin: DQRC**

**Übersetzerin: ich**

**Twilight gehört immer noch Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Und hier ist Kapitel 18. Ich weiß, ein bisschen spät, aber hey: es ist jetzt 2:45 Uhr und ich lade es hoch. Wenn ihr also heute früh euren Computer anschaltet, könnt ihr es lesen. Oder auch schon jetzt, wenn ihr so nachtaktiv seid wie ich. ;D**

* * *

_Misguided ghosts  
Tr__aveling endlessly  
The ones we trusted the most  
Pushed us far away  
And there's no one road  
We should not be the same  
I'm just a ghost  
And still they echo me  
They echo me in circles_

_**(Misguided Ghosts **_**von **_**Paramore)**_

* * *

**Geister**

Ich kann mich nur noch an ganz wenig von dem Tag und der Nacht, nachdem ich mich von Edward getrennt habe, erinnern. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht gut schlief, obwohl ich restlos ausgelaugt war. Das bisschen Schlaf, das ich bekam, war von Albträumen durchdrungen, in denen ich mich verloren und gefangen in einem nie enden wollenden Wald wiederfand, auf der Suche nach etwas, das ich nicht finden konnte. Eine Stimme rief nach mir, flehte um meine Aufmerksamkeit, doch ganz gleich, wie sehr ich es versuchte, ich konnte ihren Besitzer nicht finden.

Bei mehreren Gelegenheiten wurde ich, wenn ich fiebernd aus diesen Träumen erwachte, von der seltsamen Gewissheit ergriffen, dass gerade jemand mein Zimmer verlassen hatte. Es war abwegig und unbegründet – jedes Mal war die Tür fest geschlossen –, aber eine Ahnung, die ich dennoch nicht abschütteln konnte. Ich fand es auf seltsame Weise tröstlich, obwohl ich keinerlei Zweifel daran hatte, wer mein nächtlicher Besucher war. Ebenso wie ich seine ungebetenen Anrufe in meiner Wohnung im Geheimen willkommen geheißen hatte, spendete es mir nun Trost, zu wissen, dass er sich immer noch so sehr um mich sorgte, dass er nachts an meiner Seite saß. Ich wusste, dass es irrational war und meinem Verhalten vollkommen widersprach. Schließlich hatte ich Edward von mir gestoßen. Ich hatte seine Entschuldigung abgelehnt. Bestimmt hatte ich jegliches Recht auf seine Zuwendung verwirkt?

Aber so wenig ich bereit war, Edwards Liebe anzunehmen, so wenig war ich bereit, sie zu verlieren. Es war egoistisch, dumm, unreif… aber es war die Wahrheit. Und es lag zum Teil an diesen widerstreitenden Gefühlen, dass ich es nicht ertragen konnte, noch länger in Rochester zu bleiben.

Wenn mein Leben ein Film gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich den Streit mit Edward beendet und wäre aufgestanden, hätte das Krankenhaus verlassen und wäre mit Jacob in die erste Maschine nach Washington gestiegen. Wir wären gelandet und hätten Brady lebendig und wohlauf vorgefunden. Es hätte kein Warten gegeben und ganz bestimmt kein trauriges Ende.

Aber natürlich war es nicht so einfach. Das ist es nie, nicht im wahren Leben.

Ich sprach Edward nicht wieder, obwohl ich ihn mehrere Male sah. Als ich wieder an Kraft gewann und mich ohne Begleitung aus meinem Zimmer wagen durfte, erhaschte ich flüchtige Blicke auf ihn: am Ende eines Ganges; zwei Absätze unter mir im Treppenhaus; als er einen Fahrstuhl betrat, den ich eine halbe Minute zuvor verlassen hatte. Immer nah genug, ihn zu sehen, doch immer zu weit weg, um ihn anzusprechen. Jedes Mal wenn es geschah, fühlte ich, wie mein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte und meine Kehle trocken wurde vor Angst, er könnte auf mich zukommen. Aber er tat es nie.

Die Ärzte weigerten sich standhaft, mich aus dem Krankenhaus zu lassen, bis sie sicher waren, dass ich wieder volle Gesundheit erlangt hatte, und ganz gleich wie sehr ich flehte, sie ließen sich nicht breitschlagen. Letzten Endes flog Jacob allein zurück und ich versprach, ihm so bald wie möglich nachzufolgen. Doch als die Tage verstrichen, begann ich mich zu fragen, ob sie mich jemals gehen lassen würden.

Zurückbleiben zu müssen, wurde zur Qual; Edward sehen zu müssen und dennoch zu wissen, was alles zwischen uns stand, war fast unmöglich zu ertragen.

Deshalb machte ich mich zu einem ständigen Ärgernis des Krankenhauspersonals und lag ihnen unablässig in den Ohren, weil ich hoffte, dass sie mich dann ein paar Tage früher entlassen würden. In der Zeit, die ich nicht damit verbrachte, an Edward zu denken, machte ich mir Gedanken darüber, wann ich mich Jacob anschließen könnte. Je länger ich blieb, desto deutlicher fühlte ich die nagende, nicht abzuschüttelnde Sorge, dass mir in Bezug auf Brady die Zeit davonlief. Wenn Jacob recht gehabt hatte – wenn das Ende wirklich so absehbar war, wie er prophezeit hatte –, dann wusste ich, dass ich es mir nicht leisten konnte, noch recht viel länger in Rochester zu bleiben.

Im gleichen Maße wie meine innere Unruhe wuchs auch der Berg von Gute-Besserung-Karten und Blumensträußen in meinem Zimmer. Es hatte mich richtig überrascht, wie viele Leute an mich gedacht hatten; kaum ein Quadratmeter in meinem Raum war nicht mit Zellophan oder Blumen bedeckt. Die meisten Geschenke waren von Arbeitskollegen, aber es gab auch zwei von „anonymen Absendern" – ein riesiger Plüschteddy mit einer Karte – _„Du bist mir immer noch eine Partie Mega Mutant Zombies IV schuldig, Schwesterchen" – _und ein Paar hübscher blauer Sneakers mit der Nachricht _„weil Verletzte keine High Heels tragen können". _Das überwältigende Gefühl von Liebe und Dankbarkeit über die letzten beiden Geschenke brachte mich fast zum Weinen. Keine Worte konnten ausdrücken, wie sehr es mich rührte, dass die Cullens trotz allem mit Edward immer noch hinter mir standen.

Abgesehen von Emmetts und Alices Geschenken waren unter den Highlights ein hübscher Tulpenstrauß von Patrick Delanys Frau Katie und ein lächerlich pompöser, leicht kitschiger Strauß knallpinker Rosen, die mir die Augen tränen ließen, von niemand anderem als Adam meinem-frühreifen-Elftklässler Carter und Konsorten. Ich hatte laut aufgelacht, als ich die Karte las, die ein Zitat von Darcy aus _Stolz und Vorurteil _enthielt. Es war schön zu sehen, dass sie etwas aus dem Unterricht mitgenommen hatten, ganz gleich wie zweckwidrig sie ihr Wissen anwandten.  
Die Schule hatte sich zum Glück sehr verständnisvoll gezeigt. Als ich vor vier Tagen angerufen hatte, hatten sie mir fast ohne weiteres einen Monat Krankenurlaub gewährt. Die Großzügigkeit hätte mich erschreckt, wäre da nicht der schleichende Verdacht gewesen, dass sie mich aus dem Weg räumen wollten. Es schien ein ganzes Leben her zu sein, doch in Wirklichkeit lag meine gewaltige öffentliche Auseinandersetzung mit Edward während der Eltern/Lehrer-Besprechung erst eineinhalb Wochen zurück. Bei allem, was seitdem passiert war – der Unfall war am Abend danach gewesen –, hatte ich beinahe vergessen, wie er mich in einem Raum voll Kollegen und, noch verheerender, Eltern und Schülern angebrüllt hatte. Kein Wunder, dass die Schule begierig war, mir eine Auszeit zu geben; sie waren heilfroh über die Chance, mich eine Weile im Verborgenen zu halten, während die Streitigkeiten und das Gerede abflauten.

Ich beschwerte mich nicht. Die unverhofften Ferien bedeuteten, dass ich nach Forks konnte, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, gefeuert zu werden, aber ich fragte mich trotzdem, ob ich vielleicht anfangen sollte, mich nach einem neuen Job umzusehen. Ich war nicht sicher, ob ich den 'Ruf', den mir die Vorfälle mit Edward eingebracht hatten, je wieder abschütteln könnte. Und selbst wenn, was würde ich tun, wenn er und ich wieder zusammenkämen? Es wäre kein Problem, ihn zu bitten, die Schule abzubrechen, aber das würde die Tatsache nicht aus der Welt schaffen, dass Edward ein Schüler gewesen war. Mein Schüler.

Ein Teil von mir fragte sich, ob dies das letzte Mal war, dass ich das Wort '_mein_'in Bezug auf ihn verwenden konnte.

Und so vergingen die Tage. Endlos, qualvoll, aber sie vergingen. Und dann, anderthalb Wochen nach dem Unfall, geschah es. Die Ärzte stimmten endlich zu, mich gehen zu lassen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass meine Verletzungen, so schmerzhaft es gewesen war, sie zu erhalten, in Wahrheit ziemlich geringfügig waren. Als ich erst einmal aus der 'Gefahrenzone' raus war und genügend Kraft hatte, alleine herumzulaufen, gab es nicht mehr viel, was die Ärzte noch für mich tun konnten.

"Für gebrochene Rippen gibt es kein Heilmittel", hatte Carlisle mir erklärt. Es war der Tag vor meiner Entlassung, und er hatte bei meinem Zimmer vorbeigeschaut, um mir die Entscheidung des medizinischen Personals mitzuteilen. „Du brauchst nur viel Ruhe, damit dein Körper Zeit zum Heilen hat."

Wir saßen auf den Stühlen in meinem Zimmer. Ich musste eine beträchtliche Menge an Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um bei seinen Worten nicht vor Freude in die Luft zu springen. Es war Morgen und eine der Krankenschwestern hatte die Jalousie hochgezogen, sodass der Raum von einem trüben, wolkenverhangenen Licht erfüllt wurde.

„Also war's das? Ich darf gehen?" Ich wollte es fast nicht glauben – es schien zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Carlisle nickte, amüsiert über meine offensichtliche Freude. „Ja, aber das heißt nicht, dass du gleich wieder zur Tagesordnung übergehen kannst. Du brauchst Ruhe. Das heißt: wenig körperliche Aktivitäten außer Gehen, und ganz bestimmt KEINE Motorräder."

Ich schauderte bei den Worten. Darüber musste er sich keine Sorgen machen – ich bezweifelte, dass ich je wieder auf ein Motorrad steigen würde. Eine Sache gab es jedoch, die ich unbedingt wissen wollte. „Kann ich fliegen?"

Er lächelte ein wenig. „Von einem derartigen Versuch wäre selbst bei bester Gesundheit dringend abzuraten, Bella."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt, was ich meine."

Das Lächeln verblasste und er blickte mich ernst an. „Aus medizinischer Sicht gibt es keinen Grund, warum du kein Flugzeug besteigen solltest, solange du so viel Zeit wie möglich sitzend verbringst. Ich würde dir empfehlen, einen Rollstuhl zu besorgen, um über den Terminal zu kommen."

Ich konnte einen Vorbehalt aus seinem Tonfall herauslesen. „Aber?"

Carlisle seufzte. „Aber zwischenmenschlich betrachtet, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es die vernünftigste Entscheidung ist, gleich sobald du entlassen bist, Hals über Kopf nach Forks zu fliegen."

Er musste die Skepsis auf meinem Gesicht bemerkt haben, denn er beeilte sich fortzufahren. „Ich sage das nicht als Edwards Vater, Bella, sondern als dein Freund. Was zwischen euch geschieht, ist allein eure Sache, und ich habe kein Recht, dir zu sagen, was du tun kannst und was nicht. Ehrlich gesagt denke ich, dass es eine gute Idee ist, euch ein bisschen Zeit allein zu nehmen, um über die Dinge nachzudenken und zur Ruhe zu kommen. Um es mit einem Klischee auszudrücken: Rom wurde auch nicht an einem Tag erbaut. Es wäre abstrus, zu erwarten, alles zwischen euch würde so bald nach euren Streit wieder wunderbar sein. Nein, ich sage dir das, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob du seelisch in der besten Verfassung bist, nach Washington zu reisen." Seine Augen waren voll Besorgnis, als er das sagte. „Du hast in den letzten paar Wochen so viel durchgemacht und jetzt scheinst du fest entschlossen, dich noch mehr Kummer auszusetzen, obwohl du dich noch nicht einmal körperlich wieder erholt hast. Ich kann nicht umhin, mich zu fragen, wozu das gut sein soll, welchen Zweck es auf lange Sicht erfüllt. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Die Liebe und Sorge in Carlisles Stimme machten es mir fast unmöglich, mit etwas auch nur entfernt Widersprüchigem zu antworten. Ich war dankbar, dass er sich um mich sorgte. Ich konnte sogar seine Gründe dafür nachvollziehen. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit eine Menge durchgemacht; es war ein wenig zu bald nach dem Unfall, um ans andere Ende des Landes zu strawanzen.

Und doch gab es einen Teil in mir, der so deutlich, wie ich noch nie etwas gefühlt hatte, fühlte, dass ich jetzt in Forks sein musste. Ich gehörte dorthin; so sicher wie mein Herz schlug, gehörte ich dorthin. Ich wusste, dass ich was auch immer ich suchte – sei es nun Buße, Wiedergutmachung oder einfach die Erkenntnis, in welche Richtung meine Zukunft führte – nur in der winzigen, verschlafenen Kleinstadt finden konnte, in der ich aufgewachsen war. Wenn ich jemals über das, was Brady passiert war, hinwegkommen würde, dann musste ich ihn sehen. Ich musste.

Aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich Carlisle das erklären sollte. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihm die Tiefen meiner Schuld oder die Sehnsucht, von ihr befreit zu werden, deutlich machen konnte. Er hatte eine Beschreibung meiner Gefühle von Jasper gehört, aber keine Beschreibung auf der ganzen Welt könnte je das unerträgliche, qualvolle Gefühl der Verantwortung erfassen, das mich auf Schritt und Tritt umtrieb. Also versuchte ich es auch nicht.

„Ich weiß, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung treffe", sagte ich schlicht. „Danke, dass du dich um mich sorgst; es bedeutet mir wirklich viel, aber ich kann nicht hierbleiben. Ich muss nach Forks." Ich umarmte ihn und ignorierte, wie mein Körper bei der Bewegung schmerzte. „Danke", wiederholte ich.

Carlisle sah mich mit einem resignierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht an. „Ich weiß, dass ich es dir nicht ausreden kann", sagte er schließlich, „aber du solltest wissen, Bella, dass du, ganz egal was du tust, ganz egal was in deinem Leben geschieht, immer ein guter Mensch sein wirst. Du hast ein gutes Herz. Das einzige, was du noch tun musst, ist daran glauben." Mit diesen Worten drückte er mir etwas – einen Umschlag – in die Hand. „Von Esme und mir", sagte er als Erklärung. „Betrachte es als Gute-Besserungs-Karte."

Da ich nicht wusste, was ich erwidern sollte, nickte ich nur. Und nach einer letzten Umarmung ließ Carlisle mich allein zurück. Als die Tür zuging, ertappte ich mich dabei, über seine Worte nachzudenken. Du bist ein guter Mensch, hatte er gesagt. Aber war ich das? Wie konnte ich das wissen?

Darüber sinnierte ich immer noch, als ich mich erhob und langsam wieder auf mein Bett zubewegte. Erst als mich in die Kissen zurücksinken ließ, fiel mir wieder die Karte ein, die Carlisle mir gegeben hatte.  
Gedankenverloren öffnete ich sie.  
Es war gar keine Karte.

Es war ein Flugticket. Für einen Rückflug nach Seattle.

Und es war von einem Mr. E. Cullen bezahlt worden.

* * *

Es regnete, als das Flugzeug in Seattle landete; kalter, eisiger Regen, der die Haut zu durchdringen schien und einem in die Knochen kroch. Als ich schlotternd draußen außerhalb des Terminals stand, fragte ich mich, ob das Wetter wohl ein schlechtes Omen war.

Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde sah ich, wie ein altersschwaches Auto drei Meter von mir entfernt unter einem Vordach außerhalb des Arrivals Bay anhielt. Ich schaute hinüber und erspähte ein bekanntes Gesicht.

"Embry", lächelte ich und machte einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne, um ihn zu begrüßen… und zuckte zusammen, als mir ein plötzlicher Schmerz durch die Rippen schoss und ich mich an das erinnerte, was Carlisle mir zum Thema Bewegung gesagt hatte.

Embry schenkte mir ein unsicheres Lächeln. Er sah müde aus. Unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Ringe und er wirkte kleiner als sonst und irgendwie zusammengesunken, als hätte er sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen. _Das macht Trauer wohl mit dir. _dachte ich düster bei mir selbst.

„Hallo, Bella", sagte er leise. „Wie geht's?" Klang seine Stimme auch anders? Oder bildete ich mir das bloß ein – interpretierte jede noch so kleine Veränderung seines Tonfalls im Zusammenhang mit seiner Trauer?

Vielleicht war seine Unsicherheit auch eher eine Reaktion auf meine Erscheinung. Mir war klar, dass ich ziemlich übel aussehen musste. Mein linker Arm lag in einer Schlinge, die meine jetzt wieder eingerenkte Schulter stützte, es waren auffällige Blutergüsse auf meiner unbedeckten Haut verteilt und eine lange, tiefe Narbe blitzte unter dem Saum meines rechten Ärmels hervor. Ich konnte Embry nicht vorwerfen, dass er auf der Hut war; ich sah wahrscheinlich aus, als könnte ich jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.

Er kam nach vorne, um meinen Koffer zu nehmen. Jacob hatte mir vorhin am Telefon gesagt, man hätte Embry die Aufgabe übertragen, mich vom Flughafen aufzusammeln, weil er „der Einzige außer mir und Sam ist, der nicht wie ein Irrer fährt". Es schien, als wäre Embry fest entschlossen, seine Aufgabe so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen; er hob meinen Koffer mit Leichtigkeit in den Kofferraum und schlug den Deckel zu. Er schaute mich an, und ich hatte den flüchtigen Eindruck, dass er _mich _auch gerne eigenhändig ins Auto verfrachtet hätte, weil es dann schneller ginge. Ich eilte zur Beifahrertür seines Autos, ohne den Schmerz zu beachten, und ließ mich hinein.

Bis ich saß, war Embry schon auf dem Fahrersitz. Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu, drehte den Schlüssel in der Zündung und das Auto erwachte stotternd zum Leben. Unsere Blicke trafen sich kurz im Rückspiegel, als er auf die Straße fuhr.

"Also", sagte er, als sich seine Augen von meinen wegbewegten und auf den Wagen hinter uns konzentrierten, „wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ach weißt du", sagte ich schulterzuckend, „gut. Es war nichts besonders Ernstes."

„Wirklich?", fragte Embry und drehte den Kopf, um mich anzuschauen. „Bist du sicher? Bei Jacob hat's sich so angehört, als hätte dich das Motorrad ganz schön zugerichtet."

Ich fühlte, wie sich mein Gesicht leicht rot färbte. Irgendwie schämte ich mich bei dem Gedanken, dass Jacob mit dem restlichen Rudel über meine Verletzungen gesprochen hatte – als hätte ich kein Recht, verletzt zu sein, wo doch Bradys Verfassung im Vergleich so ernst war. „Jacob übertreibt gern", sagte ich nur.

„Also ich weiß nicht", meinte Embry, als er zu mir herüberblickte und mich von oben bis unten begutachtete. „Du siehst ziemlich schlimm aus, wenn ich das sagen darf." Sein Blick flackerte von der Narbe auf meinem rechten Arm zu der Schlinge an meinem linken. „Und du hast ein paar gebrochene Rippen, hab ich recht?" Ich nickte und er pfiff leise. „Das ist ganz schön heftig, Bella. Ein Wunder, dass sie dich überhaupt ins Flugzeug gelassen haben." In diesen Worten konnte ich fühlen, wie etwas von der unbehaglichen Steifheit, die unser anfängliches Treffen im Griff gehalten hatte, wegschmolz und durch die gewohnte Vertrautheit ersetzt wurde.

„Ich musste einfach hier sein", antwortete ich. „Ich konnte nicht in Rochester bleiben."

Embry nickte. „Stimmt."

Wir schwiegen eine Weile, während er von der Ausfahrt auf die Autobahn abbog, die uns nach Forks bringen würde. Das einzige Geräusch war der Regen, der gegen die Windschutzscheibe prasselte, und das Zischen der Autos, die auf der nassen Straße an uns vorbeisausten.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte ich endlich. Ich war voll Angst, als ich es sagte, und mein Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen.

Diesmal sah Embry mich nicht an; er hielt den Blick fest auf die Straße gerichtet. „Immer gleich. Liegt noch immer im Koma; noch immer nicht ansprechbar; immer noch unwahrscheinlich, dass er sich wieder erholt."

Mein Magen sank. Es war dumm; es war nicht so, als hätte ich erwartet, seine Antwort würde positiv ausfallen. „Das tut mir so leid", sagte ich.

Embry runzelte die Stirn. „Warum entschuldigst du dich?"

Die Frage verwirrte mich. „Wegen dem, was ihr alle gerade durchmachen müsst", sagte ich. „Das muss so schlimm sein-"

Embry schüttelte den Kopf. „Bella, wir machen dasselbe durch wie du auch. Für dich ist es genauso schlimm wie für uns. Du brauchst dich bei niemandem zu entschuldigen; wir wissen alle, dass es dich genauso fertigmacht wie das Rudel. Ich meine, du bist aus dem _Krankenhaus _ausgebrochen, nur um hierher zu kommen." Er warf mir ein weiteres halbes Lächeln zu, als seine braunen Augen meinen im Spiegel begegneten. „Das nenn ich Hingabe."

Ich brachte nicht die Kraft auf, sein Lächeln zu erwidern. Ich hatte Angst, dass meine Lippen zittern und verraten würden, wie schwach ich mich emotional fühlte. Embry musste das bemerkt haben, denn sein Grinsen verblasste, um von einem Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt zu werden, der irgendwo zwischen besorgt und frustriert lag.

"Wirklich Bella, du musst aufhören zu denken, es wär deine Schuld." Er sprach mit einer untypisch einfühlsamen Stimme – Embry war normalerweise eher ruhig und verständnisvoll. So bestimmte Aussagen passten mehr zu Quil oder Paul. „Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf; jeder kann nachempfinden, wie schrecklich du dich deswegen fühlst. Deine Schuldgefühle machen es nicht besser. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja", log ich. Es war leichter als ihm zu widersprechen.

Embry murmelte etwas in sich hinein und ich wusste, dass ich ihn nicht überzeugen konnte. Ich gab vor, ihn nicht gehört zu haben. Ich senkte den Blick zu meinen Füßen. Ich konnte spüren, wie Embrys Augen zu meinem Gesicht flackerten – spürte, wie seine unausgesprochenen Worte zwischen uns in dem beengten Auto hingen und sich wie kleine und doch erdrückende Blasen ausbreiteten. Plötzlich wurde mir sehr bewusst, wie _laut _unser Schweigen war, unterstrichen noch von dem Geräusch unseres Atems, den Scheibenwischern und dem Hämmern des Regens gegen die Windschutzscheibe.

Nach ein paar Minuten stieß Embry ein leises, frustriertes Seufzen aus. Er stieß mit seiner Faust gegen die Radioknöpfe, und Musik breitete sich im Auto aus. Er summte leise mit, während wir fuhren, und ich fragte mich, ob ich mich jemals so sehen können würde, wie alle anderen es taten – unschuldig.

Es war gegen halb sechs, als wir beim Krankenhaus ankamen. Embry hatte nicht vorgeschlagen, zuerst bei Charlie vorbeizuschauen, und ich hatte ihn auch nicht darum gebeten. Ich wollte Brady sehen. Ich konnte an nichts anders denken. Ich war irgendwie überzeugt, dass ihn zu sehen irgendwas ändern würde. Hinterher würde ich mich fragen, wie ich nur so naiv sein konnte, denn es machte nichts besser – überhaupt nichts. Als ich die anderen Rudelmitglieder begrüßt hatte und Jacob zur Station gefolgt war, ging mir auf, wie dumm ich gewesen war. Wie hatte ich denken können, ein Flug würde all meine Probleme lösen? Wie hatte ich im Geheimen, tief in meinem Inneren, hoffen können, dass ich nur nach Hause kommen musste, damit Brady wieder gesund wurde? Der Anblick von Brady, wie er komatös und reglos, leichenhaft blass und ausgemagert auf dem Bett lag, befreite mich von allen Illusionen, an die ich so sehr zu glauben versucht hatte. Sie zerbrachen wie Glas um mich herum, während ich nach Kräften versuchte, nicht zu weinen.

Und in diesem Moment wusste ich, dass es diesmal keinen Ausweg geben würde. Es würde niemand hereinkommen und den Tag retten; niemand würde den Feind abwehren oder sich auf ihn stürzen, um ihn von seinem Kurs abzubringen, denn im Gegensatz zu einem Vampir oder einem zu schnellen Lastwagen war dieser Gegner wirklich nicht aufzuhalten.

Ich konnte es nicht ertragen; ich konnte nicht funktionieren.

Aber ich musste. Vielleicht war es, in gewisser Weise, meine Strafe.

Denn ganz gleich, was wir alle sagten oder taten, eine Tatsache blieb; der Tod näherte sich Brady.

* * *

Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es ironisch, wirklich, wie es dann tatsächlich dazu kam.

* * *

Es waren vier Wochen vergangen, seit ich in Forks angekommen war, der Februar hatte gerade begonnen, zum März zu tauen, und ich stand bei Thriftway im Gang mit den Gebäcken. Ich war dort mit Carole, deren Bauch inzwischen eine auffällige Wölbung bekommen hatte. Wir waren zu dem Laden gefahren, um ein paar Vorräte für das Rudel zu besorgen (oder für die 'Jungs', wie sie sie liebevoll nannte), die alle noch abwechselnd an Bradys Krankenbett Wache hielten. Während wir genug Lebensmittel in unsere Wägen luden, um ein Footballteam zwei Wochen lang satt zu bekommen – die für das Rudel aber in Wahrheit nur ein paar Tage reichen würden –, schlug ich Carole Namen vor.

„Abby?"

„Meine Tante heißt Abby", entgegnete sie. „Ich kann sie nicht leiden." Sie schnitt eine Grimasse und ich lachte. Irgendetwas war an dieser Frau; selbst wenn es so schien, als würde alles auf der Welt schiefgehen, konnte sie mich zum Lächeln bringen. Ich staunte immerfort darüber, wie Jacob es geschafft hatte, eine so perfekte Partnerin für sich zu finden; zusammen waren sie sonniger als Arizona im August.

„Rachel?"

Carole schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir können nicht zwei Rachels in der Familie haben, da kommen alle durcheinander. Wie wär's mit Emily?"

Ich rümpfte die Nase, als ich an Emily DeMarco aus meiner Zwölften denken musste – dieselbe Emily, die vor all den Wochen meinen 'Moment' mit Edward unterbrochen hatte. _Das _konnte ich jedoch nicht als Entschuldigung vorbringen, also fand ich schnell eine andere. „Du siehst Emily Uley ebenso oft wie Rachel", erinnerte ich sie. „Das wäre genauso verwirrend."

„Ja, aber ich _mag _Emily Uley", scherzte Carole. Ich rang mit gespieltem Entsetzen nach Luft und sie kicherte. „Du weißt, dass ich nur Witze mach. Ich liebe meine Schwägerinnen." Sie deutete auf die Brotlaibe zu meiner Rechten. Ich beugte mich hinüber, um vier zu nehmen, und freute mich, dass mir nichts wehtat.

Mit der Zeit hatte ich mich größtenteils von meinen Verletzungen erholt, abgesehen von einem gelegentlichen Stechen in meinen Rippen und Schmerzen in meinem Arm. Die Schlinge wurde mehr Gewohnheit als Muss, und obwohl meine blauen Flecken noch nicht ganz verschwunden waren und ich immer noch regelmäßig Salbe auf meine Verbrennungen auftragen musste, ging es mir wieder einigermaßen gut. Zumindest so gut, dass Jacob keine Bedenken hatte, mich mit seiner schwangeren Frau Botengänge erledigen zu lassen.

"Wie wär's mit John, wenn einer von ihnen ein Junge ist?", schlug Carole vor, als wir in den Gang mit den Getränken einbogen.

Ich dachte über den Namen nach. „John gefällt mir." Nickend streckte ich die Hand aus, um eine Colaflasche aus dem Regal zu nehmen. „Es ist so, du weißt schon, zeitlos. Mit John kannst du nichts falschmachen."

„Meinst du? Findest du nicht, es klingt nach einem alten Wissenschaftler mit Schwabbelbauch?"

Ich prustete und verschluckte mich fast an meinem Kaugummi. Carole begann auch zu kichern, und bald war der Gang von unserem Gelächter erfüllt.

Und dann klingelte plötzlich Caroles Handy, und alles veränderte sich.

Ich erstarrte schlagartig, meine Hand blieb auf halbem Weg in der Luft stehen, mit den Fingern um den Flaschenhals. Ich beobachte, fast ohne zu atmen, wie Carole sofort zu ihrer Tasche stürzte und in Sekundenschnelle ihr Handy hervorholte.

„Hallo?", fragte sie atemlos. Ihre Miene war mit einem Mal besorgt, der Geist unserer gemeinsamen Ausgelassenheit in ihren Augen erstarb schnell.

Das Kondenswasser der Colaflasche lief in Bächen über meine Handfläche, doch ich beachtete es nicht, meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf Caroles Gesicht gerichtet, während ich auf ein Zeichen wartete, das mir die Neuigkeiten verraten würde. Die Atmosphäre um uns herum war plötzlich komplett umgeschlagen. Fort war die unbekümmerte Stimmung, fort die angenehme Wärme. Kalte, schneidende Furcht hatte ihren Platz eingenommen.

Seit ich nach Forks gekommen war, war es das gleiche Ritual gewesen. Immer wenn ich nicht im Krankenhaus war, ganz egal, wo oder bei wem ich mich gerade aufhielt, löste das Klingeln eines Telefons dieselbe Reaktion aus. Die Zeit blieb stehen und alle hielten inne, warteten darauf, dass wer auch immer abgehoben hatte den Kopf schüttelte oder uns irgendein Zeichen gab, das uns sagte „nein, diesmal nicht". Es war so weit gekommen, dass keiner von uns ein läutendes Telefon hören konnte, ohne dass ihm körperlich schlecht wurde. Ich bezweifelte, dass ich je vergessen würde, wie Paul vor drei Tagen gedroht hatte, dem unglückseligen Telefonverkäufer den Hals umzudrehen, der sein Verkaufsgespräch mit den verhängnisvollen Worten eröffnet hatte: „Schlechte Neuigkeiten… Sie könnten zu viel für Ihre Versicherung zahlen!" Die Drohung, es könnte _dieser _Moment sein, war stets präsent, und trotz kurzer Atempausen des Vergnügens, wie Carole und ich sie gerade genossen hatten, waren wir fast immer auf der Hut.

Und so stand ich schweigend in dem Gang und wartete darauf, dass Carole mir bedeuten würde, es wäre nur ein weiterer falscher Alarm gewesen. Ich redete mir ein, dass ihre Beschwichtigung kommen würde, kommen _musste, _und versuchte, das Gefühl der Hysterie zu ignorieren, das in meiner Kehle anstieg. Um gelassen zu bleiben, begann ich zittrig, den Wagen vor mir mit Flaschen zu beladen.

Doch dann hörte ich sie fluchen.

Und auf einmal zerfielen all meine Selbsttäuschungen zu Staub.

Ich hörte, wie Carole versprach, wir wären gleich da. Ich hörte das Piepsen, als sie das Handy zuklappte, und das Zittern in ihrer Stimme, als sie mich ansprach.

"Bella", begann sie. Und dann, als ich in ihre grünen Augen blickte, die randvoll von Begreifen und Gefühl waren, wusste ich es. Ich wusste, dass es diesmal kein falscher Alarm war.

Ich fühlte, wie mir die Cola aus den Händen rutschte, zu Boden fiel und zu einem zischenden Strahl explodierte, aber der Lärm, den die zischende und sprudelnde Flasche machte, war nicht laut genug, um Caroles Worte zu übertönen – ihr Urteil.

„Es ist Brady, Bella. Er … ist tot."

* * *

Wie gesagt, ironisch.

Ich hatte solche Angst gehabt, dass ich, wenn Brady starb, am anderen Ende des Landes sein würde, gefangen in einem Krankenbett.

Und dann geschah es ganz friedlich an einem milden, unverdächtigen Nachmittag, während ich zehn Meilen entfernt Coca Cola kaufte.

* * *

Später würden sie mir sagen, er habe keine Schmerzen gehabt. Jacob würde uns mit Augen voller Tränen versichern, dass Brady friedlich und sanft von uns gegangen war, einfach dahingeschwunden. Da war Trauer – natürlich –, doch zu meinem Erstaunen schien das Rudel einvernehmlich zu denken, dass es das Beste war, was hätte geschehen können; dass es Abschluss und Frieden gebracht hatte und Brady nun an einem besseren Ort war. Sie trösteten einander durch ihren Kummer, weinten und umarmten sich, als könnte Nähe helfen, das Gift zu vertreiben. Einige hatten sogar den Hauch eines Lächelns auf ihren Lippen. _Er ist jetzt frei; es kann ihm keiner mehr wehtun. _Alle schienen übereinzustimmen, dass es von nun an nur noch besser werden konnte.

Alle außer mir.

Ich fühlte mich nicht frei. Ich fühlte gar nichts, nur Schuld und Schmerz und Trauer. Erst nach Mitternacht, als die Reinigungskräfte mich quasi aus der Station warfen, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Charlies Haus, wo ich meinen Vater vor dem Fernseher sitzend vorfand, die müden Augen auf irgendeine alte Sitcom-Wiederholung gerichtet. Als ich eintrat, sah er zu mir hoch und begann sich aufzurappeln.

„Bella."

Ich antwortete nicht.

„Ich hab's schon gehört. Billy hat angerufen."

Wieder keine Antwort.

„Bist du okay?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig, meine Stimme zu finden. Ich zitterte, meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und Tränen schlichen schon aus meinen Augen, vernebelten meinen Blick.

„Ach Bells." Charlie durchquerte den Raum und zog mich in seine Arme. „Oh Kleines, es wird alles gut."

Und dann sagte er die Worte, die ich gefürchtet hatte. „Zumindest hat er jetzt Frieden gefunden."

Ich fühlte, wie mein Herz brach, und begann ernsthaft zu weinen.

Denn etwas in mir konnte nicht umhin zu erwidern: 'Aber was ist mit mir?'

Brady mochte Frieden gefunden haben, aber ich, Bella Swan, hatte es nicht. Ich war nach Forks gekommen, um irgendeine Art von Erlösung zu finden, doch alles, was es mir beschert hatte, war noch mehr Kummer.

Ich wurde von Geistern heimgesucht, von rätselhaften Stimmen gerufen, von Echos gequält. Ich wollte ein Entrinnen; ich wollte hinaus.

Draußen, im Atem des Windes, hörte ich einen Wolf heulen.

* * *

**:-( Traurig, nicht wahr? Ich hab geweint, als ich den Schluss gelesen habe.  
Dankeschön an Krissy1012, derxteversuch, herz-aus-eis, Anja:), Selina, Knuut und Gast für eure lieben Reviews. ;)**

_** Selina: Ehrlich gesagt hab ich noch gar keine Ahnung. Ich denke zwar darüber nach, noch eine Fanfiction zu übersetzen, schwanke im Moment aber zwischen drei verschiedenen. Solange ich mir noch nicht sicher bin, kann ich noch nichts dazu sagen(ich hasse es, Versprechen zu geben, die ich nicht einhalten kann), vor allem, weil ich nicht weiß, ob ich in den nächsten Monaten überhaupt genügend Zeit haben werde. Auf jeden Fall danke für deine Review :) und wenn ich mehr weiß, schreib ich, okay? :D**_

**Liebe Grüße, Sonnenblumeues **

**Oh, und Reviews freuen & motivieren mich immer… also klickt einfach auf den grauen Button, ja? :D **


	19. Eine Erleuchtung

**Autorin: DQRC  
Übersetzerin: ich**

**Die Twilight-Saga und sämtliche Charaktere etc. gehören Stephenie Meyer. **

**Von diesem Kapitel an geht es für Bella endlich aufwärts. :-)**

* * *

_Don't hold on but don't let go_  
_I know it's so hard_  
_You've got to try to trust yourself_  
_I know it's so hard, so hard_

_Come over here lady_  
_Let me wipe your tears away_  
_Come a little nearer baby_  
_'Cause you'll heal over, heal over, heal over someday_

_**(Heal over **_**von**_** KT Tunstal)**_

* * *

**Eine Erleuchtung**

Charlie ging nicht auf die Beerdigung. Es gab für ihn keinen Anlass dazu. Er hatte Brady nicht einmal gekannt; alles, was er über ihn wusste, hatte er von mir. Soweit Charlie wusste, war Brady nur ein Freund von Jacob gewesen, der in seinen späten Jugendjahren tragischerweise schizophren geworden war. Wie immer war er der wahren Geschichte gegenüber vollkommen blind. Also musste ich allein gehen; oder zumindest so allein, wie man es mitten in einem Raum voller Menschen sein kann – was, wie ich schon vor langer Zeit herausgefunden hatte, die schlimmste Art der Einsamkeit war.

Ich saß im Wohnzimmer von Caroles und Jacobs Haus. Es war Dienstag, der Tag der Beerdigung. Ich trug einen kratzigen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover von Carole, dessen Ärmel mir zu lang waren. Ich zog mir den Stoff immer wieder über die Fingerspitzen und knüllte ihn mit einer geistesabwesenden, fast schon abwehrenden Geste in meinen Händen zusammen, während ich versuchte, mit dem Hintergrund zu verschmelzen. Es waren eine Menge Leute um mich herum, obwohl das Zimmer ziemlich klein war. Vor allem Stammmitglieder, die umhergingen, einander begrüßten und mit ihrer gemeinsamen Trauer Anteil nahmen. Die Beerdigung hatte noch nicht stattgefunden – es war einfach eine Zusammenkunft davor, eine Art sich innerlich auf das vorzubereiten, was kommen sollte. Ich konnte Jacob nirgendwo sehen und nahm an, dass er bei dem Rudel sein musste. Ohne ihn fühlte ich mich verloren und fehl am Platz, wie eine Außenseiterin, die sich in eine Trauer eingedrängt hatte, die zu teilen sie kein Recht hatte. Bei dem Versuch, mich zu verstecken, hatte ich mich in den hintersten Winkel des Zimmers verkrochen.

Doch irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht davon abhalten, die Leute im Raum zu beobachten. Ich kannte ein paar Gesichter von früheren Feierlichkeiten in La Push. Da saß eine alte Frau in einem Sessel am Fenster, von der ich wusste, dass sie im Stammesrat war, und der Mann am Kamin war Jareds Vater. Mein Blick glitt schnell über die beiden hinweg, denn ich wollte mit niemandem reden. Ich sah ein Mädchen bei der Tür, das ich von diversen Grillfesten als eine entfernte Cousine von Jacob wiedererkannte. Sie sprach mit einem älteren Mann, ihre Hand lag mitfühlend auf seiner Schulter. Ich betrachtete sein Gesicht, versuchte dahinterzukommen, wer er war. Dann blickte er zu mir herüber, und unsere Blicke trafen sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil. Eine Scherbe des Schmerzes schnitt durch mein Herz, und ich wünschte sofort, ich hätte nicht zu ihm geschaut. Seine Gesichtszüge waren unverwechselbar Bradys – vielleicht sein Großvater oder Großonkel. Ich sah mit vor Scham brennenden Wagen wieder weg. Ich fragte mich, ob er wusste, wer ich war, und ob er mich womöglich so sehr hassen konnte, wie ich es tat.

Mein Gesicht wurde heiß und ich fühlte, wie mir das Blut in die Schläfen rauschte. Ich wollte nicht länger hier sein; ich wusste nicht einmal, warum ich überhaupt gekommen war. Ich verdiente es nicht, mit diesen guten, unschuldigen Menschen, die Brady geliebt hatten, in einem Raum zu sein, wo doch sein Blut im Grunde an meinen Händen klebte. Plötzlich hatte ich wieder vor Augen, wie ich mich an dem Zaun der schneebedeckten Veranda der Cullens geschnitten hatte, wie das Blut von meinen Händen auf den sonst reinen, weißen Boden getropft war. Genauso wie ich damals die Reinheit des Schnees befleckt hatte, besudelte meine Schuld jetzt das Zimmer. Ich musste hier weg. Ich machte mich bereit, auf die Füße zu kommen, und versuchte schnell zu ermitteln, welcher Fluchtweg wohl der beste war, um sämtlichen Gesprächen auszuweichen.

Bevor ich mich überhaupt bewegen konnte, hörte ich jedoch, wie sich rechts von mir jemand vernehmlich räusperte. Ich schaute mich um und sah, wer es war. Billy Black, Jacobs Vater, saß nur ein paar Schritte von mir entfernt in seinem Rollstuhl. Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie er zu mir gerollt war, doch von seinem Gesicht war abzulesen, dass er mich die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte. Ich fühlte, wie meine Wangen noch röter wurden.

"Hallo Bella", begrüßte er mich.

„Oh, hey, Billy", sagte ich abgelenkt und schaute verstohlen zur Tür. „Ich wollte eigentlich gerade rausgehen und ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen", log ich in der Hoffnung, mich immer noch davonmachen zu können.

"Ich will mit dir reden", erklärte Billy rundheraus, ohne den eindeutigen Wink zu beachten. Er trug einen Gesichtsausdruck, der mich irgendwie an Charlie erinnerte. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck verhieß, dass er etwas zu sagen hatte, und kein Ablenkungsmanöver der Welt würde ihn davon abbringen, weiterzusprechen.

Geschlagen sank ich auf meinen Stuhl zurück. Billy sah mich unnachgiebig an. „Wie geht es dir, Bella?", fragte er unversehens. Ich schaute ihn verwirrt an. Das war alles? Er hatte mich aufgehalten, nur damit er mich fragen konnte, wie es mir ging?

„Mir geht's … gut", antwortete ich. Innerlich fragte ich mich, wie alt ich noch werden musste, bevor ich aufhörte, dieses Wort zu benutzen, um zu beschreiben, wie ich mich fühlte. Es entsprach so selten der Wahrheit.

Billy seufzte. „Natürlich." Er wirkte traurig, als er es sagte, und irgendetwas in seiner Stimme versetzte mir einen Stich ins Herz. Doch dann, ohne Warnung, wurde seine Miene schärfer. „Beleidige mich nicht, Bella. Wenn du schon lügst, dann versuch wenigstens, ein überzeugenderes Adjektiv als 'gut' zu finden."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. „Tut mir leid."

"Entschuldige dich nicht, Himmel nochmal", seufzte Billy verdrossen. „Das Letzte, was irgendwer von uns hören will, ist, wie du dich zum tausendsten Mal entschuldigst." Ich starrte ihn nur perplex an. Billy trommelte kurz mit seinen Fingern auf die Armlehne seines Rollstuhls, dann sagte er nüchtern: „Sieh mal, Bella, es ist höchste Zeit, dass dich jemand Älteres und Weiseres zur Vernunft bringt. Ich weiß, dass Charlie das nicht kann, weil er nicht mal die halbe Geschichte kennt, und da ich außer ihm das Nächste bin, was du zu einem Vater hast, fällt es mir zu, dich zur Vernunft zu bringen."

Mich zur Vernunft bringen? "Was meinst du damit?"

"Die ganze Angelegenheit mit Brady." Billy machte eine undeutliche Geste mit der Hand, die den ganzen Raum einschloss. „Dass du glaubst, es sei deine Schuld gewesen. Dass du das Gefühl hast, dich alle fünf Sekunden für seinen Tod entschuldigen zu müssen, dass du kaum noch wem in die Augen schauen kannst, und wenn du es doch tust, dann benimmst du dich, als würdest du es nicht einmal verdienen, sie anzusehen. Und das ist so verkehrt, denn du bist nicht schuld daran, und die Einzige, die das denkt, bist du selbst." Er sah mich forschend an und wartete auf meine Antwort.

Ich fühlte mich, als hätte er mir mit seinen Worten die Luft aus den Lungen geschlagen. Das war das Letzte, was ich erwartet hatte. Ich zwang mich, zu sprechen, und sagte, so leise, dass es fast ein Flüstern war: „Bei allem Respekt Billy, ich will jetzt wirklich nicht darüber reden." Die Anwesenheit all der anderen Menschen im Zimmer war mir schmerzhaft bewusst. Es schien falsch, Bradys Krankheit und seinen Tod in allen Details auseinanderzupflücken, während wir von jenen umgeben waren, die um ihn trauerten. Abgesehen davon, war es zu viel; ich konnte es nicht ertragen, zurechtgewiesen oder getadelt zu werden, während ich seelisch so am Ende war. Ich wusste, dass Billy es nur gut meinte, aber gerade kostete es mich all meine Willenskraft, nicht in Stücke zu fallen. Ich bezweifelte, dass ich es zusätzlich zu alldem jetzt auch noch ertragen konnte, eine Standpauke zu bekommen.

"Wann werden wir dann darüber reden, Bella?", fragte mich Billy. „Wann wirst du lange genug damit aufhören, dich schuldig zu fühlen, um einzusehen, dass Bradys Schicksal nicht deine Schuld war? Es war ein Vampir, der ihn bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert hat, und er ist an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben. Nichts von diesen Dingen lag in deiner Hand. Dich trifft keine Schuld, und je eher du das begreifst, desto besser. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Wir alle – Jacob, Charlie, das übrige Rudel. Sogar…" Er zögerte, als kosteten ihn die Worte große Mühe. „Ich glaube sogar, dass der Zirkel besorgt um dich ist, obwohl ich's mir nicht gerne eingestehe. Wir lieben dich, Bella. Wir wollen nicht sehen, wie jemand, den wir lieben, in Stücke fällt."

Ich begegnete seinem Blick, und die Aufrichtigkeit darin ließ Tränen in meinen Augenwinkeln prickeln und zwang mich, wegzuschauen. Ich wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte; ich wusste, wie viele Menschen mich liebten und sich um mich sorgten. Wohin ich auch ging, es schien, als hätte ich überall Menschen, die bereit waren, mich zu beschützen und zu mir zu stehen. Für mich zu sterben. Ich hatte solches Glück. Aber mit diesem Wissen fühlte ich mich nicht besser – es machte es nur noch schlimmer, denn ich verdiente das einfach nicht. Ich konnte es Billy nicht sagen, weil er mir niemals zustimmen würde. Also saß ich nur stumm da und zwang mich, nicht zu weinen.

Zwischen uns herrschte Schweigen. Vielleicht hatte Billy alles gesagt, was er sagen wollte, oder vielleicht wartete er auch, dass ich den nächsten Schritt machte. Warum auch immer, mehrere Minuten lang sagte er nichts mehr. Ich saß still da, tief in mich selbst zurückgezogen, und ließ das Summen anderer Gespräche über mich hinwegströmen.

Dann sprach Billy wieder, und seine klare Stimme durchbrach meine Träumerei.

„Hat Jacob dir je von dem Tag erzählt, als seine Mutter starb?"

Ich brauchte zwei Anläufe, wirbelte herum, um Billy ungläubig anzustarren. Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. Er sah mich ruhig an, und da war rein gar nichts in seinem Gesichtsausdruck, das wiederspiegelte, was er eben gesagt hatte. Seinem Plauderton nach hätte er mich genauso gut etwas über einen Angelausflug fragen können wie über den Tod seiner Frau. Ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, ob ich mich womöglich verhört hatte, doch nach ein paar Sekunden kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass ich mir nie im Leben eingebildet haben konnte, was er gesagt hatte. So kreativ war ich nicht.

"Äh… ein paar Mal", sagte ich vorsichtig. Ehrlich gesagt konnte ich mich nur erinnern, dass Jacob in den Jahren unserer Freundschaft ein paar vereinsamte Randbemerkungen über den Tod seiner Mutter gemacht hatte. Jacob redete nicht gerne davon. Das meiste, was ich über dem Unfall wusste, hatte ich von Charlie gehört.

"Was hat er dir erzählt?", drängte Billy. Er schien meine Verlegenheit nicht zu bemerken, oder vielleicht störte ihn auch einfach nicht. Ich verstand nicht, wieso er plötzlich zu diesem Thema übergegangen war, aber ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, ihm ausweichen zu können. Wer war ich, dass ich Billy verbieten könnte, über seine tote Frau zu reden?

Dennoch entging mir die Verrücktheit der ganzen Situation nicht, und meine Verunsicherung ging auch aus meiner Erwiderung hervor. „Sie, äh, ist bei einem Autounfall gestorben", antwortete ich langsam, weil ich Billy nicht aufregen oder ihn noch mal Details durchleben lassen wollte, die er lieber vergessen würde. Aber er wirkte nicht besonders betroffen.

„Was sonst noch?", fragte er gespannt.

"Jake war acht damals", redete ich weiter. „Seine Mom … äh Sarah, meine ich, war auf der Heimfahrt vom Lebensmittelladen und ist an einer Kreuzung mit einem Jungen zusammengestoßen, der sie durch den Regen nicht sehen konnte." Ich sagte es beinahe entschuldigend, unsicher, wie Billy darauf reagieren würde. In meiner Jugend hatte ich diese Geschichte immer und immer wieder von Charlie erzählt bekommen; es war Teil seiner regelmäßigen Predigt über Straßenverkehrssicherheit und verantwortungsbewusstes Fahren gewesen. Von Jacob hatte ich sie viel seltener gehört, aber seine Wiedererzählungen hatten eine weitaus größere Wirkung auf mich gehabt. Er hatte Einzelheiten beigefügt, die Charlie nie gekannt hatte, wie die Tatsache, dass einer der Hauptgründe, wieso er Mechaniker werden wollte, war, dass er eine Möglichkeit finden wollte, Autos sicherer zu machen, damit niemand seine Mom auf dieselbe Weise verlieren musste wie er seine. Aber das sagte ich nicht zu Billy. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er es wohl schon wusste; seine Beziehung zu Jacob war viel besser, als meine zu Charlie es je gewesen war.

"Hat er noch etwas anderes gesagt?", fragte mich Billy. „Hat er mich überhaupt erwähnt?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, worauf er damit hinauswollte. Um uns herum hielt das Stimmengewirr an, unsere Unterhaltung blieb unbemerkt.

Billy hatte ein trockenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Der Junge denkt viel zu gut von mir", seufzte er, und eine Sekunde lang bekam ich einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Schmerz, den ich erwartet hatte, seit er Sarah zur Sprache gebracht hatte. Nach ein paar Sekunden jedoch war er verschwunden, als Billy tief Luft holte und mit dem begann, wovon ich annahm, dass es seine Erklärung sein würde.

"An dem Abend, als meine Frau starb, hatten wir uns gestritten", erzählte er mir. „Ich war gerade von einer Stammesversammlung nach Hause gekommen – das war bevor ich in diesem Ding gelandet bin", er deutete auf seinen Rollstuhl, „und als ich heimkam, sah ich, dass kaum noch was zu essen da war. Sarah hatte mich am Morgen gebeten, zum Laden zu fahren, während sie die Kinder zur Schule brachte, aber ich hatte es vergessen. Wir hatten erst den Fernseher reparieren lassen und es lief ein Spiel mit den Mariners…", er zuckte die Schultern, wie um zu sagen: 'Du weißt ja, wie das ist. '

Tatsächlich wusste ich, wie das war. Ich konnte gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft ich Charlie schon gebeten hatte, irgendetwas für mich zu besorgen, nur um später herauszufinden, dass er stattdessen Baseball geguckt hatte.

"Jedenfalls", fuhr Billy fort. "Verständlicherweise war Sarah enttäuscht, dass ich mein Versprechen nicht gehalten hatte. Sie bat mich, loszufahren und Essen zu besorgen, aber …", er hielt inne, zuckte bei einer Erinnerung zusammen, die ohne Frage schmerzhaft war. „Ich sagte, ich sei müde." Die Selbstverachtung in seiner Stimme war klar auszumachen. „Ich sagte, wir könnten uns Pizza bestellen, dass es ihr guttun würde, einmal nicht kochen zu müssen." Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah mich traurig an. „Es waren nur Ausflüchte. Das Stammestreffen hatte sich länger hingezogen als sonst und mein Kopf tat weh. Ich wollte nicht bei Dunkelheit und Regen zum Laden fahren. Ich wollte nur auf der Couch liegen, ein bisschen Baseball schauen und dann ins Bett gehen. Als Sarah seufzte, _'__nein, wir können den Kindern an einem Wochentag keine Pizza vorsetzen – wir wollen ihnen doch beibringen, gesund zu essen, Billy__'__,_ und sagte, dass sie dann eben selbst fahren und die Lebensmittel holen müsse, widersprach ich ihr nicht. Ich sprang nicht auf und gab zu, dass ich unrecht hatte, oder bot an, an ihrer statt zu fahren, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie es von mir erwartete. Wahrscheinlich war es mir irgendwie peinlich, dass ich es vergessen hatte, und deshalb versuchte ich, die ganze Angelegenheit herunterzuspielen, um mein schlechtes Gewissen zu besänftigen. Ich ließ den Blick auf den Fernseher gerichtet und tat, als hörte ich Sarahs übertriebenes Seufzen nicht, mit dem sie in die Küche stolzierte, um ihren Geldbeutel zu holen. Ich sah nicht mal richtig auf, als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam und mir zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Das war so typisch Sarah", sagte Billy mit Augen voll schwermütiger Erinnerung. „Sie konnte nie länger als ein paar Sekunden auf irgendjemanden sauer sein. Sie hatte ein zu gutes Herz; Bitterkeit hatte einfach keinen Platz darin."

Er schwieg ein paar Sekunden lang, gefangen in der Erinnerung. Die Traurigkeit war ihm jetzt ins Gesicht gebrannt, der schwächste Schimmer von Tränen überzog seine Augen. Ich war mir der anderen Leute um uns herum nicht mehr bewusst – da waren nur Billy, mein zweiter Vater, und die Geschichte seiner Trauer. „Du kannst dir wahrscheinlich denken, was dann passiert ist, Bella", sagte er. „Das… das war das letzte Mal, dass ich sie sah … das letzte Mal, dass ich sie sah…", er verstummte, unfähig, weiterzureden. Ich beugte mich nach vorne und nahm seine Hand.

„Es tut mir so leid, Billy", murmelte ich. Was konnte ich auch sonst sagen? Keine Worte könnten Sarah zurückbringen, ganz gleich, wie sehr ich es mir wünschte. Billy nahm meine Hände in seine, umklammerte sie fest, atmete tief durch. Nach ein oder zwei Momenten schien er sich genug gefasst zu haben, um wieder normal sprechen zu können.

„Weißt du, was das Schlimmste ist?", meinte er schließlich. „Ich konnte ihr nie sagen, dass es mir leidtat. Ich konnte mich nie dafür entschuldigen, so faul und egoistisch gewesen zu sein, oder ihr sagen, dass ich sie liebe."

„Ich bin sicher, sie wusste es."

"Oh, das tat sie", stimmte er bei. „Aber ich hätte es ihr trotzdem sagen sollen. Ich hätte sie niemals gehen lassen sollen, ohne mich mit ihr versöhnt zu haben. Ich hätte sie festhalten und ihr sagen sollen, wie viel sie mir bedeutet, bevor ich sie gehen ließ. Ich war so dumm, so töricht und arrogant. Ich dachte nicht, dass uns jemals irgendetwas Schlimmes zustoßen könnte. Ich nahm es einfach als selbstverständlich, dass sie wieder nach Hause kommen würde." Ein Ausdruck von Verachtung und Selbsthass wogte über sein Gesicht, blitzte auf… und verblasste dann. Es sah aus, als strengte Billy sich bewusst an, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken schaute er wieder zu mir auf. „Willst du wissen, warum ich dir das erzähle, Bella? Warum ich es ausgerechnet hier erwähne?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, eine winzige Bewegung voll Reue. „Lange Zeit verfraß mich die Schuld darüber, was ich an diesem Abend getan hatte. Was, wenn ich losgefahren wäre und die Lebensmittel geholt hätte, als Sarah mich darum bat, anstatt es auf die lange Bank zu schieben? Was, wenn ich an dem Abend angeboten hätte, an ihrer Stelle zu fahren? Was, wenn ich den Fernseher nicht hätte reparieren lassen? Was, wenn ich das gottverdammte Baseball nicht so sehr gemocht hätte? Die 'was wenn' s sind genug, um einen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Jahrelang gab ich mir die Schuld an dem, was Sarah zugestoßen war. Soweit ich es sah, hatte ich meine Seelenverwandte verloren, und es war allein meine Schuld gewesen. Weißt du, was mit dem Jungen passiert ist, der sie gerammt hat?"

Diese Frage war an mich gerichtet, und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Das hatte Jacob nie erwähnt.

"Er wurde von der Hüfte abwärts gelähmt" sagte Billy mit kleinen Augen. „Es war furchtbar. Ganz gleich, was die Leute sagen, er konnte nichts dafür. Ich habe ihm nie die Schuld an dem Vorfall gegeben. Du weißt ja, wie schlecht die Straßenverhältnisse hier sein können, vor allem, wenn es regnet. Der Junge hatte seinen Führerschein erst ein paar Wochen, und da war er plötzlich – unfähig zu gehen und für den Tod einer heißgeliebten Ehefrau, Mutter und Freundin verantwortlich gemacht. Weißt du, später, als ich meine Beine wegen der Krankheit verlor, sah es ein Teil von mir als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. Ich wurde dafür bestraft, dass ich nicht bei Sarah mit im Auto war, und meine Sanktion war es, die Verletzungen zu erleiden, die ich abbekommen hätte, wenn ich mit ihr gekommen wäre."

Er schwieg ein, zwei Momente, versunken in die Erinnerung, ehe er fortfuhr.

"Wie gesagt, Bella, die Schuld war fürchterlich. Sie ist nie wirklich verschwunden, nur langsam in den Hintergrund meines Kopfes gerückt. Aber weißt du, was dann passiert ist? Ich begann allmählich, etwas sehr Wichtiges zu begreifen. Ich begriff, dass meine Kinder – meine drei großartigen, wunderbaren Kinder, die mich eigentlich hassen hätten sollen, weil ich ihre Mutter verloren hatte – mir überhaupt keine Schuld an ihrem Tod gaben. Nicht im Geringsten. Sie hielten mich nicht für schuldig; sie hörten kein bisschen auf, mich zu lieben. Sie vermissten ihre Mutter schrecklich, aber für sie war ihr Tod nur ein Unfall – ein furchtbarer, tragischer Unfall. Wenn überhaupt, gaben sie dem armen Jungen im anderen Auto die Schuld. Sie hassten ihren Dad nicht dafür, dass er lebte – sie waren einfach froh, dass sie mich hatten. Dass sie zumindest noch einen Vater hatten, der ihnen half, ihre Trauer zu bewältigen.

"Es war ihre Liebe, die mir schließlich geholfen hat, zur Vernunft zu kommen, Bella. Sie ließ mich begreifen, dass ich den Unfall an diesem Tag nicht ausgelöst habe, ebenso wenig, wie ich Sarah getötet habe. Vielleicht hätte ich es irgendwie verhindern können; vielleicht auch nicht. Aber ich habe es nicht regnen lassen oder das andere Auto ins Schlingern gebracht oder die Straße, auf der Sarah fuhr, uneben gemacht. Diese Dinge waren eine Reihe von Faktoren, die miteinander verbunden ein furchtbares Resultat ergaben. Und selbst wenn es meine Schuld gewesen war, hätte ich nicht rückgängig machen können, was geschehen war. Ich konnte mich bis ans Ende meines Lebens hassen, aber das würde Sarah nicht wieder lebendig machen; keine Menge an Schuldgefühlen würde sie jemals zurückbringen. Ich musste für unsere Kinder weiterleben – für Sarahs und meine Kinder. Ich musste weitermachen und Rebecca, Rachel und Jacob das bestmögliche Leben bieten, auch wenn ihre Mutter tot war. Mir wurde klar, dass Sarah nie im Leben gewollt hätte, dass ich ihre Zukunft zerstöre, weil ich meine Schuldgefühle über unser Leben bestimmen ließ. So schwer es war, am Ende musste ich loslassen; mein Leben musste weitergehen."

Erst als Billy mir ein Taschentuch reichte, fiel mir auf, dass ich weinte. Ich nahm es dankbar und wischte mir eilig die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Tut mir leid", nuschelte ich. „Ich komm mir so albern vor." Hier saß Billy und teilte tapfer die schrecklichsten Momente seines Lebens mit mir, und ich war diejenige, die weinte.

Billy winkte ab. "Entschuldige dich nicht", sagte er. „Was ich dir hier erzähle, ist kaum ein Märchen. Diese Gefühle sind ganz normal, aber du musst begreifen, dass in dieser Geschichte auch Hoffnung steckt, Bella. Deshalb erzähle ich sie dir. Ich will, dass du begreifst, dass was mit Brady geschehen ist nicht deine Schuld war. Die wahrhaft Schuldigen bekommen nie die Folgen ihres Handelns zu spüren; oft sind es die Unschuldigen, die tapfer genug sind, die Schuld auf sich zu nehmen. Du kannst dich nicht bis ans Ende deines Lebens für das hassen, was geschehen ist. Brady hat dich wie eine Schwester geliebt – wie das ganze Rudel auch – und er wollte, dass du eine Chance auf ein Leben hast. Er wollte nicht, dass du unter den Fangzähnen einer Kreatur stirbst, zu deren Welt du nicht einmal gehören solltest.

Teil des Erwachsenwerdens ist es, zu akzeptieren, dass du die Vergangenheit nicht ändern kannst und dich nicht für alles verantwortlich machen kannst, was dir das Leben in den Weg wirft. Es ist so leicht, dir die Dinge zu sehr zu vereinfachen und zu glauben, dass alles deine Schuld ist. Aber nichts ist nur schwarz oder weiß. Es gibt wirklich Grautöne. Erst wenn du das begreifst, wirst du wirklich heilen können.

Es hat bei Sarah nicht geholfen, und es wird auch bei Brady nichts helfen. Du musst lernen die Schuld loszulassen und versuchen weiterzuleben. Es ist an der Zeit, dass du den Wert der Vergebung zu schätzen lernst, Bella."

Ich schaute Billy ungläubig an und suchte nach Worten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich antworten sollte; ich war zu überwältigt von dem, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Seine Worte klangen so vernünftig, und doch hatte ich fast Angst, ihnen Glauben zu schenken. Ich war mir meiner Schuld so lange Zeit so sicher gewesen; wie konnte ich sie einfach loslassen? Ich war mittlerweile fast zu tief darunter begraben, um mir je meinen Weg zur Oberfläche freizukämpfen.

Dann, gerade als ich irgendeine Antwort auf Billys Feststellung ausformulieren wollte, rief eine Stimme:

„Es ist so weit, Leute."

Augenblicklich war da Bewegung. All die Leute in Jacobs Wohnzimmer, die ich während Billys Geschichte ganz vergessen hatte, schoben sich massenhaft in einer großen schwarzen Schar Richtung Tür. Ich fing einen Blick aus Billys Augen in dem plötzlichen Durcheinander auf, und sie schienen zu mir zu sprechen. _Lass die Schuld los, Bella. _

Und dann war der Moment vorbei und Billy war von einem Helfer in Schwarz davongeschoben worden. Ich nahm undeutlich wahr, wie mir von einer weiteren gesichtslosen Person aufgeholfen wurde und wie mich die Menge durch den Raum und durch die Tür hinaus in die kühle Abendluft schwemmte.

Ehe ich mich versah, stolperte ich einen sandigen Pfad hinunter, der Mensch, der meinen Arm gestützt hatte, war verschwunden, meine Gedanken immer noch voll von all den Dingen, die Billy gesagt hatte. Ich nahm die Leute um mich herum kaum wahr; ich achtete nicht auf ihr leises Gemurmel oder das gedämpfte Geräusch ihrer Schritte auf dem Sand…

_Was mit Brady geschehen ist, war nicht deine Schuld._

Jemand sprach zu mir, und mir war nicht mal bewusst, wie ich antwortete. Ich konnte nichts außerhalb meines eigenen Kopfes wahrnehmen, die Erinnerung an Billys Worte betäubte mich fast…

_Nichts ist nur schwarz oder weiß; es gibt wirklich Grautöne._

Unscharf spürte ich, wie die Brise stärker wurde. Ich fragte mich flüchtig, ob wir dem Strand näherkamen…

_Hör auf, dir die Schuld zu geben_

Dann ließ das Gemurmel um herum mich nach, und ich konnte einen letzten geflüsterten Befehl in meinem Kopf verstehen, ehe es verging…

_Lass los, Bella. Lass Brady __**los.**_

Die Gewalt der Worte erschütterte mich wie eine Explosion, doch als ich mich umsah, erkannte ich, dass jetzt keine Zeit blieb, über ihre Bedeutung nachzudenken.

Wir waren am Strand angekommen.

Die Beerdigung hatte begonnen.

Es ist ein kalter Abend im späten Winter und du hast dich mit dem Stamm am Strand von La Push versammelt, das ins Licht der Dämmerung getauchte Meer liegt vor dir, der schwärzer werdende Wald hinter dir. Deine langen Haare flattern leicht in der Brise und du kannst das Meersalz in der Luft schmecken, vermischt mit Rauch. Ein großes Lagerfeuer brennt links von der Menge, und du betrachtest es, während du wartest, bemerkst, wie die Flammen nach dem rot werdenden Himmel greifen, wie sich ihre orangefarbenen Zungen in Kringel aus Funken und Rauch auflösen, ehe sie in die Stratosphäre hinaufstieben und sich in Nichts auflösen.

Heute Nacht ist eine Zeit des Abschieds.

Plötzlich fühlst du, wie Bewegung in die Menge um dich herum kommt. Ein Kräuseln geht durch die Gruppe, als sich Köpfe und Körper wie eins herumdrehen, hundert Augenpaare richten sich auf einen Punkt im Osten – die Richtung, in die du blickst. Du reckst den Hals, um etwas zu sehen, und findest sofort, wonach du suchst. Eine Prozession kommt hinter dem Lagerfeuer hervor; neun Leute, jeder mit einer Fackel in der Hand, gehen langsam auf das Zentrum der Menge zu, bahnen sich ihren Weg durch die stillen Trauernden. Sie sind alle groß – fast unmöglich groß -, ihr schwarzes Haar und die rostrote Haut nehmen in dem sterbenden Tageslicht einen überirdischen, fast göttlichen Schimmer an. Sie gehen langsam in einer Reihe, die Fackeln fest umklammert, als wären es Rettungsleinen; als wären das brennende Holz, die Watte und das Benzin alles, was sie davon abhält, in der Trauer zu ertrinken, die dick in der Luft hängt. Du fängst den Blick des Anführers der Gruppe ein – deines besten Freundes – und du brauchst all deine Kraft, um nicht wegzusehen, so intensiv ist sein Schmerz.

Im Sand, ein paar Meter vom Meeressaum, liegt ein Kanu, auf dem der Leichnam aufgebahrt ist. Es verstört dich ein wenig, ihn als 'Leichnam' zu betrachten, denn vor ein paar Tagen noch war es ein 'er' und er war eine lebendige, atmende Person, doch dann erinnerst du dich, dass 'lebendig' das falsche Wort ist, dass er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr lebte. Er existierte. In Wahrheit war seine Seele schon vor langer Zeit gestorben; jetzt ist ihr sein Körper nur nachgefolgt. Du hältst dir das vor Augen, als die Fackelträger an das Kanu treten und es, einer nach dem anderen, in Brand setzen.

Dann gehen sie schnell vor; jeder fasst einen Abschnitt des Bootes und stößt es schnell ins Wasser. Durch den Schwung schneidet es rasch durch die sanften Wellen, doch nicht ehe die Flammen begonnen haben, über den Körper zu lecken, sie vermehren sich, gewinnen an Intensität. Ihre Spiegelung tanzt auf dem Wasser und einen Moment lang ist die Nacht vollkommen still.

Dies ist der Augenblick der Befreiung, der Sekundenbruchteil, in dem die Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod verwischt und eine weitere Seele übergeht.

Und dann ist es vorbei; der Bann ist gebrochen. Die blutrote Sonne versinkt hinterm Horizont und dir werden das sanfte Seufzen des Waldes und das Knistern des Lagerfeuers hinter dir bewusst.

Seine Seele ist fort.

Und erst da, als du zum Himmel aufschaust, in den langsam aufblühende Sterne eingebettet sind, geschieht es. Langsam, unglaublich, wundersamerweise fühlst du, wie sich eine Last von deinen Schultern hebt.

Es war nicht deine Schuld, Bella.

Etwas in dir verändert sich; du kannst fühlen, wie sich etwas in deinem Herzen ausbreitet. Es ist, als wüsste dein Körper es – als würde dein Kopf endlich etwas annehmen, was deine Seele dir schon so lange sagen wollte. Du hörst wieder diese Stimme. Es ist dieselbe wie im Krankenhaus – dieselbe Stimme, die dich verfolgte, während du in Charlies Armen in Stücke fielst. Sie ruft nach dir, fleht, gehört zu werden, und diesmal kannst du sogar verstehen, was sie sagt. Sie sagt dir, dass du unschuldig bist; dass du ein guter Mensch bist; dass es Zeit ist, loszulassen.

Es war nicht deine Schuld.

Und da geht dir auf, dass die Stimme nicht zu Carlisle gehört, nicht zu Billy oder gar Brady. Es ist deine eigene. Das bist du – dein eigenes Unterbewusstsein, das dich eindringlich bittet, Vernunft anzunehmen. Sie war die ganze Zeit über da, doch erst jetzt, wo du zuhörst, begreifst du.

Teil des Erwachsenwerdens ist es, zu akzeptieren, dass du die Vergangenheit nicht ändern kannst.

Die Ketten zerbröckeln, die Käfigstangen zerfallen zu Staub. Die Mauer, die du über den Weg zu deiner Zukunft errichtet hattest, hat einen Riss bekommen und das Licht der anderen Seite strömt hindurch, blendet dich fast. Du willst schreien vor Freude.

Seine Seele ist fort; und mit ihr deine Schuld.

Du bist frei.

Das Leben geht weiter wie zuvor; die Erde dreht sich weiterhin. Doch etwas hat sich verändert, von niemandem außer dir wahrnehmbar. Die Schuld, in der du dich so lange eingeschlossen hast, ist verschwunden; man hat dich von deinen Sünden freigesprochen. Dir wird bewusst, wo die Vergebung, die du immerzu wolltest, verborgen war – in dem Gefängnis deines eigenen Herzens.

Das Boot wird langsam von der zunehmenden Finsternis verschluckt und die Menge um dich herum beginnt, sich abzuwenden. Ihre Worte verfließen in das unterschwellige Summen von Erinnerungen, finden Einklang mit dem leisen Gesang des Meeres und dem andächtigen Flüstern der Bäume.

Zuerst bleibst du reglos stehen, ziehst es vor, dem brennenden Kanu zuzusehen, wie es langsam in die Schatten gleitet, wie eine lang gehegte Erinnerung an einen Albtraum, den du eben erst loslassen konntest. Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass dieser Moment endlich gekommen ist, nach sechs Jahren, in denen du tief in deinem Inneren wusstest, er war unterwegs. Und du kannst ein paar Tränen nicht zurückhalten, als du an all die Dinge denkst, die während dieser sechs Jahre verloren waren; Liebe; Unschuld; Vertrauen; Hoffnung…

Und doch blieben einige Dinge erhalten. Freundschaft. Tapferkeit. Diese Jahre haben dir mehr über dich selbst beigebracht als der Rest deines Lebens; die Erschwernisse dieser Tage, Wochen und Monate sind ebenso Teil von dir wie die neuen Narben und Verbrennungen, die deine Haut zeichnen. Sie erinnern dich daran, was es gebraucht hat, dorthin zu gelangen, wo du nun bist, an das Verlorene und das Gewonnene und an das, was noch wiedererlangt werden muss. Du siehst zum Himmel auf, staunst über die Helligkeit der Sterne, als sie sich, einer nach dem anderen, entfalten, wie Blumen in einem tiefschwarzen Beet.

Und unweigerlich schweifen deine Gedanken zu ihm. Zu dem, der dir das Herz gebrochen hat; den du immer noch mit jeder Faser deines Seins liebst. Du hast ihn schon seit einem Monat nicht mehr gesehen, seit du ihm gesagt hast, er solle das Krankenhaus verlassen, und dann schleunigst tausende von Meilen zwischen euch gebracht hast.

Doch nun hat sich alles verändert. Das Gewicht in deiner Brust ist geschmolzen, deine Augen sehen die Dinge jetzt anders und selbst dein Herzschlag scheint seinen Takt geändert zu haben. Und du beginnst dich zu fragen, ob es an der Zeit ist, zurückzugehen; ob es an der Zeit ist, sich allem zu stellen… und den Weg nach vorne anzutreten.

Du kehrst dem Meer den Rücken, wendest dich dem Strand zu und schließt die Augen. Die kühle Brise umweht dich, ihre winterlichen Ranken liebkosen deine Haut wie eine vertraute, lang ersehnte Umarmung. Und da, in diesem Augenblick, kennst du die Antwort auf deine Frage. Kein Davonlaufen mehr. Keine Angst mehr.

Als du den Strand verlässt, liegt ein Flüstern im Wind mit einem Versprechen von etwas wie Hoffnung.

Ich drehte mich um und folgte den letzten Nachzüglern den Pfad vom Strand hinauf nach La Push. Die Lichter in Jacobs und Caroles Haus brannten. Von drinnen kam Musik und ich konnte Gelächter hören und das Klirren von Besteck an Porzellan. Ich erinnerte mich an das Gespräch zwischen Carole und Emily, als sie entschieden hatten, den Abend nach Bradys Beerdigung so unbeschwert und positiv wie möglich zu gestalten.

"Es ist die beste Art, Lebewohl zu sagen", hatte Emily behauptet, mit einem entschlossenen Schimmern in ihren freundlichen Augen. „Auf diese Weise können wir uns an ihn erinnern, als er glücklich war, nicht leblos und ans Bett gebunden." Carole hatte zugestimmt und ergänzt, es wäre so auch für 'die Jungs' am leichtesten.

Ich fühlte einen Anflug von Zärtlichkeit für die beiden, als ich mich daran erinnerte. Sie hatten ihren Wunsch verwirklicht; die Atmosphäre rund um das Haus war warm, einladend und, vor allem, voll Hoffnung. Jeder hier sah der Zukunft entgegen und dem nächsten Kapitel, ihr Kummer gehörte der Vergangenheit an.

Ich ging an dem Haus vorbei, widerstand der Versuchung, mich dem Rudel und ihren Frauen anzuschließen, die, wie ich wusste, drinnen wären. Ihre Stimmen verklangen und vermischten sich mit den trällernden Klängen der Nacht, als ich durch die Bäume hindurch weiterging zu der Stelle, an der ich vor all den Stunden meinen Transporter geparkt hatte.

Dann fuhr ich heim, schloss die Tür zu Charlies leerem Haus auf und eilte durch die Dunkelheit die Treppe hinauf zu meinem alten Zimmer.

Es war seltsam, wieder dort zu sein. Das Zimmer war für mich immer noch Schauplatz so vieler Erinnerungen; tief in diesen vier Wänden verborgen waren die Geister jeder Träne und jedes schallenden Gelächters, die Worte aus all den Aufsätzen und E-Mails an Renée, die Träume und Albträume und natürlich die unauslöschbare, unentrinnbare Anwesenheit von Edward. Er verfolgte mich, bei jedem flüchtigen Blick in irgendeine Ecke des Raumes konnte ich ihn sehen, das Starren seiner bernsteinfarbenen Augen war in mein Gedächtnis geprägt als wäre es dort eintätowiert.

In gewisser Weise, entschied ich, war es nur richtig, dass sein Geist hier bei mir war. Es war nur passend, dass er Zeuge dessen war, was ich nun tun würde.

Und da, ganz alleine in den Schatten und der Stille, tat ich das eine, was Sinn ergab. Ich zog langsam die Schreibtischschublade auf und holte ein Blatt Papier hervor.

_Lieber Edward._

* * *

**Dankeschön Krissy, Herz-aus-Eis, Knuut, Julia, Anja, Selina und DaniHerbst für eure wunderbaren Reviews fürs letzte Kapitel. ;-) Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat! **

**Ich bin gespannt, was ihr zu diesem Kapitel hier denkt… Ich liebe es. **

**Liebe Grüße, Sonnenblumeues **


	20. Lieber Edward

**Diese Fanfiction gehört DQRC, Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer, ich übersetze nur.**

**Kapitelsongs: Save us von Feeder (Anfang), Lullaby von den Dixie Chicks (Schluss) und Brave von Idina Menzel für den Brief.**

**Viel Spaß!**

* * *

_Don't say goodbye__  
__I know you can save us__  
__Don't wave goodbye__  
__But nothing can break us__  
__Don't say goodbye__  
__I know you can save us__  
__You can bring us back again_

_**(Save Us von Feeder)**_

* * *

_**Lieber Edward **__– EPOV_

Nach meinem Gespräch mit Bella war mein erster Instinkt gewesen, davonzulaufen. Als ich ihr Zimmer mit bebenden Händen und Lungen, die krampfhaft nach der Luft schnappten, die ich nicht benötigte, verließ, durchfuhr ein fast nicht zu bekämpfender Drang meine Glieder, loszulaufen, dem Krankenhaus den Rücken zu kehren und meine Schande und mein Elend hinter mir zurückzulassen. Es spielte keine Rolle, wohin ich ging – ich konnte Rochester verlassen oder die USA oder, Teufel, sogar die ganze verdammte Welt, wenn es möglich wäre –, solange es nur irgendwo weit, weit weg war von diesen tiefen, braunen Augen und den Tränen und den entsetzlichen, unerträglichen Gefühlen darin.

"_Ich kann dir nicht verzeihen… das war's, Endstation."_

Alles, was sie gesagt hatte, pulsierte durch meine Gedanken wie die kranke Parodie eines Herzschlags. Überall, wohin ich blickte, sah ich ihr Gesicht in meinen Gedanken und ihren herzzerreißenden, seelentötenden Gesichtsausdruck, als sie _Nein_ gesagt hatte. Doch als den Gang hinunterwankte, musste ich unwillkürlich an den ersten Tag in Bellas Unterricht denken, vor all den Wochen. Damals war ich auch davongelaufen, war aus ihrem Klassenzimmer und der Schule geflohen, verzweifelt, Distanz zwischen uns zu legen, zu verängstigt, um mich der Wirklichkeit zu stellen. An dem Abend an der Schule, als ich fast mit Emmett gekämpft hätte… was hatte er da gesagt?

"_NATÜRLICH gehst du! Das kannst du ja am besten, nicht wahr, Edward? Sobald es hart auf hart kommt, beschließt du zu gehen."_

War es das, was er gemeint hatte? Ich blickte sehnsuchtsvoll zu der Tür am Ende des Ganges. Es wäre so leicht, durch sie zu fliehen und dieses Krankenhaus und alles und jeden darin hinter mir zu lassen, aber würde das Emmetts Anschuldigungen nicht nur bestätigen? Dass ich tatsächlich ein Feigling war?

Ich knurrte frustriert und holte mit dem Fuß aus, um gegen die Wand zu treten, hielt mich aber noch rechtzeitig davon ab. Ich hatte heute schon genug Schaden angerichtet. Geschlagen stieß ich den Atem aus und sank auf einen nahestehenden Stuhl, rutschte mit dem Rücken die Wand hinunter.

"_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir verzeihen kann…"_

„_Was wenn das – wir –, was immer es ist oder war, nicht repariert werden kann?"_

„_Ich bin nicht erstarrt; ich habe mich verändert."_

Ich schloss die Augen. Ich konnte die Gedanken einer Krankenschwester drei Zimmer weiter hören. Ich konnte die Schritte von Menschen im Stockwerk über mir fühlen. Ich konnte Bellas Herzschlag hören und ihren unruhigen Atem, als sie sich hinter der Tür, nur Schritte von mir entfernt, hin und her wälzte. Ich wünschte, ich könnte bei ihr sein. Aber das ging nicht. Sie hatte gesagt, ich solle gehen, also war ich gegangen. Sie hatte gesagt, sie brauche Zeit, also würde ich sie ihr lassen. Selbst wenn es mich vernichten würde, ich würde es immer noch tun.

_Was soll ich denn noch tun, Bella? _dachte ich verzweifelt. _Ich gebe mein Bestes, aber es scheint nicht genug zu sein._

Ich fühlte Alices Ankunft mehr als ich sie sah. Ein unmenschlich sanftes Trappeln von Schritten, der vertraute Duft – eine Mischung aus Frühling und Zimt – und eine sehr schwache Brise verkündeten ihre Anwesenheit.

_Hi_,dachte sie. Die Luft bewegte sich wieder, und ich wusste, dass sie sich neben mich setzte.

Ich öffnete ein Auge, um ihr einen Blick zuzuwerfen, dann schloss ich es wieder, ohne zu antworten.

_Alles okay?_

Ich gab keine Antwort. Das musste ich gar nicht. Ich kannte Alice gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie mir weiterhin ihre Meinung sagen würde, ganz gleich ob ich nun antwortete oder nicht.

_Du hast das Richtige getan, als du beschlossen hast zu bleiben._

Also wusste sie Bescheid. Es überraschte mich etwas, dass sie nicht in der Sekunde aufgetaucht war, in der sie sah, wie sich meine Zukunft veränderte, als ich entschied, nicht aus dem Krankenhaus zu rennen. Vielleicht hatte sie beschlossen, mich eine Weile allein sein zu lassen.

Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Nur Alice würde fünf Minuten als genügend Zeit erachten, um sich von dem Gespräch zu erholen, das ich soeben mit Bella geführt hatte.

_Die anderen sind unten, _fuhr sie fort. _Sie dachten, du brauchst ein bisschen Ruhe vor allen. Gut, und Jasper und Emmett wollten außerdem sicherstellen, dass Black nicht auf dumme Ideen kommt._

Selbst aus ihren Gedanken ging ihre Verachtung für Jacob klar hervor. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte beinahe vergessen, dass er noch im Krankenhaus war. Bella hatte ihn vollkommen aus meinen Gedanken verdrängt. Jetzt, da ich mich an seine Anwesenheit erinnerte, gelang es mir jedoch nur halb, Alices Abneigung zu teilen. Ich hatte einen Großteil seiner Unterhaltung mit Bella mit angehört, während ich draußen darauf wartete, dass ich „an der Reihe" war, mit ihr zu sprechen. Nachdem ich seinen Zusammenbruch gehört hatte, bei dem er seine Angst in Bezug auf Brady und seiner Unzulänglichkeiten als Anführer zugegeben hatte, konnte ich nicht umhin, ihn sympathisch zu finden. Er hatte genauso wenig um sein Schicksal gebeten, wie ich mir gewünscht hatte, ein Vampir zu werden. Wir hatten beide diese Leben zugeteilt bekommen und waren, jeder auf seine Weise, bemüht, uns so gut wie möglich mit unseren Instinkten zu arrangieren. Er hatte darauf reagiert, indem er versuchte, sich in seine Kräfte und all die Verantwortung, die damit einherging, einzufinden, während ich darum gerungen hatte, mich so weit wie irgend möglich von meinem Vampirismus zu distanzieren. Als das fehlschlug, hatte ich alles, was ich liebte, fortgestoßen. Jacob hingegen hatte es irgendwie geschafft, die beiden Bereiche seines Lebens nebeneinander existieren zu lassen. Es brauchte keinen Experten, um zu erkennen, wessen Ansatz der bessere war.

Allerdings konnte ich mir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als ich mir Jacobs Reaktion darauf vorstellte, zwei 'Blutsauger' als Babysitter zugeteilt bekommen zu haben. Ich war schließlich kein Heiliger.

Alice schien mein Grinsen als Ermunterung aufzufassen, denn sie richtete das Wort erneut an mich.

_Ich habe euer Gespräch mitbekommen._

Ich warf ihr einen Blick zu, und sie musste die Ungläubigkeit, die in mein Gesicht gemeißelt war, gesehen haben. 'Mitbekommen'? Wirklich? Ich weigerte mich zu glauben, dass es tatsächlich so unbeabsichtigt gewesen war.

Alice beugte widerwillig den Kopf. „Na gut, ich hab gelauscht", sagte sie und nahm wortlos meine Entscheidung zur Kenntnis, mich in ein Gespräch verstricken zu lassen, indem sie laut entgegnete: „Ich weiß, du wolltest wahrscheinlich allein sein, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Bella ist auch meine Freundin, weißt du, und es ist mir auch wichtig, wie es _dir _geht." Sie senkte den Blick, und es schien, als hätte sie den Anstand, ein wenig kleinlaut auszusehen. „Tut mir leid", sagte sie leise.

Da fühlte ich mich ein bisschen schuldig.

„Ich bin dir nicht böse", sagte ich. Das waren die ersten Worte, die ich seit Bellas Zimmer laut gesagt hatte. Alice schaute mit hoffnungsvoller Miene zu mir auf.

„Nicht?"

„Nicht wirklich."

"Gut, ich will nämlich mit dir über das reden, was Bella gesagt hat." Ich war halb verblüfft über die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie ihre Verlegenheit abgelegt hatte, halb belustigt über ihre Zielstrebigkeit. „Ich weiß, es war nicht unbedingt das, was du hören wolltest, aber ich denke wirklich nicht, dass es eine Katastrophe war. Es war einfach das, wo Esme und du einer Meinung wart – du und Bella braucht beide Zeit, um es hinter euch zu lassen, und es wäre widersinnig, zu erwarten, alles würde sich sofort wieder zurechtfügen."

Da lag so viel Optimismus in Alice Gemütsruhe und ihren Worten, dass es mich etwas einschüchterte. Sie schien sich so sicher zu sein, dass alles gutwerden würde, so zuversichtlich, dass bei Bella ein _Nein_ nicht _Nein_ hieß, dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich ihr widersprechen sollte. Ich suchte mühsam nach Worten, um meine Zweifel zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

„Sie hat gesagt, es ist das Ende", entgegnete ich schließlich. Meine Stimme klang unwirsch.

Alice schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Edward, sie hat gesagt, es _könnte _das Ende sein. Das ist ein großer Unterschied. Sie hat gesagt, sie braucht _Zeit."_

"Soweit ich es sehe, gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten", fuhr Alice fort. „Du kannst Bella entweder zwingen, _jetzt _zu dir zurückkommen, und dabei das Risiko eingehen, dass du sie endgültig verlierst, oder du gewinnst ein wenig Abstand und findest dich damit ab, dass die Dinge zumindest im Moment nicht in deinen Händen liegen. Du solltest versuchen, diese Wochen so normal wie möglich zu verleben. Bella braucht jetzt Zeit, um zu heilen, Edward. Viel davon hat nichts mit dir zu tun – es hängt mit den Schuldgefühlen zusammen, die sie wegen dem Schicksal dieses Jungen empfindet, wofür sie, so furchtbar es ist, ungefähr so viel kann wie die Bäume oder die Luft oder der Himmel. Bella trägt keine Schuld an seinem Leid, aber bis sie das selbst erkennt, hat es keinen Zweck, wenn du sie zurückzugewinnen versuchst. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass du nicht im Hintergrund für sie da sein kannst, wenn sie dich braucht, aber du musst Geduld haben. Du musst dich damit abfinden, dass du ausnahmsweise mal nicht die Zügel in der Hand hältst." Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Wie gesagt, du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Keiner von uns muss hellsehen können, um zu erkennen, welche eher funktioniert."

Dann gab Alice mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie sprang auf und war in Sekundenschnelle verschwunden, ließ mich allein zurück, um über ihre Worte nachzudenken.

Sie hatte natürlich recht. Rückblickend betrachtet, war Bellas Abschied nicht so endgültig, wie er es hätte sein _können_, doch das war nicht sonderlich beruhigend, sondern vielmehr wie ein winziger Silberstreif im Umriss einer pechschwarzen Wolke.

Oder vielleicht musste es das ja gar nicht sein. Vielleicht musste ich mich auf positive Seite konzentrieren. Bella war offensichtlich nicht bereit, mir zu vergeben oder irgendeine langzeitliche Beziehung einzugehen, aber sie hatte nie bestritten, mich zu lieben.

„_Ich liebe dich. Aber es geht nicht mehr nur um dich und mich, Edward. Es ist größer geworden. Es sind mehr Leute darin verstrickt, mehr Herzen und Leben…Du bist vielleicht derselbe Mensch wie vor sechs Jahren, aber ich nicht. Ich bin nicht erstarrt; ich hab mich verändert."_

Diese Worte taten immer noch weh. Ich konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass, mich als 'erstarrt' zu bezeichnen, ein unfasslicher Schlag unter die Gürtellinie war. Wie konnte sie die Tatsache, dass ich ein Vampir war, gegen mich verwenden, wo sie doch wusste, was ich darum gäbe, ein Mensch zu sein? Doch als ich genauer darüber nachdachte und ruhiger wurde, schwand meine Wut, um von ein wenig Scham ersetzt zu werden. War ich wirklich noch derselbe wie vor sechs Jahren? Bella hatte dieses Beispiel benutzt, um zu verdeutlichen, wie erwachsen sie geworden war, aber wie sehr hatte _ich _mich verändert? Ich war viel, _viel_ älter als Bella, dennoch hatte ich mich in den vergangenen Wochen wie ein Teenager aufgeführt. Bellas Autorität im Klassenzimmer zu untergraben und vor ihren Kollegen mit ihr zu streiten, war nicht gerade das Verhalten, das jemand mit meinem Alter und meiner Lebenserfahrung an den Tag legen sollte. Es war, als hätte ich in meiner Verzweiflung, sie zurückzugewinnen, vergessen, wie man sich benahm.

Als ich das dachte, erinnerte ich mich plötzlich an die Zeit, als Esme gerade zu unserer Familie gestoßen war. Als ich eines Tages von der Jagd zurückkehrte, schnappte ich zufällig auf, wie Carlisle zu ihr sagte, er bereue es, mich so früh verwandelt zu haben. Er fürchtete, er habe mich davon abgehalten, richtig erwachsen zu werden. Damals war ich wütend gewesen und hatte seine Sorge als lachhaft und beleidigend zugleich empfunden. Mit plötzlicher Verlegenheit stellte ich fest, dass sie mir nun eher einleuchtete. So viel dazu, ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen; wenn überhaupt, hatte mein jüngstes Benehmen seine Auffassung nur bestätigt.

Ich erinnerte mich an etwas anderes, das Bella gesagt hatte.

„_Es gibt noch andere Leute als dich, die mir wichtig sind; ich habe Verantwortungen außerhalb unserer Beziehung. Ich kann mein Leben nicht 'uns' widmen oder daran arbeiten, etwas zurückzugewinnen, das wir vielleicht nie wieder bekommen werden. Jetzt gerade stirbt mein Freund am anderen Ende des Landes wegen etwas, das __wir __getan haben – etwas, das __unsere Beziehung_ _angerichtet hat – und ich muss für ihn da sein. Das ist jetzt wichtiger als das hier."_

So gesehen schien es, als wäre einer der Hauptgründe, weshalb Bella mich abgewiesen hatte, dass sie immer noch zu tief in Schuldgefühlen wegen dem Schicksal des Indianerjungen gefangen war. Obwohl es mir schmerzte, dass Bella für etwas schuldig sehen konnte, an dem sie so offenkundig keine Schuld trug, konnte ich mich doch ein wenig damit trösten, dass sie die Geschehnisse, wenn sie erst mit ihnen abgeschlossen hatte, möglicherweise hinter sich lassen könnte. Mir war bewusst, wie selbstsüchtig diese Reaktion war. Es beschämte mich, dass ich mich mehr um meine Zukunft mit Bella sorgte als darum, was mit dem Jungen geschehen würde. Ich wünschte, es gäbe etwas, das ich für ihm tun konnte –schließlich hatte er geholfen, Bellas Leben vor Victoria zu bewahren –, doch ich wusste bereits, dass das nicht in meiner Macht stand. Während ich darauf gewartet hatte, dass Bella ihr Gespräch mit Black beendete, hatte Carlisle mir mitgeteilt, er habe einen früheren Freund und Kollegen aus dem Forks Hospital angerufen und sich nach Bradys Verfassung erkundigt. Wahrscheinlich fühlte er sich, wie ich, in gewissem Maße für Bradys Verletzungen verantwortlich. Der Chirurg hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass für Brady jegliche Hilfe zu spät kommen würde. Sein Schicksal war besiegelt, und so furchtbar das zweifelsohne war, ich würde _nicht _zulassen, dass Bella ihre eigene Zukunft ebenfalls als irreparabel betrachtete.

Also liebte Bella mich, aber sie hatte immer noch Dämonen zu bekämpfen. Einige musste sie alleine erschlagen, bei anderen konnte ich ihr, so hoffte ich, mit der Zeit helfen. Sie war jedoch nicht die Einzige, die Veränderungen durchmachen musste; auch ich musste mich bewusst bemühen, zu jemandem zu werden, der ihrer würdiger war. Ich hatte es schon zuvor gewusst, doch nachdem ich es aus Bellas Mund gehört hatte, war ich mir dessen sicherer denn je.

Kurz gesagt, wir brauchten beide Zeit. Und wenn es etwas gab, über das ich grenzenlos verfügte, dann über Zeit.

Alice hatte recht; es gab keinen Zweifel daran, welche ihrer beiden Möglichkeiten ich wählen würde.

* * *

Und so begann das Geduldspiel.

Ich lief nicht davon; ich blieb im Krankenhaus. Ich versuchte nicht, ein weiteres Gespräch mit Bella in die Wege zu leiten; ich respektierte ihre Wünsche und ihr Bedürfnis, sich ohne emotionale Erschwernisse zu erholen. Meine Familie hatte mich, zu meinem leichten Verdruss, seit meiner Unterhaltung mit Bella kaum noch allein gelassen. Ganz egal, wohin ich ging, ich fand mich immer von mindestens einem von ihnen begleitet. Ich wusste natürlich, warum sie es taten. Sie machten sich Sorgen um mich. Sie fürchteten, ich könnte als Reaktion auf Bellas Abfuhr das Land verlassen oder irgendetwas Unvernünftiges tun. Ich nehme an, sie hatten Angst, ich würde wieder in dieselben Depressionen zurückverfallen, die ich durchgemacht hatte, nachdem wir vor all den Jahren Forks verlassen hatten. Ich konnte ihre Befürchtungen nachvollziehen, doch sie waren unbegründet. Ich wollte nicht sterben; ich wollte nicht davonlaufen. Beides würde ich niemals tun – nicht jetzt, jetzt, da ich wusste, wie sehr ich Bella beim ersten Mal wehgetan hatte. Solange Bella lebte, würde ich in ihrer Nähe bleiben. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob sie mich hasste, nicht einmal, ob sie mit einem anderen zusammen war, obwohl mich der Gedanke ganz krank machte. Ich könnte niemals aus freiem Willen eine Welt verlassen, in der es Bella gab. Ich würde auf ewig auf meine Chance warten, wenn es das war, was Bella brauchte.

Ich besuchte sogar weiterhin die Schule, obwohl ich mich anfangs rundheraus geweigert hatte.

Ebendieses Thema wurde am Mittwoch nach Bellas Unfall zum Streitpunkt. Vier Tage waren seit dem samstäglichen Zusammenstoß vergangen, aber zu meinem Glück war die Schule die letzten beiden Tage aufgrund des rekordartigen Schneefalls am Wochenende ausgefallen, sodass ich im Krankenhaus bleiben konnte. Ohne weitere Schlechtwetteraussichten würde sie jedoch wahrscheinlich sehr bald schon wieder ihre Pforten öffnen. Es war mir kaum in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich wieder zu Schule gehen würden müsste – in einem Klassenzimmer zu sitzen, während Bella im Krankenhaus lag, schien mir undenkbar, trotz meiner Zustimmung, ihr 'Abstand zu geben'. Ich hätte jedoch wissen sollen, dass Alices Vorstellung von 'so normal wie möglich weitermachen' miteinschließen würde, die High School–Farce aufrechtzuerhalten.

Sie kam am Mittwochmorgen zu mir, ein paar Stunden nach Morgendämmerung. Ich saß im Wohnzimmer unseres Hauses und beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang durch die bodenlange Terrassentür. Ich blickte auf und sah, wie sie mich mit eisern entschlossener Miene ins Visier nahm.

„Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid geben, dass wir um halb neun _alle _zur Schule aufbrechen", sagte sie, mit starker Betonung auf 'alle'. „Du fährst uns."

„Sei nicht albern."

„Bin ich nicht."

„Ach, bitte. Wenn du denkst, ich gehe nach allem, was passiert ist, wieder zurück in die Schule-"

„Was willst du denn sonst tun? Du hast nicht vor, Bella zu besuchen, und es bringt nichts, wenn du einfach nur im Krankenhaus herumschleichst, bis die Besuchszeit um ist."

Ich blickte sie finster an. „Du hast gesagt, ich sollte für sie da sein, falls sie mich braucht."

„Ja, aber ich habe auch gesagt, dass du versuchen musst, so normal wie möglich weiterzumachen. Und das schließt auch die Schule mit ein. Jazz, hilf mir", sagte sie und drehte sich um. Jasper war gerade ins Zimmer gekommen, zweifellos auf der Suche nach Alice. Sie nahm flehend seine Hand. „Sag Edward, dass er zur Schule gehen muss."

Es war unlauter, dass sie Jasper zur Hilfe rief. Selbst ohne seine Gabe waren seine ruhigen, überzeugenden Erklärungen und seine messerscharfe Logik praktisch unanfechtbar. Ganz der Meister strategischen Denkens, wies er mich darauf hin, dass ein jetziger Schulaustritt nur noch mehr Argwohn über mein Verhältnis zu Miss Swan erregen würde.

„Die ganze Schule weiß schon, dass zwischen euch etwas Seltsames vorgeht. Wenn du aufhörst zum Unterricht zu erscheinen, während sie krankgeschrieben ist, wirst du damit nur noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf eure Beziehung lenken."

Besiegt stimmte ich zu, zur Schule zu gehen.

Eine ähnliche Geschichte war es mit meiner Entscheidung, in Rochester zu bleiben. Es war Jasper gewesen, der mir ausgeredet hatte, Bella nach Forks zu folgen. Das war meine Absicht gewesen, seit sie mir gesagt hatte, sie würde abreisen. Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass sie aus meinem Blickfeld verschwand, geschweige denn ans andere Ende des Landes reiste. Es war weniger, weil sie die Lage nicht alleine meistern konnte; sondern vielmehr meine Unfähigkeit, sie ziehen zu lassen.

„Sie braucht Abstand, Edward", hielt Jasper dagegen. „Sie ist im Augenblick emotional total verwirrt. Sie liebt dich, aber sie hat Angst, entsprechend zu handeln. Hast du schon vergessen, was ich dir über ihre Schuldgefühle gesagt habe? Sie gehen wie Wellen von Bella aus; sie sieht sich immer noch verantwortlich für alles, was mit diesem Wolfsjungen passiert ist. Ich weiß, dass es lächerlich ist!", fügte er schnell hinzu und hob die Hand, um meinem empörten Aufschrei zuvorzukommen. „Aber das hat sie noch nicht begriffen. Ich denke, irgendwann wird ihr das klarwerden, wenn du ihr Zeit lässt. Ich glaube, wenn du ihr nach Washington folgst, tust du damit keinem von euch beiden einen Gefallen. Wenn überhaupt, stößt du sie damit vielleicht nur noch weiter von dir fort."

"Bella müsste doch nicht wissen, dass ich ihr nach Forks gefolgt bin. Ich könnte Abstand halten."

Jasper verdrehte die Augen. "Sicher, als könntest du ihr wirklich den ganzen Weg nach Washington folgen und dann zusehen, wie sie ihre Zeit mit Werwölfen verbringt, ohne einzuschreiten oder in irgendeiner Weise mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten. Du könntest zusehen, wie sie zusammenbricht und weint und leidet, ohne dich genötigt zu sehen, zu ihr zu gehen, um sie zu trösten, und dich dabei zu verraten. Sieh's ein, Edward, du bist ein zu großer Kontrollfreak, als dass du dich in einer solchen Situation nicht einmischen könntest."

Er hatte natürlich recht. Jasper besaß die beeindruckende Angewohnheit, bei solchen Themen grundsätzlich richtig zu liegen. Seine Gabe hatte damit natürlich eine Menge zu tun, doch ich hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass es auch daran lag, dass er eine außergewöhnlich einfühlsame Person war – etwas, worin ich trotz meiner Fähigkeit, Gedanken zu lesen, beschämend schlecht war. So lange Zeit hatte ich gedacht, die allumfassende Natur meiner Gabe bedeute, ich müsse nicht an meinen Menschenkenntnissen arbeiten. Es hatte jemanden gebraucht, dessen Gedanken ich nicht lesen konnte – Bella –, um mir vor Augen zu führen, wie sehr ich mich geirrt hatte.

Alice war auch nicht besonders hilfreich, wenn es darum ging, mir zu sagen, was ich hören wollte. Als ich mich, nach vielerlei Beschwerden und Unentschlossenheit, endlich damit abfand zurückzubleiben, während Bella sich nach Forks aufmachte, wandte ich mich sofort an Alice. Wenn ich schon nicht körperlich bei Bella sein konnte, dann wollte ich mich zumindest damit trösten, zu wissen, wie es ihr gerade erging. Nur leider hatte ich da eine Sache vergessen. Nun ja, mehrere große, haarige Sachen, um genau zu sein.

"Das sind die Wölfe", meinte Alice entschieden und schlug mit den Händen auf die Tischplatte, um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. Es war Nacht und wir saßen zuhause herum, warteten, dass die Besuchszeiten wieder begannen, damit wir zurück zu Bella konnten.

In zwei Tagen würde sie entlassen werden. Auf meine Bitte hin hatte Alice mehrere Stunden lang versucht, in Bellas Zukunft zu sehen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Ganz gleich, wie sehr sie es versuchte, sie bekam nur Schnipsel von Bella zu sehen, wie sie ein Flugzeug nach Forks bestieg und am Flughafen landete. Alles darüber hinaus war nichtssagend und in Schatten gehüllt.

"Es muss an ihnen liegen", fuhr Alice fort, während sie frustriert an ihren kurzen Haaren zerrte. Jasper küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und Esme kam herüber, um ihr tröstend über die Hand zu streichen. Jeder wusste, wie sehr es Alice verunsicherte, blind zu sein.

"Erinnert ihr euch noch, wie meine Visionen einfach verschwunden sind, als Jacob im Krankenhaus aufgetaucht ist? Und wie gar nichts mehr sehen konnte, als sie noch bei ihnen in Forks war? Alles, was ich momentan von Bella sehen kann, ist, wie sie nach Hause kommt, um zu dem Rudel zu gehen. Eine Entscheidung, die darüber hinausgeht, hat sie nicht getroffen, also gibt es für mich nichts zu sehen." Sie versuchte es ein weiteres Mal und einmal mehr sah ich die massive Mauer aus Grau, die Bellas Zukunft versperrte.

Es fiel mir äußerst schwer, mich an Jaspers Rat zu halten, als ich erst wusste, dass ich Bella unmöglich überwachen würde können, während sie in Forks war. Ich würde vollkommen von ihr abgeschnitten sein, und nicht einmal Alices Visionen könnten mir helfen. Ich war völlig machtlos. Und das machte mir schreckliche Angst.

Aber vielleicht war genau das der springende Punkt. Vielleicht war das der Abstand, von dem Jasper sprach, vielleicht war es das, was Bella brauchte. Vielleicht würde sie, wenn sie erst frei von mir war – ganz und gar _frei, _ohne meine Einflussnahme, meinen Schutz oder meine Anwesenheit – in sich finden, wonach sie suchte. Denn obgleich ich nur wenig davon verstand, wie sie sich im Moment fühlte, gab es eine Sache, die ich ganz sicher wusste. Was auch immer Bella im gerade durchmachte, es war etwas komplett Introspektives. Es lag in ihrem Inneren – es war ihre Seele, ihr Bewusstsein, ihre _Schuldgefühlen_. Ich hatte mich im Krankenhaus über sie lustig gemacht, als sie es mir zu erklären versuchte, aber wenn ich es nun objektiv betrachtete, verstand ich es wirklich. Sie hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. _Es liegt nicht an dir, es liegt an mir. _Wir wussten beide, was Bella in Bezug auf mich empfand – das war nicht das Problem. Aber ihre Gefühle ihr selbst gegenüber schienen weitaus weniger klar zu sein, und als ich das akzeptierte, erkannte ich, dass Jasper recht hatte. Bella befand sich auf einer Reise, auf der ich sie nicht begleiten konnte, und ich konnte damit leben… solange ihr Weg irgendwie wieder zu mir zurückführte.

Und deshalb fand ich mich auch am Tag vor Bellas Entlassung am Rochester Airport wieder, wo ich ein unbefristetes Hin-und Rückflugticket nach Seattle löste.

Bella war nicht die Einzige, die erwachsen geworden war. In vielerlei Hinsicht markierte meine Entscheidung, in Rochester zu bleiben – zu warten, anstatt umgehend zu handeln – für mich einen neuen Anfang. Ich veränderte mich. Ich lernte aus meinen Fehlern und versuchte, mein unüberlegtes Handeln in den letzten paar Wochen wiedergutzumachen.

Natürlich war es nicht leicht zurückzubleiben. Kein Tag verging, an dem ich nicht an Bella dachte oder mich fragte, was ihr wohl in diesem Moment widerfuhr. Ich verbrachte viele Spanischstunden damit, mögliche Szenarien in meinem Kopf zu entwerfen, was Bella gerade in Forks zustoßen könnte. Alice versicherte mir, sie würde es wissen, wenn sich etwas änderte, doch das hielt meine wilde, unermesslich pessimistische Phantasie nicht davon ab, alle fünf Minuten mit mir durchzugehen.

Es überraschte mich etwas, dass Bellas anhaltende Abwesenheit, obwohl sie in den ersten paar Tagen ein wenig Interesse weckte, größtenteils kommentarlos hingenommen wurde. Aus der Haltung der meisten Menschen den Neuigkeiten gegenüber ging klar hervor, dass Miss Swans Krankenhausaufenthalt angesichts ihrer notorischen Ungeschicklichkeit wenig überraschend war, wenn nicht gar zu erwarten gewesen. Tatsächlich schien bei der Hälfe der Schüler der interessanteste Aspekt der Geschichte noch die Vorstellung von Bella auf einem Motorrad zu sein. Ich musste eine besonders unangenehme Mathe-Stunde über mich ergehen lassen, in der Adam Carter über Bella in Leder fantasierte, woraufhin es mich all meine Selbstbeherrschung kostete, den Jungen nicht am Kragen zu packen und ihn aus dem Fenster im dritten Stock zu schleudern. Jasper war mir, als er meine Wut vom benachbarten Klassenzimmer aus wahrnahm, zum Glück zur Hilfe gekommen, indem er so einschläfernde Wellen der Ruhe ausströmen ließ, dass ein paar Schüler in der letzten Reihe möglicherweise sogar eingenickt waren.

Ich war dankbar für sein Eingreifen, stellte jedoch mit Befremden fest, dass sich bei manchen von Carters Vorstellungen noch etwas anderes in mir geregt hatte als Zorn… aber nein, jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, solchen Gedanken Beachtung zu schenken. Bella und ich hatten noch an so vielen anderen Gebieten zu arbeiten, bevor ich irgendwelche Einfälle _dieser _Art wirklich in Erwägung ziehen konnte.

Und so ging es weiter. Die Minuten gingen in Stunden über, die Stunden wurden zu Tagen und die Tage vermengten sich zu Wochen. Die ganze Zeit über wartete ich auf ein Zeichen, eine winzige Neuigkeit, das Bruchstück einer Hoffnung.

Und dann, beinahe einen Monat nach Bellas Aufbruch nach Forks, kam es.

Es war ein heller, sonniger Tag. Wir hatten uns alle mit einem 'üblen Grippeanflug' krankgemeldet. Ich saß vor meinem Flügel in der lichtdurchfluteten Diele, das Schimmern meiner Haut wurde gegen das Elfenbein reflektiert, während meine Hände über die Tasten geisterten. Wie immer dachte ich an Bella. Ich spielte halb ihr Schlaflied, halb erkundete ich eine neue, fremde Melodie, die teilweise zum Ausdruck brachte, wie sehr ich sie vermisste.

Dann stürmte Alice ins Zimmer.

„Ich hab sie gesehen", platzte sie hervor.

"Zeig es mir", erwiderte ich augenblicklich. Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, war ich schon aufgesprungen. Ein Durcheinander aus Visionen traf mich in rascher Folge.

_Bella, in Schwarz gekleidet, an einem grauen Strand unter einem rosafarbenen Himmel, den Blick gen Meer gerichtet; der Wind weht ihr das offene braune Haar ums Gesicht, als sie die Augen schließt, die Arme ausgestreckt, als würde sie gleich abheben; in ihrem alten Haus, wo sie ein Blatt Briefpapier vor sich legt; in ihrer unordentlichen Schrift schreibt sie die Worte __'__Lieber Edward__'__._

Und dann, die Wichtigste von allen:

_Ein braunhaariges Mädchen und ein Junge mit bronzenen Haaren sitzen auf einer Parkbank, umgeben von pink blühenden Bäumen und Krokussen. Das Mädchen lächelt._

Die Bilder hielten an, und ich schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Die Bedeutung von dem, was ich gerade gesehen hatte, brauste durch meine Gedanken.

„Das waren wir beide, zusammen", sagte ich ergriffen.

„Ja" Alice nickte mit einem breiten Lächeln, ihr ganzes Gesicht leuchtete vor Freude.

„Sie kommt zu mir zurück?" Ich konnte es fast nicht glauben.

„… im April oder Mai, wenn man nach dem Park geht."

Ich fühlte, wie mein Herz vor Glück anschwoll. _Ein Park, Spätfrühling, eine lächelnde Bella. _Es klang wie ein Traum. Als ich ein paar Augenblicke daran gedacht hatte, erinnerte ich mich an etwas anderes.

„Und der Brief? In der Vision hat sie mir einen Brief geschrieben." Mein Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zur Tür und dem Briefkasten, der auf ihrer anderen Seite lag, dann sah ich wieder zu Alice. „Wann glaubst du, wird er ankommen?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, aber darauf kommt es auch nicht an. Er ist unterwegs, Edward! Sie kommt zurück. Bella kommt zurück." Alice umarmte mich fest und machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt und sauste davon, um dem Rest der Familie die Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen. Ich blieb alleine bei meinem Klavier zurück, tief in meine Gedanken versunken.

Die Bella, die ich am Strand gesehen hatte, hatte so glücklich – _frei _schon fast – gewirkt, wie ich sie schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Seit sechs Jahren, um genau zu sein. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Ihr ging es besser. Sie schrieb mir einen _Brief._

Sie kam nach Hause.

_Lieber Edward, _

_ich frage mich, ob es Dir so schwerfallen wird, diesen Brief zu lesen, wie mir, ihn zu schreiben. _

_Ich weiß, es ist viel Zeit vergangen, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Dich so im Ungewissen gelassen habe, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war es alles, was ich zustande gebracht habe. Mittlerweile hatte ich Zeit, um nachzudenken und zur Ruhe zu kommen, und ich kann Dir jetzt alles besser erklären. Ich hoffe, Du bist nicht wütend, weil ich beschlossen habe, Dir einen Brief zu schreiben, anstatt Dir das hier persönlich zu sagen. Ich habe Dir so viel zu sagen, aber ich will sicherstellen, dass ich es so gut wie möglich ausdrücke, und ich denke nicht, dass ich das von Angesicht zu Angesicht könnte. Ich will Dir auch die Möglichkeit geben, ganz genau zu hören, wie ich mich fühle, ohne dass Du das Gefühl hast, sofort eine Antwort darauf finden zu müssen. Ich glaube, es ist wahrscheinlich besser so._

_Vielleicht weißt Du es schon – es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn Du es irgendwoher schon wüsstest –, aber Brady ist diese Woche gestorben. Am Anfang war die Trauer unerträglich. Es war so schwer, zu akzeptieren, dass er tot ist, vor allem weil ich überzeugt war, Victorias Angriff wäre meine Schuld gewesen. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass ich nicht verstehen konnte, weshalb ich die Einzige zu sein schien, die nach seinem Tod keinen Abschluss finden konnte. Ich war nach Forks gekommen, um Frieden zu finden, aber alles, was ich bekam, war noch mehr Traurigkeit. _

_Die Beerdigung war heute. Mir hat davor gegraut; schon beim Empfang davor war mir schlecht vor Angst. Ich fühlte mich wie eine Heuchlerin, dass ich auf seiner Beerdigung war – als hätte ich kein Recht, zu trauern oder bei seinen Freunden und seiner Familie zu sein, wo ich doch so an seinem Tod beteiligt war. Aber dann haben sich die Dinge geändert. Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit Jacobs Vater. Er hat seine Frau bei einem Autounfall verloren, als Jacob sechs Jahre alt war, und er hat mir erzählt, dass er überzeugt davon war, es sei seine Schuld gewesen. Er hat sich mit mir über die Natur von Schuldgefühlen unterhalten und mir erklärt, dass sie letzten Endes sinnlos sind – dass sie Dir den geliebten Menschen nicht zurückbringen, sondern nur den Schmerz am Leben erhalten. Und dann war die Beerdigung, und ich hatte… ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich es dir beschreiben soll. Ich glaube, es war eine Erleuchtung – die plötzliche Erkenntnis, dass ich mir die ganze Zeit über die Schuld an etwas gegeben habe, für das ich nichts konnte, dass ich loslassen und weiterleben muss. Als ich Bradys Geist endlich gehen ließ, fühlte ich, wie sich eine Last von meinen Schultern hob, und ich erkannte endlich, was alle anderen mir schon so lange gesagt haben – dass ich die Vergangenheit loslassen und anfangen muss, im Jetzt zu leben._

_Und je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr wird mir klar, dass das nicht nur für meine Gefühle wegen Brady gilt. Es ist dasselbe mit uns und unserer Beziehung._

_Du hast mich verraten. Du hast mir wehgetan, als Du gegangen bist; Du hast den Verlauf meines Lebens geändert, indem Du nie zurückgekommen bist. Es war dumm und falsch und vor allen Dingen anmaßend von Dir, einfach anzunehmen, Du könntest eine solche Entscheidung über meine Zukunft treffen, ohne mich vorher zu fragen. Aber trotz all ´Deiner Versäumnisse, trotz all dem Schmerz, den ich wegen Dir durchgemacht habe, weiß ich doch, dass Du mir nie wehtun wolltest. Ich habe Dir damals im Krankenhaus geglaubt, als Du mir das gesagt hast, aber ich konnte es damals nicht richtig annehmen, nicht während mein Herz noch so zerrissen war vor Kummer und Schuldgefühlen wegen Brady. Der Schmerz von allem, was geschehen war, war noch zu frisch, und es fühlte sich falsch an, auch nur an die Zukunft zu denken, während die Geister der Vergangenheit von noch allgegenwärtig waren._

_Aber jetzt ist alles anders. In der Zeit allein hatte ich die Möglichkeit, nachzudenken, den Schmerz zu lindern und die Wut abklingen zu lassen. Ich kann jetzt klarer denken; ich kann nach vorne blicken, statt zurück. Und wenn ich eines ganz sicher weiß, dann das: Dich auf ewig zu hassen, wird mir diese sechs Jahre nicht zurückgeben, genauso wenig wie mein Hass auf mich selbst Bradys Leben retten konnte. Und langsam, Stück für Stück, Tag für Tag, erlaube ich mir, zu glauben, dass ich wirklich der gute Mensch bin, den andere mich nennen – dass ich eine Chance auf Glück verdiene._

_Und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, Edward – wenn ich auf der Suche nach Glück bin, dann bist Du der Einzige, den ich finden muss. Denn in meinem Herzen weiß ich, dass es nie einen anderen geben wird, den ich so sehr liebe wie Dich. Selbst wenn ich bis in alle Ewigkeit lebe, werde ich niemals jemanden finden, der mich so glücklich macht. _

_Ich weiß, wie das Leben ohne Dich ist. Ich habe sechs Jahre auf diese Weise gelebt, und obwohl ich so etwas Ähnliches wie Glück gefunden habe, obwohl es ein paar Schimmer der Vernunft gab, waren sie doch nur wie flüchtige Lichtblicke zwischen den Wolken. Zum größten Teil war mein Leben eine weite, graue Leere – bedeutungslos, gefühllos, verlassen. Ich brauche Dich jetzt nicht mehr, um existieren zu können – ich habe mir ein Leben aufgebaut und einen Pfad gefunden, der unabhängig von Dir ist –, aber ich will Dich. Das ist der Unterschied. Du bist keine Droge mehr für mich, Du bist keine Sucht mehr, über die ich keine Kontrolle habe. Ob ich Dir vergebe, ist keine Frage von Abhängigkeit oder Notwendigkeit – was es vielleicht gewesen wäre, wenn Du zurückgekommen wärst, als ich achtzehn war –, es ist eine Entscheidung. Du bist meine Entscheidung, und auf gewisse Weise ist das wohl der wichtigste Unterschied von allen._

_Denn dadurch, dass ich Dich verloren und dann wiedergefunden habe, als ich es am wenigsten erwartete, habe ich eine Menge über mich selbst gelernt. Ich habe meine eigene Stärke entdeckt, doch erst nachdem ich mit all den Arten konfrontiert wurde, auf die ich schwach war. Erst jetzt, da ich erkenne, wie abhängig ich von Dir war, kann ich sehen, warum es gut war, dass Du gegangen bist._

_Als ´Du gingst, fiel mein ganzes Leben in Stücke. Nachdem mich ein Jahr wie dein Satellit benommen hatte, zerfiel plötzlich alles, was ich kannte, zu Staub. Es ist so, Edward: wenn ich nicht so abhängig von Dir gewesen wäre, wäre ich vielleicht nicht so hart gestürzt, als Du gegangen bist. Ich habe Dich zu sehr geliebt. Ich habe Dich vergöttert und auf ein Podest gestellt, in dem Glauben, Du seist frei von Fehlern._

_Ich fühlte mich Deiner so unwürdig. Deshalb wollte ich auch vor allem ein Vampir werden; um uns einander ebenbürtiger zu machen. Ich wollte körperliche Gleichheit, damit ich stärker, schneller und schöner sein und so zu jemandem werden konnte, der Dich verdient. Kurz gesagt, ich wollte es aus den falschen Gründen. Ich hätte begreifen sollen – oder vielleicht war ich auch einfach zu jung –, dass das einzig Wichtige geistige Ebenbürtigkeit ist, und das Einzige, was mich davon trennte, war mein mangelnder Glaube an mich selbst._

_Ich brauchte Dich, um glücklich zu sein, sogar um zu leben. Es war dumm, besessen und ungesund. Ich definierte mich durch Dich, wenn Du nicht da warst war es also, als hätte ich aufgehört zu sein. Du hast vielleicht in Jacobs Gedanken gesehen, dass ich fast gestorben wäre, als Du mich verlassen hast, und das ist wahr. Ich redete mir ein, ich könnte ohne Dich nicht leben, was mit der Zeit selbsterfüllend wurde. Ich konnte mit keinem anderen Mann zusammen sein, weil ich mich niemanden als Dich sehen ließ. Bei unserem Streit vor dem Unfall habe ich versucht, es Dir in die Schuhe zu schieben, obwohl ich tief in meinem Inneren wusste, dass es nicht Deine Schuld war. Es war meine Entscheidung, Dich nicht zu vergessen; es war meine Entscheidung, um jeden Preis an der Erinnerung festzuhalten. Ich war überzeugt, Du würdest nicht zurückkommen, aber dennoch ließ ich Dich nie wirklich gehen. Ich sagte mir, ich könnte es nicht, ich wüsste nicht wie, aber vielleicht habe ich es auch einfach nie versucht._

_Dasselbe war es mit Brady. Ich glaubte, ich würde die richtige Entscheidung treffen, dass ich erwachsen geworden war und Du nicht. Ich dachte, nach Forks davonzulaufen würde all meine Probleme lösen, doch dann wurde mir klar, dass der Grund, warum ich keinen Frieden finden konnte, die ganze Zeit über bei mir war. In meinem Herz, in meiner Seele, in meiner Sicht auf das Leben. Ich war so überzeugt von meiner Schuld – genauso wie ich davon überzeugt war, wie sehr ich Dich brauchte –, dass ich nicht imstande war, irgendeine Alternative zu sehen._

_Es fällt mir schwer, das zu schreiben. Diese Gedanken einzugestehen ist, als würde ich meinen ganzen Schutz abstreifen, die Mauern einreißen, die ich so lange aufrecht erhalten habe. Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich meine Seele vor allen bloßlegen und all meine Fehler, all meine Schwächen und Ängste bis ins kleinste Detail aufgliedern. Aber wenn irgendjemand verdient, es zu hören, dann Du, Edward. Ich kann nicht weiterhin Dir die Schuld daran geben, wie sich mein Leben entwickelt hat oder wie unglücklich ich war, wenn ich weiß, dass ich diejenige war, die sich geweigert hat loszulassen._

_Ich erzähle Dir die ganze Zeit, wie erwachsen ich geworden bin… nun, das ist der Beweis. Ich werde nicht länger vor mir selbst davonlaufen._

_Keiner von uns beiden ist perfekt. Wir haben beide Fehler gemacht. Du hast mir wehgetan und ich habe Dir wehgetan, und unsere Beziehung ist zerkratzt und mit Narben übersät, aber sie ist nicht irreparabel zerbrochen, trotz allem, was ich im Krankenhaus zu Dir gesagt habe. Es mag sich verrückt anhören, aber jetzt, da ich meinem eigenen Urteil traue, kann ich hinnehmen, dass es in Ordnung ist, dass ich Dich noch liebe. Es ist kein Verrat an mir selbst, oder an Jacob oder Brady. Ich bin nicht schwach, wenn ich mich Dir zuwende; ich erlaube mir, glücklich zu sein. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass unsere Fehler unser Glück in Mitleidenschaft ziehen oder dass die Vergangenheit unsere Zukunft bestimmt._

_Ich weiß, ich kann wieder lernen, Dir zu vertrauen, trotz allem, was geschehen ist. Ich weiß, ich kann meinem eigenen Urteilsvermögen wieder vertrauen, obwohl ich es so lange ignoriert habe._

_Aber es gibt etwas, das Du wissen musst. Ich habe mich entschlossen, an der Sycamore High zu kündigen. Ich will jetzt schon eine ganze Weile zurück in den Westen ziehen, und ich denke, ein Neuanfang würde mir ganz guttun, insbesondere nach allem, was in den letzten zwei Monaten passiert ist. Ich werde versuchen, eine Lehranstellung in Seattle oder Olympia zu bekommen; auf diese Weise kann ich in der Nähe von Forks und La Push bleiben, ohne meine Unabhängigkeit aufgeben zu müssen._

_Du sollst wissen, dass mein Umzug kein Versuch ist, Dir zu entkommen, Edward. Ich möchte, dass Du mit mir kommst, aber es muss Deine Entscheidung sein. Mir ist klar, dass Du nie wirklich beschlossen hast, mich wiederzufinden; es war ein Zufall, der Dich nach Rocherster geführt hat. Deshalb will ich Dir eine Chance geben, auszusteigen oder Deine Meinung zu ändern. Du sagst, du liebst mich immer noch, aber Dir muss klar sein, dass es diesmal anders sein wird. Ich bin nicht mehr das Mädchen, in das Du Dich verliebt hast, und ich frage mich, ob Dir das bewusst ist und ob Du damit leben kannst. Als Jugendliche dachte ich immer, dass Du mich vor allem deshalb liebtest, weil ich zerbrechlich war und Du mich beschützten konntest. Als Erwachsene bin ich viel stärker geworden. Ich bin kein Mädchen mehr, und mir ist wichtig, dass Du das anerkennst; dass du Dir sicher bist, mich als die zu lieben, die ich bin. _

_Ich denke, wir brauchen etwas Zeit getrennt voneinander. Obwohl ich ganz sicher weiß, dass ich meine Zukunft mit Dir verbringen will, brauche ich ein wenig Zeit allein, damit ich alles, was passiert ist, in meinem Kopf aussortieren kann. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich bereit sein werde, Dich wiederzusehen, aber ich werde kommen und Dich finden, wenn ich soweit bin, das verspreche ich dir. Mir ist bewusst, dass ich Dich warten lasse, aber ich will nicht Hals über Kopf in unsere Beziehung zurückstürzen und sie dadurch zerstören. Dazu bist Du mir zu wichtig. Ich hoffe, Dir geht es genauso._

_Denn die Sache ist die, Edward, ich liebe Dich wirklich. Das habe ich schon immer. Ich bin Worten wie „für immer" gegenüber misstrauischer, als ich es als Jugendliche war, aber ich weiß, dass ich nie jemand anderen wollen werde als Dich. _

_Ich hoffe, dieser Brief hilft Dir, zu verstehen, wie ich mich fühle. Ich hoffe, Du liebst mich immer noch, wenn du ihn gelesen hast. Mir ist klar, dass die Dinge von nun an nicht unbedingt einfach sein werden. Ich will, dass wir zusammenarbeiten, um alles wiederzuerlangen, was wir verloren haben, aber ich weiß, dass es Monate oder sogar Jahre dauern kann, bis wir uns wieder vollkommen wohl miteinander fühlen können. Ich weiß nicht, wo wir anfangen sollen, und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es ausgehen wird. Ich bin nicht bereit, die Ewigkeit zu umarmen, aber genauso wenig bin ich bereit, uns vollkommen aufzugeben, Edward. Noch lange nicht._

_Ich werde es Dich wissen lassen, wenn ich wieder in Rochester bin. __Bis dahin, such bitte nicht nach mir._

_In Liebe,_

_Bella_

* * *

_As you wander through this troubled world  
In search of all things beautiful  
You can close your eyes when you're miles away  
And hear my voice like a serenade_

_How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up_

_**(Lullaby **_**von **_**Dixie Chicks)**_

* * *

**Dankeschön an Knuut, herz-aus-eis, Anja, Selina, Krissy, meine 2 Gäste und BT [**_Jep, das gehört so. So konnte Bella ihre Schuldgefühle von innen heraus betrachten._**] für eure lieben Reviews;-) Und danke an euch ALLE, dass ihr so viel Geduld mit mir lahmen Ente hattet und trotzdem immer wieder vorbeigeschaut habt… *zerknirscht guck***

**Wie hat euch dieses Chappi hier gefallen?**

**Nur noch ein Kapitel plus Epilog… so bald wie möglich, versprochen! **

**Bis bald! ҉**


	21. Ein Anfang

Hey Leute. Tut mir leid, dass es – wieder mal – so lange gedauert hat. :-/ Wir werden gerade mit Referaten **überhäuft** und da bin ich kaum zu was gekommen. Außerdem habe ich zwischendrin noch einen superlustigen Harry-Potter-Oneshot (Sirius/Remus) übersetzt. Falls es euch interessiert, würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mal vorbeischaut ;)  
Aber jetzt zurück zu Bella & Edward. Hier ist das letzte Kapitel (*schnief*). Hoffe, es gefällt euch!

Den Park in diesem Kapitel gibt es übrigens wirklich (es ist der Durand Eastman Park; wirklich wunderschön; ihr könnt ihn euch auf Google anschauen), allerdings hat DQRC seine Lage in Rochester verändert.

* * *

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet__  
__Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day__  
__And head back to the milky way__  
__And tell me, did Venus blow your mind__  
__Was it everything you wanted to find__  
__And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

_**(Drops of Jupiter - Train)**_

* * *

**Ein Anfang**

Es war überraschend mild für April. Ein paar gräuliche Eisflecken hielten sich zwar immer noch hartnäckig unter den Veranden und im Schatten von Mauern, aber der Schnee, der die Straßen überzogen hatte, war längst weggeschmolzen und hatte nichts weiter zurückgelassen als kleine kaffeefarbene Matschpfützen. Die überfüllten Straßen waren eben und eisfrei, und die ersten Andeutungen von Frühjahrsmode zeigten sich allmählich auf den Bürgersteigen. Als ich die Straße entlangging, hieß ich lächelnd die Brise an meinen Wangen willkommen und genoss die Geräusche und Gerüche und den Rhythmus der Innenstadt.

Es war schön, wieder hier zu sein.

Sechs Wochen waren vergangen, seit ich Rochester verlassen und mich nach Forks aufgemacht hatte. Es waren nicht einmal zwei Monate gewesen, und doch hatte sich mein Leben beinahe bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verändert. Brady war gestorben. Ich war zu der Erleuchtung gelangt, die sechs Jahre lang nach mir gerufen hatte. Ich hatte meine Seele vor Edward offengelegt. Meine Zukunft hatte einen vollkommen neuen Weg eingeschlagen, einen, der leichter, heller _– glücklicher – _war, als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Und doch war Rochester, verlässlich, lärmend, überraschend schön, wie es war, gleich geblieben. Und obwohl ich wusste, dass ich nicht für immer hier bleiben würde, war es doch beruhigend, zu wissen, dass die Stadt immer auf mich warten würde, sollte ich je das Bedürfnis haben, zurückzukehren und noch einmal von vorne anzufangen. Scarlett hatte Tara…

Als ich um die Ecke in eine etwas weniger belebte Straße einbog, warf ich einen nervösen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr. Es war 14:28 Uhr. Ich war schon fast zu spät dran. Ich blieb an der Bordsteinkannte stehen und sah mich nach beiden Seiten nach Autos um, bevor ich die Straße schnell überquerte. Sicher am anderen Bürgersteig angelangt, blickte ich zu dem gusseisernen Schild vor mir auf. Ich holte tief Luft und schritt durch das Tor.

Ich konnte nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, ob er da sein würde. Ein Teil von mir, wenn auch noch so klein, fürchtete, dass er vielleicht nicht kommen würde; dass er die Bitte in meinem Brief um 'Abstand' zu wörtlich genommen und mich für immer verlassen haben könnte. Dass er es leid geworden war, auf mich zu warten. Wir hatten seit dem Krankenhaus nicht mehr persönlich miteinander gesprochen. Als ich am Abend davor angerufen hatte, um unser Treffen in die Wege zu leiten, hatte Alice abgehoben. Sie hatte sich sehr über meinen Anruf gefreut, war aber zum Glück zurückhaltender gewesen, als ich es von ihr gewohnt war. Edward sei auf der Jagd, hatte sie gesagt, aber _natürlich _würde er sich morgen mit mir treffen; nein, er hätte noch nichts anderes vor, und ja, da sei sie sich ganz sicher. Dann hatten wir uns dem Thema zugewandt, wo wir uns treffen sollten. Ich war darauf eingestellt gewesen, mich zu weigern, zum Haus der Cullens zu kommen; einen schlechteren Ort für unser Wiedersehen konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, denn dort war es sowohl zu unserem Streit als auch zu meinem Unfall gekommen. Doch zu meiner Überraschung erwähnte Alice ihre Villa gar nicht. Stattdessen schlug sie den Park vor. Es würde bewölkt sein, meinte sie, und die Blumen wären zu dieser Jahreszeit wunderschön. Die Gewissheit, mit der sie es sagte, gab mir das Gefühl, dass ich mich in meiner Zukunft schon für den Park entschieden hatte. Aber es kam mir angemessen vor. Es war ein öffentlicher Platz – neutraler Boden. Ein unerforschter und neuer Ort, genau wie sich meine Beziehung zu Edward für mich anfühlte. Ein neuer Ort für einen neuen Anfang.

Ich ging die von Magnolien umsäumte Allee entlang und ließ den Blick auf der Suche nach einem Bronzeschimmer umherwandern. Aber kein Glück; abgesehen von einem gelegentlichen Jogger war ich ganz allein. Offenbar war ein bewölkter Mittwochnachmittag für die Anwohner von Rochester nicht die bevorzugte Zeit für einen Parkbesuch. Ihr Pech. Alice hatte recht gehabt, die Blumen waren wirklich überwältigend schön. Die Beete, die die Wege säumten, sprudelten über vor Farben, eine stumme Herausforderung an den Himmel, der sich fest entschlossen hatte, weiß zu bleiben. Die ruhige Stille der beinahe menschenleeren Wege machte es einem leicht, in Tagträume zu versinken, und bald wanderte ich gedankenversunken umher. Ich sinnierte gerade darüber, ob mir nun die Azaleen oder die Osterglocken besser gefielen, als ich plötzlich bemerkte, dass ich nicht mehr allein war.

Ich blickte auf. Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, war ich über einen sanften Hügel geschlendert, und eine Bank war in Sicht gekommen.

Ich fühlte, wie mein Herz leicht flatterte, und einen Moment lang verfing sich die Luft in meiner Kehle, bevor ich sie hinauszwang.

Wie konnte es sein, dass Edwards bloßer Anblick nach all der Zeit meine Welt immer noch zum Stillstand bringen konnte?

Er saß auf einer Bank, sechs Meter von mir entfernt, am Fuße eines ausladend blühenden Kirschbaums. Das Licht des perlmuttfarbenen Himmels fiel durch die Blütenblätter und tauchte alles darunter in einen weichen, rosaroten Schimmer. Es zauberte eine Wärme auf Edwards Haut und ließ sein Haar noch rotstichiger erscheinen als sonst. Er hätte eine Statue sein können; er saß so reglos da und fügte sich nahtlos in die die Schönheit des Parks ein. Er umhüllte ihn, nahm ihn in sich auf wie ein fehlendes Stück. Ich hätte ewig dort stehen und ihn beobachten können, seine gelassene Ruhe auf mich wirken lassen.

Aber natürlich tat ich das nicht. Als er mich erblickte, erhob sich Edward sofort. Trotz der fließenden Bewegung lösten sich dabei ein paar lose Blüten vom Baum. Sie fielen herab und landeten sacht auf seinen Schultern. Er wischte sie gedankenlos fort, und ich konnte beinahe hören, wie sie vor Bedauern aufschrien, als sie zu Boden trudelten, den Verlust beklagend.

Plötzlich verspürte ich das übermächtige Verlangen, ihn zu berühren. Ich drückte die Fäuste zusammen, so dass meine Fingerspitzen die Mantelärmel streiften, um den Impuls zu unterdrücken.

Ich sah, wie Edward von seinem Fleckchen unter dem Baum einen Schritt auf mich zu machte. Dann hielt er inne und sah mich unentschlossen an. Er schien verunsichert, ob er näherkommen sollte oder nicht. Ich wusste, wie er sich fühlte. Ich hatte mich so lange auf diesen Moment vorbereitet, aber jetzt war er gekommen; und ich wusste nicht so recht, was ich tun sollte. Mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich wie einem Schulkind, das ihren Freund nach neuen Wochen Sommerferien das erste Mal wiedersieht.

Ich gab mir Mühe, mir nicht an meinen wackligen Beinen anmerken zu lassen, wie unsicher ich mich fühlte, als ich langsam auf ihn zuging.

Meine Füße tapsten sanft über den blütenbedeckten Boden, als ich unter den Baldachin der Zweige trat. Edward stand da und wartete auf mich, sein Blick verließ nie mein Gesicht. Aus der Nähe betrachtet war er sogar noch schöner.

„Hey", sagte ich weich.

„Hey."

Er sah mich mit intensivem Blick an, als wolle er jedes noch so kleine Detail von mir ganz genau vermerken. Bei seiner leicht überraschten Miene fragte ich mich, ob sich mein Äußeres seit unserer letzten Begegnung wohl irgendwie verändert hatte.

"Danke dass du gekommen bist", sagte ich schüchtern.

„Danke dass du gefragt hast", gab Edward mit einem ebenso zaghaften Lächeln zurück.

Ein paar Sekunden lang sahen wir einander an wie zwei verlegene Neuntklässler bei ihrer allerersten Verabredung. Ich fühlte die Röte, die meine Wangen überzog, und war mir sicher, dass es unter dem pinken Licht des Baums so aussehen musste, als würde mein ganzes Gesicht in Flammen stehen.

Und da musste ich unsinnigerweise lachen. Edward blickte mich verwirrt an.

"Was ist?"

Ich zeigte auf unsere Umgebung.

„Das hier", grinste ich. „Wir." Er sah mich immer noch verständnislos an. Ich handelte aus einer Laune heraus. „Na komm", sagte ich und nahm seine Hand. Als sich unsere Haut berührte, fühlte ich die vertraute Elektrizität, und mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Mein Lächeln wurde noch breiter. _Davon werde ich nie genug bekommen. _Edwards kühle Hand fest umschlossen, führte ich uns zu der Bank und setzte mich. Edward verharrte über mir, und mir fiel auf, dass er wie fixiert auf unsere verschränkten Hände starrte. Ich musste mich davon abhalten, wie eine Verrückte zu grinsen, als ich daran dachte, was das bedeutete. Ich zog nachdrücklich an Edwards Hand, und endlich sank er neben mir auf die Bank. Er betrachtete mich mit einer neugierigen aber belustigten Miene; seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, bei dem meine Knie ganz weich wurden, und ich war froh, dass ich schon saß. Bedauernd ließ ich seine Hand los. Ich wollte mit ihm reden, und dazu war ich nicht in der Lage, wenn mich etwas so sehr ablenkte wie seine Haut an meiner.

Es war _wirklich, _als wäre ich wieder fünfzehn.

„Besser?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Ich brauchte einen Sekundenbruchteil, bis ich begriff, dass er die Bank meinte und nicht unsere Hände.

Ich nickte. „Viel besser. Das fühlt sich viel weniger unbehaglich an." Ich rutschte auf der Sitzfläche hin und her und drehte mich nach rechts, damit ich ihn besser ansehen konnte.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst", sagte Edward. Es klang wie eine Entschuldigung. Ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Ich wusste, dass Edward bei erster Gelegenheit versuchen würde, sich an irgendetwas die Schuld zu geben.

In dieser Hinsicht waren wir uns überraschend ähnlich.

"Tu ich nicht", versicherte ich ihm. Wieder musste ich gegen das Bedürfnis ankämpfen, ihn zu berühren. Lieber langsam angehen lassen. „Und", wechselte ich das Thema, „wie geht's so?"

Womit ich natürlich meinte: _wie geht es dir, _aber ich traute mich nicht, so offen zu fragen. Edward jedoch war viel zu höflich, um mich wegen meiner Feigheit zur Rede zu stellen.

„Gut geht's", gab er mit einem weiteren amüsierten Lächeln zurück. „Ehrlich gesagt, seit fünf Minuten weitaus besser als gut."

_Was für ein Satz. _Ich stieß ein Geräusch irgendwo zwischen Lachen und Prusten aus. Ich fühlte auch, wie mir die Röte in die Wangen stieg, so dass mein Gesicht wieder aufflammte._ Na klasse, Ampel Bella meldet sich zurück._

„Und du?", fragte Edward mich, womit er zum Glück eine Ablenkung von meiner verräterischen Gesichtsfarbe bot. „Wie lange bist du schon wieder zurück in der Stadt?"

Ich konnte die eigentliche Frage heraushören: _Wie lange hast du gewartet, bevor du angerufen hast?_

„Mein Flug ist gestern Morgen gelandet."

Edward erwiderte nichts, aber sein Gesicht schien sich deutlich aufzuhellen.

Ein paar Augenblicke lang sagte keiner von uns etwas. Edward schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen und ich versuchte mir im Kopf zurechtzulegen, wie ich alles, was ich sagen wollte, am besten in Worte fassen sollte. Als ich es schließlich beisammen hatte, platzte ich heraus: „Hör mal, ich – "

Gerade als Edward ansetzte: „Bella…"

Wir sahen einander an und lachten dann. Ich hatte fast vergessen, wie Edwards Lachen klang, und als ich es wieder hörte, schlug mein Herz höher. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie stärker.

„Du zuerst", bedeutete er mir.

Ich holte tief Luft. „Okay. Also, du hast meinen Brief ja anscheinend gekriegt, weil ich nichts mehr von dir gehört habe, seit ich nach Forks geflogen bin…" ich verstummte, als mir ein schrecklicher Gedanke kam. Was, wenn er meinen Brief _nicht _bekommen hatte? Was, wenn er das Schweigen schlicht und ergreifend aufrechterhalten hatte, weil er nicht mit mir reden wollte? Die Vorstellung war zu entsetzlich, um weiter darüber nachzudenken. „Du hast meinen Brief doch, äh,_ bekommen, _oder nicht?", fragte ich schnell, während mir das Herz bis zum Hals schlug.

Edward nickte. „Ja. Hab ich."

Ich musste ein hörbares erleichtertes Seufzen zurückkämpfen. „Oh, gut. Darüber wollte ich nämlich eigentlich mit dir reden."

Ich machte diese 'meine Gedanken auf eloquente Art in Worte fassen' Sache wirklich unsäglich schlecht. Ich hatte richtig gelegen, als ich gedacht hatte, ich müsse einen Brief schreiben; ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie ich versuchte, ihm alles, was ich geschrieben hatte, ins Gesicht zu sagen.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie du zu dem stehst, was ich dir geschrieben habe", redete ich weiter. „Ich weiß, ich habe dich eine Weile ziemlich im Ungewissen gelassen, und das tut mir leid. Ich musste viel über mich selbst lernen. Ich will mich bei dir bedanken, … dass du mir Abstand gelassen hast, als ich ihn am dringendsten nötig hatte. Dass du mich hast ziehen lassen, dass du gesehen hast, dass es einige Dinge gab, die ich allein in Ordnung bringen musste. Das war… na ja, das soll jetzt wirklich nicht herablassend oder lehrerhaft klingen, aber es war sehr erwachsen von dir und ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen." Ich schloss den Mund und blickte zu Edward auf, fragte mich, wie er darauf antworten würde.

Zu meiner Überraschung streckte er die Hände nach mir aus und legte sie links und rechts auf meine Arme, ein wenig unterhalb der Schultern. Ich spürte, wie mein ganzer Körper auf die Berührung reagierte; mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich hörbar, meine Lippen teilten sich und meine Nervenenden prickelten.

„Bella", sagte er ganz ernst und sah mir in die Augen, „es gibt nichts, wofür du dich bei mir bedanken musst. Es war nur fair, worum du mich gebeten hast; es war falsch von mir, einfach anzunehmen, dass wir bei meiner Rückkehr sofort wieder von vorne anfangen könnten, nachdem ich dich sechs Jahre im Stich gelassen habe. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich nicht getan habe, worum du dich gebeten hast, weil es das Richtige war. Meine Beweggründe waren viel selbstsüchtiger. Ich tat es, weil es der beste Weg – der _einzige _Weg – war, dich zurückzubekommen. Ich könnte jahrelang warten, solange ich wüsste, dass du am Ende zu mir zurückkommst."

„Du… du willst also immer noch mit mir zusammensein?", fragte ich langsam, um mich zu vergewissern. „Auch nach dieser langen Zeit? Obwohl ich nicht mehr die bin, die ich mit achtzehn war?"

Edward antwortete nicht. Stattdessen beugte er sich noch näher zu mir und ließ beide Hände zu meinen Wangen hinaufgleiten. Seine Bewegungen waren zielstrebig und unbeirrt, und plötzlich wurde mir klar, welche Form seine Antwort annehmen würde. Ich schloss meine Augen, genau in dem Moment, in dem Edward mich küsste.

Es war das dritte Mal, dass Edward mich seit seiner Rückkehr geküsst hatte. Der erste Kuss nach unserem Streit im Schnee; der zweite, als ich im Krankenhausbett lag und mich gerade von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Beide waren wunderschöne Katastrophen gewesen; leidenschaftlich und doch qualvoll, voll Sehnsucht und doch zornig, wundervoll und doch traurig und unrein und _verkehrt, _wie schiefe, misstönende Noten in etwas, das früher einmal dein Lieblingslied gewesen ist.

Dieser Kuss aber – dieser dritte Kuss – war etwas vollkommen anderes. Er war nicht vertraut, er war neu; tiefer und stärker und unglaublicher als alles, was ich je zuvor empfunden hatte. Es war, als fühlte ich Edward wirklich zum ersten Mal, als wären all die keuschen, flüchtigen Momente mit ihm in meiner Jugend bloße Probedurchläufe gewesen für diesen Kuss, das Hauptereignis. Mein Herz schlug wie wild und meine Haut _brannte _von Kopf bis Fuß, die kühlen Hände an meinem Gesicht – dann an meiner Taille und in meinen Haaren – waren das Einzige, das mich davon abhielt, in Flammen und Asche aufzugehen. Ich verlor jegliches Gefühl für Zeit und Raum; das Einzige, das ich kannte und verstand, waren Edward und seine Lippen, diese Umarmung. Es fühlte sich _richtig _an und, anderes als diese beiden anderen Küsse, verankerte es mich auf eine Weise mit diesem Augenblick und diesem Mann, von der ich wusste, sie würde für immer halten. Es war die Besiegelung des Abkommens, das ich am Strand von Forks mit mir selbst geschlossen hatte, der Höhepunkt meiner Entscheidung, mir zu erlauben, glücklich zu sein. Ein Moment der Beständigkeit und ohne Umkehr… und ich hätte nicht glücklicher sein können.

Einige selige Momente später lösten wir uns voneinander. Mein Atem ging schnell und keuchend, mein ganzer Körper war von Empfindungen überwältigt. Ich blickte zu Edward auf, in seine berauschenden, bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

„Falls du dich gefragt hast", grinste er. „Das war ein Ja."

Ich lächelte.

Danach saßen wir eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander und ich hatte das Gefühl, als müsse mein Herz vor Freude übergehen. Irgendwann begannen wir uns über die Wochen zu unterhalten, die ich fortgewesen war. Zu meiner Überraschung erzählte Edward mir, er wäre weiterhin zur Schule gegangen. Ich hörte seinen Erzählungen von dem Gerede rund um mein plötzliches Verschwinden belustigt zu und gab mich beleidigt, als ich hörte, dass anscheinend alle der Meinung waren, mein Motorradunfall entspreche ganz meiner kolossalen Tollpatschigkeit.

Dann stellte ich ihm der eine Frage, die mich am meisten beschäftigt hatten: wie es gewesen war, zurückgelassen zu werden. Ein Schatten legte sich über Edwards Gesicht und er blickte weg. Mein Magen geriet ins Taumeln und ich fragte mich beunruhigt, ob ich irgendeine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten hatte.

"Tut mir leid", sagte ich sanft. „Du musst es mir nicht sagen…" Aber ich verstummte, als ich sah, wie Edward den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein", sagte er und seine Stimme klang aufrichtig. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich es dir nicht sagen will – ich will niemals Geheimnisse vor dir haben, Bella –, aber es … es fällt mir schwer, es in Worte zu fassen."

„_Versuch es", _wollte ich sagen, aber ich wollte nicht zu fordernd klingen, also schwieg ich. Ein paar Augenblicke später wurde ich für meine Geduld belohnt.

"Es war… eine ziemlich schwere Zeit, ehrlich gesagt", gab Edward zu und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, so dass sie wunderschön zerzaust aussahen. „Ich konnte nicht sicher sein, dass wieder zu mir zurückkommen würdest. Du warst so … aufgebracht. So gebrochen. Je mehr ich mit dir sprach, desto mehr begriff ich, wie schlimm ich dir wirklich wehgetan habe, und desto mehr wurde mir das Ausmaß dessen bewusst, was ich getan hatte. Es wäre dein gutes Recht gewesen, mich endgültig zu verlassen, und ein paar düstere Momente lang begann ich zu glauben, du hättest es tatsächlich getan. Ich musste einfach hoffen. Hoffen, dass du mir im Krankenhaus die Wahrheit gesagt hattest und dass du mich wirklich immer noch liebtest – und dass ich nicht schon die letzte Chance, dich zurückzubekommen, vertan hatte. Meine Familie half mir, sie überzeugten mich, dass es besser war, dir Abstand zu lassen, wie du es wolltest, anstatt deine Rückkehr zu erzwingen, und so zwang ich mich zu warten, die ganze Zeit über hoffend, dass das Telefon klingeln würde und du zurückkämst."

Das verwirrte mich. "Aber wusstest du denn nicht, dass ich zurückkommen würde? Alice hätte es dir sagen können – sie hätte meine Zukunft sehen können."

Edward schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie du weißt, sind Alices Visionen subjektiv. Sie kann nur die Wege sehen, für die sich jemand entschieden hat. Außerdem konnte Alice dich, seit wir nach Rochester gekommen sind, ohnehin kaum noch sehen. Ihre Visionen waren noch bruchstückhafter als sonst."

Plötzlich musste ich an das Gespräch denken, das Alice und ich nach dem Elternabend an der Sycamore Grove auf dem Gang geführt hatten. _„Ehrlich gesagt konnte ich dich schon seit … naja, seit circa sechs Jahren nicht mehr sehen."_

"Aber.. Sekunde, Alice wusste, dass ich hierher kommen würde. Sie hat vorgeschlagen, wir sollen uns in diesem Park treffen; sie hat _gesehen_, dass ich ihn auswählen würde." Das hatte sie zwar nicht direkt gesagt, aber ich hatte es aus ihrem Tonfall geschlossen. An Edwards Antwort konnte ich erkennen, dass ich mit meiner Einschätzung richtig gelegen hatte.

„Vor ein paar Wochen hat sich die Lage verändert", nickte Edward. „Alice hatte plötzlich drei verschiedene Visionen von dir in schneller Folge, scheinbar vollkommen zufällig. Zwei zeigten dich in Forks, die andere hier in diesem Park."

„Sie hat mich auf einmal einfach wieder gesehen?", wiederholte ich verblüfft. „Aber… warum? Wie ist das möglich?" Ich sah Edward fragend an.

„Ich dachte, das könntest du mir vielleicht sagen."

Ich blickte gedankenverloren in die Ferne. Was war passiert, dass Alices inneres Auge mich nach Jahren der Blindheit plötzlich wieder sehen konnte?

Und dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. _Aber natürlich._

„_Brady_", sagte ich mit einem Seufzen der Erkenntnis. Ich blickte zu Edward. Er beobachtete mich still, aber eindeutig interessiert. „Er war der Grund, dass sie mich all die Jahre über nicht sehen konnte. Alice kann doch die Wölfe nicht sehen, hab ich recht? Und sie sieht die Zukunft, wie sie von unseren Entscheidungen geformt wird. Aber ich _traf _keine Entscheidungen für meine Zukunft, weil das die Mauer aus Schuldgefühlen und Verantwortung, die ich wegen Brady, einem Werwolf, empfand, nicht zuließ." Ich erinnerte mich an das Gefühl, das ich nach der Beerdigung gehabt hatte, als sei der Pfad vor mir plötzlich freigeräumt, als wäre die Barrikade durch meine Selbstabsolution weggesprengt worden. „Erst als ich die Entscheidung getroffen habe, den Schmerz loszulassen und weiterzuleben und mir eine richtige Zukunft zuzugestehen, konnte Alice mich sehen – erst da konnte sie…"

"Uns sehen", vervollständigte Edward mit sanfter Stimme meinen Satz. „Sie hat uns gesehen. Die Zukunft, die du gewählt hast." Er drückte meine Hand.

„Die Einzige, die ich je wollen würde", schloss ich. Dann fügte ich hinzu: „Es muss schwer gewesen sein, zurückgelassen zu werden."

„Das war es wert", sagte Edward schlicht.

Er strich mir eine Blüte aus dem Haar und ich küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal. Zuerst vorsichtig, als testeten wir beide neues, unsicheres Terrain aus. Doch als der Kuss fortschritt, konnte ich fühlen, wie Edward nach und nach seine charakteristische Zurückhaltung ablegte. Es brauchte schon einiges, bis ich mich nach Luft ringend losriss, und als ich es schließlich tat, stieß er ein leises, aber dennoch deutlich vernehmbares enttäuschtes Seufzen aus, bei dem mein Herz in die Höhe schwirrte. Nach außen hin behielt ich meine Miene unter Kontrolle. Am liebsten wäre ich durch die Osterglocken getanzt, aber zuerst musste ich ein paar Dinge klarstellen. Für Küsse und ungenierte Freudenbekundungen blieb später noch reichlich Zeit. Ein ganzes Leben, genauer gesagt.

"Du weißt, dass das jetzt kein sofortiges Happy End ist, nicht wahr?", sagte ich. „Du weißt, dass wir noch _haufenweise _Dinge wieder in Ordnung bringen müssen?" Es war eine ziemlich ernüchternde Aussage, vor allem da ich selbst mich federleicht fühlte, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es ausgesprochen werden musste. Ich wollte keine Missverständnisse mehr zwischen uns haben. Edward nickte, aber das zufriedene Grinsen in seinem Gesicht sagte mir, dass er in Gedanken immer noch bei dem Kuss war, also legte ich nach.

"Ich werde wieder in den Westen ziehen –"

„Ich komme mit."

„ – und ich werde fürs Erste weiterunterrichten, und du kannst jetzt _auf keinen Fall _mehr mein Schüler sein –"

„Ich suche mir einen Job."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir zusammen wohnen sollten, zumindest nicht am Anfang."

Hier zögerte Edward kurz mit seiner Antwort. „Na gut, aber weiter als ein paar Straßen werde ich nicht sein."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach bitte, ich kann mir nichts leisten, was auch nur _annähernd _an den Luxus herankommt, den ihr alle gewöhnt seid."

„Dann werde ich mir eben eine Wohnung mieten."

„Alleine?"

„Wenn es nötig ist, um in deiner Nähe zu bleiben, dann ja." Edward überraschte mich, indem er mich plötzlich an der Taille zu sich zog. Ich saß jetzt praktisch auf seinem Schoß, und die Nähe ließ mich vor Erwartung zittern. „Bella", murmelte er. „Du scheinst zu denken, dass du mich irgendwie loswerden kannst. Wenn dem so ist, dann lass dir versichert sein, dass du dich irrst; ich liebe dich und nichts wird uns je wieder auseinanderbringen."

Eine solche Ansprache hätte auch ein härteres Herz als meines zum Schmelzen gebracht, doch es gab noch eine Sache, deren ich mich vergewissern musste. Es war jedoch eine Menge Mut nötig, um es auszusprechen, und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich tapfer genug war, es laut zu sagen. Zum Glück aber schien Edward den Grund für meinen letzten Vorbehalt zu verstehen.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht für die Ewigkeit bereit bist, Bella", sagte er sanft. „Und das ist _gut _so. Ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du jetzt schon irgendetwas entscheidest, und ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen. Ob du ein Vampir wirst… nun, dich zu verlieren hat meine Einstellung dazu sehr verändert. Aber letzten Endes ist es deine Entscheidung und hängt einzig und allein davon ab, was du willst. Ich werde dich immer lieben, ganz gleich, wie du dich entscheidest. Es spielt keine Rolle für mich. Mir ist nur wichtig, dass du glücklich bist."

Ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, fand keine Worte. Er lachte leise über mein Erstaunen und drückte mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich… ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll", brachte ich schließlich zustande, als er sich zurückzog. „Das war wahrscheinlich gerade das Liebste und Schönste, was jemals wer zu mir gesagt hat."

Edward lächelte, aber es war ein verlegenes Lächeln mit einem Hauch von Reue. „Na ja, ich muss doch eine Menge verlorene Zeit und dummes Betragen wiedergutmachen. Ich bin einfach nur dankbar, dass du mich wieder lieben kannst."

"Ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben", sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Obwohl ich wirklich alles getan habe, um das Gegenteil zu erreichen", entgegnete Edward. Er schaute zerknirscht drein. „Ich war wirklich ein Idiot."

„Ja, warst du", pflichtete ich ihm bei. „Aber ich war auch nicht grade das Musterbeispiel der Intelligenz." Edward schüttelte den Kopf, um mir wortlos zu wiedersprechen. Ich wusste, dass er es überhaupt nicht mochte, wenn ich mich selbst bekrittelte, aber an dieser Stelle war es angebracht. Ich war in den letzten Monaten genauso erwachsen geworden wie Edward; wir waren beide nicht vollkommen, wir hatten beide dumme Fehler gemacht und unvernünftige Entscheidungen getroffen, und das war vollkommen in Ordnung, denn letzten Endes hatten all unsere Schwierigkeiten uns hierher geführt – unter diesen wunderschönen, blütenbehangenen Baum, Hand in Hand, durch die Liebe miteinander vereint und in behaglichem Einverständnis miteinander.

Alles würde gut werden. _Besser _als gut.

„Also, was willst du jetzt tun?", fragte Edward. Ich schaute zu ihm auf, und er lächelte glücklich zu mir herunter. „Dein erster Tag zurück soll so unvergesslich wie möglich werden."

_Als könnte ich diesen Augenblick jemals vergessen, _dachte ich bei mir. Aber das sagte ich nicht laut. Was ich sagte, war:

„Na ja, erst einmal könnest du mich nochmal küssen."

Und das tat er.

Der schillernde Himmel lächelte auf uns herab und eine ruhige Brise wehte sanft um unsere verschlungenen Körper, beladen mit geflüsterter Freude.

Und zum ersten Mal seit sechs Jahren fühlte ich mich komplett.

* * *

**Hach. Ein wunderschönes Ende, findet ihr nicht auch? Jetzt kommt nur noch der ****Epilog****…**

**Dankeschön an Krissy1012, herz-aus-eis, selina, XoXo, Gast, Kelara, Knuut, Mona, Lariluna und BuildingTerror (netter Nickname ;D)**

**Bin gespannt, was ihr zu diesem Kapitel denkt!**

**Bis bald (diesmal wirklich xD)**


	22. Epilog

Autorin: DQRC  
Übersetzerin: ich  
Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Kapitelsong: **_Sigh No More _von Mumford & Sons ( _Hallelujah __von__Paramore_ passt genauso gut)

Der Epilog besteht aus einer einzelnen Szene im September, die von _Rückblenden _unterbrochen wird.

* * *

_Love that will not betray you, __  
__dismay or enslave you,__  
__It will set you free__  
__Be more like the man __  
__you were made to be.__  
__There is a design,__  
__An alignment to cry,__  
__At my heart you see,__  
__The beauty of love __  
__as it was made to be_

* * *

_**September**_

Ein junger Mann mit bronzenen Haaren sitzt auf einem niedrigen Sofa in einem Zimmer, das ins Licht der Abenddämmerung getaucht ist. An seiner Seite ist eine Frau, der Geschichten von Liebe und Verlust tief in die braunen Augen geschrieben stehen. In der Hand hält sie einen Umschlag. Sie umklammert die Enden ganz fest, als fürchte sie, er könnte sich in Luft auflösen. Schon den ganzen Tag über versucht sie den Mut aufzubringen, ihn zu öffnen. Der Mann neben ihr streichelt ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, als sie zum hundertsten Mal auf ihren eigenen Namen hinunterstarrt. Er ist sorgsam geschrieben worden, in einer Handschrift, die sie nur zu gut kennt. Sie erinnert sich an das letzte Mal, dass sie mit ihrem Besitzer gesprochen hat.

_Der Anrufbeantworter piept._

„_Hallo, ich bin's, Bella. Mal wieder. Ich weiß, ich hab schon ein paar Nachrichten hinterlassen, aber ich muss unbedingt mit-"_

„_Hallo?"_

„_Oh! Du bist ja doch da. Hi. Ich bin's, Bella."_

„_Hi."_

_Das Schweigen ist erdrückend._

„_Ähm, ja… wie geht's dir?"_

„_Super, danke."_

„_Charlie hat mir von den Zwillingen erzählt. Zwei Mädchen – das ist fantastisch. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."_

„_Danke."_

_Die Verbindung knistert voll Vorahnung._

„_Ich habe gehört, ihr habt Rebecca als Patin genommen. Sie freut sich bestimmt."_

„_Spar dir den Scheiß, Bella."_

_Und auf einmal zersplittert die kühle Höflichkeit zu Feinseligkeit. Es trifft sie wie ein Schlag mitten ins Herz. Sie lässt sich nicht anmerken, wie weh es tut. Diese Reaktion hatte sie erwartet._

„_Ich lüge nicht. Ich freue mich aufrichtig für euch."_

„_Klar."_

_Und plötzlich wird sie wütend. Vielleicht weil es ihr so wehtut, wie sarkastisch er das Wort benutzt, statt auf die spöttische, träge Weise, auf die er es unzählige Male gesagt hat._

_Verletzt und voll Verbitterung blafft sie zurück: „Na, was willst du denn von mir hören, Jake? Was dachtest du, wie ich mich fühle, wenn ich erfahre, dass die Kinder meines besten Freundes zur Welt gekommen sind und er's mir nicht mal erzählt hat? Wie soll ich denn reagieren, wenn ich herausfinde, dass ich nicht einmal mehr ihre Patentante bin?"_

_Es kommt keine Antwort, also versucht sie es noch mal._

„_Ist es wegen Edward?"_

_Ein bitteres Lachen schlägt ihrer Frage entgegen. „Es hat nicht alles was mit Cullen zu tun."_

„_Warum gehst du dann nicht ans Telefon oder meldest dich mal? Ich verstehe ja, dass du wütend bist wegen Edward und mir, aber das ist einfach nur lächerlich."_

„_Gib jetzt nicht mir die Schuld! … Ich kann nicht zusehen, wie du… wie kannst du einfach? … nach allem, was wir?..." Halbsätze sprudeln aus dem Hörer und verklingen unbeendet, als er versucht, ihrem Vorwurf etwas entgegenzusetzen. Dann seufzt er. Als er wieder spricht, liegt ein ruhiger, abgestumpfter Ton in seiner Stimme. „Es geht hier nicht um uns. Es geht darum, was für meine Kinder das Beste ist. Eine Patentante sollte für die Mädchen da sein, Bella. Das ist alles."_

„_Ich wäre für sie da."_

„_Ach wirklich? Für immer?"_

_Bei dem Wort macht ihr Magen einen Satz. Irgendetwas sagt ihr, dass er es nicht zufällig verwendet hat._

„_Glückwunsch, übrigens."_

_Der plötzliche Themawechsel wirft sie aus der Bahn._

„_Wo-wozu?"_

„_Das weißt du."_

„_Wie… Woher weißt du es?"_

„_Du bist nicht die Einzige, die Dinge von Anderen erfahren muss."_

„_Jake…"_

_Ein Klicken in der Leitung._

In dem Umschlag steckt ein Foto. Zwei wunderschöne kleine Mädchen blicken unschuldig in die Kamera. Sie haben seine Augen. Die braunhaarige Frau legt den Kopf an die Schulter ihres Partners und wendet die Aufnahme, um einen Blick auf die Rückseite zu werfen.

Und dabei schimmern die Ringe an ihrer rechten Hand im Licht.

„_Du musst nicht sofort antworten", sagt er, als er mit sorgevollen Bernsteinaugen zu ihr aufblickt. „Wenn du noch Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchst, dann ist das völlig in Ordnung; ich will nicht, dass du das Gefühl hast, es geht zu schnell. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, was ich empfinde und dass ich bereit bin, wenn du es bist und…"_

_Er kommt ins Faseln, und sie wissen es beide; verunsicherte Bandwurmsätze stolpern eilig übereinander, als sie aus seinem Mund strömen, wo sie so lange Zeit verweilt und gegoren haben, darauf wartend, endlich ausgesprochen zu werden. Sie betrachtet ein paar Sekunden mit großen Augen den zarten, goldenen Reif auf ihrer Handfläche, und fällt ihm dann ins Wort. _

„_Ja."_

_Mit dieser Antwort hat er nicht gerechnet._

„_Wie bitte?"_

„_Ja."_

„_B-bist du sicher?" Seine Miene zeigt eine Mischung aus Schock und langsam anwachsender Freude._

_Sie lächelt wehmütig. Seit wann hat er solche Angst vor ihr?_

„_Natürlich bin ich mir sicher."_

_Und sie wissen beide, dass sie damit zu mehr Ja sagt als nur zu dem Ring._

_Sie küsst ihn und ihr Lächeln wärmt seine Lippen._

Es stehen Worte auf der Rückseite des Fotos, sorgfältig mit schwarzer Tinte geschrieben, von einer Hand, die mehr an nachlässiges Gekritzel gewohnt ist. Ein Klumpen bildet sich bei dem Anblick in ihrer Kehle, und sie wendet sofort den Blick ab, lehnt sich trostsuchend an seine Brust, atmet seinen berauschenden Duft ein. Das Haus um sie herum schweigt, die anderen Bewohner geben ihnen bewusst Ruhe.

„_Kommt nicht in Frage."_

„_Ach, komm."_

„_Das ist doch wohl ein Witz, Bella, das ist das hässlichste Polster, das mir je untergekommen ist. Im Ernst, grünes Plaid? Warst du auf DROGEN, als du das gekauft hast?"_

_Der beleidigende Artikel wird angewidert aus seinem Versteck zwischen dem Berg aus Umzugskartons gezupft. _

„_Gut, es kann eben nicht jeder dein angeborenes Gefühl für Stil haben. Ein Zimmer einrichten ist schwer!"_

„_Exakt. Und genau deshalb wirst du dir auch von mir helfen lassen, das Zimmer für dich und Edward im neuen Haus einzurichten."_

„_Wie du meinst, Alice."_

Auf dem Sofa zittern die Hände der Frau. Der Mann neben ihr streicht ihr mit der einen Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht, mit der anderen stützt er ihre Hand, die das Foto hält. Er ist elegant gekleidet, trägt ein frisches weißes Hemd und eine dünne, schwarze Krawatte.

_Die Schule birgt dieses seltsame Gefühl der Leere, das jeder Sommer mit sich bringt. Sie sitzt in ihrem Büro und benotet die Aufsätze ihres Erwachsenenkurses. Die Uhr an der entgegengesetzten Wand tickt laut._

_Ein Räuspern kündigt seine Anwesenheit an. Sie blickt auf und fühlt diesen vertrauten, vermissten Herzschlag, als sie ihn sieht, wie er, umhüllt vom Schein der Dunkelheit des unbeleuchteten Gangs, vor ihrer Tür steht._

„_Ich hab die Stelle."_

„_Oh mein Gott, wirklich?" Sie kreischt vor Freude, springt von ihrem Stuhl auf und fällt ihm um den Hals. Er fängt sie mit seinen starken Armen und sie schlingt die Beine um seine Taille. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich."_

„_Es ist auf Anfängerniveau."_

„_Ich weiß; gerade deshalb bin ja ich so stolz. Dass du so etwas für mich tust…" __Er schüttelt den Kopf, tut ihren Dank ab._

"_Ich will dir zeigen, dass es mir erst ist. Dass ich bereit bin, meine Rolle als __'__Miss Swans Verlobter__'__ zu erfüllen. Es wäre ein wenig riskant, an der Schule zu bleiben, solange du hier unterrichtest. Die Leute reden." Sein Lächeln glüht auf. „Außerdem will ich nicht länger dein Schüler sein."_

_Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigt sich für ein paar Sekunden, dann lächelt sie sexy zurück._

„_Na Gott sei Dank, sonst wäre das hier sicher verboten…"_

_Sie streckt sich und küsst ihn. Es ist ein langsamer Kuss, mit einem zögernden Vorsatz, der ihnen beiden ein Stöhnen entlockt. Die Hände, die sich fester um ihre Taille schließen, verraten das kaum verborgene Verlangen, das nun in jeder Umarmung mitschwingt. Er geht nach vorne und setzt sie sanft auf ihr Pult, ohne ihre Lippen zu verlassen. Sie wühlt mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, zittert, als sie seine Hand an ihrem Schenkel fühlt, und zupft vorsichtig mit den Zähnen an seiner Lippe. Ein Grollen steigt in seiner Brust auf und er macht sich los, lächelt zu ihr herunter._

"_Ich denke, ich muss dich nach Hause bringen."_

_Sie verlassen ihr Büro und treten gemeinsam mit verflochtenen Fingern hinaus in die milde Sommernacht._

Ihre Hände sind auch jetzt miteinander verschränkt. Es gibt ihr die Kraft, sich aus seinen sichereren Armen zu lösen und wieder auf die Nachricht auf dem Foto zu blicken.

Sie hält den Atem an und liest.

_Ausgerechnet beim Einkaufen laufen sie einander in die Arme. _

„… _Ich hab gehört, du wohnst jetzt in Oregon."_

„_Ja, ich hab eine Stelle als Lehrerin bekommen. VHS, weißt du. Nur über den Sommer."_

_Die naheliegende Frage meiden sie - __'Und nach dem Sommer? ' Es ist eine Frage, die die eine sich zu stellen fürchtet und die die andere lieber nicht beantworten möchte._

_„Das ist super."_

_Sie schauen sich beide verlegen um, auf der Suche nach etwas, das sie sagen können._

„_Und du? Du musst total erschöpft sein, mit den Zwillingen…"_

„_Oh ja. Es kann ganz schön stressig sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ohne Jacob überhaupt schaffen würde."_

_Ein paar Sekunden schwebt sein Name unbehaglich zwischen ihnen in der Luft._

„_Ich habe immer gewusst, dass er ein toller Vater sein wird."_

„_Das ist er."_

_Und erst als sich eine der beiden zum Gehen wendet, ruft ihr die andere hinterher._

„_Carole?"_

„_Ja?"_

„_Sag ihm, es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich ihn enttäuscht habe, aber… sag ihm, dass ich mit meinem jetzigen Leben glücklich bin. Das bin ich wirklich."_

_Sie sehen einander lange an. Und dann, ganz leise:_

„_Das weiß er, Bella. Er weiß es schon."_

_Und, noch leiser:_

„_Ihm tut es auch leid."_

Im oberen Eck stehen in Jacobs gehemmt sauberer Schrift Datum und Uhrzeit der Aufnahme. Darunter eine Nachricht.

_Bella –_

_Auf das Glück, welche Form es auch annehmen mag._

_Alles Liebe,_

_Jacob._

Und unterhalb:

_Sarah und Marie, erster Monat._

Und erst da bemerkt sie, dass sie weint.

Edward schaut besorgt zu ihr herunter.

„Mir geht's gut", lächelt sie durch die Tränen hindurch. „Mir geht's gut."

Aber in Wahrheit geht es ihr viel besser.

„_Du bist wunderschön."_

„_Danke, Dad." Sie errötet unter seinem bewunderten Blick und richtet sich verlegen das Haar._

„_Bist du soweit?" Er sieht aus, als würde er immer noch halb hoffen, sie ändert ihre Meinung._

„_Ja. Ich bin soweit."_

_Und sie lächelt, drückt seine Hand und ignoriert das beharrliche Hämmern ihres Herzens._

_Sie gehen zusammen los… und dann sind sie da, und ihr Schlaflied hat zu spielen begonnen und irgendwie findet sie den Mut, den Gang hinunterzublicken, wo Edward auf sie wartet…_

Die untergehende Sonne ist jetzt so tief gesunken, dass die Schatten von der Wand zur Mitte des Zimmers gewandert sind. Mit ruhigeren Händen legt sie das Foto auf dem Couchtisch ab und schiebt es neben den Umschlag, der heute Morgen in der Post war.

Edward sieht zu Bella hinunter, versucht, wie immer, dahinterzukommen, was sie denkt.

„_Du musst das nicht tun."_

„_Halt die Klappe."_

„_Es ist mein Ernst."_

„_Weiß ich."_

„_Es ist nur so… endgültig." Er spricht leise, streicht ihr sanft das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Kein Zurück, kein Entkommen."_

„_Entkommen vor was?"_

„_Mir natürlich."_

„_Sei nicht albern."_

Das war vor ein paar Tagen, doch die Diskussion greift mühelos dort auf, wo ist stehengeblieben ist. Das tut sie immer.

Seine Augen wandern zu dem Foto, verweilen kurz auf Sarahs und Maries Gesichtern. Dann schaut er wieder zu Bella. „Das alles könntest du haben", murmelt er. „Du könntest so vieles haben…"

Ihr Finger auf seinen Lippen bringt ihn zum Verstummen. Er blickt zu ihr herunter, die Augen irgendwo zwischen erstaunt und traurig. Sie erwidert seinen Blick unbeeindruckt. „Das habe ich schon."

"_Ich will ein Datum festlegen."_

„_Wir haben doch schon eins von der Hochzeit…"_

_Es ist ein schwacher Witz, und sie lächelt nachsichtig._

„_Du weißt, was ich meine."_

„_Wann schwebt dir denn vor?"_

„_Vor meinem Geburtstag."_

„_September also?"_

Er schaut wieder zu ihr hinunter. Und dann stößt einen Schwall Luft aus, den er nicht braucht. Er steht auf, bietet ihr seine Handfläche an.

„Bist du bereit?"

Sie nickt und nimmt ihn bei der Hand, folgt ihm aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe hinauf…

Draußen versinkt die Sonne hinter dem Horizont.

Nicht lange, dann wird sie von neuem aufgehen.

- ENDE

* * *

**Ich kann es gerade selber nicht glauben, dass diese Geschichte jetzt nach 277 Seiten Worddokument und 8 Monaten & 6 Tagen endgültig vorbei ist, stehe also ein bisschen unter Schock. Vielen, vielen Dank fürs Lesen und für eure unglaublichen Reviews. Ich hätte nie und nimmer mit so vielen Lesern gerechnet und habe mich über jede einzelne Review wie eine Irre gefreut und jedes Mal einen Freudentanz gemacht. :) Fühlt euch alle geknuddelt!**

**Ich hoffe, es ist euch recht, wenn ich DQRC eure Reviews zukommen lasse. Und wenn ihr noch irgendwas loswerden wollt, dann immer nur her damit... xD**

**Mir hat das Übersetzen sehr viel Spaß gemacht, und ich hoffe, dass ihr genauso viel Freude beim Lesen dieser wunderschönen Fanfic hattet. Ich denke auch, dass ich bald wieder etwas übersetzen werde und bin momentan auf der Suche nach einem neuen Projekt (die Sommerferien werden ja lang xD). Würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns bald wiedersehen/lesen/schreiben/was auch immer. ;)**

**Ganz liebe Grüße, Sonnenblumeues :) 3**


End file.
